Monstruo
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Una noche, Harry es atacado y mordido por un monstruo. Esto cambiará por completo la vida del moreno y afectará también a las personas cercanas a él. ¿Qué será de Harry a partir de lo ocurrido?. ¡Subido el capítulo 13! RAkAoMi. ;-)
1. Cap1 Harry y la bestia

**Nota de la autora**: jueves, 26 de agosto de 2010.

¡Hola qué tal!. Espero que bien. Para refrescaros la memoria, os recordaré que terminé "La Apuesta" el pasado 28 de febrero de 2009. Os dije en el último capítulo, que estaría desaparecida un tiempo porque entre junio y julio de 2009 haría las oposiciones de Maestra de Inglés, que es lo que soy. Pues con gran satisfacción por mi parte, os comunico que desde el pasado abril de 2010 soy una "Maestra Funcionaria de Carrera". Es decir, que conseguí aprobar con plaza y eso desde luego da mucha tranquilidad.

Si os preguntáis por qué no publiqué nada hasta ahora, os diré que se ha debido a unos meses en los que he estado muy ocupada. Tras éste mini resumen de lo que ha sido mi vida en el tiempo que he estado sin subir historias, os presento mi nueva serie. Sólo adelantaré, que os resultará parecida a "Salvaje" en el sentido de que tiene mucha carga emocional y que uno de los protagonistas tendrá un lado animal. Y nunca mejor dicho, porque cuando leáis el título y empecéis a ver por medio de la lectura, todo lo que va a ocurrir, comprenderéis que efectivamente, esta historia tiene más de un algo en común con la de "Salvaje". Aunque por supuesto, no se desarrollará de la misma manera porque si fuese igual… ¿Para qué publicarla?

PD: **Dedico esta historia** con todos los capítulos que tendrá en su totalidad, a mi gran amiga y crítica literaria "Sonia Granger Potter." Pero también a mis amigos: Romycrazy, Nicu y Flor (harryherms), Tyflos, Sandrita Granger, Diana, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Connie (petaquita), Alicia Ham, Eréndira, Gerardo, Christian, Raúl, Manuel, Gy Ganoza, Galina Pacheco Covián, su amiga a la que aún no conozco pero sé que se lee mis historias y también se la dedico a mucha otra gente que a pesar de que no la nombre aquí, está ahí. **Aprovecho también para dedicársela a un nuevo seguidor, que se llama José Luis**, es español y un poquito sólo mayor que yo en edad. (Cómo me gusta saber que tengo lectores adultos además de adolescentes). Para él y todos/as vosotros/as, os dedico la historia como dije anteriormente y espero no sólo que disfrutéis la lectura sino que también os guste y por supuesto, me digáis lo que pensáis como siempre habéis hecho: Con sinceridad, respeto y educación. Un abrazo fuerte de oso. Cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi. ;-)

**Advertencia 1:** Debido al contenido de la historia y a más de una situación planteada durante la misma, tanto en el desarrollo del argumento como en los comportamientos y/o reacciones de los personajes, ellos y ellas aparecerán como nunca leímos en los libros. Lo que implica que puedan estar Off Of Character en mayor o menor medida. Por otra parte, sí conservarán cosas de sus personalidades que los identifican como siempre los hemos conocido. Bueno, como los conocimos hasta el quinto libro porque reconozco que Rowling fue la primera en meter Off of Character a partir del sexto y séptimo libro. Sobre todo cambió muchísimo a Hermione. Y sobre esto podría escribiros una Biblia para explicaros por qué pienso así, pero no tengo ganas de aburriros tanto. Así que sólo diré que si el Off of Character supone un problema para alguna gente, le animo desde ya a que no se lea la historia. Si no me hacen caso y la leen y con ello se cogen un trauma o les provoca un enfado monumental, será su problema, no el mío. Pero como se pongan a insultarme a tutiplén o a soltarme amenazas estúpidas como ya han hecho otras veces en los Reviews que me dejan, tomaré medidas al respecto por muy poco que eso pueda gustarles. ¿Ha quedado claro? Eso espero.

**Advertencia 2**: Yo soy una autora española que habla y escribe en Castellano, por lo tanto sigo las reglas ortográficas y gramaticales de mi lengua materna. Aunque admito, que mis escritos muchas veces presentan errores ya no porque los cometa yo sino porque esta página es especialista en cargarse la ortografía y gramática española no sé por qué. Así que a esas personas que se definen así mismos en los Reviews como "súper entendidos en escritura" y que además se les llevan los demonios cuando ven cómo uso las comillas y que no entienden por qué no las empleo para escribir los diálogos y encima me dicen que el no hacerlo está mal…He de informarles, que están equivocados. Pues en cualquier libro de Lengua y Literatura Castellana, se explica claramente que lo correcto en mi lengua materna es usar no las comillas sino los guiones para escribir uno o más diálogos. Por esa razón y no por otra, es que yo suelo meter guiones para poner los diálogos de los personajes en mis historias.

¿Queréis saber los que sois fuera de España para qué usamos las comillas en la lengua Castellana? Pues aquí va la respuesta: 1) Escribir los pensamientos de alguien para que el lector lo sepa. 2) Reproducir fielmente las palabras de alguien cuando se las dices por escrito a otro alguien. 3) Citar textualmente las palabras de un dicho o refrán o emplear un calificativo determinado cuando explicas algo a alguien. El calificativo iría entre comillas siempre y cuando fuese algo denotativo y determinante para que el oyente supiera cómo se siente la persona exactamente. 4) También se usan las comillas para escribir el apodo o mote de algo o alguien. Ej: aquí viene Manolito "Gafotas".

**Disclaimer**: Todos sabemos que el mundo Harry Potter y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Igualmente en este fic, aparecerán cosas e incluso personajes o bestias, que no son de Rowling ni tampoco han aparecido en sus libros. Pues del único sitio del que han salido es de la propia invención de RAkAoMi. Ya que como autora, soy muy capaz de inventarme todo lo que me dé la real gana. Por algo tengo una imaginación sin límites. Por cierto TODO LO QUE SE CONTARÁ EN LA HISTORIA RESPECTO A LOS LIPANS, ES DE EXCLUSIVA INVENCIÓN MÍA, COMO EL RESTO DEL FIC. LO ÚNICO QUE NO ES MÍO ES LO PERTENICENTE AL UNIVERSO QUE CREÓ ROWLING. ES DECIR, LA SAGA HARRY POTTER.

* * *

"**Monstruo."**

**Cap.1. "Harry y la bestia."**

Harry corría, corría todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Era necesario si quería salvar la vida. Pues, cuando un monstruo te persigue con ganas claras de matarte…Lo único que puedes hacer, tras intentar vencerle sin éxito, es huir a toda prisa aunque una parte de ti mismo te diga que es inútil ya que la potencia y velocidad de un monstruo, no es comparable ni por asomo a la de una persona adolescente por muy mago y extraordinario que seas. Igualmente lo intentas, tratas por todos los medios de correr lo más aprisa posible por si de esa manera consigues evitarle y con ello escapar de él. Sabes que de todas formas, tarde o temprano te dará alcance. Porque tú eres humano y él no, y porque también sabes, sin que nadie te lo diga…Que la fuerza, potencia y velocidad de una bestia monstruosa pueden más que toda tu velocidad y magia, juntas.

Hacía una hora que había perdido la escoba debido a un zarpazo de aquél horrible monstruo capaz de destrozar cualquier cosa con un solo golpe. Y eso precisamente fue lo que le había ocurrido a su saeta de fuego: había quedado hecha pedazos.

Al romperse la escoba, Harry había caído al suelo de golpe, pero como siempre fue un chico rápido de reflejos y reacciones, no había tardado ni dos segundos en ponerse en pie y echar a correr. Esperaba ganar el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar refugio o quizás un buen escondite que fuese inaccesible al monstruo que seguía persiguiéndole con todas sus energías. Unas que parecían no tener fin.

El monstruo gruñó y Harry se llevó una mano a uno de sus oídos de manera instintiva, pues aquel sonido era insoportable.

Sin dejar de correr, pensó en lo estúpido que había sido por haberse metido en aquella parte del bosque prohibido, sin más compañía que la de sí mismo.

¿Y por qué lo había hecho? Es lo que le preguntaría cualquiera que pudiese hablar con él si lograba volver al castillo con vida…

La respuesta vino a la cabeza de Harry en cuestión de segundos.

"Porque soy idiota y más idiota. Un enorme idiota amante del riesgo. Eso de explorar es superior a mis fuerzas, no puedo resistirlo. Y si hubiese hecho caso a la parte de mi conciencia que tiene la voz de Hermione, habría sido lo suficientemente prudente como para no visitar sitios que acobardarían hasta al más valiente de los hombres. Pero claro, lo cómodo y fácil era no escuchar esa vocecita prudente y sensata. Lo guay era desobedecerla, igual que desobedezco las normas del colegio que me prohíben salir del castillo a deshora. Y por no haber hecho caso, ahora me encuentro en esta situación que sólo yo he causado por ser imprudente. Lo único que espero, es salir vivo de ésta y si lo logro…me prometo a mí mismo escuchar a mi "Hermione conciencia" con la misma atención que escucho a la Hermione de carne y hueso cada vez que me aconseja algo."

Sonrió pensando en su mejor amiga y su sonrisa se convirtió en irónica cuando la imaginó disfrutando de un apacible sueño mientras él sentía que iba a reventar por culpa de la carrera frenética que llevaba desde hacía ya dos horas.

"Ella durmiendo como un angelito y yo huyendo para que no me coman." Fue lo siguiente que pensó. Entonces volvió a la realidad, pues el sonido cercano de un nuevo gruñido, obligó a Harry a apresurar aún más su carrera.

Sabía que le era imposible poner más velocidad de la que ya llevaba y que sólo era cuestión de minutos que aquel horrible monstruo le diese alcance, y entonces, si nada lo evitaba, lo más probable sería que aquel ser lo devorase.

Pues, desde que le vio volando con la escoba horas atrás, el monstruo se puso a perseguirlo no sólo con intenciones asesinas sino también con la de pegarse un banquete. Y eso Harry lo notó desde el instante en que lo vio salivar mientras aquella bestia le contemplaba con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos amarillos.

Harry pegó un último spring, le pareció distinguir una cueva unos metros más alante del sendero que ahora recorría entre la arboleda.

Si hubiese tenido la escoba, habría llegado a ella en cuestión de segundos, pero como aquella horrible bestia se la había destrozado de un zarpazo, no pudo más que continuar corriendo al mismo tiempo que concentraba todos sus sentidos en vislumbrar algo o incluso a alguien, que pudiese echarle una mano o ponerle a salvo.

Lamentablemente, ni siquiera Hagrid estaba a su alcance porque estaba durmiendo al igual que el resto de los habitantes humanos de aquél castillo y sus alrededores.

Bueno, dormían todos los humanos que no fuesen Harry, claro, puesto que el moreno era el único chico de Hogwarts, con un agudo caso de insomnio. Algo normal cuando dormir para él era más una tortura que un disfrute. Y era lógico que así fuese porque cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño, no tardaba mucho en despertar sobresaltado por culpa de una o más de una pesadilla, producida por los malos recuerdos que le habían causado los maltratos de sus parientes o las torturas del ya difunto Voldemort. Pues Harry había conseguido acabar con él, una semana antes de empezar su último año en Hogwarts.

Y ahora, en pleno mes de marzo y a tan sólo dos meses de graduarse como un mago oficial, Harry Potter no tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar lo que haría tras terminar el colegio o si se casaría en un futuro próximo.

Lo que había en la mente de Harry mientras hacía lo posible por salvar su vida, no eran pensamientos románticos ni tampoco de formar una familia sino más bien sobre cómo conseguir librarse de un monstruo hambriento y horrible, que estaba a punto de darle alcance.

"¡Allí está la cueva!" pensó con alegría al ver la entrada a tan sólo unos pasos de donde se encontraba.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, pegó un salto potente hacia delante y entró en lo que creía ser su salvación. Pues el acceso a la cueva no era adecuado para el tamaño del monstruo y sí muy conveniente para el de Harry.

El moreno aterrizó bruscamente en el suelo pedregoso de la cueva. Había quedado bocabajo pero se puso de espaldas cuando escuchó rugir al monstruo. Harry quedó tumbado y de cara a él. No podía levantarse y seguir corriendo debido a que el techo era muy bajo para su altura. Sin embargo, sí podía retroceder ayudándose con sus pies y manos y eso fue lo que hizo cuando la bestia quiso agarrarlo por una de sus piernas: moverse hacia atrás mientras le contemplaba.

Al ver que no conseguía atrapar al humano… El animal de piel negra, con cara de león, cuerpo de pantera, alas de vampiro y zarpas de oso…emitió un potente gruñido que hizo que todos los pelos del cuerpo de Harry, se pusieran de punta.

Comprendiendo que no podía atrapar al chico con sus zarpas, el monstruo intentó meter la cara dentro de la cueva para intentar comérselo, pero desistió en su intento al contemplar cómo el muchacho seguía retrocediendo y escapando así de su alcance cercano.

- ¡Te jodes!- fue lo primero que dijo Harry al ver que aquella bestia no iba a poder hincarle el diente. Sin embargo, cuando una de las patas del montruo apareció estirándose lo suficiente como para sacar las garras y clavarse en la pierna derecha de Harry, el moreno no habló pero sí emitió un potente grito que resonó por toda la cueva donde se había refugiado.

Tras varios intentos más de atrapar y matar al humano y notar que era imposible, la bestia se dio por vencida y echó a volar por el cielo nocturno buscando a su próxima víctima.

Harry esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de salir de la cueva y emprender su regreso al castillo.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pues debido al fuerte arañazo que le había hecho aquél ser en su pierna derecha, Harry había perdido mucha sangre y lógicamente, se encontraba débil. Pero no quería perder el conocimiento antes de llegar a la enfermería y que la Señora Pomfrey le curase.

Nada más vislumbrar la puerta de la sanadora oficial del colegio, llamó tanto con la mano como con la voz.

La bruja médica no tardó en aparecer abriéndole la puerta y cuando ella le vio todo pálido, sudoroso y con la pierna derecha llena de sangre…Su primera reacción fue abrazarle, para sujetarle antes de que Harry se quedase inconsciente. Algo que no tardó en suceder.

Poppy cogió a Potter en brazos y lo dejó en la cama más próxima a la puerta.

Interiormente agradeció que aquella noche no tuviese más enfermos aparte del moreno. Pues estaba segura que necesitaría de todas sus energías mágicas para atender rápidamente al chico que cada vez estaba más pálido.

- No se preocupe, señor Potter-. Pronunció mientras comenzaba a desnudarle para hacerle un reconocimiento completo-. Mañana estará no sólo curado sino también con sus energías al cien por cien.

La señora Pomfrey estuvo atendiendo a Harry durante varias horas. Ella no sólo se limitó a sanarle sino que también lo metió en una bañera llena de agua curativa que hacía de función limpiadora al mismo tiempo. Con lo cuál, Harry terminó no sólo sano sino incluso brillante y oliendo a limón ya que el agua, además de jabón tenía aceite perfumado.

Después de sacarle de la bañera, Poppy secó al moreno con un hechizo y empleó otro para dejar a Harry en la cama. Entonces le tapó hasta el cuello y se quedó contemplándole dormir profundamente gracias al sedante que le había pinchado además de otras inyecciones buenas para él. Como una revitalizante, otra reconstituyente y hasta le pinchó en la pierna donde tenía la herida, un potente y efectivo antídoto capaz de anular cualquier efecto venenoso que pudiese ocasionar en su piel, el animal que le había atacado.

Y no hacía falta ni si quiera que el propio Harry se lo dijera cuando recuperase el sentido, la señora Pomfrey sabía perfectamente, que al moreno lo había atacado un animal no sólo peligroso sino también mortal.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana, la buena enfermera dio por terminado su trabajo y se quitó el delantal ensangrentado. Ella se lavó las manos, se puso un delantal limpio y se fue al Gran Comedor, dispuesta a desayunar junto al profesorado y el resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Entre los cuales se encontraban los dos mejores amigos del moreno que seguramente no tardarían mucho en percatarse que Harry Potter no vendría a desayunar.

* * *

- Entonces…-continuó Hermione mientras Ron se metía algunos cereales en la boca-. ¿Harry no ha dormido esta noche con vosotros?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba.

- ¿Podría haber pasado la noche con tu hermana?-. Preguntó ella con naturalidad. Ron escupió de golpe los pocos cereales que le quedaban sin tragar. Hermione hizo un gesto de desaprobación-. No seas guarro, Ron.

- No soy guarro, sólo me he asustado un poco al imaginarme a Harry en la cama con mi hermana.

- ¿Por qué habría eso de asustarte? El sexo es natural en una pareja enamorada. Y tanto Harry como Ginny están muy enamorados el uno del otro. Eso lo sabemos desde el año pasado y ya que Voldemort está muerto, Harry no necesita romper con tu hermana para protegerla de él como sí hizo el año pasado cuando estábamos en sexto. Por lo tanto, es muy lógico y normal no sólo el que hayan retomado su relación durante el verano que él ha pasado en tu casa, sino que hayan conseguido intimar más de lo que pudieran hacer el curso pasado. Por consiguiente…¿Qué tiene de guarro lo que te he dicho? Yo creo que nada. Lo que sí creo es que tú has escupido los cereales porque eres incapaz de imaginar a tu hermana y a mi mejor amigo, en esa tesitura.

- Pues mira sí, soy incapaz de imaginármelo. Es más, ni siquiera quiero intentar imaginarlo. Tú quizás puedas verlo en tu cabeza con total claridad, pero para mí, esa idea que para ti es natural, hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

- Pues vaya tontería…

- No, Hermione, no lo es. Mi hermana es aún pequeña para tener sexo con cualquier chico por muy novio suyo que sea.

- Tu hermana tiene 16 años, Ron. Y te recuerdo que en el mundo mágico la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los 17. Por tanto y a tan sólo un año de tener la adultez legalmente reconocida, no creo yo que Ginny sea tan pequeña ni tan niña como tú la quieres poner. Yo diría más bien que está más espabilada que muchas otras chicas de las que hay aquí. Y no es de extrañar que lo esté cuando ha tenido un novio distinto cada curso escolar.

- Eso fue porque tú le dijiste que saliera con chicos para que Harry la considerase atractiva.

- Cierto es que se lo comenté, pero se lo dije cuando yo estaba en sexto, no antes. Y que yo recuerde, ella lleva saliendo con chicos desde tercer curso.

- ¿Y con eso quieres decir...?

- Que tu hermana ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana siempre, sin contar con los consejos que yo y otras chicas, pudiésemos darle. Además, yo nunca le he dicho que se comporte como una frívola. Sino que saliese con otros chicos distintos a Harry, para que él notase que ella despertaba interés como chica y que así dejase de verla sólo como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Que es como siempre la vio antes de fijarse en ella de otra manera.

- ¿Y tú crees de verdad que mi hermana es frívola?

- No exactamente, lo que yo creo es que simplemente es una chica atractiva consciente del interés que despierta en el sexo masculino. No sólo en el de Harry.

- Y si no crees que es frívola…¿Por qué usaste esa palabra?

- Porque fue la primera que se me ocurrió. Y porque también sé que así consideráis los chicos, a las chicas que han tenido muchos novios. Pero no, yo no pienso eso de cualquier mujer que salga con varios hombres. Principalmente porque creo que las mujeres, tenemos el mismo derecho que los hombres, a tener todas las parejas que queramos antes de encontrar la que consideremos la relación definitiva.

- Pues me ha sentado fatal que usaras la palabra "frívola" para dirigirte a mi hermana.

- Me disculpo por eso. No pretendía ofender, sólo dije un calificativo que tú pudieras considerar normal dentro de tu lenguaje masculino.

- Para mí no es normal ni natural que alguien llame frívola a mi hermana, y mucho menos que lo haga mi novia.

- Tienes razón, eso no ha estado bien. Lo siento, Ron. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Pues dicho sea de paso a mí me molesta que tú creas que yo desprecio a tu hermana, porque no es verdad. Y no sé cómo puedes pensarlo cuando sabes perfectamente que ella y yo somos amigas.

- Bueno…lo sois ahora. Antes no lo erais.

- Porque años atrás, no pasábamos el suficiente tiempo juntas como para conocernos mejor. Y eso fue debido en su mayor parte, a que tú nunca me has invitado a pasar los veranos en la Madriguera como sí has hecho siempre con Harry.

- ¿Y te molesta?

- Pues claro que sí y además lo encuentro injusto. Yo soy tan amiga tuya como de él. Y si se supone que los tres formamos un trío de amigos que está muy unido, lo lógico y normal es que compartamos tiempo juntos no sólo dentro del colegio sino también fuera del mismo.

- Pero si lo hemos compartido, Hermione.

- Cuando hemos estado en peligro o en alguna de nuestras aventuras. Pero nunca lo hemos pasado en vacaciones, por ejemplo. Y ya que estamos sincerándonos respecto a eso, te diré que no sólo encuentro injusto que paséis de mí durante el verano sino que además me resulta muy desconsiderado y egoísta de vuestra parte que lo hagáis durante hasta ahora, seis años seguidos de curso escolar. Ya que no puedo considerarlo siete cuando todavía no ha llegado el verano de este último curso nuestro. De todas maneras, no sólo es culpa tuya o de Harry que paséis de mí durante el verano. Después de todo, la Madriguera no es el hogar de Harry sino de tu familia y por lo tanto es muy lógico y normal que él no me invite cuando es él el invitado. Pero sí me resulta alarmante que tu familia no cuente conmigo cuando sabe perfectamente que tú y yo somos novios, desde que empezamos séptimo.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, desde que empezamos séptimo. Eso fue después del verano pasado, Hermione, por lo tanto no tiene que extrañarte que no te invitásemos a la Madriguera. Tal y como tú misma has comentado antes, a quien siempre hemos invitado a nuestro hogar, ha sido a Harry. Así que no tiene que molestarte que te hayamos ignorado cuando eso lo hemos hecho siempre.

- ¿Y porque lo hayáis hecho siempre, implica que nunca cambiéis la costumbre?

- Más que costumbre…yo diría que ya es una tradición eso de invitar a Harry, a pasar los meses de julio y agosto con nosotros.

- Ah, genial-. Dijo ella con clara ironía-. Entonces…¿cuándo podré pasar los veranos contigo y Harry, cuando tú y yo estemos por ejemplo casados o quizás tengo que esperar a que él se case con Ginny y sea el mismo Harry quien se le ocurra invitarme a la que será su segunda casa?

- ¿Segunda?

- Sí, porque la primera sería la que compartiese con tu hermana como hogar del matrimonio Potter. ¿No crees?

- Ah sí, claro…

- ¿O quizás piensan casarse y vivir también en la Madriguera?

- No sé, nunca se lo he preguntado a ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué, Hermione?

- ¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta?

- ¿La de cuándo te invitaré a pasar el verano en la Madriguera, que es la única que todavía no te he respondido?

Ella asintió.

- Probablemente cuando tú y yo estemos casados.

Hermione frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

- ¿Y no te parece eso injusto cuando Harry siendo como es el novio de Ginny, ha podido estar con ella todo el verano bajo el mismo techo?

- No-. Dijo Ron convencido-. No es injusto para nada, sino lo normal en la relación que ha tenido siempre mi familia con él.

- ¿Y a tus padres les parece bien que tu mejor amigo y el novio de su única hija, duerma en la misma casa que ella?

- ¿Y por qué no habría de parecérselo cuando tanto ella como Harry están en dormitorios separados?

- Porque por muy separados que estén, y sé perfectamente que lo están como también sé que Harry y tú dormís juntos en la misma habitación…

- Continúa.

- Sigo pensando que eso no les impide tener intimidad entre ellos por mucha gente que haya en la casa.

- Te aseguro Hermione, que ni Harry ni mi hermana harían cosas que sí llevarían a cabo si estuviesen completamente solos. Principalmente, porque en nuestra casa familiar es casi imposible que lo estén, siempre hay algún miembro de la familia o más de uno, pululando por ahí. Con lo cuál, eso de esconderse para tener intimidad sin que les pillemos in fraganti lo tienen realmente difícil.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

- Me da igual.

- A ti siempre te da igual lo que opino cuando no coincide con lo que tú dices o piensas.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Sí que lo es.

- No quiero pelearme contigo ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

- Yo no estoy peleando, Ron, sino hablando. Gran diferencia.

- Estás hablando, sí, pero sé que por dentro te estás enfadando y cuando eso sucede…terminamos discutiendo a lo bestia y ahora mismo no tengo ninguna ganas de gritarte o que me grites. Menos todavía cuando estamos en el Gran Comedor, rodeados de gente cotilla.

- Como si a ti te molestasen los cotilleos, eres igual de chismoso que lo ha sido siempre tu madre…

- ¡Oye no te pases!

- No lo hago, sólo digo una verdad que sabe toda persona que se relacione con la familia Weasley.

- Pues tu madre tampoco es perfecta, así que no te metas con la mía.

- Mi madre no es perfecta, es cierto. Como yo tampoco lo soy. Es más, no creo que exista una sola persona perfecta, en todo el mundo. Se supone que el único ser que existe perfecto, es Dios, y tú no crees en él. Así que…

- ¿Por qué habría de creer en un Dios que ni si quiera era mago?

- Eso que acabas de decir, es una solemne tontería, Ron. Dios no necesita ser mago, Dios es más poderoso que todos los magos juntos que te puedas imaginar. Y si tú no quieres creer en él, a mí me parece genial, pero yo no perderé la fé, por mucho que tú te empeñes en convencerme que el simple hecho de creer en Dios es inútil o incluso estúpido.

- Sí sí…ya sé que tú crees en eso que llamas Dios. Llevas tiempo diciéndomelo. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, prefiero creer en otras cosas que no tengan relación con él. ¿Puedo terminar por fin de desayunar?

- Puedes-. Dijo ella conteniendo su ira todo lo que podía-. Y espero que se te atragante, pedazo de estúpido-. Añadió por lo bajo. Entonces una pregunta le vino a la mente…

"¿Cómo puedo estar con una persona que se burla así de mis creencias religiosas? Y no sólo eso…¿Por qué me he enamorado de él cuando ni siquiera me tiene en cuenta para estar conmigo durante dos meses de verano? Por mucha tradición que él diga que sea en su familia… No creo normal que Ron pase de mí durante las vacaciones cuando a cualquier novio le encantaría pasar todo ese tiempo con su chica.

Ron debería ser capaz de buscar tiempo para estar conmigo incluso fuera del colegio. Diga lo que él diga, a mí no me resulta natural ni tampoco lógico, que no sólo no me invite a su casa en vacaciones sino que tampoco me escriba ni una corta carta para preguntarme cómo estoy o donde me diga lo mucho que me echa de menos cuando no estamos juntos. Por favor, incluso los simples amigos se mandan cartas durante las vacaciones aunque sea para contarse lo que están haciendo o lo mucho que les gustaría compartirlo contigo.

Yo misma les he escrito tanto a Harry como a Ron, durante los seis veranos que hemos pasado separados desde que nos conocimos al entrar en primero. Y la verdad es…que jamás me han respondido salvo cuando nos preguntábamos algo acerca de la Orden o cualquier cosa relacionada con Voldemort. Y lo siguiente que me pregunto es... ¿Es que a ellos no les entra nada por el cuerpo cuando me ignoran de esa manera? ¿De verdad les resulta normal y hasta natural, olvidarse de mi existencia durante dos meses de verano? ¿Tan incordiante les supone escribirme una carta para hablarme de cosas triviales? ¿Será que estoy perdiendo el tiempo en mantener una amistad durante siete años, con dos chicos que pasan olímpicamente de mí fuera del colegio?"

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho deslizándose hacia la mejilla también derecha.

Ron tampoco notó que Hermione empezaba a llorar. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando su plato mientras comía como para ser consciente de lo triste que estaba ahora su novia.

Una que se levantó del asiento que había ocupado en el banco de Gryffindor y echó a caminar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor sin ni siquiera decirle adiós.

- Hey Ron…- dijo Neville Longbottom que estaba al lado del pelirrojo y que había visto el llanto que había tenido Hermione mientras salía de la estancia-. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hermione?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque es mi amiga y me intereso por ella. Más todavía cuando la veo triste por algo.

- ¿Triste?

- Sí, es lo que sucede cuando alguien llora, Ron. Bueno, también cuando se está muy alegre. Pero no creo que Hermione llorase de alegría precisamente, su cara desde luego no era la de alguien feliz.

Ron le miró como si no quisiera creérselo. Neville insistió.

- Ella lloraba, Ron, te lo aseguro. No sé qué lo causó porque no estaba pendiente de vosotros sino de lo que me comentaba Seamus. Pero puedo decirte con total seguridad por mi parte, que cuando se levantó del banco, vi una lágrima caer por su mejilla que luego se convirtió en miles mientras caminaba por el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí.

- Entonces iré a ver qué le pasa.

- Lo anormal sería que no te preocupases por ella siendo como es tu novia desde ahora…7 meses que llevamos de curso escolar.

Ron no añadió más, sólo se levantó de su asiento y se fue en busca de Hermione.

La encontró cuando estaba a punto de abrir las puertas hacia los terrenos del lago. Él la llamó, pero ella no hizo caso.

Con paso firme y decidido, Hermione salió al exterior de Hogwarts sin importarle lo más mínimo las voces que pegaba ahora Ron mientras corría para alcanzarla.

* * *

- ¡Hermione!-. Pronunció Ron cuando logró agarrarla por uno de sus brazos-. Deja de ignorarme y hazme algo de caso-. Pidió una vez que la soltó y se situó delante de ella-. He corrido hasta aquí para ver qué te ocurría. Neville me dijo que llorabas.

- Pues ya has visto que no mintió-. Pronunció la castaña quitándose las últimas lágrimas con ayuda de sus dedos-. ¿Para qué has venido, quizás para seguir burlándote de mí por creer en Dios o porque a lo mejor quieres seguir demostrándome lo normal que es para ti, tu familia y Harry, eso de no invitarme a la Madriguera durante las vacaciones?

- No, yo…no he venido para nada de eso, Hermione. Sino para ver lo que te pasa. No me gusta verte triste…Eres mi novia, y me preocupo por ti.

- Quizás no lo suficiente-. Añadió ella girándose y dándole la espalda.- La verdad es…que desde hace rato me estoy planteando por qué coño estoy con alguien tan distinto a mí. En muchos aspectos, no sólo en las creencias religiosas. Realmente eso de la religión es secundario. Lo que de verdad me planteo y lo que hace que me entristezca, es el hecho de saber o intuir, que quizás me he equivocado tanto contigo como con Harry.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- En el único que hace que me pregunte cómo puedo seguir siendo amiga de dos chicos que pasan olímpicamente de mí y mi existencia cuando estamos fuera del colegio.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque es verdad, Ron.

- No lo es.

- Sí que lo es.

- Estás equivocada.

- No lo estoy.

- ¡Pues sí que lo estás!

- No me grites…

- Te grito porque estás diciendo una enorme tontería que además es mentira.

- ¿Ah sí?-. Dijo girándose para estar de nuevo de cara a él-. ¿Es tonto y falso lo que he dicho sobre el hecho de que me ignoráis cuando no estamos en el colegio?

- Sí, lo es.

- Pues tú mismo lo reconociste antes, en el Gran Comedor. Yo no cuento para ti, ni para tu familia ni tampoco para Harry, durante los meses de verano. Por eso no me invitáis a la Madriguera. No ya por lo que tú llamas tradición, sino porque en el fondo, os da igual el no verme ni estar conmigo. Y la mejor prueba de eso la tengo en que ni siquiera, tanto tú como Harry o incluso Ginny, os molestáis ni en escribirme una sola carta preguntándome qué estoy haciendo o los sitios preciosos a los que siempre me llevan mis padres y que tanto tú como Ginny o incluso Harry podríais compartir conmigo si os decidierais a veniros cada vez que os he invitado. Que por cierto han sido varias ocasiones a lo largo y ancho de todos los años que nos conocemos. Sobre todo los que hemos compartido entre Harry, tú y yo. ¿Y sabes otra cosa, Ron?

Ésa es una verdad que duele, duele tanto como ni te imaginas. Pero dudo mucho que seas capaz de imaginarlo cuando tú no has vivido ni experimentado lo que es que tu mejor amigo pase de ti cuando es precisamente tu mejor amigo el que siempre está contigo durante dos meses de verano. Pero claro, es que ahí está el quid de la cuestión, que yo no soy un "mejor amigo" sino "mejor amiga". Y ésa es la gran diferencia. No soy un chico sino una chica y los chicos, siempre os sentís más cómodos y a gusto con otros chicos. Da igual que esa chica y amiga sea además la novia de uno de esos dos chicos, eso no importa. ¿Verdad? Porque como ella no es chico, no cuenta para compartir con vosotros dos algo que no sea lo que sí compartís estando en el colegio o salvando la vida gracias a la gran protección y el apoyo que siempre os ha dado ella.

- Hermione…

- No, déjalo. No quiero oír nada más de tu parte. Porque sé que eres incapaz de reconocer todo lo que te estoy diciendo. Que son cosas que sí son verdad aunque tú las niegues. Yo sé lo que he vivido siempre con vosotros y sé cómo me siento cada vez que pasáis de mí fuera del colegio. Y si quieres que ponga ahora, un calificativo acertado que te dé una ligera idea de cómo me siento por dentro, te diré que la palabra "despreciada" es la mejor.

- Yo…siento mucho que te sientas así. Realmente no quiero que te sientas de esa manera…

- Pues es un poco tarde para disculparte por eso. ¿No te parece? Y si realmente quisieras evitarme ese sentimiento, te habrías planteado actuar conmigo de otra forma. Pero la realidad es, que incluso dentro del colegio, sigues relegándome a un segundo plano. Tu prioridad es la de siempre, hacer otras cosas. A mí me buscas cuando quieres lo que tú consideras intimidad de pareja o cuando necesitas ayuda con los deberes. ¿Y sabes qué, Ron? Esa actitud tuya, hace que me sienta no ya despreciada sino utilizada. Y eso, tampoco es agradable.

- Lo sé, sé que no lo es. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes sentirte así. Cuando tanto Harry como yo mismo, te hemos demostrado durante ahora siete años de nuestras vidas, lo mucho que te necesitamos y todo lo que nos gusta contar contigo para las cosas importantes.

- Pero no para las triviales. ¿Verdad? Ésas os las reserváis para vosotros dos o incluso para Harry con Ginny. Porque incluso él, le dedica el mayor tiempo posible a tu hermana, Ron. Algo que no haces tú conmigo.

- Bueno es que…es un poco difícil estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible cuando eres tú la primera en quitarte de en medio. Siempre estás estudiando o haciendo rondas de prefecta o incluso practicando nuevos hechizos…Sin contar con el tiempo que le dedicas a Harry cada vez que él te pide opinión en algo o cuando te da por ser su mamá y ponerte a consolarle si por ejemplo le ves triste. Y por cierto, Hermione, él ya no necesita ese tipo de atención de tu parte cuando tiene a mi hermana para todo lo que él necesite.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Tú sabes que así es, Hermione.

- Ah, entonces…Y obviando la parte en que mencionas a Harry…¿Tienes la cara dura de decirme que sólo estamos juntos cuando a mí me apetece dedicarte tiempo?

- No, pero en cierto sentido así es.

- ¡Anda y vete al carajo, Ronald Bilious Weasley. O mejor, lárgate y déjame sola, ahora mismo no me apetece verte ni tampoco estar contigo!

- Pues vas a estarlo porque no pienso hacerte caso. Voy a quedarme contigo por muy poco que eso te apetezca. ¿Y sabes por qué voy a quedarme? Porque te quiero y quiero estar contigo por muy enfadada que estés ahora mismo.

Él intentó agarrarla para darle un beso, pero Hermione se echó hacia atrás esquivándole justo a tiempo. Ron la miró triste.

- Hermione por favor…no me rechaces ahora. Necesito besarte…

- ¿Por qué?

- Para demostrarte lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo por muchas rabietas tontas que te pilles a veces.

- ¿Rabietas tontas?-. Cuestionó ella claramente molesta-. ¿Sabes qué, Ron? Aquí, la única persona que me resulta tonta ahora mismo, eres tú.

- ¿Y ahora me insultas? Qué bonito-. Dijo él con ironía-. Claro, ahora te toca meterte conmigo para sentirte mejor. ¿Cierto?

- ¡Dios mío!-. Exclamó Hermione haciendo un gesto de exasperación con las manos-. ¡Pero qué poco me conoces después de haber pasado juntos siete años de amistad!

- Yo te conozco perfectamente-. Apuntó Ron dando un paso hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió otro más.

- Realmente no me conoces tanto como tú crees-. Añadió ella mirándole más que seria-. Si lo hicieras, sabrías perfectamente que cuando me enfado contigo, lo que menos me apetece es besarte o que me beses. Cuando tú me enfadas, Ron, y no me refiero a un enfado tonto o de esos que se pasan rápido…Lo que me apetece no es mimarte ni que me mimes, sino estrangularte. Y para no hacerlo me voy. Ya que tú me has dejado clarísimo antes, que no te vas a marchar por mucho que te lo pida.

- Hermione…

- ¡Déjame en paz, de acuerdo!

Y sin más que añadir, Hermione echó a correr colina abajo poniendo rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Contrario a lo que él le había dicho que haría, Ron no la siguió sino que respetó su deseo de escapar de su compañía por el momento.

Tras verla entrar en el hogar del semigigante, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y regresó al castillo. Quería localizar a Harry y contarle lo que le había ocurrido con Hermione así como todo lo que ella le había dicho. Pues el moreno, tal y como ella había apuntado acertadamente, era su mejor amigo y con él compartía cosas que nunca practicaba con Hermione. Como las confidencias más íntimas que Ron sólo le confiaba a Harry o incluso a Ginny.

* * *

- Tranquila…-dijo Hagrid acariciándole el pelo castaño-. No llores más, Hermione. No me gusta verte triste.

- Es que me siento tan mal…- confesó ella aún liberando lágrimas mientras se acurrucaba más en el sillón de Hagrid. Donde se había acomodado cuando él le dijo que tomara asiento donde quisiera.

Hermione había entrado a la cabaña con un "gracias" y cuando él le había preguntado qué tal le estaba yendo el día, ella había respondido "mal" antes de ponerse a llorar a lo bestia.

Hagrid se había preocupado en seguida. No era normal para él verla llorar así. Y como buen amigo que era de la castaña desde hacía 7 años, lo primero que había hecho, además de preguntarle qué le pasaba, era ofrecerle una tila por si eso conseguía relajarla.

Hermione no aceptó la infusión, ella no quería una bebida caliente, sino que un amigo la consolara. Y cuando ella vio cómo Hagrid se sentaba en una silla que colocó junto al sillón que ocupaba la castaña…Él se quedó sin habla cuando ella de repente, le abrazó escondiendo la cara en su pecho mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras la sorpresa repentina, el semi gigante sonrió. Comprendiendo que Hermione necesitaba calor humano, sobre todo de un buen amigo. Y él siempre lo había sido de ella.

Por eso, comenzó a susurrarle palabras suaves y también a acariciar de arriba abajo su largo pelo castaño porque sabía, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que cuando una chica lloraba, lo que más la tranquilizaba era recibir contacto de alguien que la quisiera y a su vez, a quien ella también quisiera. Y Hagrid sabía de sobras que tanto Hermione, como Harry y Ron, le habían querido siempre mucho. Quizás tanto como él los quería a ellos.

- ¿Estás mejor ahora?-. Preguntó el semi gigante al ver que el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba menos que antes.

- Sí-. Contestó ella con la cara escondida en su pecho grande y cómodo-. Muchas gracias por consolarme-. Dijo aún sin mirarle a la cara.

- No, Hermione-. Pronunció Hagrid sin abandonar el tono suave-. Gracias a ti en todo caso, por acudir a mí. No es necesario que te diga que puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras o lo necesites. ¿Verdad?

- No, Hagrid, no es necesario-. Entonces levantó la cara y le miró a los ojos-. No les dirás nada a Ron y a Harry de todo lo que te he contado. ¿Cierto?

- Te prometo que seré una tumba, Hermione. Ahora prométeme tú algo.

- Lo que quieras…

- Si Ron o Harry vuelven a hacerte sentir miserable, utilizada o despreciada en algún sentido que ellos no sean capaces ni de intuir…Dales una buena patada en el culo para ver si reaccionan y si por el contrario siguen sin tomar conciencia del daño que te han hecho, mándamelos y yo mismo les daré no sólo una patada en el culo sino unas cuantas, que si no consiguen abrirle los ojos al menos los mandarán a otra galaxia. Con lo cuál, dejarán de molestarte.

Hermione se rió un poco, entonces le dio un beso a Hagrid en la mejilla que tenía más próxima. Él sonrió.

- No creo que sea necesario que les saques fuera de órbita con una patada, Hagrid-. Dijo ella riéndose otro poco-. Aunque sin duda sería algo increíble de ver. Pero también pienso que luego les echaría de menos. Después de todo, son mis mejores amigos…

- Y uno de ellos concretamente, es más que sólo eso.

- A veces me pregunto cómo he podido enamorarme de Ron. La verdad es que no sé cómo sucedió. Podría decir que un día sentí que le quería como algo más que a un simple mejor amigo. Y también admito que me siento físicamente muy atraída por él. Pero aunque es verdad que le quiero mucho, hay ocasiones en que hasta yo misma me pregunto si no me habré equivocado con él.

- ¿Equivocado?

- Al aceptar ser su novia.

- ¿Estás dudando de eso? No deberías hacerlo si se supone que tú le amas. Cuando una persona se enamora de otra, Hermione…No es normal plantearse cosas así. Lo lógico y también normal sería que te imaginaras todo de color de rosa estando con él. Quiero decir, que deberías tener mejores pensamientos respecto a Ron y vuestra relación en lugar de plantearte si te has equivocado al escogerle como tu pareja definitiva.

- Ése es el mayor problema, Hagrid, que no sé con seguridad si él es mi pareja definitiva.

- Entonces…¿No le amas?

- Sí lo hago. En su mayor parte, eso es lo que siento por él. Siento que le amo. Pero también siento que si en lugar de ser su novia, lo fuese de cualquier otro chico, las cosas serían diferente o incluso mejores. Ron…no es ni siquiera consciente del daño que me hace a veces con las cosas que me dice o los desplantes que me da. Y lo peor de todo es que antes él me acusó de que sólo le dedicaba tiempo cuando yo quería. Dijo que le resultaba muy difícil estar conmigo cuando era yo la primera en quitarse de en medio.

- ¿En serio que dijo eso?

- ¡Sí y yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayan nombrado prefecta y con ello tenga obligaciones que me mantienen lejos no sólo de Ron sino también de mi otro mejor amigo!

- Si Harry supiera cómo te sientes ahora y lo triste que estás, estoy seguro de que haría lo posible por levantarte el ánimo. Él nunca ha soportado verte sufrir.

- ¿Qué qué?-. Cuestionó ella mirándole con asombro.

- Lo que has oído-. Dijo Hagrid contemplándola con ternura. Entonces acercó un pulgar a la mejilla más próxima de Hermione y la acarició mientras le decía…- Creo que nunca has sido consciente de lo mucho que te quiere Harry Potter y de todo lo que le importas.

Ella abrió aún más sus ojos marrones.

- Puedo asegurarte que lo que digo es cierto-. Continuó Hagrid-. Y lo digo porque tú, no has compartido con Harry ciertas confidencias que sólo ha dicho estando conmigo. Ni siquiera Ron lo sabe, Hermione. Pero desde hace años, Harry siente una preocupación tan grande por ti, que sería capaz de partirle la cara y otras partes del cuerpo a quien pudiera ser capaz de provocarte un llanto como el que tenías antes. Y si no me crees, no me importa. Pero yo te juro, que lo que digo es verdad. Porque incluso cuando estabais en cuarto curso, Harry amenazó a Ron con pegarle si él volvía a hacerte llorar.

- ¿Te refieres a la noche del baile cuando Ron me acusó de traidora por ir con Víctor en lugar de con él?

- Sí. Cuando Harry te vio llorar por culpa de los comentarios hirientes que te hizo Ron…¿Sabes lo que le dijo al que siempre fue su mejor amigo y su posesión más preciada tal y como tú y las sirenas del lago siempre habéis creído?

- ¿Qué le dijo?-. Quiso saber Hermione con claro interés en su rostro aún lloroso.

- Creo recordar que sus palabras exactas fueron…"Si la haces llorar otra vez…"

- ¿Quieres decir, que esa frase inacabada fue una amenaza directa para Ron?

- Por supuesto, y sé bien que Ron la captó porque fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no volver a pronunciar nada malo contra ti, delante de Harry, aquella noche.

- ¿Y tú crees de verdad que Harry Potter pegaría a su mejor amigo sólo porque él me hubiese hecho llorar?

- Pues claro que lo creo.

- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hagrid. Porque a lo largo de estos siete años de amistad, Ron me ha hecho llorar más de una vez con sus comentarios hirientes y nunca jamás he visto ni oído a Harry, amenazar a Ron con pegarle o incluso hacerlo delante de mí.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, Hermione. Nunca lo has visto ni oído, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea posible que suceda porque yo sé que sí es posible. Es más, ya ha sucedido.

- ¿Ellos se han pegado por mi causa?

- Por tu causa no, Hermione. Pero Harry sí ha pegado a Ron por defenderte y protegerte de sus malas opiniones hacia ti.

Hermione se quedó completamente asombrada e impactada ante lo que Hagrid acababa de confesarle. El semi gigante se rió un poco al ver su cara de asombro supremo, sin embargo, eso le animó a seguir confesándole cosas a ella, de lo que sabía él sobre lo mucho que representaba Hermione para Harry.

- ¿Y cuándo, si puedo saberlo?-. Preguntó Hermione antes de que Hagrid siguiese hablando-. ¿Ha pegado Harry a Ron, para defenderme de él, si puedes contármelo?

- La última vez que Harry pegó a Ron porque no soportaba más el escuchar cómo él se metía contigo, fue el año pasado. Cuando tú le lanzaste a Ron el ataque de canarios.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Harry vino a verme porque quería contarme algo importante para él, igual que has hecho tú conmigo cuando has venido y te has puesto a llorar. Sólo que en aquella ocasión él no lloró delante de mí pero sí me hizo ver lo furioso que estaba con Ron por todo lo que él te criticó.

- ¿Ron habló mal de mí porque estaba enfadado al haberle lanzado los canarios?

- Sí, y no sólo eso, sino que se puso a decir cosas que fueron horribles para Harry. Cosas que seguro Ron no pensaba de verdad. Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que cuando Ron se enfada contigo lo que menos hace es hablar bien de ti.

Hermione asintió, dándole la razón, Hagrid prosiguió con su relato.

- Él empezó a insultarte y también a decirle a Harry lo horrible que eras además de agresiva, por haberle lanzado los canarios sólo porque tú le acusaste de no pasar tanto tiempo contigo desde que él estaba con Lavender.

- Ésa fue una excusa para ocultar lo celosa que me sentía de que él se hubiese fijado en ella en lugar de en mí.

- Lo sé. Como también lo sabía Harry. De hecho, se lo dijo a Ron. Le dijo que tú le gustabas y que él estaba siendo injusto contigo. Pero Ron no quiso creerse que te sintieras atraída por él. Principalmente porque en aquellos momentos, él no consideraba posible que eso fuese cierto.

- ¿Ron creía que sería imposible que yo me fijase en él como chico además de cómo amigo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Digamos que porque él…siempre se ha sentido de alguna forma, inferior a ti. Como si no estuviese a tu altura. Como si tú no le considerases lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Eso le producía rabia además de frustración y por eso y otras muchas cosas negativas que sentía hacia ti en aquellos momentos, reaccionó criticándote a más no poder.

- ¿Y cuándo sintió Harry que ya no soportaba escucharle más? O mejor dicho…¿Cuándo consideró necesario pegarle?

- Cuando Ron le dijo que todo iría mejor si tú no estuvieras en la vida de ninguno de ellos.

Al oír eso, los ojos marrones de Hermione volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Hagrid se las quitó con un dedo antes de que cayesen.

- No te deprimas de nuevo, por favor-. Pidió el semi gigante aún usando el tono dulce con ella-. Tú sabes perfectamente que no lo dijo en serio. Ron es muy hiriente en sus palabras cuando está molesto, pero si realmente no te quisiera o no te apreciara, no sólo no se habría relacionado contigo de manera amistosa sino que tampoco se habría enamorado de ti. ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió, pero eso no hizo que se sintiese mejor.

- De todas maneras-. Continuó Hagrid-. Tanto tú, como Harry y yo sabemos, que Ron os quiere a los dos muchísimo. Y también sabemos que cuando él te acusó de traidora en el baile de los campeones, lo dijo porque no quería admitir la realidad delante de ti y Harry.

- ¿Y esa realidad a la que te estás refiriendo tiene que ver quizás con que Ron estaba celoso de que yo hubiese escogido a otro chico en lugar de a él, como pareja del baile?

- Exactamente, Hermione. Eso es el trasfondo de todo. A Ron le gustas desde que estabais en cuarto. Pero no tuvo el valor de admitírtelo hasta que pasasteis a séptimo.

- A mí él me gusta desde el año pasado. Antes sólo le veía como un buen amigo. Pero cuando él estuvo con Lavender en sexto…Me entraron unos celos terribles. Entonces me di cuenta que él me gustaba como chico además de cómo amigo.

- Y eso nunca te ha sucedido con Harry. ¿Verdad?

- No. Para mí Harry Potter es el mejor amigo que he tenido y tendré en toda mi vida, pero no pienso en él como el hombre ideal para mí. Al menos no por el momento.

- ¿Por el momento?

- Lo digo por lo mismo que me ha sucedido con Ron.

- Ah, ya, entiendo por dónde vas. Tú te refieres a que, igual que un día descubriste que Ron te gustaba como chico, también podría sucederte con Harry pero hasta ahora eso no ha ocurrido. ¿Voy bien?

- Bien no, Hagrid, perfectamente.

- Y…aunque sea un poco cotilla por mi parte preguntártelo…¿Nunca te has planteado cómo te iría en una relación con tu otro mejor amigo?

- No digas otro, Hagrid, porque para mí, Harry es el mejor amigo de los dos que llevan conmigo siete años seguidos.

- Vale, rectifico. Harry es para ti el mejor amigo que has tenido jamás y Ron es sólo tu novio.

- No, Ron es mi novio y un buen amigo. Pero Harry es el mejor amigo, ahí está la diferencia.

- ¿Y qué es más importante para ti, tener un buen novio o un mejor amigo?

- Un mejor amigo, Hagrid. Las relaciones amorosas pueden terminar tan fácilmente como empiezan. Pero si la amistad es buena, ese lazo no se rompe nunca por mucho que esos amigos puedan discutir o incluso pelearse.

- Entonces…¿Tú jamás dejarías de ser amiga de Harry y Ron?

- Por supuesto que no. Al menos no por mi parte. Si ellos me dijesen "ya no soy tu amigo" tendría que conformarme con perderles. Pero estoy completamente segura que yo no les abandonaría a no ser que hiciesen algo imperdonable para mí.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- No lo sé, pero sería suficientemente horrible como para no querer volver a verles las caras mientras yo viviera.

- Ponme un ejemplo.

- Matar a mis padres, ése es uno buenísimo. No soportaría ser amiga de la persona que acabó con quienes me trajeron al mundo y se han ocupado de mí durante todo lo que llevo de vida.

- Entiendo perfectamente por qué dices eso, Hermione.

- Puede que Ron y Harry no tengan una relación tan buena con sus padres como sí tengo yo con los míos. Principalmente porque en el caso concreto de Harry, él ni siquiera ha podido tenerla ya que Voldemort mató a James y Lily cuando Harry tenía tan sólo un año. Pero aún así, soy perfectamente consciente de lo mucho que le habría gustado a mi mejor amigo, tener una relación normal con ellos. Respecto a Ron…

- Sus padres sí están vivos y le quieren igual que al resto de sus hijos así como quieren a su única hija…

- Que dicho sea de paso vuelve a ser la novia de Harry este curso escolar…

- Pero tú no valoras igual la relación que tienen los Weasley con Ron que la que sí tienes tú con tus padres. ¿A que no?

- Claro que no. Mis padres no son nada parecido a los suyos y no sólo porque sean tan muggles como yo sino porque el concepto que tienen mis padres de familia y de cómo educar a los hijos, es muy distinto a como siempre he visto que llevan en el hogar de los Weasley. Igualmente no dudo de que Arthur y Molly quieran con locura a todos sus hijos y a su única hija. Lo que sí creo…es más, incluso siento…es que…por mucho que ahora yo sea la novia de uno de sus hijos, ellos nunca me verán como alguien de la familia. Algo que no sucede con Harry. Yo diría que los Weasley adoptaron a Harry como parte de la familia incluso mucho antes de que él decidiera hacerse novio de Ginny.

- ¿Y a ti te gustaría tener una relación tan cercana con los Weasley como siempre ha tenido Harry?

- No lo sé, sí en ciertos aspectos, no en otros.

- ¿Y cuáles son los más grandes, los ciertos aspectos o los otros?

- Los otros.

- Entonces no tienes que preocuparte, Hermione…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque realmente, los Weasley no te importan tanto ni tampoco te inquietan como tú crees creer.

- ¿Ah no?

- Si lo hicieran, estarías buscando desesperadamente su aprobación. Y eso es algo que tú nunca has hecho, al menos a mí no me has dado la impresión de necesitarlo.

- Porque no lo necesito, Hagrid. Pero si algún día Ron y yo fuésemos un matrimonio…A mí me gustaría que su familia me considerase un miembro más de su clan y no sólo la esposa de uno de sus hijos.

- Sigo entendiendo todo lo que me dices, Hermione. Aún así…me mantengo en mi opinión. Tú no necesitas tanto a los Weasley como sí quieres creer. Realmente creo que ni siquiera necesitas a Ron para ser feliz. Sin embargo…

- Dilo.

- Sí necesitas a Harry.

- Eso que nadie lo dude. Por él soy capaz de todo…Y por su seguridad…

- Harías lo imposible porque estuviese a salvo. ¿Verdad? Incluso dar tu vida para salvar la suya.

- Por supuesto que la daría.

- Porque le quieres.

- Tanto como no puedo ni describirte. Harry es para mí, algo esencial no sólo para mi felicidad sino también para mi vida. Si él desapareciese, creo que perdería una parte de mí tan importante y grande como para sentirme incompleta si él no está conmigo.

- Ya sé lo que te ocurre-. Dijo Hagrid colocando un poco de pelo de Hermione tras una de las orejas de ella. La castaña le miró curiosa.

- ¿Qué me ocurre con qué exactamente?

- Con muchas cosas que me has contado, Hermione, pero sobre todo con lo que sientes de verdad por Harry.

- ¿Lo que siento de verdad por Harry?

- Eso he dicho.

- ¿Crees que no sé lo que siento por él?

- Creo, que tú crees saberlo, pero realmente no eres consciente de todo lo que sientes por tu mejor amigo, sino sólo de una parte. Aunque es una parte muy importante, sin duda.

- ¿Y qué, según tu intuición es lo que me ocurre o incluso siento, por mi mejor amigo?

Hagrid abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento, la puerta de su cabaña se abrió con estrépito para dar paso a Ginny. Quien apareció con la cara desencajada de angustia.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?-. Preguntó Hermione bajándose del sillón de Hagrid y acercándose a la pelirroja-. Estás pálida…- dijo preocupada.

- Harry está en la enfermería-. Apuntó la hermana de Ron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos marrones se llenaban de lágrimas-. Le busqué por todo el castillo porque quería hablar con él y cuando sólo me faltaba la enfermería, vi salir de ella a la Señora Pomfrey. Al verme en la puerta, ella me dijo que mi novio estaba inconsciente desde anoche. Por lo visto, un animal peligroso le atacó en la pierna derecha y ella ha pasado varias horas curando a Harry. Ahora está dormido porque Pomfrey le dio un sedante además de otros remedios curativos. Pero lo peor de todo es que ella no me ha dejado verle. Dice que no quiere que ninguno de sus seres queridos le vea hasta que él tenga mejor aspecto. Por lo visto no quiere preocuparnos. Pero yo no puedo evitar asustarme cuando ni si quiera me dejan ver a mi novio. ¡Seguro que cuando despierte y se vea sin más compañía que la de la señora Pomfrey, se asustará mucho!

- Eso no es cierto-. Dijo Hermione amablemente frente a Ginny-. Harry ha despertado solo en esa misma enfermería, más ocasiones que a la que tú te estás refiriendo, Ginny. Y nunca se ha asustado al no vernos a ninguno de nosotros. Es más, creo que lo normal para él, es verse solo, porque así es como se ha sentido la mayor parte de su vida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-. Quiso saber la pelirroja mirando con recelo a Hermione-. ¿Y por qué piensas eso cuando no es verdad?

- ¿Qué no lo es?-. Cuestionó Hermione mirando significativamente a Hagrid. El semi gigante asintió demostrándole a la prefecta que entendía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería en aquél punto de la conversación.

- Pues claro que no-. Insistió Ginny mirando mal a Hermione-. Y no sé cómo puedes decir algo así cuando tú precisamente eres la mejor amiga de Harry y también su sombra. Ya que no le dejas solo a no ser que tú misma estés ocupada en algo. Si incluso a veces tenemos que quitarnos de tu vista y la de mi hermano para poder tener algo de intimidad entre nosotros…

- Para que luego me diga Ron, que Harry y ella no se esconden para estar solos por mucha gente que tengan alrededor-. Dijo Hermione aún mirando a Hagrid. El semi gigante se rió por lo bajo, Ginny bufó en señal de molestia. Eso hizo reír otra vez a Hagrid.

- Mira, Hermione, no sé a qué viene ahora eso que has dicho y la verdad es que tampoco me importa en estos momentos. Sólo vine a buscarte porque Ron me dijo que estabas aquí y pensé que quizás te gustaría saber lo que le ha ocurrido a mi novio que de sobras sé, es tu mejor amigo. Ahora que, si tan claro tienes que no te preocupa lo solo que pueda sentirse Harry si no te ve, prefiero ser yo la única que vaya a la enfermería y quedarme en la puerta hasta que el mismo Harry salga de ella o la señora Pomfrey cambie de idea y me deje entrar a verle.

- Ginevra Weasley-. Dijo Hermione con seriedad mirando a la pelirroja-. Que sea la primera y última vez, que te oigo decir que no me importa que Harry se sienta solo o que yo no esté con él. La verdad es que no sé cómo has podido decir algo así cuando tú misma has reconocido, que eres consciente de la amistad tan grande que nos une. Y para tu información te diré, que tanto yo misma como el propio Harry, sabemos perfectamente lo mucho que nos importamos y lo que nos preocupamos el uno por el otro.

- Pues yo añadiré algo más-. Comentó Hagrid mirando también serio a Ginny-. Tú serás su novia, pero no conoces a Harry ni la mitad de bien de lo que sí crees conocerle. Si lo hicieras, habrías entendido a la perfección qué quiso decir Hermione cuando dijo que para Harry no representaba ningún problema verse solo en la enfermería cuando se ha sentido solo la mayor parte de su vida.

- Con todos mis respetos, Hagrid…- continuó Ginny mirándole molesta-. No te metas en lo que no te importa.

- Me meto porque sí me importa-. Apuntó el semi gigante poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la pelirroja. Quien tragó saliva cuando vio la mirada que él le dedicaba-. Sólo para que te quede bien claro, señorita Weasley…De las tres personas que estamos aquí presentes, la primera de todas en conocer a Harry fui yo. Yo también fui quien se presentó en el faro donde le tenían sus tíos, para evitar que él siguiera recibiendo cartas mágicas que le anunciasen su ingreso en Hogwarts. Yo fui la primera persona en traerle un pastel de cumpleaños y de paso fui yo mismo quien le dijo que él era un mago, cuando ni el propio Harry era consciente de que lo era. Así que no me digas lo que me importa y lo que no, cuando es de Harry Potter de quien estamos hablando. Porque para tu información te diré, que ese chico me importa más a mí de lo que nunca jamás te importará a ti.

- ¡Pero cómo te atreves a decirme algo así!

- Te lo digo y me atrevo, porque soy adulto, un profesor de este colegio, un amigo personal de Harry y porque además no tengo por qué medir lo que digo y lo que no, cuando estás presente. Para mí, tú no eres ni tan siquiera la mitad de importante de cómo sí me resulta Harry o incluso Hermione. A quien por cierto considero la única mujer y persona, que entiende y comprende a Harry, como jamás le ha demostrado ninguna otra fémina de este colegio. Ni siquiera tú, Ginny, por muy novia que seas ahora de él. Yo no dudo que él y tú os queráis, pero sí dudo que seas capaz de darle lo que él necesita para ser completamente feliz con alguien del sexo opuesto al suyo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Lo que has oído, ni más ni menos. Y no pienso seguir aclarándotelo. Lo que sí voy a hacer es advertirte, como profesor de este colegio, que si vuelves a faltarme el respeto en tu trato hacia mí, te castigaré de tal manera que no volverás a pasar un rato a solas con Harry de aquí a que él termine su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts.

Ginny le miró con asombro pero fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no pronunciar palabra alguna.

Hermione puso cara neutral mientras miraba tanto a Ginny como a Hagrid, pero en su fuero interno, se alegraba enormemente del corte que le había pegado Hagrid a la pelirroja. Sobre todo se alegraba haber oído una cosa tan bonita como la que había dicho Hagrid a la hermana de Ron, refiriéndose a lo mucho que él valoraba a Hermione respecto a lo conveniente que era ella para Harry.

En toda su vida de estudiante, Hermione jamás había creído que escucharía algo así no ya de un amigo personal como era Hagrid sino además por parte de un profesor. Los profesores no solían tener amistad con el alumnado ni tampoco compartir confidencias con ellos o escuchar sus problemas. Siempre mantenían las distancias, era necesario en su profesión para no dar lugar a malos entendidos ni tampoco a que los estudiantes les perdiesen el respeto.

Pero Hagrid nunca había sido como el resto de los profesores del castillo. Principalmente porque él se hizo amigo de Harry, Ron y ella incluso mucho antes de que le nombrasen profesor de Hogwarts. Esa amistad que vino antes de su profesión, le había propiciado tener una relación con el trío que se salía de lo normal entre los profesores y los alumnos. Pero en su fuero interno, Hermione se alegraba de tener un profesor que no sólo fuese bueno en su trabajo de enseñante sino también un amigo excepcional y leal como siempre lo fue de ella y sus dos mejores amigos.

Al oír como él pronunciaba su nombre, la castaña le miró dejando sus pensamientos a un lado.

- ¿Sí Hagrid?

- Vamos a ver a Harry. Yo también quiero saber cómo está.

- Iré con vosotros.- dijo la pelirroja comenzando a caminar tras ellos.

- Por supuesto-. Apuntó el semigigante situándose al lado de Hermione, quien le miró sonriente a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo-. Pero no pienses que te dejaré entrar en la enfermería mientras Hermione y yo estemos ahí.

Ginny se paró en seco.

- ¿Por qué?-. Quiso saber ya sin ningún rencor ni desprecio en su tono de voz.

- Porque ahora mismo, estoy molesto contigo, señorita Weasley. Y apostaría todos los pelos de mi espesa barba a que Hermione también lo está. Y como amigo que soy de ella, no tengo ninguna gana de compartir espacio con una persona que nos ha despreciado tanto a ella como a mí, hace sólo unos minutos.

- Yo…- dijo Ginny tomando conciencia de cómo había metido la pata-. Lo siento.

Hermione notó sinceridad en su tono de voz, ella miró al semi gigante. Él no quiso conmoverse. Hagrid miró a la castaña y negó con la cabeza, la única prefecta de Gryffindor comprendió rápidamente, devolviéndole un gesto afirmativo. Él sonrió, contento de que ella respetase su decisión de no perdonar a Ginny por el momento.

* * *

Cuando Hagrid, Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la enfermería, se encontraron con Ron en la puerta de la misma. Él los saludó, Hermione ni si quiera le miró. Eso molestó al pelirrojo pero no quiso montar un número delante de su hermana y el semi gigante.

Hagrid y la castaña entraron en la enfermería, Ron se quedó fuera junto a su hermana. Pues ella le dijo que sólo Hermione y Hagrid debían pasar por el momento.

El pelirrojo preguntó por qué, pero Ginny no quiso darle más detalles hasta el instante en que vio cómo Hagrid y Hermione cerraban la puerta.

* * *

- Hola Poppy-. Saludó Hagrid amablemente-. La señorita Weasley nos ha dicho a Hermione y a mí que Harry estaba aquí. ¿Nos dejas verle?

- A ti sí, pero a ella no-. Añadió la enfermera mirando a Hermione. La castaña la miró alarmada.

- ¿Tal mal está?-. Quiso saber la Gryffindor.

- No, ahora está a salvo-. Apuntó Pomfrey volviendo a mirar a Hagrid-. Pero sigue pálido. Perdió mucha sangre, creí que no conseguiría salvarle…

- Pero lo conseguiste-. Dijo Hagrid mirando con cariño a su compañera y amiga-. Porque eres la mejor enfermera que ha tenido jamás este colegio.

- Gracias, Hagrid-. Dijo la buena mujer ruborizándose un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran cumplidos a menudo-. Tú puedes pasar a verle, pero no quiero que lo haga la señorita Granger. Sé perfectamente que si ella o incluso Ginny, viesen cómo está Harry ahora, se asustarían y prefiero evitarles ese mal trago.

- Por favor señora Pomfrey…- pronunció Hermione mirándola suplicante-. Déjeme ver a mi mejor amigo. Usted sabe tan bien como Hagrid, que ya he visto herido a Harry otras veces. No se preocupe por mí, le aseguro que no me asustaré si le veo pálido. Para mí es más preocupante aún el no poder verle. Si no compruebo por mí misma que está bien, entonces sí que me imaginaré cosas verdaderamente horribles.

- Créame señorita Granger…- continuó la enfermera con amabilidad-. La palidez a la que me refiero no es a la que usted está acostumbrada. Le aseguro, que es mejor que usted no vea al señor Potter hasta que él mismo despierte y pida verla o yo misma le dé el alta.

- ¡Pero…!

- He dicho que no, Hermione. Además, necesito que por el momento sólo Hagrid entre conmigo. Él es el especialista en cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Conoce todas las criaturas de Hogwarts mucho mejor de lo que yo misma sé sobre animales o seres capaces de causar heridas graves.

- Ah, ya entiendo-. Dijo Hermione de nuevo-. Usted quiere que Hagrid entre a ver a Harry para que le dé su opinión profesional sobre lo que ha atacado a mi mejor amigo…¿Verdad?

- Así es, señorita Granger. Por lo tanto… ¿será usted tan amable de esperar aquí hasta que tanto su profesor como yo misma hayamos comprobamos lo que necesitamos?

- Sí señora. ¿Luego podré ver a Harry?

- Por supuesto, querida-. Apuntó Pomfrey con una sonrisa-. De sobras sé que usted es no sólo la mejor amiga del señor Potter sino también la persona que más le quiere.

Hermione no dijo nada pero sus ojos marrones miraron los de la señora Pomfrey transmitiéndole que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Sin más, la enfermera y Hagrid entraron en la habitación de las camas.

Tras contarle lo que había tenido que hacer para curar a Harry, Hagrid se acercó hasta la cama donde descansaba el moreno y situó una silla junto a la misma, para poder observar al chico de cerca.

- Parece ser que su aspecto es bueno a pesar de lo pálido que está. Que lo está y mucho. Pero sé de sobras que la pérdida de una gran cantidad de sangre puede ocasionar una palidez como la que él tiene ahora.

- No es su palidez lo que más me preocupa, Hagrid, sino las consecuencias del arañazo que le hicieron en la pierna derecha. Si mueves la sábana, podrás ver el aspecto que tiene.

- ¿Tan malo es?

- Compruébalo tú mismo.

Sin más, Hagrid siguió la sugerencia de su amiga. Y una vez que retiró la sábana suficiente para ver las dos piernas de Harry, el semigigante emitió un sonido de asombro supremo que también denotaba preocupación.

- Por las barbas de Merlín…

- Pinta mal. ¿Verdad?

- De lo peor, Poppy. Creo que se está gangrenando.

- Eso parece, pero te aseguro que el antídoto que le apliqué, lo evitará. Igualmente me da mucha pena de Harry…

- Como si lo de Voldemort no hubiese sido suficiente. Ahora tendrá que lidiar con un nuevo problema en su vida que seguramente la trastocará por completo.

- Por eso quería que tú lo vieras antes que sus amigos o incluso su novia, Hagrid. Necesito tu opinión como experto en Criaturas Mágicas.

- Antes de emitirla dime sinceramente cuál crees tú que fue la criatura que le atacó.

- Quizás me equivoque, pero creo que pudo ser un Lipan. Sus garras son suficientemente potentes como para desgarrar así la piel de cualquier humano. Y por el aspecto del profundo arañazo que tiene la pierna derecha del señor Potter, estoy segura que fueron las uñas de un Lipan las que lo ocasionaron.

- Te doy la razón en esa sospecha, Poppy.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, Hagrid?

- Eso depende de lo efectivas que puedan ser tus curaciones. No me interpretes mal, no dudo de tu efectividad como enfermera. No es eso, Poppy. Pero me interesa mucho saber qué tipo de antídoto fue el que empleaste para eliminar el veneno que pudiera introducirle a Harry, esa terrible criatura.

- Usé el más potente y efectivo de todos los que conozco. El único capaz de anular hasta el más mortal de todos los venenos.

- Entonces obraste bien, Poppy. Pero me temo, que eso no evitará que Harry sufra las consecuencias de haber sobrevivido al Lipan.

- ¿Crees que se convertirá en uno de ellos?

- No lo sé. Esto no es igual que cuando un humano sufre la mordedura de un hombre lobo. Después de todo, el hombre lobo es medio humano media bestia. Los Lipan son criaturas mágicas completas. No tienen ninguna parte humana ni tampoco comportamientos de personas. Son bestias, monstruos asesinos sedientos de sangre y carne fresca. Es posible que Harry no se convierta en un Lipan completo, pero sí podría transformarse en una especie de híbrido que sin duda mataría con la misma efectividad que lo haría el monstruo original que le atacó.

- Entonces…¿Harry será peligroso a partir de ahora, podría atacar o incluso matar a cualquier persona de este colegio, ya sea estudiante o profesor?

- Por supuesto que podría. Y sí, Harry será peligroso. Por lo tanto, lo mejor que podemos hacer es aislarle de todas las personas de este castillo.

- ¿Deberíamos llevarle a San Mungo? Quizás allí encuentren algún remedio que le devuelva a la normalidad.

- No sé si existe alguna cura para los híbridos de Lipan, Poppy. Principalmente porque es la primera vez que veo que un humano sobrevive a un arañazo de estas criaturas. Aunque tampoco me extraña que Harry lo haya logrado. Él siempre ha sido muy fuerte, sobre todo por las ganas tan grandes que tiene de vivir. Ha pasado todo su crecimiento en Hogwarts, sobreviviendo a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Si Harry Potter ha conseguido acabar con ese psicópata y sus seguidores, estoy seguro que logrará sobrellevar esta nueva situación horrible que va a tener en su vida a partir de ahora.

- ¿Y si te equivocas, Hagrid, y si el señor Potter no consigue sobrellevarla? Imagínate que él se pone a matar gente o incluso criaturas del bosque prohibido. Imagínate que cuando eso sucede él no es por ejemplo consciente de lo que hace porque domine en él su parte animal. Pero luego…tomará conciencia de lo que haya hecho. Ya sea porque él mismo vea restos de lo que haya matado o porque alguien le diga que él ha sido el causante. Eso le crearía un sentimiento de culpabilidad tal, que no creo que pudiese asumir fácilmente.

- Tienes razón, Poppy, Harry es muy capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier batalla para salvar la vida, pero no es un asesino nato como sí lo era Voldemort. Tener muertes o asesinatos en su conciencia…Le serían muy difícil de sobrellevar o incluso aceptar.

- Podría llegar a creerse un monstruo de verdad y no sólo porque le hayan convertido en eso…

- Y si eso sucede entonces tendremos que lidiar con un Harry no sólo transformado en una bestia asesina sino en una persona que no se acepta así mismo ni a la situación que tiene que vivir por lo que le ha ocurrido con el Lipan.

- Claro que si él no hubiese desobedecido esa norma del colegio que dice que no se puede explorar a deshora, esto no habría sucedido.

- Que Harry Potter respete todas las normas del colegio es casi tan imposible como el hecho de que sus padres resuciten de repente.

- Tienes razón-. Dijo la enfermera riéndose un poco-. Harry siempre ha sido un merodeador nato, por algo es hijo de James…

- Me pregunto qué diría él si pudiese ver lo que le ha pasado a su único hijo…

- Probablemente le llamaría "estúpido" unas cien veces. Luego haría lo imposible por encontrar una cura o algo que evitase su transformación.

- ¡Eso es!

- ¿Qué es lo que es, Hagrid?

- ¡Tenemos que buscar algo que nos sirva para que Harry no se transforme en otro algo parecido al Lipan. Y si no existe ese otro algo, quizás sí encontremos la manera de evitar que se convierta en un asesino sediento de sangre!

- ¿Existe algún remedio o incluso alguna cosa que venza los instintos asesinos de los Lipans?

- Que yo sepa no. Esos instintos los llevan innatos, igual que su fuerza. Pero estoy convencido que si no podemos vencerles, al menos sí podremos controlarlos. Hay una leyenda que dice…

- Cuéntamela, Hagrid.

- Antes de eso, debería hablar primero con Irma.

- ¿Para qué necesitas el consejo de nuestra bibliotecaria?

- Su consejo no, encontrar un libro que necesito sí. Y sólo ella conoce todos los libros que tenemos en Hogwarts.

- Cambiaré la pregunta: ¿Para qué quieres consultar un libro si según tú, no existe cura posible para que Harry no se convierta en un Lipan?

- La leyenda que aún no te contado, está en ese libro. En ella se dicen varias cosas que podrían sernos útiles a la hora de controlar a Harry. Cuando la haya leído y revisado por completo, vendré a decirte todo lo que sé sobre ella. O puede que no sea yo quien te lo cuente, sino otra persona a quien también le apasionan los libros y que haría cualquier cosa, por su mejor amigo.

- Por supuesto te refieres a Hermione.

- Sí, Poppy. Estoy seguro que tanto Irma como ella, no dejarán de buscar en cada libro de Hogwarts, hasta encontrar lo que necesitamos para que Harry vuelva a ser el que era.

- ¿Puedes al menos decirme lo más importante de esa leyenda antes de que me cuentes de qué trata?

- Lo único que puedo adelantarte, es que aporta lo que se supone la clave, para acabar con la bestia interna que pronto dominará a Harry.

- ¿Y esa clave es?

- Matar al monstruo.

- Por las barbas de Merlín…

- Entiendo que te asuste, Poppy. Porque estoy seguro que también comprendes lo que eso implica.

- Si matas al monstruo, también matarás a Harry…Porque Harry será ese mismo monstruo…

- Eso es. Por eso necesito encontrar el libro de la leyenda. Quiero leerlo con detalle, puede que encontremos más cosas aparte de esa medida extrema, que nos sirvan no sólo para acabar con el monstruo que pueda habitar en Harry sino conservar la vida del Harry humano que tanto hemos querido siempre todos nosotros.

- Espero de corazón que lo consigas, Hagrid. No quiero ni imaginarme, el dolor tan grande que produciría en Ron, Ginny y Hermione, la muerte de Harry Potter.

- Sobre todo en ella…

- Sí, sin duda alguna la señorita Weasley sería quien más le lloraría. Después de todo es su novia.

- Yo no me refería a esa "ella"-. Apuntó Hagrid mirando significativamente a la señora Pomfrey-. Sino a la única "ella" que ha estado al lado de Harry de manera incondicional, durante siete años de sus respectivas vidas. Es más, yo creo que para Harry, "ella" es única y también insustituible.

- Vuelves a referirte a Hermione.

- Por supuesto, es la única mujer y persona que conozco, que no sólo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Harry Potter, sino que también es quien más le quiere.

- En eso, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Hagrid.

- Espero de corazón, que el amor desinteresado que siempre le ha mostrado Hermione a Harry, unida a esa amistad leal y verdadera que sólo ella es capaz de transmitirle…Sirvan de algo para dominar al monstruo si por cualquier motivo, no conseguimos matarle y salvar la parte humana de Harry al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Amor desinteresado? Ah, espera, ya sé a qué tipo de amor te estás refiriendo. Después de todo, ese amor va incluido en la amistad tan fuerte que siempre le ha unido ella al señor Potter.

- Así es, Poppy.

- ¿Y tú crees de verdad que eso será suficiente para dominar al monstruo que habitará en el interior de Harry?

- Lo creo. Siempre se ha dicho que "eso" todo lo puede. Hasta las cosas más imposibles.

- Pues yo espero que no te equivoques, Hagrid. De sobras sé que nadie más que tú, entiende de bestias y criaturas mágicas. Además, durante años te he visto no sólo dominarlas sino domesticarlas. No creo que exista una sola criatura del bosque prohibido, que no obedezca el sonido de tu voz o un gesto concreto que le hagas.

- Existe una que nunca me ha obedecido. Precisamente porque yo no sabía, que estaba en el bosque.

- El mismo Lipan que ha atacado a Harry. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. Ignoro cómo y cuándo llegó al bosque prohibido. Pero pienso hablar con Firenze para que me ponga al corriente. Después de todo, los centauros siempre están al tanto de todo lo que ocurre. No en vano se consideran los guardianes del bosque.

- ¿Me contarás luego lo que él haya podido decirte?

- Por supuesto, querida amiga.

- Tendríamos que informar a McGonagall de lo ocurrido al señor Potter. Ella como directora de Hogwarts debería estar al tanto. ¿No crees?

- Desde luego que lo creo. Pero no le digas nada todavía. Primero quiero ver cuánto tarda Harry en cambiar.

- ¿Quieres esperar a que mate?

- No, Poppy. Quiero comprobar durante cuánto tiempo puede seguir siendo humano antes de convertirse en una bestia asesina.

- Entonces…guardaré el secreto de lo ocurrido hasta que tanto tú como yo notemos los primeros síntomas de cambio en el comportamiento o incluso aspecto, del señor Potter.

- Gracias por apoyarme en esto, Poppy.

- De nada, Hagrid.

- Ahora, si te parece bien, iré afuera a decirle a Hermione que puede pasar a ver a Harry.

- De acuerdo. Pero primero cúbrele con la sábana. No creo que deba verle desnudo.

- Ah no, claro…

La señora Pomfrey se rió un poco por el despiste que había tenido el semi gigante. Y justo después de que él cubriese al moreno, tanto él como ella salieron para decirle a Hermione, que podía verle.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2: **El monstruo presentado aquí como Lipan, del que conoceréis más datos a partir del segundo capítulo, no existe ni sale en los libros de Harry Potter. Es decir, que es de pura y original creación mía. No confundáis la palabra "Lipan" con la de "Lycan". Pues aunque se parezcan, no tienen el mismo significado. "Lycan" en inglés, es la acortación de "Lycantroph" que en castellano significa "Licántropo", más comúnmente conocido por "Hombre Lobo." De todas maneras, a partir del segundo capítulo, se incluirá una conversación entre Hagrid y la señora Pomfrey, sobre los "Lycans" y los "Lipans". Ahí aprenderéis más de la bestia que ha atacado a Harry en este primer capítulo.

Conforme avance la historia, vais a conocer a dos personajes que también son de mi invención. ¿Recordáis a Tracy Jonhson de "Salvaje"? Ella también era de mi propia creación y no de la de J.K. Bueno, pues en esta nueva historia que hoy os he presentado, van a salir dos personajes nuevos: un chico y una chica. Creo que os van a gustar, aunque también podéis cogerle a él algo de recelo porque…digamos que va a interesarse por una chica concreta, que también interesa a dos chicos concretos. El nuevo personaje del que os hablo y que todavía no conocéis en este primer capítulo del fic, será un rival bastante potente de superar para la opinión de los dos chicos. Ya entenderéis por qué conforme avance la historia. Sin más, me despido, espero que hayáis pasado un verano fantástico (excepto en Chile y Argentina que si la memoria no me falla ahora están en invierno) y que hayáis ligado bronce (ponerse moreno/a). Yo he vuelto a casa bastante morena y no es de extrañar cuando he pasado tanto julio como agosto, en la playa con mi familia.

Un abrazo fuerte de oso, cuidaros mucho. Atentamente: RAkAoMi. -)


	2. Cap2 ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?

**Nota de la autora: **viernes, 27 de agosto de 2010.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo. Por cierto Sandrita Granger, Sayukiran(Gali) y amiga, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, jcm13, de nada. Gracias a vosotros en todo caso por estar y seguir ahí. D G Drago...sólo una cosita. Cuando yo dije en la segunda nota de autora del capítulo uno que iba a sacar a una chica nueva, no me refería a Tracy. Puesto que Tracy ya no es nueva cuando existe en "Salvaje." Yo me refería a una chica que hasta ahora no existe en ninguna historia mía. De todas maneras, tanto ella como él (puesto que son dos los personajes que me he inventado para este fic) aparecerán en el tercer capítulo. En un principio pensé hacer una referencia de ellos en el segundo cap pero al final cambié de opinión y los metí en el tercero. Donde, no sólo se refieren a ellos sino que están presentes. Sólo decir que tanto él como ella, son increíblemente guapos y atractivos. Y sí, la van a liar gorda, no porque quieran mal meter sino porque los pobres se van a encontrar con un marrón y unas situaciones que ni por asomo van a provocar. Más bien son los demás los que producirán esos follones. Pero en fin, es que la vida es así. Y yo en mis historias intento poner dentro de lo que es un mundo mágico...situaciones que ocurren en la vida real. Porque por muy magos y brujas que sean los personajes, son ante todo personas. Y las personas humanas somos muyyy complicadas. Tanto es así, que incluso de lo más tonto e insignificante, hacemos un mundo.

Potter10...por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. Antes en los anónimos de otras historias mías, te llamabas Potter05 si la memoria no me falla. Oye me alegro que sigas ahí. Si quieres volver a llamarme, puedes hacerlo. Sigo teniendo el mismo número. Pero por motivos de seguridad, no voy a recordártelo aquí. Sin más, os dejo con el segundo cap del fic "Monstruo".

Un abrazo fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Simbología**:

Con comillas y letra normal, pensamientos internos de los personajes o palabras textuales de algo leído o incluso de algún dicho o refrán.

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

* * *

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene situaciones o escenas así como lenguaje (en ocasiones) que podría herir la sensibilidad de algún lector o de alguna lectora. Durante el desarrollo del fic os vais a encontrar también, escenas íntimas. Pero no son tan fuertes como podáis imaginar pues si lo fuesen, este fic no estaría metido en la categoría T sino en la M. ¿Queda claro?

Eso espero.

**Curiosidad: **La conversación que mantendrán Harry y Hermione cuando él despierte en la enfermería…No tiene desperdicio, pero ninguno. Os aseguro que en ciertas partes, hasta yo misma he llorado de risa al escribirlas. En otras soltaba suspiros tontos cuando les ponía en momentos Bimbo (o sea tiernos). Así que…espero que cuando os encontréis la escena donde Hermione entra en la enfermería por una de las ventanas (es que ella está volando en la escoba, ya sabréis por qué.) Os aconsejo que leáis con detalle todo lo que ahí hablarán ellos y también revelarán. Porque no es sólo que sea divertido o tierno sino que dice mucho de la confianza tan grande que tienen Harry y Hermione (aunque eso es algo que hemos visto siempre en los libros) y la naturalidad con la que son capaces de hablar de cualquier cosa por mucho que uno de ellos, se ponga rojo de timidez. ¿Queréis saber quién se sonroja? Pues venga, empezad a leer el capítulo. Ya me diréis más adelante si queréis, qué os pareció. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.2. "¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?"**

En cuanto entró en la habitación de las camas, lo primero que hizo Hermione Granger fue tomar asiento en la silla que minutos antes, había colocado Hagrid.

La castaña observó con preocupación el aspecto pálido y dormido, de su mejor amigo. Hermione comprobó entonces que la señora Pomfrey no le había mentido ni tampoco exagerado cuando le dijo que Harry tenía una palidez alarmante.

Ella miró preocupada al moreno, pero antes de dejarse llevar por pensamientos funestos, prefirió ser optimista y convencerse así misma de que él se recuperaría. Después de todo, Harry Potter había sobrevivido a cosas peores, que al ataque de una criatura mágica.

- Entonces…- dijo Hermione mirando a la señora Pomfrey que también se había sentado al lado de la cama de Harry, sólo que en el lado contrario donde estaba Hermione y quedando además, frente a la castaña-. ¿Harry está inconsciente por culpa del ataque de un animal del bosque prohibido?

- Sí, señorita Granger. Aunque más que animal, yo emplearía mejor la palabra "monstruo".

- ¿Tan grande es?

- Como ni se imagina. Creo que es incluso más corpulento que Grawp, el hermanastro de Hagrid.

- ¿Y de musculatura también va sobrado?

- Ni lo dude.

- ¿Podría saber cómo se llama?

- Lipan.

- ¿Lipan, no querrá decir usted Lycan?

- No, señorita Granger. Dije Lipan. Lycan, es la acortación de "Lycantroph". Que como usted bien sabe, significa "Licántropo" o mejor dicho "Hombre lobo." Pero no ha sido eso lo que atacó anoche al señor Potter. Sino un Lipan, que también es una acortación de la palabra "Lionpanther."

- Que significa textualmente…"Leónpantera."

- Efectivamente. De hecho, el Lipan es un monstruo que tiene la piel negra como las panteras pero no todo el aspecto de una sino sólo parcialmente.

- Cuénteme todo lo que sepa, señora Pomfrey. Soy toda oídos.

- El Lipan tiene el pelo negro como las panteras pero su cara es la de un león, sin embargo no posee la melena que ellos tienen. Pero sí tiene cuerpo de pantera, alas de vampiro y zarpas de oso.

- Menuda mezcla…

- Sí, en el mundo mágico no se encuentran muchas criaturas mágicas que sean de aspecto normal. Eso lo sabe usted tan bien como yo.

- ¿Qué más, señora Pomfrey?

- Los lipans son capaces de pegar zarpazos tan potentes como los de un oso aunque el aspecto de su pata sea el de una pantera. También pueden volar gracias a sus alas de vampiro y, al igual que le ocurre a esos seres mitad hombres mitad murciélagos, necesitan sangre para alimentarse.

- ¿Sangre humana, animal o ambas?

- Sangre de cualquier persona, animal o criatura, que la tenga en su organismo.

- ¿Los lipans también beben la sangre de sus víctimas como hacen los vampiros?

- Y hasta los despedazan para comérselos como haría cualquier animal salvaje, señorita Granger.

- ¿Por eso el lipan atacó anoche a Harry, porque quería engullírselo?

La enfermera asintió.

- Suerte que no lo logró. No sé lo que usó el señor Potter para escapar de él, pero sin duda fue efectivo.

- ¿Qué tipo de hechizo sirve para controlar o detener a un lipan?

- Ninguno.

- ¿Sólo se le puede detener con fuerza bruta?

- No, querida. De la única forma en la que se puede detener a un lipan, es matándolo.

- Comprendo. Y…

- ¿Sí, Hermione?

- ¿Le ocurrirá a Harry lo mismo que le sucedió a Lupin? ¿Se convertirá en un Lipan al igual que nuestro profesor de tercero se transformaba en hombre lobo cuando había luna llena?

- Mucho me temo que sí, querida.

Hermione la miró alarmada, Poppy continuó revelándole cosas.

- Harry no se convertirá en lipan porque haya luna llena. Se transformará en ese monstruo simplemente porque parte del veneno que tienen dentro los lipans, se introdujo en el cuerpo del señor Potter cuando el que le atacó anoche le arañó en la pierna derecha. Desde luego habría sido peor que el lipan se lo comiera o le dejase sin una sola gota de sangre en su organismo. Al menos Harry está vivo y eso sin duda es bueno.

- ¿Bueno?-. Dijo la castaña mirándola asombrada-. ¿Qué tiene de bueno que mi mejor amigo se convierta en una bestia asesina sedienta de sangre?

- Lo positivo de eso, señorita Granger, es que todavía no ha sucedido. Y mientras Harry siga siendo humano, tenemos tiempo de sobras para buscar alguna solución que revierta lo que aún está por ocurrir o si no podemos revertirlo, al menos intentaremos controlar su furia asesina.

- Dijo usted… ¿Furia asesina?

- Eso mismo, sí. Un lipan es un monstruo, Hermione. Una criatura horrible, brutal y asesina, que no deja de cazar y matar hasta que ha saciado su hambre.

- ¿Y de verdad cree usted que Harry se convertirá en uno de ellos?

- No sé si iguales a ellos. Porque después de todo, él no es un monstruo de verdad ni tampoco tiene nada animal en su morfología o incluso cuerpo. Lo más probable será que se convierta en una especie de híbrido. Quizás conserve algo humano en su aspecto externo, más no en el interno.

- ¿Se refiere usted a que Harry, una vez convertido en ese híbrido, dejaría de mostrar un comportamiento normal o incluso humano para tener otro que sólo sea animal?

- No únicamente animal sino también monstruoso y asesino. Después de todo, el lipan ha dejado su marca en él, Hermione… y eso sin duda traerá consecuencias en la vida de su mejor amigo.

- Pero esas consecuencias serán temporales. ¿Verdad señora Pomfrey? Tarde o temprano encontraremos la manera de devolverle la normalidad a Harry. ¿O no?

- El mundo mágico, señorita Granger, tiene miles de años de antigüedad, igual que el muggle del que usted procede. Hasta el día de hoy, no he conocido ni sabido jamás, ningún caso de personas humanas que hayan sobrevivido al ataque de un lipan. Harry Potter es el primero que lo consigue. Quizás porque después de todo el lipan sólo consiguió herirle en la pierna derecha. Pero el veneno de ese monstruo penetró en la piel de Harry, y…aunque yo le administré anoche el más potente de todos los antídotos que conozco… dicho antídoto le evitará la muerte, más no impedirá que su mejor amigo, se convierta en algo muy distinto al chico que usted ha conocido durante ahora siete años seguidos.

- ¿Y cuándo cree usted que ocurrirá esa transformación?

- Lo ignoro, señorita Granger. Ya le he dicho que es la primera vez que sucede algo así en un humano. Ni Hagrid ni yo misma tenemos respuesta a esa pregunta. Sólo esperamos que sea más tarde que pronto.

- ¿Podré ayudar en algo?

- Sabía que me lo preguntaría. Por algo es usted la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. La respuesta es sí, querida, puede y debe. De hecho…Hagrid me dijo que la señora Pince, conocía un libro que habla sobre una leyenda en la que se da la clave para acabar con el lipan. Lo malo es, que según me dijo Hagrid, la única manera efectiva de destruir al monstruo es matándole.

- ¡Pero haciendo eso también mataremos a Harry!-. Dijo la castaña con claro miedo en su rostro-. ¡Pues según lo que ha dicho usted, el monstruo vivirá en el interior de mi mejor amigo. Y yo me niego en rotundo a poner la vida de Harry en peligro aunque sea por el bien común de todos nosotros!

- Cálmese, Hermione-. Dijo Pomfrey con amabilidad-. Hagrid dijo también que quizás en el libro de la leyenda, existiese una forma de conseguir matar al monstruo sin acabar con la parte humana de Harry. Estoy segura que eso es posible. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que nuestro querido guarda bosques, nos dé la solución.

- Entonces…¿Ese libro sólo lo puede leer Hagrid?

- Lo puede leer cualquiera, pero fue él la primera persona en decirme que iba a consultarlo. Supongo que luego se lo pasará a usted. Hagrid sabía de sobras que usted querría leerlo o incluso buscar más libros que pudiesen ayudarnos a conocer más sobre los lipans.

- Tenga por seguro que lo haré, señora Pomfrey. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguir tanto información como encontrar la solución que pueda curar a mi mejor amigo y devolverle a la normalidad.

- Estoy convencida de que si existe esa solución, usted la encontrará antes que nadie, Hermione.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza, señora Pomfrey.

- De nada querida.

En ese momento, la voz de Hagrid sonó al lado de la puerta de acceso a la enfermería. Poppy se levantó y salió de la habitación de las camas para hablar con él. Dejando sola a Hermione con el todavía durmiente Harry.

"La enfermera dijo que habían herido a Harry en la pierna derecha. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por ver el tamaño y aspecto de la herida…Ya sé que a ella no le gusta que miremos a los pacientes sin su consentimiento pero como no está aquí ahora supongo que no es malo que eche un vistazo a lo que ese lipan le ha hecho a mi mejor amigo."

Sin sospechar ni por un instante, que Harry Potter estaba completamente desnudo bajo la sábana que lo cubría hasta el cuello… Con un solo movimiento, Hermione apartó la tela suficiente hasta poder ver las dos piernas del moreno.

- ¡Ahí va!-. Fue lo primero que pronunciaron sus labios al percatarse que la herida de Harry, estaba a la altura de su muslo derecho. Con lo cuál, Hermione vio que él no tenía puesta la ropa interior. Aunque por el momento, no se le había ocurrido elevar la vista más de lo necesario, para poder contemplar la desnudez de Harry, de los muslos para arriba.

- Sí que tiene un aspecto feo…- pronunció de nuevo Hermione mientras miraba con atención la herida del moreno. Entonces y llevada por la simple curiosidad, levantó más la vista y la enfocó en la cadera de Potter-. Así son los hombres desnudos de cintura para abajo.- dijo al ver no sólo su cadera sino lo que había inmediatamente después y que estaba cubierto por vello al igual que tenía ella pelo en el único órgano que creaba vida en su cuerpo femenino-. Bueno no puedo decir que sea un órgano que me llame la atención. Aunque tampoco es que me cause repugnancia-. Entonces miró hacia la cara de Harry y por un leve instante, se sintió culpable por estar contemplándole sin que él lo supiera-. Me siento como si estuviese haciendo algo imperdonable con Harry cuando realmente sólo estoy mirando por curiosidad-. Añadió Hermione usando un tono bajo para no ser oída por la señora Pomfrey o Hagrid.

Tras meditarlo un segundo, decidió que ya que le había visto las piernas, los muslos y todo lo que había de cadera para abajo...Ya no tendría importancia si terminaba de verle por la parte de arriba. Pues sintió que necesitaba saber cómo era él al completo. Entonces y utilizando sus ojos marrones como si fuesen un escáner, echó un vistazo general a todo lo que podía ver del cuerpo superior y desnudo de Harry estando como él estaba, tumbado bocarriba. Ya que la parte trasera, al estar apoyada en el colchón de la cama, no era visible para Hermione. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a mover al moreno no sólo por temor a despertarle sino por si acaso la señora Pomfrey entraba de nuevo en la habitación de las camas y la pillaba in fraganti.

Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, que no fue corta precisamente, pues ella contempló la desnudez de Harry de la cabeza a los pies y de los pies a la cabeza como dos o tres veces seguidas, conforme los ojos marrones de ella repasaron cada detalle del cuerpo de su mejor amigo…

Hermione decidió que ya había visto suficiente y volvió a sentarse en la silla (ya que había tenido que levantarse para ojear mejor al moreno) adoptando la pose normal de alguien que simplemente está observando a otro alguien que sigue durmiendo sin inmutarse ni tan siquiera ante los gritos que ahora se oyen claramente por fuera de la enfermería. Pues ahí se habían quedado Ron y su hermana. Quienes hartos de esperar, estaban no sólo gritando "¡Déjennos pasar!" sino dando varios golpes a la puerta.

- Pero qué oportunos…- dijo Hermione con claro sarcasmo pese a seguir sola, junto al durmiente Harry.

Un poco después, tanto Ron como Ginny, estaban en la habitación de las camas, observando el estado inconsciente del moreno.

- Antes de que podáis preguntar cualquier cosa…- dijo Hermione mirando a los dos pelirrojos-. Quiero que sepáis que lo que le ha ocurrido a Harry tiene que ver con el ataque de un Lipan. Un animal mágico y monstruoso cuyo cuerpo es la mezcla de varios animales y cuyo zarpazo ha dejado el muslo derecho de Harry, bastante feo.

- ¿Es que se lo has visto?-. Preguntó Ginny mirándola con desaprobación.

- Me lo dijo la señora Pomfrey-. Dijo Hermione sin responder "sí" o "no" a la que era su nueva amiga, aquél año.

- Pues yo voy a verlo por mí misma.

- ¡No!-. Pronunció rápidamente Hermione-. La señora Pomfrey no quiere que le destapemos. Podría enfriarse y no sería conveniente para el estado tan delicado en el que se encuentra ahora-. Mintió ella lo mejor que podía y esperando que sonase convincente tanto para Ron como para Ginny-. Además-. Añadió todavía con rapidez-. Ya que sólo le vemos el cuello y la cara…es muy posible que Harry esté desnudo bajo la sábana y no creo que debas verlo delante de tu hermano.

- Ahí estoy de acuerdo-. Apuntó el pelirrojo-. No quiero ver cómo miras la desnudez de Harry, estando yo presente. Aunque es verdad que ya sé cómo es él sin nada encima. Igual que él lo sabe de mí o el resto de nuestros compañeros. Por algo compartimos dormitorio. Y no creo que sea necesario que dé más explicaciones. ¿Verdad?

- No-. Secundó Hermione-. Después de siete años durmiendo y conviviendo con los mismos chicos, es muy normal que os hayáis visto desnudos más de una vez, teniendo como tenéis un dormitorio común que encima incluye aseo con ducha.

- Nosotras también tenemos una-. Dijo Ginny.

- Todos los dormitorios masculinos y femeninos del castillo las tienen-. Añadió Hermione-. Y es lógico que así sea cuando este castillo es enorme y desde luego no sería cómodo ni práctico para ninguno de nosotros, el tener que estar cambiando de estancia para poder vestirnos, asearnos o hacer nuestras necesidades.

- Te doy la razón en eso-. Dijo de nuevo Ginny-. De todas maneras ya sé cómo es el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre de la edad de Harry.

- ¡Ginny!-. Dijo Ron alarmado-. ¡Controla lo que dices delante de mí!

- No te alteres, Ron. Que no es para tanto.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- El cuerpo al que me refería no es el de Harry precisamente sino al de otro chico que un día vi desnudo por accidente.

- Explícate.

- Hace dos semanas me fui al lago con una de mis amigas. Queríamos bañarnos porque teníamos calor. Pero resultó que, al llegar allí, ya había dos chicos dentro del agua. Y como nos caían mal, no quisimos unirnos a ellos. Y justo cuando estábamos a punto de darnos la vuelta, oímos el grito de uno de ellos. Mi amiga y yo miramos y entonces vimos cómo el chico había intentado hacer una voltereta por encima del agua y se ve que debido al impulso, se le bajó el bañador. Así que tanto ella como yo descubrimos de repente, lo que todos los chicos tenéis de cintura para abajo.

- Entonces… ¿Todavía no has visto a Harry desnudo?-. Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- Eso…- continuó Ginny con una sonrisa chula en la cara-. Es algo que no pienso responderte.

- Ginny…

- No Ron, no insistas, porque no te diré nada. Si mi novio y yo nos hemos visto sin ropa, es algo que forma parte de nuestra intimidad. Y desde luego no voy a revelarlo delante de ti o de Hermione.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella-. Apuntó la castaña y riéndose para sus adentros, al recordar que ella sí que había visto a Harry completamente desnudo de la cabeza a los pies y de los pies a la cabeza-."Y si Ron o Ginny lo supieran, probablemente les daría un infarto"-. Pensó Hermione riéndose por lo bajo. Pero tanto Ron como su hermana, lo escucharon.

- ¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber?-. Preguntó Ginny.

- De algo que también forma parte de mi intimidad-. Dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

La pelirroja y su hermano fruncieron el ceño. Entonces, el cuello de Harry se movió un poco. Eso alertó a Hermione, quien no perdió tiempo en correr hasta la sala contigua para avisar a la señora Pomfrey y a Hagrid, que habían estado hablando apartados de los tres jóvenes, hasta ese momento.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Hagrid contemplaron cómo Poppy medía la temperatura de Harry y le tomaba el pulso. Cuando ella dijo…

- Está estable.

Los cuatro suspiraron aliviados.

- Ahora deberían irse. Necesito privacidad para hacerle más pruebas a Harry. Cuando él despierte, os avisaré.

- Gracias Poppy-. Dijo Hagrid. Entonces miró a Hermione-. ¿Te vienes conmigo a la biblioteca?

- Sin dudarlo-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa de complicidad en su bello rostro.

Hagrid le ofreció un brazo, Hermione aceptó esa muestra de caballerosidad y agarró el brazo de su amigo dispuesta a seguirle a la biblioteca o cualquier otro sitio que él sugiriese.

Ron y Ginny los vieron salir. Tras mirarse el uno al otro durante dos segundos, asistieron con las cabezas y pusieron rumbo al mismo sitio al que iban a ir Hagrid y Hermione.

* * *

- ¡Espera!-. Dijo la pelirroja justo cuando Hermione iba a abrir la puerta de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny?-. Preguntó Hagrid al lado de Hermione.

- Saber lo que os traéis entre manos-. Apuntó Ron antes de que su hermana hablase.

- Vamos a buscar información sobre un tema que nos preocupa y que tiene relación con Harry-. Dijo de nuevo el semigigante-. Y os aviso desde ya, que es un tema secreto que no pensamos compartir con nadie más a no ser que lo consideremos conveniente.

- ¿Y quiénes sí podéis compartirlo?-. Preguntó Ginny.

- Hermione, la señora Pince, la señora Pomfrey y yo mismo-. Terminó Hagrid mirando a la castaña de manera cómplice. Ella le guiñó un ojo, él devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Y por qué ella sí puede estar implicada en ese tema secreto y yo que soy la novia de Harry, no puedo participar?

- Porque tú no eres la persona adecuada para esta misión, señorita Weasley-. Dijo Hagrid mirándola serio.

- Sigues enfadado conmigo… ¿Verdad?

El semi gigante asintió.

- Ya te pedí perdón por eso, Hagrid. ¿No crees que deberíamos recuperar la normalidad?

- No-. Dijo él sin abandonar la seriedad-. Yo te trataré con normalidad cuando así lo crea conveniente. Hasta entonces…seguiré dirigiéndome a ti como un profesor le habla a una de sus alumnas. Y ya no tengo más que decir. Vamos Hermione, hablemos con Irma antes de que se haga más tarde.

La castaña asintió y pasó a la biblioteca aún agarrada al brazo de su amigo. Ron quiso seguirles, pero prefirió quedarse con su hermana y preguntarle qué le había ocurrido con Hagrid para que él la tratase manteniendo las distancias.

Ella se lo contó todo, sin cambiar nada de lo que ocurrió ni el cómo. Él se sintió molesto por lo que le había dicho Hagrid a Ginny, pero también entendió que ella se había pasado en su trato hacia el guardabosque y así se lo hizo saber a su hermana.

- La próxima vez que veas a Hagrid…- dijo Ron mirando a Ginny a los ojos-. Hazte el favor a ti misma de no olvidar que por muy novia que seas de Harry, ni por mucha amistad que tenga él con nuestro profesor de cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…La relación que tiene Hagrid conmigo, Hermione o el mismo Harry, no es comparable a la que tú tienes con el semi gigante. Entre otras cosas porque tú y él no habéis compartido ni la mitad de vivencias que sí hemos pasado Harry, Hermione, yo y él. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí Ron.

- Entonces comprende que Hagrid no puede tratarte con la misma confianza con la que siempre nos ha tratado a Hermione, Harry y a mí.

- Pero yo soy la novia del chico al que tanto quiere él. ¿No crees que eso sería suficiente para que Hagrid me incluyese en su grupo de confianza?

- No, Ginny. Le has hecho algo a Hagrid que él no soporta fácilmente. Le trataste mal, le hablaste rudo y con todo eso le demostraste una falta de respeto que jamás les hemos mostrado Harry, Hermione y yo.

- ¿Y qué debería hacer para ganar puntos a favor en la opinión de Hagrid?

- No lo sé. Supongo que nada. Creo que él te perdonará cuando sienta que debe hacerlo.

- ¿Y si no me perdona nunca?

- Tendrás que aguantarte. De todas maneras Hagrid nunca ha sido una persona rencorosa. Seguro que dentro de poco se le habrá pasado el enfado.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Lo digo porque le conozco bien, Ginny. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por los terrenos del lago?

- Prefiero darme un baño. Me muero de calor. ¿Me acompañas?

- Por supuesto, hermanita.

Juntos y al unísono los dos Weasleys salieron al exterior dispuestos a quitarse de encima el calor de aquel día de marzo que más parecía de verano que primaveral.

* * *

Tras estar dos horas consultando libros varios, Hermione encontró uno que hablaba lo suficiente de los Lipans como para que ella y Hagrid se hiciesen más de una idea de lo que podían hacer con Harry cuando él se hubiese convertido en algo parecido a ellos.

Hagrid por otra parte, sentado al lado de Hermione, ojeaba el libro de la leyenda, que la misma señora Pince le había dejado nada más pedírselo él.

El semi gigante aún no le había contado a la bibliotecaria lo que le había ocurrido a Harry. Principalmente porque cuando pidió el libro, otros estudiantes requirieron la atención de la señora Pince. Pero Hagrid pensaba ponerla al corriente en cuanto la biblioteca estuviese vacía. Cosa que sucedió una hora antes del almuerzo.

- Ahora Hermione-. Dijo Hagrid a la castaña una vez que comprobó que sólo él y ella quedaban en la zona de las mesas-. Vamos a hablar con la señora Pince antes de que algo más nos lo impida.

La castaña asintió y, agarrando el libro sobre los Lipans que ella misma había estado consultando, se acercó junto a Hagrid hasta el mostrador de la bibliotecaria. Quien como siempre, los saludó con amabilidad.

- Tú dirás, Rubeus-. Empezó la señora Pince mirando a Hagrid.

- Voy a contarte algo, que hasta ahora sólo sabemos la señora Pomfrey, Hermione, Harry Potter y yo mismo. Y tiene relación con algo grave que le ha ocurrido a Harry la pasada noche. Verás, Irma…

Cuando Hagrid terminó su relato, la señora Pince tenía los ojos tan abiertos por el asombro, que incluso Hermione se rió un poco al ver su expresión.

- Comprenderás por lo tanto lo grave que es esta nueva situación que afectará a la vida de Harry a partir de ahora-. Terminó Hagrid por el momento.

- Por supuesto que lo entiendo-. Dijo la señora Pince-. ¿Y habéis tenido la ocasión de decirle al señor Potter todo lo que le espera?

- No porque sigue inconsciente-. Apuntó Hermione-. Pero la señora Pomfrey nos dijo que en cuanto despertara, nos avisaría. Y si ella no me lo impide, pienso emplear todo el tiempo necesario en poner al corriente a mi mejor amigo, no sólo de lo que le ha ocurrido sino en lo que según Hagrid y la misma señora Pomfrey, me han dicho que se convertirá.

- Espero que se lo tome bien.

- Créame señora Pince-. Dijo de nuevo Hermione-. Harry Potter ha escuchado y asumido cosas peores, que el simple hecho de que pueda transformarse en un monstruo asesino. Aunque, conociendo a mi mejor amigo como le conozco, estoy segura que cuando él tome conciencia de los posibles asesinatos que pueda cometer estando transformado…Eso le afectará más que cualquier otra cosa que él considere insoportable.

- Lo que deberíamos hacer sería aislar a Harry de todo contacto con personas o criaturas, de este castillo-. Opinó nuevamente Pince.

- ¡No podemos hacer eso!-. Exclamó Hermione-. Harry no soporta estar aislado ni tampoco encerrado. Sus tíos usaron esa medida con él y otras cosas horribles, durante todo su crecimiento fuera de Hogwarts. Y…yo no estoy dispuesta a que en este colegio que él considera su hogar, se le dé ese tipo de maltrato por mucho que usted y otros miembros del profesorado, consideren lo mejor o más adecuado para protegernos de Harry. Además, no creo que sea tan horrible ni peligroso como usted y Hagrid lo quieren poner. Después de todo, Harry es humano. ¿Verdad? Por mucho que pueda transformarse en una bestia asesina, una parte de él seguiría teniendo raciocinio humano y eso le llevaría a no cometer demasiadas atrocidades. ¿Cierto?

- Se equivoca, señorita Granger-. Dijo la bibliotecaria mirándola con seriedad-. Usted no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo funciona la mente de un Lipan. Pero yo sí lo sé y puedo confirmarle sin lugar a dudas, que por muy humano que sea Harry Potter ahora mismo, en el instante en que se transforme en ese monstruo, nada de lo que se considera normal o razonable dentro de una mente humana, llevará al señor Potter a controlarse cuando esté bajo la apariencia de esa bestia.

- Pero Hagrid y la señora Pomfrey dijeron que seguramente Harry no sería un Lipan completo sino una especie de híbrido. Eso marcaría la diferencia. ¿No cree, señora Pince?

- Lo que yo creo querida mía, es que usted habla así porque es amiga del señor Potter y no quiere pensar que él pueda ser capaz de cometer algo verdaderamente horrible. Pero yo le insisto y no con ánimos de asustarla o de llevarle la contraria, que en el instante en que Harry cometa el primer asesinato, lo poco que pudiese quedar de su raciocinio humano, desaparecerá para siempre.

- Entonces…¿Una vez que se transforme en Lipan, ya no podrá volver a su aspecto humano?

- Eso no lo sé, Hermione. Nunca hasta ahora había habido supervivientes al ataque de un Lipan. Y por eso no sé si la transformación del señor Potter será un acto reversible o todo lo contrario.

- Pero el profesor Lupin sí podía recuperar su aspecto de hombre después de haberse convertido en hombre lobo…

- Porque los hombres lobo no son lobos completos sino sólo la mitad. Sin embargo los Lipans, sí son monstruos completos y además carente de todo lo que sea humano. Por eso veo más difícil que el señor Potter pueda volver a su aspecto humano una vez que se haya convertido en bestia. Sin embargo, prefiero ser optimista como usted y pensar que debe haber alguna forma de recuperar el aspecto y cuerpo humanos, de Harry.

- ¿El libro que tengo aquí sobre los Lipans, es bueno?

- De los mejores que se han escrito.

- ¿Y ahí menciona algo sobre la reconversión a humano?

- No lo recuerdo.

- Entonces me lo llevaré a mi habitación y lo ojearé con atención en cuanto tenga ocasión de estar sola.

- Ahora sería una buenísima-. Apuntó Hagrid-. ¿O has quedado con Ron?

- De Ron paso ahora mismo. Mi prioridad no es él, sino Harry.

Tanto Hagrid como la señora Pince sonrieron. Hermione les miró con atención.

- ¿Y bien, hay algo más de lo que deba usted informarnos, señora Pince?

- Por el momento no, señorita Granger.

- ¿Hagrid, quieres que te ayude en alguna otra cosa?

- No Hermione. Gracias.

- De nada.

- Vete si quieres a tu habitación a ojear el libro o haz lo que tengas que hacer antes del almuerzo. Cuando termines tus cosas y tus tareas de prefecta, ven a verme a mi cabaña. Aún tenemos una charla pendiente que no pudimos terminar esta mañana.

- ¿Qué charla?-. Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

- Una relacionada con algo que le pasó a Hermione hace unas horas y que la hizo deprimirse bastante.

- Hagrid…- pronunció la castaña mirándole con una ceja levantada.

- Ah, es cierto, olvidé que era un secreto-. Entonces miró a la señora Pince-. Lo siento Irma, tenemos que irnos. Gracias por tu ayuda.

- De nada, Rubeus-. Ella miró a Hermione-. Señorita Granger…

- ¿Sí señora?

- Cuando quiera, aquí me tiene.

- Gracias madame, lo mismo digo.

- Hasta luego a los dos, que paséis un buen día.

- Igualmente-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hagrid y Hermione. Sin más, salieron de la biblioteca poniendo cada uno un rumbo distinto.

* * *

Justo cuando Hermione iba por la décima página del libro sobre los Lipans…la puerta de su habitación sonó. Ella guardó el libro y abrió, encontrándose con Ron.

Él no pronunció palabra, sólo la besó en los labios. Hermione no tardó nada en apartarse. El pelirrojo la miró triste.

- ¿Todavía estás enfadada conmigo?

- ¿Tú qué crees?-. Dijo ella seria.

- Pensé que después de lo de Harry, se te habría pasado el disgusto. En la enfermería parecías normal…

- Estaba contigo y tu hermana, Ron. Y más preocupada por el estado de mi mejor amigo que por la discusión que tuvimos tú y yo esta mañana, pero sí, sigo enfadada contigo y tal y como te dije hace unas horas, cuando estoy furiosa contigo, lo que menos me apetece es besarte o que me beses. Así que si no has venido aquí para algo más importante que el asunto de nuestro enfado, te recomiendo que te marches pues ahora mismo me encuentro ocupadísima.

- ¿En qué, si lo puedo saber?

- En algo relacionado con ese tema secreto del que Hagrid no quiere hablaros por el momento.

- ¿Tiene relación con lo que le ha sucedido a Harry?

- Sí.

- ¿Crees que él se convertirá en un monstruo como le pasaba a Lupin?

- Lupin no era un monstruo, Ron, sólo un hombre lobo.

- Bueno…a ellos siempre se los ha considerado criaturas monstruosas por todo el mal que cometen…

- Para mí, Remus Lupin fue siempre un gran hombre que además era una bellísima persona. Y por muy muerto que esté ahora o por muy maldito que estuviera con el problema del hombre lobo…Te aseguro que no me hace ninguna gracia, oír cómo mi novio, le llama monstruo.

- Perdona Hermione. No lo dije con mala intención.

- Perdonado. A ver si aprendes a pensar antes de hablar, Ron. Así no meterías tanto la pata…

- ¿Y si tan torpe te parezco, por qué aceptaste ser mi novia, eh?

- Primero: yo nunca te he dicho que tú seas torpe. Segundo: acepté ser tu novia por la simple y sencilla razón, de que desde el año pasado, me siento muy atraída por ti y tú lo sabes de sobras. Tercero: Es verdad que a menudo metes la pata. Pero eso no implica que yo te considere torpe, sino imprudente. Ésa sí es una palabra que concuerda con lo que pienso de ti cuando la cagas con algo. ¿Algo más?

- Por el momento no. ¿Me perdonas por lo de esta mañana?

- De acuerdo, te perdono…

- ¿Me dejas besarte ahora?

- No.

- ¡Pero si me has perdonado!

- Todavía no se me ha pasado el disgusto…

- ¿Podemos quedar después o tienes tareas de prefecta?

- Lo segundo.

- ¿Y cuándo terminarás?

- Ni idea. Pero lo más probable será, que sobre la medianoche o así. Hoy tengo guardia en la torre de astronomía.

Ron sonrió con picardía, Hermione supo sin duda el tipo de pensamiento que rondaba ahora por su cabeza. Ella le dio un coscorrón.

- ¡Hey!-. Dijo el pelirrojo-. ¿Por qué me pegas? Como me salga un chichón…te juro que te lo devuelvo.

- No te he dado tan fuerte. Y como a ti alguna vez, se te ocurra ponerme la mano encima para provocarme un chichón o cualquier otra cosa que me deforme…Te juro por lo más sagrado, que te mandaré al carajo ipso-facto y entonces te quedarás sin novia. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Sí. ¿Y por qué tú sí puedes darme coscorrones? A mí también me sienta mal que me los des. Pero eso no hace que quiera romper contigo…

- Tú no puedes darme coscorrones por la sencilla razón, Ronald, de que los chicos tenéis más fuerza y musculatura que las chicas. Si tú me dieras un coscorrón, probablemente no me producirías sólo un chichón sino algo peor. Con lo cuál, yo me enfadaría el triple contigo. Y desde luego, por primera vez en mi vida desde que te conozco, me pondría violenta.

- ¿Y me darías un puñetazo como el que le diste a Malfoy cuando estábamos en tercero?

- Es un buen ejemplo.

- Eso sí que no quiero experimentarlo. Me duele hasta a mí cuando imagino lo que debió dolerle a Draco…Aunque desde luego pienso que se lo merecía.

- Gracias.

Ron dio un paso más hacia ella, Hermione no retrocedió, pero se mantuvo alerta.

- Venga mujer…- pidió el pelirrojo poniendo la cara más encantadora que fue capaz de sacar en aquél momento-. Déjame entrar en tu habitación para mimarte un poco…

- No, Ron. Estoy ocupada. Nos veremos esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

- No Hermione, no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Pretendes que espere hasta que den las doce de la noche para poder besarte y acariciarte?

- ¿Y por qué no? Ya te he dicho que ahora no tengo tiempo de estar contigo.

- ¿Y cuándo lo tienes? Últimamente es casi imposible que tengamos intimidad como pareja.

- ¿Vas a empezar otra vez con lo mismo de esta mañana, Ron? Porque si ésa es tu intención, déjame decirte, que no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo. Así que adiós.

Dándole un empujón no demasiado fuerte, la castaña hizo retroceder al pelirrojo y seguidamente le cerró la puerta en las narices. Eso le sentó fatal a Ron, quien pronunció un "¡Hermione!" tan furioso que hasta ella saltó de la impresión, en el interior de su habitación.

- ¡Ábreme la jodida puerta ahora mismo o te juro que la hago desaparecer!

La castaña se quedó pasmada. Era la primera vez en su vida, que escuchaba a Ron así de furioso y hablándole de aquella manera.

Segura de que era sólo una fase temporal, Hermione decidió no asustarse pero tampoco se animó a abrirle la puerta. Así que, después de abrir la ventana de su habitación de prefecta e invocar una escoba con el hechizo "Accio", la castaña salió del dormitorio y echó a volar dos segundos antes de que Ron consiguiese entrar en la estancia de ella.

- ¡Maldición!-. Dijo el pelirrojo con rabia cuando vio que ella no estaba-. ¿Pero por qué mierda se empeña en huir de mí? ¡Esto ya empieza a cansarme seriamente!

Tras girarse, Ron Weasley abandonó la habitación de Hermione, decidido a encontrarla costase lo que costase.

* * *

Intuyendo que Ron la buscaría, Hermione pensó que lo mejor era volver a su habitación antes de que a él se le ocurriese mirar de nuevo allí.

No había volado ni la mitad del camino de regreso cuando pasó por una de las ventanas de la enfermería y vio a Harry abriendo los ojos.

La sonrisa de Hermione, apareció de inmediato.

- ¡Harry!-. Dijo con alegría dando golpecitos al cristal. Ella vio cómo él giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido.

Al ver a su mejor amiga, flotando en una escoba por fuera de la ventana, la sonrisa de Hermione no fue la única que apareció. Pues otra también bonita, iluminó el rostro de Harry.

Él movió una mano como señal de saludo y luego le hizo un gesto de "pasa". Hermione no quiso rechazar la invitación.

Ella bajó de la escoba, la apoyó en la pared y se acercó corriendo a donde estaba el moreno. Tomando asiento en la misma silla que había ocupado ella horas antes de que él despertase.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?-. Fue lo primero que preguntó Hermione después de darle a él un beso en la frente. Harry volvió a sonreír.

- No estoy para pegar saltos. Pero al menos me alegro de seguir vivo. ¿Te ha contado la señora Pomfrey lo que me ocurrió anoche?

- Con todo detalle-. Apuntó Hermione mirando a su mejor amigo a los ojos-. Ella dijo que fue un Lipan el que te arañó en la pierna derecha. Por lo visto ese ser quería comerte…

Harry asintió dándole la razón.

- Pero tú conseguiste escapar de él y la señora Pomfrey se quedó asombrada de que lo hicieras porque por lo visto también, nadie humano excepto tú, había logrado antes, escapar del ataque de un Lipan.

- La verdad es que escapé por un pelo. Me metí en una cueva a la que él no podía acceder con su cuerpo. Pero lo intentó con la cara. ¿Sabes Hermione? Intentó pillarme de un bocado, sólo que yo me eché hacia atrás justo a tiempo.

- Siempre has sido un chico rápido de reflejos cuando estás en una situación que pone tu vida en peligro-. Dijo ella con suavidad y retirando un poco del flequillo de Harry que había caído en mitad de la frente donde tenía la marca de la cicatriz con forma de rayo, que había comenzado a desaparecer después de que él matase a Voldemort.

- Hazme un favor, Harry…- pronunció de nuevo Hermione ya sin tocarle el pelo-. Ahora que Voldemort está muerto y que no tienes a nadie más que te persiga con intenciones asesinas, procura no poner más tu vida en peligro si no es necesario. ¿De acuerdo?

- No te preocupes, Hermione…- dijo él sonriendo-. Con el ataque del Lipan he tenido suficiente. Además, tengo novia. Y me interesa mucho seguir vivo para poder construir con ella, en un futuro, una familia bonita.

- Estoy segura de que serás un marido y un padre, estupendo-. Dijo ella acariciando su mejilla con un dedo. Harry cerró los ojos aún sonriendo.

- Y yo estoy seguro que Ron y tú formaréis un matrimonio genial.

Nada más oír eso, ella dejó la caricia. Harry abrió los ojos y la miró preocupado.

- ¿He dicho algo que no debería, te he incomodado tal vez?

- No, Harry-. Dijo Hermione mirando al suelo de repente-. Tú nunca me incomodas. Eres el chico que mejor se porta conmigo…de todos con los que me relaciono. Es sólo…

- Cuéntamelo, Hermione. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- A ti te confiaría hasta mi vida-. Dijo ella más para sí misma que para él. Igualmente Harry lo oyó debido a la cercanía que compartían-. Pero no es de mi vida de lo que debemos hablar ahora. Sino de la tuya, Harry.

- ¿La mía? Que yo sepa, la mía está bien. Escapé de ser devorado. ¿Recuerdas?

- Pero aún no estás a salvo-. Hermione volvió a mirarle a los ojos, Harry vio miedo y preocupación en ellos.

- Háblame, Hermione-. Pidió él con voz suave-. Dime lo que te preocupa y lo que también te asusta. Puedo notar esas cosas en la manera en que me miras.

- No es lo único que tengo dentro. Realmente podrías notar más si mirases más tiempo, Harry, pero el miedo y el susto es lo que más dominan en mi interior ahora, te doy la razón.

- Hermione…

- Voy a decírtelo igualmente, pero te advierto, que no te va a gustar.

- Estoy listo para escuchar las malas noticias.

Tras mirarle a los ojos verdes que él había heredado de su madre, Hermione se lo soltó sin más.

- Vas a convertirte en una bestia asesina, Harry.

- ¿Qué?-. Él abrió los ojos con asombro-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De lo que va a ocurrirte debido al arañazo que te hizo el Lipan, anoche. Por lo visto ellos tienen un veneno mortal que introducen en la víctima cuando los arañan. Pero la señora Pomfrey te administró un antídoto potentísimo que anuló ese efecto. Sin embargo…el Lipan te ha transmitido carga genética mediante ese arañazo y eso será lo que te convierta en algo igual a él o por lo menos parecido. La señora Pomfrey y Hagrid dijeron que serías una especie de híbrido. Pero realmente, no están seguros.

- ¿Qué me ocurrirá cuando me convierta en eso, Hermione?

- Actuarás como cualquier otro Lipan. Matarás, te comerás a tus víctimas o si no te las comes, al menos sí te beberás su sangre. Y según lo que también me dijo Madame Pince…Cuando cometas esas atrocidades, si todavía tuvieras algo de raciocinio humano en tu cabeza transformada…desaparecerá para siempre.

- ¿Quieres decir…que no volveré jamás a comportarme como un hombre, que seré un monstruo para siempre?

- No lo sé, Harry. Realmente, como te dije antes, nadie antes de ti, había conseguido sobrevivir al ataque de un Lipan. Y nadie humano se había convertido tampoco, en uno de ellos. Por eso no tenemos aún muchos datos para informarte pero sí sabemos algo con seguridad…

- ¿Quiénes sois los que sabéis, Hermione?

- Hagrid, la señora Pomfrey, la señora Pince y yo misma. A Ron y a Ginny vamos a dejarle apartados de esto por el momento. Bueno, a ellos y a cualquier otra persona que consideren conveniente los adultos que te he nombrado.

- ¿Por qué tienen que ser ellos los que decidan algo así?

- Porque son los que más saben del tema, Harry.

- ¿Por qué no puedo informar a mi novia?

- Ella está informada, igual que Ron. Tanto Ginny como Ron saben que anoche te atacó un Lipan y que a causa de eso, terminaste en la enfermería. También saben que te hirieron en tu pierna derecha. Yo misma les puse al corriente. Pero aparte de eso, no saben nada más. Bueno sí, lo de tu posible transformación, pero ya está.

- ¿Qué dijo Ginny cuando tú le contaste todo eso?

- Nada. Sólo mostró interés por verte la herida. Pero yo no la dejé…

- ¿Por qué?

Hermione no respondió, sólo se puso colorada de repente. Harry la miró con curiosidad.

- Por qué, Hermione. Responde.

Ella negó con la cabeza, Harry levantó una ceja.

- Hermione…

La susodicha volvió a negar con la cabeza. Harry se puso serio, dedicándole una mirada que la hizo tragar saliva.

- Habla, ahora.

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos moviéndolos con nerviosismo. Harry perdió la paciencia.

- ¡Hermione!-. Tras el grito que le lanzó, ella no sólo reaccionó sino que se lo dijo sin pensarlo.

- ¡Es que estabas desnudo bajo la sábana. Yo lo vi. No es que quisiera espiarte ni nada, sólo quería ver el aspecto de tu herida antes de que entrasen Ron y Ginny. Pero cuando te vi desnudo de cintura para abajo no pude evitar querer ver el resto de tu cuerpo, Harry. Te juro que no lo hice con intenciones pervertidas ni nada parecido a eso. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Por favor perdóname!

Ella se agachó al más puro estilo de disculpa japonesa. Harry no sabía si reír o enfadarse. Finalmente decidió reír. Lanzando una sonora carcajada que no sólo hizo levantarse a Hermione del suelo sino mirarle llena de asombro.

- ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

- Debería estarlo-. Dijo su mejor amigo aún riéndose-. Pero voy a pasarlo por alto, porque jamás en mi vida, habría pensado que tendrías interés por verme desnudo. Y eso, más que enfadarme, me divierte como no te puedes ni imaginar. Jójó…Jójójójójó…

Hermione parpadeó mientras le veía reírse, él se calmó un poco y le guiñó un ojo. Ella suspiró aliviada volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

- Quién lo diría…- dijo el moreno mirándola aún divertido-. Hermione Granger es una mirona…¡Juájuájuájuájuájuájuájuá!

- ¡De mirona nada!-. Exclamó ella enfadada-. ¡Era pura curiosidad sana, Harry, algo normal cuando jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo salvo en las fotografías de los libros científicos!

- ¿En serio?-. Preguntó el moreno conteniendo las últimas carcajadas-. Me asombra oír eso. Yo pensé que tú ya lo habías visto todo, tanto de las personas como de lo que está relacionado con la magia o incluso el cuerpo humano. ¡Si no hay nada que no sepas, Hermione, fuiste tú la que me explicaste hace tiempo en qué consistía el sexo!

- Porque lo había leído y también porque mis amigas muggles me lo habían contado. Pero de ahí a saberlo por experiencia propia, había un gran trecho. De hecho no lo sé porque lo haya practicado. Soy tan virgen como tú.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que sigo siendo virgen?

- ¿No lo eres?-. Preguntó ella parpadeando un poco. Harry volvió a reírse.

- ¡Has picado! ¡Jóooojojojojojojo!

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Inocente, inocenteee! ¡Juájuájuájuajuá!

- ¡HARRY!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡BASTA!

Él dejó salir las últimas risas, entonces se calmó.

- Perdón-. Dijo sinceramente-. Es que me encanta buscarte las cosquillas. Cuando te enfadas conmigo estás tan graciosa…

- ¿Ah sí?

- Y también linda. Pero bueno, tú sabes que nunca te he considerado fea.

- Yo también creo que eres alguien atractivo además de un chico estupendo.

- Que de paso está buenísimo. ¿A que sí?- dijo él de broma.

- Pues sí.- Respondió ella con sinceridad. Entonces se puso roja y Harry volvió a reírse con ganas.

- No te preocupes Hermione…- dijo el moreno sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara-. No se lo diré nunca a Ron ni tampoco a Ginny. No creo que deban saberlo. Sobre todo ella. Creo que sería capaz de arrancarte los ojos para que no volvieses a mirarme por el resto de tu vida.

Hermione le miró asustada. Harry se rió de nuevo.

- ¡No iba en serio, tonta!

- ¡Pues menudo susto me has dado…Capullo!

Harry volvió a partirse de risa, Hermione bufó. Eso aumentó la diversión del moreno si es que aquello era posible ya que Harry estaba riéndose tanto que hasta lloró.

- Bueno vamos a calmarnos un poco-. Dijo el chico al sentir una punzada producida por la risa, en una de sus costillas -. No creo que me convenga demasiado reírme a lo bestia cuando todavía me duele todo.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Harry?

- Todo lo bien que podría sentirse alguien que ha sobrevivido a un ataque mortal. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Qué te pareció? Mi cuerpo, quiero decir.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

- Pues por la misma razón por la que tú me miraste mientras estaba inconsciente: Por curiosidad.

- Ah, pues…creo que tu cuerpo es normal. No le pasa nada raro ni tampoco tiene un aspecto fuera de lo común siendo como eres, un chico de 18 años.

- Oye, yo sé que tengo un cuerpo normal y acorde con la edad que tengo. Pero yo no me refería a eso cuando te pregunté qué te pareció. Sino si te parecía atractivo o algo por el estilo.

- Pues volveré a repetirte la pregunta: ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

- Me interesa saber lo que opinas de mí, físicamente. Sigo teniendo curiosidad, Hermione.

- Creo que eres…

- Dilo.

- Guapo y por supuesto atractivo. Y tu cuerpo, aún sin poder compararlo con ningún otro masculino que haya visto antes…

- Venga Hermione, continúa.

- Creo que es muy bonito. O quizás "bonito" no sea la palabra adecuada para halagar un cuerpo masculino, pero ahora mismo es la única que se me ocurre.

Harry asintió, demostrándole que la comprendía.

- Para ti no debe ser fácil hablar conmigo de algo así. ¿Verdad Hermione?

- Para mí es fácil hablar contigo de cualquier cosa, Harry. Pero reconozco que no me siento muy cómoda diciéndote lo que pienso de tu cuerpo.

- Bueno, perdona, es que quería saber lo que opinabas porque…nunca he estado seguro de si soy o no lo suficientemente atractivo para las chicas.

- ¿Y por qué no habrías de serlo, Harry?

- Porque nunca he tenido mucho éxito con ellas y pensé que a lo mejor era por mi aspecto.

- Por favor no digas eso…- dijo Hermione acariciándole la frente. Él cerró los ojos sintiéndose apoyado y relajado-. Sabes que no es verdad-. Continuó la castaña con voz suave y bonita-. Si tú has tenido poco éxito con las chicas no ha sido por causa de tu aspecto sino por tu inexperiencia con ellas. Y es normal que te ocurriese, Harry, después de todo, tú no has tenido la infancia ni adolescencia de cualquier otro chico de tu edad que no haya pasado lo que tú sí has sufrido con los Dursleys. Teniendo eso en cuenta y sabiendo como sé, la autoestima tan baja que te ocasionaron siempre…Es normalísimo que te preguntes si no vales suficiente. Pero yo puedo asegurarte de corazón, que eres un chico que vale un imperio. Y además también eres no sólo atractivo, sino guapísimo tanto por fuera como por dentro.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione?-. Pronunció él aún con sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué cosa, Harry?-. Quiso saber ella sin dejar de acariciarle la frente.

- No hay nadie aparte de ti, que me entienda, comprenda y conozca mejor que tú.

- Gracias-. Pronunció dándole un beso en el lugar que estaba acariciando. Entonces se acercó a su oído más próximo y susurró con ternura…- Te quiero, Harry.

Él añadió otra cosa, que provocó un pálpito en el corazón de Hermione.

- Te quiero, Hermione.

Ella no añadió más, no podía. Pero sintió perfectamente cómo sus ojos marrones se llenaban de lágrimas. Y no era para menos que se emocionara cuando "te quiero" no era algo que soliese decirle Harry con palabras. Aunque ella sabía de sobras que él la quería muchísimo.

- Ahora descansa-. Dijo Hermione quitándose las lágrimas sin que él lo viera-. Necesitas recuperarte pronto. Seguro que Ginny estará deseando estar contigo. En la intimidad, quiero decir. Y para ofrecérsela en condiciones tienes que estar al cien por cien de tus fuerzas.

- No necesito estar al máximo para poder besar a mi novia, Hermione. Pero si por algún casual, el tipo de intimidad al que te estás refiriendo ahora no tiene que ver con eso sino con el sexo…Entonces, supongo que sí, tienes razón en pensar que debo estar al cien por cien de mis fuerzas cuando se supone que ese tipo de actividad, cansa mucho.

- Dicen por ahí que también es muy placentera-. Añadió la castaña sin abandonar el tono suave. A Harry le resultó incluso sexy.

- Y también dicen que cuando lo compartes con alguien de quien estás enamorado, no sólo es placentero sino algo increíble.

- ¿Lo dices quizás por experiencia propia?

- Eso, no te interesa saberlo-. Él la miró entonces y le guiñó un ojo. Hermione se rió un poco.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo ella levantándose de la silla y agachándose todo lo que pudo hasta dejar su cara a la altura de la de Harry-. Siento haberte incomodado. No pretendía ser indiscreta.

- No me has incomodado, Hermione-. Admitió él sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara-. Y no eres tan indiscreta como piensas, la verdad es que la reina de la indiscreción es Ginny.

- Pero eso no debe ser un problema para ti. ¿Verdad? Ella te gusta igualmente.

- Claro que me gusta. Por eso estoy con ella como pareja.

- ¿Eres feliz con ella, Harry?

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Sólo lo crees?

- Realmente nunca he sabido bien qué es eso de la felicidad. Pero sé que tiene mucho que ver con estar a gusto con las personas que te rodean o en mi caso particular con Ginny, con la relación que tenemos. Y la verdad es que hasta ahora…la relación ha ido estupendamente. Espero que eso no cambie…

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si tú y ella os queréis?

- Porque tú dijiste que voy a convertirme en un monstruo. Y no sé si Ginny estaría dispuesta a aceptar algo así. Me refiero a que no estoy seguro de si me quiere tanto como para seguir siendo la novia de alguien que puede transformarse en un asesino sediento de sangre.

- No te preocupes por cosas que todavía no han sucedido, Harry-. Aconsejó Hermione acercándose más a la cara del moreno-. Y si por algún casual ella te abandona porque es incapaz de aceptar lo que pueda ocurrirte a partir de lo que te ha hecho el Lipan…

- Continúa, por favor-. Dijo Harry sintiéndose embriagado por la cercanía que compartía ahora con Hermione y por el tono de voz tan suave y bonito que seguía empleando ella con él.

- Dímelo y le meteré una buena patada en el culo-. Apuntó la castaña recordando unas palabras concretas que le dijo Hagrid a ella en la conversación que habían tenido aquella mañana-. O mejor…- Continuó Hermione-. Manda a Ginny a Hagrid para que sea él quien le dé no sólo una buena patada en el culo sino lo suficientemente potente, como para sacarla de órbita. Claro que luego, la echarías de menos.

Harry no fue capaz de reírse aquella vez, pero miró con mucho asombro a Hermione. Ella pensó que había metido la pata. Entonces se disculpó.

- Perdona no…pretendía molestarte ni nada por el estilo por lo que te dije de Ginny. Es sólo que esta mañana hablé con Hagrid de algo que me deprimía y él, intentando consolarme, me dijo eso mismo. Que le daría una buena patada en culo lo suficientemente potente para sacar a la persona que me molestase, de la órbita de la tierra. Yo entonces añadí que les echaría de menos.

- ¿A quiénes echarías de menos si Hagrid los sacase de la órbita de la Tierra, Hermione?

- A ti y a Ron.

- Quieres decir… ¿Qué tú le dijiste a Hagrid que quienes te habíamos deprimido éramos Ron y yo?

- No, la verdad es, que sólo le hablé de Ron. Pero Hagrid os puso a los dos como ejemplo, si por casualidad fueseis los dos quienes me causaseis dolor. Aunque yo sé perfectamente que tú no eres capaz de causármelo, Harry. Al menos no de forma consciente.

- ¿Y cuándo te he herido sin darme cuenta? Me gustaría saberlo.

- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora.

- Hermione, te lo ruego…respóndeme.

- No quiero. ¿De acuerdo?

- No, no estoy de acuerdo.

- Pues te aguantas. Yo decido no hablar de este tema contigo, y se acabó.

- ¿Chimpón?- dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con las manos como si chocase dos platillos musicales.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas, él la miró encantado. Aunque por dentro, seguía preocupado por lo que ella le había dicho.

- Ahora en serio, Hermione-. Comenzó el moreno dejando las bromas aparte-. ¿Cuándo y en qué momento o momentos, te he hecho daño?

- Que no quiero hablar de eso…pesado.

- Pues me lo vas a decir, a no ser que prefieras que siga dándote la lata con ese tema. Así que habla. Te aseguro que tengo mis oídos preparados y en perfecto estado, para escucharte.

- Yo sé que ellos siempre me escuchan, sea de lo que sea sobre lo que hablemos, Harry.

- Y yo sé también que tarde o temprano terminarás contándome lo que me interesa saber, Hermione. Así que venga, dispara.

- ¿Quieres que me enfade contigo y te mande al carajo por pesado supremo? ¿O prefieres que me levante y me marche de la enfermería dejándote con la palabra en la boca? Porque cualquiera de esas dos reacciones puedo tener, si sigues insistiendo en lo mismo, Harry.

- ¡Por favor no te vayas!-. Pidió el moreno cuando vio cómo ella se preparaba para levantarse-. No me gusta estar solo.- confesó por lo bajo-. Y menos estarlo en un sitio tan impersonal como éste por muchas ocasiones en que haya ingresado. Y la verdad es que lo he estado bastante en todos los años que llevo en Hogwarts.

-Sí…- apoyó Hermione volviendo a sentarse en la silla-. Se podría decir que la enfermería es tu segundo hogar. Pasas más tiempo aquí que en clase…A lo mejor por eso vas tan retrasado.

- No voy "tan" retrasado como tú me quieres poner, Hermione. Principalmente porque tengo a mi mejor amiga para ayudarme con las cosas que no entiendo o no sé hacer por mí mismo.

- Menos mal que lo reconoces, y sólo te ha costado siete años de nuestras vidas…

- Oye no exageres, no es la primera vez que no sólo reconozco sino que te agradezco, lo mucho que me ayudas siempre.

- Bueno sí, es verdad.

- ¿Me contarás por fin cuándo te he hecho daño sin darme cuenta?

- Qué pesado eres, la Virgen…

- No blasfemes, Hermione. Está feo. Sobre todo en ti, que eres creyente.

- No blasfemo, uso una expresión que cualquier persona muggle como yo diría, por muy creyente que fuese. Y por cierto…¿Crees en Dios?

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad.

- Y una leche…

- Vale, de acuerdo, mentí. Es que quería saber si tenías creencias religiosas porque hasta ahora nunca te lo había preguntado. Y sobre todo porque Ron, no cree en Dios y además se toma a guasa y no da importancia a la fé que yo sí tengo. Y eso me molesta como no te puedes ni imaginar.

- ¿Y por eso estás enfadada con él?

- Por eso sólo no, por otras cosas sí. ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enfadada?

- Porque sólo te expresas de esta manera cuando estás molesta por algo o con alguien. Y Ron es especialista en sacarte de quicio día sí y día también. La verdad es que eso sólo es lo que hace que me plantee por qué decidiste fijarte en alguien como él cuando pasáis más tiempo discutiendo, que disfrutando el estar juntos.

- Si te digo la verdad, ni yo misma tengo respuesta a eso, Harry. Un día sentí que quería a Ron más que como a un simple mejor amigo y entonces me di cuenta también, que me sentía atraída por él. Supongo que por eso, cuando él me propuso noviazgo al empezar séptimo, acepté sin dudarlo. Aunque sí es verdad que nuestra relación no ha mejorado o cambiado ni un ápice, a la que teníamos cuando sólo éramos buenos amigos. Bueno sí, ha cambiado el hecho de besarnos, porque eso antes como amigos no lo hacíamos. Al menos no usando la boca, claro, porque besos en la mejilla le he dado igual que te los doy a ti.

- Pero tú, nunca has sido igual de cariñosa con él que conmigo.

- Por supuesto que no, Harry. Él y tú sois completamente distintos en la relación que tenéis hacia mí. Por lo tanto no me provocáis lo mismo tanto juntos como por separado.

- ¿Entonces, yo soy…por decirlo de algún modo…en tu opinión…mejor que Ron? ¿Te sientes más a gusto conmigo que con él?

- Sí a todo lo que me has preguntado ahora mismo.

Harry sonrió.

- Y a todo esto…- dijo Hermione- ¿por qué tienes tanto interés por lo que puedo opinar de ti? Llevas un buen rato preguntándomelo.

- Nunca hasta ahora habíamos tenido una conversación como ésta y me interesa mucho saber lo que piensas, sientes y opinas. Ya sea de mí, Ron o incluso Ginny. Pero sí, me interesa sobre todo lo que opinas o sientas respecto a mí.

- ¿Y después de siete años, en los que no me he cansado de demostrarte lo mucho que me importas como amigo, lo también mucho que te admiro como mago, lo más todavía que te quiero y respeto como persona y lo increíblemente bien que pienso de ti como chico…Hace falta que te cuestiones cosas así, Harry, o incluso que me las preguntes?

- Sí, me las cuestiono y sí también, te las pregunto. Nadie más que tú, sería absolutamente sincera en todo lo que me diría. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Hermione, lo sincera y natural, que eres siempre conmigo.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry.

- Pues claro que has de quererme-. Dijo él haciéndose el importante, ella se rió por lo bajo-. Y no sólo eso, sino que encima te gusta mi cuerpo desnudo…Con lo cuál, deduzco que no sólo te gusto como amigo o persona especial para ti sino que incluso te sientes atraída por mí. Y eso desde luego, le viene genial a mi ego.

Harry lanzó una sonora carcajada. Hermione le acompañó en las risas mientras decía…

- No tienes remedio. ¡Pero ninguno!

Y su mejor amigo, se rió más todavía. Luego se calmó y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…

- ¿Y a que tú me quieres así, bromista y todo?

- ¿Tengo que responder a eso?-. Cuestionó Hermione mirándole con una sonrisa bonita en la cara. Harry asintió-. Pues no pienso hacerlo.

- ¡Mala!-. Dijo él riéndose. Ella recordó entonces que había quedado con Hagrid en su cabaña.

- Será mejor que me marche. Tengo que almorzar y luego ver a Hagrid para terminar la conversación que no pudimos esta mañana.

- ¡Ah!-. Exclamó Harry-. ¿Ésa en la que te deprimiste y en la que él te dijo que nos mandaría a Ron y a mí de una buena patada en el culo, fuera de la órbita de la Tierra, si te hacíamos sufrir de alguna manera?

- Ésa, sí, pero no sólo de eso vamos a hablar. Porque también vamos a tratar el tema de lo que te va a suceder a raíz del ataque del Lipan. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, tengo que dejarte solo. Pero no creo que lo estés durante mucho tiempo. La señora Pomfrey nos dijo a Ron, Ginny y a mí que nos avisaría cuando despertases. Lo que me extraña es que ella no haya aparecido en todo el tiempo que llevamos hablando.

- A lo mejor ha salido de la enfermería, Hermione. Si es la hora de almorzar, es probable que esté comiendo junto al resto del profesorado.

- ¿Quieres que le dé algún recado a Ginny, de tu parte?

- No, gracias. En cuanto se entere de que estoy despierto, seguro que no tarda nada en venir a verme.

- Cuídate, Harry-. Dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla.

- Tú también-. Añadió el moreno dando un beso a la mano de Hermione que lo acariciaba.

Ella le miró sorprendida, pues Harry no solía darle besos a menudo. Él le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y con la misma, se marchó. Acordándose por supuesto de llevarse la escoba y devolverla a su lugar de origen.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Sí, este capítulo es un poquito menos grande en tamaño que el primero. Pero no os preocupéis, habrá más capítulos grandes en otras partes de la historia.

Los que lleváis años siguiendo mis fics, sabéis de sobras que suelo jugar mucho con el tamaño. Puedo publicar un cap corto y otro más largo. Todo depende de lo mucho o poco que quiera meter en cada capítulo. Por cierto, a partir del tercer cap, vais a conocer a los dos nuevos personajes originales míos que os mencioné en la segunda nota de autora del primer capítulo. Por otra parte, el diálogo de Harry y Hermione en la enfermería cuando están solos, está puesto así principalmente para que vierais cómo ellos pueden hablar de lo que sea sin importar la temática. Es decir, que tienen una confianza bestial. Eso es lo que pretendí principalmente con dicha escena y también que se viese por supuesto lo unidos que están como amigos y lo mucho que se quieren.

De otro lado...me partí de la risa con la escena donde Hermione ve desnudo a Harry. ¡Ella no sabía que lo estaba! Lo normal sería que a él le hubieran dejado puesta la ropa interior al menos. ¿Verdad? Pero si la señora Pomfrey se la hubiera dejado, la cosa no tendría tanta gracia. Y lo que pretendí en un principio fue que la escena resultase algo cómica. Ya me diréis si lo conseguí o no. Y si supiéseis la de expresiones que usé hasta decidir dejar sólo la de "¡Ahí va!" que sale de la boca de Hermione...bueno, ni os lo imagináis. Probé con "Así que éste es el aspecto de un chico desnudo", luego con "¡Joder está desnudo, qué fuerteee!", también con "¡Si no lleva nada encima!", y otra que era "¡Ay madre, está desnudo. Y por cierto Harry está bueno, no, buenísimo. Y yo sin saberlo hasta ahora!". Entonces me dije "si pongo cualquiera de estas frases, dejo claro que Hermione no sólo está sorprendida sino que se siente atraída por Harry y eso no quiero darlo a entender todavía. Porque hasta este segundo capítulo, ella no se siente físicamente atraída por él. Claro que es que antes, no le había visto desnudo. Y ya que lo ha visto...Mejor me callo. Por otra parte, si ella armase escándalo con esas expresiones de sorpresa suprema, él podría despertarse y eso no le convenía a Hermione por el momento. Así que al final quité todas las expresiones que os he nombrado y me decidí por el "¡Ahí va!" que, aunque sea corta, es una frase que dice mucho en mi humilde opinión. Igualmente me partí de risa con eso y toda la escena donde ella se dedica a mirarle. Por supuesto por simple curiosidad, pero no podemos negar que tiene morbo la cosa.

Sin más me despido, deseándoos una buena semana. Gracias por estar ahí. Atentamente: RAkAoMi. ;-)

PD: En fics pasados os he dicho más de una vez, que me gusta escribir mientras escucho música. La que más utilizo para inspirarme son las bandas sonoras, sobre todo la música instrumental más que la cantada. Pues bien, todos los capítulos de este fic, desde el primero al último, han sido escritos mientras yo escuchaba distintas melodías de las bandas sonoras que tienen algunos videojuegos de la saga "Final Fantasy". La escena de Hermione con Harry en la enfermería y el diálogo que ellos mantienen ahí, la escribí cuando oía " Eternity" del genial compositor japonés Nobuo Uematsu. Esa melodía está en piano y es una preciosidad. Al menos a mí me lo parece. Os recomiendo que os la bajéis y si queréis, os releáis el diálogo de Harry y Hermione con esa bonita música de fondo. Os aseguro que os resultará otra cosa distinta a si leéis el diálogo sin música alguna. Un beso fuerte. Cuidaros mucho.


	3. Cap3 Puedes hablar conmigo, Ron

**Nota de la autora: **sábado 28 de agosto de 2010

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Aquí vamos con el tercer capítulo del fic. Espero que os guste.

Sobre este tercer cap sólo decir que por fin vais a conocer aquí al chico y la chica originales creados por mí, que os comenté en las notas de autoras de los dos capítulos anteriores. Creo, y lo digo sin ánimo presuntuoso por mi parte, que os van a gustar bastante. La verdad es que son dos que dejan huella. Ya entenderéis por qué conforme vaya subiendo más capítulos y con ello les vayáis conociendo mejor.

Las melodías concretas pertenecientes a distintas bandas sonoras de los juegos de Final Fantasy que me han inspirado en este tercer capítulo han sido las siguientes: Utada Hikaru "first love (piano instrumental)"- Final Fantasy VIII, Kate Covington "Rose of May", Utada Hikaru "Eternally (piano versión)", Nobuo Uematsu "Eternity"-Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XIII "sad piano", Nobuo Uematsu "Fragments of memories"- Final Fantasy VIII, "Melodies of life"-Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy piano collection "Tidus and Yuna theme"- Final Fantasy X, "Tifa's piano theme"-Final Fantasy VII, "Suteki da ne piano collection"-Final Fantasy X, del álbum "Final Fantasy piano collection": "Tifa's theme piano"- Final Fantasy VII. Y de canciones cantadas, he usado muchísimo "Anywhere" del genial grupo Evanescence y "My hands" de la prodigiosa voz de la británica Leona Lewis. "My hands" forma parte de la banda sonora de Final Fantasy XIII. Y por cierto, es una canción preciosa. Al menos a mí me lo parece.

**Saludos especiales a: rino mariano**. Bienvenido seas al mundo de mis fics, gracias por decirme que existes y dejarme saber de paso tu edad. Hola también a **Makarva** **y D G Drago** (siento haber desaparecido durante meses. A veces la vida me absorbe y me olvido de escribir a mis amigos), **Sayukiran** (cuando quieras nos vemos en Facebook, Gali), **akNy** (yo también te echaba de menos, linda. Y sí, las suelto pero bien. Por lo menos no podrán decirme que no lo dejé clarito) y bueno hola al resto de gente que me lee (que sé que son muchos) aunque no todos me dejan review (tantas veces me he enfrentado a más de uno que ya otros tantos se piensan mucho dejarme el review, no vaya a ser que también me ofenda con ellos y con ello les ataque. Aunque yo no soy una autora que se molesta a la mínima ni que ataca a la primera de cambio. Solo lo hago en casos muy concretos. Ahora que a mí, que no todo el mundo que me lea decida no dejarme review no es algo que me obsesione ni que me deprima. Yo no escribo para recibir Reviews, escribo porque simple y llanamente me gusta)

Saludo también a **Paix Rlys y** efectivamente, ahora mismo no te identifico bien. Pero sé que eres de México. Igualmente te digo "gracias por estar ahí y hacérmelo saber." Esa sugerencia tuya de que use el guión largo en vez del corto…pues mira, no me parece mal. Gracias por tu idea y por supuesto que no me ofende. Ya veré si cambio de guión o no. De momento y hasta el capítulo 4 incluido, los guiones cortos son los que están para los diálogos existentes en dichos capítulos. Pues cuando escribí esos caps, ya puse así los guiones.

Hola también a **Loquin** (a ti sí te recuerdo, me alegra saber que sigues leyéndome y dejándome review, gracias de corazón) **y **hola de paso a **anita675** (me encantan los chilenos. Todos los que conozco sois gente estupenda. Bienvenida desde ya al mundo de lectores/as de mis historias y gracias de paso por hacerme saber que estás ahí)

Un beso fuerte. Cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Música recomendada: "Final Fantasy X (FFX) Piano Collection". Compositor: Nobuo Uematsu.

* * *

**Cap 3. "Puedes hablar conmigo, Ron."**

Enfadado y frustrado, así era cómo se sentía Ron tras el rechazo y empujón que le había dado Hermione cuando ella le echó de la puerta de su habitación.

En su búsqueda de la castaña, el pelirrojo había llegado a los terrenos del lago. Más concretamente, se encontraba justo donde estaba el monumento circular hecho con bloques de piedra colocados cada uno de pie y al lado de los demás.

Ron miró hacia delante, por donde vislumbraba las distintas colinas que llevaban a diferentes puntos de Hogwarts. Como la lechuzería, el embarcadero, la cabaña de Hagrid, el lago, el bosque prohibido…Y justo en el instante en que estaba a punto de decidir cuál escoger, vio subir por una de las pendientes a Kathleen Morrison. Pero no iba sola, su hermano Kenny la acompañaba.

Ron sonrió, recordando su primer encuentro en ellos. Esos jóvenes le habían caído bien, desde el instante en que los conoció justo antes de que él mismo volviese al vagón que ocupaba en el tren de Hogwarts, con Harry, Hermione y Ginny.

Ron había chocado sin querer con la espalda de Kathleen y ella, en lugar de enfadarse o decirle algo desagradable, le había mirado con una sonrisa encantadora y con una voz más encantadora aún le había dicho "Perdona."

- No, perdona tú en todo caso-. Le había respondido él con una sonrisa algo tonta en la cara, pues se había quedado alelado al ver la belleza de la chica. Ella se había reído un poco al ver su expresión. El hermano de ella sin embargo, había dado un paso hacia Ron y, alargándole una mano como saludo, le había dicho…

- Soy Kenny Morrison, encantado de conocerte. La chica con quien acabas de chocarte es Kathleen, mi hermana. Somos nuevos en Hogwarts. Antes estábamos en Beauxbatons, pero nuestros padres se mudaron a Inglaterra por motivos de trabajo y por eso Kat y yo ingresamos en Hogwarts. Aún no sabemos en qué casa nos pondrán, pero espero que sea en una buena. Nuestro nivel de magia es bastante alto.

- No te preocupes por eso, Kenny, Hogwarts es un colegio con un nivel buenísimo.

- ¿Y qué tal son sus casas?

- Cada una adecuada al tipo de gente que admiten. La única que no despierta mucha simpatía es la de Slytherin. Principalmente porque la mayoría de sus estudiantes son unos snobs presumidos que se creen por encima del resto sólo por ser "sangre limpia."

- Así que en este colegio…¿También hay gente así?

- Personas snob hay en todas partes, Kenny, no sólo en los colegios-. Apuntó su hermana por primera vez, desde que había pronunciado el "perdona" mirando a Ron.

- ¿En qué vagón estáis?-. Preguntó Ron mirando tanto a Kathleen como a Kenny.

- Todavía no lo sabemos, casi todos están llenos-. Volvió a decir él.

- Si queréis, podéis veniros al mío. Mi hermana y mis dos mejores amigos son los únicos ocupantes aparte de mí.

- Es muy amable de tu parte-. Dijo Kathleen sonriéndole con cortesía. Ron sintió que su estómago bailaba por un leve segundo-. ¿Kenny?-. Ella miró a su hermano. El chico asintió.

- Iremos con ellos-. Dijo el muchacho que también era bastante guapo y atractivo-. ¿Seguro que a tus amigos no les importará?-. Preguntó mirando a Ron.

- Claro que no-. Apuntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-. Tanto mi hermana como Harry y Hermione son bastante amigables. A ellos y a mí nos encanta conocer gente nueva.

- Pues entonces estoy segura que tendremos un viaje muy agradable-. Añadió Kathleen todavía con lo que Ron consideró, una sonrisa no sólo encantadora sino hechizante.

Sin más, el pelirrojo tomó la delantera y se puso a caminar en dirección al vagón mientras que Kathleen y Kenny Morrison le seguían sonrientes.

Mientras Ron recordaba aquél primer encuentro, Kathleen y Kenny llegaron al punto donde estaba él. Y, como era natural y normal en los hermanos Morrison desde que le conocieron, lo saludaron con amabilidad y una sonrisa bonita en sus rostros.

Ron correspondió al saludo. Kenny siguió su camino de regreso al castillo, Kathleen se quedó junto al pelirrojo. Pues se había dado cuenta de la expresión seria que tenía él en su cara pecosa.

- ¿Estás bien, Ron?-. Preguntó ella con su amabilidad característica.

- Sí, Kathleen, gracias.

- Kat-. Corrigió la chica sin abandonar la amabilidad en su tono de voz-. Así es cómo me gusta que me llamen las personas con quienes más confianza tengo.

- De acuerdo, Kat-. Dijo Ron sonriente.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, Ron sintió que su estómago bailaba otra vez. Entonces recordó el instante en que al llegar al castillo, el sombrero seleccionador había colocado a Kenny en Ravenclaw y a su hermana en Slytherin.

Aún sabiendo que ella pertenecía a la casa de Draco, al pelirrojo no le importaba en absoluto. Pues aquella joven no era nada parecida al alumnado de su nueva casa.

Kathleen nunca se comportaba con altivez. Siempre era amable, servicial, solidaria y muy generosa con todo el mundo. Se mostraba cercana a los demás y estaba dispuesta a echar una mano a quien se lo pidiera y no tenía ningún tipo de problema ni tampoco prejuicio, para relacionarse con cualquier estudiante del castillo aunque no fuese de su misma casa.

Aparte de esas cualidades, Kathleen Morrison era educada y muy muy hermosa. Poseía un tipo de belleza que cualquier chico de la edad de su hermano o incluso Ron, calificaría como "de cortar el aliento."

No en vano era alta (casi tanto como el propio Ron), tenía un pelo rubio natural que resplandecía a la luz del sol, poseía también una figura estilizada además de delgada y como colofón, no tenía ninguna parte desproporcionada, en su cuerpo de mujer de 18 años.

Por si todo eso no fuese poco, tenía incluso, unos hermosos ojos color turquesa y unos labios sonrosados, que cualquier chico estaría dispuesto a besar durante horas.

Kat era consciente de su atractivo, pues desde que cumplió los 16 años, había tenido multitud de propuestas de noviazgo. Sin embargo, ella siempre las rechazó todas. Pues hasta el momento presente, no había encontrado ni conocido, ningún chico que le despertase un verdadero interés. Aunque tenía que admitirse así misma, que el pelirrojo había llamado su atención no sólo en el instante que se chocó con ella por accidente, sino en lo rápido que había reaccionado él al decirle "Perdona tú en todo caso."

La mayoría de los chicos con quienes hablaba Kat, no eran capaces de pronunciar palabras coherentes durante los primeros segundos. Sobre todo cuando la miraban a los ojos. Sin embargo Ron, pese a haber tenido una sonrisa bobalicona mientras la contemplaba, había logrado no sólo hablar con normalidad sino de forma amable. Y ese último detalle, le había encantado a ella.

Kathleen era una chica preciosa, todo el mundo lo decía. Y ella lo sabía aunque no se lo tenía creído.

Ella podría haber sido vanidosa o actuar como una endiosada si hubiese querido, pero la rubia jamás se había comportado de esa manera pues no le gustaba para nada, las personas superficiales.

Kat era consciente también de la envidia que le tenían algunas chicas del castillo. A menudo tenía que soportar su antipatía o incluso las mentiras que ellas inventaban para dejarla mal. Pero, contrario a lo que pensaban esas chicas, a Kathleen todo aquello, más que enfado, le producía risa.

Ella se sentía mucho más madura que sus detractoras y por ese motivo, no se permitía así misma, alterarse o molestarse por las cosas que ellas dijesen o pudiesen hacerle.

Además, no estaba sola. Tenía a su hermano, al que por cierto se sentía muy unida. Ellos habían estado siempre juntos, tanto en su infancia como en su crecimiento adolescente. Y poseían una conexión tan fuerte y auténtica, que podían experimentar cosas de las que siempre se había dicho compartían los gemelos. Como el hecho de saber cuándo uno sufría, aunque él y ella estuviesen en distintos lugares…

Poder intuir lo que pensaban pese a no ser capaces de leerse la mente de manera telepática…

E incluso compartían gustos comunes en cuanto a la comida y la música.

Kathleen y Kenny Morrison eran también dos buenos hijos de sus progenitores. Siempre estaban pendientes de su padre y madre, procurando no darles disgustos y haciendo todo lo posible para que tanto el uno como el otro se sintiesen orgullosos de él y ella.

Por otra parte, Kat y Kenny procedían de un matrimonio que se quería muchísimo. Y, debido al sentido de familia que tanto su padre como su madre les habían inculcado desde pequeños…Tanto ella como su hermano, tenían muy claro que, pasara lo que pasara en sus respectivas vidas, siempre podrían contar el uno con el otro. Pues, tal y como en una ocasión le había dicho su madre…"El día en que tu padre y yo muramos, sólo os tendréis el uno al otro para apoyaros. Por eso es esencial que os llevéis bien y que os cuidéis mutuamente."

Aquellas palabras se habían grabado tanto en el cerebro de ella como en el de su hermano. Y de hecho, ahora, dos años después de que su madre las pronunciase, Kathleen las recordaba con tanta claridad como si la mujer que la trajo al mundo, las hubiese dicho ayer.

Por eso, no era de extrañar para Kat, como tampoco lo era para Kenny, el hecho de que tanto él como ella no sólo se cuidasen o apoyasen sino que incluso se contasen todo, tal y como harían dos amigos de toda la vida.

Para la gente de Hogwarts sí era algo raro que Kathleen y Kenny prefiriesen pasar juntos la tarde dando un paseo o contándose el último cotilleo que habían oído…A gastarla junto a sus amigos o algún chico o alguna chica que a ella y él pudiese gustarles.

Sin embargo para ella y Kenny, era natural que compartiesen tanto cuando sólo llevaban 7 meses en aquel castillo y lógicamente, no habían tenido el suficiente tiempo de hacer amistades con la misma confianza como sí pudieron coger los estudiantes de Hogwarts que como Ron, Harry y Hermione, habían pasado siete años de sus vidas allí.

Para Ron Weasley, el hecho de ver a los hermanos Morrison tan unidos y llevándose tan bien, no era asombroso ni raro, sino admirable.

Él tenía que reconocerse así mismo que adoraba a sus hermanos y su única hermana, pero ni siquiera con ellos, tenía una conexión tan grande ni auténtica como sí mantenían Kathleen y Kenny. Por eso, cuando los conoció…No sólo le cayeron bien sino que se hizo el firme propósito de hacerse un buen amigo de ellos. Ya que el pelirrojo disfrutaba tanto la compañía de Kenny como la de Kathleen. Aunque por supuesto, no experimentaba la misma comodidad estando con uno que con otro.

Con Kenny podía compartir cosas que Ron viviría con cualquier otro chico. Con Kathleen sin embargo, solía relacionarse como lo haría él con cualquier otra compañera de casa a pesar de que ella estuviese en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor como sí estaba él.

Si alguien hubiese preguntado a Kat, qué era lo que más le gustaba compartir con Ron, ella probablemente habría respondido "nuestras conversaciones."

Pues ella, tenía que reconocerse así misma, que el pelirrojo además de amable, le resultaba muy divertido. Y la verdad era que sólo con él, era capaz de reírse tanto como para terminar llorando.

Pero ahora, mirando a los ojos azules de Ron y percibiendo la preocupación que él tenía en su rostro pecoso…Kathleen Morrison no tenía ganas de reír sino de saber qué era lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

- Ron… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tienes una expresión algo seria y triste en la cara.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo-. Respondió el chico aún serio.

- Por supuesto que lo es-. Dijo ella con su amabilidad característica-. Eres mi amigo y te aprecio. Vamos, cuéntamelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Ahora no puedo ponerme a charlar contigo, Kathleen, tengo que encontrar a Hermione.

- Es Kat-. Le recordó ella-. Y yo también necesito ver a Hermione. Quiero que me ayude con un hechizo que no me sale, así que la buscaremos juntos si te parece bien.

Ron podría haberle dicho "no quiero que me acompañes" o incluso "pues no me parece bien". Pero no quería ser antipático con la única chica de todo el castillo, que siempre procuraba no sólo ser amable con él sino hacerle sentir a gusto.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola-. La buscaremos juntos.

Kathleen sonrió.

- Pero en cuanto Hermione termine de enseñarte lo que quieres aprender, déjanos solos.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Kat, en el instante en que intuyó que algo malo había ocurrido entre ellos.

- ¿Os habéis peleado otra vez?-. Preguntó la chica que medio castillo masculino consideraba "la más guapa de Hogwarts."

- Eso a ti no te importa-. Dijo Ron con claro malhumor. Kathleen le miró seria.

- No pretendía ser metomentodo. Simplemente me preocupaba por ti. Pero ya que me has dejado claro lo mucho que te molesta mi interés, lo mejor será que te deje solo. Que tengas un buen día Ron-. Dijo claramente ofendida por el trato recibido pero sin ningún atisbo de rencor en la voz.

Con la misma se giró y empezó a caminar de regreso al castillo.

El pelirrojo la contempló en silencio, y mientras la veía marchar, se sintió mal por haber sido desagradable con ella. Pero Ron siempre era así cuando estaba enfadado y aunque una parte de él sentía que luego tendría que buscar a Kathleen y disculparse por haber sido un borde, otra mayor le ordenaba ignorarla y seguir buscando a Hermione cuando era ella precisamente, la causante de su mal humor.

Con paso firme y decidido, Ronald Bilious Weasley puso rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid por si por algún casual, la castaña estuviese ahí.

* * *

Tras estar una hora entera contándole a su amigo toda la discusión que había tenido con Ron aquella mañana y compartido también con él algunas otras preocupaciones que la tenían intranquila…Hermione se encontraba ahora tomando una taza de té y comiendo algunas de las galletas grandes que el propio semi gigante hacía.

Hagrid estaba delante de ella, sentado en otro sillón de medidas enormes para cualquier muggle como la castaña. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba acomodada allí con la misma naturalidad que si hubiese estado sentada en un sillón acorde a su tamaño.

- Así que…-dijo Hagrid ofreciéndole otra galleta a Hermione que por supuesto no rechazó-. ¿Tu mayor preocupación ahora no es Ron ni tampoco vuestra discusión sino el asunto de la posible transformación de Harry a Lipan?

La prefecta asintió.

- Me he dado cuenta que lo más importante para mí en estos momentos, no es la relación con mi novio sino lo que pueda ocurrirle a mi mejor amigo.

- Bueno, eso es algo que no me sorprende, Hermione. Mucho menos tratándose de ti y la amistad tan fuerte que siempre te ha unido a Harry. Tú eres muy capaz de dejarlo todo a un lado, para estar con él y apoyarle en todo lo que necesite.

- ¿Crees que será necesario aislarle de los demás tal y como sugirió la señora Pince?

- Supongo que lo haríamos en el caso de que no se nos ocurriese nada mejor para proteger a los estudiantes.

- ¿Protegerlos de qué, de ser asesinados por ejemplo? Eso desde luego podría suceder. La señora Pomfrey me dijo que era imposible detener la furia asesina de un Lipan.

- Te lo dijo porque es verdad, Hermione. Pero te aseguro que haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que Harry no cometa un acto así. De hacerlo, él estaría en serios apuros. No ya con el personal del colegio sino con el del propio Ministerio de Magia. Un asesinato no es algo que podamos ocultar. Seguro que más de un estudiante se lo contaría a sus padres por carta y entonces tendríamos en Hogwarts un montón de personas del Ministerio, incluido el mismo Ministro, queriendo acabar con tu mejor amigo. Ya sea encarcelándolo de por vida o incluso llevándole a Azkaban o quizás aplicándole el Avada Kedrava. Que como sabes, es la peor de las tres maldiciones imperdonables y que sólo se emplea como pena de muerte, en las personas que han cometido actos también imperdonables.

- Espero que tengas razón, Hagrid. Y Harry no llegue a matar a nadie del castillo, aunque sinceramente lo dudo.

- Es muy posible que él mate si ni siquiera estamos seguros de cuándo se transformará en Lipan. Tampoco sabemos qué puede propiciarlo. Esto no es como lo de los hombres lobo, Hermione. Los afectados por esa maldición se transforman en bestias mortales únicamente cuando hay luna llena. Pero en el caso de Harry, no sé cuál sería el estímulo que impulsara el cambio ya que como te dijo la señora Pomfrey, nadie humano había sobrevivido jamás al ataque de un Lipan. Y por lo tanto no hay nada documentado que nos pueda informar de todo lo que necesitamos saber.

- Bueno pero igualmente debe haber alguna manera de intuir cuándo cambiará Harry. ¿No? Después de todo, lo lógico es que estemos atentos a posibles cambios de conducta o a costumbres o quizás apetitos, que aparezcan de repente en él y hasta ahora no tenía. Si los Lipans son monstruos sedientos de sangre, puede que Harry muestre interés por eso mismo, por la sangre. Y desde luego si yo viese a mi mejor amigo chupando la sangre de la herida de alguien o incluso quedándose embobado mirándola…Para mí sería bastante significativo de que algo en él estaría cambiando y por supuesto no sería normal.

- Te doy la razón en todo eso, Hermione. Y sí, creo que tu razonamiento es también el más lógico. Por supuesto estaremos vigilando a Harry y su comportamiento. Y haremos lo posible por evitar que él asesine a alguien del colegio una vez que se transforme.

- ¿Y si no podemos detenerle cuando eso ocurra, Hagrid? Imagínate que no estamos con él cuando cambie a Lipan. Y eso es algo más que probable cuando ni tú ni yo estamos las 24 horas del día junto a Harry Potter. Es más, ni si quiera su propia novia lo está. Ella también tiene clases a las que tiene que asistir y que por cierto no son comunes a las suyas. Después de todo están en cursos distintos. Además, Hagrid, a Harry no le gusta que lo persigan a todas horas. Se agobia mucho cuando eso ocurre. Aún recuerdo el grito de "¡Dejadme tranquilo!" que les pegó a las admiradoras que le pedían autógrafos, cuando empezamos el curso. Las pobres se quedaron muertas de espanto. Sobre todo porque tras el grito, se rompió una estatua. Y claro, algo así causa impacto. Sobre todo porque sólo Ron, tú, Ginny y yo misma, sabemos lo que sucede cuando Harry Potter se enfada en serio.

- Las cosas estallan, se inflan o se rompen de repente.

- Exactamente.

- Una prueba clarísima del tipo de mago extraordinario que es además de peligroso.

- Ahora lo será el doble si le unimos que va a convertirse en un monstruo.

- Menuda mezcla explosiva…

- Ya te digo…

- Bueno…¿Hay algo más que quieras consultarme, Hermione?

- No, gracias. ¿Por qué?

- Es que tengo que reunirme con la señora Pince. Tengo que comentarle algunas cosas sobre el libro de la leyenda de los Lipans.

- ¿Lo has terminado?

- Sí. ¿Lo quieres leer?

- Eso no se pregunta, Hagrid, se da por hecho.

El semi gigante se rió un poco, la castaña le miró sonriente mientras él le entregaba el libro.

- No tengas prisa por devolvérmelo, Hermione. Es más, puedes quedarte con él todo el tiempo que lo estimes oportuno. Sé que Irma estará de acuerdo en eso.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Hermione y Hagrid no tardaron en escuchar la voz de Ron pidiendo entrar. Ella miró al semi gigante, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa. Hagrid comprendió.

Aún sin abrirle, el guardabosque habló con Ron a través de la puerta. Hermione decidió escapar por la ventana que daba a la parte trasera del huerto de Hagrid y que además estaba oculta de la vista de su novio.

- Si buscas a Hermione, no está aquí, Ron-. Dijo Hagrid observando cómo ella salía por la ventana sin hacer ni un solo ruido-. Se ha marchado-. Añadió sin mentir, pues era cierto.

Ella había tardado sólo segundos en saltar de la ventana al huerto y de ahí había huido hacia el bosque prohibido con una rapidez pasmosa.

Hermione no se conocía el bosque al completo pero sí el suficiente como para regresar al castillo sin cruzarse con Ron.

Mientras corría, se dijo así misma que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él. Después de todo, evitarle durante un día entero no era aconsejable si querían conservar la armonía en su relación. Aunque en aquellos momentos, Hermione no pensaba que su relación con su mejor amigo fuese precisamente armoniosa sino todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegó por fin a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue asegurar la puerta con un hechizo protector y seguidamente se metió en el aseo para darse una ducha.

Una vez secada y vestida Hermione decidió hablar con la señora Pomfrey. Y mientras ponía rumbo a la enfermería, se encontró con Kenny Morrison. Quien, con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro varonil, la saludó con su amabilidad característica.

- Buenas tardes, Hermione.

- Hola, Kenny.

- ¿Has comido? Lo digo porque no te he visto en el Gran Comedor y eso llamó mi atención.

- La verdad es que no he comido nada desde el desayuno. No he tenido tiempo de almorzar, he estado ocupada.

- ¿Y cuándo no lo estás?-. Dijo él sin abandonar el tono amable. Ella sonrió-. Por cierto Hermione…

- ¿Sí, Kenny?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes pinta de estar agobiada.

- Digamos que lo que llevo de día, no ha ido del todo bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

- De nada-. Él le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, Hermione devolvió el gesto.

Los ojos de Kenny Morrison, que tenían el azul de los zafiros, brillaron durante el leve segundo que necesitó él para fijarse en la sonrisa bonita que tenía el rostro de Hermione Granger en aquél momento.

Desde el instante en que se conocieron cuando él y su hermana entraron en el vagón al que los llevó Ron…

Kenny pensó que se había encontrado no sólo con una chica educada y amable sino también muy especial. Pues Hermione, no se parecía en nada, al resto de las chicas con las que se relacionaba él en aquel castillo.

Una semana después de que tanto él, como su hermana y el trío de Gryffindor empezase séptimo, Kenny se enteró por medio de Kat, que Hermione y Ron estaban juntos como pareja y no sólo como buenos amigos.

Aquella noticia le produjo no sólo sorpresa sino decepción. Y en aquél momento él se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Hermione era algo más que el simple interés de conocer a alguien nuevo: Ella le gustaba.

Pero ahora, sólo siete meses después de tomar conciencia de eso, Kenny sentía no sólo que ella le gustase sino algo mucho más profundo que sólo atracción física.

"Estoy enamorado." Pensó él mientras contemplaba a la castaña. "Y a lo bestia podría añadir. Si tan sólo ella fuese consciente de lo que siento…Aunque es normal que ni lo sospeche cuando tampoco pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos. Hay días en que ni si quiera coincidimos por los pasillos. Joder, qué suerte tiene Ron de que ella se haya fijado en él. Si poco después de conocerle hubiera llegado a sospechar o incluso notar que él tenía interés romántico en ella, probablemente habría hecho lo posible por tomarle la delantera e intentar conquistarla.

Hermione es una mujer increíble y una persona maravillosa. Bueno, no sólo maravillosa sino hermosa. Sí, ésa es la mejor definición: Hermione Granger es hermosa. Tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y yo sólo soy un chico que daría lo que fuese por tener la oportunidad de estar con ella aunque fuese para darle un simple beso.

Merlín, qué suerte tiene Ron de poder besarla cada vez que a él le apetezca. Seguro que lo hace varias veces durante un mismo día. Y seguro también que después de siete meses estando juntos como pareja, ellos han llegar a intimar tanto como para compartir la cama. Mierda, mierda y triple mierda…Cómo me gustaría poder estar en el lugar de Ron. O mejor dicho…Cómo me gustaría que a Ron lo atropellase el tren de Hogwarts para que Hermione quedase libre y entonces poder yo consolarla. Luego, con el tiempo, haría lo imposible por conquistarla. Y quizás, con un poco de suerte, lo conseguiría y puede que también ella accediese a ser mi esposa. Estoy seguro que seríamos un matrimonio muy feliz. Porque encima, ella se lleva genial con mi hermana. Y todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabe lo muy unido que estoy a Kat. Y para mí es muy importante que la mujer que acceda a ser mi pareja, aprecie a mi hermana. Y yo sé perfectamente que Hermione la aprecia."

- Kenny-. Pronunció la voz de Hermione sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sí, Hermione?-. Preguntó él mirándola con su mejor sonrisa-. "Pero qué guapa eres"-. Pensó intentando no quedarse embobado mientras la contemplaba a los ojos marrones tan bonitos que él pensaba que tenía ella.

- Voy a la enfermería a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, no me encuentro mal ni nada de eso. Pero sí necesito consultarle algunas cosas de algo que estoy investigando. Así que, y sin ánimo de ser descortés contigo, si no tienes nada más que preguntarme o comentarme, te agradecería mucho que me dejases continuar.

- Claro, por supuesto, ve. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Desde luego. Aunque la charla que tengo que tener con ella es privada.

- Entonces te esperaré fuera.

Sin más que añadir, la castaña y el Ravenclaw pusieron rumbo a la enfermería.

Tal y como Kenny intuía, Hermione no era consciente del interés que ella despertaba en él. Y no era de extrañar cuando, tal y como él mismo había pensado, no pasaban el suficiente tiempo juntos como para que ella notase algo así.

Igualmente se llevaban muy bien. Algo que era natural cuando Kenny Morrison procuraba siempre no hacer nada que pudiese disgustar a Hermione. Ni si quiera discutir o llevarle la contraria cuando encima, todo lo que ella siempre opinaba, le parecía a él no sólo bien sino lógico y sensato.

Mientras la seguía por el castillo, Kenny volvió a pensar lo afortunado que era Ron por poder estar con ella como pareja. Y de nuevo, deseó que un día, sucediese algo que lo borrase a él de la tierra o incluso, que le causara la muerte. Aunque por supuesto, ese tipo de deseos no iban en serio. Pero le servían a Kenny para descargar su frustración por no ser él el elegido de Hermione.

Nada más llegar a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey le dijo a la castaña que no podía atenderla en aquél momento pues se encontraba ocupada elaborando algunos ungüentos curativos.

Hermione le dijo que la vería más tarde y antes de marcharse preguntó por el estado de Harry.

- Él está bien-. Dijo Poppy con cordialidad-. Está despierto y charlando con la señorita Weasley. Ella vino a verle justo después de comer. Que fue cuando la avisé de que su novio había recuperado la consciencia. ¿Quiere usted que le diga algo a su mejor amigo, de su parte?

- No señora. Ya charlaré con él en otra ocasión.

- Como quiera, señorita Granger.

- Hasta luego, señora Pomfrey.

- Hasta luego, querida. Que tenga un buen día-. Entonces miró a Kenny-. Usted también, señor Morrison.

- Lo mismo digo, Madame-. Añadió el Ravenclaw haciendo un gesto caballeroso con la cabeza. La enfermera sonrió y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Kenny entonces, miró a Hermione.

- ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

- Hasta la guardia de esta noche no. ¿Por qué?

- Me gustaría dar un paseo contigo por los terrenos del lago, si te parece bien, claro…

- ¿Por qué no habría de parecérmelo? Tú eres mi amigo y los amigos pasan tiempo juntos.

"Tu amigo, cómo no. Si tan sólo supieras que quiero ser para ti algo más que sólo eso…"

Tal y como había hecho Hagrid con ella aquella mañana, Kenny le ofreció un brazo a Hermione. Ella lo agarró dedicándole una sonrisa amigable. Él sintió que su estómago bailaba al verla sonreír. Aunque aquella sensación no era nueva para el rubio, ya la había experimentado otras muchas veces. Todas en las que podía compartir algún momento agradable con Hermione Granger.

* * *

Enfadado, frustrado y totalmente desconcertado por haber sido todavía incapaz de dar con el paradero de su mejor amiga y novia…

Ronald Weasley se dirigía ahora de regreso a Hogwarts. No había andado ni la mitad del camino, cuando le pareció escuchar la risa de Hermione en algún punto cercano de los terrenos del lago.

Apresurando el paso hacia donde creía haber sonado, el pelirrojo llegó a una zona de árboles que estaba próxima a la orilla del lago donde se encontraba el embarcadero que fue testigo de la prueba de las sirenas que tuvo que superar Harry cuando participó en el torneo de los tres magos, durante el cuarto curso escolar.

De nuevo, oyó a Hermione reírse, pero en esa ocasión, no fue su risa la única que sonó, pues otra perteneciente sin duda a la de un chico, le dejó clarísimo a Ron que la castaña no estaba sola.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver a Hermione y Kenny Morrison jugando a lo que claramente era el "corre que te pillo."

Con más asombro aún todavía, el pelirrojo contempló cómo su novia tropezaba con una rama y caía al suelo en el momento justo en que Kenny había logrado agarrarla de la cintura.

El chico de Ravenclaw pronunció "¡Te pillé!" justo antes de que Hermione no sólo se cayese sino que lo hiciera bocarriba, quedando su espalda en contacto con la tierra y teniendo sobre ella, el cuerpo del rubio que muchas féminas de Hogwarts consideraban "el tío más sexy y atractivo que tiene todo el colegio."

Ron sintió cómo le invadía la ira en el instante en que Hermione, no sólo no quitó inmediatamente a Kenny de encima de ella sino que se rió de lo lindo cuando él le hizo cosquillas por el cuello y los brazos.

- ¡Será posible!-. Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con una expresión nada agradable en su rostro pecoso-. ¡Llevo tres horas buscándote por todo Hogwarts y cuando te encuentro, estás jugando con un tío al que conoces desde hace sólo siete meses. Y dicho sea de paso, no me parece nada bien que él esté encima tuyo, Hermione. Así que haz el favor de apartarle de tu cuerpo o seré yo quien te lo quite a la fuerza!

- Ron…- fue lo primero que dijo Kenny nada más verle llegar hasta donde estaban ellos. Entonces, un pensamiento asaltó su mente…

"A mí puedes apartarme todo lo que quieras mientras no me hagas daño. Porque como me golpees aunque sea por accidente, te voy a partir la cara de tal manera que te voy a borrar todas las jodidas pecas que a mi hermana le parecen graciosas."

- ¡Hermione!-. Exclamó Ron mirando a la castaña con seriedad absoluta-. ¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Quítate a Kenny de encima, inmediatamente!

- Te he oído alto y claro-. Dijo ella con una tranquilidad pasmosa-. Yo creo que incluso Kenny se ha enterado de lo que has dicho. Pero…como puedes ver, no vamos a hacerte caso. Primero porque ni él ni yo nos hemos movido al oír tu orden. Segundo…porque no me da la gana de cumplirla. Y tercero y más importante…¡A MÍ NO VUELVAS A HABLARME DE ESTA MANERA, IMBÉCIL!

Ron saltó de la impresión cuando escuchó el grito bestial que le pegó ella. Kenny no saltó porque seguía encima de Hermione y además no pensaba apartarse cuando encima ella, le había dicho al pelirrojo que no tenía intención no sólo de quitarle sino tampoco de cumplir la orden que Ron le había dado. Entonces, otro pensamiento llegó a la mente del rubio.

"No sólo es imbécil, Hermione, sino un idiota redomado. Al menos a mí, me parece no sólo idiota su actitud sino también machista e inmadura. Por Merlín y toda su magia, Hermione… ¿Por qué estás con un chico que se atreve a tratarte así? A mí jamás se me ocurriría levantarte la voz por muy enfadado que estuviera contigo. Y no creo que fuese posible que me sacaras de mis casillas cuando siempre nos hemos llevado estupendamente. Pero en fin, supongo que ahora lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme viendo qué ocurre o cuál es la próxima reacción fuera de lugar que tiene Ron. Y como se le ocurra comportarse peor que con sólo las palabras…Bueno, será mejor que sea rápido corriendo porque de no ser así, le voy a hacer papilla. Y sin necesidad de usar la magia. Éste no sabe de lo que soy capaz. Como tampoco lo sabes tú, Hermione. Sobre todo por protegerte y defenderte. Ya sea de él o de cualquier otra situación que te agobie lo más mínimo."

- Hermione…- dijo Ron usando ahora un tono normal-. ¿Puedes por favor, levantarte del suelo y venir conmigo? Necesito hablar contigo a solas-. Él le habló bien esta vez, pensando que quizás se había pasado un poco, cuando realmente lo había hecho un mucho bastante.

Ella le miró durante unos instantes, entonces notó que además de enfadado, se sentía incómodo con Kenny allí.

La castaña comprendió que Ron necesitaba de verdad estar a solas con ella. Y después de repasar la actitud evasiva que había tenido ella con él durante todo lo que llevaban de día, llegó a la conclusión que realmente debía concederle a Ron ese momento de privacidad que él estaba pidiendo cuando ella tampoco estaba a gusto con la situación tensa en la que se encontraban ahora.

"Después de todo es mi novio." Pensó justo antes de comunicar su decisión tanto a Ron como a Kenny. "Es verdad, no puedo seguir evitando a Ron. Él y yo tenemos que hablar. Y cuanto antes mejor."

- Kenny…- dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos zafiro que él tenía-. Necesito hablar con Ron en privado.

- No hace falta que digas más-. Pronunció el chico levantándose de encima de ella y poniéndose de pie. Entonces le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la aceptó.

- Nos vemos luego-. Dijo la castaña al rubio mientras Ron les contemplaba despedirse.

Kenny se acercó a uno de los oídos de Hermione y en voz baja sólo audible para ella, susurró…

- ¿Quieres que me oculte tras algún árbol cercano y me quede observando lo que pasa? Quizás necesites ayuda y yo puedo prestártela, Hermione. Sé mucha más magia que Ron. Si él te hace algo malo, puedo defenderte y neutralizarle incluso antes de que se atreva a lanzarte un hechizo o ponerte la mano encima.

- Ron sería incapaz de agredirme, no es de esa clase de chicos-. Dijo ella también susurrando-. Aunque hechizarme sí, siempre y cuando yo le atacase primero. Te aseguro que no necesito ese tipo de protección por tu parte. Pero gracias igualmente por ofrecérmela, Kenny. Eres un buen amigo.

- Gracias-. Y por dentro pensó… "Igualmente me quedaré cerca por si acaso te equivocas y a él se le ocurre atacarte física o mágicamente."

Una vez que el rubio se hubo marchado de la vista de los dos Gryffindor, Hermione se preparó para hablar con el que había sido su novio durante los 7 meses que llevaban de curso escolar.

Sin ser visto ni oído, Kenny se quedó oculto tras un árbol frondoso y cercano a la pareja. Él oyó claramente cómo Hermione decía…

- Tú dirás, Ron.

Y vio perfectamente cómo el pelirrojo aún tenso, soltaba aire tres veces antes de empezar su discurso con Hermione. Que estaba mirándole completamente seria.

- Lo primero que quiero decirte es…Lo siento.

Tanto Hermione, como Kenny desde su escondite, sonrieron al escuchar la disculpa sincera del pelirrojo.

- La verdad es que me he pasado-. Admitió el menor de los chicos Weasley-. Pero tú sabes que cuando me enfado digo cosas que luego no pienso de verdad. Es sólo…que estaba molesto contigo porque me resultaba y me sigue resultando, muy rara tu actitud, Hermione. Llevas evitándome todo lo que llevamos de día y eso no me parece normal. Además desde hace tiempo te noto distinta. No sé…es como si hubieses cambiado. En la intimidad conmigo, quiero decir. A veces cuando te beso…

- ¿Me sientes diferente a como era al principio de empezar la relación?-. Preguntó Hermione por primera vez, desde que empezó a escucharle.

Ron asintió.

- Y eso hace que me pregunte si a lo mejor, tus sentimientos por mí están cambiando. Es decir, si ya…no te gusto como antes.

- Eso no es cierto, Ron. A mí me sigues gustando y por supuesto que estoy a gusto siendo tu novia. Pero sí es verdad que no soy igual que cuando empezamos la relación. Y yo creo que es normal, después de todo llevamos juntos 7 meses. No creo que la euforia que se siente al empezar una relación amorosa, pueda durar 7 meses después. Lo que intento decir, es que con el tiempo, todo se va calmando más. Incluso los sentimientos. Al menos los míos han avanzado así contigo. Primero estaba súper ilusionada, ahora…No es que haya perdido la ilusión sino que me tomo lo nuestro con mucha más tranquilidad. Después de todo, la estabilidad lleva eso intrínseco. ¿Sabes?

"Menuda forma más clara de decirle a su novio que aunque le siga queriendo, ella no está igual de emocionada que al principio de salir con él. Aunque no creo que Ron sea capaz de ver ese trasfondo." Pensó Kenny tras el tronco del árbol frondoso desde donde estaba escondido y sin perder ni una palabra de la conversación que mantenía la chica de sus sueños con el pelirrojo que tan bien le había caído nada más conocerlo.

- Entonces…- continuó Ron mirando a los ojos a Hermione-. ¿Intentes decirme que has perdido gran parte de la ilusión que sí sentías cuando empezamos nuestra relación?

"Pues mira, lo ha pillado y todo." Volvió a pensar Kenny. "Vaya con Ronald, al final no es tan tonto como yo creí en un principio."

- ¿Hermione?

- Ah sí, aún no te he contestado.

- ¿Y bien?

- La respuesta es sí, Ron. Ya no estoy igual de ilusionada contigo, que al principio de la relación. Pero no creo que eso sea malo, después de todo, yo no he dejado de quererte ni nada por el estilo. Aunque hay veces…

- ¿Qué, Hermione? Termina la frase.

- Hay veces en que pienso, qué ocurriría si en vez de salir contigo lo hubiese hecho con cualquier otro chico. Me refiero a que me planteo si quizás, estando con otra persona, tendría una relación no sólo distinta sino mejor. A mí no me gusta eso de estar discutiendo contigo a diario. Ya sé que cuando éramos sólo buenos amigos también discutíamos. Pero yo pensé que por el hecho de ser tu novia, podrías esforzarte un poco más en llevarte mejor conmigo. Yo sé que a veces te quemo los nervios, pero tú también quemas los míos…Y aún así yo te acepto como eres y hasta intento hacerte ver dónde metes la pata para que aprendas de tus errores. Sin embargo tú, vuelves a cometerlos una y otra vez. Y creo que los cometes porque en realidad, te importa nada lo que yo opine, te diga o incluso piense. Y es en esas ocasiones, en que siento, qué ocurriría si hubiese elegido a otro chico como novio.

- ¿Quieres decir, que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

En ese preciso momento, la castaña recordó unas palabras que Hagrid le había dicho en una de sus dos conversaciones privadas que habían tenido aquella mañana.

"Él…siempre se ha sentido de alguna forma, inferior a ti. Como si no estuviese a tu altura. Como si tú no le considerases lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Eso le producía rabia además de frustración y por eso y otras muchas cosas negativas que sentía hacia ti en aquellos momentos, reaccionó criticándote a más no poder."

Entonces recordó también las que le dijo a favor de cómo Ron la valoraba.

"Ron es muy hiriente en sus palabras cuando está molesto, pero si realmente no te quisiera o no te apreciara, no sólo no se habría relacionado contigo de manera amistosa sino que tampoco se habría enamorado de ti. ¿Verdad?

Y mientras las repetía en su cabeza, el pelirrojo se preparó para decirle otras cosas que también sentía.

- Mira Hermione, yo sé que hay ocasiones en que resulto insoportable. Es más, ni yo mismo me aguanto. Pero quiero dejarte muy claro que eso no borra lo que siento por ti. Tú sabes que yo te quiero…Y si te digo la verdad lo hago no sólo desde este curso sino de otros atrás. A mí me empezaste a gustar en cuarto. ¿Sabes?

"Por supuesto que lo sé. Incluso Hagrid y Harry lo saben."-añadió ella en su cabeza.

- Pero hasta que pasamos a séptimo no tuve el valor de decírtelo y pedirte que fueses mi novia-. Continuó Ron.

"Eso también lo sabemos Hagrid y yo."- volvió a pensar Hermione.

- De verdad que lamento hacerte sentir mal cuando me enfado contigo-. Dijo Ron con sinceridad-. Porque sé que te digo cosas que te duelen mucho. Pero quiero que sepas que no las digo en serio. Además, a mí me gusta mucho ser tu novio. Me siento especial siéndolo. Tú siempre has sido una chica increíble…

"Pues mira, en eso último estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ronald". Pensó ahora Kenny. "Hermione Granger es una chica no sólo increíble sino muy muy especial. Y si al final ella te manda al carajo y decide romper la relación… Haré lo que esté en mi mano para conseguir que se enamore de mí. Y si lo logro…también haré lo imposible para que siga queriéndome durante el resto de nuestras vidas."

- Así que lo único que me queda por decirte es…¿Me perdonas por favor?

- De acuerdo, Ron. Te perdono.- pronunció Hermione al escuchar la voz humilde con la que se lo había pedido.

Él sonrió y dio dos pasos más hacia ella. Hasta quedar justo delante de su bello rostro. Que seguía serio mientras ella le contemplaba.

Ron tragó saliva silenciosamente, algo en su interior le decía que su mejor amiga estaba a punto de romper la relación. Y mientras esperaba sus siguientes palabras, sintió que el estómago se le encogía e incluso se le subía a la garganta.

- Voy a perdonarte-. Dijo Hermione sin abandonar la seriedad-. Porque quiero hacerlo para que recuperemos el buen rollo en nuestra relación. Pero quiero dejarte muy claro que si no eres capaz de cambiar de actitud conmigo y tomarte las cosas no sólo con más tranquilidad sino madurez…Llegará el día en que me cansarás definitivamente y te mandaré al carajo supremo, Ronald. Sé que me quieres y tú sabes perfectamente que yo también te quiero. Pero incluso las personas que más quieren a otra pueden acabar hartándose cuando creen que la relación no merece la pena. Es decir, que no tiene caso continuar cuando se pasa más tiempo discutiendo que disfrutando el estar juntos.

Ella finalizó su discurso con una reflexión que le había hecho Harry cuando hablaron solos en la enfermería. Hermione sintió que él había sido muy acertado cuando le dijo a ella… "Ron es especialista en sacarte de quicio día sí y día también. La verdad es que eso sólo es lo que hace que me plantee por qué decidiste fijarte en alguien como él cuando pasáis más tiempo discutiendo, que disfrutando el estar juntos."

Y Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que Harry tenía toda la razón del mundo. Lo normal en una relación amorosa era disfrutar con la persona con la que la mantenías. Y no pasar más tiempo peleando y llevándote mal con él, que bien.

La castaña pensó entonces si tendría sentido darle más oportunidades a Ron o si quizás, la que acababa de ofrecerle cuando le dijo "Te perdono" debía ser la última.

Mientras ella cavilaba eso, sintió claramente cómo él daba un último paso hacia ella y la encerraba en un abrazo fuerte que a Hermione le resultó incluso bonito.

- Gracias…- susurró Ron a uno de sus oídos-. Por perdonarme otra vez, Hermione. La verdad es que siempre me perdonas, y a mí me alivia eso. Es un gustazo enorme saber, que no importa los errores que pueda cometer estando contigo cuando tú siempre me das una nueva oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

Al oír esa reflexión, Hermione se apartó de Ron y le miró más seria todavía de lo que antes había estado. Kenny sin embargo, pensó…

"Lo que creí en un principio era verdad. Ron es tonto, tonto y rematadamente tonto. Porque mira que hay que ser estúpido para decirle algo así a la persona que te acaba de perdonar. Nadie excepto Ronald Weasley diría algo como…No importa los errores que pueda cometer estando contigo cuando tú siempre me vas a dar una nueva oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

¡Si será idiota, decir eso es dejarle muy claro a quien te escucha que tú no necesitas cambiar para mejor porque crees que la persona que está contigo te perdonará hagas lo que hagas. Y no es verdad maldita sea, todo el mundo tiene un límite de "basta, esta es la última que te aguanto"! ¡Él tiene que cambiar, por supuesto que tiene que cambiar! ¿Es que no se da cuenta que Hermione es infeliz con él la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Podría ser Ron tan torpe y ciego para no ver algo así? ¡Por favor, si lo noto hasta yo que no soy precisamente un chico que esté con ella la mayor parte del día como sí lo está él. Y encima él la conoce desde hace siete años! Tiene tela marinera la cosa, pero vamos…kilómetros de larga que la tiene."

Ron tragó saliva de nuevo al ver la mirada que tenía los ojos marrones de su novia. Entonces, la escuchó decir…

- Quiero que sepas una cosa, Ronald. Todas las veces que te he perdonado ha sido porque quería hacerlo. Y lo que más me movía a perdonarte eran dos cosas: la primera…la esperanza de que cambiarías para mejor. La segunda…te perdoné porque te quiero. Y cuando una persona quiere a otra, suele perdonarle casi todo. Ahora bien, lo que te dije antes lo mantengo: No porque te haya perdonado siempre implica que no llegaré hasta el punto de "no te paso ni una más." Y si quieres que me sincere más aún, te diré que ésta es la última oportunidad que te doy, Ron. Con este perdón, llego al límite de mi aguante. Por lo tanto, si vuelves a cagarla, me dará igual lo mucho que te quiera o lo mucho que tú mismo asegures quererme.

Ya no te valdrá ese argumento de "te quiero". Si vuelves a meter la pata conmigo o vuelves a decirme algo que me ofenda o moleste en lo más mínimo te juro y rejuro que te mando al carajo definitivamente. Yo seré tu mejor amiga, habré pasado siete años de mi vida a tu lado y siete meses como tu novia, pero no voy a estar para ti eternamente. Es más, no tengo por qué estarlo. Ni si quiera tengo algo contigo que nos una para siempre, como sí ocurriría si por ejemplo tuviésemos un bebé. Así que, después de todo lo que te acabo de decir, la única conclusión es una muy simple: Vuelve a meter la pata conmigo y me perderás para siempre. Lo digo en serio.

El pelirrojo no añadió nada esa vez, ni si quiera se atrevió. Pero creyó firmemente que el ultimátum de Hermione iba tan en serio como el tono con el que ella le había hablado.

Aún con cierto miedo en el cuerpo, por si ella volvía a rechazarle, Ron preguntó con timidez y temor…

- ¿Puedo darte un beso o varios? Es que…necesito besarte para convencerme que de verdad todo está bien entre tú y yo.

Hermione no se negó esa vez. Y cuando Kenny vio cómo ella besaba al Weasley, tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para seguir oculto y no salir a arrancarle a Ron todos los pelos rojos de su cabeza. Porque algo así era lo que sentía el rubio en aquellos momentos. Y era normal que lo sintiera, después de todo, estaba secretamente enamorado de una chica que ni si quiera sabía lo que él sentía por ella.

Pasados unos minutos que para Kenny fueron eternos, Ron y Hermione se agarraron de una mano y pusieron rumbo de vuelta al castillo. Él también regresó, sólo que por otro camino diferente pues no tenía ganas de cruzarse con la pareja recién arreglada.

* * *

Mientras Ron, Kenny y Hermione regresaban al castillo…Ginny Weasley se disponía a despedirse de su novio para hacer las tareas que le habían puesto aquella mañana, sus profesores de sexto.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla que en su momento ocuparon Hagrid y Hermione, cuando la voz de Harry volvió a escucharse preguntándole…

- ¿Estás herida?

La pelirroja se quedó asombrada, no sólo por la pregunta sino porque en cierta forma lo estaba.

Durante una de sus clases en las que estaba tomando apuntes, ella se había arañado un dedo con un filo del pergamino. Lógicamente había sangrado un poco, pero como era una herida minúscula y nada profunda, se le curó y cerró en seguida.

"Eso me ocurrió hace ya 4 horas. ¿Cómo es posible que Harry lo haya notado?"-. Fue lo primero que pensó.Y sin cortarse un pelo se lo soltó sin más.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy herida?

- Porque lo huelo.

Ella se quedó de piedra durante tres segundos antes de preguntarle…

- ¿Qué lo hueles, Harry?

Él asintió.

- Pero eso no puede ser-. Continuó Ginny-. Lo que me hice ocurrió hace ya 4 horas. Y tampoco fue nada del otro mundo. Simplemente me corté un poco, en uno de los dedos, con un filo del pergamino donde estaba tomando apuntes. No puedo creer que huelas…¿Qué es lo que hueles exactamente?

- La sangre.

- ¡Pero si casi no me salió, Harry!

- Pues yo lo huelo igualmente. ¿De verdad está tu dedo curado?

- Compruébalo tú mismo.

Ella le acercó el dedo a los ojos. Él no sólo lo observó sino que de repente, le dio un lametazo. La pelirroja lo miró con sus ojos marrones abiertos por el asombro.

- ¿Qué?-. Cuestionó Harry al ver cómo le contemplaba-. ¿Te ha molestado que lo chupara? Si es así lo siento. Aunque tampoco pude evitarlo.

- ¿Qué no pudiste evitar darle un chupetazo a mi dedo curado?

- Eso mismo, sí.

- Pero Harry, tú nunca habías lamido ninguna herida mía. Menos todavía cuando ni siquiera sangra…

- Bueno…- dijo él resueltamente-. Dicen por ahí que para todo tiene que haber una primera vez. ¿No?

- Sí…

- Entonces… ¿Por qué te extraña lo que he hecho?

- Porque no es normal. Mucho menos en ti. De todas maneras he de irme. Tengo que hacer los deberes. Te veré más tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

- Como quieras-. Dijo el moreno acomodándose mejor en la cama.

Sin más, ella dejó la enfermería y puso rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Donde esperaba no sólo hacer los deberes sino quizás encontrarse con su hermano o incluso Hermione. Pues sintió que tenía que contarles lo que había hecho Harry con su dedo, ya que ella lo consideraba atípico.

Si Ginny hubiera sospechado por un instante, cuánta razón tenía al considerarlo anormal y si hubiese sabido también, todo lo que ocurriría con Harry días después de ese suceso…

No se le habría ocurrido jamás, acercarle un dedo arañado ni cualquier otra cosa que tuviese relación con las cosas que hacen sangrar.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno qué…¿Os habéis dado cuenta ya de que Harry está empezando a mostrar un primer síntoma del cambio que va a experimentar? Yo creo que he dejado bastante claro cuál es ese síntoma. ¿Qué decís, que no os habéis fijado? Pues menudo despiste si ha sido así. Bueno os lo diré igualmente, él es capaz de oler la sangre por mucho que esté dentro de una herida curada. Y sí, como futuro Lipan en que se convertirá, ese líquido rojo que da vida, le atrae de forma irresistible. Ya veréis más cosas relacionadas con su transformación en capítulos posteriores. Y de paso os avanzo, que el capítulo cuarto es más largo que el tercero. Tal y como os dije en una nota de autora de otro capítulo anterior a éste, me gusta jugar con el tamaño de los caps. Todo depende de lo mucho o poco que quiera meter en cada uno.

Ahora que, en cada cap las cosas están puestas y medidas al milímetro, os lo aseguro. Lo que no saco en uno lo meto en otro. Si en un cap planteo una situación sin resolver, en el siguiente lo termino o sigo alargándolo a otros posteriores si así lo creo conveniente. Soy una autora que sabe lo que pone, por qué lo pone y que además no escribo a lo loco porque no tengo prisa ninguna por subir el siguiente capítulo. Lo que sí es cierto es que la rapidez de actualización de capítulos depende de si tengo mucho o poco tiempo libre. Ahora mismo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo pues hasta el uno de septiembre no vuelvo a trabajar. Por eso es que puedo subir un capítulo diario tal y como llevo haciendo hasta ahora. Un beso y un abrazo. RAkAoMi.

PD: Sí, voy a montar una especie de triángulo amoroso con Ron, Kenny y alguien más, interesado en Hermione. Ahora que…ella no se va a liar con los tres. No penséis que esa es mi intención. Sino simplemente mostrar que puede haber más de un chico interesado en la castaña, aparte del pelirrojo. Eso sí, no será el único triángulo amoroso que tendrá la historia. Porque otros personajes femeninos estarán también interesados en un mismo masculino. ¡Ya sabréis más conforme avance el fic! Y no, no quiero convertir mi historia en una telenovela, ni mucho menos. Simplemente quiero hacer algo distinto a lo que he hecho en otros fics. De todas maneras, el personaje principal por si no os habéis dado cuenta, es por supuesto Harry y luego Hermione. Así que todo lo demás que ocurra con otros personajes distintos a ellos, es secundario y terciario (de relleno)

Sin más me despido hasta el capítulo cuarto. Cuidaros mucho. ;-)


	4. Cap4 Harry hace cosas raras

**Nota de la autora: **domingo, 29 de agosto de 2010.

¡Holaaa! Me alegra saber que os va gustando la historia. En este cuarto cap que viene ahora, veréis más síntomas de la transformación que sufrirá Harry a Lipan. Y por supuesto, sacaré de nuevo a Kat y Kenny ya que estos dos hermanos son los personajes secundarios del fic junto con Ron y Ginny.

**Advertencia: **En este capítulo existe una escena de una discusión fuerte entre nuestros dos protagonistas: Harry y Hermione. Sin embargo quiero deciros a los lectores, que no os apresuréis a mal juzgarme o a pensar barbaridades del hecho de que la haya puesto. Si sois capaces de leerla entera y no dejarla a medias, comprenderéis qué es lo que le ocurre a Potter para perder los papeles en un principio, y qué es lo que hace que los recupere después. Durante su enfado con Hermione, Harry le va a decir unas cosas que la harán llorar. Y también la va a agarrar fuerte de la cintura (ya veréis por qué) y bueno, en definitiva es una situación muy fuerte y a la que ningún lector de los libros (yo incluida) estamos acostumbrados porque Rowling nunca se ha atrevido a poner algo así. Pero yo sí me he atrevido, no porque sea una perversa o esté mal de la cabeza o quiera cargarme a ningún personaje de JK como ya me dijeron en otras historias donde metí escenas que "calaron hondo" en los lectores. Nada que ver con eso.

Si yo meto algo así es porque es necesario para la historia. Aún sabiendo que con dicha escena, puede estallar la monumental contra mí. De hecho hay gente que se me tira al cuello simplemente por otras cosas ajenas a éstas…así que por algo como lo que he metido en esta escena concreta del capítulo cuatro…es muy probable que más de uno me acribille en los Reviews. Y si al final no sucede será sin duda un milagro. Pues desde hace años, existe un "batallón anti-RAkAoMi" preparado para entrar en acción en cada fic que subo. Eso sí, si luego borro reviews donde me insultan o amenazan o si incluso bloqueo id de gente o los denuncio a los webmasters, que se aguanten. Después de todo si esta gente se cree en el derecho de molestarme, insultarme, humillarme, amenazarme y acosarme, yo tengo también derecho a reaccionar como mejor estime oportuno.

Por otro lado, vuelvo a lo que os decía sobre la escena entre Harry y Hermione, en este capítulo cuatro. En un principio empieza fuerte, sí, no deja indiferente a nadie. Y no, no quiero promover el maltrato a las mujeres (como me dijeron un día con una escena concreta de "La Apuesta") ni tampoco lo justifico (qué barbaridad quien piense eso de mí o mis intenciones). Simplemente, como ya he dicho hasta la saciedad, una escena como la que hay en este capítulo cuatro es necesaria para meter a Harry comportándose como no lo haría el Harry de Rowling, porque quiero que veáis claramente lo que le está ocurriendo al Harry de la historia de RAkAoMi. De todas maneras, lo que le sucede es algo que Hermione os lo dejará bastante claro en más de un algo que le dirá a Harry cuando él la haga gritar con un potente "¡Ayyyy!" que ella pronunciará en un momento concreto. Y dicho sea de paso, mirad cómo reacciona ella tras ese "¡Ayyyy!" y comprenderéis entonces, que realmente, ella se da cuenta por qué Harry se ha portado así. Y ya no doy más pistas. Sólo añado "mejor leedlo vosotros mismos".

Eso sí, absteneos de culparme con "no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar" porque por algo me estoy tomando la molestia de dejaros este mensaje grande y más que claro. Y como dice el dicho…"El que avisa, no es traidor" y vosotros/as ya estáis más que avisados/as. Si alguien decide leerse el capítulo sin detenerse a leer todo lo que está escrito en este mensaje de la "Advertencia", no será mi problema sino el suyo. ¿Queda claro? Eso espero. Sin más, os dejo con la lectura. Un abrazo, gracias por seguir ahí. RAkAoMi.

**Dedico especialmente este capítulo a: Makarva, D G Drago, Sayukiran, Paix Rlys, akNy, potter10, Tyflos, jcm13, Sandrita Granger, Loquin, anita675, Tooru Hally Bell Potter y por supuesto a mi gran amiga y crítica literaria Sonia Granger Potter. **Un abrazo fuerte para todos/as vosotros/as. ;-)

* * *

**Música Recomendada:** "Eternity", "Eternally", "Suteky da ne" (piano collection. Final Fantasy X). Estas tres que os nombro son melodías en piano, que yo misma he utilizado para escribir el capítulo cuatro. Y sí, las tres pertenecen a las bandas sonoras originales, de los videojuegos de Final Fantasy cuyo compositor es el genial Nobuo Uematsu.

* * *

**Cap. 4. "Harry hace cosas raras."**

Tal y como Ginny había esperado, vio a Hermione en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La pelirroja no perdió tiempo en pedirle una charla a solas. Una vez que las dos estuvieron en el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto, tomaron asiento en una cama y se dispusieron a tener la conversación que había solicitado la Weasley.

- Tú dirás, Ginny-. Comenzó Hermione con amabilidad.

- Harry está raro. No sé si por el accidente con el Lipan o porque me ha desvelado una faceta que yo no sabía que tenía. Pero a mí al menos, no me parece normal. Esta tarde estuve con él un rato. Fui a verle a la enfermería en cuanto Madame Pomfrey me dijo que había despertado. Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco y en un momento dado de la conversación, me preguntó si estaba herida. Yo le comenté que me había arañado un dedo con el filo de un pergamino donde había estado tomando apuntes esta mañana. Y cuando Harry me pidió verlo se lo acerqué y entonces lo lamió. A mí aquello, desde luego, me llamó la atención y por eso quería comentártelo.

- ¿Puedo ver el dedo?

- Por supuesto.- Ginny lo acercó a los ojos de Hermione y la castaña comprobó entonces que la herida, además de ser pequeña, estaba cerrada.

- ¿Cómo pudo oler la herida si está curada?

- Eso mismo le pregunté. ¿Y sabes lo que me respondió? "Porque huelo la sangre."

- Oh no…

- Oh sí, Hermione.

- Lo que nos temíamos Hagrid y yo, está empezando a ocurrir, Ginny. Harry está cambiando a Lipan. Por eso le atrae el olor de la sangre o incluso su sabor. Da igual que esa sangre esté coagulada. Lo que cuenta para mi mejor amigo es simplemente que está a su alcance. Por eso también te chupó el dedo.

- Si hubiésemos estado en otro contexto, lo del chupetón me habría parecido incluso sexy. Pero no fue así, Hermione. Más bien me pareció anormal en un chico como Harry. Él…puede ser muy pasional en determinados momentos pero nunca hasta ahora me había hecho algo así. Me refiero a que eso de chupar un dedo mío que encima está curado, no creo yo que sea algo que él hiciera pensando en que podría gustarme. Aunque está claro que a Harry sí le gustó. Yo creo que se habría relamido si la sangre no hubiese estado seca.

- Oye Ginny…

- Qué.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre los Lipans?

- Al completo.

- Entonces no hace falta que te diga, que lo que más los atrae es la sangre. ¿Verdad?

- No, Hermione, no hace falta. ¿Y tú crees en serio que Harry va a convertirse en un monstruo sediento de sangre?

- Sí, lo creo. De hecho ya está empezando a mostrar los primeros síntomas del cambio. Lo de chupar tu dedo es una buena prueba. Por eso debemos estar pendientes de Harry lo máximo posible.

- ¿Debemos, dijiste, y quiénes exactamente?

- Tú, Ron y yo como personas cercanas a él y luego algunos miembros del profesorado que saben más de los Lipans de lo que hasta ahora te he comentado.

- Uno de esos miembros es por supuesto Hagrid. ¿Verdad? Él es el especialista en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sabe más sobre ellas que cualquier otro profesor que habite en el castillo.

- Eso por descontado, Ginny.

- Pues si esperas que Hagrid esté de acuerdo en que yo participe de la vigilancia a Harry, vas lista, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque él está enfadado conmigo por algo que ahora no viene al caso. Y aunque me he disculpado, sigue guardando las distancias cada vez que me habla. Ron me ha dicho que Hagrid recuperará la normalidad hacia mí cuando se sienta preparado para perdonarme. Pero yo no sé si eso es así de verdad. Además, a mí no me gusta estar mal con una persona que es especial para mi novio. Yo sé de sobras que Harry adora a Hagrid. Y si él supiera que el mismo Hagrid está molesto conmigo, seguro que le sentaría fatal.

- Desde luego tienes razón en pensar así, porque es verdad que a Harry no le gustaría saber que te has enfadado con Hagrid o que él está molesto contigo. Pero tampoco tienes que perder el sueño por eso, Ginny. Después de todo, el hecho de que ahora no tengas buen rollo con Hagrid no afecta para nada a tu relación amorosa con Harry. El mismo Harry me dijo en la enfermería que está muy a gusto contigo y la relación que tenéis.

- ¿Qué te lo dijo y cuándo habéis hablado a solas?

- Antes de que tú y Ron entraseis en la enfermería. Es que yo estaba volando con la escoba y al pasar por una de las ventanas de la enfermería vi que Harry estaba despierto. Di golpecitos al cristal para llamar su atención. Él me hizo un gesto de que pasara. Entonces hablamos. No sólo de vuestra relación sino de otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con vosotros dos como pareja.

- ¿Y las puedo saber o forma parte de ese club secreto que sólo tenéis Harry y tú?-. Dijo Ginny con claros celos en su tono de voz. Hermione no quiso molestarse con ella.

- Por supuesto que las puedes saber. Pero ahora no es necesario que te las cuente. No son relevantes para lo que tengo que decirte. A decir verdad me interesa más plantearte una cuestión que espero respondas sinceramente.

Ginny asintió, Hermione se preparó para hacer una pregunta que el mismo Harry le había formulado a la castaña en la enfermería.

- Sé que quieres a Harry-. Comenzó ella preparándose para la posible reacción de la pelirroja-. Y sé también que él te quiere porque me lo ha dicho-. Ginny la miró con atención-. Pero lo que más me interesa saber, o mejo dicho, lo que más quiere saber Harry es…si le quieres lo suficiente como para poder soportar que él se convierta en un monstruo sediento de sangre. Es decir si tú…estarías dispuesta a continuar siendo su pareja aún sabiendo que él puede matar tanto animales como personas, una vez que se transforme en Lipan. Así que la gran pregunta es… ¿Le quieres de verdad, Ginny?

Hermione vio cómo la pelirroja abría la boca con asombro y contempló cómo ella la miraba con expresión incrédula.

La castaña entendía que la pregunta que le había hecho, podía causarle impacto. Pero nunca imaginó que la hermana de Ron reaccionaría como lo hizo a continuación: sin hacer nada brusco hacia Hermione pero sí denotando que estaba molesta con ella, la única chica de los hijos Weasley se levantó de la cama, miró con dureza a la castaña y sin decir ni una palabra abandonó la habitación de las chicas de sexto, dando un portazo.

Hermione comprendió que había metido la pata, pero no quiso preocuparse. Entendía que preguntándole aquello quizás había sido imprudente o se había metido donde Ginny consideraría que no le importaba. Pero el caso era que sí le importaba. Harry era su mejor amigo. Y Hermione sabía también que el mismo Harry necesitaba tener respuesta a la pregunta que ella le había hecho a Ginny. Y, aunque no estaba segura de si la propia Ginny se había ido sin responder porque quería hablar directamente con Harry…Sí estaba convencida de que la pelirroja era muy capaz de montarle una escena al moreno por lo que la propia Hermione le había preguntado a ella.

Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, la alumna más sabia y aventajada que tenía el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, se levantó de la cama donde había hablado con Ginny y se fue directa a la enfermería esperando evitar algo que sin duda provocaría malestar en su mejor amigo. Ya que Hermione sabía perfectamente, que las discusiones no era algo que Harry disfrutase. Sobre todo sabiendo lo que él había tenido que soportar y sufrir en el pasado con los Dursleys.

* * *

Cuando llevaba la mitad del camino, se encontró con Kathleen Morrison. La rubia la saludó, pero Hermione no quiso detenerse a charlar. Tras un corto "lo siento, estoy ocupada. Te veré más tarde" siguió su ruta hacia la enfermería. Un poco después vio a Ginny en la distancia, Hermione la llamó, pero la pelirroja hizo como que no la oía. Sin embargo, echó a correr para llegar antes que ella. La castaña la imitó, pero como la hermana de Ron le llevaba una gran ventaja, llegó a la enfermería antes que la propia Hermione.

La cuál se quedó de piedra cuando al entrar en la habitación de las camas, se encontró con lo que más temía: con una discusión entre Ginny y Harry. O más concretamente, con una serie de gritos que le propinaba la Weasley al moreno mientras él y mirándola con un asombro supremo, permanecía callado esperando que aquel arranque de furia repentino, se le pasara pronto.

Hermione quiso intervenir, ella se acercó hasta situarse delante de la pareja, más de cara a Harry que a la de Ginny.

Abrió la boca para decir sus primeras palabras pero antes de que lo hiciese, su mejor amigo la miró como diciéndole "no lo hagas."

Ella comprendió rápidamente, obedeciendo la orden muda. Su siguiente impulso fue marcharse de la sala, después de todo, ella no pintaba nada allí, pues la discusión era entre la pareja y no con ella. Pero justo cuando se giró e iba a dar el primer paso hacia la puerta, oyó la voz de Harry pronunciar…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra marcharte ahora, todo esto es culpa tuya!

Hermione se quedó quieta y sintió que por dentro se había convertido en piedra. La voz de Harry volvió a oírse mientras Ginny miraba a la castaña con satisfacción al comprobar que su novio estaba llamándole la atención a su mejor amiga. Y eso no era algo que ella contemplase a diario.

"Por primera vez en mi vida, voy a ver cómo Harry le ajusta las tuercas a Hermione. Mejor, así aprenderá ella a no ser tan metomentodo. Vale que ella quiera mucho a Harry, puedo entenderlo. Es su mejor amigo y ella le profesa una lealtad sin límites. Pero de ahí a que Hermione me pregunte si le quiero de verdad…Oh no, eso sí que no lo paso. Ella no tenía por qué cuestionarme eso. Es más, sólo Harry debería cuestionármelo si tanto interés tenía en saberlo. En un principio pensé que viniendo aquí y contándole la conversación que Hermione y yo habíamos tenido hace nada…podría enfadarse conmigo. Pero no ha sido así. Yo creo que por primera vez en su vida, Harry Potter se ha dado cuenta que Hermione no es tan perfecta ni tan buena como siempre ha creído él. Después de todo, Hermione se ha metido en un terreno que no debería haber pisado. Ella no es la pareja de Harry, yo sí. Y sólo a él y a mí nos interesa algo tan importante como lo que ella me preguntó en mi habitación."

Soltando aire tres veces, pero aún sin pronunciar palabra, la castaña se giró y encaró de nuevo tanto a Harry como a Ginny. Quienes la contemplaban con una expresión más que molesta y seria, en sus rostros.

Hermione necesitó uno o dos minutos hasta sentir que la voz le saldría de la garganta. Cuando se sintió preparada para hablar, lo hizo. Mirando tanto a su mejor amigo como a la hermana de Ron.

- Que…¿es culpa mía?-. Preguntó Hermione con clara inseguridad y nerviosismo en la voz-. ¿Por qué dices eso?-. Cuestionó mirando a Harry.

- ¡Porque es verdad!-. Exclamó el moreno furioso. Hermione contempló cómo la cama donde estaba Harry, comenzaba a temblar. Ella tragó saliva.

- Yo…- dijo intentando calmarse lo suficiente para hablar sin tartamudear-. Nono…quería que te molestases conmigo, Harry. Fuiste tú quien… me dijo lo que te preocupaba que Ginny no quisiera seguir contigo cuando ella supiera que podrías convertirte en un asesino sediento de sangre. Y supongo que es esto mismo lo que ha provocado la discusión.-añadió con más normalidad ahora-. Aunque estoy completamente segura, que quien la ha empezado ha sido Ginny. De todas maneras, Harry, quiero que sepas que cuando le saqué el tema fue para tener una respuesta a tu pregunta. Pensé que tú no te atreverías a planteárselo pronto o quizás no lo harías nunca. Yo sé bien lo mucho que te cuesta hablar de tus sentimientos.

"Menos cuando estás conmigo, a mí sí me lo cuentas todo"-. Pensó la castaña antes de continuar su discurso.

- Supongo que tanto tú como Ginny estáis molestos conmigo por haberme metido donde no me importaba. ¿Verdad que pensáis eso, que soy una metomentodo? Pues quiero dejaros claro tanto a ti como a Ginny, que no fue el ánimo "metiche" lo que me movió a cuestionarle a tu novia, lo que ella puede sentir verdaderamente por ti. Cuando me atreví a preguntarle a Ginny si te quiere de verdad…No me movió más que el puro interés por ti, tu bienestar y todo lo que te preocupa. Yo sé que la quieres, Harry, y sé bien que ella también te quiere. Pero…¿sabes una cosa?-. Dijo mirando al moreno a los ojos y dejando caer las lágrimas que ya no era capaz de contener en su interior-. De las dos mujeres aquí presentes, la única que te quiere de verdad…soy yo.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Ginny mirándola con asombro supremo.

- Lo que has oído, ni más ni menos-. Añadió Hermione contemplándola con una mezcla de seriedad, furia y tristeza al mismo tiempo-. Y no pienso repetirlo-. Dijo quitándose las lágrimas que pudo antes de que las demás siguiesen cayendo-. Y ahora sí que me voy. Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Por segunda vez aquella tarde, Hermione intentó marcharse. Dio los primeros pasos hacia la puerta pero retrocedió en el momento en que un potente…"¡Carpe Retractum!" salió de la voz furiosa de Harry. La castaña vio claramente cómo un látigo de energía mágica se enroscaba en la cintura de ella y la impulsaba hacia su mejor amigo, quien la agarró y la hizo sentarse en la cama. Situándola justo delante de él.

Harry puso las manos en la cintura de su mejor amiga, apretándola con fuerza. Hermione sintió que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no se atrevió a quejarse. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger sintió miedo de Harry Potter. Y tanto Ginny, como él e incluso la propia Hermione, tomaron conciencia de lo asustada que estaba, cuando vieron su cuerpo comenzar a temblar de manera notoria.

- Ginny…- comenzó el moreno mirando a Hermione y sin abandonar su tono de voz furioso y serio-. Sal de aquí.

- No pienso hacerlo-. Dijo ella con toda tranquilidad pero mirándoles también seria-. En este lugar y estos momentos, la única que sobra aquí es Hermione. Así que me quedo.

- Vete…- dijo Harry de nuevo sin dejar de mirar a Hermione lleno de furia. El temblor de la cama se intensificó, Hermione no tragó saliva esa vez, simplemente agachó la cara y enfocó su vista marrón en la cama. Pues no se atrevía a seguir mirando a Harry y contemplar la mirada de furia y desprecio que destilaban sus ojos esmeraldas.

Las lágrimas de Hermione siguieron cayendo y la voz de Harry Potter volvió a oírse esta vez en un tono no sólo serio sino más fuerte.

- ¡Que te vayas, Ginny, lárgate y déjame solo con Hermione. Es una orden!

Una de las mesitas de noche que había cerca de la cama del moreno, estalló de repente. La hermana de Ron se asustó, saltando de la impresión, en su vida había visto algo así.

La voz de Hermione sonó entonces, pronunciando en un tono bajo aunque audible…

- Vete Ginny, hazle caso antes de que ocurra algo peor que una mesita explotada.

Que le dejaron claro a la Weasley que lo mejor y más prudente era, obedecer la orden de Harry.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando había alcanzado el pomo, echó una última mirada a Harry y Hermione y por un leve segundo, sintió lástima de la castaña. Quien seguía llorando y mirando a la cama con una expresión clara no sólo de miedo sino también de angustia vital.

- Harry…- pronunció Ginny ya sin ningún tipo de furia en la voz-. No seas muy duro con ella. Reconozco que me molestó que me hiciese aquella pregunta. Y es verdad que pensé que se estaba metiendo donde no le importaba. Pero si te soy sincera, me ha molestado más todavía que esa pregunta no me la hicieras tú.

- ¡Quieres largarte de una vez!-. Exclamó él con más ira todavía. Entonces estalló uno de los cristales de las ventanas. Ginny no se atrevió a añadir otra cosa, sino que cumplió la orden directamente. Dejándole solo con Hermione.

Una vez fuera de la habitación de las camas, la pelirroja buscó a la señora Pomfrey en el resto de la enfermería, pues pensó que lo mejor era sedar a Harry. Por desgracia no pudo encontrar a la enfermera. Ginny supuso que habría salido y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era buscar a su hermano y contarle lo sucedido. No sólo porque quisiera hablar con él sino porque en su fuero interno, temía por la seguridad de Hermione. Y por muy enfadada que hubiera estado con la castaña antes, en el fondo, no le deseaba ningún mal. Después de todo, Hermione Granger no sólo era la novia de su hermano sino también amiga de ella a pesar de que ella y la castaña sólo llevasen unos meses de amistad.

* * *

- Harry por favor…- pidió Hermione aún usando el tono bajo y sin dejar de llorar-. Suéltame. Me estás asustando…

- ¡Te aguantas!-. Exclamó el moreno ejerciendo aún más fuerza en el agarre que tenía en la cintura de su mejor amiga.

- Basta…- dijo ella haciendo una mueca clara de dolor físico-. Me haces daño.

- ¡Más me lo has hecho tú. No tenías por qué preguntarle eso a Ginny. Por tu culpa me ha montado un número colosal. Me dejó tan impactado que no pude ni responderle! ¿Y ahora tú me dices que te hago daño? ¡Pues tú me has hecho el triple traicionando mi confianza, Hermione!

- Yyo no lo hice papara traicionarte-. Pronunció ella sin dejar de llorar y sin lograr tranquilizarse lo suficiente para dejar de temblar-. Yaya te didije que…sólo quería sabber lo que ella sen…sentía de verdad por ti.

- ¡Y a ti qué te importa eso. Sólo a mí debe preocuparme algo así! ¡Ginny tenía razón, siempre te metes donde no te llaman. Y cuando es en cosas que me conciernen a mí, más todavía! ¡Tú no tienes por qué intervenir en temas así, haciéndolo provocas que mi novia se enfade conmigo y se ponga a atacarme haciéndome sentir miserable! ¡Y por si eso fuese poco encima se mete también contigo y eso es algo que no soporto de ninguna manera!

- Lo…lo sé, Harry. Sé que no…toleras que nadie se meta conmigo. Ni siquiera…tu novia o incluso Ron. Hagrid me lo dijo…esta mañana. Yo…siento mucho que estés furioso conmigo ahora. Siento también…que me estés haciendo daño en la cintura. Pero lo que más siento…es que me grites y que me mires con el desprecio que vi antes en tus ojos. Eso sí que no lo soporto Harry. Por favor, te lo suplico…No vuelvas a mirarme así nunca más. Por dentro siento como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón de golpe. Y duele…duele mucho más que tu agarre.

- Pues a mí me da igual lo mucho que te duela-. Pronunció Harry en un tono más bajo aunque aún furioso-. Y si sientes que te arrancan el corazón, es tu problema, no el mío. Lo único que quiero que te quede claro, es que tú me has hecho daño, Hermione. Y eso es algo que hasta ahora no habías hecho conmigo. ¿Sabes otra cosa? No pienso soltarte hasta que a mí me dé la real gana. Y si cuando decida hacerlo no sientes la cintura o incluso si se te han acabado las lágrimas que no dejas de echar…seguirá siendo tu problema y no el mío. Y por cierto…deja de llorar. No te soporto llorando así. Me estás recordando a Cho y tú nunca te has parecido a ella en nada.

- No pienso obedecerte-. Dijo Hermione con desafío aún contemplando la cama-. Pienso llorar todo lo que necesite. Y si a ti te molestan mis lágrimas, te jodes. Tú me estás haciendo daño físico apretándome la cintura desde hace rato ya. Y no pienso cumplir ninguna orden tuya que me puedas dar ahora. No tengo por qué. No te debo nada, Harry Potter. No en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué no me debes nada?-. Cuestionó el moreno agarrando su barbilla de repente y dando un fuerte tirón de ella hasta que tuvo la cara de Hermione a la altura de la de él-. ¿Ni si quiera un "lo siento, Harry"?

- Ni si quiera eso-. Dijo Hermione mirándole furiosa-. Me estás maltratando, Harry. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero lo estás haciendo. Y para ser tan sincera contigo como lo he sido siempre te diré, que ahora sí que me resultas un "monstruo" y no porque vayas a convertirte en Lipan sino porque te estás portando igual de horrible que lo hacen los hombres que desprecian a las mujeres.

Harry no dijo nada esa vez, sólo lanzó un "¡Já!" irónico que hizo enfurecerse a Hermione, más todavía.

- Pero qué graciosa eres-. Dijo él apretando la barbilla de Hermione-. Muy muy…graciosa. Ya lo creo que sí. ¿Qué yo te estoy maltratando, Hermione?

Ella asintió. Harry se acercó aún más a su rostro.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú-. Añadió él bajando más la voz pero sin dejar el tono furioso-. Si de verdad quisiera maltratarte, te aseguro Hermione, que te haría algo al menos parecido, de todos los horrores que tuve que soportar de los Dursleys durante años. Y sólo para que te quede claro en el cerebro. Lo único que no hicieron conmigo fue abusar de mí sexualmente. Aunque si lo hubieran hecho probablemente los habría matado. Y no me pesaría el hacerlo. Después de todo yo era la víctima. ¿Verdad? Y el asesinato está aceptado cuando es en defensa propia. Eso lo sabes tú tan bien como yo. Es cierto que te estoy tratando con rudeza. De una forma que hasta ahora jamás me había atrevido. Pero no me digas que te maltrato porque por el momento no se me ha ocurrido darte una paliza, señorita Granger. Y créeme cuando te digo, que si no fuese por lo mucho que te aprecio…probablemente te la habría dado.

- ¿Serías capaz de pegar a una mujer?

- Y tú también. ¿Qué más da eso?

- Da mucho, Harry. Los hombres que pegan a las mujeres no están bien vistos ni aceptados por nadie que esté en sus cabales. Y yo lo estoy. Tú eres el que ahora mismo los ha perdido.

- No como tú crees, Hermione. Si hubiese perdido la razón te habría hecho más de un algo no sólo imperdonable sino digno de que me aplicasen un Avada Kedavra.

- No intentes quitarte importancia, Harry, porque no lo consentiré. Desde el momento en que me has aplicado el Carpe Retractum y me has obligado a sentarme contigo y encima haciendo fuerza física…me estás tratando mal. Y por mucho que me digas que te estás controlando, no te creo.

- Es tu problema, no el mío.

- ¿Qué es mi problema?-. Dijo Hermione dejando caer más lágrimas-. ¿Tienes la cara dura de decirme algo así cuando eres tú el único que me está haciendo daño? ¡A mí no se me ha ocurrido todavía hacerte nada malo, ni si quiera para escapar y sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacerlo. Sé muchísima más magia que tú y quizás no tengo tu fuerza física pero emocionalmente te supero con creces!

- Pues nadie lo diría. De los dos, tú eres la única que llora desde hace rato.

- Lloro porque tengo miedo y también porque me haces daño, pero no lloro porque sea débil. No lo soy, Harry Potter, jamás lo he sido. Y tú lo sabes de sobras.

- Lo único que yo sé…es que estoy furioso contigo, señorita Granger. Y hasta que no te disculpes conmigo, no pienso soltarte ni dejar de ejercer fuerza. Tú verás lo que te conviene, Hermione.

- Yo sé lo que me conviene, señor Potter. Y no es nada parecido a lo que tú insinúas ahora mismo. ¡Y no pienso pedirte perdón!-. Pronunció llena de furia-. ¡No lo haré. Yo no he hecho nada malo ni tampoco algo de lo que deba disculparme contigo. Lo único que yo hice fue preocuparme por ti y plantearle a tu novia algo que estoy segura, no te atreverías a preguntar ni estando borracho! ¡No me acuses de ser metomentodo o de haberte hecho daño. MÁS DAÑO ME HACES TÚ TRATÁNDOME CON DESPRECIO Y FUERZA BRUTA! ¿Y SABES QUÉ? ¡NO PIENSO CONSENTÍRTELO MÁS!

Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry Potter sintió en carne propia, lo que era que Hermione le pegase. Pues un potente puñetazo impactó en su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le hizo caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Con lo cuál, ella cayó sobre Harry, ya que él no había soltado aún su cintura.

Harry sólo tardó segundos en reaccionar. Él se incorporó y tumbó a Hermione en la cama. Ella gritó con rabia y empezó a forcejear con él intentando liberarse, pero no tuvo éxito.

Hermione lloró más y Harry gruñó. Él no se dio cuenta, pero las uñas de las manos que apretaban la cintura de su mejor amiga, se alargaron de repente hundiéndose en el jersey de ella, atravesando la tela y su piel.

Hermione pronunció un claro "¡Ayyyy!" en el instante en que sintió las uñas de Harry penetrar en su carne. Las lágrimas de ella se multiplicaron y Harry por primera vez, decidió dejar de mirar su cara y centrar su vista en la cintura de su mejor amiga. Cuando vio que sus propias uñas estaban clavándose en la piel de Hermione, hizo algo más propio de un hombre muerto de miedo que de otro dominado por la furia irracional.

Harry se apartó de ella y se tiró al suelo, quedando agachado a los pies de la cama donde todavía estaba Hermione.

Él comenzó a temblar y también a sollozar. Hermione lo escuchó y cuando enfocó su vista en su mejor amigo, le vio encogido y lleno de temblores. Ella comprendió que por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaba atacándola, Harry tomó conciencia de lo que le había hecho y ahora estaba lleno de culpa y miedo por la reacción que ella podría tener hacia él.

Hermione se compadeció de Harry y los sentimientos negativos que había tenido hacia él, se transformaron en lástima hacia su mejor amigo.

Ella decidió dejar a un lado su furia, el rencor y todo lo malo que hasta ahora había dominado en su interior y reaccionó como lo haría cualquier mejor amiga. Salió de la cama y se agachó en el suelo, colocándose al lado de Harry. Entonces le agarró de la barbilla con suavidad hasta conseguir poner la cara de Harry a la altura de la de ella. Y, tras mirarle a los ojos, pronunció con voz suave y bonita…

- Por favor no llores… Siento mucho haberte pegado y también haber sido brusca contigo. Aunque no me arrepiento, ni tampoco lamento todo lo que te he dicho. Te las merecías, Harry, todas y cada una de mis palabras.

Él asintió con la cabeza, entonces apartó la mano de Hermione que sujetaba su barbilla y agachó la cara enfocando su vista verde en el suelo. Y sus sollozos se transformaron en un llanto incontrolado que le produjo un temblor incluso más notorio que el había tenido antes su mejor amiga.

- Harry…- le llamó Hermione aún usando la voz suave-. Harry mírame, te lo ruego…

- No puedo mirarte, Hermione. No soy digno si quiera de hacerlo. No sé cómo he podido tratarte así. Ése no era yo, de verdad, no era yo…

- Lo sé, cariño-. Hermione le acarició el pelo, Harry se apartó, como si hasta su tacto le diese miedo-. Harry…- volvió a pronunciar ella con voz bonita e incluso tierna-. No tengas miedo de mí, te lo suplico…

- No tengo miedo de ti, sino de mí.

- ¿Qué?

- No sé lo que me pasa, estoy lleno de furia, siento ganas de hacerte daño, no sólo físico. Ahora sí que me siento como un monstruo, Hermione.

- Harry no…no quiero que sientas así. Tú no eres un monstruo.

- Lo soy, sí que lo soy. Te he maltratado, te he hablado con crueldad y rudeza. He sido horrible y me he portado más horrible aún contigo. Con la única persona que ha sido siempre más que buena conmigo y también buena para mí.

- Tú también eres muy bueno conmigo y bueno para mí, Harry.

- ¡No lo soy!- gritó llorando más aún pero sin atreverse a mirarla-. ¡Soy un monstruo y tú sabes que es verdad. Por Dios, Hermione, te he hecho daño. Incluso te clavé las uñas!-. Entonces bajó la voz para añadir…-. Aunque no lo hice queriendo, sucedió de repente, lo juro.

- Es lo que yo me temía…- dijo ella más para sí misma que para él, aunque Harry lo escuchó igualmente-. Te estás convirtiendo en un Lipan, por eso has reaccionado antes tan…anti tú. Yo sé que tú no eres así, Harry. Toda esa rudeza de antes…ese agarre fuerte en mi cintura, incluso tu mirada de desprecio o tus uñas clavándose en mi piel…No son parte de ti de verdad. Forman parte de tu lado animal. Porque fuiste mordido por una bestia anoche y ella te ha transmitido no sólo carga genética sino también reacciones propias de un animal furioso. Tú no eres así, yo sé que no lo eres. Te conozco desde hace siete años. ¿Y sabes qué? Nunca he pensado que seas ni por asomo, como te has mostrado antes. Si lo hiciste fue porque salieron a flote tus instintos primarios, aquellos que no dominas y que te hacen perder el control sobre ti mismo. Ése no eras tú, Harry, realmente no eras tú.

- Pero lo soy, Hermione, tú misma lo has dicho. Forma parte de mí. Son mis instintos primarios. Quizás no son los que me hacen ser como siempre me has conocido, pero están ahí.

- Todas las personas tenemos esas clases de instintos, Harry. Te lo aseguro. Hasta yo los tengo. Puedo ser todo lo agresiva que quiera si decido no dominarme.

- Y yo no he podido, no he conseguido dominarme-. Las lágrimas de Harry siguieron cayendo-. No he podido controlarme. Al principio sólo estaba enfadado contigo cuando te dije que todo era culpa tuya. Pero en ningún momento pensé en hacerte daño ni tampoco en obligarte a sentarte conmigo en la cama. O incluso a decirte todas aquellas cosas horribles que te solté hasta decirte que no me importaba que te doliese el corazón. Bueno, algunas cosas que te dije sí las sentía. Como cuando te acusé de haber traicionado mi confianza. Pero realmente…yo no…no quería comportarme como lo hice contigo, Hermione. Te juro que no quería. No sé en qué momento me convertí en un monstruo ni tampoco sé por qué mis uñas se alargaron y se clavaron en tu piel. ¡Yo no quería hacerlo, ni si quiera lo imaginé haciéndolo. TE JURO Y REJURO QUE ÉSE NO ERA YO. NO ERA YO. POR FAVOR HERMIONE, PERDÓNAME!

Suplicó tirándose al suelo con las manos estiradas hacia ella.

- ¡TIENES QUE PERDONARME!-. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, esta vez no explotó nada ni tampoco tembló la cama, porque Harry no estaba furioso ahora sino triste, muy triste, y eso Hermione lo notó perfectamente. Sobre todo cuando él, aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, bajó la voz para decirle…

- Si no me perdonas seré yo quien sienta que le han arrancado el corazón.

Y Hermione al oír eso, se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un sonido de sorpresa supremo por si eso inquietaba a Harry más todavía.

- Te lo suplico…- pidió su mejor amigo aún tumbado y sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara-. Perdóname. Necesito que me perdones. Y si decides hacerlo…vete.

- ¿Qué me vaya?-. Preguntó ella sin comprender por qué le pedía eso-. ¿Por qué quieres echarme, Harry? No lo entiendo. ¿Aún sigues furioso conmigo, es eso? ¿No quieres soportar mi presencia?

- No, Hermione, no es eso. Pero necesito que te vayas y me dejes solo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy oliendo la sangre que sale de la herida que te he hecho cuando te clavé las uñas. Y conforme va pasando el tiempo, estoy sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de bebérmela o como mínimo…hincarte el diente.

- Dios mío-. Pronunció ella por lo bajo. Harry asintió, dándole a entender que la había oído.

- Entonces… ¿Te marcharás, por favor?

- No lo haré-. Dijo ella con decisión. Él la miró alarmado, ahora sí se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

- Por… ¿Por qué, Hermione?-. Preguntó Harry mirándola con sorpresa suprema-. ¿Es que no has entendido lo que te he dicho?

- Lo he comprendido perfectamente, Harry. Pero no pienso irme…sin dejarte muy clara tres cosas.

- ¿Cuáles?

- La primera es…te perdono.

- ¡Gracias!-. Pronunció el moreno volviendo a liberar lágrimas. Por un instante sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pero no se atrevió. Pues aún tenía dentro esa sensación imperiosa de acceder primero a su sangre o incluso su carne. Y desde luego no quería llevarlo a cabo mientras aún tuviese control sobre su cuerpo.

- La segunda es…- continuó Hermione mirándole sin ningún tipo de rencor ni resentimiento. Harry le hizo un gesto de que continuara, ella obedeció-. Que voy a hacerte caso y marcharme, pero para buscar ayuda. Porque está clarísimo para mí que estás cambiado a Lipan a pasos agigantados. Y creo sinceramente que necesitas la supervisión de algunos adultos que saben sobre los Lipans mucho más de lo que yo he investigado hasta ahora.

- ¿Y la tercera?

De repente ella se acercó hasta él, lo agarró obligándole a sentarse. Colocó las manos bajo la mandíbula de Harry y, mirándole a los ojos con un amor y cariño sinceros, pronunció…

- Te quiero-. Harry lloró más aún, sin dejar de contemplar sus ojos marrones, que estaban diciéndole a su corazón que ella decía la verdad-. Te quiero tanto como no te puedes ni imaginar. Y no me refiero a que te ame, Harry. Sino a que te quiero. Te quiero…Y no voy a dejarte nunca. Ni aunque vuelvas a clavarme las uñas o me digas cosas crueles o incluso me trates mal como hiciste antes. Yo sé que ése no eras tú de verdad sino otro dominado por la furia del Lipan.

- Pero…

- No, Harry, no te atrevas a contradecirme. Sabes que tengo razón. Tú actuaste así conmigo porque no estabas usando la cabeza ni la razón, sino la furia. Una inmensa que te invadió porque lo que te mordió anoche te ha transmitido más de un algo que te está cambiando y convirtiéndote también en algo que ni a ti ni a mí nos gusta. Pero no te preocupes, te prometo de corazón que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte a salir de ésta y que vuelvas a ser tú de verdad. No sé cómo lo haré ni tampoco cuánto tardaré en encontrar la manera de curarte. Pero te juro aquí y ahora, por la amistad tan bonita y real que me ha unido siempre a ti…Que no descansaré ni me daré por vencida hasta haber logrado recuperarte.

- Her…Hermione…

- Shhh…no llores más-. Pidió ella acariciándole la mejilla-. Tranquilízate, te lo ruego-. Añadió usando de nuevo el tono suave y tierno con él-. No me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera. Yo también sufro cuando te veo pasarlo mal, Harry.

- Ahora no me siento mal-. Confesó él mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo un poco-. Y ya no tengo tantas ganas de morderte como antes, ni tampoco de beberme la sangre de la herida que te he hecho.

- Eso…sin duda, es bueno.

- ¿Me dejas verla, por favor?

- ¿Ver el qué, la herida?

Él asintió.

- Bueno pero…si por algún casual tus ganas de morderme o chupar mi sangre vuelven…avísamelo. ¿Quieres? No me gustaría que me tumbaras de repente y me dejaras más seca que a una mojama.

Harry se rió de repente, aunque le duró muy poco. Pues estaba más preocupado de ver lo que sus uñas le habían hecho a Hermione, que de divertirse con la última ocurrencia que había tenido ella.

- Te prometo que me portaré bien y sólo miraré.

Hermione decidió creerle. Y tras retroceder un poco para poder moverse sin tocar a Harry, se quitó el jersey, sacó de la parte interna de la cintura de la falda el filo de su camisa escolar, se desabrochó algunos botones bajos…Se levantó la tela suficiente para dejar al descubierto la piel de su cintura y entonces, tanto ella como el propio Harry vieron lo que las uñas de él, le habían hecho.

- Por Dios y todos sus ángeles…- pronunció el moreno al ver con claridad los agujeros que las uñas habían ocasionado-. Eso lo he hecho yo, he sido yo…

De los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, volvieron a caer lágrimas. Muchas, no sólo unas pocas. Hermione se bajó la camiseta de nuevo y se acercó a él tanto como lo había estado antes de retroceder. Entonces le abrazó y Harry terminó de derrumbarse del todo.

- Perdóname Hermione, por favor perdóname. Sé que antes lo hiciste, pero ahora lo necesito de nuevo.

- Tranquilo, no llores…- ella utilizó de nuevo la voz tierna y suave al mismo tiempo que usó una mano para acariciar de arriba abajo, su espalda ancha y masculina-. No pasa nada, Harry, cálmate…- Hermione le dio un beso en el pelo negro. Entonces sintió cómo las manos de Harry la abrazaban fuerte. Pero en esta ocasión, ella estaba segura que no tenían intenciones agresivas sino más bien de "no me dejes, te necesito."

- Her…Hermione…

- Tranquilo cariño…tranquilo-. Ella apoyó su cara en uno de los hombros de Harry-. Todo está bien, yo estoy bien. Y tú también lo estás. Lo de antes no ha sido nada, no te lo tendré en cuenta. Y nuestra discusión, las cosas que me dijiste…tampoco. Te juro que las olvidaré. O incluso si quieres…me aplicaré un "Obliviate" para eliminar su rastro de mi mente. Haré lo que sea para que no te sientas mal ni tampoco culpable, Harry. Ya te he dicho que el de hace rato…no eras tú. Tú no eres así, nunca has sido así. Perdiste los nervios y la cabeza por culpa de tu parte animal, del lado salvaje y bruto que te ha transmitido el Lipan, pero yo sé que tú realmente…no eres así. Ni si quiera en tu imaginación más perversa, que seguro la tendrás.

- Y si supieras cómo de perversa es…probablemente te apartarías de mí, muerta de miedo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Vuelves a sentir ganas de morderme, beber mi sangre o hacerme daño como cuando me apretaste la cintura o me clavaste las uñas?

- No, Hermione, ahora mismo no siento nada de eso. Aunque sí tengo ganas de beberme tu sangre. Es que la huelo, huelo la sangre. Y su fragancia me resulta irresistible. Pero estoy haciendo lo posible por no perder el control sobre mí mismo. No sé lo que tardaré en transformarme, pero mientras no sea un Lipan completo…voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no convertirme en un monstruo ni tampoco hacerle daño a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti. Bueno...mejor dicho…intentaré no hacerle daño a nadie que no seas tú. Porque a ti ya te lo hice antes…

- Lo de antes no ha ocurrido entre nosotros, Harry.

- Sí ha ocurrido…Y además te he hecho sangre, Hermione. Te clavé las uñas…No lo niegues, no hagas como que no sucedió, sabes que sí. Y jamás me perdonaré a mí mismo, por ello.

- Vas a perdonarte. Porque yo ya te he perdonado. Y además no te tengo ningún miedo. La mejor prueba de eso está en que sigo abrazándote. Sigo cerca de ti…Y si realmente te temiese, ya haría tiempo que me habría escapado corriendo de tu alcance. Pero no ha sido así. ¿Verdad? Me he quedado contigo.

- Tú siempre te quedas conmigo-. Dijo él apartándose lo suficiente de ella como para mirarla a los ojos-. Siempre me acompañas, siempre me guías y me apoyas, Hermione. Siempre estás ahí para mí, siempre…

- Y siempre lo estaré, te lo prometo.- ella le acarició de nuevo la mejilla. Harry cerró los ojos y sonrió. Hermione también dejó salir la sonrisa. Sobre todo cuando vio cómo una mano de Harry se levantaba para acercarse a la cara de ella.

La castaña vio que las uñas de él seguían siendo largas, eso la inquietó un poco, pero en cuanto los dedos de él se posaron en la mejilla de ella, esas uñas que antes la hirieron en la cintura, retrocedieron, volviendo a adoptar el aspecto de unas uñas normales.

- Harry…- dijo Hermione mirándole con alegría pero hablándole aún con suavidad.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó él acariciándole la mejilla aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo tenía razón cuando te dije, que tú en tus cabales y siendo tú de verdad…no podrías jamás hacerme daño.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Abre los ojos y mírame. O mejor dicho…mira las uñas de la mano que me está acariciando la mejilla.

Él obedeció y pronunció un sonido de asombro. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Lo ves?-. Preguntó ella agarrando la mano de Harry y haciendo que dejara de acariciarla, pues se detuvo en cuanto ella la agarró. Entonces Hermione la abrió, acercó la mano de Harry al cristal de sus gafas redondas y pronunció sonriente…- vuelven a ser normales. ¿A que ya no piensas que eres un monstruo?

- Sí que lo pienso-. Dijo el moreno con sinceridad-. Pero sé que tú no crees que lo sea. Y eso es lo que cuenta para mí.

- Incluso cuando te conviertas en un Lipan completo o en un híbrido parecido a uno, Harry…seguiré viéndote como un hombre de verdad por muy transformado que estés. Y eso será lo que me diga a mí misma, que tú no eres un monstruo realmente sino sólo un chico mordido por uno.

- Pero y si…de verdad me convierto en un asesino sediento de sangre. ¿Y si me pongo a matar gente o incluso a devorarla, entonces qué, Hermione, seguirás pensando que soy un hombre y no un monstruo?

- Sí Harry, lo seguiré pensando. Porque en el interior del aspecto externo y cuerpo de ese monstruo en apariencia…existe un hombre real que es incluso más mágico que esa bestia que anoche te atacó. Tú mismo, Harry Potter, eres más que mágico y no sólo porque seas mago. Y es precisamente la magia que tienes, lo que me hace imposible, que te vea como un monstruo.

- No entiendo a lo que te refieres con la magia que tengo, Hermione.

- Ya. Tú nunca has sido hábil en entender mis metáforas, Harry. Pero yo ahora no quiero aclarártelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es necesario. Lo que sí quiero dejarte claro es, que…No importa en lo que te conviertas, ni tampoco a los animales o incluso personas, que puedas matar o desangrar. Para mí nunca serás un monstruo. Ni si quiera cuando te acusé de haberme maltratado. Yo también te maltraté. Te pegué un buen puñetazo…Aunque te lo merecías. Además, tú tenías razón, lo que hiciste no se puede considerar igual a lo que sí soportaste de tus parientes durante años. Y si ahora mismo les tuviera delante te juro que les haría algo verdaderamente horrible. Cuando pienso lo que tuviste que sufrir durante todo tu crecimiento, yo…mejor me callo.

- No tienes por qué. Puedes continuar si quieres. A mí no me molesta que le desees mal a los Dursleys, Hermione. Yo mismo he imaginado millones de veces en mi cabeza, cómo los mataba o les borraba de la faz de la tierra.

- Tú mismo puedes sentir ese tipo de cosas hacia ellos porque es muy normal que las sientas, Harry. Te hicieron vivir un auténtico infierno durante años. Lo raro sería que les tuvieras aprecio o incluso que les quisieras.

- No los aprecio ni los quiero, Hermione. A decir verdad, en cuanto termine el colegio no pienso volver a pisar su casa. Ahora que Voldemort está muerto, no tengo por qué volver a esa familia horrible. La protección que me daba la casa de mi tía, ya no me hace falta. Mi peor enemigo ha pasado a la otra vida y espero que se quede ahí por toda la eternidad. Si mañana resucita me suicidaré. Estoy cansado de tanto enfrentamiento con él. Siete años de mi vida han sido suficientes para mí.

- Bueno no creo que algo así deba preocuparte. Destruimos todos los Horcruxes. ¿Recuerdas? Él ya no puede renacer de ninguna manera. Y hasta tu cicatriz se está borrando, lo que quiere decir que el vínculo que compartías con Voldemort, ya no existe, Harry. No te preocupes más por él, estás a salvo, completamente a salvo.

- Sí pero...aunque esté a salvo de él, no lo estoy de mí mismo ni tampoco de lo que voy a convertirme.

- No te angusties con eso ahora, por favor. Ya has visto que tus uñas han vuelto a la normalidad. Eso debe de ser un síntoma de que tu furia salvaje está controlada.

- Tienes razón, ahora no me siento furioso. Pero sigo oliendo la sangre de tu cintura…

- ¿Y sigues teniendo ganas de bebértela?

- Como ni te imaginas. Aunque más ganas tengo de verte desnuda, la verdad.

- ¿Qué qué?

Harry se rió de repente y Hermione le acompañó, diciéndole algo que ya le había dicho en otra ocasión.

- No tienes remedio…¡Pero ninguno!

Y él volvió a decirle otro algo que también le había dicho en otro momento.

- ¿Y a que tú me quieres así, bromista y todo?

En esta ocasión, Hermione no le respondió con la pregunta de "¿Tengo que responder a eso?" sino que dijo con una sonrisa preciosa en la cara…

- Por supuesto que te quiero así, Harry, bromista y todo.

Y al oír aquello, Harry dejó de reírse y le sonrió también. Entonces se lanzó a abrazarla y lo hizo con tanto ímpetu, que la hizo caer al suelo. Quedando él encima de ella. Pero Hermione no se quejó, sino que se limitó a devolverle el abrazo mientras oía la voz bajita y suave de Harry decirle al oído más cercano de ella…

- Te quiero, Hermione.

Y la castaña volvió a llorar, como le ocurrió la otra vez en que él se lo dijo. Y fue en ese momento tierno y especial para ella en que la puerta de la habitación de las camas se abrió, dando paso a Hagrid, la señora Pomfrey, Ron, Ginny, Kenny Morrison e incluso su hermana Kathleen. Los cuales, se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron en el suelo, a Harry Potter encima de Hermione Granger y a ella con una expresión en la cara de "tranquilos, no pasa nada, todo está bien."

Pues la misma castaña había visto no sólo cómo entraban en la estancia sino que sacaban las varitas preparándose para defenderla de Harry. El cuál, miró con aprensión a su mejor amiga cuando oyó cómo la voz de Hagrid preguntó…

- ¿Te ha hecho daño, Hermione? Antes de que viniésemos, quiero decir.

Ella miró a Harry con cara de "no pasa nada, no te guardo rencor." Y con naturalidad dijo…

- Si lo hizo…ya no tiene importancia-. Entonces acercó su boca al oído de Harry que tenía más cerca y susurró…- apártate de mí, levántate y deja que yo también me ponga en pie. No quiero que ninguno de ellos piense cosas raras si ven que seguimos sin separarnos el uno del otro.

- ¿Creerían que te tengo retenida contra tu voluntad o algo así?

- No sé, Harry, pero es posible. Vete tú a saber lo que habrá en las mentes de cada uno de ellos.

Y lo que había era precisamente esto:

En la de Ron… "¿Por qué coño estabas tumbada en el suelo, debajo de él, Hermione?"

En la de Ginny… "Yo me pego la carrera padre recorriendo medio Hogwarts para buscar ayuda y cuando entro en la enfermería, me los encuentro tumbados en el suelo y encima Harry está sobre ella. Lo voy a estrangular…en cuanto tenga ocasión. ¿Será cabrón?"

En la de Hagrid… "No sé yo si creerme eso de que lo que pudo hacerle Harry no tiene importancia. Pero en fin, al menos él no tiene pinta de estar transformado. Supongo que todo está bien por ahora."

En la de la señora Pomfrey… "La señorita Weasley exageró, como suelen hacer la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. Está claro que Hermione y Harry no necesitan atención médica. Luego hablaré con la hermana de Ron largo y tendido. Alarmarme así para nada…En fin, así son los adolescentes, qué le vamos a hacer."

En la de Kenny Morrison… "Harry está encima de Hermione. ¡Harry está encima de Hermione! ¡HARRY ESTÁ ENCIMA DE HERMIONE Y RON NO DICE NADA! ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!"

En la de Kathleen Morrison… "Es la última vez que le hago caso a Ginny Weasley. ¡La última! Estaba a punto de conseguir que Ron me contara lo que le preocupaba…¡Y llegó su queridísima hermana para decirnos que Hermione estaba presa de Harry y que necesitaba nuestra ayuda! ¡La madre que parió a Ginny! ¡La próxima vez que me interrumpa con su hermano le pienso arrancar a ella todos sus jodidos pelos rojos de la cabeza!"

Y mientras ellos y ellas pensaban ese tipo de cosas, tanto Harry como Hermione se apartaron el uno del otro y se pusieron en pie. Aunque Hermione tuvo la prudencia de colocarse de lado, para que ninguno de los presentes viese los 5 agujeros que tenía en su jersey, pues ella no quería dar explicaciones en aquellos momentos.

Harry sin embargo, volvió a tumbarse en la cama una vez que la señora Pomfrey le echó una mirada de "vuelva a donde estaba, aún no le he dado el alta."

Hermione por su parte, le hizo una señal a Harry de "volveré en otro momento" y con la misma, salió de la enfermería.

Kenny tuvo el impulso de salir tras ella, pero pensó que lo haría Ron, así que se quedó quieto donde estaba, al lado de su hermana Kathleen.

Ron quiso efectivamente irse con Hermione, pero sus ganas de saber lo que se había perdido, eran más grandes que la necesidad de hablar con su novia. Así que se quedó también.

Kathleen y Ginny, no tenían necesidad ninguna de seguir a Hermione, por lo que también se quedaron. Y la señora Pomfrey y Hagrid…no habían pensado en ningún momento perseguir a la castaña por lo que se quedaron también.

Y durante lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, tuvo que soportar cómo le hacían un montón de preguntas y él tuvo que pasar el mal trago no sólo de responderlas todas sino diciendo la verdad. Claro que se cayó todo lo que hablaron él y Hermione cuando sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad. Sólo dijo "entonces Hermione me perdonó y todo se arregló entre nosotros."

- ¿Y por qué estabas encima de ella y además tumbado en el suelo?-. Quiso saber Ginny.

- Porque la abracé fuerte y sin querer, la tiré. Yo caí encima, lógicamente.

- ¿Por qué la abrazaste fuerte?-. Preguntó ahora Ron.

- Porque estaba contento de haber recuperado el buen rollo con mi mejor amiga-. Mintió él lo mejor que supo sin querer decirle a su mejor amigo "es que tu novia me dijo que me quería y yo estaba tan feliz que la abracé lleno de emoción."

Kenny y Kathleen Morrison prefirieron no preguntar nada, se limitaron a ser meros observadores y oyentes. Y, tras algunas preguntas más de los hermanos Weasley, se oyó la voz de Hagrid pronunciar…

- Ahora marchaos, la señora Pomfrey y yo necesitamos estar a solas con Harry.

Ninguno de los jóvenes necesitó oír más. Simplemente cumplieron la orden.

* * *

Hermione mientras tanto, llegaba a su habitación dispuesta a mirarse delante del espejo de su aseo la herida que le había hecho las uñas de Harry.

Una vez que estuvo sólo en ropa interior, la castaña se miró con atención y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, tenía cinco agujeros correspondientes a las cinco uñas de la mano de su mejor amigo.

Como ella había pasado siete años de su vida enfrentándose a los Mortífagos y a veces hasta Voldemort, Hermione estaba más que acostumbrada a verse herida y por eso no se impresionó ni asustó cuando vio los agujeros. Sino que con total tranquilidad, cogió de su botiquín: gasa esterilizada, unas tijeras, agua oxigenada, alcohol, yodo y hasta una venda que usaría para taparse la herida. Pensó que lo más rápido sería aplicarse un hechizo curativo que no dejase ni siquiera cicatriz. Pero ella no quería borrar lo que le había hecho Harry. Sería un recordatorio tanto para ella como para él, de lo que había ocurrido.

Quizás no quería guardarle rencor, y realmente había sido sincera cuando le dijo que le perdonaba. Pero en su fuero interno, Hermione no quería olvidar lo sucedido. Ni tampoco que Harry lo olvidase. Estaba segura de que si alguna vez él volvía a perder el control estando con ella, ella sólo necesitaría levantarse la camisa y enseñarle las cicatrices que sin duda le dejarían los agujeros, para que él reaccionase o como mínimo se pensara un poco eso de atacarla.

Hermione también sabía otra cosa, cuando le dijo que no le tenía miedo y que siempre estaría con él, había sido una promesa real. Porque ella pensaba cumplirla. Estaba dispuesta a no alejarse de Harry pasara lo que pasara. No le había abandonado en siete años, aún cuando el peligro al que se enfrentaban era enorme. Como cuando fueron al Departamento de Misterios a enfrentarse a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos cuando ella y Harry estaban en quinto curso. O cuando ella y Ron le ayudaron a llegar hasta Quirrell, teniendo como tenían los tres por aquel entonces tan sólo once años de edad y estaban en primer curso de Hogwarts. O cuando ella investigó lo del Basilisco o incluso cuando sufrió por Harry viéndole enfrentarse a las pruebas peligrosísimas del Torneo de los tres Magos, en cuarto año. Si incluso fue ella quien le enseñó a él hacer el Accio con el que Harry consiguió el huevo del Colacuerno Húngaro…

Hermione se había tirado siete años seguidos de sus respectivas vidas… acompañando, guiando, orientando, aconsejando y apoyando a Harry Potter, en todo. Hasta en sus consejos amorosos para que él tuviese éxito con Cho o incluso cuando Harry le decía lo mucho que le gustaba Ginny y el miedo que tenía de decírselo, antes de que él mismo tuviese el impulso de besarla delante de toda la Sala Común hasta reventar de gente, cuando él estando en sexto, le demostró a la pelirroja con aquel beso, lo atraído que se sentía por ella.

"Él tiene razón."- Pensó Hermione recordando ahora cuando Harry le dijo "Tú siempre te quedas conmigo."

"Siempre he estado con él, nunca le he abandonado. Y ahora no pienso hacerlo. No cuando necesita más que nunca, no sólo una amiga de verdad sino alguien que lo quiera sinceramente. Sin importar lo que él haga o en lo que se convierta. Y yo sé que lo quiero así. Siempre le he querido así. Le quiero de manera incondicional, igual que me quieren mis padres. Esto es una verdad que incluso saben Ron, Ginny y hasta Hagrid. Y es también una verdad que nada ni nadie podrán cambiar en mí jamás, ni si quiera el propio Harry. Haga lo que él haga…no pienso abandonarle. Y algo me dice que pronto, tanto él como yo, veremos quién no sólo le quiere de verdad sino incluso…quién de verdad se considera su amigo.

Espero que esta vez, Ron no haga con Harry lo que le hizo en cuarto cuando dejó de hablarle y de juntarse con él durante un tiempo. Aún recuerdo cómo sufrió Harry con aquello. Y si cuando Harry se convierta en un monstruo y empiece a matar, tanto Ron como Ginny deciden apartarse de él y cortar toda relación con mi mejor amigo…Bueno, yo seré la primera que dejaré de ser amiga de Ron porque para mí y mi concepto de la amistad, él también me habrá fallado. Y respecto a Ginny…si decide separarse de Harry cuando él más necesita apoyo…entonces…estará clarísimo para mí que ella no le quiere de verdad y yo haré lo posible por consolar a mi mejor amigo y demostrarle que aunque sólo me tenga a mí a su lado…será suficiente para que no se sienta solo ni desamparado nunca más."

Una vez que tuvo todos los remedios preparados, ella se quitó la ropa interior y se metió desnuda en la ducha individual que tenía en su aseo de prefecta.

Hermione se aseó no sólo para tener la piel limpia antes de desinfectarse y curarse los agujeros sino porque había terminado sucia después de haber estado en el suelo con Harry.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo frente al espejo, empezó a curarse. Y en el momento en que se puso la venda tapando los agujeros, sintió una punzada fuerte en la cintura. Ella pensó que era normal teniéndola herida y no le quiso dar mayor importancia. Igualmente, quería ver a la señora Pomfrey para asegurarse que estaba bien. Así que puso rumbo a la enfermería, esperando que Poppy pudiese atenderla.

* * *

Nada más llegar, se encontró con Hagrid y la señora Pomfrey, aún charlando con Harry. Hermione saludó y dijo que esperaría fuera, pero los dos adultos le ordenaron que pasara a la sala de las camas.

- Harry nos ha dicho que te atacó y te clavó las uñas en la cintura-. Dijo el semi gigante con aspecto preocupado-. Puede que él aún no sea un Lipan, pero está clarísimo para nosotros que ya está dando los primeros síntomas del cambio.

- Es necesario que le veamos la cintura, señorita Granger-. Apuntó ahora Poppy-. Así que bájese la falda suficiente para enseñarnos a los aquí presentes lo que le ha hecho su mejor amigo.

- Pe…Pero yo ya me he curado la herida, señora Pomfrey, y hasta me la he vendado. ¿De verdad es tan importante que ustedes la vean?

- Por supuesto que lo es-. Dijo ahora Hagrid-. Poppy y yo tenemos miedo de que la herida de Harry te convierta en otro Lipan. Después de todo, él ha podido meterte carga genética.

- ¿Qué?-. Pronunció Hermione con mucho asombro.

- Hermione…- dijo Pomfrey mirándola con seriedad-. Sé por el señor Potter que lo de la herida ha sucedido hace media hora. Si le aplico ahora el antídoto que he elaborado esta mañana, podré evitar que usted se convierta en otro Lipan. Pero si por el contrario, sigue usted negándose a recibir mis cuidados médicos, el tiempo seguirá corriendo y la posible infección que usted pueda tener ya en su organismo...se hará más grande todavía y luego no podrá detenerse y al final usted también se convertirá en un Lipan, y eso es algo que ni Hagrid ni yo misma estamos dispuestos a aceptar. Así que bájese la falda y olvídese de todo pudor que pueda sentir ahora mismo. No se preocupe, el señor Potter no la verá. Él será un buen chico y mirará hacia otra parte. ¿Verdad señor Potter?

- Sí señora-. Dijo ahora Harry. Entonces miró a su mejor amiga-. Hermione hazles caso, es lo mejor. Tú misma me dijiste antes que ellos son los que más saben sobre los Lipans. Si Madame Pomfrey y Hagrid opinan que deben verte la herida y tratártela antes de que lo que te hice tenga serias consecuencias en ti…obedéceles. Yo no quiero que te conviertas en un monstruo. Conmigo tienen bastante.

- ¡Tú no eres un monstruo!-. Exclamó ella sintiéndose furiosa de repente. Y durante un leve segundo, tanto Harry, como los dos adultos que allí había, vieron que los ojos marrones de Hermione, centelleaban.

- Por el momento sigo siendo humano-. Apuntó Harry intentando sonar tranquilo para que ella se calmase-. Pero tú sabes perfectamente que tarde o temprano cambiaré y dejaré de ser tal y como siempre me has conocido. Puede que mi cambio sea irreversible. Quizás me quede convertido en Lipan para siempre. Y si eso sucede…ten por seguro que me marcharé de Hogwarts para no poner a nadie más en peligro.

- ¡No te irás de aquí!-. Dijo Hermione alterada de nuevo-. ¡Jamás te lo permitiré! ¡Y SI AL FINAL ME CONVIERTO EN UN MONSTRUO TEN POR SEGURO QUE ME MARCHARÉ CONTIGO!

Tras lanzar ese último grito más que potente, los ojos de Hermione no sólo centellearon sino que además se volvieron dorados y su melena castaña flotó durante unos leves segundos.

- Por Merlín y toda su magia…- dijeron tanto Hagrid como la señora Pomfrey-. Esto es serio-. Apuntó el guardabosque de Hogwarts.

- Puede que esté empezando a cambiar ya-. Dijo Poppy-. Incluso más deprisa que Harry. Así que lo mejor será que la tratemos cuanto antes. ¡DESMAIUS!

El cuerpo de Hermione, cayó de golpe, pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo Hagrid la agarró. Depositándola en una cama contigua a la del moreno.

- Ahora no mires hacia aquí, Harry-. Dijo el semi gigante mientras la señora Pomfrey se preparaba para examinar a Hermione-. Poppy va a quitarle la falda. Procura no volver la cabeza porque ten por seguro que te estaré vigilando y como vea que intentas espiar a tu mejor amiga para verla en ropa interior…te meteré un coscorrón que te producirá más de un chichón. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí señor. Seré bueno, no miraré, lo prometo.

- Bien.-entonces Hagrid miró a Poppy y le dijo…- puedes empezar el tratamiento. Y espero que sea efectivo. Algo me dice que lo que vimos antes en Hermione no es sólo efecto de la herida de Harry sino de la propia furia interna de ella.

- Eso por descontado-. Añadió Harry sin mirar hacia donde estaban los dos adultos con su mejor amiga-. Yo mejor que nadie sé, lo agresiva que es mi mejor amiga cuando se enfada de verdad o se siente amenazada. Y coincido con vosotros en que no quiero que se transforme en otro Lipan. Mucho menos que se convierta en uno por mi culpa. Así que haced todo lo posible por curarla y por favor, que dé resultado.

- No te preocupes Harry…- dijo Hagrid mientras veía cómo la señora Pomfrey comenzaba a aplicar en la cintura de Hermione, varios hechizos curativos y le introducía por medio de una inyección, un antídoto-. Poppy es una enfermera buenísima-. Añadió mirando al moreno-. A ti te ha curado más de una vez y siempre ha salido bien. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero esto es distinto, Hagrid-. Dijo Harry aún sin mirarle.

- Ella sabe lo que hace, Harry, te lo aseguro.

- Esperemos que no te equivoques.

- Ya está-. Pronunció la señora Pomfrey una vez que terminó y cubrió de nuevo a Hermione, con la sábana y la manta-. Además del antídoto le he pinchado un sedante a la señorita Granger, que la hará dormir y descansar durante dos horas. Y para asegurarme de eliminar cualquier riesgo de infección para ella, lo mejor será que me lleve su ropa y la queme. Quiero borrar toda posible huella de sus uñas, señor Potter, incluso en las que usted dejó en las prendas de la señorita Granger.

- ¿Entonces está en ropa interior?-preguntó Harry con naturalidad. Poppy negó con la cabeza, él emitió un sonido de asombro al comprender lo que esa negación implicaba.

- La señorita Granger está desnuda bajo la sábana-. Dijo la enfermera-. Antes he dicho que voy a quemar su ropa. Pero yo no me refería sólo a la escolar, porque pienso quemar toda la que ella tenía puesta, incluso la interior. Sin embargo no piense que le dejaré solo con ella, Harry. Porque Hagrid se quedará con ustedes dos, hasta que yo regrese. No quiero correr el riesgo de que usted pueda cotillear el cuerpo de su mejor amiga cuando ella está inconsciente y no puede detenerle.

Harry se puso más rojo que una sandía. Poppy comprendió que había acertado las intenciones secretas de él.

- Aunque tampoco me extraña que usted sienta curiosidad por ver el cuerpo femenino de ella, señor Potter-. Dijo en tono comprensivo-. Es normal que la sienta, querido, después de todo, usted es un chico. Y a todos los chicos les interesan los cuerpos de las mujeres. Ésa es una verdad que saben hasta los elfos domésticos del castillo.

Harry quiso decir algo, como por ejemplo "¡Oiga no piense mal de mí!" pero no se atrevió, porque en el fondo, sabía que no tendría razón al decírselo ni tampoco lo tenía a replicar cuando la señora Pomfrey había dicho una verdad gigantesca: él quería ver desnuda a Hermione y no sólo porque él fuese un chico con un interés natural en los cuerpos femeninos sino porque recordaba perfectamente cómo ella le había confesado hacía tan sólo unas horas, que le había visto desnudo mientras él estaba inconsciente.

"Y si ella se ve en el derecho de mirarme aunque sea por curiosidad sana…"- pensó Harry para sus adentros-. "Yo también lo tengo a ver su cuerpo desnudo. Seguro que si se lo digo, Hermione lo entenderá. No creo que se enfade conmigo, después de todo yo no me molesté con ella cuando me lo dijo."

En ese momento, la voz de Hagrid pronunciando su nombre, sacó al moreno de sus cavilaciones.

- Qué, Hagrid.

- La señora Pomfrey ya ha salido para quemar la ropa de Hermione y a tu mejor amiga sólo se le ve la cara y los hombros, Harry, así que ya puedes mirar hacia aquí.

El moreno obedeció, enfocando su vista verde en la cara de su amigo semi gigante.

- Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad a una cosa, Harry, y si me mientes, lo leeré en tu cara.

- No te preocupes Hagrid, te diré la verdad.

- Cuando le clavaste las uñas a Hermione…¿Tenías ganas de hacerle daño físico?

- No. Y realmente no sé por qué mi mano reaccionó así. Yo sólo estaba agarrándola de la cintura. Admito que la apretaba porque no quería que ella escapara. Pero de ahí a hacerle daño de manera consciente…pues no, no quería hacérselo. ¿Cómo iba a querer siendo como es mi mejor amiga? Hermione siempre se ha portado más que bien conmigo. Por supuesto que ni se me pasaría por la cabeza el agredirla físicamente. Pero ella me dijo que lo que me había ocurrido era culpa de mi lado animal, de la furia salvaje que el Lipan me ha transmitido. Y la verdad es, que antes de clavarle las uñas yo estaba más que furioso con ella.

- ¿Puedes decirme por qué?

- Puedo, pero no quiero. Aunque tiene relación con algo que yo le confesé a Hermione y que luego ella le preguntó a Ginny.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Hagrid, no pienso darte más datos.

- De acuerdo, Harry. Perdona.

- No pasa nada. Es sólo…que hay determinadas cosas que no me gusta contar. Prefiero guárdamelas para mí.

- Es normal, Harry, yo también tengo cosas que no le cuento a mis amigos.

- ¿Está Hermione bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Dentro de dos horas despertará y se sentirá como nueva.

- ¿Y de verdad no se convertirá en Lipan?

- Poppy me ha asegurado que no. El antídoto que le ha pinchado es increíblemente efectivo y poderoso. Además, la herida que le hiciste no es comparable a la que tú tienes en el muslo derecho, Harry.

- Pero le hice 5 agujeros cuando le clavé las uñas…

- No eran grandes ni tampoco pasó un tiempo largo como para que la infectaras pasándole la transformación completa.

- ¿Crees que sus ojos centellearon y su pelo flotó porque fuesen síntomas de la transformación o simplemente era culpa de lo furiosa que estaba, Hagrid?

- Yo creo que fue una mezcla de todo eso, Harry. Pero también creo que cuando Hermione despierte, sus ojos volverán a ser tan marrones como lo han sido siempre. Porque estoy completamente convencido que Poppy ha conseguido curarla con el antídoto que le ha dado.

En ese momento, la señora Pomfrey volvió a entrar en la habitación de las camas comunicando a Harry y Hagrid, que ya había quemado la ropa de Hermione.

- Ahora sí podemos estar seguros de que ella no se infectará-. Dijo Poppy con convicción-. Igualmente la observaré durante unos días, por si acaso se me hubiera escapado algo.

Harry y Hagrid asintieron demostrándole que estaban de acuerdo con esa medida.

- Ahora debes irte, Hagrid-. Dijo la enfermera de nuevo-. Tengo que hacerle más pruebas a Hermione y necesito privacidad. Y usted señor Potter…- pronunció mirando al moreno-. Hágame el favor de no mirar hacia aquí hasta que yo le avise. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora.

- Llámame si me necesitas, Poppy-. Dijo Hagrid. La enfermera asintió y el semi gigante se marchó de la enfermería.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que él se fue, cuando se oyó la voz de Hagrid llamando a gritos a la señora Pomfrey. Ella se acercó corriendo a la puerta y cuando la abrió, el guardabosque de Hogwarts le dijo con clara expresión alarmada…

- ¡Tienes que venir conmigo al campo de Quidditch. Uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw se ha caído de la escoba mientras giraba en el aire. Un alumno me lo ha dicho. Por lo visto está inconsciente y no se atreven a moverle del suelo por lo que pueda ocurrir!

Madame Pomfrey agarró su maletín médico y salió corriendo de la enfermería, dejando solos a Harry y Hermione.

"Ésta es la mía"- pensó el moreno tras esperar un tiempo prudencial y comprobar que ni Poppy ni Hagrid volverían pronto-. "Ahora puedo ver a Hermione sin que ellos se enteren."

Harry no tardó ni 10 segundos en levantarse. Sin hacer ruido, se sentó en un lado de la cama de su mejor amiga y con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, apartó la sábana y manta con delicadeza para poder contemplar el cuerpo de Hermione.

Al verlo, a Harry Potter le ocurrió lo mismo que le sucedió, en el instante en que, estando en cuarto año…Acudió al baile de gala del Torneo de los Tres Magos y contempló a Hermione, bajar las escaleras para acceder al Salón: Se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.

Y no era para menos, pues Harry nunca imaginó que su mejor amiga sería tan hermosa como le pareció en aquel momento.

- Yo sabía que eras buena-. Dijo en voz baja mirando a la sedada Hermione-. Pero no sabía hasta ahora, que además de ser buena, estás buenísima. Aunque quizás, ese "estás buenísima" sea demasiado vulgar para describir lo que me pareces, Hermione. Creo que la palabra más adecuada sería…Preciosa. Sí, ése es el calificativo mejor para ti y tu cuerpo. Eres preciosa, Hermione Granger, realmente preciosa.

Harry le apartó un poco de pelo que había caído en su cara y sin poder resistirse, le acarició el rostro y cuando lo hizo, decidió que lo mejor era no entretenerse más con ella. Así que volvió a la cama que él mismo había ocupado antes.

Mientras Harry se tumbaba y se abrigaba con la sábana y la manta…Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse a la vez que algunos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza con cosas como ésta:

"Si Ron supiera que la he visto desnuda, probablemente me rompería todo el cuerpo. Luego él se lo diría a Ginny y ella terminaría de rematarme, con lo cuál, lo más prudente es que no se enteren jamás de lo que he hecho. Ni por mí ni por Hermione. Cuando ella despierte le contaré que la he visto y le pediré que me guarde el secreto con Ron y Ginny. Seguro que estará de acuerdo conmigo. Ella siempre ha sido muy prudente y sensata. Y no creo que quiera contarle a su novio que un chico la ha visto desnuda aunque ese chico sea su mejor amigo."

El último pensamiento consciente que tuvo Harry antes de entrar de lleno en el reino de Morfeo fue uno relacionado con la última imagen que se había grabado en su cerebro: la de Hermione desnuda.

"Lo que dije en voz baja es verdad, ella es realmente preciosa."

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Sí sí, lo de Harry viéndola desnuda tenía que ponerlo. Dicho de otra manera "ahora los dos están en paz" respecto a eso. Ya se han visto y por lo tanto ya no tienen curiosidad por cómo es cada uno sin ropa. Por otra parte…No os preocupéis que Hermione no se transformará en Lipan. Le han aplicado un antídoto potente y súper efectivo. De todas maneras, ya veréis más adelante si le queda o no algo de Lipan, dentro del cuerpo. Pero tranquilos, el único monstruo de la historia es Harry.

Cambiando de tema…No me digáis que la escena fuerte de Harry y Hermione, la que os comenté en la Advertencia…no termina al final siendo bonita. ¿A que sí lo es? De hecho, dice mucho de lo buena amiga que es Hermione de Harry. ¿Verdad? Ahí, con sus reacciones y palabras, ella le deja claro que no sólo es una verdadera amiga, sino lo mucho que le quiere ella. Pero no os montéis películas raras, recordad que la propia Hermione le dice bien claro a Harry "Te quiero tanto como no te puedes ni imaginar. Y no me refiero a que te ame, Harry. Sino a que te quiero." Si la propia Hermione os dice de qué manera quiere a Harry, creo que está muy claro que ella por el momento no siente amarle. O al menos no cree estar enamorada de él.

Claro que cada uno de vosotros puede interpretar las palabras de ella, como queráis. Incluso si queréis buscarle el trasfondo a sus palabras, puede tenerlo, no lo niego. Pero lo que hay que tomarse en serio es lo que ella misma dice y creo que ha dejado muy claro de qué manera quiere a Harry actualmente.

De otro lado…Me reí muchísimo poniendo los distintos pensamientos de Hagrid, Pomfrey, Ron, Ginny, Kenny y Kathleen Morrison cuando ellos entran en la enfermería y ven a Harry y Hermione en el suelo y al moreno encima de su mejor amiga. Con lo que más reí fue con el pensamiento de Kenny. De verdad, adoro a ese chico. Vosotros es que no lo conocéis todavía mucho, no sabéis cómo se portará todavía en capítulos que aún no están subidos, pero realmente él y su hermana son dos personajes maravillosos. Con un muy buen corazón. Y sí, también me he reído con Harry cuando él se da cuenta que su amiga además de mujer es una chica muy atractiva.

Ahora me despido, pero antes quiero avisaros que a partir del próximo uno de septiembre (miércoles) vuelvo al trabajo. Esto os lo digo porque ya no estaré de vacaciones y ya no tendré tanto tiempo libre como ahora. Así que eso de actualizar a diario como he ido haciendo desde que subí el primer cap de esta historia el pasado jueves 26 de agosto, no podré hacerlo. Es decir, que si por ejemplo mañana o pasado no subo el capítulo 5 (lo mismo salgo por ahí y no tengo tiempo de sentarme al pc) ya no lo subiré hasta dentro de unos días. Por lo tanto esa frase de "¡Actualiza pronto!" que tanto le gusta decirme alguna gente…es para nada. Porque no voy a actualizar cuando me lo pidáis sino cuando yo misma pueda hacerlo. ¿Queda claro? Eso espero. Sin más, me marcho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por estar y seguir ahí. Atentamente: RAkAoMi. ;-)


	5. De Harry a Lipan, de Lipan a Harry

**Nota de la autora: **sábado, 18 de septiembre de 2010.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Me alegra saber que os va gustando la historia. Aquí os paso el capítulo quinto y en él se resolverán algunas cosas que ya tenía planeadas meter, como un tema que mencionó Leo en su review anónimo: el de la menstruación. No me extraña que uno de los lectores se lo haya planteado, puesto que yo misma le dije a mi amiga y crítica literaria "Sonia Granger Potter" que debía meter eso en la historia. Pues, como todos sabemos, los animales se ponen en celo cuando las hembras menstrúan. Si Harry se convierte en un animal y huele la sangre menstrual de cualquier fémina de Hogwarts, imaginaros lo frenético que se pondría. Y ahí sí que "correría la sangre" a base de bien. Pero como no tengo ninguna gana de poner una masacre bestial en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería y tampoco me apetece poner a Harry de esa guisa (por muy justificado que pudiera estar siendo él un animal monstruoso) decidí hace tiempo, meter en este capítulo la solución a ese problema: cómo proteger a las féminas de Hogwarts del olor menstrual para que Harry no las detecte.

Pero además, en el cap 5 vais a tener un poco después del arranque, una escena pasional de la que os hablo un poco más abajo donde pone en negrita "Advertencia", espero que la leáis. Y por otra parte, como a mí me gusta meter un poco de todo en cada capítulo, también hay partes (valga la redundancia) donde podéis hasta reíros con el tartamudeo de Harry cuando hable con Hermione tras la escena pasional. (Bueno al menos a mí sí me hizo gracia cuando lo veía en mi cabeza) y bueno, dejando todo esto aparte, os dejo con el cap y espero que os guste. Sin más, me despido por el momento. Mil gracias por estar ahí y hacérmelo saber. Atentamente: RAkAoMi.

PD: Dedico esta historia a personas como: JaNnYtA (gracias por seguir conmigo como lectora fiel), Moni Cullen Potter (sí te recuerdo Moni, me alegra saber que sigues ahí), Tyflos (yo también te echaba de menos), Romycrazy (qué haría yo sin ti y tu genial sentido del humor en cada uno de tus reviews de cada historia que publico), Sayukiran (Gali, te adoro. Ésa es una verdad que ni yo misma puedo negar. No te preocupes por cómo escribes los reviews, los entiendo perfectamente), harryPeru (Como dice el dicho "no te digo nada y te lo digo todo". Gracias por seguir ahí), anita575 (buenos review, mil gracias), Loquin (la de tiempo que llevas siguiéndome. ¡Millones de gracias!), D G Drago (los puntos no salen publicados cuando pongo tu id, pero sí, eres el mismo a quien le mando emails de vez en cuando) Makarva (acepto tu abrazo desde el fin del mundo y te mando otro abrazo desde España), rinoalegre (un verdadero placer para mí, que lectores como tú, me lean y me dediquen reviews, aunque sólo hayas dejado uno. Gracias Mariano), Themasterman(prepara la ducha fría para después del intento de seducción. Jújújújú. ¿No querías detalles? Pues aquí los tienes de sobra) y a Marina Chan 84 (muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review en cada cap. Me encanta la manera en que los escribes y no te preocupes que no me aburres ni tampoco me das la lata. Buen fin de semana para ti también)

Al resto de los que estáis ahí, dejéis o no review, simplemente… Gracias por leer mis historias. Un abrazo. ;-)

PD: El comienzo del diálogo que hay en el arranque del capítulo, tiene comicidad. Me apetecía hacerlo gracioso. Si os hace reír o no, depende del sentido del humor que tengáis. Ahora que yo, en la parte concreta en la que Hermione menciona "tener vagina", me he reído a lo bestia. Yo soy así de rara, disfruto con lo que yo misma escribo.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene una escena que deja claro un intento de seducción intrínseca. Ahora bien, todo está puesto en su justa medida pues para historias con violencia sin medida o sexo sin freno, no busquéis la categoría "T" que tiene este fic sino que leáis los que encontréis en las categorías "M" y "M+1" y ahí os hartáis de lo que os apetezca leer. Pero en esta categoría en la que siempre publico, tengo que medir mucho cómo pongo el sexo y por qué. Porque se admite el sexo, sí, pero dentro de un argumento, y desde luego argumento lleva la historia de sobras. Así que, la escena que os vais a encontrar en este capítulo, no incumple ninguna de las indicaciones que dicen las normas de la censura.

Y sí, una escena así es necesaria para que los/as lectores/as veáis claramente una parte de Harry que hasta ahora no habíamos visto mientras él estaba normal. Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo y por supuesto respeto que os guste mucho, poco o nada. Pero no admito acoso de ningún tipo ni tampoco insultos contra mi persona o mi estilo de escritura. Porque yo no soy una autora que se queda quieta cuando alguien la acosa. (Lo dejo claro)

* * *

**Cap.5. "De Harry a Lipan, de Lipan a Harry."**

Había anochecido cuando Hermione despertó en la enfermería. Entonces recordó por qué estaba allí. Lo primero que hizo, aparte de mover la cabeza para ver si Harry estaba despierto, fue saludar a su mejor amigo al comprobar que estaba consciente. Pero no sólo eso, porque además, tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro varonil. Hermione sabía que iba a decirle algo o más de una cosa que no la dejaría indiferente.

- ¡Adivina qué!- dijo Harry igual que si fuese un niño pequeño con aquello del "¡sé algo que tú no sabes, chincha chincha!"

- ¿Qué?- dijo la castaña siguiéndole el juego.

Harry miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cerca. Y después de comprobar que ni siquiera estaba en la sala contigua a la de las camas, se acercó a Hermione sin borrar la sonrisa traviesa de la cara y le dijo de golpe…

- ¡Te he visto desnuda, toma toma y toma! ¿A que no te lo esperabas, eh?

Hermione parpadeó una vez, luego dos y finalmente estalló en carcajadas. Su mejor amigo la miró sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

- Ya sabía yo que no te enfadarías cuando te lo dijera-. Continuó Harry sentándose en la cama de Hermione, pero en el filo de la parte central.

- Si me enfadase contigo no sería justo-. Dijo ella aún riéndose-. Porque yo también te vi desnudo cuando estabas inconsciente. Y por lo que recuerdo, no tenías el pijama que llevas ahora. ¿Te lo puso la señora Pomfrey o quizás lo hizo Ginny?

- La verdad es que no lo he preguntado. Pero supongo que habrá sido Madame Pomfrey. No creo que ella permita que nadie que no sea miembro del profesorado, vista a los estudiantes desnudos.

- Y a propósito…¿Por qué estoy desnuda?

- Porque la señora Pomfrey ha quemado toda tu ropa-. Dijo Harry con naturalidad-. Ella pensó que esa medida era la mejor para evitar tu contagio total a la maldición del Lipan.

- Yo no creo que estés maldito, Harry. Sólo estás sufriendo las consecuencias de haber sito atacado por esa criatura mágica.

- Y monstruosa, Hermione. Según lo que tú misma me contaste.

- Monstruosa sí es, pero tú no eres un monstruo. Todavía no. Procura recordarlo, porque como me vuelvas a decir que lo eres, tal y como hiciste hace unas horas…Te voy a pegar un puñetazo tan potente, que además de tirarte de espaldas te voy a dejar tonto durante una temporada.

- Jújú…- rió él por lo bajo durante unos segundos-. Te creo perfectamente capaz de hacerme eso. Claro que después, tendrías que vértelas con la histérica de mi novia. Seguro que se te tiraría encima por haber idiotizado al "hombre de sus sueños."

- Ya ves tú, como si ella fuese una amenaza seria para mí…- dijo Hermione demostrándole a Harry que la agresividad de Ginny no la preocupaba en absoluto-. Tú sabes tan bien como yo, que de las dos, la única peligrosa soy yo misma, Harry. Ginny será genial con el hechizo "Reducto" y "Moco Murciélago", pero a mí no hay quien me gane en los duelos mágicos y los enfrentamientos físicos.

- ¿Y por qué sabes pegar buenos puñetazos, Hermione, a ti también te pegaban de pequeña y tuviste que aprender a defenderte?

- A mí nadie me pegaba, Harry. Aprendí a defenderme porque cuando supe que era bruja e iba a ingresar en un colegio de Magia y Hechicería, di por sentado que iba a entrar en un mundo alucinante pero también lleno de peligros. Así que me preocupé de aprender defensa personal, a pesar de la corta edad que tenía por aquél entonces. Mi padre se preocupó de enseñarme a golpear. Es por eso que sé pegar puñetazos y hacer otras muchas cosas que tú jamás has visto porque no he necesitado usarlas delante de ti.

- ¿Qué tipo de otras cosas sabes, Hermione?

- Kárate, por ejemplo. Mi madre es cinturón negro desde hace años.

- ¡No me digas que también pegas a lo "Karate Kid"!

Hermione asintió. Él soltó una gran carcajada cuando le dijo…

- ¡Te imagino haciendo "la grulla" y de verdad que no puedo evitar partirme de risa "por la pata abajo". Jóooojójójójójójó!

- Oye…- dijo Hermione intentando sonar seria aunque por dentro se estaba riendo tanto como Harry-. Que "la grulla" no fue lo único guay de esa peli. También tiene una filosofía genial. Pero yo no necesito a ningún "Señor Miyagi" que me recuerde aquello de "Kárate no para pelea, kárate para equilibrio de vida. Si tú equilibrio de vida, kárate no necesario para pelea, Daniel San."

Harry volvió a reírse con más ganas aún cuando la escuchó imitar fielmente el tono de voz de aquel maestro japonés que salía en la película.

- Y ahora supongo que me dirás aquello de…"Daniel San tú no usar kárate para pelea, pero si no tener más remedio que pelear, gana." ¿Verdad Hermione?

- No-. Dijo ella soltando otra carcajada al oír a Harry haciendo la voz del señor Miyagi-. Eso iba para Daniel San, no para ti. Si yo fuese Miyagi, te diría "Harry San, tú no pelea si no necesario. Pero si no hay más remedio, pega buena patada en culo y buen puntapié en testículos de enemigo masculino. Patada a los huevos nunca fallar en hombres. En chicas sí, porque ellas no tener testículos, tener vagina."

Al oír lo de la vagina, Harry Potter se rió tantísimo, que hasta se cayó de culo al suelo. Sin embargo, no se quejó, sino que volvió a levantarse y tomar asiento en el filo de la cama de Hermione que antes había ocupado.

- Ay…- dijo Harry limpiándose una lágrima provocada por el ataque de risa que había tenido-. A veces eres incluso más divertida que el propio Ron. Debería llamar a Rita Skeeter para que inmortalizase tus ocurrencias en su grabadora mágica.

- ¿Y que luego le diese la vuelta y publicase algo que se alejaba mucho de la realidad? No, gracias.

- Bueno yo sé que esa mujer es una sinvergüenza, pero no puedes negarme que es única en su género…

- Única sí. Respecto al género…me avergüenza pertenecer al mismo que ella.

- Mismo género femenino sí, mismo tipo de mujer ni por asomo. Ella y tú sois completamente diferentes. Y si algún día te volvieses como Reeta, probablemente saldría corriendo nada más verte.

- Pues eso último es una contradicción. ¿No te parece? Cuando tú mismo has dicho que mis ocurrencias deberían ser publicadas por ella. Eso demuestra que te gustan sus artículos, aunque sean contados.

- No me gustan, Hermione. Pero reconozco que alguna vez he soltado una que otra carcajada por las barbaridades y mentiras que ella misma se inventa con tal de ser popular.

- La pena de eso, Harry, no son las mentiras ni las barbaridades que se inventa, sino que los lectores se lo crean. Aún recuerdo cómo la madre de Ron, me tomó manía cuando estábamos en cuarto, porque se creyó todos los disparates que dijo Reeta cuando me entrevistó. Como esa falsedad de que yo estaba enamoradísima de ti. Y como Molly sabría que a Ron le gustaba yo, era normal que se molestase conmigo porque según Skeeter, sólo me faltaba besar el suelo que pisabas.

- ¡Juájuá…No te veo besando el suelo tras mis pasos, la verdad! Aunque tengo que reconocer, que no ha habido otra mujer, salvo tú, que me haya dado ni la mínima atención que toda la que sí me has prestado siempre. Claro que me has cuidado, defendido y protegido como ni Molly lo ha hecho durante los siete años que me conoce, Hermione. ¡Si ni siquiera la señora Weasley se ha molestado en quitarme a los pesados de fans que me agobian cuando camino por la calle!

- Pues sí-. Dijo Hermione ya sin reírse-. Efectivamente, yo soy la única que está pendiente de ti incluso cuando los fans te agobian. Claro que esos pesados también me agobian a mí por el simple hecho de ir contigo a todas partes. Pero bueno, Harry, no lo hice sólo por mí, lo hice sobre todo por ti. Yo sé de sobras que no soportas el ser famoso y que la gente te pida autógrafos o se ponga a gritar tu nombre y apellido sólo por chocarse contigo en plena calle.

- Sí…- confirmó Harry dejando el cachondeo aparte-. Pero el caso es que ellos no son los famosos, por eso son incapaces de ponerse en nuestra piel.

- Eso díselo a Ron-. Dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama y sujetando la sábana y manta bajo las axilas para que Harry no la viese desnuda por segunda vez.

- ¿A Ron?

- A él le encanta la fama que ha cogido después de sobrevivir a Voldemort. Aunque bueno, en cierta manera me alegro que ahora se sienta importante. Durante años ha tenido un gran complejo de inferioridad respecto a nosotros, Harry. Sobre todo respecto a ti y tu fama.

- ¡Pero yo no elegí esa fama, Hermione, simplemente me la encontré cuando tenía once años y llegué al mundo mágico por primera vez!

- Ya lo sé, Harry. Sólo intento decirte, que lo que resulta agobiante para ti y para mí, es genial para nuestro mejor amigo.

- Amigo que desde hace siete meses, es tu novio en Hogwarts. Por cierto… ¿Qué tal lo llevas con él, habéis arreglado las cosas o seguís enfadados?

- ¿Lo dices por lo de esta mañana?

Harry asintió.

- Te noté preocupada cuando me contaste que tú y Ron habíais discutido otra vez.

- Estaba agobiada, no preocupada. Es que estoy harta de que nuestra relación no haya cambiado ni mejorado nada desde que somos novios, Harry. Yo pensé que al aceptar salir con él, Ron intentaría llevarse mejor conmigo. Pero la realidad es, que ni siquiera lo intenta. Yo soy la única que sigue perdonándole todas las meteduras de patas que comete. Y también soy la única que siempre cede. Porque si tengo que esperar a que sea él el primero en pedir perdón, pueden pasar horas o incluso días. A veces ni se disculpa. Aunque…bueno, esta tarde ya me buscó para decir "lo siento" y también "perdóname." Y yo le he perdonado, claro, qué otro remedio me queda si quiero continuar con él.

- Quieres continuar porque le quieres, a pesar de que a veces sientas que si te armases de valor, le romperías esa bocaza que tiene, para no volver a oírle decir nada negativo de ti o en contra tuya. ¿Verdad, Hermione?

- Verdad verdadera, Harry.

- Yo tampoco soporto que se meta contigo. ¡Me pone de una mala leche cuando lo hace…!

- Pero tú siempre le perdonas, porque es tu mejor amigo y le quieres con locura y porque además, no puedes vivir sin él.

- ¿Qué no puedo vivir sin él?- preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione con una ceja levantada-. Aunque es cierto que valoro muchísimo la amistad de Ron y que también quiero a tu novio porque lleva siete años conmigo…No es tan tan buen amigo como mucha gente se piensa. Porque ya me ha dado de lado más de una vez. En cuarto curso dejó de hablarme, por ejemplo. Y este año…mucho antes de la batalla final contra Voldemort…Incluso el propio mago tenebroso intentó convencer a Ron de que se pasara a su bando y me traicionara volviéndose contra mí.

- Y tú sufriste muchísimo cuando una parte de ti pensó que aquel loco lo conseguiría y que Ron te traicionaría y te volvería la espalda. Porque ya te la había vuelto en cuarto, aunque aquello concreto no tuviese relación con Voldemort. Pero tu cabeza te dijo lo de…"Si ya se volvió contra mí una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo."

- Es cierto…

- Y luego te quedaste tranquilo al comprobar que Ron no quiso irse con Voldemort porque prefería tu bando. Pero en tu interior quedó, el hecho de saber, que nuestro mejor amigo, estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto sobre si traicionarte o no cuando Voldemort le ofreció todo lo que Ron siempre deseó: poder y fama.

- Dios, Hermione...¿Me estás leyendo la mente, o qué?

- No, Harry, no te leo la mente. El qué es simplemente, que te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees y sé perfectamente que todo lo que te estoy diciendo, lo sufriste en silencio cuando pensaste en el tema Ron-Voldemort. Además, Harry, si Ron se hubiese puesto al lado de Voldemort sólo para conseguir poder y gloria, te digo desde ya, que yo misma le habría retorcido el cuello con mis propias manos. Porque para mí, que él hiciera eso, sería incluso muchísimo peor que para ti.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pues claro, Harry. Yo valoro la amistad incluso más de lo que valoro el amor de pareja. Y sé que tú también valoras la amistad mucho más que el amor que sientes ahora mismo por Ginny. Por eso digo que no puedes vivir sin Ron y su amistad, Harry. Después de todo, Ginny no lleva siendo tu amiga siete años seguidos. Por otra parte, si te hicieran escoger entre a quién quieres más como amigo, y esa elección estuviera entre Ron y yo, estoy segura que lo escogerías a él de todas todas. Porque tal y como dije antes, tú no puedes vivir sin la amistad de Ron. Sin embargo…sí podrías vivir sin la mía.

- ¡De eso nada!- exclamó su mejor amigo mirándola alarmado-. ¡Qué te hace pensar eso, Hermione. Sabes perfectamente que sin tu apoyo estoy más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje!

Hermione se habría reído al oír la comparación de Harry, pero siguió oyéndole en una actitud tan seria como él le estaba hablando.

- ¡Además, por qué piensas así, no es verdad. Tú me das una amistad muchísimo más auténtica, leal y fiel que la que nunca me ha ofrecido Ron. Y la mejor prueba de eso está en que nunca me has decepcionado. Ni tampoco me has dado de lado y mucho menos me has retirado la palabra por el simple hecho de no querer creerme cuando yo dije que no había manipulado el cáliz para poder participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¡Pero si entre tú y Ron, fuiste tú la única en creer ciegamente en mi palabra, Hermione!

- Es cierto, Harry. Fui la única de los dos, en creer ciegamente en ti y tu palabra. Pero no me niegues que es verdad cuando digo en relación a que en aquel entonces querías más a Ron que a mí. Porque la mejor prueba de eso está en que las sirenas le pusieron a él como tu posesión más preciada. Yo sin embargo…fui la de Víctor. Pero en fin, no es de Víctor Krum de quien estamos hablando. Sino de ti y de cómo quieres tanto a Ron como a su amistad. Y tú sabes que es verdad que no puedes vivir sin él. Sin embargo sí puedes vivir sin mí. Porque además, yo soy una chica. Y sólo ese detalle marca la diferencia. No me lo niegues, Harry, los chicos siempre os sentís más a gusto con otros chicos.

- Hermione… ¿Tú te estás oyendo?- le preguntó Harry con los ojos verdes abiertos por el asombro.

- Perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque me resulta imposible pensar, que de verdad crees en todos los disparates que me estás soltando sobre cómo valoro a Ron y que le quiero mucho más de lo que te quiero a ti.

- ¿Me vas a decir que es mentira?

- ¡Pues claro que te lo digo. Y sí, es mentira, mentira mentira y re-mentira! ¡Yo no quiero a Ron más que a ti, la verdad es que os quiero de manera diferente. Y que tú misma me digas, que con él estoy mejor sólo porque es un chico como yo, o que sin Ron y su amistad no puedo vivir…Vamos, menuda sarta de estupideces, Hermione Granger!

- Respira, Harry. Relájate. No quiero que te alteres. ¿De acuerdo? Mira lo que ocurrió antes cuando perdiste el control, te crecieron las uñas y me hiciste daño en la cintura. Así que procura tranquilizarte porque si te conviertes en Lipan, te aseguro que por muy desnuda que esté, voy a salir de esta cama y enfrentarme a ti aunque sea para darte la mayor paliza que en tu vida te habrá dado una chica. Por lo tanto y repitiendo unas palabras concretas que tú mismo me dijiste hace un rato…"Tú verás lo que te conviene."

- Yo sé lo que ahora mismo me conviene, Hermione Granger. Y no es precisamente tranquilizarme. Sino dejarte muy claro varias cosas, y entre todas, una muy importante…

- Dila Harry. Te escucho.

Tal y como ella misma había hecho con él hacía sólo un rato, Harry agarró la cara de Hermione y, mirándola a los ojos marrones que ella tenía, dijo con voz sincera y bonita…

- Te quiero. Te quiero tanto como ni te imaginas, Hermione. Y te aseguro, que como te quiero a ti… No quiero a nadie. Ni a Ron, Ginny, la familia Weasley o si me pones, incluso a Cho Chang, que también me gustó en su momento. ¿Crees de verdad que podría valorar más la amistad de Ron que la que tú me has ofrecido durante siete años de mi vida? ¿Una amistad que ha sido la más bonita, fiel, leal y verdadera que jamás he sentido? ¿Realmente estás convencida de que te valoro o aprecio mucho menos que a Ron? Yo no sé cómo puedes pensar eso y encima decírmelo, Hermione. Puede que en cuarto curso, las sirenas decidieran que Ron era mi posesión más preciada. Pero olvidas una cosa, señorita Granger…

- ¿Qué cosa, señor Potter?-. Dijo Hermione completamente alucinada por todas las cosas preciosas que le dijo Harry desde el instante en que le soltó el primer "Te quiero."

- Las sirenas sólo podían poner una persona en aquella prueba. Pero yo tenía a dos personas como mis posesiones más preciadas. Una era Ron, la otra eras tú.

- ¿En serio?

Él asintió. Hermione le regaló una sonrisa bonita.

- Tú también eres el amigo más preciado que tengo, Harry. Pero no sólo eso, porque también eres mi salvador. Aún recuerdo cómo aparecisteis Ron y tú en el servicio de las chicas, donde estaba el Troll que pretendía aplastarme con su enorme porra. Luego me enteré que fuiste tú quien le dijiste a mi hoy novio, que debíais ayudarme porque yo estaba sola en aquel aseo. Y desde ese día, Harry…Eres mi héroe particular. Después de todo, me salvaste la vida…

- Eso…no puedo negarlo-. Dijo él sin soltar su cara en ningún momento-. Y si volviese a ocurrir, ten por seguro que volvería a enfrentarme a ese enorme ser, sólo para protegerte.

- Y cómo no ibas a hacerlo. Cuando yo misma me he jugado el pellejo más de una vez para evitar que te matasen. Es normal que me devuelvas el favor, por así decirlo. Si me dejases sola ante el peligro no serías el buen amigo que siempre te he considerado.

- Si yo soy un buen amigo, Hermione, es porque tú me has enseñado a serlo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Yo he copiado lo que he visto en ti hacia mí. Te he escuchado cuando has tenido problemas, porque tú misma me decías "cuéntamelo, los amigos están para contarse lo bueno y lo malo." Te he animado cuando estabas triste, porque tú eras la primera en levantarme la moral cuando me sentía horrible. Si te he dado abrazos o besos en la cara…ha sido porque tú te has encargado siempre, de decirme no sólo cómo es el cariño entre amigos sino cómo demostrarlo. En resumidas cuentas, Hermione…yo sólo he repetido contigo, muchas de las cosas que tú misma has hecho conmigo y que me han servido para entender qué es ser un verdadero amigo de tus amigos.

- Pero tú también has hecho otras cosas que no han salido de mí, Harry. Y dudo mucho que te las haya enseñado.

- Sí, bueno…es que uno tiene su propia personalidad, Hermione. Es normal que haga cosas que sólo a mí se me ocurren. Tú también las haces. Y a veces me dejas tan alucinado que pienso…¿Pero qué le ha entrado de repente? Otras veces no pienso eso, sino lo afortunado que soy por tenerte como amiga. Lo que no puedo negar, es que si me diesen a elegir entre tú y Ron como mejor amigo…ten por seguro que te elegiría hasta estando borracho.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por mis padres muertos te lo juro.

- Entonces te creo.

Él sonrió. Hermione añadió súper contenta…

- ¡Esa respuesta se merece un beso de esos que suenan!

Harry se rió, negando con la cabeza como diciendo "¡No por favor, qué agobio!" pero la realidad fue, que no hizo ningún intento de apartarse cuando ella se le tiró encima y le hizo caer de espaldas, sobre la cama.

Hermione mientras tanto, estaba dándole besos por la frente y mejillas mientras le decía "¡Gracias gracias gracias, yo también te quiero toneladas y también te elegiría como el mejor amigo que tengo en el mundo!". Y estaba tan contenta y tan enfrascada en su euforia con su mejor amigo, que ni se fijó en que al tirarle de espaldas, ella había caído sobre él y lógicamente, la sábana y manta que la tapaban de los hombros para abajo en la parte delantera de su cuerpo femenino, no la cubría ahora de los hombros para abajo en la parte trasera. Con lo cuál, se la veía desnuda no sólo por los hombros sino en la espalda, la cintura, la cadera, las piernas, el trasero…y todo lo demás que había en el cuerpo humano hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies.

Harry sin embargo, sí había caído en ese despiste de Hermione. Entre otras cosas porque cuando intentó quitársela de encima, puso una mano en la cintura de ella y lógicamente, no la colocó en la cintura delantera que tocaba el colchón, sino en la trasera donde la castaña tenía la espalda. Y de ahí, notó la desnudez. Él creía que ella se apartaría de su cuerpo en cuanto sintiese la mano de él, pero Hermione pareció ignorar aquella mano.

De repente, él empezó a reírse tanto, que incluso su mejor amiga dudó de que fuese por las cosquillas que ella creía le ocasionaban los besitos que le estaba dando. Y cuando ella, con naturalidad preguntó…

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

Harry no pudo evitar contestar aún muerto de risa…

- ¡Pues porque estoy pensando que si bajo más la mano, te voy a tocar el culo y cuando eso suceda, pueden ocurrir dos cosas: Una, que pegues un bote bestial por culpa del susto que te vas a llevar y dos, que me pegues un señor puñetazo que me deje tan tonto como tú misma dijiste antes. Igualmente no quitará que te habré tocado, y eso es lo que más gracia me hace. Jóooojójójójójójó!

- ¡Madre mía!- dijo Hermione incorporándose rápidamente y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Con lo cuál, arrastró a Harry sobre ella, puesto que él no la había soltado, ya que todo esto ocurrió de golpe.

Y aunque en un principio él se quejó por tener la mano atrapada en la cintura trasera de Hermione que ahora tocaba la cama, Harry no pudo evitar reírse más todavía de cómo había reaccionado ella. Y mientras él soltaba unas carcajadas tremendas, Hermione emitió lo que claramente era igual a un bufido de Crookshanks (el gato de ella) y aquello a Potter, le hizo más gracia aún.

- ¡Jójó, jójójójójójójójójójóoo!

- Harry ya basta-. Le pidió ella poniéndose seria de repente-. Además no tiene ninguna gracia, que lo sepas. Y haz el favor de sacar la mano de atrás de mi cintura. Aunque dudo mucho que puedas bajarla para tocarme el culo, no me apetece tenerla en mi piel. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Él asintió liberando las últimas carcajadas, ella sólo añadió…

- ¡Pues haz el favor de hacerme caso y apartar tu mano antes de que me enfade seriamente contigo y te meta un mordisco que ni el propio Drácula sería capaz de darte!

De repente, los ojos marrones de Hermione centellearon y Harry vio claramente cómo se ponían amarillos y a continuación dorados. Él no sólo dejó de reírse sino que la miró con interés. Y por supuesto, le hizo caso: Retiró la mano. Pero en vez de ponerla en la cama, donde sí tenía apoyada la otra, Harry se atrevió a dejarla en otra parte del cuerpo de Hermione: uno de sus pechos tapados por la manta y sábana.

Fue cosa de segundos, todo ocurrió muy rápido: Harry puso la mano en el seno derecho de Hermione. Hermione le miró como si no se lo quisiera creer. Entonces su expresión cambió a otra de "¡Te voy a partir la cara por lo que acabas de hacer!" Y justo cuando iba a darle la primera bofetada a Harry, vio claramente cómo los ojos de él cambiaban de verde a dorado.

La mano de Hermione se acercó a la mejilla de Harry. La boca de Harry se movió sacando una sonrisa intimidante de "no te atrevas a pegarme."

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de "no te tengo ningún miedo" y él por su parte le puso otra de "deberías tenérmelo."

De repente, la mano de Hermione impactó en la cara de Harry. Tras recibir la bofetada, los ojos dorados del moreno pasaron a ser oro.

La voz de la castaña sonó furiosa cuando dijo "¡Cómo te has atrevido a tocarme un pecho!" Y Harry, abriendo la boca, dejó salir una voz rugiente que sonó súper seductora para Hermione cuando él le dijo… "No pude resistirlo" y cuando él nuevamente añadió…

- Porque tú misma eres irresistible.

Harry no sólo gruñó, sino que se tiró encima de Hermione y ella no tardó en notar, cómo la boca de su mejor amigo, tomaba posesión de la suya propia.

Hermione alucinó en el instante en que Harry comenzó a besarla, pero gritó cuando él abandonó sus labios y clavó los dientes en su cuello. Ella notó clarísimamente cómo la sangre salía de su piel. Y fue en ese preciso momento, en que empezó a forcejear para quitarse a Harry de encima. Porque además de estar mordiéndola como lo haría un vampiro, estaba bebiéndose su sangre. Y eso desde luego no era bueno para ella porque la debilitaría conforme pasase el tiempo.

- ¡Basta basta!- gritó Hermione intentando apartarle, más no tuvo éxito-. ¡Harry por favor!-. Pidió llorando ahora-. ¡Me estás haciendo daño. Y te estás bebiendo mi sangre!

- Lo sé…- dijo él apartando la boca sólo lo suficiente para contestarle-. Y está deliciosa-. Entonces volvió a clavar los dientes en los agujeros que ya le había hecho a su mejor amiga y Hermione no sólo gritó sino que sintió perfectamente que aquellos dientes no eran normales.

- "Colmillos"-. Pensó mientras él seguía bebiendo del cuello de ella-. "Tiene colmillos como los vampiros."- ella oyó el sonido que hacía Harry al beber-. "Dios…si esto sigue así, me va a dejar seca y entonces moriré. ¿Pero cómo puedo quitármelo de encima si es mucho más fuerte que yo y además no tengo la varita a mano? ¿Y por qué me ha hecho esto, lo tenía planeado desde un principio o le ha sucedido de repente como cuando me clavó las uñas? Tengo que pensar en algo y tengo que hacerlo pronto. ¡Yo siempre pensé que moriría protegiendo a Harry y no siendo desangrada por él!"

Justo cuando más metida estaba en pensamientos de ese calibre, Hermione escuchó la voz de Harry decir…

- Suficiente por aquí. Ahora probaremos más abajo.

- ¿Abajo?-. Pronunció ella hablando esta vez-. ¡Cómo que abajo!-. Exclamó-. ¡A qué te refieres con abajo, Harry!

Él no dijo nada, sólo sonrió mientras se relamía los restos de sangre que le quedaba en los labios. Y de repente, los ojos de oro de él, se enfocaron en la cintura de Hermione y ella lo supo sin ninguna duda.

- ¡No no no no no no no, de eso nada!- gritó aterrada cuando intuyó qué parte baja iba a ser la que atacaría ahora-. ¡Como me reabras la herida de la cintura o se te ocurra incluso hacerme otra en una parte más íntima que sí está más _abajo_, te juro Harry que te mato! ¡Me estás oyendo! ¡Te mato!

- Te he oído alto y claro…- dijo él mirándola con deleite y deseo claro en sus ojos de oro-. Pero me da igual que intentes matarme. No lo vas a conseguir de todas formas. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú…lo sabes de sobras. Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás detenerme. Porque ya te he probado, Hermione. Y debo decir, que no sólo te encuentro deliciosa o irresistible, sino que también me resultas preciosa. Porque tengo bien fresco en mi recuerdo, cómo me resultas desnuda y preciosa…es la mejor palabra que se me ocurre.

- ¡Me da igual lo preciosa que me encuentres, Harry, como me claves los dientes en la cintura o incluso donde toda mujer crea vida… TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCARÉ DE GOLPE ESOS JODIDOS COLMILLOS Y ME LOS PONDRÉ DE COLLAR, TE ENTERAS!

Ahora el pelo de Hermione flotó, incluso aunque ella estuviese tumbada en la cama. Harry simplemente la contempló con más deseo que antes.

- Estás tan sexy cuando te enfadas conmigo…-dijo dejándole claro a Hermione, que la fiereza de ella era como un potente afrodisíaco para él. La castaña tragó saliva pese a seguir mirándole con dureza.

Hermione pensó que iba a morderla de nuevo cuando vio cómo él le quitaba la sábana y manta para poder acceder a su cintura, pero en el último momento, Harry cambió de opinión y se tumbó sobre ella. Su mejor amiga le miró en una mezcla de miedo y furia. Él sólo sonrió. Entonces se arrancó la camisa del pijama y volvió a besar la boca de Hermione y, aunque lo hacía lleno de frenesí, no dañó los labios de ella en ningún momento. Eso fue algo que la propia Hermione notó, y se preguntó por qué Harry se estaba controlando en ese aspecto y no lo hizo cuando mordió su cuello.

Harry gruñía mientras la besaba, pero Hermione comprendió que eran sonidos de placer, porque lo estaba disfrutando. Y cuando la castaña sintió cómo él agarraba una rodilla de ella, le doblaba la pierna y la apoyaba rodeando la cintura de él…Hermione ya no dudó que todo lo que estaba haciendo Harry, era una especie de seducción que sin duda terminaría en sexo, si ella misma no lo frenaba a tiempo. Porque por parte de Harry, estaba claro que no iba a hacer nada por detener aquello.

Entonces y tras intentar sin éxito, detenerle o quitárselo de encima, Hermione se acordó de aquel dicho que decía… "si no puedes con tu enemigo, hazle creer que estás con él."

Ella llegó a la conclusión que era mejor participar que seguir luchando cuando su resistencia, lejos de desanimar a Harry, le estaba volviendo más pasional aún en la manera de besarla y ahora tocarla. Pues estaba empezando a explorar con las manos, las ingles de ella.

"Ay madre…"- pensó Hermione reprimiendo un suspiro-. "Lo del cuello me dolió, pero la forma en que me está tocando las ingles es…es…¡de lo más excitante! ¿Y si se le ocurre tocar _eso_, qué, le pego por atrevido? Ah…no puedo pensar, ni tampoco decidir nada. ¡No consigo concentrarme en algo concreto! ¡Harry está…seduciéndome o qué sé yo lo que es esto para él y su parte animal! Lo único que sí sé es que este tío está más caliente que una parrilla. Y puede que de verdad yo le resulte irresistible porque la forma en que me está besando y tocando es…es… ¡Lo más alucinante y placentero que me han hecho sentir en toda mi vida y yo…Estoy sintiendo un frenesí que no debería sentir por mi mejor amigo cuando encima no es él al cien por cien sino otro con ojos de oro, colmillos vampíricos y una habilidad para tocar mi cuerpo que cualquiera diría que lo conoce desde hace años y por eso sabe dónde dar en los puntos claves!"

En ese momento, Hermione escuchó algo que la dejó descolocada y que la obligó a abandonar sus pensamientos anteriores.

Ese algo sonó tan claro como si estuviese hablándole con palabras sonoras, pero ella sabía que no lo hacía. Porque lo que ella oyó, no salió de ninguna boca pero sí de un pensamiento: el de Harry. Que la propia Hermione recibió en la mente de ella y que se repetía una y otra vez mientras él seguía besándola con un deseo enormemente grande. Igual de grande que le resultó a Hermione, lo que aquel pensamiento implicaba.

- "Mía, mía, mía…"- decía la voz de Harry en la mente de su mejor amiga-. "Mía…sólo mía…"

- "¿Tuya?"- preguntó ella en su propia cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de si Harry lo recibiría.

- "Mía."- contestó él en su propia mente-. "Tú eres mía…"

- "¡Dios Santo!"- pensó ella asustada-. "¿Por eso está intentando seducirme, porque cree que soy suya?"

- "Mía…Sólo mía…"

- "¿Y por qué lo cree?"

- " Hermione es mía…"

- "No, no lo soy."

- "Yo la marqué…"

- "¿Qué me marcó? Ah sí, cuando me clavó las uñas en la cintura."

- "Yo la mordí…"

- "En el cuello."

- "Yo la probé…"

- "Cuando se bebió mi sangre."

- "Y la descubrí…como nunca antes la había visto…"

- "Porque me vio desnuda…por eso me descubrió. Es verdad, hasta ahora Harry no me había visto así."

- " Lo que vi…me encantó."

- "Bueno, eso es sin duda halagador para mí como mujer."

- " Además forma parte de mí, me lleva dentro…"

- "¿De qué habla?"

- " Es Lipan."

- "No lo soy. Madame Pomfrey me curó muy bien."

- " Tiene reacciones de Lipan."

- "Eso sí es posible."

- " Y su olor me atrae sin remedio hacia ella."

- " Entonces es lo que yo creía. Debo despedir algún tipo de fragancia que resulta irresistible para la parte Lipan de Harry."

- " Por eso Hermione es mía…"

- " No soy tuya, Harry."

- " Tiene que seguir siendo mía…"

- " Eso será si estoy de acuerdo."

- " Mía y de nadie más."

- " Que te crees tú, que me voy a entregar a ti sólo porque me desees. No señor. Me voy a resistir todo lo que pueda, y si al final no tengo éxito y tú te empeñas en acostarte conmigo aún en contra de mi voluntad, te juro y rejuro Harry Potter que te arranco los testículos de un tirón. Seguro que luego, te piensas bastante acercarte a mí."

- " Deseo…te deseo tanto Hermione…"

- " Oh, Dios…"

- " Mía…di que eres mía."

- " No pienso decirlo."

- " Hermione…"

- " ¿Qué, Harry?"

- " Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…"

- " Dime…"

- " Hermione…"

- " Creo que él no me escucha cuando le hablo con el pensamiento. ¿Y por qué yo sí puedo oírle? A lo mejor lo que me hizo en la cintura y luego en el cuello, ha podido establecer una especie de conexión entre nosotros. Puede que Harry me desee porque de alguna forma, nota lo que aún pueda quedar de Lipan en mí. Ha de ser eso…"

- " Hermione, tu sangre es…deliciosa. Me llama…me dice que la tome. Y tu cuerpo…"

- "¿Mi cuerpo qué?"

- " Tu cuerpo es precioso…y también quiero tomarlo."

- " ¡Ah no, eso sí que no Harry Potter. Como te atrevas a tomarme por la fuerza te voy a hacer algo horrible, realmente horrible!"

En ese momento, Harry se pegó más a ella, intentando acoplarse a su cuerpo femenino aunque él aún estuviese vestido de cintura para abajo.

La castaña dejó salir un "¡Oh!" repentino cuando él se giró y la dejó encima.

Harry cerró sus ojos de oro y mientras la besaba, Hermione notó que ya no oía sus pensamientos. Pero también notó otra cosa que resultó ser una contradicción para ella. Y fue que, pese a ser consciente de lo "encendido" que estaba su mejor amigo y de lo mucho que la deseaba…Él empezó a perder intensidad en sus acciones. Era como si algo de cordura estuviese volviendo al cerebro de Harry. Como si el Harry bueno y humano, intentase tomar el control nuevamente sobre el Harry animal que había estado dominando y actuando desde hacía rato ya.

Pero sin duda, lo que hizo a Hermione pensar que Harry estaba volviendo a ser el mismo, fue cuando él, aún sin abrir los ojos, gritó claramente…

- ¡No, no quiero hacerle esto a ella. No lo desea, yo sé que no!

Y al oír aquello, su mejor amiga contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, esperando que pasara algo. Y pasó, porque Harry de repente se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte, haciendo que Hermione cayese de espaldas sobre la cama mientras miraba con expresión alucinada al moreno. El cuál, quedó sentado y soltando varias bocanadas de aire, antes de abrir los ojos y mirarla directamente.

Hermione reaccionó con ligereza, encogiéndose todo lo que pudo para intentar ocultar las partes de su cuerpo que resultarían tentadoras a la parte animal de su mejor amigo. Ella además, agarró una esquina de manta y sábana que estaba metida en el colchón y la sacó lo suficiente hasta poder taparse.

Harry parpadeó tres veces, como intentando enfocar la vista aunque no tuviese las gafas puestas. Ella vio también, que los ojos de él estaban dejando de ser oro para recuperar el verde esmeralda que habían tenido siempre. Y justo cuando ya eran iguales a los que heredó de su madre muerta…él habló.

- Yo…- dijo mirando a Hermione en una mezcla de asombro y miedo al mismo tiempo-. No sé muy bien lo que ha ocurrido. Tengo…un verdadero lío en la cabeza ahora mismo. Lo único que sí recuerdo con claridad, es tu voz diciéndome algo que me dejó aterrado.

- ¿Algo como qué?- preguntó ella intentando sonar normal cuando realmente tenía ganas de tirársele encima y retorcerle el pescuezo.

- Creo que tus palabras exactas fueron… ¡Ah no, eso sí que no Harry Potter. Como te atrevas a tomarme por la fuerza te voy a hacer algo horrible, realmente horrible! Y no sé qué querrías hacerme, Hermione, pero estoy seguro de que me dolería mucho.

- ¿Así que el miedo a mi agresividad hacia ti fue lo que hizo que recuperases la cordura y volviese a dominar tu lado humano?

- Supongo que sí, aunque no estoy muy seguro.

- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Harry?

- ¿Te enfadarás conmigo si te digo que no?

- No.

- Pues no me acuerdo de nada, Hermione, absolutamente de nada. Sólo lo que me gritaste.

- Yo no te grité, Harry, eso que oíste lo dije pensando, no con la voz verbal.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Lo que oyes. Yo no abrí la boca para hablar, lo que dije, lo pronuncié usando la mente. Porque yo también escuchaba tus pensamientos y creí que tú oirías los míos y eso te haría reaccionar.

- ¿Reaccionar a qué?

- A lo que pretendías hacerme.

- ¿Y qué era exactamente?

- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?- preguntó ella en tono de "tan inocente no puedes ser"-. ¿Por qué no te miras el pecho, Harry? Y luego me miras como estoy ahora, hecha una bola y mal tapada con la poca sábana y manta que he podido agarrar para cubrirme. Si cuando hayas hecho todo eso, aún no se te enciende la bombilla y me vuelves a preguntar qué era exactamente lo que pretendías hacerme…te diré lo que quieres saber. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió, entonces hizo caso a Hermione.

Harry se miró el pecho y lo vio desnudo, dejando salir un sonido de asombro. Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza como diciendo "ya sabía yo que reaccionarías así".

A continuación ella vio cómo su mejor amigo la observaba estando encogida como una bola y mal tapada con lo que había podido agarrar para esconder su cuerpo de él todo lo posible.

Entonces a Harry se le encendió la bombilla, aunque no toda la que le hubiera gustado a Hermione, pero sí la suficiente como para que él pronunciase titubeando y lleno de nerviosismo además de asombro…

- Tútútú e…estás…des…desnuda como cuando te vi hace unas horas y por e…por eso tetete has tapado para que yo no te vea y yo…yoyoyo no tengo la…lalala camisa del pijama porque…porque…

- Porque tú mismo te la arrancaste cuando intentaste seducirme para que tuviésemos sexo, Harry-. Dijo Hermione completamente seria y conteniendo la furia que sentía todo lo que podía, para no machacar a su mejor amigo antes de que él terminase de hablar.

Harry hizo un sonido agudo de asombro, más propio de una chica alucinada que de un chico. Ese sonido habría hecho reír a Hermione en otras circunstancias, pero en las de ahora, le dio igual.

- Her…Hermione…- continuó Harry con la voz temblorosa y sin lograr que le saliera con tranquilidad-. De…De verdad yo he intentado… ¿Acostarme contigo?

- Sí, lo has intentado. Y menos mal que te frenaste antes del "momento gordo". Porque si llegas a abusar sexualmente de mí, te juro Harry Potter que te habría descuartizado en cachitos incapaces de recomponer.

- ¿A…Abusar sexualmente de ti? ¡¿Yo? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo nunca te haría algo así!

- Sí me lo harías. Porque cuando quisiste hacerme tuya no eras tú al cien por cien, sino otro dominado por los instintos del Lipan. Y Harry, si hubieses llegado a terminar lo que empezaste…sí podría considerarse como un abuso en toda regla. Porque yo no quería ni por asomo, perder la virginidad contigo. Al menos no contigo siendo Lipan. Me refiero a que…si tú fueses mi novio, sería aceptable para mí que tuviésemos sexo en nuestra relación. Pero el caso es que en el momento de intentar seducirme, no eras mi novio. Como tampoco lo eres ahora. Por eso digo que yo no quería tener sexo contigo. Aunque una cosa debo reconocer…

- ¿El qué, Hermione?

- Desde luego…sabes lo que haces.

- ¡Que yo qué!

- Que tú sabes lo que haces cuando quieres seducir a una mujer, Harry.

- ¡Pero qué dices, si yo jamás me he acostado con ninguna!

- ¡Ah, entonces eres tan virgen como yo. Y encima esta mañana cuando vine a verte a la enfermería, me hiciste creer que ya te habías acostado con Ginny. Pues muchas gracias por mentirme. Me sienta fatal, que lo sepas!

- ¡Yo no te he mentido jamás. Y tú lo sabes de sobra, Hermione. Eres la única persona de todas con las que me relaciono, a la que me resulta imposible mentir!

- ¿Y por qué me hiciste creer que ya te habías acostado con Ginny?

- ¡Yo no te hice creer eso, tú lo pensaste porque no quise responder a tu pregunta de si seguía siendo virgen!

- ¿Y qué más daba que la respondieras, Harry? ¡Hace años que perdimos la vergüenza de hablar respecto a eso. Tú sabes perfectamente que podemos hablar de cualquier tema!

- ¡Bueno sí que lo sé, pero a mí me gusta guardarme algunas cosas. No siempre tengo que estar contándotelo todo! ¡Tengo derecho a la intimidad, Hermione!

- ¡Pues claro, igual que yo a la mía!

- Y a propósito…

- Qué, Harry.

- ¿Qué es eso que me dijiste antes, de que oías mis pensamientos?

- Ah…algo que ocurrió durante un tiempo concreto. No es que los oyera desde que empezaste a besarme y tocarme…

- ¿Quéquéquéquéquéquéquéquéqué yo…te besé y toqué?

- Eso he dicho.

- ¡Y dónde, si lo puedo saber!

- En lugares donde normalmente, ni tú ni nadie que no fuese mi pareja, me tocaría o besaría.

- En lugares como… ¿_ahí_ abajo?

- Ahí abajo Harry…hay muchos lugares sensibles al tacto para el cuerpo de cualquier mujer. Pero sí, sé a la parte concreta que te estás refiriendo. Y la respuesta es no, ni me tocaste ni me besaste _ahí_. Aunque sí en la ingle, en el pecho, la cadera… ¿Sigo o te vas haciendo ya una idea del plan que llevabas conmigo?

- ¡Ahhh!- gritó tirándose un poco del pelo negro en señal de histerismo aunque por el momento no hubiese explotado nada-. ¡No me lo puedo creer, es que no me lo puedo creer!

- Pues créetelo porque es verdad-. Dijo ella con total tranquilidad mientras se apartaba de la cara un mechón caído-. Y sólo para que lo sepas, Harry Potter, puede que como tú mismo me dijiste hace unas horas cuando me clavaste las uñas en la cintura…tengas una imaginación perversa que me haría salir corriendo si yo la conociera. Ahora que…cuando escuché tus pensamientos…no noté nada perverso en ellos, más sí posesivos.

- ¿Posesivos?

- Tu mente repetía muchísimo la frase… Mía, sólo mía.

- ¿Mía, sólo mía?

- Querías que yo fuese solamente tuya y de nadie más.

- ¿Lo qué!- dijo él de manera incoherente. Eso sí que hizo reír un poco a Hermione.

- Creo, querido amigo… Que tu parte Lipan me encuentra irresistible o súper deseable porque como me clavaste las uñas en la cintura hace horas…es posible que me hayas metido carga genética. Quizás no la suficiente para que yo cambie igual que tú. Pero desde luego Harry, has establecido una conexión entre nosotros que posiblemente no podamos borrar mientras tu parte Lipan siga existiendo. Y es precisamente esa parte, la que parece desearme como no te puedes hacer una idea siendo tú al cien por cien. Así que, supongo que lo único que podemos hacer para que tanto tú como yo no nos llevemos más sustos como los de antes…

- ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer, Hermione?

- No volver a estar juntos.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho…que lo mejor es no volver a estar juntos, Harry. Al menos no estar juntos cuando estemos solos. Me refiero a solos tú y yo, los dos compartiendo el mismo espacio y sin nadie más alrededor.

- ¿Y tú crees de verdad que si nos separamos, todo se arreglará?

- Arreglarse no, después de todo no hemos estropeado nada que debamos arreglar. Yo me refería a que si tu parte Lipan me desea, lo mejor que puedo hacer para no ponerme a su alcance, es no quedarme a solas contigo. Supongo que no ocurrirá nada si pasamos tiempo juntos cuando también estemos con Hagrid, Ron o incluso Ginny. Pero si nos quedamos solos entonces…bueno, ni yo misma quiero imaginarlo.

- Te… ¿Te lo hice pasar mal en algún momento, Hermione?

- ¿Quitando el hecho de que yo no quería que me sedujeras, Harry? Bueno pues…sí, me lo hiciste pasar mal por ejemplo cuando me mordiste en el cuello y empezaste a beber mi sangre.

- ¡YO NO HE PODIDO HACERTE ESO, ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO!

- ¿De veras?-. Ella se retiró entonces el cabello que le tapaba el cuello y Harry vio dos agujeros tan perfectos como si los hubiese hecho los dientes de un vampiro.

- ¡Ay madre!- dijo llevándose las manos a la cara y agachando el rostro en señal de horror supremo-. ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en Drácula!- Él se llevó un dedo a uno de los colmillos y lo notó más largo de lo normal. Harry volvió a emitir un gritito de chica sorprendida, Hermione volvió a reírse por lo bajo. Él la miró molesto-. ¡Oye no te rías, no tiene ninguna gracia!

- Pues sí que la tiene-. Dijo la castaña riéndose con normalidad ahora-. ¡Es que cuando dijiste aquel "¡Ohh!" parecías una niña cursi, Harry, fue divertidísimo!

Ella siguió riéndose, Harry gruñó, pero esta vez, sus ojos no cambiaron de color. Porque no estaba furioso ni tampoco excitado, aunque sí algo mosca con Hermione.

- Vale ya, por favor…

- ¡Pues no!- dijo ella lanzando una sonora carcajada-. ¡Porque yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo a ser la primera en reírme de ti si eso es lo que me apetece! ¡Hace un rato me hiciste pasar un miedo horrible, Harry. Primero me besaste, luego me hincaste los colmillos, después te pusiste a tocarme por donde te dio la gana y por último me miraste como si fueses a hacerme más de un hijo durante horas! ¿Y ahora me dices que no me ría de ti sólo porque tú has sonado igual que se asombraría la cursi de Lavender? Pues perdona, macho, pero siendo como soy la víctima de tus "encantos animales" y tu "sex appeal Lipan"…creo que me merezco reaccionar hacia ti como mejor me parezca.

- Tienes razón-. Dijo él dejando caer los hombros en señal de "tú ganas, nada que alegar."- De todas maneras te pido perdón-. Pronunció mirándola con claro arrepentimiento y también vergüenza de sí mismo-. De verdad que no sé lo que me entró ni tampoco porqué te ataqué de esa manera, yo…me siento horrible ahora, Hermione, lo digo en serio.

- Si no te sintieses mal por lo que quisiste hacerme, Harry, pensaría que no tienes conciencia. Pero yo sé que la tienes, así que…acepto tus disculpas. Aunque una cosa sí te digo.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡Como vuelvas a intentar aparearte conmigo aún notando tú que me resisto, te juro por lo más sagrado que te arrancaré "tus partes nobles" de un solo tirón. Y después no creas que me arrepentiré o te diré "lo siento" porque sinceramente creeré que eso sería lo mínimo que te merecías!

Harry se puso blanco, tan blanco como la leche de vaca. Hermione no se rió esa vez, pues la cara de su mejor amigo no era cómica sino llena de miedo y culpa.

- Lo siento…- dijo él bajando el rostro así como el tono de voz-. De verdad que lo siento, Hermione. Siento mucho haber intentado aparearme contigo en contra de tu voluntad. Siento también que estés furiosa conmigo, aunque me lo merezco. Pero lo que realmente siento, es haberte mordido en el cuello y haberme bebido tu sangre. Aunque la verdad es, que no tengo recuerdos de haberlo hecho, ni tampoco me acuerdo cómo sabe.

Yo no dudo de tu palabra, seguramente es verdad que cuando me vuelvo Lipan, mi lado humano desaparece y sólo domina el animal. Sólo así me explico que fuese capaz de hacerte daño y…lo que de verdad me alucina es que intentase…tener sexo contigo: mi mejor amiga. La única mujer que siempre ha estado a mi lado de forma incondicional, alguien a quien yo respeto muchísimo porque ella siempre me demuestra un respeto enorme hacia mi manera de ser y también me comprende mejor que nadie. Y yo…no entiendo cómo he podido actuar así contigo. Yo…

En ese momento, Harry se encogió y cayó de golpe al suelo. Hermione se asustó.

- ¡Harry!- pronunció preocupada saliendo de la cama y agachándose al lado de él- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó agarrando su cara para mirarle a los ojos. Los vio con expresión perdida y ella pensó que se había desmayado.

Hermione intentó levantarle para tumbarlo en la cama, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella entendió que se debía a la musculatura que el Lipan le había transmitido y que había vuelto a Harry más pesado de lo normal. Desde luego en apariencia, tenía un cuerpo "no producto del gimnasio" pero sí proporcionado. Y cuando Hermione se fijó en su pecho, se dio cuenta que le estaban saliendo los cuadraditos de los abdominales que sí tienen los chicos que se "machacan en el gimnasio" y ella terminó entonces de confirmar, que el Lipan le había transmitido una musculatura fuera de lo normal. Pues desde luego no era nada corriente que en menos de veinticuatro horas, Harry Potter se estuviese convirtiendo en un chico con un "cuerpo de anuncio."

Hermione también supo otra cosa: él había sido sincero cuando le dijo que le alucinaba el saber que había intentado tener sexo con ella, porque ella sabía perfectamente que Harry nunca le había dado muestras de estar interesado en ella como chica. Aparte de eso, Hermione pensó que Harry había sido muy honesto al confesarle que él la respetaba mucho y que no entendía cómo había podido actuar así con ella.

"Pues yo sí que lo entiendo."- pensó la castaña en su mente humana al cien por cien-. "Es lo que yo me temía: cuando su parte Lipan domina, Harry deja de ser el Harry que yo siempre he conocido y es otro más salvaje y primitivo el que aparece. Uno que se deja guiar por sus instintos y que no actúa movido por la razón sino por sus deseos. Y si tengo que atenerme a los carnales, entonces… ¡Buenooo, será mejor que Ginny tenga "una resistencia a prueba de bomba"! Porque si no…lo mismo la mata de agotamiento cuando él decida aparearse con ella si es que lo intenta, claro. Y digo yo que lo intentará. Sería lo más normal. Después de todo… Ginny es su pareja."

Entonces le vino a la mente la manera tan sensual, ardiente y pasional en que él intentó seducirla y sin querer, se le escapó un "¡Es casi imposible resistirse!" que le dejaría clarísimo a cualquiera que lo oyera, que Hermione Granger había quedado más que afectada (en un buen sentido) con todo lo que había experimentado con Harry Potter. Y cuando pensó, que seguramente Ginny disfrutaría pronto de aquellas "tácticas amatorias" por muy salvajes que fuesen…

Hermione se sintió celosa y pronunció un "¡Oh!" la mar de sorprendido que la hizo cuestionarse si quizás, los sentimientos que siempre había tenido por su mejor amigo estaban cambiando y ahora sí empezase a ver a Harry como un chico capaz de atraerla y no como un chico-amigo que era como durante 7 años, le había considerado.

Mientras le daba vueltas a eso, vio que él movía la cara de un lado a otro. Parecía tener algún tipo de sueño agobiante. Hermione se tumbó a su lado, colocando su oído más cercano al también más cercano de Harry y de repente, le oyó decir en voz baja…

- No, no…yo no quería hacerlo, Hermione. Perdóname, porque yo mismo no puedo perdonarme.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos verdes cerrados del moreno, la castaña sintió cómo otra bajaba por los ojos abiertos y marrones de ella. Eso era otro cambio que había notado Hermione en sí misma con respecto a Harry: cada vez que le veía llorando o afectado por algo, ella también lloraba.

Por un instante se preguntó si quizás, esa empatía era producida por la conexión que se había establecido entre ellos.

- "Si Harry me ha convertido en algo parecido a él, aunque haya sido de forma involuntaria…"- pensó Hermione mirándole llorar y escuchándole decir más frases de arrepentimiento-. "Puede que también yo sea capaz de sufrir por él porque de alguna manera puedo no sólo escuchar sus pensamientos de Lipan sino sentir todo lo que él siente. Por eso lloro al verle llorar, no es que sufra por él es que sufro a la misma vez que lo hace él."

- Harry…- susurró la voz de Hermione al oído más cercano de él-. Harry no sufras por favor, deja de llorar y culparte. Te perdono… ¿Me escuchas? Te perdono todo. Tanto lo de la seducción como lo de morderme en el cuello y beberte mi sangre.

Él sollozó y ella pensó que quizás en su subconsciente, sí estaba escuchándola.

- Te perdono porque quiero hacerlo-. Continuó Hermione usando ahora un tono más suave y bonito-. Pero sobre todo te perdono porque…-ella soltó aire y dijo con voz dulce y sincera-. Te quiero, te quiero…- le dio un beso en el pelo negro-. Te quiero Harry Potter-. Otro en la frente-. De verdad-. Finalizó juntando su frente con la de él.

Y de repente, ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal: En el instante en que Hermione apoyó la frente en la de Harry, el propio Harry movió la cara y sus labios capturaron los de Hermione en una serie de besos, que a pesar de no ser salvajes ni tampoco estar llenos de frenesí, le transmitieron a ella no sólo un claro deseo sino un verdadero amor. Tan verdadero como el que ella misma había dicho sentir por él cuando le dijo "Te quiero Harry Potter. De verdad."

Entonces, y aún en medio de esos besos que él le daba aparentemente inconsciente…Hermione oyó dentro de su cabeza, la voz de Harry decir…

- Yo sí que te quiero Hermione. Por favor, no me dejes nunca.

- No lo haré, te lo prometo-. Dijo ella apartándose un poco para poder contestar con la voz y no con el pensamiento-. Además no tiene caso que me pidas que no te deje nunca, Harry. ¿Cuándo te he abandonado?

- Jamás-. Respondió él ahora de forma verbal-. Y por eso te quiero más todavía-. Entonces la besó otra vez y Hermione, pensando que quería saber qué sentiría si besaba a su mejor amigo en la boca…empezó a devolverle los besos.

Y de nuevo, ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal: A Hermione le gustó, le gustó enormemente besar a Harry. Y sin darse cuenta, empezó a apretarse contra él al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de él, también se apretaba contra ella.

Hermione pensó que aquello no importaba, realmente Harry no era consciente de nada. Seguramente cuando despertase, ni si quiera lo recordaría. Aunque ella sí, pero ella no iba a decirle lo que habían estado haciendo, porque probablemente, tampoco cambiaría nada de su relación con él. O al menos eso era lo que creía Hermione en aquellos momentos.

Un poco después, ella se retiró. Y vio perfectamente cómo la cara de Harry se movía para seguir buscando la suya. Era como si él quisiera seguir besándola. Como si realmente la deseara a pesar de que en su inconsciencia, él no estuviese dominado por su lado Lipan.

- Harry…- comenzó Hermione en tono suave y bajo.

Al oír la voz de ella, la cara de él se movió hacia donde había sonado y se quedó quieta, justo de perfil a la de Hermione.

- Qué…- dijo también la voz de él en tono suave y bajo.

- ¿Por qué me has besado?

Él sonrió antes de responder…

- Porque me apetecía…tanto como a ti el corresponderme.

- Más que por deseo hacia ti…yo lo hice por curiosidad. Quería saber qué sentiría al besar a mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Y qué sentiste, Hermione?

- Algo nuevo y lejos de lo que siempre sentí por ti durante los siete años que nos conocemos. Pero también fue algo bonito-. Admitió ella con otra sonrisa que Harry no vio al tener los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Podrías…especificar cómo de bonito?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Harry?

- Para comprobar una cosa, Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Yo pregunté primero.

- Está bien. Lo que sentí bonito fue…igual a sentir que has descubierto algo que existía y que de repente encontraste sin esperarlo porque en un principio no sabías que estaba ahí.

- ¿Podrías ser más explícita?

- Sí, pero ahora te toca a ti responder, Harry. ¿Qué cosa querías comprobar con mi respuesta?

- Si a ti también te ha ocurrido lo mismo que a mí. Pero por lo que me has dicho ahora…sé que sí.

- ¿Perdona?

- Al sentir que me besabas, yo también he descubierto algo que existía y que encontré de repente sin saber de antes que estaba ahí. Porque antes de besarnos, yo no sabía bien…lo que sentía por ti.

- ¿Lo que sentías por mí, Harry?

- Lo que sentía por ti, Hermione. Lo que sentía de verdad, quiero decir.

- ¿Y qué sientes de verdad por mí, Harry Potter?

- Que te quiero, Hermione Granger.

- Menuda novedad…- dijo ella con ironía y riéndose un poco-. Eso ya me lo dijiste antes. Esta tarde, por ejemplo, cuando fui a verte a la enfermería antes de que entrasen Ron y Ginny. También me lo dijiste cuando confesaste que como me quieres a mí, no quieres a nadie. Ni a Ron o incluso Ginny. Eso fue antes de que oscureciera y antes también de que me mirases como un plato súper apetecible y te tirases sobre mí dominado por tus deseos sexuales de Lipan.

Harry se rió un poco, ella levantó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué te ríes ahora?

- Porque me acabo de dar cuenta que lo que antes me pareció horrible por el simple hecho de pensar que yo pudiese aparearme contigo en contra de tu voluntad…Ahora me resulta de lo más natural. El querer aparearme, quiero decir. No me extraña nada que lo intentase cuando después de todo, tú eres un poco Lipan también, Hermione. A ti te ocurre lo mismo que a mí cuando me enfado o enfurezco: tus ojos cambian de color. En tu caso, los ojos marrones que siempre has tenido desaparecen dando lugar al amarillo cuando sólo estás un poco enfadada, pero cuando te pones furiosa…el amarillo pasa a ser dorado.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues acabo de enterarme. Ahora que tú también experimentas cambio de color en los ojos, Harry. Porque además del amarillo y dorado tienes otro tono muy muy bonito.

- ¿Cuál?

- El oro. Tus ojos se vuelven oro cuando me deseas sexualmente. Créeme, lo tengo bien fresco en la memoria. Después de todo, ocurrió hace dos horas…

- Como siempre, Hermione controla hasta el último detalle, incluso el tiempo que ha pasado desde mi último ataque hacia ella…

- Como para no controlarlo, Harry…Después de todos los cambios que estás sufriendo en menos de 24 horas, lo extraño sería que no me fijase en nada.

- Tienes razón.

- Harry…ya sé que tú no recuerdas nada de lo que haces cuando eres Lipan pero… ¿Podrías responderme a algo?

- Depende de lo que sea.

- Es que verás, cuando estabas seduciéndome, en un momento muy concreto, empecé a oír tus pensamientos de Lipan.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste antes, Hermione.

- Sí, pero…lo que no te conté fue, que en uno de esos pensamientos, tú mencionaste mi olor. Es decir, pensaste textualmente "Y su olor me atrae sin remedio hacia ella." ¿Fue por eso por lo que intentaste aparearte conmigo, Harry, despido algún tipo de fragancia que encuentras irresistible en mí?

- Sí, Hermione. Es una que tú ya conoces, porque yo mismo te lo dije cuando te confesé lo irresistible que me resultaba.

Ella hizo memoria de las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con él a lo largo del día y mucho antes del intento de apareamiento. Y en una de ellas, Hermione le cuestionó por qué había lamido el dedo curado de Ginny. "Porque huelo la sangre. Y me resulta irresistible." Le había contestado él con total sinceridad. Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta que a ese mismo olor, era al que se refería Harry cuando le dijo que ella tenía un olor que le atraía sin remedio.

- Es la sangre. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Hermione aún en tono bajo y suave-. La sangre es el olor que encuentras irresistible. Por eso no puedes dominarte cuando la detectas en cualquiera. Y hasta ahora sólo ha sido en dos mujeres. La primera fue tu novia y su dedo curado que tú lamiste en cuanto viste el cortecito.

- Y la segunda fuiste tú, Hermione- confesó Harry aún con los ojos cerrados pero manteniendo la conversación como si realmente estuviese despierto-. Desde hace rato estás sangrando. Lo sé porque lo huelo y sobre todo lo sé porque tienes sangre fresca que sale de tu cuerpo.

Ella se sintió descolocada.

- Perdona Harry pero…aunque es verdad que cuando me mordiste en el cuello sangré bastante… ya se me ha cortado la hemorragia. Y desde luego no siento ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo sangrar. ¿Era la herida del cuello a la que tú te refieres?

- No…

- ¿Es otra que no he nombrado todavía?

- Sí…

- Pues la de los agujeros que me hiciste en la cintura cuando me clavaste las uñas, tampoco es porque ésa también está curada.

- Hay otra, Hermione, más _abajo_…

- ¿Otra más abajo? Espera, voy a comprobarlo.

Tras mirarse las zonas bajas de su cuerpo, Hermione comprobó que estaba perfectamente. Pero al girarse para volver a quedar tumbada de lado y de cara a Harry, notó una humedad que sí estaba localizada en una zona de abajo. Entonces ella lo entendió y comprendió también que Harry había dicho "_abajo_" en un tono distinto.

- ¡Oh!- dijo Hermione al apartarse un poco de donde había estado y ver un poquito de sangre en la piel de la ingle-. Ya sé a lo que te refieres con "abajo", Harry. Y sí, está sangrando. Pero ha debido de empezar ahora, porque antes no lo noté.

- Lo has notado ahora Hermione, pero empezó hace rato. Puede que por eso intentase aparearme contigo, debí oler la sangre del interior de tu cuerpo y eso me pondría frenético.

- Sí, la verdad es que delicado en tu forma de besarme y tocarme, no fuiste precisamente. Aunque reconozco que no me hiciste nada de daño en los labios. Cosa que me sorprendió cuando no te pensaste nada lo de clavarme los colmillos en el cuello. Y ahí fue donde empezaste a beber mi sangre, Harry.

- No lo recuerdo, Hermione. Pero me lo creo. Después de todo me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo sediento de sangre tal y como tú misma dijiste que me ocurriría.

- Todavía no tienes aspecto de monstruo, aunque sí tienes algunas cosas de ellos. Como el hecho de que te hayan salido colmillos de vampiro y que te esté saliendo una musculatura impropia de alguien como tú que nunca ha pisado un gimnasio y…bueno, que te bebas mi sangre desde luego no es signo de ser humano, Harry. Aún así…

- No me consideras un monstruo, lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. Ojalá Ginny sea igual de tolerante y comprensiva que tú, Hermione. Aunque sinceramente lo dudo. Ella no se ha distinguido nunca por ser una mujer paciente o que asume todo lo que se encuentra. Más bien es alguien que acepta sólo lo que le interesa o lo que no puede cambiar por mucho que lo intente. Una parte de mí, tiene miedo de que ella me abandone cuando yo me convierta del todo en Lipan. Y si pierdo mi aspecto humano es muy posible que no quiera estar conmigo. Porque Hermione, sinceramente… ¿Qué mujer aceptaría ser la pareja de un animal asesino?

- Una que pasaría por alto tu parte asesina y sólo se centraría en lo que siente por ti-. Dijo ella con total convicción.

- Pues ahora te lo preguntaré de otra manera, Hermione. Supongamos que esa mujer, es capaz de quererme a pesar de mi transformación. Pero…no podríamos reproducirnos. La diferencia de tamaño corporal sería bestial si comparase el suyo con el mío y…no veo el apareamiento posible por ninguna parte. Bueno puedo intentar imaginarlo pero me resulta muy…

- ¿Raro, por decirlo de una forma suave, Harry?

- Yo iba a decir "horripilante", pero raro también le pega.

- Sí, la verdad es que lo es-. En ese momento, ella sintió una punzada en el vientre, pero ya no pensó que fuese por la herida cerrada de las uñas de Harry sino que sabía que se debía al dolor menstrual.

- Viene más sangre…- dijo Harry moviendo la nariz en señal de que lo olía perfectamente. Hermione le miró alarmada.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya antes de que vuelvas a intentar aparearte conmigo. Con una vez hoy, he tenido suficiente. Además, Harry, no sé cómo puedes estar hablando conmigo con total claridad y encima oler mi sangre cuando se supone que estás inconsciente porque te habías desmayado al caerte al suelo.

- Eso no lo recuerdo, Hermione. Y estoy conversando contigo porque no me siento inconsciente.

- ¿Ah no?- dijo ella sin querer creérselo del todo-. ¿Entonces puedes verme?- preguntó viendo como veía que él tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Yo siempre puedo verte, Hermione-. Respondió Harry con una voz y sonrisa bonitas-. Porque ya sea estando despierto o incluso dormido…te tengo grabada en la memoria y tu cara aparece en cuanto pienso en ti.

- Oh…- dijo ella sintiéndose enternecida de repente-. Eso es…bonito, Harry, muy bonito.

- Será bonito para ti, para mí es la verdad.

- Bueno…- continuó Hermione al sentir otra punzada-. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero me estoy poniendo malísima, así que me voy a mi habitación, Harry. Tengo que tomarme una pastilla para el dolor y también hacer otras cosas.

Harry asintió, demostrándole que la comprendía y estaba de acuerdo con ella. Y cuando Hermione se levantó aún envuelta en la sábana y manta que tapaban su desnudez, Harry escuchó sus pasos y supo que efectivamente, ella se marchaba. La voz de su mejor amiga sonó algo lejana cuando llegó a la puerta. Ella sólo dijo "te veré mañana, que pases buena noche" y con la misma se marchó.

Nada más irse Hermione, Harry cayó en un estado inconsciente más profundo que el que antes se suponía había tenido cuando se desmayó. Y no era de extrañar que cayese, después de todo, se había dormido profundamente.

* * *

Cuando Hermione iba a sólo medio camino de su habitación de prefecta, se encontró con Madame Pomfrey, que venía de haber atendido al chico Ravenclaw que se había caído de la escoba mientras practicaba al Quidditch.

La enfermera saludó a la castaña con la amabilidad que tan característica era de ella. Entonces le preguntó cómo se encontraba.

- Bien, gracias-. Dijo Hermione también de manera amable-. Aunque he tenido una tarde algo movidita. Pero no me apetece contarle nada estando en el pasillo. ¿Vendría conmigo a mi habitación? Allí podremos charlar con tranquilidad.

- Por supuesto, señorita Granger.

Una vez sentadas ambas en la cama matrimonial de Hermione, la castaña le contó todo lo que le había sucedido con Harry. Incluso lo de su conversación estando él inconsciente.

Cuando Hermione terminó sus distintos relatos, Poppy estaba tan asombrada, que incluso la Gryffindor se rió un poco al ver su expresión.

- Y por eso creo que Harry quiso aparearse conmigo, Madame-. Dijo Hermione en tono comprensivo-. Sin duda él sabía que me vendría la regla, olió la sangre aún estando dentro de mi cuerpo. Él me lo dijo, señora. Así que lo mejor será que usted me administre un remedio que me haga inolora o mucho me temo, que tendré que aislarme de la compañía de Harry durante los próximos cuatro días.

- Tiene usted razón, Hermione. Lo mejor será que le dé una poción que inhiba su olor menstrual. Cuatro días no son muchos para una regla femenina. Hay chicas que tienen la menstruación durante una semana entera. Lo que me recuerda que deberé preparar bastante poción para la mitad de las mujeres del castillo que estén en edad de menstruar. Porque no quiero ni imaginarme lo que ocurriría si un día el señor Potter estuviera caminando por un pasillo y empezase a oler la sangre en los cuerpos de más de una fémina.

- Correría la sangre, sin duda-. Dijo Hermione-. Y no sólo porque nosotras la echemos sino porque Harry le hincaría el diente a más de una mujer o intentaría aparearse con todas y esa es una idea tan bestial para mí, que ni si quiera quiero intentar imaginarla. Además, sé que todo eso es posible porque el mismo Harry me dijo que el olor de la sangre le resulta irresistible. Y por lo que yo misma pude experimentar con él…creo que también es para él un potente afrodisíaco.

Poppy asintió, dándole la razón. La castaña sonrió satisfecha de no haber errado en el juicio.

- Mañana después de las clases, reuniré a las chicas de tercero a séptimo en los terrenos del lago. Allí les contaré que tenemos un Lipan en el bosque prohibido y que ellos huelen la sangre. Claro que me guardaré mucho decirles que también tenemos un humano camino de Lipan, que está en el castillo. Pero cuando les cuente lo que usted misma ha descubierto, Hermione, y ellas sepan que el olor de la sangre es un potente afrodisíaco para ellos, estoy completamente segura que no habrá una sola chica de Hogwarts, que no quiera tomarse el remedio.

- Yo también estoy segura de eso, señora Pomfrey. Y de verdad le agradezco que siga protegiendo a Harry para que nadie sepa lo que le está ocurriendo. Aunque…no sé durante cuánto tiempo podremos ocultarlo. Después de todo, aún no sabemos qué más cambios experimentará él antes de convertirse en monstruo. Puede que existan otras cosas que le produzcan una reacción fuera de lo normal y si le sucede con cualquier otra persona ajena a nosotros, se liará la gorda, como se suele decir.

- Tiene usted mucha razón, señorita Granger. Y no me extraña, después de todo siempre ha sido usted muy sabia y sensata, querida.

- Gracias, Madame.

- ¿Algo más, Hermione?

- Por el momento no.

- Entonces lo mejor será que se asee y se vaya a cenar. Debería comer algo, querida, está usted pálida…

- Cómo no iba a estarlo después de que mi mejor amigo me mordiese en el cuello y se bebiese mi sangre. Claro que no toda pero…sé que estoy débil. ¿Sabe qué, señora Pomfrey? Voy a hacerle caso sólo en parte. Voy a asearme, sí, pero no voy a ir a cenar porque si acudo al Gran Comedor, tanto Ron como Ginny me preguntarán por qué estoy pálida y seguro que también preguntarán si ha sido por culpa de Harry y yo no tengo ninguna ganas de enfrentarme a sus preguntas ni tampoco plantearme si debo contarles la verdad o mentir para que no monten en furia contra Harry. Así que lo mejor será que después de mi ducha, me ponga el pijama y me eche a dormir. La verdad es que mi cuerpo me está pidiendo a gritos un descanso.

- Pues entonces déle lo que le pide, señorita Granger. Pero déme un poco de tiempo antes de que usted se vaya a dormir. Quiero traerle la cena y también algunos dulces. Usted necesita reponer energías y también ingerir azúcar. Ha perdido sangre y sin duda le habrá bajado la tensión, querida, y desde luego eso no es bueno para su salud.

- De acuerdo, señora Pomfrey. Tráigame la cena dentro de media hora. Le prometo que estaré despierta.

La enfermera sonrió y después de despedirse, abandonó la habitación para cumplir lo que le había dicho a Hermione. Quien, media hora después, cuando recibió a Poppy de nuevo en su habitación de prefecta, se quedó alucinada al verla con una bandeja grande llena de cosas ricas.

Hermione se tomó primero la sopa caliente que estaba en un bol y que tenía un aspecto estupendo. Luego comió dos salchichas y un poco de puré de patatas y por último se pegó un homenaje al comerse un trozo de brownie recubierto de cacahuetes picados y unas tiras de chocolate caliente.

- Buena chica-. Dijo Poppy cuando la castaña le devolvió los platos vacíos-. Ahora acuéstese. Le prometo que mañana estará como nueva aunque posiblemente, con un kilo de más.

Hermione se rió un poco al oír lo del kilo.

- Sí…- dijo la castaña aún divertida-. Es lo malo de los brownies cubiertos de chocolate y cacahuete, están buenísimos pero son un crimen para nuestra figura femenina.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger-. Dijo Poppy aproximándose a la puerta y dedicándole una sonrisa bonita.

- Buenas noches, señora Pomfrey-. Añadió Hermione con otra sonrisa-. Gracias por traerme la cena y por todo lo demás que está haciendo desde que a Harry le atacó el Lipan.

- De nada, querida. Sólo hago lo que creo correcto. Hasta mañana, Hermione.

- Hasta mañana.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Antes de nada, debo aclararos algo por si acaso os ha asombrado leer que desde que el Lipan atacó a Harry hasta que él ha intentado aparearse con Hermione…no han pasado ni 24 horas… Es cierto. Todo lo que ocurre desde el episodio 2 hasta este 5, sucede en un mismo día. Quizás en un principio pensarais que eran días diferentes, pero no. Todo lo que hay del segundo cap al quinto va desde el instante en que Harry despierta tras el ataque nocturno del Lipan y se da cuenta que es de día. O sea, que lo de Ginny y su discusión con él, la charla de Hermione con él y bla bla bla hasta llegar aquí, al momento en que Pomfrey le dice a Hermione "acuéstese y descanse", son sucesos y hechos de un mismo día. (No será porque no lo estoy repitiendo veces, para que luego haya quién me diga algo como "¡Ay no me aclaro, cuánto tiempo ha pasado!" Es que hay muchos despistados por ahí, qué le vamos a hacer…)

Pasando a otra cosa, mariposa… ¡No me digáis que este capítulo no es bonito! Vale sí, tiene algo de tensión porque seguro no os esperabais para nada lo del intento de apareamiento. Porque en la advertencia lo camuflé con lo del "intento de seducción", pero es que no podía daros pistas o si no luego no tendría emoción para vosotros los lectores. De todas maneras, lo que en un principio empieza siendo tenso para Hermione luego toma otro cáliz muy distinto y está claro que ella lo disfruta. No, lo del cuello no porque ahí la pobre sufre, que en fin, le están clavando colmillos en la piel, eso no da gustito por muy guapo que sea el tío que te muerda (y os lo dice una a la que le encantan tanto los libros, como las pelis y las series de vampiros) , pero los mimos corporales que le da Harry, así como los besos y notar ella a Harry tan encendido con ella…en fin…seamos realistas: Hermione es una chica y toda chica reacciona ante los mimos corporales. Así como cualquier chica se siente especial cuando sabe que hay un hombre deseándola y además disfrutando con ella. Esto es una verdad que ninguna mujer puede negar: el placer de sentirte deseada, amada o admirada, es algo que nos da una satisfacción enorme y de paso nos sube el ego femenino. ¿Verdad que sí, lectoras? Jijijjiiji.

Por otra parte… ¿Qué os parece lo de la escena en la que ella habla con Harry estando aparentemente inconsciente? Seguro que más de uno está pensando eso de "es imposible que esté inconsciente, está fingiendo." Bueno, yo no voy a negarlo ni tampoco a confirmarlo, sólo diré…que Hermione es ahora capaz de oír los pensamientos de Harry en momentos muy concretos. Momentos en los que él ni si quiera sospecha que ella oye lo que piensa. Claro que en este capítulo se ha enterado que lo escucha porque ella se lo ha dicho pero… ¡Da igual, lo que mola es que ella puede detectar todo lo que él piensa y siente sinceramente!

Si os preguntáis por qué no he sacado más a Ron, Ginny o los hermanos Morrison en el capítulo 5, os diré que porque no me ha dado la gana ni tampoco lo he considerado necesario para este capítulo. Veréis, hay veces en que a mí me gusta centrar un capítulo entero en dos personajes concretos. Y no creo que por eso la historia pierda encanto. Porque además, los dos personajes principales y protagonistas de Monstruo son primero Harry Potter y luego Hermione Granger. Así que a ellos, tengo que dedicarles más protagonismo (valga la redundancia) que al resto de personajes. Por lo tanto…se merecen un capítulo o más de uno, con ellos como eje central. El resto de personajes quedan en segundo o tercer plano y si no los quiero sacar, no pasa nada. Esto es un "Harmony"(historia Harry-Hermione) no un "Hogwarts generalizado." ¿A que me habéis entendido? Eso espero.

Un fuerte abrazo. Cuidaros mucho, nos vemos en el capítulo sexto que si puedo, lo subo la semana que viene. Aunque no prometo nada porque hay veces, que me tiro una semana entera sin poder actualizar. Todo depende de lo ocupada que me encuentre. Igualmente, gracias por seguir mi historia. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	6. Y mañana será otro día

**Nota de la autora: **viernes, 01 de octubre de 2010.

¡Buenas, no veáis la que he pasado para poder subir el cap 6 de este fic! Lo intenté el fin de semana anterior, pero los webmasters estaban haciendo cosas en la página y salía un mensaje de error en inglés. Abajo del mensaje se decía claramente "Este mensaje de errores son por motivos puramente técnicos." Es decir, que ellos bloquean la página cuando quieren meter cambios y por eso durante un rato, fanfiction ni se puede leer ni tampoco podemos cargar capítulos los autores. Lo volví a intentar ayer lunes y cuando estaba en el "Edit/Preview" del Document Manager y le daba a "Save", la página se me quedaba colgada y se me ponía en blanco total. Yo pensé…"no sé qué cambios le habéis hecho a la página webmasters, porque la veo igual que siempre pero desde luego el trabajar dentro de la cuenta de autora se está poniendo imposible." La verdad es que esto me ha pasado más de una vez, todas en las que los webmasters de fanfiction hacen algo. Es normal que durante unos días la página esté tonta pero en fin, como hoy sí me ha dejado subir el cap aquí lo tenéis.

Sólo diré, que este capítulo no sólo está centrado en Harry-Hermione sino también en otras cosas. Es decir, que aquí salen otros dos personajes además de ellos. A mí me gusta hacer eso, meter un poco de todo en los caps de mis historias. De esta manera creo que la historia se hace amena y entretenida y no os lleváis los lectores esa sensación de "más de lo mismo, qué aburrido". Bueno, al menos eso intento, que no os resulte aburrido. Claro que si lo consigo o no, no está en mi mano decirlo sino en la vuestra. Igualmente soy consciente que no puedo acertar con el gusto de cada persona que me lee y que, al igual que hay gente que disfruta esta historia, también existe otra que no la soporta de ninguna manera. Pero a eso último hay una solución clara: no la sigas leyendo. Yo al menos cuando empiezo una historia que al principio me llama la atención y más adelante le pierdo el interés o me aburre soberanamente, no me espero hasta el último capítulo. La dejo cuando me harto y me busco otra historia. Si en esta página hay millones…

Dedico el cap a la gente que siempre me sigue y también a los que me leen por primera vez en este fic y de paso les gusta. Gracias por decírmelo. Un abrazo fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

PD: Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el cinco, echadle paciencia.

* * *

**Música Recomendada**: Sigo apostando por la banda sonora de los juegos Final Fantasy. Las melodías instrumentales son sencillamente fantásticas y muy muy bonitas. Para este cap concreto he usado "First love (piano instrumental)", "Eternity", "Eternally (versión piano)", "Suteki da ne (piano collection)", "Tidus and Yuna's theme (piano collection)", "Tidu's theme (piano)" y "Tifa's theme (piano)." También he escuchado las melodías a piano de la banda sonora de los juegos de Kingdom Hearts. Mis favoritas son "Sanctuary" (Utada Hikaru) y "Simple and Clean" también de Utada Hikaru (qué bien canta esa mujer, es muy pero muy dulce. Para que luego haya gente que diga, que las japonesas no saben cantar. Anda que no, esta mujer te canta lo que quieras, tanto en japonés como en inglés. Y todo le queda bien)

* * *

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo incluye una escena de seducción que no es para nada pornográfica (yo siempre respeto el límite que pone la categoría T donde está metida esta historia) aunque sí deja claro lo que hacen los protagonistas. Igualmente diré lo que he dicho otras veces, si fuese tan fuerte como alguno quiere imaginarse, este fic no estaría en la categoría T sino en la M.

* * *

**Cap. 6. "Y mañana será otro día."**

Nada más dar las seis, Hermione abrió los ojos. Tenía una hora de guardia antes del desayuno y como prefecta que era, no podía llegar tarde. Ella se duchó con rapidez, se vistió con el uniforme escolar y se fue al puesto que le tocaba hoy: la torre de Astronomía.

La guardia de la castaña pasó sin ninguna novedad y cuando ella terminó su obligación, puso rumbo al Gran Comedor. Donde sin duda la esperaba Ron, para comer juntos como llevaban haciendo siete años seguidos.

- Buenos días Hermione-. La saludó el pelirrojo con naturalidad. Quiso darle un beso, pero se contuvo. Ella le devolvió el saludo y se sentó en frente de él.

Durante la media hora que emplearon para desayunar, tanto Ron como Hermione no intercambiaron palabra. Eso fue algo que a ella le extrañó cuando el pequeño de los chicos Weasley siempre había sido muy charlatán. Pero al recodar ella que el día anterior había tenido sus más y sus menos con Ron, entendió su actitud poco comunicativa.

"Lo mejor será que sea yo la primera en dar el primer paso porque como me quede esperando que lo dé él, probablemente me haré vieja."- pensó Hermione mientras tragaba los cereales.

-Hey Ron…- dijo la Gryffindor sacando un tono natural y amigable-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Tan bien como siempre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por hablar de algo. Como estás callado y eso no es muy normal en ti, pensé que debía hablarte para que supieras que todo está bien entre tú y yo. Es decir, que ya no estoy enfadada contigo. Aunque mantengo lo que te dije en los terrenos del lago: si vuelves a cagarla conmigo, romperé la relación. No estoy dispuesta a ser la que siempre cede y te perdona todo.

- Eso me quedó clarísimo ayer, Hermione-. Dijo él con claro malhumor-. Así que hazme el favor de hablar de otra cosa a no ser que quieras que me enfade de nuevo contigo.

- ¿Y ahora te pones digno? Disculpa pero…la única persona que debería sentirse enfadada y molesta, soy yo. Tú fuiste el único de los dos, que te portaste como un imbécil integral por no decir machista redomado y hombre poco racional. Esa reacción de "¡Hermione ábreme la puta puerta!" No dice mucho en tu favor precisamente.

- Ya me disculpé por lo de ayer y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Quizás me pasé en cómo te grité, Hermione, pero tienes que reconocer que te lo merecías. Esa actitud tuya de estar evitándome todo el rato me puso malo de los nervios. No estoy acostumbrado a que huyas de mí.

Y sacando los celos que siempre había sentido por su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo añadió con clara envidia en su tono de voz…

- Seguro que si te hubieses peleado con Harry, serías tú la primera en perder el culo para ir a arreglar las cosas. Y estoy seguro también que si él te gritase lo de la puta puerta, tú se la abrirías incluso antes de que dijese la palabrota. Simplemente con que dijera "¡Hermione!" ya habrías reaccionado. Y no me extrañaría nada, después de todo, siempre le has preferido a él por encima de mí. Como es el famoso Harry Potter…

- Grrrr…- gruñó ella por lo bajo. Entonces añadió mirando a Ron…- el día que superes tu complejo de inferioridad respecto a Harry y también pases por alto la envidia que sientes por él y su fama, avísame, Ronald. Aunque creo que no ocurrirá. Tu problema Ron, es que darías todo por tener el dinero y la fama de Harry Potter y no entiendes que el mismo Harry daría todo eso por tener aunque sólo fuese una parte de lo que siempre has tenido tú aunque no haya tenido que ver con la riqueza que le dejaron sus padres y padrino.

- Y…¿qué tengo yo que no tenga Harry?- preguntó él con inocencia. Hermione soltó otro gruñido por lo bajo. Ella miró a los ojos azules de Ron y respondió…

- Tienes amigos, Ron. Muchos, no sólo unos pocos. Sin embargo Harry, aunque se relacione con otras personas, sólo considera verdaderos amigos a ti y a mí. Tienes también cuatro hermanos y una hermana. Harry es hijo único. Tienes un carácter alegre y simpático que despierta el interés de muchas personas a pesar de que no te hagas amigo de todas ellas. Harry por el contrario siempre ha sido muy tímido y poco comunicativo. Porque nunca ha estado seguro de cómo hacer amigos fácilmente. Tú sí haces amigos con facilidad, Ron. Y lo más importante que tienes, Ronald Bilious Weasley…es un algo que si Harry pudiese tenerlo a su lado, estoy segura de que no se separaría jamás de ello.

- ¿Y ése ello es?

- Unos padres-. Dijo ella lanzándole una mirada afilada. Ron tragó saliva. Ella sólo añadió…

- Por si se te ha olvidado, Voldemort mató a James Potter y Lilian Evans cuando Harry sólo tenía un año. Él ha tenido que crecer en casa de unos tíos, que no sólo no le querían sino que encima lo maltrataban física y psicológicamente. Supongo que todo esto para ti no significa nada. O quizás sí signifique pero no terminas de ser consciente de todo lo que ha sufrido durante 7 años, nuestro mejor amigo. Lo único que sí puedo decirte, es que yo sí soy consciente de eso y también de lo que es llegar con once años a un colegio mágico y entrar en un mundo más mágico todavía, sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo va a ser, lo que te vas a encontrar o incluso a cuántas personas vas a conocer.

Tú siempre has sido mago, Ronald. Y desde pequeño sabías cómo usar tu magia porque tus padres te enseñaron. Pero tanto Harry Potter como yo misma, hemos aprendido aquí, en Hogwarts, a usar nuestras respectivas magias. En el caso de Harry, él no supo que era mago hasta que se lo dijo Hagrid. En mi caso…desde niña sospeché que era rara y me salía de lo normal. Pero no supe que era bruja hasta que me llegó la carta de Hogwarts. ¿Y sabes qué, Ron? Cuando te has tirado años, soportando rechazos y burlas por el hecho de ser "anormal" como le decían a Harry sus tíos o incluso cuando en mi caso particular, yo misma me consideraba "rara" porque así me veía cuando pasaban cosas extrañas a mi alrededor sin saber que era mi magia lo que las provocaba…

Lo único que esperas cuando por fin sabes lo que eres, es que los demás magos y brujas te acepten con naturalidad. Y desde luego es muy llamativo, tanto para mí como lo sería para Harry, que alguien como tú, que siempre ha estado con nosotros dos y que encima ha tenido de manera natural lo que ni Harry ni yo misma hemos disfrutado desde pequeños…Como por ejemplo una familia mágica y gente a tu alrededor que podía orientarte en la magia y no hacerte sentir como un bicho raro…

Es sin duda llamativo y fuerte que alguien como tú me diga en mi cara… Que hay que ver cómo prefiero a Harry, en lugar de a ti. ¿Pues sabes lo que te digo? Que tienes razón, Ronald. Prefiero a Harry. Entre otras cosas porque él no se atreve ni siquiera a sacarme de mis casillas o quemarme los nervios. Tú sin embargo, me enfureces y ofendes a diario. Y ya no tengo más que decir.

Ron no fue capaz de rebatir nada. En el fondo, sabía que ella tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho. Y mientras la veía ponerse en pie y abandonar el Gran Comedor, sintió que acababa de perder a Hermione aunque ella no hubiese dicho "hemos roto" en ninguna parte de su discurso.

De repente, un miedo enorme se apoderó de Ron cuando el pelirrojo pensó que Hermione iría a buscar a Harry para contarle la conversación. Ron no quería que Harry se enfadase con él y mucho menos que lo hiciera por culpa de Hermione. Porque Ron sentía claramente que su mejor amigo apoyaría a su también mejor amiga sin ninguna duda.

Sabiendo que sólo tenía minutos antes de que empezasen las clases, el menor de los chicos Weasley echó a correr para alcanzar a Hermione lo antes posible.

Logró dar con ella en mitad de un pasillo que llevaba a otro que conducía a la enfermería.

- ¡Hermione espera!- la llamó él hasta que se detuvo frente a la castaña. La cuál, le miró con una ceja levantada antes de preguntar…

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora, quieres decirme alguna otra estupidez o quizás más de una impertinencia de las tuyas? Porque si ése es el caso, no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo.

- No, no, no quiero nada de eso Hermione. Sólo decirte…lo siento. Y…No le digas nada a Harry. No quiero que se enfade conmigo. Menos todavía cuando se está convirtiendo en una cosa extraña.

- ¿Cosa extraña?- Hermione levantó ahora la otra ceja-. Un Lipan no es una cosa extraña, Ronald, sino un monstruo mágico. Y sólo para que te quede claro te diré, que lo único que ha cambiado en Harry desde que ese animal le atacó la otra noche…es el hecho de que ahora tiene más músculos y también le han salido colmillos. Y antes de que me lo preguntes te informaré de que no, Harry no tiene nada más monstruoso en su aspecto o incluso cuerpo. Por lo que puedo recordar, Harry Potter sigue tan humano como lo ha sido siempre. Aunque eso sí, con algunas reacciones impropias de un chico normal.

- ¿Reacciones impropias, a qué te refieres?

- No pienso decirte nada más, Ronald. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver cómo está mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Espera!

- Qué.

- Dijiste…¿Qué le han salido colmillos?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo los de un vampiro?

- Es un buen ejemplo.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, te ha mordido y se ha bebido tu sangre?

- Es lo que hacen los vampiros. ¿No?- dijo ella con naturalidad. Ron parpadeó dos veces seguidas.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

- Muy en serio.

- ¿Y te quedas tan tranquila, Hermione?

- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga, ponerme histérica o quizás llorar de miedo? Todo eso ya lo hice anoche, cuando Harry me atacó. ¿Y sabes qué, Ronald? Llorar y pedirle gritando que se detuviera no me sirvió de nada. Porque Harry sólo se calmó y volvió a ser el que era un rato después de haberme mordido en el cuello.

- ¿Qué qué?

- Está bien…- dijo ella echándose la melena hacia atrás-. Te lo enseñaré, mira.

Cuando Hermione ladeó el cuello lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo viese de frente los agujeros, lo único que entendió, fue que esa simple visión, había hecho mella en Ron.

Él no ocultó su sorpresa al pronunciar un sonido de asombro al contemplarlos. Pero sin duda, lo que dejó claro a Hermione el hecho de que estaba más que impactado fue cuando él dijo con clara rabia…

- ¡Lo voy a matar!

Y de repente, el pelirrojo echó a correr hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- pronunció Hermione persiguiéndole para darle alcance-. ¡Harry no era consciente de lo que hizo!- dijo empezando a sentirse furiosa-. ¡No me mordió porque quisiera hacerme daño adrede. Ése no era el Harry que tú y yo siempre hemos conocido sino otro dominado por los instintos del Lipan!

- ¡Me da igual!- dijo Ron corriendo más aún-. ¡Te ha herido con sus colmillos y se ha bebido tu sangre, Hermione. Puede que no lo hiciera el verdadero Harry pero seguía siendo Harry igualmente y eso es lo único que cuenta para mí. A mi chica no la toca nadie. Y menos un tío que se está convirtiendo en monstruo!

De repente, un claro y potente "¡Roarrrrrr!" salió de la garganta de Hermione. Ron se detuvo en seco. Sobre todo cuando, al oír el rugido, se giró y miró a su novia de frente.

Por segunda vez en lo que llevaban juntos, el pelirrojo tragó saliva. Y no era para menos, pues ver a Hermione Granger con los ojos amarillos y el pelo flotando aunque en el pasillo no soplase aire, era como para tragar saliva o incluso temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

- Repite monstruo de nuevo delante de mí y te aseguro que a pesar de no tener colmillos, te clavaré los dientes que yo misma arreglé con magia cuando estaba en quinto-. Dijo Hermione con una voz rugiente y amenazadora que su novio no había oído hasta ahora-. Harry Potter no es un monstruo…- continuó ella aún con los ojos amarillos-. Sino un chico que simplemente ha sido atacado por un animal mágico y peligroso. Puedo asegurarte que lo que digo es cierto, porque yo misma estuve con él anoche y aunque es verdad que me atacó y me mordió en el cuello…No pensé en ningún instante que me estuviese atacando un monstruo.

Ron la miró sin creerla, ella puso una sonrisa descarada cuando añadió…

- A decir verdad Ronald, si te contase TODO lo que me hizo Harry…no creo que intentases matarle, porque directamente te desmayarías de la impresión. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que te ocurre. ¿Verdad? Siempre que estás ante algo que te impacta, sueles quedarte fuera de combate o sin sentido cuando no idiotizado por culpa de un cerebro gigante con tentáculos como el que te atacó en quinto, cuando estábamos en el Departamento de Misterios. Así que guárdate estas reacciones de "macho protector" porque la verdad es, que te quedan muyy grande. Tú nunca has sido un protector súper eficiente, sino más bien un chico con mala suerte que se queda inútil o fuera de combate cuando más se le necesita.

- Her…Hermione…-dijo Ron sintiéndose herido en el orgullo-. ¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas de mí?

- Eso lo pienso yo y también todo aquél o toda aquella que ha estado con nosotros en alguna batalla importante. Claro que hasta ahora, no te lo habíamos dicho. Porque por consideración hacia ti, nos guardamos la opinión para no herir tus sentimientos. Y si te lo estoy diciendo ahora no es porque quiera hacerte sufrir, sino porque creo que necesitabas oírlo, a ver si sirve para que se te bajen esos delirios de grandeza que siempre has tenido.

- Hermione…- comenzó él sintiendo cómo se inundaba de rabia. Ella continuó su discurso.

- Lo único que intento decirte, Ronald Weasley… Es que no necesitas demostrarme nada ni tampoco hacerte el macho o el súper héroe. Porque yo te quiero y aprecio por ser quién eres, por muchos defectos que puedas tener a veces. Lo cierto es que yo también los tengo, no soy perfecta. Pero no puedo negar que te supero con creces tanto en madurez como en conocimientos mágicos. Y esto, repito, no lo digo para herirte sino porque es la verdad, Ron, la simple y pura verdad.

- ¡Vete al infierno!- le gritó él con la cara tan roja como su pelo.

Ella ni se inmutó, comprendía que era lógico que reaccionase así. Pero cuando además de gritarle Ron se acercó a ella con paso amenazante y sin ocultar su rabia…la agarró de los hombros y la empujó hacia atrás haciendo que la parte trasera de la cabeza de Hermione se golpease contra un muro de piedra…

La propia Hermione no sólo rugió sino que sintió cómo las uñas de sus manos crecían de repente.

Ron no se percató de eso, porque él no estaba mirando las manos de Hermione, sino su cara.

Él la miró con desprecio además de rabia, ella simplemente clavó sus ojos amarillos en los ojos azules de Ron y dando un potente puñetazo a la pared, haciéndole un agujero, descargando así su furia, Hermione pronunció…

- Yo me iré al infierno, pero tú no volverás a tocarme ni como amigo ni como novio. Eso te lo prometo, Ronald.

Él endureció aún más su mirada, ella sólo añadió…

- Entiendo que estés furioso conmigo, tienes motivos para estarlo. Desde hace años sé que no soportas que te diga una verdad relacionada con tus defectos. Sé que antes lo dije, pero ahora lo repetiré: Yo no te dije todo eso para herirte, sino para bajarte los humos. A veces un jarro de humildad es necesario para hacer reaccionar a una persona. Tú no es que necesites un jarro de humildad, Ron, sino más bien un tanque entero.

- ¿Has terminado?

- De momento sí.

- ¡Pues yo también he terminado contigo, Hermione Granger! ¡Yo sí que no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar. Principalmente porque me das asco. Se te han puesto los ojos amarillos y te han crecido las uñas. Desde luego no te pareces en nada a la mujer de la que me enamoré. Eres otro bicho raro como se está volviendo Harry aunque yo no lo haya visto todavía. Y por mí como si decides liarte con él y tener pequeños monstruitos. Yo seré un inútil en los momentos claves, pero al menos sigo siendo humano y atractivo y sólo con eso, soy muy superior a vosotros dos. Harry y tú ya no sois normales sino algo horripilante!

- ¿Horripilante, nosotros?- cuestionó ella con claro sarcasmo-. ¡Qué gracioso!- dijo dejando salir una risa irónica-. ¡Desde luego que lo eres! ¡Horripilante, nos ha dicho el niñato! ¡Horripilante asegura muy convencido! ¡Já!

De repente ella le agarró del cuello, acercó su rostro al de Ron todo lo que pudo sin llegar a tocarlo y le dijo llena de rabia…

- Qué carajo sabrás tú de lo que es horripilante. Toda tu puñetera vida has sido feliz. No has soportado abusos ni maltratos de ningún tipo. No has sentido el rechazo de nada ni nadie. Incluso desde mucho antes de entrar en Hogwarts te has sentido querido y aceptado por tu familia y amigos del mundo mágico. ¡Por qué nos llamas horripilantes, Ronald!

¿Por lo que nos está ocurriendo? ¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros, eh? ¿Crees que tanto Harry como yo misma queríamos que esto nos sucediera, acaso lo necesitábamos en nuestras vidas? ¿Es que no ha sido suficiente complicada y peligrosa hasta ahora? ¡Cómo mierda te atreves a decirnos "horripilante"! ¡Tú ni si quiera sabes en carne propia lo que es sentirte así. Aunque en una cosa tienes razón…No volveré a tocarte y tú tampoco volverás a ponerme una sola mano encima. Porque la próxima vez que lo hagas o incluso lo intentes, te haré algo tan horrible que entonces sí sabrás lo que es que te hagan sentir horripilante!

Hermione lo soltó y Ron cayó al suelo. Más por la angustia que había pasado mientras ella lo sujetaba del cuello que por el hecho de estar asustado. Que lo estaba y mucho.

Cuando la vio echar a correr y perderse por el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería, sintió que ahora sí que la había perdido para siempre de manera definitiva. Nada más levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia su primera clase, lloró. Ron se quitó las lágrimas en seguida, pero siguieron cayendo y sólo se detuvieron una vez que alguien muy querido por él, apareció preguntándole "¿Qué te pasa?"

* * *

Hermione llegó a la enfermería hecha un mar de lágrimas. Antes de entrar, sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y se limpió la sangre que tenía en los nudillos de la mano que había agujereado la pared donde ella dio el puñetazo. Pensó que lo mejor era detener el sangrado antes de que Harry lo viese. Al estar en un sitio repleto de medicinas, no le resultó difícil encontrar lo que necesitaba para curarse y cerrar la herida. Una vez que dejó de sangrar, se vendó la mano y entonces entró en la habitación de las camas. Donde vio a su mejor amigo despierto y sentado mientras ojeaba una revista médica.

- ¡Harry!- pronunció Hermione aún llorando y acercándose con rapidez al moreno.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él con tranquilidad sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba mirando.

- ¡He roto con Ron!- confesó su mejor amiga apartándose las lágrimas que aún caían.

- ¿Qué tu qué?- ahora sí que la miró-. ¿Y por qué?

Ella no contestó, sólo apretó la barbilla para intentar contener más lágrimas y de repente, estalló en llanto.

Harry la miró con atención y se dio cuenta que tenía una venda alrededor de los nudillos de una de sus manos. Él se preocupó en seguida.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?

- Nada…- dijo su mejor amiga aún llorando con ganas.

- Hermione…Tienes la mano vendada. Por supuesto que te ha pasado algo.

- ¡Discutí con Ron y me sentí tan furiosa que me dieron ganas de partirle la cara. Y para no hacerlo de repente, le di un puñetazo a la pared de atrás mía. Entonces hice un agujero, pero no creo que eso importe. Lo único que espero es que Ron no vuelva a insultarme nunca más en los tres meses que nos queda de colegio!

- ¿Qué te ha insultado? Bueno…eso no es ninguna novedad. Es lo que él suele hacer cada vez que discute contigo.

- ¡Ya lo sé Harry, pero lo de hoy ha sido distinto. Ron se ha pasado mucho. Aunque ha sido mi culpa. Si no le hubiese dicho más de un algo que le hirió en su estúpido orgullo, él no habría reaccionado como lo ha hecho!

- Pero…¿qué es exactamente lo que te ha hecho además de insultarte, Hermione?

- ¡Me llamó horripilante!- confesó ella cayendo de rodillas al suelo de piedra y a tan sólo milímetros de la cama de Harry-. ¡Y a mí eso me dolió mucho!

- ¿He oído bien?- cuestionó él parpadeando con asombro. Ella asintió-. ¿Y por qué te ha llamado horripilante si aquí el único que se está volviendo un monstruo soy yo?

- ¡Es que, es que...!

- Oh por favor no llores así…- dijo Harry saliendo de la cama y agachándose también de rodillas justo delante de Hermione-. No soporto que llores así, me mata verte sufrir-. Confesó poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de su mejor amiga-. Cuando te veo tan hundida como ahora, me dan ganas de estrangular a quien te ha hecho daño. Tú no te mereces que nadie te haga daño, Hermione Granger. Eres demasiado buena para que cualquier persona se atreva si quiera a pisarte la moral. Y mira que te la han pisado veces desde que entramos en Hogwarts.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo apoyó su cara en uno de los hombros de Harry y tras pasar sus dos brazos bajo las axilas del moreno, se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Harry no protestó, aunque podría haberlo hecho debido al agarre apretado que ejercía Hermione.

Lo único que hizo, siendo como era su mejor amigo, fue abrazarla fuerte también y además acariciar su cabello castaño con una de sus manos.

Hermione siguió llorando y cuando escuchó cómo la voz preocupada de Harry le decía…

- Si no dejas de llorar, me vas a contagiar el llanto.

Se dijo así misma que lo mejor que podía hacer era tranquilizarse, ya que no le apetecía nada deprimir a Harry. El cuál, seguía tocando su cabello mientras ella liberaba los últimos sollozos.

- Lo siento…- dijo Hermione con voz compungida-. No quiero que te preocupes por mí. Aunque agradezco que lo hagas.

- ¿Y cómo no voy a preocuparme?- cuestionó su mejor amigo usando voz suave-. ¿Tienes si quiera ni la más remota idea de lo importante que eres para mí, Hermione?

- Sí que la tengo-. Añadió ella aún sin mirarle a los ojos-. Porque tú mismo eres muy importante para mí, Harry. Y cuando haces cosas como éstas…te vuelves más importante aún.

- ¿Cosas como éstas, Hermione?

- Me estás consolando. Eso es algo que para mí vale un imperio de grande. No es que exista mucha gente en el castillo que se preocupe por mí o me consuele como tú estás haciendo ahora. Principalmente no la hay porque yo no me abro a todo el mundo como siempre lo he hecho contigo, Harry.

- Eso último es algo que debería decir yo, Hermione. De los dos, soy el menos comunicativo y expresivo. Pero tú sabes muy bien a qué se debe.

- Sí que lo sé. Y te agradezco que hayas confiado lo suficiente en mí como para contármelo.

- Me ha costado años abrirme a ti del todo, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Lo que dije ayer te lo repito: Tú siempre te quedas conmigo. Siempre me acompañas, siempre me guías y me apoyas, Hermione. Siempre estás ahí para mí, siempre…

- Y siempre lo estaré, te lo prometo-. Respondió ella con las mismas palabras que le dijo el día anterior. Entonces añadió…- ¿Sabes por qué?

- Porque… ¿Me quieres?- preguntó Harry con algo de inseguridad.

- Porque te quiero-. Confirmó Hermione mirándole ahora a los ojos verdes que él tenía.

Harry sonrió y le dijo con cariño mirando a los ojos ya marrones de su mejor amiga…

- Yo también a ti.

Ella no añadió otra cosa, sólo le abrazó de nuevo, pero esta vez sin tanta fuerza. Sino más bien como alguien que sólo busca confort. Harry se lo dio.

Unos minutos después, Hermione ya no lloraba. Aunque sus ojos marrones seguían expresando tristeza. Harry lo supo con sólo mirarlos. Y conforme los veía se dio cuenta, que lo que reflejaban no era sólo depresión sino también vulnerabilidad. Aún sin pronunciar palabra, Hermione le contó a su mejor amigo un montón de cosas que tenía dentro desde hacía tiempo y que la hacían sentirse de lo peor en aquellos momentos. Harry supo que no todo se debía a Ron, pero también sintió que él era el mayor causante del dolor que ahora sentía su mejor amiga.

Él la miró, hablándole con los ojos en lugar de las palabras. Y en aquellos ojos verdes Hermione leyó cosas como "luego le ajustaré las cuentas" y también como "si te vuelve a hacer llorar lo despedazo a mordiscos." Pero sin duda, lo que sí captó ella, no fue más de una cosa que le dijeron los ojos de Harry, sino otras que le confesó él con el pensamiento.

Y cuando ella escuchó claramente cómo la mente de su mejor amigo decía…

- "La próxima vez que me entere de que Ron te ha hecho daño, le voy a hacer algo tan horrible que entonces sí podrás llamarme monstruo pero de verdad."

- Oh…- dijo Hermione sorprendida. Ella añadió con palabras…- no creo que sea necesario-. Y él la miró con curiosidad.

- "¿Por qué, acaso no quieres que te defienda?"

- No lo necesito, Harry. Aunque agradezco que quieras hacerlo.

- Olvidé que puedes leerme la mente-. Dijo por primera vez su mejor amigo en todo el rato que había estado callado.

- No siempre puedo hacerlo, sólo en ocasiones concretas. Creo que tiene mucho que ver con tu estado de ánimo. Cuando estás preocupado de verdad o muy furioso o incluso excitado como anoche…sí puedo oír lo que sientes, Harry.

- ¿Y sabes lo que siento ahora exactamente, Hermione?

- Yo no puedo saber todas las emociones de tu corazón, Harry Potter. Sólo percibo lo que más te afecta.

- ¿Y qué es lo que más me afecta ahora, gran sabia?

- Tu preocupación por mí y el daño que me ha hecho Ron.

- Has acertado de pleno, Hermione.

- No fue difícil, ya te he dicho que puedo sentir lo que te inquieta.

- ¿Y de verdad no quieres que lo parta en mil pedazos?

- ¿Y que luego por ejemplo te lo comas y de paso te conviertas en caníbal? No, gracias. Eso es demasiado fuerte incluso para imaginarlo yo misma. Aunque…entiendo que tengas sentimientos así por tu mejor amigo. Cuando discutí con él, llegué a pensar que le arrancaría la lengua para que no volviese a mandarme al infierno nunca más.

- ¿En serio te dijo algo tan feo como eso?

- Como si Ron me dijera cosas bonitas cuando está molesto conmigo.

- ¿Te hizo algo más que sólo mandarte al infierno, Hermione?

- Sí, pero ahora no necesitas saberlo, Harry.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño físico además de psicológico?- y en su cabeza añadió- "como me digas que te ha golpeado aunque sea por accidente, Ginny podrá decir mañana, que tiene un hermano menos."

Al oír ese pensamiento macabro, Hermione pensó antes de responder. Si le decía "sí" provocaría que Harry perdiese la cabeza y entonces el Lipan aparecería y sin duda lo que le haría a Ron sí que sería horrible. Por otro lado si mentía y le decía "no", Harry no se enfurecería demasiado aunque sí estuviese molesto ahora con Ron.

Una parte de Hermione le dijo "miente" pero otra que era mucho mayor añadió…"aunque si lo haces, habrás engañado por primera vez a tu mejor amigo y eso no te gustará. Puede que Harry pierda la cabeza, pero tú también tienes cosas de Lipan. Sabes que puedes intentar controlarle o como mínimo detenerle para que no cometa una atrocidad. Lo que no puedes hacer es ser deshonesta con él, porque él es precisamente, la única persona de todas las que conoces, con la que te gusta ser honesta al cien por cien."

Finalmente y tras meditarlo otro poco, Hermione dejó salir su respuesta. Mirando a los ojos a Harry, ella contestó…

- Sí, me hizo daño físico además de psicológico. Aunque estoy segura que Ron no quería darme una paliza. Creo que se volvió agresivo porque le hice daño de la única manera que no soporta, Harry: herí su orgullo. Le dije una verdad que le resultó no sólo dolorosa sino muy cruel. Yo sólo quería que dejase de fanfarronear. Él dijo que te mataría cuando vio los dos agujeros que me hicieron tus colmillos anoche. Yo no sé lo que me entró, sólo sé que me llené de furia al oírle decir "¡Lo voy a matar!" y si Ron perdió el control cuando al poner las manos en mis hombros me impulsó hacia atrás haciendo que la parte trasera de mi cabeza se golpease contra un muro de piedra…

Yo también lo perdí cuando las uñas de mis manos se alargaron y sujetaron el cuello de Ron mientras le dije una serie de cosas que le hicieron muchísimo daño. Así que…no creo que sea justo que te enfurezcas con Ron o incluso que quieras hacerle daño, Harry. Realmente, entre él y yo, la que más daño hizo con sus palabras fui yo misma. Y estoy completamente segura también de que se quedó muerto de miedo cuando cayó al suelo y me vine corriendo hacia la enfermería. Aunque de lo que más segura estoy…

Dijo Hermione volviendo a liberar lágrimas.

- Es que he perdido no sólo a mi novio sino también a mi otro mejor amigo. Porque tanto él como yo nos dijimos que no volveríamos a tocarnos, Harry.

- Será hijo de…

- Su padre y madre, sin ninguna duda. Si Arthur y Molly viesen lo que me está ocurriendo desde que me clavaste las uñas en la cintura…probablemente también me considerarían no sólo un monstruo sino tan horripilante como me llamó Ron.

- ¿Pero por qué te llamó eso, Hermione?

- Porque estaba furioso conmigo y tú sabes muy bien que cuando Ron se enfada siempre dice cosas que duelen mucho. Sobre todo a mí. Parece que tiene un radar especial que le hace saber qué palabras me resultan horribles de escuchar.

- ¿Y tú de verdad te consideras horripilante?

- No, claro que no. Yo sólo soy una chica que ha sido atacada por un chico que se está convirtiendo en algo parecido a un Lipan.

- Me alegra oír que no pienses eso de ti misma, Hermione. Porque para mí, nunca has sido horripilante sino más bien maravillosa.

- Harry…lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Muy en serio.

- ¡Gracias!- dijo ella abrazándole de nuevo. El moreno sonrió sin que ella lo viera, tenía la cara apoyada en la nuca de Hermione.

- De nada…- apuntó Harry con suavidad-. En todo caso gracias a ti por ser tú, Hermione Granger.

- Lo mismo digo, Harry Potter.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

- Sí.

- ¿Y de verdad que no quieres que mate a Ron?

Ella se rió un poco antes de responder…

- Claro que no. Además, si lo hicieras…no creo que Ginny quisiera casarse contigo. Por mucho que pueda amarte, siente un amor enorme e incondicional por todos los miembros de su familia. No creo para nada que quisiera ser la esposa del hombre que asesinó al hermano de ella.

- ¿Y tú crees de verdad que Ginny me ama?

- ¿Por qué no iba a creerlo cuando ella misma me ha asegurado millones de veces lo muy enamorada que está de ti?

- ¿Pero tú crees de verdad que me ama, Hermione?

- ¿Por qué me lo vuelves a preguntar?

- Porque una parte de mí me dice…que no estás siendo del todo sincera conmigo. Y quiero que lo seas. Así que dime sinceramente si crees que Ginevra Weasley está enamorada de mí.

- Creo…que siente estarlo, Harry. O al menos cree sentirlo.

- ¿Pero?

- No me considero quién para valorar si tu novia te ama o no de verdad. Eso es algo que sólo deberías plantearle tú.

- Igualmente quiero saber tu opinión, Hermione. ¿Qué es para ti amar de verdad a alguien?

- Para mí amar de verdad, se basa en lo que siempre me han dicho mis padres de lo que es amor verdadero, Harry Potter. Cuando se ama realmente a una persona, te da igual lo que ella haga o el aspecto que presente. Tú amas su esencia, lo que ella representa para ti. Incluso también lo que es para el resto del mundo. Admiras su carácter, respetas su manera de ser, te gusta las cosas buenas que tiene, le ayudas a mejorar más cuando te lo pide…Y también sientes dentro de ti que por esa persona, harías todo, absolutamente todo, por su seguridad y bienestar. Harías tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Porque cuando quieres mirar por esa persona, haces lo necesario para lograr que sea feliz. Y si para conseguirlo tienes que robar, matar o por ejemplo, dar tu vida…

- La darías con gusto-. Finalizó Harry con convicción.

- Así es-. Apoyó Hermione apartándose lo suficiente de él para mirarle a los ojos. Harry sólo añadió…

- Gracias, ahora me queda claro lo que piensas respecto a eso.

- ¿Y tú, Harry, qué sientes de verdad respecto a Ginny. La amas?

- No lo sé con seguridad, Hermione. Aunque sí sé que la quiero y que estoy muy ilusionado con ella.

- ¿Te imaginas casado con ella en un futuro?

- Sí.

- ¿Y haciéndola madre además de esposa?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces está clarísimo para mí que la amas. Porque cuando una persona está enamorada de otra, tener ese tipo de deseos o aspiraciones es lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Y tú Hermione, amas a Ron a pesar de que hayáis roto tras la pelea?

- No-. Dijo ella con seguridad-. Ahora lo sé. No le amo. Quizás he confundido con enamoramiento, la atracción que sentía por él. Admito que le sigo considerando atractivo y que hace siete meses, cuando acepté su propuesta de noviazgo…Imaginé que todo iría mejor entre nosotros. O incluso que se volvería más atento hacia mí por el simple hecho de ser yo su pareja aparte de su mejor amiga. Pero después de todo este tiempo juntos y de seguir discutiendo a diario, me he dado cuenta que él no es el hombre de mi vida. Y si mañana alguien me planteara eso de "Con quién te gustaría salir, Hermione." Diría con total seguridad "con cualquiera que no sea Ron."

- ¿Cualquiera, incluido Malfoy?

- Ieuj…- dijo ella haciendo un gesto de asco. Harry se rió un poco-. Mira que hay chicos en el castillo, Harry. ¿No podías pensar en otro?

- Bueno…sí, pero como dijiste "con cualquiera" pensé que Draco también estaba incluido.

- Tú alucinas en todos los colores del arco iris y en los que no ve el ojo humano también.

- Pffjajajajaaaaaaaa.

- Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero de verdad que a veces, se te va la cabeza.

- Es que quería ver cómo reaccionabas al nombrarte a nuestro peor enemigo escolar.

- Eso era antes, ahora ni nos mira cuando nos cruzamos con él en algún pasillo.

- Sería raro que quisiera matarnos o meternos en problemas cuando fui yo quien no quiso matarlo cuando tuve ocasión.

- Porque eres muy noble, Harry, además del héroe del mundo mágico.

- No soy un héroe, Hermione. Y tampoco me considero tan noble. Si no lo maté fue por el simple hecho de que no quería convertirme en otro asesino como Voldemort. A pesar de haberle perdonado la vida a Draco, confieso que sigue cayéndome mal. Y quizás yo tampoco quiera causarle problemas. Después de todo, ha perdido a su padre. Ahora sólo le queda su madre y ese único detalle, es lo que hace que no quiera cargarme a Malfoy.

- A eso se le llama compasión, señor Potter.

- Lo sé, señorita Granger. Igualmente no tengo ningún interés en hacerme amigo de Draco. Ese chico no me ha gustado nunca. Ni como amigo ni tampoco como compañero de colegio.

- Bueno…pues ya somos dos. ¿Algo más?

- De este tema no.

- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te interese preguntarme o incluso contarme?

- No. ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo que irme.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

- Qué pregunta, Harry, yo siempre tengo cosas que hacer. Por algo soy prefecta.

- Y la alumna más aplicada, estudiosa y responsable de Hogwarts.

- También la más petulante.

- Eso no te quita encanto.

- Gracias. Yo también te quiero. Pero no voy a volver a decírtelo hasta que estemos solos.

- Si ya estamos solos, Hermione.

- No por mucho tiempo…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ginny viene hacia aquí. Y está furiosa. No sé si viene a verte o si quiere descargarse conmigo. Probablemente será lo segundo. Seguro que ha visto a Ron y él le ha contado lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué Ginny viene hacia aquí, cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Harry asombrado-. Yo no percibo nada…

- No sé cómo lo sé, el caso es que lo sé. Y también sé que está furiosa. Lo mejor será que me vaya y la espere fuera para que tú no sufras la tensión que sin duda, ella va a provocar entre nosotras.

- Podrá provocar toda la tensión que a ella le dé la gana, Hermione. Pero yo no quiero que te vayas. Prefiero ver lo que ocurre entre vosotras. Y si Ginny se atreve a dañarte con algo más que palabras, entonces…

- Perderás el control y aparecerá el Lipan. Lo sé, Harry. Aunque no quiero que te transformes más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Con los colmillos, las uñas, el cambio de color de ojos y tu furia animal, tengo suficiente. Y si Ginny la ve, estoy segura que saldrá corriendo antes incluso de que te dé tiempo a rugir.

- ¿Tú crees que saldría huyendo? Ella nunca ha sido cobarde, por algo es una Gryffindor.

- Existen otras muchas formas de valor que no todo el mundo tiene, Harry. Y creo que tanto Ron como su hermana, carecen de él.

- ¿Podrías ser más explícita?

- Podría, pero no en este momento. Ella va a entrar.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí. Mantente alerta, aunque… no quiero que intervengas a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Como por ejemplo si ella me deja inmóvil con magia o incluso si intenta matarme.

- Si intenta matarte yo mismo la mataré.

- No deberías decir eso si estás enamorado de ella.

- Lo que siento por Ginny no tiene nada que ver con que pueda querer matarla, Hermione.

- ¿Entonces iba en serio?

- ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

- Jamás.

- Por lo tanto no tiene caso que me preguntes si iba en serio, lo iba.

- De acuerdo, Harry. Me queda claro que podrías matar a quien intente matarme por mucho que esa persona sea tu novia. Igualmente creo, que no deberías decirme algo así. Por un lado es bonito que quieras vengar mi posible asesinato. Por otro…me resulta raro que atentes contra la vida de la mujer que amas.

- Puede que la ame, pero si a ella se le ocurre hacerte daño físico en algún sentido o si poniéndonos en lo más horrible ella lograse matarte como hemos dicho antes…Yo te aseguro por mis padres muertos, que lo que pudiera sentir por Ginny desaparecería en el instante en que viese tu cuerpo sin vida, por culpa de ella. Tú eres la mujer más importante que siempre he tenido en mi vida. Y también la única persona que me ha sido leal y fiel incluso cuando todo el mundo me daba la espalda. Eres alguien tan valiosa para mí, como para no importarme perder la cabeza y hacerle algo horripilante a quien haya podido dañarte o incluso matarte. Y si tú crees que exagero o si lo que estoy diciendo te resulta muy fuerte o raro, me da igual, Hermione. Yo te aseguro que todo lo que te estoy confesando ahora, lo siento y pienso de verdad.

Hermione no añadió nada esa vez, pero en sus ojos marrones Harry vio que había lágrimas contenidas de emoción y agradecimiento sinceros.

Harry pensó que ella le daría otro abrazo, más no fue así, porque Hermione se alejó de él y se acercó hasta el umbral que daba acceso a la habitación de las camas.

Harry se mantuvo alerta, quedándose a unos pasos detrás de su mejor amiga. Puede que ella no necesitase su protección y puede también que no quisiera que la defendiera hasta que ocurriese algo que la propia Hermione no pudiese controlar.

De lo que sí estaba seguro Harry Potter con creces, era que él no dejaría a Hermione a merced de Ginny ni tampoco de la furia de la pelirroja. Que por lo que el mismo Harry había experimentado el día anterior…sabía que era enorme.

"A veces no hacen falta agresiones físicas para hacer mucho daño a una persona."- pensó el moreno esperando que la Weasley apareciese de un momento a otro-. "A veces las palabras duelen más que mil patadas, bofetadas o puñetazos. Y como Ginny se atreva a herir a Hermione hasta el punto de hacerla llorar…será mejor que Ginebra sea rápida corriendo porque como la agarre…le voy a hacer algo monstruoso pero de verdad."

- "Harry…"- pensó Hermione recibiendo aquellos pensamientos de su mejor amigo-. "Gracias."- entonces sintió cómo le caía más de una lágrima. Ella las retiró rápido y Ginny apareció en aquel instante mirando llena de furia, a la castaña.

- ¡Túuu!- dijo la pelirroja sin ni siquiera mirar a Harry, que al ser más alto que Hermione, se le veía perfectamente detrás de ella-. ¡Te has atrevido a hacerle daño a mi hermano. Le has hecho temblar de miedo y también le has causado llanto. No quiero meterme donde no me llaman en lo que a vuestra relación de pareja se refiere. Pero cuando alguien daña a cualquier miembro de mi familia, ten por seguro Hermione Granger que voy a cruzar más de un límite. Te doy tres segundos para que pienses una buena respuesta, aunque eso no evitará que te dé tu merecido!

- ¿Su merecido?- preguntó Harry muy serio y sintiendo cómo las ganas de atacar con furia salvaje a Ginny, empezaban a aparecer-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees tú que ella se merece, Ginebra?

- Eso a ti no te importa, Harry. Esto es algo entre Hermione y yo. Así que no te metas.

- Voy a meterme todo lo que quiera mientras tú sigas en este plan con mi mejor amiga. Puede que tú seas mi novia y puede también que yo te quiera. Pero te aseguro aquí y ahora que lo que siento por esta mujer a la que acabas de amenazar con darle su merecido…No lo siento por ninguna otra. Y desde luego tú estás incluida en ese "ninguna otra".

- ¿Qué has dicho?- cuestionó la pelirroja centrando ahora su atención en Harry y no en Hermione como sí la había tenido en un principio.

- Él ha dicho clarísimamente que lo que siente por mí, no lo siente por ninguna otra mujer, ni si quiera por ti-. Dijo la castaña antes de que respondiera el moreno-. Y de paso te digo que yo también siento lo mismo respecto a Harry, Ginny. Todo el amor, cariño y amistad, lealtad y fidelidad que siento por mi mejor amigo, no lo siento por ningún otro chico. Ni siquiera por Ron. Bueno, es que por tu hermano ya no siento lo que antes creía. Me he dado cuenta que él no es el hombre de mi vida. Entiendo que estés furiosa conmigo por el daño que le he hecho, pero creo que te has pasado en tu reacción, Ginebra. Por muy hermana que seas de Ron y por mucho que tú le quieras al ser familia directa…No tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí a pedirme cuentas del daño que le he causado. Él tampoco ha sido un bendito conmigo. Y…tal y como tú misma has dicho antes, no deberías meterte "donde no te llaman."

- Y me lo dice la metomentodo más grande que tiene el colegio-. Dijo Ginny resoplando molesta.

- Te lo ha dicho alguien que siempre ha sido muy respetuosa con todo el mundo-. Apuntó Harry aún detrás de Hermione-. Incluso con el imbécil de tu queridísimo hermano. Que es especialista en hundir la moral de Hermione día sí y mañana también.

- ¡Te he dicho que no te metas en esto, Harry!- exclamó Ginny mirándole enfadada-. ¡Hermione sal fuera. Arreglemos nuestros asuntos en privado!

La castaña dio el primer paso, pero se detuvo en cuanto Harry usó una mano para agarrarla por la cintura. Con voz amenazante además de furiosa, el moreno miró a los ojos marrones de la que era aún su novia y dijo…

- Hermione no irá contigo a ninguna parte. Y mucho menos permitiré que os quedéis a solas. No me fío un pelo de ti, Ginebra. Algo me dice que si dejo a mi mejor amiga a tu alcance, te volverás histérica y le harás más daño del que pudo hacerle Ron.

- ¡Lo que le hizo mi hermano se lo tenía bien merecido. Hermione fue peor aún, por poco le estrangula, Harry!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo Hermione por primera vez, desde que se quedó callada-. ¡Yo no quería estrangular a Ron, simplemente le agarré del cuello porque estaba furiosa. Pero en ningún momento tuve intenciones asesinas. Él sin embargo me agarró de los hombros y me empujó hacia atrás. Mi cabeza se golpeó contra un muro de piedra. Ese golpe sí podría haber sido fatal para mí. Afortunadamente, tu hermano no es tan fuerte como cree. De haberlo sido, probablemente me habría matado. Un golpe fuerte en la cabeza aunque sea accidental, puede resultar mortal si la persona que te lo causa sabe cómo darlo! ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Pues te diré que tanto Ron como yo, fuimos agresivos el uno con el otro!

¡Una cosa es que él se enfade y me grite, pero que me agreda…Ah no, eso sí que no. Tú dirás lo que quieras, me echarás en cara lo que a ti te dé la gana. Y podrás decir que vienes a darme mi merecido. Pero si se te ocurre ponerme la mano encima, Ginebra Weasley, te aseguro aquí y ahora que por primera vez en toda tu vida sabrás lo que es que alguien te ataque con furia salvaje!

Al añadir lo último, los ojos marrones de Hermione desaparecieron dando paso al dorado. Su pelo castaño flotó, igual que lo hizo cuando ella estuvo con Ron. Y, como también sucedió con el pelirrojo y con el propio Harry la noche anterior cuando él la atacó en la cintura…Las uñas de las manos de Hermione crecieron hasta presentar no sólo un aspecto afilado sino también peligroso.

Ginny supo que estaba en peligro de muerte y no sólo por los cambios físicos que acababa de experimentar Hermione sino porque cuando Ginny miró a Harry, se dio cuenta que él también tenía los ojos dorados y las uñas crecidas. Y no sólo eso, sino que encima, le escuchaba rugir aún sin abrir la boca. Ella entendió que él no sólo estaba furioso, sino lleno de rabia y eso último sí que asustó a la hermana de Ron hasta el punto de pensar, que lo mejor que podía hacer por su propia seguridad…No era discutir con Hermione o Harry, sino marcharse de la enfermería lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Algo más que añadir antes de que pierda el control y te haga algo horrible?- preguntó Harry rugiendo de manera más notoria ahora.

Ginny tembló de la cabeza a los pies sin poderlo evitar.

- Nnnonono no…- logró pronunciar con clara dificultad-. Yo so…sólo…

- ¡Dilo!- pronunció Harry con voz tronante y amenazadora. Hermione ni se inmutó. Ginny sin embargo, sintió que el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleraba de golpe.

- Yo…yyo…

- ¡Tú qué, maldita!- volvió a decir Harry con otro rugido amenazante-. ¡Qué más tienes que decir! ¿Es que no has dicho bastante?

De repente, la ira volvió en Ginny y, controlando su miedo, logró responder…

- ¡Por supuesto que no he dicho bastante, Harry. Lo de antes era sólo el principio. Puede que me des miedo tal y como estás ahora, pero no voy a irme de aquí sin decirle claramente a Hermione que a partir de lo que ella le ha hecho a mi hermano, no quiero volver a relacionarme con tu mejor amiga nunca más!

Entonces clavó su mirada marrón en la dorada de Hermione y le dijo aún llena de rabia…

- ¡Eres la peor chica que he conocido en toda mi vida. No sólo eres metomentodo, petulante, mandona y repelente. Sino que encima eres agresiva. Digas lo que tú digas yo sé que estuviste a punto de estrangular a mi hermano. Él mismo me lo dijo. Y si tú quieres negarlo por ti estupendo. Por mi parte sólo añadiré que me alegra que Ron haya roto contigo y no quiera tocarte nunca más. Porque desde luego a mí tampoco me gustaría ser la cuñada de una cosa extraña y horripilante como en la que te estás convirtiendo!

- ¿Cosa…extraña?- pronunció Harry aún furioso-. ¿Y también horripilante?-. Cuestionó mirando a Ginny con incredulidad.

- Qué Coño sabrás tú de lo que es horripilante-. Dijo ahora Hermione, usando una mano para agarrar la que Harry aún tenía en la cintura de ella-. Harry y yo no somos horripilantes ni cosas extrañas…- apuntó mirando a Ginny con asco-. Sólo sufrimos las consecuencias de haber sido atacados por un animal mágico y peligroso. En el caso de él…su transformación es más fuerte que la mía. Porque a Harry le arañó un Lipan completo.

- En el caso de Hermione…- dijo Harry antes de que la castaña siguiera su discurso-. Los cambios que ella está sufriendo no son comparables a los míos. Porque a ella no la atacó ningún Lipan completo, sino sólo un chico humano que va camino de convertirse en algo parecido a uno.

- ¡Qué!- exclamó Ginny con asombro-. ¿Me estás diciendo…?

- Sí-. Afirmó Hermione asistiendo con la cabeza-. Harry fue quien me transmitió parte de lo que él ya tiene como Lipan. Él me clavó en la cintura, las 5 uñas de una de sus manos. Puede que yo tenga cosas de Lipan, porque es cierto que las tengo, Ginebra. Pero desde luego…entre Harry y yo, el más peligroso de los dos es él.

- Por eso te recomiendo aquí y ahora que te largues de esta habitación antes de que sigas enfadándome más de lo que ya has conseguido, Ginny-. Dijo Harry de nuevo.

- ¿Y si no quiero irme?-. Cuestionó la pelirroja desafiante.

- Entonces tendrás que vértelas tanto con él como conmigo-. Añadió Hermione-. Porque estoy completamente segura, que Harry se te echará encima en cuanto me hagas el más mínimo daño.

- Eso jurado-. Dijo Harry colocando su otra mano en la cintura de Hermione y haciendo una presión suficiente como para que la espalda de la castaña se pegase al pecho de él.

Ginny entendió en seguida lo que Harry le estaba diciendo con aquél gesto no sólo protector sino también posesivo: "Hermione es mía. Y no voy a permitir que la toques."

Cuando la pelirrojo miró a los ojos dorados del moreno y le vio abrir un poco la boca para dejar salir un rugido suave pero intimidante, contempló con asombro cómo los colmillos de Harry se alargaban lo suficiente hasta quedar apoyados en su labio inferior.

- Oh Merlín…-dijo la Weasley con claro miedo en su rostro pecoso-. ¡Eres un monstruo!

- ¡No lo es!- bramó Hermione dejando salir un rugido potente y amenazador-. ¡Todavía es humano!-. Los ojos dorados de la castaña centellearon al mirar los marrones de Ginny-. ¡Y si vuelves a llamarle eso delante de mí yo misma te clavaré los dientes aunque no tenga los colmillos de Harry!

Hermione rugió de nuevo y Ginny tembló de manera incontrolada, demostrando a la castaña y al moreno, que tenía un ataque de pánico además de nervios.

La castaña pensó que eso sería suficiente para que la Weasley se marchase de allí. Sin embargo, la hermana de Ron no había terminado de decir lo que quería.

Aún invadida por la ansiedad, la que todavía era considerada la novia oficial de Harry Potter, pronunció mirando con odio a Hermione Granger…

- Puede que tengas razón sólo en parte. Es verdad que Harry no es un monstruo completo. Pero el hecho de que se le hayan puesto los ojos dorados, le hayan crecido las uñas, suelte rugidos y le crezcan los colmillos…Son signos suficientes para mí de que se está convirtiendo en algo monstruoso. Quizás tú quieras engañarte a ti misma, diciendo que él no es un monstruo…Pero para mí y cualquier otra persona que viese lo que yo veo ahora en él…Lo lógico y natural es pensar que sí lo es: es un monstruo.

Entonces miró a Harry y le dijo…

- Sólo quiero decirte que tú y yo hemos terminado para siempre. No pienso ser la novia de una cosa horripilante como tú. Ni si quiera puedo imaginarme besándote. Por mí como si decides liarte con la cosa extraña de tu mejor amiga. Sin duda te vendrá bien. Después de todo, ella es otro monstruo gracias a ti. Vive con eso, Harry.

- ¡ROARRRR!- Rugió Harry soltando a Hermione y levantando las manos como lo haría un león que está a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Ginny se quedó petrificada del susto. Y lo que ocurrió a continuación, sucedió en tan sólo segundos: Harry saltó hacia delante con clara intención de derribar a Ginny y comenzar a morderla, más no lo logró. Porque en el último momento, Hermione se colocó delante de la pelirroja y abrazó a Harry impulsándole hacia atrás. Con lo cuál, él cayó al suelo bocarriba con Hermione encima suya.

La castaña sintió cómo Harry forcejeaba con ella intentando apartarla, pero ella resistió lo suficiente y, girando la cabeza, Hermione miró a la pelirroja y le dijo con clara buena intención en su voz…

- ¡Vete Ginny. Corre, sal de aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo podré retenerle. No quiero que te haga daño. Vamos, márchate ahora que estás a tiempo de salvar tu vida!

Al oír la preocupación sincera en la voz de Hermione, la pelirroja olvidó el rencor y la rabia que había sentido por ella y le dijo…

- ¡Pero no puedo dejarte sola con él. Quién sabe lo que puede hacerte Hermione. Está fuera de control!

- ¡Él sólo se ha puesto así porque está furioso. Es tu culpa que lo esté. Has sido muy cruel en la manera en que nos has hablado, Ginny. Sobre todo cuando le dijiste a Harry que yo soy una cosa extraña gracias a él. La verdad es que a mí también me ha sentado fatal lo que le has dicho, pero tampoco quiero que te muerda o se beba tu sangre como sí hizo conmigo anoche. Créeme Ginny, no te gustará experimentarlo. Por favor hazme caso y lárgate de aquí. A cada segundo que pasa me cuesta más trabajo contener a Harry. Y no sé con seguridad si podría detenerle en el caso de que él te atacase. Es muchísimo más fuerte que yo!

- ¡Pe…Pero...!

- ¡Ginebra Weasley!- bramó Hermione rugiendo también-. ¡Deja de tartamudear y reacciona de una puta vez: Márchate antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Ginny no respondió con palabras, más sí con acciones: ella asintió con la cabeza y en menos de tres segundos, se giró echando a correr hacia la salida de la enfermería.

Cuando Hermione escuchó un portazo de fondo, entendió que se había ido. Ella se sintió aliviada, más no podía relajarse.

Harry seguía agitándose bajo ella, luchando por quitársela de encima. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione le gritó…

- ¡Basta Harry, ya se ha ido. No tienes por qué enfurecerte, Ginny no está!

Él se detuvo. Y por primera vez en lo que llevaba Hermione viendo la furia salvaje de Harry, ella pensó que quizás podía controlarle aunque fuese un poco. Después de todo, él había obedecido su orden.

- Ahora voy a quitarme de encima-. Dijo la castaña usando un tono tranquilo aunque dominante-. Y tú vas a ponerte de pie y vas a soltar aire tres veces antes de hablarme o incluso moverte. ¿Queda claro?

Harry asintió, Hermione sólo añadió... "Bien."

Entonces ella se levantó y caminó unos pasos para adoptar cierta distancia respecto a Harry. Quien sólo tardó segundos en ponerse de pie, soltar tres veces el aire que le había ordenado Hermione…y clavar sus ojos dorados en los también dorados de ella.

- Harry…- pronunció la castaña mirándole a los ojos-. ¿Aún te sientes furioso o quizás te vas calmando al comprobar que Ginny no está?

- Estoy furioso-. Dijo él con voz atronadora que dejaba claro que aún tenía una parte animal dentro de sí-. Pero me gusta que la perra esa se haya marchado.

- ¿Perra?-. Cuestionó Hermione con tono incrédulo-. Pues esa a la que tú estás llamando "perra" ha sido tu novia durante 7 meses seguidos este año y todo el curso pasado cuando estabas en sexto. Así que no la insultes ni la llames perra, porque además ella no tiene nada de animal para considerarla así. Ginny sólo es una mujer que estaba furiosa con nosotros, Harry, pero de perra no tiene nada.

- Tiene mucho-. Dijo él dejando salir un gruñido suave-. Su cara y cuerpo no tienen pinta de animal, pero ella es una perra celosa en sí. Por eso te dijo todas esas cosas horribles.

- Ginny no siente celos de mí, Harry, estás equivocado.

- Sí que los siente, porque tiene motivos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ella sabe…que a tu lado no tiene nada que hacer.

- ¿Nada que hacer sobre qué? Ginny y yo nunca hemos competido.

- No estoy hablando de eso.

- ¿Y de qué estás hablando exactamente?

- De a quién prefiero más.

- ¿Eh?

- Entre ella y tú…

- ¿Entre ella y yo qué?

- Tú eres la ganadora.

- ¿Yo soy la ganadora de qué, Harry?

Él caminó hasta ella y cuando estuvo delante de Hermione respondió…

- De mi corazón.

Y de repente la besó en los labios con pasión y claro deseo, y Hermione se quedó congelada durante los primeros segundos. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se apartó de Harry tomando distancia de nuevo y le dijo completamente seria…

- No vuelvas a robarme besos nunca más. Si tienes que dármelos, prefiero que sea con mi consentimiento. Yo no soy una mujer de la que disponer cada vez que te apetece. ¿Está claro?

Él asintió. Entonces la miró de manera sexy y con voz aún rugiente pero seductora, añadió…

- Entonces dámelo. Dame tu consentimiento para poder besarte cada vez que me apetezca. Y cuando hayas hecho eso…comprenderás que por mucho que te resistas, no puedes evitar sentirte atraída por mí.

- ¿Perdona?

- Tú eres mía, Hermione-. Dijo pronunciando su nombre por primera vez desde que empezaron la conversación-. Porque yo te marqué, te mordí y te probé. Y…

- Me descubriste como jamás antes lo habías hecho-. Terminó ella repitiendo unas palabras exactas que el propio Harry dijo en la mente de él, el día anterior cuando quiso seducirla.

- Así es-. Apuntó él asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Pero yo no soy tuya, Harry.- Rebatió Hermione sin querer abandonar su actitud desafiante. Lo que menos quería era que él pensara que realmente podía influenciarla.

- Sí que lo eres-. Dijo el moreno dando un paso hacia ella-. Lo has sido siempre-. Pronunció dando otro-. Desde el instante en que me di cuenta, que tanto tú como yo, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

- ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de eso si lo puedo saber?

- Hace años, en realidad.

- Dime algo exacto.

- Quinto curso, departamento de misterios. Tú caíste como muerta por culpa de un Mortífago. Yo por poco me quedo sin reacción del miedo que pasé. Neville fue quien me devolvió al mundo terrenal. Si él no te hubiese agarrado y me hubiese dicho que continuáramos, probablemente me habría quedado petrificado para siempre. Cuando te vi caer, pensé que habías muerto, Hermione. Y no he pasado más miedo en toda mi vida.

- Quéquéqué…¿En serio?- dijo ella entre nerviosa y asombrada por la revelación que acababa de hacerle Harry-. Pe…PePero si tú no…nunca me habías dicho…lo importante que yo era para ti hasta este año, Harry. Yoyo…en…entiendo que te asustara el verme como muerta. Después de todo soy tu mejor amiga. Es normal que te aterre el perderme-. Dijo con más normalidad ahora-. Lo que yo no pensaba ni por asomo, era que tú creías que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro y que por eso yo soy tuya. Para yo considerarme tuya, Harry, debería ser tu pareja amorosa. Y eso desde luego no lo soy.

- Lo serás…- dijo él dando otro paso hacia ella-. En cuanto aceptes lo que de verdad sientes por mí.

- Yo sé lo que siento realmente por ti, Harry Potter. Y me parece muy presuntuoso de tu parte, que me digas que no lo sé.

- Yo sé que tú crees saberlo, Hermione. Pero estás equivocada. Y por mucho que tus palabras me digan que no eres mía…- dijo poniéndose por fin justo delante de Hermione-. La realidad es que sí lo eres. Porque tu cuerpo me desea.

Antes de que ella respondiera, él la besó otra vez, dándole en esta ocasión unos besos más profundos y sensuales que nada tenían que ver con los apasionados de antes.

Hermione sólo pudo emitir sonidos del tipo "¡Mmmfffff!" mientras intentaba apartarse de Harry. Ella no tuvo éxito, ni si quiera cuando intentó pegarle. Harry no sólo detuvo el golpe sino que continuó besándola tanto en los labios como en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir lo que para Hermione fueron sonidos de claro deseo carnal.

- Hermione…- dijo Harry volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios-. Hermione…

- ¡Mmmfffff!

- Mmffff. Mmmmffffff.

- ¡No no no!- pronunció ella en el único instante en que consiguió apartar la boca de los labios de Harry-. ¡Yo no soy tuya, déjame en paz por favor!

- No pienso dejarte en paz-. Dijo Harry mirándola con sus ojos de oro-. Ni ahora ni nunca, Hermione Granger. Porque sí es cierto que tú eres mía…Como yo soy tan sólo tuyo y de nadie más.

- ¡Pero Harry…Mmmfffff!

- Mmmfffff

- Ah…

- ¡Mmmffff! ¡Hermione. Yo…!

Él comenzó a tocarla, llegando incluso a cerrar su mano en uno de sus pechos. Hermione cerró la boca reprimiendo un gemido. No quería admitirlo, pero lo cierto era, que estaba empezando a disfrutar esa especie de seducción que le estaba haciendo Harry. Aunque fuese una seducción que le transmitía más deseo carnal por ella, que sentimientos románticos.

"Esto no tiene nada de romántico."- pensó la castaña mientras reprimía no ya un gemido sino unos cuantos, que quisieron salir cuando Harry metió una mano bajo su falda y empezó a tocar con ganas pero a la vez cuidado, las ingles de ella que estaban cerca de una parte a la que aún no había llegado-. "Y como llegue y lo toque o acaricie o lo que sea que se le ocurra hacerle a esa parte mía que yo sólo entregaré cuando esté con el hombre que ame…Soy capaz por primera vez en mi vida, de sacar la agresividad contra Harry Potter y hacerle más de un arañazo con las uñas que todavía tengo largas. Y eso que ya no me siento furiosa como antes. Pero el caso es que no se han encogido."

Cuando ella llegó al último pensamiento, notó cómo la mano de Harry se quedaba apoyada en _esa_ parte. Y de repente un claro…

- ¡Joder!- salió de la boca de Hermione-. ¡Ni se te ocurra moverla!- le dijo ella mirándole amenazadoramente-. ¡Como te atrevas ni tan siquiera a rozarme _ahí_, te voy a arrancar los dedos de cuajo. Lo digo en serio!

- Oh sí…- suspiró él al escuchar lo furiosa que estaba ahora-. Cómo me gusta que te enfades conmigo. Estás tan sexy…

Él empezó a mover la mano, Hermione gritó entre asombrada de que no la hubiese obedecido y asustada por lo que él quisiera hacerle.

- ¡Por favor basta Harry, detente!- las lágrimas cayeron por los ojos dorados de ella, que ya estaban empezando a perder intensidad en el color-. ¡No quiero que me toques más. En esa zona no. Tú no lo entiendes, pero para mí es muy importante y especial. No es sólo una zona del cuerpo que pueda dar placer. Yo sé que lo da. Pero no quiero que seas tú quien me lo dé. No ahora, no así. Si tengo que entregarme a ti prefiero hacerlo cuando seas tú al cien por cien y no una especie de depredador sexual que se excita cuando me ve enfadada. Ahora no estoy enfadada, Harry, sino asustada. Más bien muerta de miedo. Por favor te lo ruego, no sigas tocándome. Yo quiero entregarme a un hombre cuando sienta amarle. Y ahora mismo no siento que tú seas el hombre que amo. Sino más bien uno que quiere abusar de mí!

- ¿Abusar?-. Dijo él deteniéndose de repente y mirándola a los ojos-. Yo no quiero abusar, Hermione-. Añadió ya sin tono seductor sino sonando como el Harry sincero que ella siempre había visto cuando estaban solos-. Yo sólo intentaba…hacerte disfrutar-. Admitió honestamente-. Pero no quiero que sufras, ni tampoco darte miedo-. Dijo sintiéndose mal de repente.

A causa de su remordimiento, los ojos oro desaparecieron, dejando paso al dorado. Del dorado al amarillo y del amarillo al verde, en tan sólo segundos.

Cuando Hermione vio que los ojos de Harry eran como habían sido siempre, ya no tuvo ninguna duda que la parte Lipan de él, había desaparecido.

Ella no lo resistió más y se apartó de él rodando con rapidez hacia un lado. Quedó encogida y dándole la espalda a Harry. Entonces Hermione rompió a llorar y el propio Harry sintió su corazón romperse de repente.

- Hermione…- pronunció con la voz rota-. Lo siento, perdóname. No sé lo que me ocurre cuando mi parte animal toma el control. Sólo sé que tú dices cosas que para mí suenan horribles. Y créeme que moriría antes de que se me ocurriese abusar de ti. Yo no quiero hacerte eso. Sé cómo se siente una persona que ha sufrido abusos. Créeme cuando te digo que yo los sufrí durante años. Aunque no fueron sexuales pero igualmente…lo que me hicieron con las palizas, los insultos y desprecios continuos…fue suficiente para dejar más de una huella en mí. Creo que por eso me cuesta tanto abrirme a la gente. Tengo tanta rabia dentro…que me da miedo volverme un monstruo de verdad. Y no me refiero a lo del Lipan.

- Sé a lo que te refieres…- dijo ella dándole la espalda y dejando salir más lágrimas-. Y sé también que cuando domina tu lado Lipan no recuerdas nada de lo que me hayas hecho, Harry. Pero yo creo que antes no era tu lado animal el que mandaba, sino tu lado sexual. Aquél que te vuelve un seductor atrevido. Lo suficientemente atrevido como para colocar la mano en mi parte más íntima. ¿Quieres saber cuándo te has detenido y has vuelto a ser tú, Harry Potter? Cuando me has visto llorar muerta de miedo y me has oído decirte que no quería que abusaras de mí.

- Yo…- dijo él bajando la cara y dejando caer unas lágrimas que Hermione no vio-. ¡Yo lo siento mucho. De verdad debo ser un monstruo. Cómo he podido asustarte así. No lo entiendo. Yo no quiero asustarte. Lo último que quiero en esta vida, es causarte terror. Por Dios Hermione, yo te quiero mucho. Siempre te he querido mucho. Jamás se me ocurriría abusar de ti en ningún sentido. No quiero hacerte eso. A ti no!

- Harry…

- ¡Déjame, no me hables. Deberías retirarme la palabra de por vida. Aunque si lo hicieras me matarías del disgusto. Pero creo que eso es lo mínimo que me merezco!

- Sí, te lo mereces. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Porque ante todo eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero. Y porque sé además que ese seductor existe en ti, más no pertenece al Harry que se considera mi mejor amigo. El Harry que es mi mejor amigo no podría desearme jamás de manera sexual ni tampoco seductora, porque ese Harry…está enamorado de Ginebra Weasley desde que él estaba en sexto. Y estoy completamente segura, que si ella no hubiese roto con él…Lo que ha intentado hacerme el Harry seductor que ha aparecido antes…Se lo habría hecho con gusto a Ginny y sin que él estuviera influenciado por la parte Lipan que también vive en Harry.

- ¿Qué…has dicho?- pronunció lleno de asombro al oír la reflexión que ella le acababa de hacer.

- He dicho…que el Harry que yo siempre he conocido y al que considero mi verdadero amigo… Es un Harry que nunca podría desearme sexualmente ni tampoco seducirme, porque ese Harry no me desea. Ese Harry sólo desea a Ginny ya que es de Ginny de quien está enamorado.

- ¿De verdad crees…en eso que has dicho, Hermione?

- ¿Y por qué no iba a creerlo cuando he visto en el pasado, que sólo te faltaba babear cuando veías aparecer a Ginny?

- Eso era en el pasado, Hermione. El presente es muy diferente. En el presente de ahora…el recuerdo de Ginny sólo me produce rabia.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Cuando ella discutió con nosotros tú tenías claras reacciones de Lipan además de los cambios físicos que te salieron anoche por primera vez. Si lo que dices es cierto, y verdaderamente recuerdas todo lo que nos dijo la hermana de Ron…Es mentira que no recuerdes nada de lo que sientes cuando eres Lipan, Harry.

- Hay cosas que sí recuerdo, Hermione. Quizás no las relacionadas con la seducción que según tú, te he hecho antes. Pero sí tengo fresco en mi memoria, el contenido de todas las cosas horribles, duras y crueles que nos gritó Ginny tanto a ti como a mí hace sólo un rato.

- Una hora y media para ser exactos.

- ¿Y de verdad yo he intentado…?

- ¿Abusar de mí, Harry? En cierta manera sí, lo has intentado. En otra…No.

- ¿Qué otra ha sido no, Hermione?

- En la única que me ha hecho disfrutar una parte concreta de tu seducción, Harry.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- No te interesa saberlo. No quiero que se te grabe en la memoria y que puedas recordarlo incluso siendo Lipan. Lo que menos me apetece es que termines de convertirte en un Lipan completo y cuando seas animal, intentes seducirme de nuevo. Seguro que lo harías de manera bestial para mí. Porque no creo posible que un animal sea delicado a la hora de aparearse con una mujer. Él la considerará una hembra, sin duda, pero ella seguirá siendo humana y el Lipan no, Harry. Si tú te transformas en un Lipan de verdad, ten por seguro que yo procuraré por todos los medios que se me ocurran, no ponerme a tu alcance.

- ¿Qué harás, abandonarme como hizo Ginny. Llamarme monstruo y dejar de relacionarte conmigo?- él dejó caer más lágrimas ante la sola idea de que Hermione no quisiera verle ni hablarle nunca más-. "Si haces eso me dará un infarto de repente."- pensó con sinceridad-. "Yo no podría soportar el no tenerte a mi lado, Hermione Granger. Te has vuelto tan imprescindible para mí y mi vida…que ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Tiemblo con sólo pensar que tú quieras vivir sin mí. Si me dejas…me moriré. Sé que lo haré. Por lo que más quieras, Hermione, no lo hagas, no me dejes. Aunque me convierta en un monstruo, no me dejes…"

Hermione lloró más aún que Harry. Acababa de recibir en su cabeza los sentimientos tristes y angustiosos que él tenía al pensar que ella pudiese dejarle. Con una voz llena de congoja, ella añadió…

- No lo haré, Harry. No te dejaré jamás, te lo prometo.

Él sólo dijo llorando todavía…

- Entonces demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame que es verdad que no quieres dejarme, Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo quiere que te lo demuestre, Harry? Eso no es algo que se pueda demostrar con palabras. Sólo con acciones. Y yo ya he hecho miles a lo largo de estos siete años, como para que tú sepas con seguridad, que no voy a apartarme jamás de tu lado y que tampoco voy a dejarte solo y desamparado.

- Yo me siento desamparado cada vez que no te tengo cerca…Te has vuelto tan necesaria para mí…Que hasta en las cosas más tontas quiero escucharte.

- Supongo que…debo decirte…Gracias, Harry. Por decirme…algo tan bonito como eso…

- Será bonito para ti, Hermione, para mí es la verdad.

- Eso…ya me lo dijiste en otra ocasión.

- Y te lo seguiré diciendo en todas las que pueda. ¿De verdad no vas a dejarme?

- De verdad, Harry.

- ¿En serio que no vas rechazar mi compañía como sí ha hecho Ginny?

- En serio que no voy a hacerlo.

- ¡Hermione!- pronunció con verdadero llanto aunque por dentro Harry ahora quisiera reír de alegría.

- ¿Qué?

Él no contestó, pero de repente, Hermione sintió cómo Harry la volteaba, dejándola delante de él.

Ella vio que Harry lloraba como nunca antes le había visto. Hermione sintió lástima por él y levantó una mano con la intención de acercarla a la cara de su mejor amigo para quitarle las lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin medida de sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Cuando notó cómo la mano de su mejor amiga le quitaba las lágrimas con delicadeza, la única reacción de Harry fue abrazarse a ella apoyando la cara tras el cuello de Hermione. Como si no quisiera que ella continuase viéndola llorar.

Harry lloró, lloró tanto como no lo había hecho en su vida. Y es que, cuando la oyó decirle que iba en serio lo de no rechazar su compañía…Le entró un alivio tan grande, una alegría tan inmensa y un agradecimiento tan eterno…que unido a la angustia que también había sentido anteriormente, fue lo que provocó que ahora sus ojos echasen agua como si lo hiciera una fuente: a borbotones y en cantidad.

- Hermione…Hermione…

- Shhh…cálmate…no llores más…

- Hermione yo…yo…

- Estoy aquí, Harry. Siempre estaré aquí. A tu lado, contigo…Apoyándote…Como lo he hecho desde que me hice tu amiga.

- Hermione… ¡Hermione…!

- No, no…no quiero escucharte así de afectado. Lo que yo quiero…es oírte feliz.

- ¡Pero si ya me siento súper feliz. Es sólo que no puedo dejar de llorar. Y quiero hacerlo. Pero no sé cómo parar. Y seguro que ahora me parezco más a Cho que a mí mismo!

- ¿A Cho Chang, por qué?

- ¡Porque ella también lloraba a lo bestia. Tal y como yo estoy haciendo ahora. Y el caso es que no puedo detenerme. Es que siento que tengo el corazón desbordado, Hermione!

- ¿Por qué, Harry?

- ¡Porque dijiste que no ibas a dejarme, ni tampoco a rechazar mi compañía. Y mira tú lo fácil que fue para Ginny romper nuestra relación y darme de lado. Y eso que se suponía que ella me amaba. Pues yo no sé dónde tendría metido el amor, en el culo que nunca le vi probablemente sí!

Hermione se rió de repente y se sintió mal por haberlo hecho. Harry dijo al oírla reír…

- ¡No me jodas, hombre. Yo aquí abriéndome a ti como si fuese una chica tan comunicativa como siempre lo has sido tú y tú te pones a partirte de risa sin yo esperarlo. Qué bonito de tu parte, señorita Granger!

- Jójó…¡Jóooojójójójójójójójó!

- ¡Hermione por favor, basta!

- ¡Perdona, es que, es que…Juájuájuájuájuájuájuá. Has sido tan gracioso cuando has dicho lo del culo que nunca le viste a Ginny…Que no he podido evitar morirme de risa, Harry. Sobre todo por el simple hecho de que tú, puede que no hayas visto de Ginny…! ¿Qué no has visto exactamente, sólo el culo?

- ¡No le he visto nada de todo lo que sí te he visto a ti, Hermione!

- Quieres decir… ¿Qué nunca la viste desnuda?

- Exactamente.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Y te habría gustado verla?

- Sí. Antes, cuando yo creía que ella era bellísima tanto por dentro como por fuera. Ahora creo que sigue siendo bellísima por fuera, pero por dentro está podrida y desde luego no tengo ninguna intención no sólo de no verla desnuda sino tampoco de intentar hacer las paces con ella. En lo que a mí respecta Ginebra Weasley se ha muerto. Está viva para los demás, pero no para mí. Para mí es sólo nada. Porque nada precisamente es lo que me ha demostrado que le importo. Y si mañana la atropella una moto voladora o le da un potente puñetazo el sauce boxeador, créeme cuando te digo que no lo sentiré. Le ocurra lo que le ocurra a partir de ahora, a ella y también a su vida…Me importa una mierda, Hermione.

- Es normal que digas cosas así estando como estás resentido con ella, Harry. Pero no pretendas hacerme creer que las dices en serio. Yo sé que en el fondo, sí te importa Ginny Weasley.

- No Hermione, ya no me importa nada.

- ¿Ni si quiera como la hermana de Ron?

- A ése…ya le ajustaré las cuentas en cuanto le pille. Cuando lo agarre le voy a…

- Ni se te ocurra, Harry-. Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos y entendiendo muchas cosas que él no había querido decir con palabras-. Yo no quiero ni por asomo, que destroces a Ron. A decir verdad, no quiero que destroces a nadie. De acuerdo que te estés convirtiendo en Lipan. Pero todavía eres humano. Y mientras sigas teniendo apariencia humana no quiero que cometas actos imperdonables de un animal como el Lipan que te atacó cuando quiso comerte.

- ¿Cómo sabes que quería comerme?

- Porque he leído sobre los Lipans y sé que sólo atacan cuando están cazando. Y está claro que los animales cazan no por diversión sino para alimentarse.

- Bueno sí, es verdad.

- Así que…prométeme que mientras seas humano, no harás nada que se considere inhumano. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, Hermione. Te lo prometo. ¿Puedes prometerme tú otra cosa a cambio?

- Depende de lo que sea, Harry.

- Tiene que ver con lo que antes me dijiste sobre mi parte sensual, esa que quería tocar tu…ya sabes, sin que estuviera dominada por la parte Lipan y…

- Sigue Harry, te escucho.

- De verdad que me resulta increíble que yo siendo yo me atreviese a intentarlo si quiera. Pero…si alguna vez tú…tú…esto…bueno, ya sabes por dónde voy, Hermione.

- Saberlo con seguridad no lo sé, intuirlo sí. Igualmente prefiero que me lo confirmes. Así que venga, suéltalo de una vez.

- ¿Vas a dejarme con vida después?

- Por supuesto que sí. A no ser que intentes violarme, claro, en ese caso creo que me volveré psicópata total. Por proteger mi virginidad soy capaz de todo, Harry Potter. Eso te lo aseguro.

- ¡Cómo voy a intentar violarte. Tú estás loca o te lo haces. Yo no te haría eso jamás. No mientras estuviese en mis cabales!

- De acuerdo, me quedó claro. ¿Quieres terminar de una vez lo que intentabas decirme antes?

- Bueno pero…

- ¡Que sí, Harry, que no voy a matarte, te lo prometo. Ahora dímelo, es una orden!

- Yosólo queríadecirte quesitú algunaveztenamorasdemí yderepente sientesquequieres acostarteconmigo enplan relaciónsexual amímeparecerá estupendo -. Dijo a toda velocidad. Hermione no captó casi nada. Harry sólo añadió-. Ea, ya lo he dicho. Y qué a gusto me he quedado, por cierto.

- Te habrás quedado a gustísimo, pero yo no me he enterado de nada. ¿Te importaría volver a repetírmelo no de corrido sino con pausas normales y a ser posible vocalizando más?

- ¿Qué lo repitaaa?- dijo él parpadeando con asombro-. ¿Tú estás de broma o qué? ¡Sabes el trabajo que me ha costado decírtelo todo de golpe? ¿Y encima quieres que lo repita poco a poco? ¡Perdona bonita, pero no soy masoquista, gracias!

- Juájúá…-rió ella al verle cruzar los brazos y volverle la cara como si fuese un niño pequeño enfurruñado-. Venga hombre, no te pongas así. Es sólo que quiero enterarme, Harry. De verdad que lo de antes no lo pillé...

- ¿Ni una palabra tan sólo?

- Hombre, una o dos sí, pero todas todas no. Es que las dijiste tan rápido que hasta yo me quedé muerta de asombro. Nunca te había oído soltar palabras a esa velocidad.

- Bueeno…Vaalee…las repetiré de manera normal. ¡Pero como luego intentes matarme me voy a enfadar mucho contigo y si sale mi lado Lipan y te muerde, te fastidias. Quedas avisada, señorita Granger!

- De acuerdo, señor Potter. Quedo avisada. Ahora cuéntame lo que quiero saber.

Harry asintió, tomó aire, lo soltó, tomó aire, lo soltó…y cuando iba a tomar y soltar por tercera vez, Hermione levantó una ceja y él supo que ya la había hecho esperar bastante.

- Yo sólo quería decirte que si tú alguna vez te enamoras de mí y de repente sientes que quieres acostarte conmigo en plan relación sexual a mí me parecería estupendo -. Volvió a decir súper deprisa y sin pausa pero esta vez de manera entendible.

Hermione parpadeó una vez, luego dos y entonces soltó una carcajada tan grande, que incluso Harry pensó que parecía una desquiciada.

- ¿Her…Hermione?- preguntó inseguro-. ¿Estás bien?

- ¡De lujo. Juájuájuájuájuájuájuáaaaaaaa! ¡Eres la bomba, Harry Potter, de verdad que sí. Juáaaajuájuájuájuájuájuá! ¡Yo pensando que me habías dicho algo chungo para ti y resulta que simplemente era otra cosa relacionada con tu deseo sexual hacia mí!- al decir lo último dejó de reírse y le preguntó con incredulidad…- ¿Y desde cuándo leches, sientes deseo sexual por mí? O mejor dicho…¿Por qué de repente te parece estupendo que yo pueda enamorarme de ti y además querer acostarme contigo en plan sexual…O lo que es lo mismo…que hagamos el amor?

- Bububu bueno…- dijo con claro nerviosismo juntando los dos dedos índices de sus manos-. Es que como yo sé que tú piensas que te gustaría practicar el sexo cuando estés enamorada…pensé que si lo estuvieras de mí querrías practicarlo conmigo y desde luego a mí me parecería estupendo practicarlo contigo porque yo también te amaría. Es decir…que pienso igual que tú, Hermione. Quiero hacer el amor cuando sienta amar a una mujer en concreto y…bueno…tú siempre…siempre has sido…una mujer más que concretísima para mí. Lo que intento decir es que yo…a mí me…me gustaría…me encantaría…Maldición, no puedo…Me da un miedo horrible terminar lo que intento decirte.

- ¿Miedo horrible a qué, a un posible rechazo mío? ¿A que yo te diga algo como..."Es imposible que me acueste contigo, Harry, porque nunca te amaré." Es eso lo que tanto miedo te da?

- No, Hermione, pero tiene algo que ver. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a decirte este tipo de cosas. Por mucha confianza que tengamos para hablar de todo lo que se nos ocurra.

- Una confianza que por cierto es enorme, Harry. Y una…que no tengo con cualquier persona. Ni siquiera la tengo con Ron. Él nunca me hace sentirme tan cómoda como sí me siento cuando estoy contigo. Lo que intento decir es que Ron no es ni la mitad de especial para mí que sí lo eres tú, Harry Potter. Después de todo, cuando Ron vio mis uñas largas, mis ojos amarillos y mi pelo flotante me llamó horripilante y también dijo que le causaba asco. Pero si tanto él como Ginny, son lo suficientemente cobardes para no querer estar con nosotros o incluso si nos dan de lado por miedo a ti y a mí…Para mí también será un alivio el haberles perdido.

- Porque te habrás dado cuenta que no eran amigos de verdad. Y como dice el dicho…

- Mejor solo, que mal acompañado-. Finalizó ella por él.

- A veces me asusta lo bien que nos comprendemos, Hermione.

- Sí…es bastante atípico eso de poder entendernos aunque no pronunciemos palabra, Harry.

- Como cuando me miras a los ojos y sabes lo que siento aunque no te lo diga mi pensamiento.

- O cuando tú ves los míos y notas lo que tengo dentro aunque mi voz no te haya hablado.

- Es bastante atípico sí…pero también bonito-. Dijo él sonriendo.

- Y especial-. Apoyó Hermione con otra sonrisa.

- Desde luego-. Finalizó Harry para luego decir…- Aunque tú eres más especial y bonita que la confianza que tenemos entre los dos, Hermione.

- Harry Potter…- dijo Hermione para preguntarle medio en broma medio en serio…- ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo o es sólo una falsa impresión que me estoy llevando?

- Puede que sí o puede que no, ésa es la cuestión.

- No no no no no no no no…Tú no eres así de ambiguo. Venga Harry, confiésalo de una vez. ¿Te gusto un poco, verdad?

- ¿Sólo un poco?- dijo él mirándola en plan "¿Me lo dices en serio?"

- Bueno…- continuó Hermione- Es que es prudente decir "sólo un poco". Si simplemente te dijese algo como "¿Te gusto un montón, verdad?" quedaría muy presuntuoso de mi parte. Y creo que yo nunca he sido una chica presuntuosa. Aunque sí bastante sabelotodo, repelente y marimandona. Pero tú siempre me has aceptado así, por lo tanto…

- Te quiero tal y como eres.

- ¿Es una frase acabada o una afirmación, Harry?

- Son las dos cosas, Hermione.

- ¿Por lo tanto?

- Te has perdido las clases, seguro que nos quitan puntos. Y luego a ti te dará un medio infarto por el disgusto.

- Vete a la porra cordialmente. Me importa un pepino las clases o los puntos que puedan quitarnos. Haz el favor de no cambiarme de tema y contestar lo que te he preguntado.

- No me da la gana, ea. Y pienso cambiar de tema todo lo que me apetezca. Y ni tú misma te crees que te importe un pepino las clases o los puntos que nos puedan quitar por habértelas perdido. Con lo aplicada, responsable y competitiva que has sido siempre…Eso de que no te afectan que nos quiten puntos…Venga ya Hermione, a otro con ese cuento. Conmigo no cuela, mujer, te conozco demasiado bien.

- Me conocerás todo lo bien que tú quieras, Harry Potter. Ahora hazme el favor de responderme a la pregunta. ¿Te gusto sólo un poco, sí o no?

- No, Hermione. No me gustas sólo un poco.

- ¿Pero te gusto algo entonces?

- Algo…- dijo él riéndose por lo bajo-. Después de todo y según tú, he intentado tener sexo contigo dos veces…¿Verdad? ¿Tú crees en serio que si no me gustases nada, intentaría seducirte?

- Bueno pero…cuando lo intentaste anoche, estabas dominado por el Lipan. Y lo de antes…no sé en qué parte de ti meterlo porque…No te portabas como anoche, pero estaba claro que me deseabas y…al igual que te ocurrió anoche…tú no recordabas después lo que habías querido hacerme. Así que…No sé Harry, yo no tengo respuesta para todo aunque a veces parezca que sí. Lo que sí sé es que me interesa saber si me encuentras o no atractiva.

- Qué pregunta, Hermione Granger. Por supuesto que te encuentro atractiva.

- ¿Te resulto guapa?

- Tú sabes que nunca te he considerado fea.

- No ser fea no es lo mismo a que te consideren guapa, Harry. Hay mujeres que no son feas, pero tampoco son guapas. Simplemente tienen un aspecto normal. ¿Tú cómo me ves?

- Guapísima, Hermione. Tanto por dentro, como por fuera. Y el fuera lo he visto dos veces así que…sólo puedo afirmarte que me resultas guapísima.

- O sea que te gusta todo de mí.

- Todo todo no. Hay cosas de tu carácter que me queman los nervios. Pero supongo que tú también lo pensarás del mío.

- Sí Harry, pero es normal. Todas las personas tenemos cosas que no soportamos de otras y los otros también ven cosas en nosotros, que les resultan insoportables.

- ¿Algo más que quieras preguntarme sobre lo atractiva que te encuentro, Hermione?

- Por ahora no, gracias por contestar.

- De nada.

- Deberías volver a la cama. Como la señora Pomfrey o cualquier persona entre en la habitación y nos vea tumbados en el suelo…se va a llevar un buen susto.

Harry no añadió nada, sólo siguió la sugerencia de Hermione. Él volvió a su cama y ella le dijo adiós. Debía asistir a las clases a las que aún pudiera llegar a tiempo para que a Gryffindor no le quitasen más puntos de los que ya hubieran podido quitarle por no estar la prefecta donde debería.

Hermione no lo supo porque se giró en cuanto le dijo "te veré luego" a su mejor amigo, pero cuando ella le dio la espalda al moreno, él no dejó de mirarla ni tampoco de sonreír…hasta que la castaña se perdió de su vista esmeralda.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

A partir del cap siete, volveréis a ver a los hermanos Morrison y por supuesto a otros personajes que me apetezca sacar.

Lógicamente, esos capítulos no estarán tan centrados en Harry y Hermione como sí lo han estado el cinco y el seis. Y por supuesto, lo que habéis leído hoy sigue ocurriendo en el segundo día que ha pasado desde que a Harry le ha mordido el Lipan. Y por cierto, Harry se ha dormido al final de este sexto cap, pero él se ha dormido de día, no de noche. ¿Ok? Con lo cuál, lo que ocurra en el séptimo cap, será la continuación del día que aquí ha comenzado Hermione al levantarse para su guardia de la mañana.

Por otra parte, estoy pensando que posiblemente os habrá impactado cuando Harry llama "perra" a Ginny. Quiero dejar claro que él no lo decía en plan insulto misógino sino que, como él está aún dominado en parte por lo que le va quedando de Lipan antes de ser él mismo...Ese calificativo de "perra" es más algo que usaría un hombre-animal que un hombre-hombre. Es decir, que Harry no llamó "perra" a Ginny en plan "qué zorra la tía" sino que él lo dejó claro cuando le dijo a Hermione..."ella es una perra celosa en sí." ¿Véis como no va con el sentido de "Ginny es una zorra"?

Por lo demás sólo decir que esta historia es oscura, por lo tanto, esperaros más escenas "de seducción" intensas entre Harry y Hermione(violaciones no, yo no le hago eso a Hermione y menos por medio de Harry por muy transformado que esté) O más discusiones fuertes con algo de agresividad en cualquiera de los personajes. Aunque sean Harry y Hermione (no, no se van a matar vivos, si los matara, me quedaría sin protagonistas y eso no me conviene) Después de todo, tanto él como ella tienen cosas de Lipan y es irremediablemente inevitable, que se sientan atraídos el uno por el otro. Sobre todo Harry es el que más atraído se siente por Hermione. Creo que a estas alturas de la historia, eso lo tenéis más que claro. ¿Verdad?

Por cierto, la referencia que hizo la enfermera en el capítulo cinco, cuando le dijo a Hermione aquello de "mañana citaré a las chicas que estén en edad de menstruar y le explicaré que en el bosque prohibido hay un Lipan y que a ellos les atrae el olor de la sangre y que deben tomarse una poción que yo les daré para que las haga inolora…" ¿Os acordáis de eso? Bueno, no he considerado necesario ni relevante para la historia, describir cómo ella y las féminas, acuden a la convocación masiva. Así que, haceros a la idea que en este cap sexto, eso ha ocurrido ya. Y sí, Hermione también la ha tomado aunque no lo hayáis leído en el sexto cap. ¿Cuándo, dónde, RAkAoMi? Cuando y donde cada uno de vosotros quiera imaginar. Por mí como si pensáis que ella antes de entrar en la enfermería y ver a Harry, se encuentra con Poppy y la enfermera le da el frasquito en plan "éste es el remedio, tómeselo antes de ver a Potter" y por supuesto Hermione se lo toma de un trago y no se detiene a contarle a la bruja por qué está llorando tanto.

Y respondiendo al planteamiento de una lectora que en uno de los reviews me dijo algo como "no me imagino la cantidad de poción que tendrá que hacer Pomfrey para las chicas de Hogwarts" yo respondo… Bueno, es que para algo está la magia. ¿No? Poppy puede hacer una poción de cantidad normal y luego usar un hechizo para multiplicar el número de frasquitos con poción que ella necesitará para dárselo a las chicas de Hogwarts. Eso desde luego sería lo más fácil para una bruja como Madame Pomfrey. Sin más me despido. Un abrazo y gracias por estar y seguir ahí. Atentamente: RAkAoMi. ;-)

PD: El capítulo siete, para la semana que viene si nada me lo impide.


	7. Hermione es libre ¡Yuuh!

**Nota de la autora: **Domingo 06 de febrero de 2011.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Ante todo… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Aunque venga con un mes de retraso y a continuación, perdonad que no haya actualizado hasta ahora pero he estado hasta arriba de trabajo y también he sufrido de mala salud. Entre octubre y noviembre, no he parado de resfriarme. Si eso le unimos que el pasado 27 de diciembre de 2010 me dieron por fin mi futura vivienda, imaginaros la época tan ajetreada que he tenido. Porque aparte de la alegría que supone que por fin te den la llave de tu hogar, luego hay que ponerse a hacer un montón de cosas que son necesarias antes de comprarte los muebles. Así que como veréis, no he parado y de hecho sigo sin parar. Porque aún no he hecho ni la mitad de lo que debo antes de poder mudarme. ¡Todo cuesta mucho dinero! Eso sí, estoy más feliz que una perdiz porque por fin tengo mi casa.

Bueno, tal y como os dije en la segunda nota de autora del capítulo seis, el siete ya no está tan centrado en Harry y Hermione sino en otros personajes en general. Me apetecía cambiar un poco la dinámica. Por lo demás, todo bien. Espero que vosotros también estéis bien y que el nuevo año 2011 os traiga sólo sorpresas bonitas y agradables. Sin más me despido.

PD: A la gente que deja reviews anónimos he de decirles, que por mucho que me lancen preguntas del tipo "¿Has abandonado la historia? ¿Cuándo la continúas?" No puedo responderles dentro del review. Porque un review anónimo supone un mensaje de alguien que no está registrado en la página. Por lo mismo, si ese anónimo no se molesta en dejar un email de contacto junto al mensaje también anónimo, es imposible que yo pueda responder sus preguntas. Dicho esto, os deseo una buena semana. Cuidaros mucho y gracias por estar y seguir ahí. ;-)

Dedico este capítulo a mi amigo José Luis y también a: Romycracy, Sayukiran, Marina Chan 84, Sandrita Granger, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Sonia Granger Potter, Manuel Adrián González y a otra muchísima gente que me sigue desde hace tiempo y suele apoyarme en cada historia que subo. También se lo dedico a los nuevos lectores que se animan a dejarme review diciéndome lo que piensan de la historia. Y en especial, hago mención a rino alegre, que es un chico lector al que he conocido por primera vez a través de los reviews de Monstruo. Y también a "travesurarealizada" una chica argentina que a mediados de enero me mandó un privado realmente encantador y al que yo no he respondido por falta de tiempo.

Respecto a la pregunta que me hizo otra persona en su review…pues mira sí, puedes tutearme. Yo no soy ninguna celebridad ni tampoco una diva con la que debas guardar una distancia de seguridad. Soy una persona real de carne y hueso como tú y no me molesta para nada que los lectores me tuteen. Opino que mientras la gente me trate con respeto, por mí pueden tutearme todo lo que les apetezca. ¿De acuerdo angelita? Un abrazo guapa, cuídate mucho.

* * *

**Cap.7. "¡Hermione está libre, yuuhh!"**

En cuanto terminó sus clases, Hermione se fue al Gran Comedor, donde se encontró con Kenny Morrison nada más entrar. Él la saludó con amabilidad y tomó asiento en su mesa de Ravenclaw.

Un poco más alante, la castaña vio a Kathleen Morrison sentada en la mesa Slytherin. Hermione la saludó también y con la misma se fue a su mesa de Gryffindor. Una vez sentada, comió al lado de Neville Longbottom, quien, de manera discreta le preguntó…

- ¿Es verdad que Ron y tú habéis roto esta mañana?

- Sí-. Dijo ella en voz baja-. ¿Te lo ha dicho él por casualidad?-. Neville asintió.

- Me lo encontré camino de Transformaciones y como le vi triste, le pregunté qué le ocurría y él…me puso al corriente de la pelea que tuvisteis.

- ¿Y por casualidad te dijo que me dio un empujón tan fuerte como para que mi cabeza trasera se diese contra un muro de piedra?

- No…pero sí me comentó que tú le diste miedo porque te pusiste muy agresiva. De todas maneras, yo sé cómo se comporta Ron cuando está de mal humor y…no me extraña para nada que te empujase. Si te digo la verdad…me parece genial que le plantases cara. A veces Ron se pone tan insoportable que dan ganas de darle más de una bofetada. Entonces… ¿ya no le ves con buenos ojos?

- Ahora mismo…no le tengo en buena opinión, es cierto. Pero si considero la amistad que nos ha unido durante siete años…no puedo negar que sí le tengo aprecio. Lo que de verdad tengo clarísimo es que no pienso reconciliarme con él como pareja amorosa bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es más, no creo que ni si quiera Ron se me acerque para decirme "¿Me perdonas, lo intentamos de nuevo?" él siempre ha sido muy orgulloso y como ahora es él quien va de "pobrecito de mí, lo que me hizo Hermione" no creo para nada que vaya a perder el culo por disculparse conmigo.

- ¿Pues sabes lo que te digo, Hermione? Que si Ron es lo suficiente estúpido para no querer recuperarte, es sólo su problema. Tú eres una chica estupenda y no creo que él sea el hombre adecuado para ti.

- Gracias por el cumplido, Neville. ¿Y quién según tú, sería el adecuado?

- No sé…aquí hay varios chicos con los que podrías congeniar fácilmente. Creo que Kenny Morrison te pegaría bastante como pareja. Él siempre es encantador contigo y nunca le he oído criticarte. Yo diría incluso, que le gustas.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues acabo de enterarme.

- ¿Y a ti, Hermione, te gusta Kenny?

- Bueno…he de reconocer que es guapísimo y encantador como tú mismo dijiste pero…hoy por hoy no siento nada especial por él. Es decir que no me siento lo suficientemente atraída por ese chico como para desear con él una relación de pareja.

- Quitando a Kenny Morrison… ¿Hay algún chico que sí te guste?

- Para novio no he pensado en nadie concreto. ¿Y tú, Neville, te has fijado ya en alguna chica?

- Hay varias que me atraen pero…hasta ahora no me he decidido por ninguna. De todas maneras no creo que tuviera éxito si me declarase porque…bueno, tú sabes que no soy considerado el más guapo del castillo y…supongo que si me acercarse a cualquiera de ellas y le dijese algo como "¿saldrías conmigo?" probablemente se reiría en mi cara y no tengo ganas de pasar por algo así.

- Te entiendo, pero déjame decirte que estás equivocado en pensar que todas las mujeres de Hogwarts te encuentran feo. Yo desde luego soy mujer y no pienso eso de ti.

- ¿Pero a que no me encuentras guapo?

- No, aunque feo tampoco. Yo te veo normal, Neville. Eso es mucho mejor que feo. ¿No te parece?

- Bueno sí. ¿Entonces no quieres echarte un nuevo novio?

- Teniendo en cuenta que acabo de romper con el que he tenido durante siete meses…Por el momento no tengo ganas de sustituirle con otro chico por muy perfecto que pueda ser. ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto en quien pueda fijarme? No me digas que es por curiosidad, esa respuesta está muy usada. Lo que me huelo es que quieres saber qué chico me gusta porque quizás alguien te haya pedido averiguarlo. A no ser claro…que seas tú el que gusta de mí. Entonces también te interesaría conocer por quién me siento atraída. ¿Acierto?

- En todo lo que has supuesto, Hermione. Aunque déjame decirte que yo no te quiero como novia porque no estoy interesado en ti en ese sentido, pero tú sabes desde hace años, que te quiero mucho como amiga porque siempre te has portado muy bien conmigo. Y sí es verdad que tengo curiosidad por saber qué chico pueda gustarte después de Ron pero no, ningún chico me ha pedido que averigüe qué hombre te atrae. Lo que sí creo es que Kenny está por ti y por supuesto quería saber si a ti te gustaba él porque si por ejemplo el mismo Kenny me preguntase un día algo como " ¿sabes si le gusto a Hermione?" Yo podría decirle "no le gustas" y de ese modo le ahorraría al pobre el mal trago de oír cómo le rechazas.

- Comprendo. Tal y como siempre te he dicho…eres un buen amigo, Neville. Y yo también te quiero mucho-. El moreno sonrió-. Pero…- continuó Hermione-. Por el momento no me gusta Kenny Morrison, aunque como amigo me encanta y…si por casualidad él te pregunta lo de "¿qué posibilidades tengo con Hermione?" dile sinceramente que ahora mismo ninguna. Después de lo de Ron…necesito estar un tiempo sin pareja. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Por supuesto que sí.- apoyó Neville-. Te has llevado un disgusto muy grande y es normal que después de una experiencia así quieras tomarte un tiempo de soledad. Yo también querría estar solo si hubiese pasado por lo mismo que tú.

- Sabía que lo entenderías.

Neville le dio un apretón a la mano más cercana de Hermione y con la misma, siguió comiendo. La castaña devolvió el apretón, sabía que ese gesto era de apoyo además de amistoso. Y después de terminar su almuerzo, se levantó y fue a hacer su guardia.

* * *

Una vez terminada, regresó a su habitación. Mirando por la ventana se dio cuenta que hacía una tarde estupenda. La castaña pensó que le vendría genial darse un chapuzón en el embarcadero donde Harry disputó la prueba de las sirenas.

Hermione sólo tardó tres minutos en colocarse el bikini bajo el uniforme, meter una toalla en su mochila, recogerse el pelo en una cola de caballo baja y salir de su habitación.

Nada más llegar a la zona, vio que era la única visitante. A ella no le extrañó, después de todo, el embarcadero no era una de las zonas más frecuentadas por la gente de Hogwarts.

Con total tranquilidad, Hermione se quitó el uniforme y tras probar la temperatura del agua, se zambulló en el lago. Mientras buceaba, alguien más llegó: un chico.

Cuando él vio tirado un uniforme femenino en el suelo del embarcadero, miró automáticamente hacia el agua y de repente, contempló cómo una cabeza castaña salía a la superficie con el pelo tapándole el rostro. Cuando esa chica echó la cara hacia atrás y su melena cayó despidiendo gotas de agua, el chico se dio cuenta que era la prefecta de Gryffindor y se quedó tan asombrado, que ni si quiera se atrevió a llamarla.

En cuanto vio un árbol grueso y alto, el visitante se escondió tras el tronco y se dedicó a observar lo que él consideraba una maravillosa visión: Hermione Granger en bikini y nadando de espaldas por el lago donde hacía tres años, se disputó la prueba de las sirenas.

"Pero mírala…"- pensó al contemplarla sin ser detectado por ella-. "Nadie diría que bajo ese uniforme escolar se esconde un cuerpazo semejante. Seguro que cuando se acerque a la orilla y se ponga de pie, se me va a caer la mandíbula además de la baba."

Si alguien hubiese estado con el chico en aquellos momentos, habría dicho que era cierto que babeaba. Y si ese mismo alguien hubiera estado interesado también por Hermione Granger, sin duda habría babeado tanto o incluso más, que el chico escondido tras el árbol. Porque de hecho, hasta ahora nadie había visto a Hermione en bikini. Y considerando que ella había procurado fortalecer su cuerpo conforme crecía…Además de una figura bonita, tenía un poco de musculatura que dejaba clarísimo a quien la contemplase que Hermione era una mujer fuerte y no sólo atractiva.

"Ay…"- pensó el chico escondido- "Ay ay ay ay…"- volvió a pensar viendo cómo Hermione se colocaba bocarriba para hacerse la muerta y dejarse llevar por la suave corriente del agua-. "Pero mira qué delantera…es de tamaño perfecto y completamente acorde con su cuerpo. Y ese ombligo…y las piernas largas, torneadas y fuertes. Joder… ¡Jooderr! No es que esté buena, qué va, es que Hermione es perfecta, absolutamente perfecta. Y tengo unas ganas de unirme a ella en ese lago y hacerle unas cosas que sólo he visto en mis sueños más tórridos…que si ella lo supiera, probablemente escaparía nada más verme."

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo el agua la impulsaba orilla adentro. Los suaves rayos del sol calentaban su cuerpo y rostro, iluminándolos y dándole así una apariencia incluso divina. El chico escondido, no dejaba de mirarla con admiración. Pero esto era algo que ella ignoraba, pues su mente no estaba concentrada en percibir lo que la rodeaba sino en relajarse lo más posible cuando ella, lo había pasado muy mal primero con el ataque de Harry cuando él le clavó los colmillos y se bebió su sangre y luego con la pelea con Ron y su posterior ruptura de la relación. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar y sus lágrimas cayeron en el agua del lago.

"Ron…"- pensó la castaña derramando más lágrimas-. "¿Por qué no has sido capaz ni de llevarte mejor conmigo cuando éramos pareja? Quizás ése ha sido mi mayor error contigo: creer que cambiarías. He sido una estúpida y tonta ilusa por esperar algo así. Debí intuirlo antes. Uno no puede dejar de ser quién es ni lo que es sólo porque tenga pareja. Y si no, que se lo digan a Harry. El pobre también ha quedado muy decepcionado con Ginny. Pero si me pongo en su piel…le entiendo perfectamente. Porque yo también me siento igual.

Sé la decepción tan grande que sientes con tu pareja porque no acepta lo que eres. Y sé perfectamente que Ron no lo tolera porque él mismo me dijo que yo le daba asco cuando me vio con los ojos amarillos y las uñas largas. No me hace falta que ni Ron me lo diga, sé que estoy cambiando a pesar de que la señora Pomfrey me aseguró que no me convertiría en un Lipan completo gracias al antídoto que ella me administró. Lo que seguro no pudo evitar fue el hecho de que Harry me transmitiese carga genética cuando él me hizo los agujeros en la cintura. Porque por mucho que ella evitase la infección, algo del ADN de Lipan que tiene Harry, pasó a formar parte de mí.

Y ahora me pregunto qué más me ocurrirá. ¿Me saldrán colmillos como a Harry, morderé a los demás para beberme su sangre? ¿O quizás como dijo Harry terminaré acostándome con él porque mi cuerpo le desea? ¿Y por qué dijo eso? Si yo no siento desear a mi mejor amigo en ese sentido. Aunque sí reconozco que desde que le vi desnudo, el concepto que tenía de él ha cambiado. Durante años siempre le he considerado como un chico mejor amigo. Alguien a quien yo quiero mucho como persona pero nunca me había parado a fijarme en su físico.

Pero después de haberle visto desnudo…creo que Harry es, además de mi mejor amigo y una bellísima persona…Un hombre guapísimo y súper atractivo por mucho que se esté convirtiendo en algo parecido al Lipan. La verdad es que me da igual en lo pueda convertirse. O si le da por clavarle los colmillos a alguna otra chica. Bueno…eso sí me molestaría. No me gustaría que hubiese más híbridos de Lipan aparte de nosotros dos.

Me pongo en la piel de los profesores como Hagrid y no puedo evitar sentirme intranquila por cómo se sentirá él respecto a esa posible situación si tanto Harry como yo misma nos ponemos a convertir en Lipans al resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Una cosa es lidiar con dos adolescentes camino de Lipans y otra muy distinta intentar detener la transformación en todos los chicos y las chicas del colegio. Si Harry o yo misma nos pusiésemos a transformar en Lipans a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, sería un auténtico desastre.

Recuerdo que Hagrid me dijo que la única manera de detener a un Lipan era matándolo. Pero si hacemos eso mataríamos a Harry y luego tendrían que matarme también porque si me convierto en otro monstruo, aunque sólo sea parcialmente…A mí no me gustaría vivir siendo eso. No creo que pudiese soportar la mera idea de tener que matar para sobrevivir. Yo no quiero ser una especie de vampiresa que clava sus dientes en los cuellos de los demás para beberse su sangre porque es la única manera que tiene de alimentarse.

Claro que si encontramos la forma de terminar con la transformación de Harry, podríamos devolverle a su estado normal. Y así él volvería a ser un chico corriente por muy mago que sea. Pero, si por el contrario no existe ningún modo de devolverle a la normalidad y Harry se pone a matar a diestro y siniestro…Estoy segura que matarle sería la única salida para terminar con las masacres que él cometería siendo Lipan. Y también estoy segura que el propio Harry pediría la muerte si le dijésemos que mientras es Lipan se convierte en un asesino. Conozco lo suficiente a mi mejor amigo para intuir que él no querrá vivir con tantas muertes en su conciencia.

Quizás sería mejor que tanto él como yo nos marchásemos de Hogwarts. A un lugar donde nadie nos conociese y donde los dos pudiésemos vivir a pesar de nuestras condiciones de Lipan. Pero…igualmente nos pesaría el hecho de saber, que tendríamos que matar para sobrevivir. Y si por otra parte nos seguimos quedando aquí y Harry termina de transformarse en ese monstruo asesino… ¿Quién se atrevería a acabar con la vida del salvador del mundo mágico?

Quizás lo intentaría Hagrid, pero le resultaría muy duro. Él quiere muchísimo a Harry. Lo último que querría sería hacerle daño, aunque fuese por la seguridad de los demás…no creo que el semi gigante tuviese el valor de acabar con la vida de quien siempre ha sido su amigo más querido. ¿Y Ron, se atrevería a quitarle la vida a su mejor amigo? ¿O Ginny, mataría ella al chico que siempre ha dicho amar tanto?

No sé…lo que sí sé es…que si llegamos a un punto en que acabar con la vida de Harry sea lo único posible para que él no mate…Yo misma me ofreceré a hacerlo. Por mucho que eso me duela, por mucho que luego llore y por muy mal que me sienta después de haber matado a mi mejor amigo…Prefiero ser yo quien le quite la vida. Prefiero que lo mate alguien que como yo, le quiere muchísimo, a que lo asesine otro alguien que no siente nada por él."

Al decidir eso, Hermione abrió los ojos y unas nuevas lágrimas cayeron de ellos.

De repente sintió que debía hablar con el guardabosque. Así que nadó hacia la orilla con rapidez.

Una vez que estuvo de pie y fuera del agua, Kenny salió de su escondite y se quedó delante de ella. Él la saludó con toda la naturalidad que pudo y Hermione se sintió asombrada de verle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la Gryffindor con curiosidad mientras se secaba con la toalla.

- Lo mismo que tú. Pasar el rato-. Dijo el chico Ravenclaw-. ¿Qué tal está el agua?

- Buenísima. Pero no pienso bañarme otra vez.- Hermione soltó la toalla y agarrando del suelo sus ropas escolares, comenzó a ponérselas.

- ¿Vas a volver al castillo?

- Luego, primero tengo que hablar con Hagrid.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Hasta la cabaña sí, pero no puedes entrar. La charla que debo mantener con él es privada-. Hermione terminó de abrocharse la camisa. Kenny se aguantó las ganas de decirle lo increíblemente sexy que le había parecido ella en bikini.

Con tranquilidad, los dos caminaron hacia la cabaña del guardabosque mientras se contaban cómo les estaba yendo el día. Una vez en la puerta de Hagrid, Kenny se despidió de la prefecta y emprendió el regreso al castillo. Hermione entró en la casa de su amigo y tras saludarle, se sentó en el sillón que en otra ocasión había ocupado. Seguidamente se puso a contarle todo lo que había rondado la cabeza de ella mientras se había dejado llevar por la suave corriente del lago.

- Así que…- dijo Hagrid sirviéndole un té-. Lo que más te preocupa ahora mismo es que tanto tú como Harry os convirtáis con el tiempo, en dos monstruos asesinos sedientos de sangre y que a causa de eso… ¿Os pongáis a transformar en Lipan a todo estudiante al que podáis morder?

- Exactamente-. Apoyó Hermione dándole un sorbo al líquido marrón-. Pero lo que de verdad me tiene ahogada ahora mismo, es el hecho de pensar, que si se da el caso de tener que matar a Harry por el bien de los demás…Prefiero que lo mate alguien que como yo, le quiere muchísimo, a que lo asesine otro alguien que no siente nada por él. Porque estoy segura que yo buscaría la manera de matarle sin hacerle sufrir. Y si es otra persona la que se ofrece a matar a Harry…probablemente lo hará de una manera bestial o sin ningún miramiento y yo no estoy dispuesta a que acaben con mi mejor amigo como si él fuese el trofeo de alguna caza salvaje. No…no quiero que nadie mate a Harry. Pero si no encontramos otra solución salvo esa, prefiero que ese asesino sea yo, sólo yo.

Hermione lloró y Hagrid se dio cuenta del terrible conflicto emocional que suponía para la castaña, la simple idea de quitarle la vida a su mejor amigo.

- Todo lo que has dicho sobre matar a Harry y que tú estarías dispuesta a hacerlo, lo dijiste en serio. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Crees que bromearía con algo como eso?- exclamó la castaña derramando más lágrimas-. ¿Acaso no ves lo mucho que me afecta, Hagrid? ¡Por supuesto que lo dije en serio! Y la sola idea de verme a mí misma asesinando al amigo más querido que tengo para mí es… ¡Horrible, simplemente horrible! Creo que después de hacerlo, no podría perdonarme a mí misma pero también creo que prefiero ser yo quien lo haga a que lo hiciese cualquier otra persona que no sintiese nada por Harry Potter. Lo que intento decir es que

- Sé lo que intentas decir, Hermione-. La cortó Hagrid amablemente-. Antes lo dejaste bien claro. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Es mejor que lo mate alguien como tú, que lo quiere muchísimo y que buscaría la manera de acabar con él sin hacerle sufrir…a que lo mate otro para quien el propio Harry Potter no represente nada, ni siquiera una amistad tan verdadera y profunda como sí tenéis él y tú.

- La amistad que Harry y tú compartís también es verdadera y profunda, Hagrid.

- Pero no en el mismo grado que la que tenéis vosotros dos, Hermione.

- Lógicamente no cuando tú no has vivido ni compartido con Harry ciertas cosas que sólo hemos tenido él y yo.

- Vuelvo a estar de acuerdo contigo.

- ¿Y cuándo crees que deberíamos matar a Harry, quizás si él mismo mata a alguien con la cosa de alimentarse? Estoy segura que podría desangrar a cualquier persona si nadie lo detuviese. Aunque…también sé que por el momento, es capaz de controlarse. Porque a mí me mordió en el cuello hace poco y también se bebió mi sangre…pero por alguna extraña razón, paró antes de dejarme seca. Supongo que a pesar de que se deje llevar por los instintos del Lipan, todavía no es uno completo y quizás su parte humana es la que le haga frenarse antes de que él mismo cometa una barbaridad.

- ¿Y no será que Harry se detuvo porque en el fondo sabía que a quien estaba mordiendo era su mejor amiga y en el fondo también, no querría desangrarla hasta la muerte?

- Podría ser, no digo que no. La verdad es que no tengo respuesta a lo que pudo motivar a Harry para que no me desangrara del todo. Lo que sí sé es que esa parte humana sigue activa en él por mucha parte Lipan que le domine en determinados momentos.

- ¿Qué momentos son esos?

- Los que le llevan a comportarse como no lo haría si fuese él mismo al cien por cien.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Morderme en el cuello para beberse mi sangre, clavarme las uñas en la cintura, intentar aparearse conmigo…

- ¿Ha intentado…aparearse?- preguntó Hagrid con asombro- ¿Y contigo?

- Sí Hagrid, conmigo.

- ¿Y por qué no con Ginny siendo ella su pareja?

- Pues mira, eso mismo me pregunté yo. El caso es que Harry prefirió elegir a su mejor amiga antes que a su ahora ex novia.

- ¿Ex novia, cuándo han roto Harry y Ginny?

- Hace tan sólo unas horas.

- Me parece que vamos a tener para rato, Hermione.- dijo el semi gigante echando pastas de té en una bandeja que en seguida puso al alcance de la castaña. Ella agarró una de chocolate en cuanto la vio.

- Verás, Hagrid… Harry y Ginny rompieron cuando terminó la pelea que tuvimos ella y yo. Todo empezó cuando…- Hermione le contó todo, sin omitir ni un solo detalle y al terminar, sólo añadió…- entonces Ginny le dijo a Harry que él y ella habían terminado para siempre. Y que ella no pensaba ser la novia de una cosa horripilante como él. Ni si quiera podía imaginarse besándole. También le dijo "Por mí como si decides liarte con la cosa extraña de tu mejor amiga. Sin duda te vendrá bien. Después de todo, ella es otro monstruo gracias a ti. Vive con eso, Harry."

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

- Sí, se pasó mucho. Fue muy cruel al decirle algo así. Pero también entiendo que se lo dijera. Ella estaba…aterrada al verle cambiado. Te aseguro que ver a Harry Potter con colmillos, las uñas largas, los ojos dorados y soltando rugidos es algo que impresionaría a cualquiera.

- Cualquiera que no seas tú, Hermione.

- Porque yo también tengo esos mismos cambios físicos que sufre Harry desde que el Lipan le arañó en su muslo derecho.

- Entonces se lo has visto.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, luego añadió…

- Y por el mismo Harry sé que a mí también se me ponen los ojos dorados, las uñas largas y mi pelo flota…cuando me siento furiosa. Y eso no me ocurría antes de que él me clavase las uñas en la cintura. ¿Crees que terminaré de convertirme en Lipan o como me aseguró la señora Pomfrey, no tendré más cambios físicos aparte de los que ya tengo porque el antídoto que ella me inyectó me protegerá para que no me salgan más?

- Yo creo que no tendrás más de los que ya tienes, Hermione. Después de todo Madame Pomfrey siempre ha sido una enfermera mágica más que buena y eficiente. Si ella te dijo que la infección estaba contenida y que tus cosas de Lipan no seguirían avanzando, créetelo. Ella jamás se equivoca con los diagnósticos que hace.

- Ojalá tengas razón, Hagrid. Dios sabe que no quiero convertirme en un Lipan completo. Con los cambios que ya tengo, tengo bastante.

- Y Harry… ¿Cómo se tomó que Ginny le dejara, sufrió mucho? Supongo que sí. Después de todo él la quiere.

- Yo también creo que la quiere por muy resentido que se sienta ahora mismo con ella. Aunque Harry me aseguró que Ginny ya no le importaba nada y que ella había muerto para él porque nada era lo que ella misma le había demostrado que él le importaba…Pienso sinceramente que cuando se le pase el enfado, intentará recuperar la relación amorosa que tenía con Ginny.

- ¿De veras lo crees? Pues yo lo dudo. Harry puede ser muy noble, pero cuando alguien le hace daño…

- Le cuesta mucho olvidarlo.

- Lo que me lleva a pensar que Harry no querrá hacer las paces con Ginny ni tampoco recuperar su relación amorosa por mucho que ella le guste.

- Es curioso, pero eso mismo dijo Harry. Que no quería recuperar la relación amorosa con Ginny.

- Y si él lo dijo… ¿Por qué crees tú lo contrario?

- Porque yo sé que está enamorado de ella y cuando una persona ama a otra, hace lo imposible por no perderla. A ella y la relación, me refiero.

- Eso es cierto, Hermione. Pero incluso las personas enamoradas…tienen un punto de "hasta aquí te aguanto" y si Harry llegó a ese punto con Ginny durante la pelea, es muy posible que lo que él te dijo sea verdad: ya no querrá tener nada con Ginevra Weasley. Porque para Harry, ahora mismo, ella es una persona non-grata en su opinión. Y por lo que conozco a ese chico desde que era un crío de once años que se enteró por mí que era mago… Sé perfectamente que a él no le gusta relacionarse con personas que le han hecho daño.

- Y ahora mismo Harry se siente dolido con Ginny.- Apoyó Hermione-. Ella le ha hecho mucho daño con todo lo que le dijo y es muy normal que él no quiera ni verla en estos momentos. Aún así…sigo pensando que Harry buscará la manera de reconciliarse con la hermana de Ron, porque yo sé perfectamente lo mucho que ella le gusta. Créeme Hagrid, lo que Harry siente por Ginevra Weasley, lo lleva sintiendo desde que estábamos en sexto. Y un enamoramiento así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana ni por mucho daño que te haga con sus palabras la persona que tú amas.

- Bueno, desde esa perspectiva te doy la razón. Igualmente pienso que si el mismo Harry te ha dicho que ella ya no le importa nada, debes creerlo. Además Hermione, ese mismo razonamiento de "un enamoramiento así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana" también se te podría aplicar con el tema de Ron. Por muy enfadada que estés ahora mismo con él, tú debes continuar queriéndole. ¿Verdad?

- No Hagrid, ya no quiero a Ron como antes lo hacía. Me he dado cuenta que él no es el hombre de mi vida. Realmente no sé si existirá un hombre adecuado para mí. Al menos no sé si lo encontraré en este castillo. Quizás esa persona especial me esté esperando fuera de Hogwarts. Puede que lo encuentre una vez que termine el colegio. Aunque ahora mismo, lo que menos me apetece es volver a involucrarme en una relación amorosa. Necesito estar un tiempo sin pareja.

- Es normal que pienses así después del desengaño tan grande que te has llevado.

- Eso mismo me dijo Neville esta mañana, Hagrid. Es curioso que los dos hayáis llegado a la misma conclusión.

- No tan curioso, Hermione. Yo creo que cualquier persona opinaría algo así. Cualquiera que haya sufrido un desengaño amoroso y sepa lo mal que se queda uno tras llevárselo. Entonces… ¿No te has fijado en ningún otro chico aparte de Ron?

- Por ahora no. Pero según lo que me dijo Neville, Kenny Morrison está por mí. Me refiero a que le gusto. Ahora bien, el mismo Kenny no me ha dicho nada de eso todavía y hace un rato me lo encontré en la parte del lago donde fui a bañarme.

- ¿Y a ti te gusta él? La verdad es que es un chico educadísimo, aplicado, serio, estudioso, agradable y responsable. Creo que tiene aspectos en común contigo. Podríais pegar mucho como pareja. ¿Te has planteado darle una oportunidad?

- No, Hagrid. Por el momento Kenny no me atrae de esa manera. Aunque admito que como amigo me encanta. Y sí es verdad que tenemos cosas en común. No sólo en el carácter sino también en nuestros hobbies. A él también le gusta nadar en el lago cuando el tiempo lo permite…Y estar con sus amigos o incluso leer en la Biblioteca. Alguna vez que otra me lo he encontrado allí y no sólo haciendo los trabajos que nos mandan los profesores sino incluso leyendo por gusto. Tienes razón, él y yo haríamos una buena pareja pero de verdad que ahora mismo no quiero pareja.

- Entonces tómate todo el tiempo de soledad que necesites, Hermione. Y cuando decidas elegir un nuevo novio…espero que él te corresponda sinceramente.

- Gracias, Hagrid-. Ella se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo a su amigo semi gigante. Entonces le miró a los ojos y le dijo con cariño sincero…- te quiero mucho.

Hagrid le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda y añadió… - Yo también a ti-. Sintiendo cómo le caía una lágrima. Él la retiró y cuando Hermione se apartó, vio cómo Hagrid sacaba un pañuelo y se sonaba la nariz.

- Qué tierno me resultas ahora mismo-. Dijo la castaña con suavidad-. A veces eres igual que un niño que se emociona cuando alguien le dice "te quiero." Realmente en algunos aspectos, eres un niño con apariencia de adulto. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que eso es lo que te hace especial, Hagrid.

- Cállate ya-. Apuntó él quitándose otra lágrima-. Soy muy sensible y tú lo sabes de sobras. No suelo escuchar a diario "te quiero" aunque me lo haya dicho una amiga a la que yo mismo quiero mucho.

- ¿Quieres un abrazo de oso?

- No creo que puedas. Soy muchísimo más corpulento que tú…

- Te lo daré hasta donde alcance.

- Entonces...¡Ven aquí pequeñaja!-. Dijo Hagrid con una expresión juguetona y alegre en la cara.

Hermione lanzó una risa traviesa, seguidamente se echó en el pecho de Hagrid para intentar abrazarle, pero él fue más rápido y en lugar de quedarse quieto se levantó y la agarró por la cintura para evitar que ella cayese de boca. A continuación se la echó al hombro como si Hermione fuese un saco y de repente, la castaña estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Bájame!- dijo muerta de la risa-. ¡Eres un traidor, esto no me lo esperaba!

- Por eso lo hice-dijo Hagrid riéndose abiertamente-. ¿Te apetece que te dé el aire?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra sacarme fuera de la cabaña y pasear conmigo tal y como estoy ahora! ¿Qué dirá la gente si nos ve?

- Ni lo sé ni me importa. De todas maneras soy un profesor de este colegio y bien podría haberte hecho esto como un castigo por mala conducta.

- ¡Yo nunca me porto mal!

- Lo sé.

- ¡Y siempre obedezco todo lo que me dicen los profesores, Hagrid. Nadie se creería que estoy castigada!

- Eso también lo sé, Hermione. Pero de todas formas voy a sacarte tal y como te he puesto. Esto de colgarte como un saco es realmente divertido.

- ¡Hagrid bájame!- dijo la castaña pataleando como lo haría una niña pequeña con un berrinche. El semi gigante se rió mientras salía de su hogar.

Una vez fuera, él comenzó a caminar. Hermione dejó de mover las piernas en el instante en que comprendió que sería inútil protestar. Su amigo había decidido cargarla como un saco y hasta que no se le pasara el capricho no habría nada que hacer.

Un rato después, Hagrid se detuvo y Hermione sintió cómo la agarraba de la cintura para bajarla al suelo. Él la dejó de pie y entonces ella se tomó la revancha. De repente y sin Hagrid esperárselo se encontró recibiendo un montón de cosquillas en el cuello y los brazos que le hicieron reír a lo bestia durante unos minutos.

- ¡Hermione ya!- pidió poniéndose rojo por culpa de la risa-. ¡Detente o me harás llorar!

Hagrid se dejó caer de espaldas en la hierba y Hermione siguió con su juego hasta el momento en que su amigo la soltó. Entonces se levantó. Él le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y le dijo…

- Gracias por la diversión. Hacía años que no me lo pasaba tan bien. Espero no haberte hecho daño cuando te tiré en la hierba.

- No te preocupes Hagrid, no me has roto nada.- ella le guiñó un ojo, él sonrió aliviado.

- Ahora debería irme, Hermione. Tengo cosas que hacer en el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Voy a seguir buscando el Lipan que atacó a Harry la otra noche. Y antes de que me lo preguntes no quiero que me acompañes. Por muy bruja que seas, ese animal es demasiado para ti. Créeme, no es fácil de dominar ni tan siquiera con un potente hechizo. La verdadera fuerza de un Lipan no está en sus músculos sino en su cerebro.

- ¿Quieres decir que la única manera de controlarlo es dominándole mentalmente?

- O consiguiendo que te obedezca por voluntad propia. Pero que yo sepa, nadie humano ha logrado jamás ser el dueño de ningún Lipan. Esos animales son tan indomables como amantes de su libertad. No acatan las órdenes de nada ni tampoco de nadie. Por eso hay tan poca información sobre ellos. Aún no ha existido una sola persona capaz de hacerse con uno para poder estudiar su comportamiento o comprobar hasta dónde permiten ellos que controlen sus mentes.

- Pero…existirán excepciones… ¿verdad? Porque Harry sí me obedece.

- ¿Él te hace caso siempre?

- Siempre siempre no porque tampoco pasa las 24 horas del día como Lipan. Lo que sí he comprobado es que él me obedece cuando me pongo seria y mandona. De hecho, quiso atacar a Ginny durante la discusión y si no lo consiguió fue porque yo misma le abracé y le hice caer al suelo cuando quiso echarse encima de ella para clavarle los dientes. Sólo cuando le grité "¡Basta Harry, ya se ha ido. No tienes por qué enfurecerte, Ginny no está!" se quedó quieto.

Al oír el nuevo dato, Hagrid la miró con claro asombro.

- Quieres decir… ¿Qué Harry cumple al instante cualquier orden que tú le des?

- No creo que cualquier orden, pero en el caso concreto de Ginny sí que me hizo caso.

- ¿Y luego qué pasó, se quedó tranquilo o continuó enfadado?

- Según él mismo me dijo seguía furioso pero conforme fue hablando conmigo consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para no mostrar hostilidad hacia mí. Aunque también dijo otra cosa que me asombró mucho…

- ¿Y qué fue?

- Me gusta que la perra esa se haya marchado. Entonces yo le pregunté por qué llamaba a Ginny perra y Harry respondió que porque lo era, una perra celosa en sí y que por eso me dijo todas esas cosas horribles. Yo por mi parte le dije a Harry que él estaba equivocado y que la hermana de Ron no sentía celos de mí. ¿Y sabes lo que me respondió mi mejor amigo? Que Ginny sentía celos de mí porque tenía motivos. Y que a mi lado, ella no tenía nada que hacer. Entonces yo dije… "¿Nada que hacer sobre qué? Ginny y yo nunca hemos competido." Y Harry me contestó que entre ella y yo, yo era la ganadora…De su corazón.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- dijo Hagrid con asombro supremo-. ¡Lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano!- entonces su cara puso una expresión alegre cuando miró a Hermione y sin perder la alegría en la voz, le dijo a la castaña…- ¡Y después de decirte eso te besó! ¿Verdad que sí?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Porque es obvio que lo haría. Cualquier chico se comería a besos a la chica ganadora de su corazón. Y tú tienes el corazón de Harry desde hace años! ¿Es que nunca te diste cuenta?

- Perdona Hagrid pero estás equivocado. Quien tiene el corazón de Harry Potter es Ginevra Weasley. Después de todo, ha sido ella y no yo, quien ha ocupado tanto el corazón como la mente de mi mejor amigo, desde que estábamos en sexto.

- Definitivamente cuando te he soltado en la hierba te he hecho daño en el cerebro y por lo que sea no me lo has dicho, Hermione.

- Que no Hagrid, que no me hiciste daño antes. Tanto mi cuerpo como el cerebro están bien.

- Pues entonces es que tu cerebro se ha vuelto tonto de repente, porque me parece que no estás entendiendo del todo a lo que yo me refiero con ese "tienes el corazón de Harry desde hace años."

- ¿Ah sí? Acláramelo ya que tanto insistes en lo confusa que estoy.

Agachándose al lado de Hermione, el semi gigante tomó asiento en la hierba y le dijo mirándola a los ojos marrón oscuro que tanto gustaban a Harry sin ella saberlo…

- Harry Potter te quiere, te quiere tanto como no te imaginas. Realmente dudo de que ese chico quiera a nadie tanto como sí te quiere a ti, Hermione. Y esto lo sé porque también sé todo lo que has hecho por Harry desde que le conociste y os hicisteis amigos. Lo que intento decir es que tú eres alguien muy especial para él y no dudo de que Harry pueda enamorarse de Ginny Weasley o de cualquier otra mujer. Pero lo que sí dudo sinceramente es que él quiera a esas mujeres como te quiere a ti. Lo que yo creo es que como Harry quiere a Hermione…no puede parecérsele en nada a como Harry pueda querer a cualquier otra chica.

- De… ¿De verdad piensas eso?

- De verdad de la buena.

- Yo también quiero muchísimo a Harry y lo que siento por él no lo siento por ningún otro chico. Porque también es verdad que Harry es el amigo al que más unida estoy. Es que hemos compartido tantas cosas Hagrid…hemos pasado por tanto estando juntos…que por muchos hombres a los que pueda conocer a lo largo de mi vida, no creo ni por asomo que pueda tener con ellos otra amistad igual de bonita, profunda y verdadera como la que sí comparto con Harry Potter.

- ¿Y es Harry Potter el amigo más querido para ti?

- Sin ninguna duda sí, lo es.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él?

- Por supuesto que la haría. Yo por Harry Potter soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Por él y su seguridad…haré lo que sea. Y si tengo que pisar cabezas pues las pisaré. Lo importante para mí es que él esté bien, lo que pierda yo durante el camino o lo que sea necesario sacrificar hasta conseguir que él esté bien y a salvo…me es indiferente.

- ¿Quieres decir que no te importaría convertirte por ejemplo en una asesina, por el bien de Harry?

- Yo ya soy una asesina, Hagrid. En la guerra maté gente. Y por muy justificado que pudiera estar, no deja de ser un asesinato. Reconozco que no me siento bien teniendo algunas muertes en mi conciencia. Pero cuando estás en una situación de vida o muerte, haces lo que sea necesario para proteger a tus amigos y por supuesto a ti mismo. Por algo se llama "instinto de supervivencia" y creo que cualquier persona, animal o criatura, lo tiene.

- Por supuesto que lo tiene, Hermione.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme sobre lo que siento por Harry o lo importante que es él para mí?

- Por el momento no. ¿Por qué?

- Debería volver al castillo. Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Nos vemos después de la cena?

- ¿Hoy no tienes guardia?

- Sí, pero sólo hasta las diez. ¿Es muy tarde para ti?

- No, Hermione. A esa hora todavía estoy despierto.

- Entonces vendré a verte a partir de las diez.

- Hay algo más que te preocupa. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero no tiene relación con lo que siento por Harry sino en lo que podría ocurrir si él se terminara de transformar en Lipan y empezase a matar gente. Según lo que leí en el libro de los Lipans…sería normal que se bebiese la sangre de sus víctimas o incluso que se las comiera. Después de todo los Lipans son monstruos depredadores y todo depredador se come lo que caza.

- ¿Realmente es eso lo que más te preocupa Hermione o quizás sea el hecho de que tengamos que matar a Harry en un futuro si no vemos otra solución para evitar que él cometa una auténtica masacre en Hogwarts?

- Eso de matarle también me quita el sueño. Pero me mantengo en lo que te dije antes, Hagrid.: Si alguien debe matar a Harry Potter para proteger a los demás de su instinto asesino…estoy dispuesta a ser ese verdugo por mucho que esa simple idea me duela. De verdad que no creo que exista otra persona aparte de mí, capaz de matar a Harry de la forma más compasiva posible que la que yo misma utilizaría con mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar…cómo lo harías?

- Aún no lo sé, pero buscaría la manera de quitarle la vida sin tener que derramar ni una sola gota de sangre. Matar a Harry ya es suficiente horrible para mí como para encima atreverme a herir su cuerpo.

Hagrid asintió, demostrándole a la castaña que la comprendía.

Tras terminarse el té, Hermione se despidió de su amigo y puso rumbo de regreso al castillo. Donde la esperaba Kenny, quien tenía unas ganas inmensas de estar con ella a solas.

* * *

- ¡Hola Harry!- pronunció Kathleen Morrison entrando en la enfermería-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Hola Kathleen, ahora tranquilo. Gracias por preguntar.

- Hace sólo minutos he visto a Ginny. Ella me dijo que estabas fuera de ti y a punto de morderla. Por lo visto perdiste el control y te volviste agresivo. ¿Es verdad que te salieron colmillos?

- Sí.

- ¿Y que se te pusieron los ojos amarillos?

- Me ocurre cuando me siento furioso.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? Ginny dijo que discutió con ella y que entonces tú la defendiste. Algo que no me extraña sabiendo como sé lo buenos amigos que sois. Pero lo que sí me llama la atención es que hayas roto con Ginny. La propia Ginny me lo ha dicho, Harry.

- Te lo ha dicho porque es verdad. Yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ella, Kathleen. Para mí, Ginevra Weasley ya no representa nada, absolutamente nada.

- Yo pensé que la querías…

- Y la quise. Pero después de lo que ha ocurrido hace un rato, mi concepto de Ginevra es otro. Ahora la veo como alguien horrible y no pienso cambiar de opinión respecto a eso. Ella se pasó mucho, sobre todo con Hermione. Y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí ganas de hacerle daño. A Ginny, me refiero. Y cuando me di cuenta de eso, llegué a la conclusión de que Ginny Weasley ya no era mi mujer ideal.

- ¿Y quién es la chica que ocupa tu corazón ahora?

- Eso…no es de tu incumbencia.

- De acuerdo, Harry, respeto tu intimidad. ¿Es verdad que Ron y Hermione han roto su relación amorosa?

- Sí. ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

- Neville. Él y yo nos hemos hecho amigos. La verdad es que es un encanto de chico. Se le ve una bellísima persona.

- Sí que lo es.

- ¿Tiene novia?

- Que yo sepa no. ¿Te gusta Neville?

- Por el momento no. Sólo preguntaba por curiosidad. ¿Crees que Hermione piensa hacer las paces con Ron, volverá con él o al igual que tú, prefiere olvidar a su pareja para siempre?

- No sé si Hermione volverá a ser su amiga. Pero como novio desde luego no quiere tenerlo.

La hermana de Kenny soltó un suspiro de alivio, Harry lo percibió.

- ¿Y tú Kathleen?-. Dijo el moreno con amabilidad-. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Ron lo mucho que te gusta?

- ¿Perdona?

- No te hagas la despistada conmigo que no cuela-. Apuntó Harry riéndose un poco-. Yo sé perfectamente que estás colada por Ron desde hace meses. Aunque admito que lo ocultas muy bien. Pero ahora que estamos solos no tienes que contenerlo más. Entiendo que te dé apuro decírselo, pero si esperas tener algo con el que durante años ha sido mi mejor amigo… tendrás que ser tú la que dé el primer paso. Ron nunca ha sido muy atrevido con las chicas.

- Pero si no es nada tímido…

- Sí que lo es. Aunque no tanto como yo. Y desde luego es un actor buenísimo. Puede aparentar toda la seguridad en sí mismo que le dé la gana o ser todo lo encantador, simpático y bromista que quiera pero en cuestiones de amor…es más desastre de lo que lo era yo cuando estaba en quinto y Cho Chang me dio mi primer beso en los labios.

- ¿Ese que sólo te resultó "húmedo"?

- Sí. ¿Neville de nuevo?

- No, su hermana y tu ahora ex novia.

- ¿Por qué sois tan cotillas las mujeres, es que os lo contáis todo o qué?

- Los hombres también cotilleáis y sí, las mujeres nos contamos todo lo que nos apetece desvelar. Lo que no, nos lo guardamos y no lo decimos ni bajo tortura, eso te lo aseguro. ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con Ron?

- No lo sé, la verdad es que nunca hemos hablado de ti. Sé que le caes muy bien pero no sé si le gustas en plan amoroso.

- Entonces lo mejor será que siga ocultando lo que siento por él. La verdad es que se me cae la baba cada vez que le veo aparecer. Tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que no se me note. ¿Tú crees que pegaríamos como pareja?

- La verdad es que no mucho…- dijo él riéndose por lo bajo-. No os veo como la pareja ideal pero también es verdad lo que dice la Física. Eso de que "los polos opuestos se atraen". A lo mejor fue por eso que Hermione y Ron empezaron a gustarse. Más diferentes no podían ser y mira tú por dónde se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro.

- Ron está muy colado por ella. ¿Verdad?

- Él y yo nunca hablamos de eso y la verdad es que no me interesa saberlo.

- ¿Por qué, Harry. Te disgusta la simple idea de que tus dos mejores amigos puedan enamorarse o quizás lo que te molesta es que exista algún chico interesado en Hermione?

- Al principio de enterarme que Ron y Hermione eran pareja me sentó mal porque no quería que mis dos mejores amigos me dejasen de lado o en un segundo plano. Pero entonces me enamoré de Ginny y comprendí que cuando a uno le gusta una persona, lo que más quieres es estar con ella y por supuesto tus amigos quedan en ese segundo plano que tú temías que te dejaran. Ahí fue cuando entendí que era normalísimo que Ron y Hermione pasaran más ratos juntos que estando conmigo porque después de todo, ellos eran novios.

- ¿Y ahora que Hermione y Ron han roto…cómo te sientes?

- Por un lado…aliviado. He visto a Hermione llorar mucho por culpa de Ron y una parte de mí…no quería que ella estuviera con él cuando él la hacía sufrir más a menudo de lo que la hacía feliz. Por otra parte…me entristece que hayan roto porque yo sé lo muy ilusionado que estaba Ron con Hermione y…en otra parte que no tiene nada que ver con eso…me siento feliz de que Hermione vuelva a estar sin pareja. Espero que encuentre una persona que la haga feliz. Yo quiero que sea feliz. Después de todo…es mi mejor amiga y me preocupo por ella.

Kathleen no añadió nada, sólo miró a Harry a los ojos y sonrió, entendiendo un montón de cosas que él se estaba callando.

Ella suavizó la voz y bajó el tono cuando añadió…

- Yo también me preocupo por ella y quiero que sea feliz, Harry. Hermione me cae genial. Se ha hecho una buena amiga mía y la quiero. Por supuesto siento como tú, espero que encuentre una persona que la haga feliz. Porque además yo pienso que ella se lo merece. Se merece ser feliz. Es tan y tan buena…y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a quien se lo pida. Y por si todo eso fuese poco también es inteligentísima y la primera de la clase. La verdad es que es una mujer admirable. Y si todo eso que he dicho no fuese suficiente unámosle que también es guapa, aunque lo oculta.

- ¿Qué lo oculta?- preguntó Harry mirándola extrañado-. ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que no se saca todo el partido que podría. Hermione no es como el resto de las chicas que se preocupan en maquillarse o peinarse de escándalo para presentar el mejor aspecto posible. Lo que intento decir es que tu mejor amiga se gusta así misma y eso es genial. Lo malo es, que sólo se pone estupenda cuando lo considera necesario y cuando no…va natural y por eso los chicos no se fijan en ella. Ahora que yo…la encuentro perfecta tal y como es. Se peine como se peine o se ponga lo que se ponga o incluso si no se pone ni una pizca de maquillaje…creo sinceramente que Hermione Granger es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido en mi vida. Y cuando digo hermosa, no me refiero a su apariencia física, Harry, sino a que Hermione es bella sobre todo por dentro.

- Por dentro no es bella, sino la más hermosa del universo.

- Tú la admiras mucho. ¿Verdad?

- Y también la quiero toneladas. Ella lo sabe, se lo he dicho más de una vez. Aunque no todo lo a menudo que ella se merecería oírlo pero…Yo no soy tan comunicativo como vosotras dos, Kathleen, no puedo por mucho que lo intento. A decir verdad, me cuesta mucho abrirme a los demás. Aunque contigo y Hermione, no me cuesta tanto como con otras personas. Con vosotras es distinto, siento que puedo hablar de lo que sea sin sentirme cohibido o inseguro.

- Pues gracias en la parte que me toca, Harry. A mí tampoco me cuesta hablar contigo de lo que sea. Y también me siento a gusto por mucho que seas un chico. ¿Es verdad que le clavaste a Hermione en la cintura, las 5 uñas de una de tus manos?

- Sí y a causa de eso, ella está sufriendo algunos cambios físicos. Por ejemplo cuando se enfurece, sus ojos se ponen amarillos, su pelo flota y las uñas de las manos se alargan. Y por eso precisamente, Ron le dijo a ella, que le daba asco y que no pensaba seguir siendo novio de una cosa horripilante como ella. Si le tuviera delante le iba a…Cómo pudo decirle algo así…A veces Ron se comporta como un auténtico cretino. Hermione no tiene la culpa de sufrir esos cambios. Sólo yo soy el culpable. Si no la hubiese atacado…Pero tampoco pude evitarlo. Cuando me enfado mucho mi aspecto cambia. Yo también tengo cosas de Lipan y son cosas mucho peores que las que tiene Hermione. Después de todo a ella no la arañó un Lipan completo como el que me atacó a mí el otro día.

- ¿Dónde te atacó exactamente, Harry?

- En el muslo derecho. Me hizo una herida bastante fea.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- No.

- ¿Por favor?

- Para enseñártela tendría que bajarme el pantalón.

- Te prometo que no le diré a nadie que la he visto.

- Kathleen, no voy a enseñarte mi pierna. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero Harry… ¿Qué importancia tiene?

- Para mí mucha porque entre otras cosas tendría que quitarme el pantalón y que me veas sin ropa interior no está entre mis objetivos ahora mismo.

- Quieres decir… ¿Qué no llevas puesto los calzoncillos?

- No pienso responder a esa pregunta.-comentó poniéndose rojo de repente. Katleen lanzó una carcajada animada. Luego preguntó…

- ¿Qué fue de tu ropa?

- Supongo Madame Pomfrey la quemó. Con la de Hermione hizo eso.

- ¿De verdad no vas a dejarme ver la herida?

- De verdad que no, Kathleen.

- Kat.

- ¿Perdón?

- Prefiero que me digas Kat. Así es cómo me gusta que me llamen las personas con las que me siento a gusto. Y contigo me siento así.

- Gracias. Tú también me haces sentir a gusto, Kat.

Ella sonrió. Entonces añadió…

- Probaré una última vez. ¿Me dejas ver la herida, pleaseee?- ella pestañeó como lo haría una chica coqueta, Harry se rió con ganas pero negó con la cabeza, demostrándole a la hermana de Kenny que no cedería por mucho que ella quisiera.

"No eres tú precisamente la chica a la que se lo enseñaría todo, no sólo la herida del muslo."

Pensó Harry mientras la hermana de Kenny lo observaba con una sonrisa en su cara atractiva.

- Entiendo que te dé vergüenza-. Apuntó Kat en tono comprensivo-. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, Harry Potter. Algún día tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que deberás enseñar tu cuerpo a una mujer. Sobre todo si esa mujer es tu novia o incluso esposa. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

- Sí.- dijo él poniéndose ahora granate-. Y si no es mucho pedir, preferiría que cambiases de tema.

Kat se rió por lo bajo y añadió…

- Perdona, siento haberte incomodado. Ya veo que sí queda algo de timidez en ti. Y creo que eso te da un encanto especial, Harry.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo pensaba que me hacía parecer bobo.

- Bueno un poco tonto sí que eres a veces, pero es normal que lo seas, después de todo eres un hombre y los hombres sois menos inteligentes que las mujeres. Eso es algo que está científicamente comprobado.

Kathleen volvió a reírse, esta vez en voz alta. Harry sólo añadió…

- Anda y vete al cuerno.

Y ella se rió más todavía. Un poco después se tranquilizó, miró al moreno a los ojos y le dijo…

- Te veré más tarde. Gracias por este rato tan agradable señor Potter.

- De nada señorita Morrison, cuando quiera, aquí me tiene-. Dijo de forma cursi y bromeando claramente. Kat volvió a reír, entonces se marchó.

Una vez se hubo ido, Harry se quedó repasando la conversación que habían tenido y se dio cuenta que entre todo lo que hablaron, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que ella le preguntase quién era la chica que ocupaba su corazón ahora.

- ¿Y a ella qué le importa eso?- pensó en voz alta ya que se encontraba solo y nadie le oía-. A no ser…que alguien le haya pedido averiguarlo. O quizás sólo siente curiosidad. Bueno da igual, de todos modos no pienso decírselo…La verdad es que ni yo mismo tengo una respuesta para eso. ¿Qué chica ocupa ahora mi corazón? ¿Acaso existiría alguna que quisiera estar conmigo cuando precisamente me estoy convirtiendo en algo que no se parece en nada a un humano? Me gustaría ver qué mujer se atrevería a besarme teniendo yo el aspecto de un Lipan. La verdad es que no son atractivos. Lo que recuerdo del que me atacó aún me pone los pelos de punta. Supongo que mi destino es quedarme solo. Después de todo soy un peligro. Y si no, que se lo pregunten a Hermione. Ha tenido que sufrir el daño que le hice cuando la mordí en el cuello y me bebí su sangre. O cuando le clavé las uñas en la cintura. ¿Qué qué chica ocupa ahora mi corazón? Eso mismo me pregunto yo, qué chica.

Al decir lo último, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Después de todo, aún no estaba todo lo recuperado que debería.

* * *

Una vez terminados sus quehaceres, Hermione volvió a la enfermería. Quería ver cómo se encontraba Harry. Al entrar, le vio dormido. No queriendo despertarle se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, entonces escuchó su voz decir…

- Hermione.

Y ella se detuvo.

- ¿Sí Harry?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

- Hermione…

- Estoy aquí-. Pronunció su mejor amiga tomando asiento al lado del filo de su cama. Entonces vio que seguía dormido. Ella tocó la frente de su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta que la tenía ardiendo. Asustada, llamó a la señora Pomfrey, pero ella no estaba a la vista. Hermione supuso que habría salido a hacer algún recado y decidió volver con Harry.

Una vez sentada de nuevo al lado del moreno, la castaña buscó un paño limpio, lo mojó en agua fría y se lo puso a Harry en la frente esperando que así la fiebre bajara.

Él empezó a moverse, como si estuviese muerto de miedo. Su cara iba de derecha a izquierda, demostrando así su agitación. Hermione intuyó que estaría teniendo alguna pesadilla o quizás reviviendo su encuentro con el Lipan que le atacó.

- No, no…- dijo Harry sudando más aún-. No quiero…no…

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres, Harry?- preguntó ella en voz baja y esperando que él la oyese pese a estar inconsciente. Pues ya en otra ocasión habló con él aparentando estar dormido tal y como parecía ahora mismo.

- No quiero…no…a ella no…- dijo el moreno de nuevo.

- ¿Quién es ella, Harry?

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- Perdóname. No quería atacarte, ni tampoco clavarte las uñas. Y mucho menos beberme tu sangre. Por mi culpa ahora tú tienes cosas de Lipan. Y seguro que más adelante me odiarás.

- Nunca podría odiarte-. Dijo ella con voz suave y bonita-. Te quiero demasiado para sentir ningún tipo de odio o rencor hacia ti, Harry Potter-. Ella le dio un beso en la frente, entonces se retiró y le oyó decir…

- ¿De verdad no vas a odiarme?

- De verdad, Harry.

- Y…

- ¿Sí?

- Tú me… ¿Tú me quieres?

- Mucho pero muchísimo.

- ¿Y vas a seguir conmigo aunque me termine de convertir en monstruo?

- Aunque te pusieras a matar a diestro y siniestro, te juro por lo más sagrado que nunca te dejaré. Incluso si tuviese que matarte para evitar que tú mismo acabaras conmigo, ten por seguro que lo haría de la manera menos dolorosa posible.

- Tú quieres… ¿quieres matarme?

- No. Yo he dicho que si no tuviese más remedio que hacerlo, lo haría. Una cosa es lo que se debe hacer y otra muy distinta hacerla queriendo. Yo nunca querría acabar con tu vida pero si no existiera otro remedio ten por seguro que lo llevaría a cabo. Aunque después me moriría, estoy segura. No creo que pudiese soportar seguir viviendo teniendo en mi conciencia el recuerdo de haberte matado.

- Yo sí que no podría vivir sabiendo que te he matado, Hermione. Perderte es algo que me aterra y si soy yo el que acaba contigo…creo que acabaría suicidándome.

- ¿Serías capaz de matarte por el cargo de conciencia que supondría para ti el haberme matado?

- Sí, Hermione. Yo no podría soportar el saber que te he quitado la vida. Aún cuando lo hiciera bajo mi apariencia y cuerpo de Lipan… No quiero ni imaginar comiéndote o desangrándote hasta la muerte. Eso sí que me volvería loco pero de verdad.

- Harry…

- Qué.

Ella se tumbó en el filo de su cama, se encogió todo lo que pudo y le dijo mirándole a los ojos cerrados…

- Te quiero mucho-. Entonces le dio un beso en la cara y él sonrió.

- Yo a ti también-. Dijo con voz suave y bonita.

Hermione vio cómo Harry sonreía. Esperó por si decía algo más pero él no lo hizo. Ella supuso que estaría dormido profundamente, entonces decidió salir de la cama y volver a sus quehaceres. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse vio cómo Harry se movía de nuevo y se colocaba de lado y de cara a ella.

- Estás despierto. ¿Verdad?- dijo tocándole el flequillo indomable que él tenía-. Aparentas estar dormido pero en el fondo lo finges. Seguro que estás despierto y esperando ver qué hago ahora. ¿A que sí?

Él no contestó. Pero Hermione vio cómo Harry apoyaba su cara en uno de los hombros de ella.

- Muy bien…- dijo la castaña en tono travieso-. Si quieres jugar, jugaremos.

Acercando dos dedos a la nariz de Harry, la pellizcó. Esperando que él reaccionase dando un bote o incluso abriendo los ojos, pero eso no ocurrió. Ni si quiera pronunció palabra o un leve "ay" sino que siguió tan dormido como aparentaba estar.

Hermione probó otra cosa, las cosquillas. Sabía que él era muy sensible a las cosquillas cuando se las hacían en la cintura, así que ella le tocó allí pero Harry ni se inmutó.

- Bueno…- dijo ella en voz baja-. Parece ser que sí estás dormido de verdad. Entonces no tiene caso que siga aquí. Lo mejor será que regrese a mi dormitorio. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella intentó levantarse de nuevo y de nuevo desistió. Pues una mano de Harry agarró la cintura de Hermione e hizo presión para que ella se quedase tumbada.

- Harry…- dijo su mejor amiga poniéndose seria-. Esto ya empieza a cansarme. Deja que me levante. No tiene sentido que me quede contigo cuando tú no estás consciente. Realmente no entiendo cómo puedes intuir cuándo voy a levantarme si ni siquiera las cosquillas han conseguido despertarte. Lo que sí sé es que soy prefecta y como tal tengo una serie de obligaciones que cumplir. Así que suéltame, tengo que irme.

- Y yo tengo que retenerte-. Dijo la voz del durmiente Harry-. Tengo que retenerte para que no te vayas lejos y me dejes solo.

- Yo no voy a dejarte solo-. Apuntó Hermione preocupada-. De verdad que no entiendo por qué no terminas de creerte que siempre estaré contigo. ¿Cuándo te he abandonado?

- Nunca. Pero las cosas de antes no son como las de ahora. Antes yo no te había mordido ni tampoco me había bebido tu sangre y mucho menos te había clavado cinco uñas en tu cintura.

- Es cierto, pero yo sé que todo eso lo hiciste bajo la influencia del Lipan que vive en ti, Harry. Si hubiese sido tú de verdad, no lo habrías hecho.

- Sí lo haría, Hermione. No soy tan bueno como tú crees. Creo que realmente, soy malo.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso si no es verdad?

- Sólo una persona mala podría alegrarse de haber matado a Voldemort. Y yo me alegro.

- Yo también me alegro de que le hayas matado, Harry. Y no creo ser mala. Y tampoco pienso que tú lo seas. Lo que sí intuyo es que tú quieres que te vea como malo porque así te pesará menos la conciencia por lo que me has hecho. Pero yo ya te he dicho hasta la saciedad que no te guardo rencor y que te perdono, Harry. Porque tú no eras tú al cien por cien cuando me clavaste las uñas o cuando me mordiste en el cuello y te bebiste mi sangre. Como tampoco eras tú al cien por cien cuando intentaste seducirme y me tocaste _ahí._

- Te…¿Te hice daño?

- No.

- Pero…no te gustó. ¿Verdad?

- No, no me gustó. Ya te expliqué en su momento por qué, Harry. Quiero entregarme a un hombre cuando sienta amarle y ahora mismo no siento que seas tú el que yo amo.

- Porque soy malo, por eso no te gusto y por eso no me amas.

- ¡Harry Potter!- dijo elevando más la voz sin importarle si él despertaba-. ¡Deja ya de decir que eres malo. No lo eres. Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez. Tú no has sido nunca ni serás malo, porque dentro de ti sólo hay bondad, mucha bondad! ¡Y si de verdad fueses tan malo como ahora mismo quieres creer, yo no me habría hecho jamás tu amiga ni tampoco confiaría tanto en ti como sí confío! ¡Por qué te empeñas en desvalorarte. Tú vales un imperio de grande. Eres un chico extraordinario, una persona buenísima y un mago con unos poderes increíbles! ¡Me he tirado siete años de nuestras respectivas vidas diciéndotelo y también haciéndotelo comprender. Creí que lo había conseguido y que por fin te querías a ti mismo lo suficiente como para no infra valorarte y ahora resulta que te pones a decir que eres malo sólo porque me atacaste el otro día! ¡Era normal que lo hicieras, Harry, te estás convirtiendo en algo parecido a un Lipan!

- Pe…Pero yo no quiero atacarte, Hermione, ni tampoco morderte o beberme tu sangre.

- ¡Claro que no quieres, Harry, pero es normal que lo hagas cuando los instintos de un Lipan son iguales de indomables que ellos! Además, estoy segura que tampoco pueden resistirse a los apareamientos. Por eso tú quisiste tener sexo conmigo dos veces. Si hubieras intentado seducirme siendo tú al cien por cien, me juego el cuello a que no lo harías ni si quiera parecido a como sí lo intentaste cuando tu lado Lipan te dominaba.

- Yo…

- Déjalo, Harry, no hace falta que respondas. Además, debo irme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer. Soy prefecta. ¿Recuerdas?

- Tú ya estabas ocupada antes de que te nombraran prefecta. Creo que nunca he conocido una mujer más ocupada que tú. Cuando no tienes obligaciones, te las buscas. Eres incapaz de estar inactiva.

- Pues sí, soy incapaz. Así soy yo. Un "culo inquieto" como diría mi madre-. Ella se rió un poco, Harry también, a pesar de seguir con los ojos cerrados.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí "Bello durmiente"?- dijo ella riéndose otro poco.

- Me encanta estar contigo-. Confesó él encogiendo las piernas y colocándolas encima de las de Hermione. Quien sonrió al ver eso y la mano que Harry dejó en la cintura de ella.

- A mí lo que me encanta es que seas cariñoso-. Apuntó ella apoyando también una mano en la cintura de Harry y encogiéndose igual que él-. Y eso que no lo eres a diario pero cuando te da por buscar el contacto como ahora…no puedo evitar sentir que me derrito.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó él acurrucándose más en ella.

- Sí porque me resultas tan y tan adorable que cuando te miro es como… "Ayy qué lindoo"-. Ella se rió de nuevo, Harry movió la otra mano y acarició la mejilla de Hermione, entonces dejó la mano en el cuello de ella y ella sonrió sin que él lo viera.

- ¿Y ahora?-. Preguntó él pasando un dedo por el cuello de ella-. ¿Te resulto adorable en plan "Ayy qué lindo" o soy adorable sin más o nada de eso?

- Ahora eres todo eso y más, Harry Potter. Y de hecho, las personas capaces de transmitir algo tan lindo como lo que tú me haces sentir en estos momentos, son personas que no pueden ser malos. Porque los malos no son adorables y mucho menos cariñosos.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pues claro que lo creo.

- Los padres de Draco son malos y sin embargo son cariñosos con su hijo. Bueno, al menos la madre sí porque al padre nunca le he visto en ese plan con Draco.

- Todos los padres y todas las madres, son cariñosos con sus hijos e hijas por muy buenas o malas personas que sean. Lo que sí es innegable, es que una persona mala no puede ser igual de tierno o cariñoso a como sí lo es una persona buena.

- ¿Y tú crees de verdad que no soy malo, Hermione?

- Lo creería incluso estando borracha, Harry.

- Yo creo más bien que tú quieres creer que soy bueno. Pero no soy tan bueno como tú quieres pensar. De hecho tengo mucho de malo. Tengo un lado oscuro que nadie ha visto jamás.

- Yo también tengo ese lado oscuro, Harry. Todas las personas lo tenemos. Llevamos dentro tanto el bien como el mal. No existe nadie perfecto ni bueno al cien por cien. Esa dualidad entre el bien y el mal es lo que nos hace humanos.

- ¿Y si yo me volviese tan malo como Voldemort, seguirías siendo mi amiga?

- Sí.

- ¿Seguirías queriéndome?

- Sí.

- ¿Seguirías apoyándome?

- No.

- ¿Seguirías acompañándome?

- Por supuesto. Si te dejase solo no podría estar contigo para intentar que volvieses a ser bueno.

- ¿Por qué querría serlo cuando los malos consiguen siempre más cosas y hasta tienen más éxito y poder que los buenos?

- Tienen más cosas materiales, pero no las que verdaderamente importan en la vida de toda persona, Harry.

- ¿Y qué cosas son esas, Hermione?

- El amor, el cariño, la amistad, la lealtad…

- Amor tienen. Amistad también. Y lealtad…sí, desde luego los Mortífagos eran leales a Voldemort.

- Y pobre de aquél que le diese de lado o que huyera. En cuanto le encontraban le mataban. ¿Se te ha olvidado, Harry? Los Mortífagos se hicieron seguidores de Voldemort más por miedo que porque de verdad siguieran sus ideales.

- Bueno sí…eso es verdad. Pero no me digas que los malos no tienen amor, lealtad o amistad porque sí los tienen. Incluso Draco tiene todo eso en Crabbe, Goyle y hasta Pansy Parkinson, que no sé cómo no le ha montado aún un club de fans con la de años que lleva admirándole.

- ¿Acaso a ti no te admira la gente? Porque yo diría que tienes más admiradores que Draco, Voldemort y todo su ejército de Mortífagos juntos.

- Pero esa gente no me conoce realmente, sólo sabe lo que ve desde fuera. Ninguno de ellos sabe lo que tengo dentro.

- Yo sí lo sé-. Dijo ella con voz suave y cariñosa-. Tienes un corazón inmenso-. Apuntó dejando su cara en el órgano vital-. Que late con las mismas ganas que tienes tú de vivir-. Dijo al escuchar sus latidos-. Y llevas siete años luchando por tu vida, Harry Potter. Ahora que has vencido a tu peor enemigo y que puedes vivir como te dé la real gana sin preocuparte de qué pasará si Voldemort te mata mañana…¿Por qué te planteas estas cosas?

- Porque me importan, Hermione.

- ¿De verdad te importa tanto el tener dinero, fama y seguidores? Yo no lo creo. Diría que todo eso lo tienes desde que llegaste al mundo mágico con once años de edad y fuiste con Hagrid por primera vez, al callejón Diagon para comprar todas tus cosas del primer curso de Hogwarts. Te recuerdo que más de una persona te reconoció y te saludó en plan entusiasta sin que tú entendieras por qué eras tan importante. En aquellos momentos tú no sabías nada de tu pasado ni de tus orígenes mágicos. Después de todo, te criaste sin ese mago y esa bruja extraordinarios que fueron James Potter y Lilian Evans.

- Es cierto, a mí no me han criado mis padres. Ni tampoco lo hicieron mis tíos. No en el sentido al que tú te refieres. Yo nunca les importé. En realidad, era una molestia continua para ellos. Desde que tuve uso de razón crecí escuchándolo. Y ahora me da igual lo poco o nada que me quieran. Pero cuando eres pequeño…eso es insoportable, Hermione. El no tener cariño, que nadie te dé afecto, que un niño no sepa lo que es un beso en la cara o un abrazo o escuchar cómo alguien a quien tú quieres te dice "te quiero, Harry" es…Dios…no te imaginas cómo es. Pero sí te digo que es horrible. Yo mismo con once años no tenía ni idea de lo que era un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo y mucho menos tenía idea de lo que sentiría al recibirlos. Y realmente no lo supe hasta que te conocí. Tú fuiste la primera persona en felicitarme y también la primera en darme cariño, Hermione Granger. Sólo tú. Por eso entre otras cosas, eres tan especial para mí.

- Tú también eres especial para mí, Harry Potter. Muy pero muy especial.

- ¿Y lo seguiré siendo aunque me convierta en un monstruo?

- Y aunque te dé por aparearte con todas las mujeres del castillo. Bueno, con todas menos conmigo, claro.

- No creo que me dé por tener sexo con todas. La verdad es que McGonagall o Madame Pomfrey no me resultan nada sexys.

Hermione volvió a reírse, Harry la acompañó esta vez, aunque siguió con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿De verdad estás dormido?

- Si lo estuviera no podría hablar contigo.

- Entonces estás despierto.

- De no ser así no podría escucharte, Hermione. Aunque lo que me extraña es que no puedo verte. ¿Te has vuelto invisible o algo por el estilo?

- Soy tan visible como tú, Harry. Pero no me ves porque tienes los ojos cerrados.

- No es verdad.

- Sí lo es.

- Pero si yo me siento despierto y de hecho estoy viendo desde hace rato un prado muy bonito. Seguro que estás escondida en alguna parte. Por eso te oigo y no te veo.

- Harry, me oyes porque estoy despierta y no me ves porque tú eres el único de los que tiene los ojos cerrados.

- Que no los tengo, Hermione.

- Que sí los tienes. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Pues lo haré, aunque te advierto que te va a doler.

- ¿Por qué?-. En ese momento ella le tiró del pelo y Harry abrió los ojos pero de inmediato-. ¡Ayyy!- dijo al sentir el tirón-. ¡Pero qué haces!- exclamó agarrando la mano de Hermione y apartándola de su pelo negro-. ¡Estás tonta o qué. Qué te he hecho yo para que me tires del pelo, vamos a ver!

- Lo único que me hiciste fue no querer admitir que tenías los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Pues claro que los tenía cerrados. Estaba dormido, Hermione!

- No, estabas despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados. Te hacías el dormido, pero estarlo no lo estabas.

- ¡Sí que lo estaba!

- No pienso discutir contigo.

- ¡Pues muy bien!

- Pues sí, genial-. Sin añadir más, Hermione salió de la cama, sentándose en la silla. Harry la miró.

- ¿Puedes decirme por qué estabas conmigo en la cama?

- ¿Te ha molestado?

- No, pero tampoco estoy acostumbrado a compartir una cama contigo. ¿Y bien?

- Me tumbé porque me apetecía. Pero ahora no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de esto. Lo mejor será que me vaya. Además, algo me dice que Ginny vendrá más tarde a verte. Seguramente para pedirte perdón y preguntarte si podéis retomar la relación. Y desde luego, yo no tengo por qué estar aquí. Así que me largo y os dejo toda la intimidad que podáis necesitar.

- Ginny podrá venir y preguntarme todo lo que quiera, Hermione. Lo que es yo, no pienso perdonarla ni tampoco retomar la relación con ella. Me da igual lo muy arrepentida que esté o lo mucho que pueda decir quererme, para mí ella ya no representa nada y desde luego no quiero estar con ella como pareja.

- Pues yo pensé que se te caía todo con ella.

- Se me caía…Antes de saber cómo es ella realmente.

- ¿Y cómo es según la ves?

- Por fuera es preciosa pero por dentro es lo más horripilante que he conocido en mi vida.

- Horripilante, qué curioso, lo mismo que ella nos llamó hace sólo unas horas.

- ¿Aún te duele recordarlo?

- Sólo un poco. Me duele más que me lo dijera Ron, que el hecho de que lo pronunciase. ¿Entiendes?

- Lo entiendo muy bien, Hermione. ¿Vas a volver con él si te lo pide?

- Ni en sus mejores sueños accedería a retomar la relación, Harry. Me he dado cuenta que Ron Weasley no es el hombre de mi vida. Ya no siento por él lo que antes creía. Y realmente no sé si existirá un chico perfecto para mí en Hogwarts. De lo que sí estoy segura, es de que no volveré a salir con Ronald en plan pareja amorosa ni aunque me ofrezcan un millón de galeones.

- Ya sabía yo que no querrías retomar la relación. Por eso se lo dije a ella.

- ¿A quién?

- Kathleen Morrison. Vino a verme un rato antes de que lo hicieras tú. Estuvimos hablando un rato, de todo un poco. Ella preguntó qué pasaría con Ron y contigo. Si volveríais a retomar la relación y todo eso. Yo le dije que no sabía si volverías a ser amiga de Ron pero estaba seguro que no lo querías tener por novio.

- Yo también estoy segura que no lo quiero como novio, Harry. ¿Qué más te preguntó Kathleen?

- ¿Sobre ti y Ron? No mucho más. ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad. ¿Y no te preguntó nada relacionado contigo?

- Algunas cosas. Pero lo que más repitió fue si le enseñaba la herida del muslo. Y todas las veces que preguntó le dije que no.

Hermione levantó una ceja, Harry la miró curioso.

- ¿De veras no querías bajarte el pantalón delante de una chica tan guapa como ella?- preguntó extrañada-. Ya es raro. ¿Eh? A todo chico le encantaría hacer de todo con Kathleen Morrison y desde luego desnudarse delante de ella no creo que le supusiera un esfuerzo.

- Pero es que yo no quería que ella me viese desnudo de cintura para abajo, Hermione.

- ¿Te daba vergüenza, Harry?

- Sí, mucha…- dijo poniéndose colorado-. No estoy acostumbrado a que una chica vea mi cuerpo aunque sólo sea de cintura para abajo. Además, la herida es bastante fea y seguro que le daría asquito verla.

- Si le diese tanto asco como supones no te habría preguntado varias veces si podía ver tu herida.

- Bueno pero…

- ¿De verdad te daba vergüenza que una chica te viese desnudo de cintura para abajo? Después de todo yo te he visto completamente desnudo y también soy una chica, Harry.

- Pero no eres cualquier chica, Hermione. Sino la única en quien más confío. Reconozco que contigo no me dio vergüenza que me vieras porque lo hiciste estando yo inconsciente. Aún así, Kathleen me dijo que algún día tendría que enseñarle mi cuerpo a una mujer, sobre todo si ella era mi novia o esposa. Porque…

- Ya sé por dónde vas, Harry. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Kathleen. Algún día tendrás que enseñarle tu cuerpo a tu esposa o tu novia porque si queréis tener hijos, es necesario desnudarse. Realmente se puede hacer el amor con la ropa puesta pero es mucho más cómodo sin ella o al menos eso me han dicho.

- ¿Con quién has hablado de eso?

- Con muchas personas distintas que ahora no me apetece mencionar.

- ¿Y ellas te han dado muchos detalles de cómo se hace el amor?

- Muchos y variados, sí. Tantos, que podría escribirte un manual e incluso dibujártelo con las distintas posturas que existen.

- ¿Son muchas?- preguntó él con curiosidad, Hermione se rió un poco.

- Bastantes. ¿Quieres que te describa algunas?

Harry asintió. Hermione le habló de las más usadas y Harry terminó tan rojo como un tomate maduro pero eso sí, tomando nota mentalmente de todo lo que le decía su mejor amiga. Después de todo, ella siempre había sido muy sabia y él siempre aprendía mucho junto a ella.

- ¿Y a ti cuál te gustaría practicar?- preguntó con curiosidad sana.

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, nunca me lo he planteado. Supongo que me da igual. Y supongo también que el día que me toque hacer el amor con mi pareja, me dejaré llevar por él y adoptaré la postura que mejor nos convenga según la posición en la que estemos. Porque no es lo mismo estar tumbado que de pie o sentado…en fin, Harry. ¿Es necesario que siga?

- No, con lo que me has dicho, he aprendido bastante.

- Si tuvieras un hermano sería él quien te hablaría de esto. Yo pensé que con Ron lo habrías hecho. Después de todo a los chicos les interesa el sexo y a menudo hablan de eso con sus amigos o incluso parientes. Yo tengo dos primos que se cuentan incluso las chicas con quienes se han acostado. Tienen una especie de competición de a ver quién es el más irresistible. A mí me parece algo estúpido y también bastante machista. Si esas chicas supieran que son objeto de conversaciones donde tanto uno como el otro se cuentan las posturas que usaron o los minutos que echaron teniendo sexo con esas mujeres…estoy segura de que no volverían a acostarse jamás con ellos.

- Yo estoy seguro de que nunca hablaría de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi chica, delante de ningún primo o incluso amigo.

- Bueno, tú no lo harías porque tienes un sentido de la intimidad muy grande, Harry, pero no todos los chicos son como tú. La mayoría de ellos ven el sexo como una diversión o incluso como algo que no tiene importancia. Y ahí está la gran diferencia entre hombres y mujeres. Porque después de todo, a las chicas nos educan de otra manera y cuando nos hablan de sexo por primera vez, nos lo ponen todo como muy idealizado. En fin, nos cuentan muchas versiones distintas pero todas van encaminadas a una misma idea: la mujer no puede acostarse con todo chico que le apetezca porque de hacerlo es una guarra. La mujer debe acostarse con su pareja exclusivamente y si es una sola pareja durante toda su vida, mejor. Ahora bien, el hombre al igual que un animal…cuanto más se aparee, más macho es. Y él por supuesto puede y debe acostarse con todo lo que se le ponga por delante porque para el hombre el sexo es una necesidad.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo no le he necesitado por el momento.

- Es que no lo necesitas, Harry. Esa idea de "para los hombres es una necesidad" no es más que una excusa para ocultar la promiscuidad de los hombres. Porque los hombres son infieles por naturaleza o al menos eso dice una prima mía. La cuestión es que para ellos el sexo no tiene nada que ver a como sí nos lo explican a nosotras desde que somos adolescentes y empezamos a preguntar sobre él.

- ¿Y para ti que representa el sexo, Hermione?

- Esta conversación ya la tuvimos en otro momento, Harry.

- Refréscame la memoria.

- Yo veo el sexo como una demostración de amor entre la pareja. Y no pienso para nada que una mujer no pueda acostarse con todo hombre que se le apetezca. Tampoco pienso que una mujer es guarra o poco decente por disfrutar de su sexualidad como mejor le venga en gana. Lo que sí pienso es que debe de ser mucho más bonito practicar el sexo estando enamorada que sin estarlo. Realmente creo que lo que sienta una mujer enamorada que se acuesta con su pareja no lo siente igual a si se acuesta con un chico al que no se siente unida.

- ¿Y si tú tuvieses que acostarte con un chico preferirías que fuese tu novio o incluso tu marido?

- Por supuesto que lo preferiría, Harry.

- ¿Y de verdad piensas que no existe ningún hombre perfecto para ti? Lo digo por lo que me dijiste antes…

- Teniendo en cuenta que no existe el hombre perfecto como tampoco existe la mujer perfecta…diré que no sé si encontraré ese hombre aquí o fuera de Hogwarts, lo que sí sé es que ahora mismo no tengo intención de encontrarlo. Después del palo emocional que me he llevado con Ron, necesito un tiempo de soledad. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí Hermione, porque eso mismo es lo que yo quiero. Estar un tiempo sin pareja. Y pasado ese tiempo… ¿volverás a tener novio?

- No lo sé Harry, todo depende de si encuentro o no un chico que me guste.

- Y si no lo encuentras dentro del colegio… ¿Qué harás?

- Seguir con mi vida. Puede que mi pareja aparezca cuando consiga un trabajo o quizás cuando yo cumpla 50 años. La verdad es que eso no es algo que me preocupe ahora. Lo que sí me inquieta es lo que va a pasar contigo a partir de lo que te ha hecho el Lipan. Porque si te pones a matar gente o a aparearte con toda chica que se te ponga por delante, vamos a tener un problema muy grande en Hogwarts.

- ¿Sería ahí cuando me matarías, Hermione?

- Yo sólo te mataría si no tuviese más remedio, Harry, pero no lo haría porque te diese el punto de fecundar a toda fémina de Hogwarts que no fuese yo misma, claro. Porque desde luego, haría lo posible por no ponerme a tu alcance.

- ¿Tan horrible sería tener un hijo de tu mejor amigo?

- No sería horrible si fueses tú al cien por cien y yo estuviese enamorada de ti. Pero desde luego, si ese hijo me lo hicieras cuando tú fueses Lipan sí que sería horrible. Porque seguro que me lo harías contra mi voluntad y ese bebé sería un hijo no deseado y…la verdad es que no quiero hablar de esto ni tampoco planteármelo. Lo que sí te digo es que a pesar del mal recuerdo que me dejaría tener ese hijo…ten por seguro que lo tendría porque después de todo, el bebé no sería culpable de nada. Él simplemente nacería.

- Pero tú no podrías volver a mirarme a la cara después de haberte hecho un hijo en contra de tu voluntad. ¿Verdad?

- Sí Harry, me resultaría muy duro mirarte o incluso relacionarme contigo.

- Entonces prométeme algo, Hermione. Promete que me matarás si se me ocurre abusar de ti en algún sentido.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído. Prométemelo.

- No pienso prometer tal cosa, Harry.

- Por favor…

- No lo haré.

- Entonces no me quedaré tranquilo.

- Es tu problema, no el mío.

- No seas antipática, de verdad que no podré dormir si me pongo a pensar lo que podría hacerte siendo Lipan.

- Pues no lo pienses y así no perderás el sueño. Mira que es fácil…

- Para ti desde luego, como no has intentado aparearte conmigo dos veces…

- Simplemente he sido yo la que ha sufrido tus dos intentos de apareamiento. No sé qué es peor, que tú intentes tener sexo conmigo o que yo tenga que ver cómo no te das por vencido. Y eso que me tomé la poción que si no…no quiero ni imaginar lo que me habrías hecho de no haberte ocultado mi olor.

- ¿Qué poción has tomado, qué olor me ocultas, de qué estás hablando?

- Del remedio que nos dio Madame Pomfrey a las chicas que estábamos menstruando, Harry. Tanto yo como otras chicas hemos tomado una poción que nos hace inolora para ti. Si olieses nuestra sangre te pondrías frenético perdido. Yo creo que ahí sí que perderías el control pero de verdad. De todas maneras te costaría bastante olerlas cuando ellas no están aquí y desde luego Madame Pomfrey no te ha dado el alta. ¿Te ha dicho cuándo podrás salir de la enfermería?

- No se lo he preguntado. Pero yo espero que mañana me deje volver al dormitorio de los chicos.

- Supongo que querrá tenerte un tiempo en observación. Sería lo normal. Después de todo, los Lipans no atacan estudiantes todos los días. Tampoco abundan en el bosque prohibido. Hagrid me dijo que aún no había encontrado al que te atacó y…espero que sólo esté ese. ¿Era macho o hembra, Harry?

- ¿Crees me fijé en eso Hermione? Estaba más preocupado de retroceder en la cueva para que no me agarrase y me partiera en pedazos.

- Igualmente puedes hacer un esfuerzo. Cierra los ojos y trata de visionar el ataque, mira todo lo que puedas el recuerdo que tengas del Lipan, Harry. Dime si crees que es hembra o macho.

- ¿Qué importancia tiene?

- Mucha. Contéstame, por favor. ¿Qué ves en tu recuerdo?

- Un animal monstruoso que se me quiere merendar. Y creo que es…macho.

- Genial. Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Harry. Ahora iré a ver a Hagrid. Tengo que decirle lo que me has dicho del Lipan.

- ¿Volverás?

- Sí, antes de irme a dormir vendré a darte las buenas noches, te lo prometo.

- ¿Vas a estar fuera toda la tarde?

- Tengo mucho que hacer, Harry.

- Pues me voy a aburrir mucho sin ti…

- Le diré a alguno de tus compañeros que venga a verte. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí gracias.

- De nada. Ahora descansa-. Ella le dio un beso en la frente, le tapó hasta el cuello y con la misma se giró, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Justo cuando acababa de agarrar el pomo, escuchó pasos. Hermione se apartó de la puerta y vio cómo entraba la señora Pomfrey.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger. Me alegra verla.

- Buenas tardes, señora Pomfrey. Lo mismo digo. ¿Ha venido a ver a Harry?

- En efecto. Le traigo algunos remedios que espero mejoren la recuperación de su herida en la pierna.

- Entonces la dejaré trabajar. Yo también tengo mis propias obligaciones, señora.

- Que tenga una buena tarde, Hermione.

- Gracias Madame.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la enfermería, Hermione puso rumbo a su habitación de prefecta. Después de consultar dónde tenía la guardia esa noche, salió dispuesta a dar un paseo. Cuando iba por uno de los pasillos del castillo se encontró con Kathleen Morrison. La cuál, tras saludarla con su amabilidad característica, le propuso salir a los terrenos del lago.

- He quedado con Kenny al lado del embarcadero. ¿Te apetece venir?

- Sí, muchísimas gracias por invitarme.

- De nada. A mi hermano y a mí nos caes muy bien, Hermione.

- Yo también pienso que sois buena gente, Kathleen.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Vas a volver con Ron? Como pareja, quiero decir.

- Ni borracha lo haría. ¿Y tú vas a decirle alguna vez lo mucho que te gusta?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Kathleen poniéndose pálida de repente, Hermione se rió un poquito.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. No me importa que te guste. En realidad lo sé desde hace meses. Y también sé que intentas disimularlo. Puedo asegurarte que Ron no sospecha nada del interés que despierta él en ti, pero también te digo que si estás dispuesta a ser su novia tienes que saber que no tiene ni pizca de sensibilidad, es bastante bocazas, a veces no hay quien le aguante y aún así…cuando está de buen humor o con ganas de divertirse, es el chico más simpático y bromista que te puedas imaginar. Realmente Ronald tiene muchas cosas buenas y en ocasiones resulta incluso adorable pero…no creo que sea el hombre ideal para mí. Así que lo dejo libre para que tú o cualquier otra chica interesada en él, pueda conquistarle si él se deja, claro…

- Entiendo por qué me dices todo esto y…gracias por…no oponerte a que él y yo estemos juntos. Bueno, considerando que yo también le guste, claro…aunque sinceramente lo dudo. Después de todo tú y yo somos muy distintas en el aspecto y si a él le gustan las chicas como tú, yo no tengo nada que hacer. Tú eres castaña y yo rubia. Tú tienes los ojos marrones y yo azules, en fin…no nos parecemos en nada, Hermione. Si Ron está buscando una sustituta parecida a ti…lo tengo muy crudo.

- Al contrario, Kathleen, lo tienes facilísimo. Ron está ahora mismo furioso conmigo. Si quisiera echarse una nueva novia no creo que la buscase ni por asomo parecida a mí. Así que creo que bien podría fijarse en ti como en cualquier otra chica que no fuese yo.

- Y… ¿De verdad crees que él y yo pegaríamos como pareja?

- Si estás dispuesta a soportarle tanto lo bueno como lo malo, serías una pareja estupenda para Ron.

- Ahora mismo no le ves con buenos ojos… ¿Verdad?

- Así es. Suele ocurrir después de una pelea como la que tuvimos.

- ¿Quieres contármela?

- Lo haré mientras caminamos.

Kathleen sonrió y un poco después de empezar a andar, agarró la mano de Hermione que tenía más cerca. La castaña la miró con asombro.

- ¿Te molesta?- preguntó la hermana de Kenny soltando la mano.

- Claro que no-. Dijo Hermione volviendo a agarrarla-. No me lo esperaba, pero por mí puedes agarrarme la mano todas las veces que quieras. Después de todo es un gesto cariñoso entre amigas y nosotras lo somos. ¿Verdad Kathleen?

- Sí-. Dio la Slytherin más guapa que tenía Hogwarts-. Y por cierto, prefiero que me llames Kat. La gente que aprecio me suele decir así y a ti te aprecio mucho, Hermione.

- Gracias, Kat.-dijo la castaña aún sonriendo.

- Mi hermano también te aprecia-. Dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo-. Yo creo que…

- ¿Incluso le gusto?- preguntó Hermione terminando la frase que intuía que Kathleen no quería decir. La hermana de Kenny se quedó callada, pero Hermione supo que había acertado-. Neville habló conmigo esta mañana y me dijo que yo le gustaba a tu hermano. Incluso me preguntó si a mí me gustaba él y qué diría yo si Kenny me pedía salir en plan pareja. Yo le dije que por el momento él no me gustaba de esa manera aunque como amigo me cae genial y…si en un futuro cercano, tu hermano te pregunta si yo le gusto…dile que ahora mismo no. ¿De acuerdo Kat?

- De acuerdo, Hermione-. Dijo la hermana de Kenny sonriéndole-. Gracias por tu sinceridad. Te prometo que hablaré con Kenny y le diré que por el momento no tiene ninguna posibilidad contigo. Es normal que ahora mismo no quieras salir con él o con algún otro chico. Acabas de romper con tu novio y…necesitas tomarte un tiempo de soledad. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. ¿Sabes una cosa, Kathleen? Creo que tú y yo vamos a ser las mejores amigas de Hogwarts.

- ¿Sabes otra cosa, Hermione? Creo que tienes razón porque lo que más creo es que somos muy parecidas. Tanto en el carácter como en los hobbies que tenemos. Y lo que más me gusta es que tanto tú como yo, nos entendemos muy bien.

- Tienes razón. Y ahora…reunámonos con tu hermano en el embarcadero. No quiero que se nos haga de noche.

Sin añadir más, Kathleen agarró de nuevo la mano de Hermione y salió con ella al exterior del castillo. Poniendo rumbo al lugar donde la esperaba su hermano sin que éste se esperase ver a Hermione. Kat pensó que Kenny se sorprendería pero también intuyó que sería una sorpresa que le gustaría. Después de todo estaba enamorado de Hermione y desde luego, a cualquier hombre enamorado le gustaba ver a la mujer objeto de sus pensamientos y deseos más secretos.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿A que no sabéis la última? Han vuelto a plagiarme, pero ya está solucionado. La semana pasada una persona robó el primer cap de mi fic "Enamorada" y lo publicó bajo su autoría (se apodaba "K15") en la web Potterfics. Me gustaría haber visto la cara que se le quedó a K15, el día que le dejé el comentario en Potterfics y aparte de llamarle ladrón de historia, plagiador y otras cosas le dije "qué torpe has sido al subir mi historia aquí sin haber comprobado primero si estoy registrada en Potterfics. Y mira tú por dónde lo estoy. Bueno pues que sepas que ya te he denunciado a los webmasters y ellos te van a quitar la historia en cuanto comprueben que no es tuya."

Así que fijaos, incluso en internet se pueden denunciar estas cosas y ponerle remedio. Esto lo digo porque mucha gente piensa que todo lo que se publica en internet es para el público y por lo tanto pertenece al público. Pero no, la propiedad intelectual es personal e intransferible y cuando alguien se apropia de lo que no le pertenece, aunque lo que tome esté en internet, uno no puede ser tan idiota de pensar que no le van a pillar. De todas maneras, del plagio de Enamorada no me enteré porque lo pillase yo sino que me avisó un amigo mío que también lee en Potterfics (gracias José Luis). Qué curioso, me tiro una semana sin entrar en Potterfics y de repente me plagian ahí. En fin, ya estoy acostumbrada. No es la primera vez ni la última que me plagian. Por un lado resulta halagador por otro...te toca mucho las narices, la verdad. Pero bueno, ya está solucionado y eso es lo que importa.

Hablando de otra cosa…el próximo capítulo de Monstruo, seguramente lo subiré en Marzo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque Febrero también lo tengo a tope de trabajo y sinceramente no voy a tener mucho tiempo que dedicarle al fic. Pero eso sí, que esté un tiempo sin actualizar no quiere decir que deje abandonada la historia. ¿Ok? Los que me leen desde hace años saben perfectamente que nunca he dejado una historia sin terminar. Y tampoco me he tirado años sin actualizar. Simplemente me ocurre que soy una mujer adulta de 33 años con una serie de obligaciones que nada tienen que ver con la de estar pegada al PC escribiendo, publicando o leyendo fics. Así que nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. Cuidaros mucho. Atentamente: RAkAoMi.

PD: Galina, Elvira, Sandrita, José Luis, Efraín, Romycrazy y muchos otros lectores que estáis conmigo en el facebook, nos vemos por allí. ¡Galiiii, mándame madera para mi Beehive en el Farmville, que me hace falta! Romy…no sufras por no ver a Madonna, en internet hay millones de fotos. ¡Ve de pesca! Juajuajuajua. ¡Ahhh por cierto! Pronto pondré una sorpresa en el grupo que Alejandra creó para disfrute vuestro y mío. ¡Oye un abrazoo! ¡Viva los/as lectores/as de RAkAoMi! Vosotros/as sí que sois lo mejor del mundo mundial. Un millón de gracias por estar ahí y hacérmelo saber. Os quiero mucho. ;-)


	8. ¿Te gusta Hermione?

**Nota de la autora: **domingo 22 de mayo de 2011.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Perdonad el retraso en haberos subido el capítulo ocho, sé que dije que lo haría en Marzo, pero debido a distintos asuntos familiares (los últimos preparativos de la boda de mi hermana que se hizo en abril) y otras cosas relacionadas con mi trabajo he estado muy pero que muy ocupada. Sin más os dejo con el cap. Espero que os guste. Un abrazo.

Advertencia: Se avisa un capítulo con una fuerte carga emocional. Sobre todo en una parte concreta de la escena quinta y última que da cierre a este octavo capítulo del fic. Lo único que voy a deciros antes de que la leáis es que…por primera vez en mi vida, se me han saltado las lágrimas tanto al escribir lo que dice Harry como la reacción que tiene Hermione cuando sus brazos…bueno, leedlo vosotros mismos. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

Yo, como autora española cuya lengua materna es el Castellano, escribo siguiendo las reglas gramaticales y ortográficas de la misma. En dicha lengua, las comillas no se usan para abrir diálogos sino para escribir textualmente las palabras que alguien ha dicho o hacer alusión a algún refrán, lema o dicho popular. Aclarado esto puntualizo que en mi lengua materna, los diálogos siempre se escriben usando el guión corto. Éste: -

* * *

**Cap. 8. "¿Te gusta Hermione?"**

Cuando Kathleen y Hermione llegaron al embarcadero, vieron a Kenny contemplando el agua con sumo interés.

- ¿Qué estás mirando?- preguntó su hermana con su amabilidad característica.

- Hace poco he visto un caballito de mar saltarín y justo al zambullirse de nuevo me ha parecido ver la cara de una mujer. Pensé que sería una sirena, aunque también podría ser una Náyade. La verdad es que no estoy seguro.- entonces dejó de mirar el agua y fijó su vista azul zafiro por primera vez, en los ojos turquesas de su hermana.- ¿Por dónde quieres pasear?

- Mejor que lo decida Hermione.

Al oír el nombre de ella, Kenny Morrison movió la cara y se encontró con la chica que amaba en secreto, justo al lado de Kathleen.

- Hola Kenny-. Dijo la castaña con cortesía-. Kat me dijo que iríais a pasear y me invitó a unirme a vosotros, espero que no te moleste.

- ¿Molestarme?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa encantadora en su bella cara-. Para nada, Hermione. Tú siempre eres bienvenida tanto para mí como para mi hermana. ¿Qué tal tu charla con Hagrid?- cuestionó al recordar que horas antes, ella se había despedido de él porque tenía que hablar en privado con el semigigante-. ¿Ha ido bien?

- Sí, gracias.

- Recuerdo que me dijiste que era algo privado, así que no te preguntaré de qué va el tema. Lo único que me interesa saber, es si ya te has quedado tranquila respecto a eso. O sea que si después de la charla, se te han quitado las dudas que tuvieras.

- Ah pues…muchas de ellas me las ha resuelto Hagrid, otras no porque son nuevas. En realidad lo que hablamos él y yo tiene mucho que ver con lo que le está ocurriendo a Harry desde que el Lipan le atacó. Hagrid y yo estamos investigando cosas diferentes. Yo me he comprometido a buscar libros sobre los Lipans para descubrir si existe algún remedio que podamos administrar a mi mejor amigo para que él no termine de convertirse en un monstruo completo. Y Hagrid por otra parte, está decidido a localizar al Lipan original que atacó a Harry. No sé si para matarlo o para estudiarlo. De lo que sí estoy segura es que Hagrid no se detendrá hasta haber localizado al animal. Después de todo, a él siempre le han fascinado las criaturas mágicas.

- Sí, se nota a leguas que le encantan. Y creo que es un profesor mejor que el que tuvimos Kat y yo en Beuxbaton. ¿Verdad hermanita?-. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, entonces miró a Hermione.

- Kenny y yo nos dimos cuenta al poco tiempo de conocerte, que Hagrid estaba muy unido a ti, Ron y Harry. Reconozco que no es muy común que un profesor se haga amigo de tres estudiantes pero también pienso que eso es algo muy bonito. Además, Hagrid es una bellísima persona. Se le nota en la cara que está lleno de bondad. Y también se nota a kilómetros que quiere muchísimo a Harry Potter. Por lo que deduzco, que los amigos de Harry son siempre bienvenidos para Hagrid. ¿Verdad Hermione?

- Sí y no, Kat. Hagrid puede recibir a cualquier amigo de Harry, pero no todos le caen bien. De hecho…ahora mismo está molesto con Ginny, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Por otra parte, sí es verdad que Hagrid adora a Harry. Después de todo, fue él quien viajó en su moto voladora hasta el mundo muggle para avisar a Harry de que era un mago.

- ¿No me digas?- apuntó Kenny mirándola con interés-. Qué curioso. ¿Entonces Potter no sabía nada de su condición de mago hasta que Hagrid se presentó en su casa?

- No, Harry no sabía lo que era, lo descubrió la misma noche en que cumplía once años y Hagrid apareció en el faro donde le habían llevado sus tíos, para evitar las cartas de Hogwarts que seguían llegando a la casa de ellos. Veréis, Voldemort mató a James Potter y Lilian Evans cuando Harry era tan sólo un bebé de un año. El mago tenebroso fue a por el bebé justo después de haber matado a James, pero entonces Lily se puso delante de su hijo y recibió ella la maldición mortal que Voldemort había lanzado a Harry. El sacrificio de amor que hizo la madre de mi mejor amigo creó un escudo protector tal, que cuando Voldemort le lanzó a Harry el Avada Kedavra, la maldición impactó en la frente de Harry pero en lugar de hacerle efecto y matarle, la magia rebotó como si fuese un boomerang y volvió a quien la había lanzado. Voldemort desapareció y todo el mundo mágico pensó que estaba muerto.

Harry entonces fue llevado a casa de la hermana de su madre. Tanto la tía como el tío de Harry, no sentían ningún aprecio por su sobrino así que como podréis deducir, la infancia de mi mejor amigo no ha sido feliz. Pero a él no le gusta hablar de eso, así que no le preguntéis cuando le veáis. Respecto a Voldemort, como os dije antes, durante años todo el mundo le dio por muerto y cuando Harry entró en Hogwarts, el mago tenebroso poseyó el cuerpo de uno de los profesores e intentó matar a quien es hoy el salvador del mundo mágico. Lo resumiré diciendo que tanto Harry como Ron y yo misma, hemos pasado siete años de nuestras vidas luchando contra él y sus Mortífagos y ahora, a tan sólo unos meses de haber acabado con ellos, sólo nos preocupa terminar bien el curso para poder seguir con nuestras vidas.

- Bueno...-dijo Kenny-. Si yo hubiese pasado por algo semejante, desde luego querría lo mismo que vosotros. Continuar con mi vida y a ser posible, sin más sobresaltos. Aunque eso último es imposible de por sí. La vida es una aventura constante que merece ser vivida con todas nuestras ganas.

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano. Y respecto a lo que nos has contado antes de la infancia de Harry…Lo lamento mucho por él. Ha tenido que ser muy duro eso de criarse sin padres y encima crecer en un hogar donde nadie sentía afecto por su existencia. Si Voldemort mató a James y Lily cuando Harry tenía tan sólo un año…No creo que el chico recuerde ni tan siquiera sus caras. ¿Verdad Hermione?

- No es que no las recordase, sino que ni si quiera las había visto. Harry Potter vio por primera vez un retrato de sus padres cuando él tenía 14 años. Sirius Black, su padrino, que poco después murió tras caer en un velo mágico… Le enseñó en una ocasión, una foto de James y Lily bailando bajo una lluvia de hojas otoñales. Pero no fue Sirius, sino yo, la primera persona en hablarle de James. Recuerdo un día estando en primero, que decidí pasear por el colegio y al pasar por un pasillo oí decir a unos chicos mayores que la Sala de Trofeos de Quiddich era genial. Entonces les pregunté dónde estaba y fui allí sola.

Por eso, cuando me hice amiga de Harry y me contó que él no había conocido a sus padres, se me ocurrió llevarle hasta la Sala de Trofeos y enseñarle la placa de James. Porque Harry, al igual que le ocurrió a su padre, ha sido el mejor buscador de Snich que ha tenido Hogwarts. Aunque hay una diferencia entre ellos, James Potter no fue nombrado buscador nada más entrar en primero, su hijo sí. Así que Harry, además de tener el premio al mejor buscador también tiene una placa que le acredita como el más joven que ha tenido jamás el colegio. Con lo cuál, se siente doblemente orgulloso y eso a mí también me enorgullece.

- Tú le admiras mucho. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Kat, al igual que se lo preguntó a Harry respecto a Hermione cuando ella le visitó en la enfermería horas antes de juntarse con la castaña.

- Sí-. Dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza-. Y también le quiero muchísimo y le respeto toneladas-. Respondió de la misma manera que lo hizo Potter al hablar de ella sin que ella lo supiera por el momento-. Él lo sabe, se lo he dicho más de una vez a lo largo de los siete años que hace que nos conocemos. Para mí, Harry Potter representa muchísimas cosas buenas y hermosas. Y son tan y tan importantes para mi vida, que si él no estuviese a mi lado, creo que yo sería muy distinta a como soy hoy.

Me refiero a que siempre he sido de una manera determinada, pero estar con Harry me ha hecho superarme día a día más. Él siempre me ha consultado mucho y yo nunca he querido defraudarle. Por eso doy lo mejor de mí cuando estoy con él y procuro en la medida de lo posible, que se sienta seguro, querido y apoyado a mi lado. Aunque… eso no es todo, porque hay algo que compartimos los dos: yo también fui una niña sin amigos antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Claro que eso, él no lo sabe.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Hermione?- quiso saber Kathleen.

- De niña era muy tímida. No me relacionaba muy bien con la gente porque siempre he sido una niña que se salía de lo normal. Siempre he tenido gustos que no concordaban con los de las niñas de mi edad y…hacer amigos no era algo que se me diera bien. En los colegios muggles a los que fui antes de saber que era bruja y venir a Hogwarts…Me pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Y eso se debía principalmente, a que no tenía amigas donde vivía con mis padres.

Siempre he sido una niña muy casera y mis padres por otra parte, han respetado mi carácter. Se dieron cuenta que a mí me encantaba aprender y a ellos no les costó ningún trabajo estimularme desde pequeña. Pasaban sus horas libres enseñándome cosas varias y cuando aprendí a leer, me pasaba las horas muertas leyendo todo libro que estuviese a mi alcance. Y si no entendía algo, mis padres me lo explicaban.

Se podría decir que ahí fue cuando me volví una sabelotodo. Además, desde que tengo memoria he oído que siempre he sido un poco repelente por no decir bastante y cuando mis padres me llevaban de paseo no me gustaba separarme de ellos ni tampoco hablar con otros niños porque me di cuenta que cada vez que lo intentaba, no lo hacía bien y al final acababa jugando sola.

En un principio mis padres no le dieron importancia a eso de que su hija fuese tan solitaria pero cuando me hice mayor y me tocó entrar en la escuela de Educación Primaria, empezó el infierno para mí. Me tocó estar en una clase donde las niñas no me caían nada bien y cuando ellas salían al recreo yo prefería quedarme en la Biblioteca. Lo que buscaba era silencio y tranquilidad, estar conmigo misma y olvidarme de las estúpidas de mis compañeras de clase. Eso y otras cosas que me gustaba hacer o incluso opiniones que yo tenía y que no coincidían con las de ellas, fue lo que me produjo el aislamiento social que sufrí antes de que me llegase la primera carta de Hogwarts.

- Entonces todo esto…- comenzó Kenny-. ¿No lo saben Harry ni Ron. Sólo mi hermana y yo tenemos noticia de cómo fue tu infancia en los colegios muggles?

- Sí-. Dijo Hermione-. Sólo a vosotros os he dado tantos detalles. Recuerdo que una vez le dije a Harry que no solía tener amigos antes de entrar en Hogwarts, pero creo que él no demostró interés por saber más ya que no me hizo preguntas y yo no tenía ganas de seguir con el tema. Llevo tantos años ocultando cosas que me causan dolor que ahora que he decidido descubrir una de ellas, la verdad es que me siento menos presionada. Es como si hubiese dejado caer de repente un gran peso que me tenía comprimida.

- Te entiendo-. Dijo Kat-. A mí también me ocurre eso a veces. Yo creo que todas las personas tenemos recuerdos tristes o traumáticos de nuestra infancia, Hermione. Después de todo, la infancia es una etapa que cuesta mucho superar. Los niños son muy crueles y los adolescentes más aún. Yo también he sufrido ese apartamiento social, sobre todo por lo muy unida que estoy a mi hermano. Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando una chica se enamora de Kenny, él la rechaza y ella se pone a expandir rumores disparatados por el colegio. No importa que sean falsos, siempre hay gente que se lo cree y entonces te dan la espalda.

- Lo que Kat te está contando nos ocurrió hace dos años en Beauxbaton.- dijo Kenny-. Una chica le dijo a Kat que ella y yo estábamos enrollados en secreto. O sea que cometíamos incesto. Eso por supuesto es un enorme disparate que desde luego es mentira, pero esa mujer lo dijo porque como bien ha contado mi hermana, quería salir conmigo y yo le dije que no porque ella no me gustaba. Entonces montó en cólera y me gritó que a mí sólo me gustaba mi hermana. No contenta con eso, se fue a buscar a Kathleen para decirle que si yo no tenía novia era porque mi propia hermana me había hechizado para que me enamorase de ella.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Hermione con los ojos marrones abiertos por el asombro-. ¡Pero qué mente tan enferma hay que tener para inventar algo semejante. Y no sólo inventarlo sino encima ir a decírselo a la persona en su cara!

- Lo bueno de aquello…- dijo Kathleen ahora-. Fue que cuando esa chica me soltó la bomba yo me partí de la risa y ella se quedó completamente descolocada por mi reacción. Entonces me fui sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra y me marché en busca de mi hermano. Cuando le encontré se lo conté y Kenny no se rió, más bien se preocupó mucho de que aquello me hubiese afectado de alguna manera pero yo le aseguré que no, porque tal y como dice el dicho…"A palabras necias, oídos sordos."

- Lo siguiente que ocurrió no fue nada agradable-. Continuó Kenny agarrando una mano de Kat-. Casi todo el colegio comenzó a rechazar a Kathleen. Incluso los chicos que antes le pedían citas. Las chicas siguieron expandiendo rumores sobre nosotros durante algún tiempo y Kathleen se fue sintiendo cada vez más sola. No tenía ni una sola amiga. Aquella época de acoso escolar fue sin duda muy dura para mi hermana.

- Pero pude superarla porque tú estabas conmigo-. Dijo la rubia apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano-. Y debido a que siempre me acompañabas a todas partes, ese sentimiento de soledad desapareció rápido. Aunque es cierto que me hubiera gustado tener al menos una amiga. Por eso me alegro tanto de que nos hayamos mudado a Inglaterra y de que tanto Kenny como yo hayamos entrado en Hogwarts-. Apuntó la rubia mirando sonriente a Hermione-. Este colegio nos gusta muchísimo más que Beauxbaton. Y aquí no hemos tenido ningún problema para hacer amigos y amigas.

- El primer amigo que hicimos fue Ron-. Dijo Kenny mirando a Kat-. ¿Recuerdas cómo le conocimos? Él chocó con tu espalda y tú te disculpaste. Ron dijo "Perdona tú en todo caso" y te miró con esa cara de tonto que se le queda normalmente a todo chico cuando te ve por primera vez. Por un instante pensé que ya no sería capaz de decir nada más durante un rato, pero entonces se presentó y nos invitó a entrar en el vagón donde estaban Ginny, Harry y Hermione. Y gracias a eso, hoy somos amigos del famoso trío que ha vencido a Voldemort.

- Yo también me alegro de haberos conocido y de haberme hecho amiga vuestra.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa bonita en la cara.

- A mí lo que más me alegra es que por fin he podido hacerme amiga de una chica que tiene muchas cosas en común conmigo-. Dijo Kat también sonriendo.

- Y conmigo también.- Apoyó Kenny repitiendo el gesto de su hermana-. Eso de pasar la tarde leyendo en la Biblioteca no es algo que sólo le guste a Hermione. A mí de hecho me encanta.

- Creo que eres el primer chico que conozco, que confiesa algo así en voz alta-. Apuntó Hermione riéndose un poco-. Si tan sólo Harry y Ron aprendiesen de tu ejemplo, Kenny, no necesitaría estar detrás de ellos para que fuesen a la Biblioteca cada vez que necesitamos investigar algo. Y aunque se quejan con aquello del "¿Otra vez Hermione? ¡Se nos va a poner cara de libro!" La realidad es, que siempre vienen conmigo. Después de todo…soy la única persona de los tres, que siempre da con la clave.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y tanto Kenny como su hermana, la acompañaron. Luego se calmaron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. La castaña recordó lo que Kenny le había contado de los antiguos rumores que decía la gente de ellos cuando estaba en Beauxbaton y sin ningún tapujo comentó…

- Sin duda debisteis pasarlo mal en vuestro antiguo colegio por culpa de la mala lengua de mucha gente. Pero espero, que algo así no os suceda en Hogwarts. Aquí hay algunas personas que son muy crueles y desagradables, pero por fortuna no abundan. Aunque tu hermana…- dijo mirando hacia Kathleen-. Ha caído en una casa que no es famosa precisamente por tener a buenas personas entre ellas. ¿Te han molestado los Slytherin con comentarios acerca de la relación tan estrecha que tenéis Kenny y tú?

- Sí-. Dijo la chica sin rencor en su voz-. Pero eso no es algo que me asombre, ya estoy acostumbrada. Sé que es llamativo el hecho de que Kenny y yo siempre estemos juntos. Pero ha sido así desde que nacimos. Después de todo somos gemelos y debido a ello siempre lo hemos compartido todo. Hasta la ropa cuando éramos pequeños. Nuestros padres no han sido de ésos que compraban todo rosa para la niña y azul para el niño. Más bien nos ponían ropa de todos los colores. Y fue así hasta que tanto Kenny como yo misma crecimos lo suficiente para empezar a opinar cómo queríamos vestirnos. Aunque eso no evitaba que mi querido hermanito se pusiera mi ropa interior.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione parpadeando con asombro. Kathleen soltó una carcajada y Kenny se puso rojo como un tomate.

- Eso sólo ocurrió una vez y tú sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice. Yo tenía catorce años y sentía mucha curiosidad por las prendas interiores femeninas. Mis amigos decían que no se imaginaban desabrochando un sujetador porque seguro que era muy complicado. Entonces yo les dije que no podía ser tan difícil cuando todas las mujeres los usaban a diario.

- Y Kenny no tuvo otra ocurrencia que irse al dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto, coger un sujetador mío y llevárselo al torreón de sus compañeros. Él se puso el sujetador y trató en vano de quitarse la prenda con habilidad. El resultado fue que ni él ni sus compañeros supieron abrir los cierres y al final lo cortaron con unas tijeras y yo perdí mi sujetador favorito.

- No me lo puedo creer…- dijo Hermione soltando una risa leve-. ¡No te imagino con un sujetador de mujer, la verdad. Sin duda estarías muy gracioso! ¿Y lo de la braguita también fue por saber qué sentirías al tenerla puesta?

- Sí.- dijo Kenny todavía rojo pero sin sentirse incómodo-. Hice lo mismo que con el sujetador. Fui al dormitorio de Kat, cogí la prenda interior y me la puse en el baño de los chicos. Puedo decir que no me sentí igual de cómodo que llevando los calzoncillos pero desde luego, es más soportable que un sujetador. Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo mierda se abre un sujetador?

- ¡Quitando los corchetes!- dijeron tanto Kathleen como Hermione muertas de la risa-. ¡Y no es nada complicado. Sólo hay que sacarlos. Pero supongo que las prendas interiores masculinas no los llevan y por eso los hombres no estáis habituados a ellos!

- Tampoco lo están a perder contra las chicas en un duelo mágico-. Dijo Kathleen guiñándole un ojo a su hermano. ¿Verdad Kenny?

- Eso lo dice por lo del otro día-. Apuntó el chico mirando a Hermione.

- Mi hermano y yo nos batimos en duelo para entrenar y le desarmé en menos de dos segundos. Luego, le convertí en gallina con el hechizo Polus y a continuación en gusarajo. Con lo que queda demostrado que en lo que a los duelos mágicos se refiere, la fuerza física de la que tanto presumís siempre los hombres no cuenta tanto-. Dijo Kat mirando al rubio-. Lo que realmente cuenta es la rapidez de reflejos y el nivel de conocimientos mágicos que tenga cada contrincante.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella-. Apoyó Hermione mirando a Kenny. El rubio asintió demostrándole tanto a su hermana como a la castaña, que no iba a discutirlo. Entonces, Kathleen miró a Hermione para hacerle una nueva pregunta.

- Antes nos dijiste que Voldemort mató a los padres de Harry cuando él tenía sólo un año. ¿Fue entonces por eso que tu amigo no sabía que era un mago hasta que Hagrid se lo dijo?

- Sí-. Dijo la castaña con tono amable-. Como os dije antes, Harry no supo su condición hasta que Hagrid apareció en el faro donde se metieron tanto Harry como sus parientes, para evitar las cartas de Hogwarts que habían estado invadiendo la casa de los Dursleys durante todo el día. No sé qué les asustó más, si el hecho de que las cartas hubiesen aparecido en su hogar o ver llegar al semi gigante de repente. Aún sin conocerles bien, creo que podría apostar que lo que más impresión les causó fue ver a nuestro profesor de criaturas mágicas. Después de todo su apariencia ya impone de por sí.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso-. Dijo Kathleen-. Pero aquél que conozca a Hagrid sabe que por dentro es un buenazo.

- Por supuesto que lo es-. Apoyó Hermione-. Es la persona más bondadosa, generosa, desinteresada y atenta, que he conocido hasta ahora en Hogwarts. Para mí es un amigo estupendo. Y le quiero millones. Hagrid siempre sabe confortarme cuando estoy deprimida.

- ¿Y cuándo más deprimida o agobiada estás es cuando sueles buscar a Hagrid para que te consuele?- quiso saber Kenny-. Yo creía que era a Harry a quien buscabas para ese tipo de cosas, después de todo él es tu mejor amigo. ¿Verdad?

- El mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida. Pero a mí no me gusta llorar delante de Harry. Realmente me ha visto llorar en pocas ocasiones desde que nos conocemos. Hagrid sí me ha visto más veces así. Y no es que planee eso de buscar a Hagrid para que me consuele. Muchas veces me ocurre que cuando estoy tomando el té en su cabaña, Hagrid suele preguntarme cómo me va yendo el día. Entonces, si yo estoy agobiada por algo, él se da cuenta en seguida. No tengo ni que poner cara de "no puedo más", él simplemente me mira y sin que yo abra la boca ya se da cuenta que no estoy bien. Luego hace lo mismo que mi madre, me mira con cariño y me pregunta con voz suave y bonita… "¿Qué te pasa?" Y ahí es cuando siento que debo contárselo todo. Hagrid tiene una capacidad de escucha que no he sentido con mucha gente a la que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida y para mí, resulta tan natural contarle mis penas como mis alegrías. ¿Entendéis?

Los dos hermanos asistieron con la cabeza, la castaña sonrió.

- Y ahora…si no tenéis nada más que preguntarme respecto a mi amistad con Hagrid o la confianza enorme que tenemos entre nosotros, me gustaría continuar con el paseo antes de que se haga de noche.

- Por supuesto Hermione-. Dijo Kenny sonriendo-. Ahora mismo nos vamos. Tú camina que te seguimos.

Sin más, la castaña comenzó a andar y pronto, tanto ella como Kenny y Kathleen charlaban animadamente de todo un poco. Luego, se detuvieron frente al lago del calamar gigante, que estaba a pocos pasos de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hermione se sentó en la orilla y los hermanos Morrison la imitaron. Allí pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde contándose anécdotas varias que les hicieron no sólo ponerse rojos como sandías sino llorar de risa.

En cuanto oscureció, los tres se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a regresar al castillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Harry disfrutaba con la visita de Neville Longbottom, que había ido a verle en cuanto Hermione le contó que estaba herido.

- Vaya herida más fea-. Dijo el moreno tras enseñársela Potter-. Debió de pegarte un buen zarpazo. ¿Eh Harry?

- Creí que me había arrancado la pierna de cuajo, la verdad es que nunca me había enfrentado a un animal tan fuerte y fiero como el Lipan.

- ¿Y ahora qué ocurrirá contigo, cuánto tiempo estarás en la enfermería?

- No lo sé. Eso depende de lo que decida la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Tienes ganas de volver a clase?

- La verdad es que no-. Confesó el moreno riéndose un poco-. Pero debo hacerlo si quiero aprobar séptimo. Sólo faltan dos meses para el fin de curso y tengo que ponerme al día. Seguro que luego iré retrasadísimo.

- Eso no tiene por que ser así Harry, tienes a Hermione. ¿Verdad? Ella siempre te ayuda. Y conmigo también puedes contar, sobre todo para los deberes de Herbología.

- Gracias, Neville. A propósito de Hermione… ¿La has visto? Me dijo que estaría ocupada toda la tarde, pero que vendría a verme para darme las buenas noches.

- Todavía no es de noche, Harry. Ni si quiera hemos cenado.

- Bueno pero…está oscureciendo y…espero que no esté por ahí explorando sin mí. Lo que más espero es que no se le haya ocurrido meterse sola en el Bosque Prohibido. Como se encuentre con el Lipan, dudo mucho que tenga la misma suerte que yo. Si no hubiese sido por la cueva seguramente me habría comido. Aún se me ponen los pelos de punta cuando pienso en él.

- Pues piensa en algo que sea agradable y verás cómo se te pasa el disgusto-. Ofreció Neville con la mejor intención-. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no he visto a Hermione desde esta mañana. Aunque no creo que esté sola en el Bosque Prohibido. Ella no tiene gustos suicidas como tú, Harry Potter-. El chico moreno soltó una carcajada discreta, el hijo de James y Lily le acompañó.

- Sé por qué lo dices. Y es verdad que siempre me ha gustado el riesgo. El hecho de explorar y meterme en sitios que asustarían a cualquiera, es algo que no puedo resistir. Supongo que lo heredé de mi padre. Él siempre fue un merodeador nato, igual que sus amigos. Me habría gustado tanto que hubieran sobrevivido…A veces imagino que mi padre y Sirius están conmigo y me cuentan cosas de sus épocas de estudiantes. Entonces vuelvo a la realidad y me percato que eso no es posible, porque gracias a Voldemort en el caso de mi padre y de aquél velo mágico en el caso de Sirius, tanto el uno como el otro murieron sin poder terminar su vida a mi lado. Y eso me parece injusto, Neville, muy injusto.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry derramó una lágrima que su amigo vio perfectamente. Neville la retiró con un dedo y le dijo mirándole a los ojos…

- Yo también he crecido sin padres, al igual que tú. Los míos sí están vivos, pero para mí es igual que si estuviesen muertos. Están locos, Harry, locos y encerrados de por vida en San Mungo. Voldemort los torturó y ellos sufrieron tanto, que perdieron la razón. Mi abuela me ha criado ella sola. Sé que es una mujer excéntrica con un gusto horrible para la ropa, pero poca gente sabe lo buena y cariñosa que es. Ella siempre se desvive por hacerme feliz. Y cuando estoy con ella en vacaciones, siempre busca más de un día para llevarme a San Mungo y que yo pueda ver a mis padres.

Muchas veces siento que es tonto ir cuando ellos ni si quiera me hablan. La mayoría de las veces ni me miran a la cara, es como si no me conocieran o como si su cerebro no fuese consciente de que soy su único hijo. Aunque…entiendo tu dolor y también esa hambre de afecto paterno y materno que tienes desde siempre, porque yo también la sufro. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo sí puedo ver a mis padres vivos y tú no. Igualmente pienso, que es injusto que por culpa de un solo hombre, hayamos sufrido tanto. Pero supongo que así es la vida. ¿Verdad? No es ningún cuento de hadas, es más bien uno de supervivencia y terror, donde las personas hacemos lo imposible por vivir y ser felices. Aunque no siempre lo conseguimos al cien por cien.

- ¿Tú eres feliz Neville?

- Sí. Aunque sería más feliz aún si mis padres estuviesen conmigo.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber matado gente en la guerra?

- No, Harry. Era mi vida o la de ellos. Y yo no quería morir joven. Prefiero imaginarme muriendo de viejo a la edad de doscientos años o quizás más. Creo que Dumbledore tenía cerca de trescientos. ¿No?

- La verdad es que no me acuerdo.

- ¿Y tú Harry, eres feliz?

- En su mayor parte sí, aunque realmente nunca he sentido una felicidad completa. Siempre tengo la sensación de que me falta más de un algo para sentirme feliz del todo.

- ¿Y qué cosas son las que crees que te faltan?

- El amor de un padre y una madre lo primero de la lista. Luego…me hubiera gustado tener algún hermano o hermana. Pero no pudo ser porque Voldemort mató a mis padres antes de que eso fuese posible. También creo que no tengo suerte con las chicas, las dos relaciones que he tenido hasta ahora han salido mal. Primero Cho sale conmigo para saber si Cedric dijo algo de ella antes de morir. Y a mí me encantaba aquella chica, fue mi primer amor…Claro que eso fue antes de descubrir lo inmadura que era en realidad. Esa niña lloraba por todo, no sólo por la muerte de Cedric.

Años después decido fijarme en la hermana de mi mejor amigo y durante un año y medio disfrutamos de una relación bonita donde yo me siento como si estuviese flotando en una nube. Empiezo séptimo…Ginny y yo seguimos juntos, todo va bien, comienzo a imaginar que cuando acabemos la escuela ella y yo nos casaremos y formaremos la familia que nunca he tenido y siempre deseé y entonces un día, a mitad del último trimestre, decido explorar por la noche el Bosque Prohibido y me encuentro con un Lipan enorme se pone a perseguirme para comerme.

Como no puede alcanzarme porque me meto en una cueva que es muy baja para su tamaño, se contenta con herirme en la pierna y gracias a eso ahora voy camino de convertirme en algo parecido a él. Y para rematar, el bicho me ha trasmitido carga genética por medio de la herida y ahora tengo cosas de su especie. Cuando me enfurezco se me ponen los ojos dorados, me crecen los colmillos, me crecen las uñas…Me da por clavarle los colmillos a Hermione en el cuello y beberme su sangre, también he intentado aparearme con ella y…

Luego viene mi novia, me suelta una bronca impresionante por algo que le preguntó Hermione y que yo mismo le dije a mi mejor amiga sobre algo que quería saber de Ginny y como resultado final, la que yo creía la mujer de mis sueños rompe conmigo y me dice que no piensa estar con alguien horripilante como yo y que tengo que vivir con lo que supone haber contagiado a Hermione. Porque gracias a que le clavé las 5 uñas de mi mano en la cintura, ahora ella también tiene cosas de Lipan. Aunque dudo mucho que se convierta en uno completo cuando la señora Pomfrey le administró un antídoto súper potente. ¡Ah sí se me olvidaba! Ron también está enfadado conmigo por haber contagiado a Hermione. Así que como verás, no puedo sentirme súper feliz en estos momentos sino más bien como una mierda.

- Joder tío…- dijo Neville más que impactado por todo lo que Harry acababa de revelarle-. La verdad es que tu vida es alucinante. ¿Eh?

- Yo diría más bien una continua pesadilla.

Entonces Neville recordó algo concreto que le había dicho Harry sobre Hermione.

- ¿Dijiste que has intentado aparearte con Hermione o quizás lo he imaginado?

- Lo dije porque lo he intentado. Y dos veces por lo visto, ahora que yo no tengo recuerdos de eso, pero Hermione me lo dijo y yo sé que ella nunca me ha mentido. Por fortuna, no lo he conseguido. Cuando intento ese tipo de cosas no soy yo en estado natural, sino otro influenciado por mis instintos de Lipan.

- ¿Y por qué Hermione, Harry, por qué no Ginny? Después de todo Ginny era tu pareja. Sería lógico que quisieras tener sexo con ella. ¿No te parece?

- Desde luego que me parece, Neville, pero no fue a Ginny a quien ataqué, sino a Hermione. Creo que cuando estoy influenciado con mi parte Lipan, intento seducir a Hermione porque ella también tiene cosas de Lipan. Supongo que será porque esa parte animal mía la ve como…

- ¿Tu pareja?

- Quizás sí.

- ¿Y cuando eres tú al cien por cien, no sientes atracción por ella?

- Pues…a veces sí, aunque no lo siento tan frecuente ni tan intenso como sí lo sentía por Ginny. Después de todo no ha sido mi mejor amiga la mujer que ha estado en mi mente desde el año pasado.

- ¿Dijiste que Ginny y tú habéis roto?

- Más bien ha sido ella la que ha roto conmigo.

- ¿Y tú cómo te sientes Harry, la echas de menos?

- ¿Te digo la verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- Una parte de mí sufre por el hecho de haber perdido a Ginny como novia, porque es verdad que estaba muy ilusionado con ella. Otra parte, que es mayor que esa primera, se siente inmensamente aliviada de no tener que aguantarla más. Ginny es preciosa y tiene un montón de cosas que me atraen hacia ella, pero tiene también ciertos aspectos en su manera de ser que más que gustarme me provocan ganas de estrangularla. No sé si me explico pero espero que me entiendas.

- Creo que a lo que te estás refiriendo es que te gusta más su aspecto que su corazón, Harry.

- Y creo que en una pareja debe atraerte lo contrario: tiene que gustarte más lo que tiene la persona dentro que lo que aparenta por fuera. Con el tiempo, el atractivo va desapareciendo, pero cuando quieres a esa persona por lo que tiene ella dentro, por mucho que su exterior pueda cambiar, tú sigues sintiéndote atraído por ella. Porque lo que te gusta es lo que sientes cuando te relacionas con ella.

- Y cuando le hablas y sabes que ella te escucha, te apoya y te comprende.

- O cuando te deprimes y sabe qué hacer para consolarte aunque no te dirija la palabra.

- También sabe defenderte cuando cree que lo necesitas.

- Y nunca pierde la paciencia contigo aunque se tire dos horas explicándote algo que tú no logras entender.

- Y en todo lo que tú y yo estamos comentando…sólo conozco dos chicas que reúnen esas condiciones tanto contigo como conmigo-. Dijo Neville mirando a Harry con una sonrisa bonita en la cara-. ¿Lo digo yo o lo dices tú?

- En tu caso…creo que te referías a Luna. ¿Verdad? Últimamente ella y tú estáis siempre juntos.

- Sí Harry, esa chica me encanta. Pero aún no reúno el suficiente valor para confesarle lo enamorado que estoy de ella. ¿Y tú?-. Cuestionó el moreno mirando a Potter a los ojos esmeraldas-. ¿Te atreverías a decirle a Hermione que la amas?

- ¿Cócómo?- dijo Harry parpadeando con asombro-. ¿Por qué supones que estoy enamorado de ella si hasta hoy mismo yo era novio de Ginny?

- Sé que lo eras, pero también sé, que lo que sientes por Hermione no lo has podido sentir por Ginny. Porque la hermana de Ron no tiene todo lo que tú y yo hemos nombrado cuando dijimos lo que pensábamos que debía tener la chica que amásemos, Harry. Además, en todas nuestras descripciones, sólo entran Luna y Hermione.

Hermione sobre todo, lleva siete años de su vida dándote como amiga todo lo que tú has nombrado antes. Ella te comprende mejor que nadie, siempre te apoya y escucha. Cuando te ve deprimido te consuela con un beso en la cara o un abrazo, aunque no pronuncie palabra. Y tiene la paciencia de una Santa cuando es capaz de tirarse una tarde entera contigo, explicándote lo que sea que no entiendas.

Y respecto a lo que yo nombré cuando dije que la mujer que amamos es capaz de defendernos y protegernos cuando ella cree que lo necesitamos...Eso desde luego también lo cumple Hermione pero con creces. Porque incluso a mí mismo me ha defendido y protegido alguna vez que otra. Y si cuento la batalla final, entonces, bueno…se convierte en la gran protectora de todos nosotros. A veces parece la madre de todos…- dijo Neville riéndose por lo bajo-. Aunque eso sólo le añade encanto. Y mira que tiene bastante. ¿Eh?

- ¿Seguro que es Luna quien más te gusta?- preguntó Harry mirándole desconfiado-. Yo diría que Hermione también te hace tilín…

- ¿Y a ti te molesta eso?

- Pues no-. Dijo Potter cruzándose de brazos. Neville se rió un poco-. Cualquier chico puede fijarse en Hermione. Eso no es nada raro sino algo natural. Además, antes de que Ron se enamorase de ella, Hermione estuvo con Víctor Krum cuando estábamos en cuarto. Se podría decir que de los tres, ha sido ella la primera en estrenarse con eso de tener pareja. A mí no me molesta que los chicos se fijen en mi mejor amiga. Lo que me jode es que la hagan sufrir de alguna manera.

- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho Ron, verdad Harry? Él la hacía enfadar a diario, aunque eso también sucedía cuando sólo eran buenos amigos.

- Pues por eso mismo él tenía que haberse esforzado en cambiar esa parte de su relación con Hermione. La propia Hermione me dijo en una charla que tuvimos, que lo que más le dolía de la relación con Ron, era que él no había intentado llevarse mejor con ella ni cuando eran novios.

- Sé que Ron ha roto con Hermione esta mañana. Ella misma me lo dijo cuando estábamos comiendo. Y ahora que lo pienso…vaya casualidad. Los dos Weasleys más populares de Hogwarts han dejado a sus respectivas parejas el mismo día.

- Y por el mismo motivo-. Añadió Harry mirando a Neville-. Ni Ron ni Ginny quieren ser las parejas de un chico y una chica que se están convirtiendo en algo "horripilante." Maldición, ni Hermione ni yo tenemos la culpa de lo que nos está pasando. Bueno yo sí tengo la culpa de lo que le sucede a ella porque fui yo quien le metió carga genética Lipan al clavarle en la cintura las 5 uñas de una de mis manos. Pero eso no es excusa para que Ron y Ginny nos abandonen como parejas. Además, Neville, yo creo que si realmente nos amasen…

- Deberían haber seguido con vosotros por muchos cambios que podáis experimentar, Harry. Creo firmemente que cuando una persona ama a otra, la sigue amando aunque a esa persona la ataque un monstruo.

- Sí pero…la cosa no está en sufrir el ataque de un monstruo, Neville, sino que yo mismo voy camino de convertirme en algo parecido a eso porque al tener carga genética Lipan, no sólo tengo reacciones e instintos propios de ellos sino también cambios físicos. Ya te dije antes que cuando me enfurezco se me ponen los ojos dorados, me crecen las uñas y los colmillos y me da por beberme la sangre de Hermione. Y digo de Hermione porque de momento, ha sido la única persona a la que he atacado.

- Y a pesar de eso ella sigue a tu lado. ¿Verdad Harry?

Él asintió, dejando salir una sonrisa bonita. Neville sonrió también.

- A lo largo de mi vida, he conocido a pocas personas tan leales como ella, Harry. Creo que Hermione es una amiga extraordinaria además de bellísima por dentro y por fuera. Deberías hacer lo posible por no perder jamás su amistad. Por mucho que podáis discutir o pelearos en un futuro, recuerda siempre que como ella no hay otra.

- Eso…no hace falta que me lo digas, lo sé perfectamente. Pero gracias de todas formas por el consejo.- entonces lo miró de manera escrutadora y le preguntó…- ¿Seguro que no te gusta Hermione?

Neville se rió un poco, entonces negó con la cabeza diciendo…

- No más que Luna.- el chico miró a su amigo también con atención y le dijo…-. De lo que sí estoy seguro, es que a ti te gusta tu mejor amiga y no sólo en sentido amistoso.

- ¿Perdona?

- Ah vamos, no te hagas el despistado. Sabes que es verdad. Ahí dentro…- dijo Neville apuntando al corazón de Harry-. Hay mucho más que sólo amistad. Seguro que el corazón se te pone a mil por hora cuando piensas en ella.

- No siempre.

- ¿Y cuando la ves en peligro?

- Por supuesto, después de todo sientes miedo y que el corazón se acelere en una situación así es incluso natural.

- Bueno sí, ahí te doy la razón. ¿Y si ella se enamorase de cualquier otro chico que no fueses tú. Me vas a decir que te daría igual?

- Hermione es perfectamente libre de enamorarse de quien ella quiera, sea yo o cualquier otro chico.

- ¿Pero te daría igual o no Harry?

- Supongo que sí.

- Mientes.

- No.

- Sí que lo haces.

- Lo que tú digas.

- Pues si es verdad que te da igual con quién salga, voy a pedirle una cita esta noche.

- ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso si estás enamorado de Luna, sería traicionar lo que sientes por ella y eso no está bien, Neville!

- Puede que no esté bien, pero sí puedo hacerlo. Después de todo, no soy el novio de Luna, sólo su admirador secreto y ella ni siquiera lo sospecha. Además, Hermione y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien y ella ha sido también muy atenta y amable conmigo desde que la conocí hace siete años. Puede que yo no le guste a ella…

"Y Hermione tampoco me gusta en ese sentido."- pensó el chico recordando cuando él mismo le había dicho a la castaña, que no estaba enamorado de ella a pesar de que la apreciaba mucho. Pero eso, Harry no lo sabía y Neville siguió con su estrategia para sacarle a Potter lo que él sospechaba que sentía el hijo de James y Lily por su mejor amiga-.

- Puede que yo no le guste a Hermione, pero estoy seguro que si le pido una cita, ella aceptará aunque sea para no herir mis sentimientos. Estoy seguro que Hermione diría "yo no siento lo mismo por ti", pero igualmente aceptaría la cita con tal de no hacerme daño.

- Dudo mucho que Hermione salga contigo o cualquier otro chico por el que no sienta nada más que amistad o compañerismo, Neville, pero si tú quieres creer que sí, yo no soy quién para quitarte la ilusión.

- Pues yo te aseguro Harry, que tu mejor amiga saldría conmigo por mucho que no estuviese enamorada de mí. Seguramente no podría besarla ni nada por el estilo, pero me encantaría pasar un rato con ella. Siempre es tan y tan amable conmigo…Y a mí eso me encanta. ¿Sabes? No todas las chicas me tratan tan bien como Hermione.

- Pues nada tío…- dijo Harry mirando a Neville en plan "ni borracho me creo que ella saldrá contigo"-. Pídele hoy una cita, a ver qué te contesta. Y si por casualidad te dice que no, entonces plantéale lo mismo que me has dicho a mí. Eso de…"pasemos un rato juntos aunque no nos demos besitos." ¿Lo mismo accede y todo? Venga ya, Neville, eso no te ocurrirá ni en tus mejores sueños.

- Jojojojojojoooooo

- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes si se puede saber?

- ¡Joooooojojoojoojoojooo!

- ¡Neville!

- ¡Juaajuajuajuajauja. Eres la monda Harry Potter, de veras que sí! Y a mí me caes genial, que lo sepas.

- Tú también me caes muy bien. De no haber sido así no me habría hecho tu amigo.

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo Harry?- dijo Longbottom sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-. Que por mucho que intentes disimularlo y por mucho que te empeñes en fingir que no te afectan los posibles novios que pueda tener Hermione…

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

- Yo sé que en el fondo, estás perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque no quieras reconocerlo ahora.

- Sí Neville, por supuesto. Estoy que no duermo con tanto pensar en Hermione-. Dijo Harry con clara ironía-. ¡Y los burros vuelan!

- En el mundo mágico, desde luego que sí.

- ¡Anda y vete a tomar viento!

- ¡Harry quiere a Hermione, Harry quiere a Hermione!

- ¡Neville basta!

- ¡Y ella no lo sospecha, mandan huevos!

- ¡Nevilleee!

- ¡No te preocupes Harry, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo!

- ¡Pero qué secreto ni qué narices. En ningún momento he dicho que ame a Hermione. Eso te lo has inventado tú. Y por mucho que intentes fastidiarme con el tema, no conseguirás hacerme enfadar!

- ¿Ah no?- dijo el chico riéndose de nuevo-. Pues yo creo que algo mosqueado sí que estás, porque se te están poniendo los ojos amarillos…

Harry gruñó y Longbottom se rió más aún.

- ¡Sólo falta que te crezcan los colmillos y me muerdas en el cuello. Jooojojjojjoo. Eso sí que no lo creo posible. Seguro que lo que me contaste antes era mentira! ¿Tú mordiendo a Hermione y bebiéndote su sangre como haría un vampiro? ¡Anda yaa!

En ese momento, los ojos de Harry pasaron del amarillo al dorado y Neville se quedó muerto de asombro cuando Harry no sólo gruñó sino que dijo con una voz amenazante y aterradora…

- ¡Basta ya o te juro por lo más sagrado que tú serás el siguiente a quien muerda!

- ¡Ay madre!- exclamó el chico ahora asustado-. ¡Era verdad lo de los colmillos!-. Entonces puso pose de disculpa y dijo con voz humilde-. ¡Lo siento Harry, perdóname. No pretendía hacerte enfadar así, sólo estaba de broma!

- ¡Pues no ha tenido ni pizca de gracia!- exclamó Harry aún gruñendo-. ¡Y ahora lárgate antes de que pierda el control y me lance sobre ti!

Neville no añadió más, simplemente salió corriendo y dejó a Harry solo en la enfermería.

Potter necesitó un tiempo hasta poder calmarse, cuando lo consiguió, sus cambios físicos desaparecieron y él volvió a la normalidad. Un poco después, se quedó repasando la conversación que había tenido con su amigo y compañero de casa. Entonces, su mente empezó a repasar lo que más le había impactado de la misma:

"¿Yo enamorado de Hermione? ¿Qué me gusta mi mejor amiga? ¿Qué siento por ella más que amistad? Sí claro…Lo que diga Neville. Si sabré yo lo que siento y no siento por ella…

Bueno vale, admito que es guapa y nunca la he considerado fea. Y cuando ella me preguntó aquello de… ¿Te gusto algo? Yo reconocí que algo sí, pero de ahí a que Neville suponga que la amo…Vamos…Que no, que no estoy enamorado de ella. Aunque sea verdad que Hermione ha sido siempre una amiga leal, sincera y fiel. Aunque también sea cierto que siempre me protege y que sabe consolarme y comprenderme mejor que nadie y que tiene muchísimas otras cosas buenas que no hemos nombrado ni Neville ni yo…No estoy enamorado de Hermione. Que no, que no y que no.

Aunque a veces…es verdad que se me acelera el corazón cuando ella me mira o me sonríe de manera especial…Bueno sí, la chica vale un imperio. Ahí estamos de acuerdo.

¿Pero yo enamorado de ella? ¿Lo estaré? ¿Y no lo quiero admitir o reconocer?

¿En serio es eso lo que según Neville me pasa? ¿Harry quiere a Hermione, sí? Pues si eso es así, acabo de enterarme. Este Neville y sus ideas. Ay…Ahora por su culpa me estoy comiendo la cabeza una tonelada.

Harry quiere a Hermione…Bueno sí, quererla sí que la quiero. Y cómo no la iba a querer si ella ha sido la primera persona que me ha enseñado lo que es querer a alguien. Cómo lo siente uno dentro, qué sensaciones se tienen cuando alguien te importa y le ves sufrir o agobiado por algo…Lo que debes hacer para consolar a un amigo o amiga…La verdad es que sin ella, sus consejos y su ejemplo continuo…Yo no habría aprendido tanto a ser mejor persona y amigo, eso…también lo tengo que reconocer.

Y que ella me quiere lo sé yo y todo el castillo e incluso el mundo mágico. ¡Hasta Voldemort lo sabía! De no ser así, Hermione no habría luchado como luchó y no habría arriesgado su pellejo tanto para protegerme de él y los Mortífagos. Hermione quiere a Harry y Harry quiere a Hermione. Mmmm…Pues…Lo mismo… ¿Sí? Mmm…No creo. ¿Y ella, podría sentir más que amistad por mí? Mmmm…Creo que tampoco.

Además, qué podría ver Hermione en mí que le despertase un amor distinto al amistoso. Si yo no me parezco en nada a las dos parejas que ha tenido hasta ahora. No levanto suspiros como sí despertaba Víctor y tampoco soy gracioso como Ron y…desde luego no tengo una gran familia como sí tiene mi mejor amigo. Amigo al que por cierto, ya le ajustaré las cuentas cuando me dejen salir de aquí. Mira que seguir deprimiendo y enfadando a Hermione incluso cuando eran novios…Si es que…Este Ron…Es para clavarle el diente y dejarle sin una gota de sangre. Eso sí, bebérmela no podría. Aunque escupirla…

Y respecto a Ginny…Morderla no, descuartizarla…A lo mejor sí.

Menudos disparates estoy pensando de Ron y Ginny. Se han portado con Hermione y conmigo como unos…mejor ni lo digo. Y si Ginny piensa que pasado un tiempo se me va a olvidar, va lista. Ésta es capaz de venir luego a disculparse y pedirme que retomemos la relación. Sí sí, espera bonita que la retomo. ¡Por supuesto mujer, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que volver con quien me ha despreciado y me ha llamado horripilante! Vamos, que no hay más chicas en Hogwarts en las que fijarme salvo en ti. ¡Anda y que te den por culo! Bueno no, no vaya a ser que le guste y todo. En fin…dejaré de pensar en estas cosas y me dormiré. La verdad es que tengo sueño…

Que yo amo a Hermione, que la amo. ¡Y ella me ama a mí! Seguro... Este Neville…Ay.

¡Cuando se lo cuente a Hermione va a alucinar en colores! Jójojoojojooo. Espero que no se olvide de venir a verme y darme las buenas noches… Ojalá me dé un beso en la frente, de esos suaves que sólo ella sabe dar. Hermione…Eres tan…tú…"

Ante el último pensamiento, Harry se colocó mejor en la cama y cerró los ojos dispuesto a quedarse dormido. Justo antes de conseguirlo, no fue un pensamiento lo que vino a su mente, sino una imagen de Hermione sonriéndole de manera dulce y acercando los labios a la frente de él. Eso también le hizo sonreír.

* * *

Cuando Hermione y los hermanos Morrison llegaron al castillo, cayó la noche. Ellos se despidieron en el Vestíbulo y cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto. Kenny y Kathleen se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios para preparar las cosas del día siguiente. Hermione por su parte, fue a su habitación de prefecta donde leyó un nuevo capítulo del libro sobre los Lipans que Hagrid le había prestado.

Ella tomó nota de todo lo que le pareció interesante pero no halló nada que le diese ni una pista sobre si podían o no detener la transformación en Harry.

Soltando un suspiro, la castaña dejó el libro y se fue a cenar.

A medio camino, se encontró con Ron y Ginny. Los dos Weasley pasaron de largo sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Hermione no quiso enfadarse, les conocía lo bastante para saber, que cuando estaban molestos, actuaban así.

Una vez sentada en la mesa de su casa, Neville llegó y se situó frente a ella al igual que había hecho por la mañana.

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola Neville.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

- He sobrevivido, gracias por preguntar.

- ¿A que no sabes qué?- dijo el chico moreno riéndose por lo bajo. Hermione intuyó que iba a contarle algo que no la dejaría indiferente-. Hace un rato he estado en la enfermería visitando a Harry y hemos tenido una conversación bastante interesante.- él volvió a reírse, Hermione le miró con atención.

- ¿De qué iba?

- De todo un poco-. Contestó Neville mirándola con interés-. Digamos que Harry me ha contado el ataque del Lipan, me ha enseñado la herida de su muslo derecho y también hemos hablado de cosas personales.

- ¿Qué te ha enseñado la herida?- preguntó ella con asombro-. Cuando Kathleen Morrison estuvo con él y pidió verla Harry se negó. Aunque bueno, sé que no se atrevió por timidez. Pero tú eres un chico así que supongo que a Harry no le importaría que la vieras.

- La verdad es que tiene un aspecto bastante feo. Pero la señora Pomfrey me dijo que estaba controlada. Le pregunté al salir de la enfermería y por cierto, me fui corriendo de allí porque Harry se enfadó conmigo y de repente los ojos se le pusieron dorados y le crecieron tanto las uñas como los colmillos. Llegué a sentir verdadero miedo de que me atacase. De hecho, el mismo Harry me dijo que me largase antes de que perdiera el control y saltara sobre mí.

- Y podría haber saltado-. Dijo la castaña con tranquilidad mientras pinchaba puré de patatas-. A mí me atacó el otro día y me clavó los colmillos en el cuello. Creo que ahora puedo decir, que entiendo cómo debieron sentirse las víctimas de Drácula.

- Entonces es verdad que se bebió tu sangre…- dijo Neville mirándola con claro asombro-. Harry me lo contó. ¿Sabes? Lo del ataque y también que te clavó las uñas. Y que a causa de eso, ahora tú tienes cosas de Lipan.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por eso te ha dejado Ron, porque ahora le pareces horripilante?

- Y también porque le doy asco-. Apuntó la castaña dejando el tenedor en el plato-. Él mismo me dijo aquello antes de romper conmigo.

- ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

- Por una parte…triste. Me dolió que me dejase. Por otra parte…aliviada. Me he dado cuenta que él no es el hombre de mi vida y…haber oído todas las cosas horribles que me dijo…ahora me dan igual. Tal y como te conté esta mañana, en estos momentos no quiero tener novio sino soledad. Necesito volver a mi antigua vida de soltera. Tener tiempo para mí y hacer lo que me dé la gana sin tener que estar pendiente de un novio.

- Harry también me contó que Ginny le había dejado porque le consideraba horripilante y que él tenía que vivir con el hecho de haberte contagiado. Porque por su culpa ahora tú tienes cosas de Lipan.

- Es cierto, las tengo. Aunque no en el mismo grado que las tiene Harry. Después de todo a mí no me mordió un Lipan completo sino sólo un chico que va camino de convertirse en algo parecido a uno.

- Y a pesar de eso, sigues a su lado.- dijo Neville con una sonrisa, de la misma manera que se lo dijo a Harry en la enfermería cuando le hablaba de lo buena amiga que había sido siempre Hermione para él.

- ¿Cuándo le he abandonado?- cuestionó la castaña agarrando un vaso de agua.

- Nunca-. Respondió Longbottom mirando cómo Hermione dejaba el vaso en la mesa, tras beberse el líquido-. Y eso es algo que yo mismo le dije a Harry. Lo fiel, leal, sincera y buena amiga que has sido siempre tanto para él como para mí. Y en la parte que me toca, siempre te estaré agradecido por ello. Pocas chicas me tratan tan bien como siempre lo haces tú, Hermione Granger.

- Para mí no es difícil tratarte bien, Neville Longbottom. Eres una buena persona y un mejor amigo aún. Y yo te aprecio mucho-. Ella le sonrió de manera dulce, el Gryffindor le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Sabes la otra cosa que estuve hablando con Harry?

- Soy toda oídos.

- De la posibilidad que él estuviese enamorado de ti.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione parpadeando con asombro-. Seguro que te dijo que no. Después de todo, no he sido yo quien ha ocupado la mente de mi mejor amigo desde el curso pasado. Más bien ha sido Ginny Weasley.

- Sí, eso mismo me dijo. Pero yo no quise rendirme y le puse a prueba. Estuve diciéndole que sí te amaba aunque no quisiera reconocerlo y…

- Al final Harry se cabreó y entonces salió su lado Lipan cuando estuvo a punto de atacarte. ¿Verdad?

- Exactamente, Hermione. Así fue.

- La próxima vez que quieras saber qué chica ama Harry, Neville…No pongas a prueba su paciencia diciéndole que está enamorado de mí. Pregúntale directamente qué chica le gusta y él mismo te responderá en el caso de que le interese alguna. Harry Potter no es de esa clase de chicos que soporte bromas con esos temas.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Y a ti, Hermione, te gusta Harry?

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Te gusta Harry o no?

- Por supuesto que me gusta, si no me cayese bien, no me habría hecho su amiga.

- Yo no me refería a ese tipo de gusto, Hermione y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

- Saberlo lo sé, pero no tengo ninguna gana de hablar contigo de esto en el Gran Comedor. Hay demasiados cotillas alrededor y lo último que necesito ahora mismo es que la gente se ponga a expandir rumores falsos sobre lo que siento o no por mi mejor amigo.

- Entonces…esperaré a que terminemos de cenar para continuar la charla.

- Siento decepcionarte, Neville, pero no podré charlar contigo hasta mañana. He quedado con Hagrid después de la cena y me interesa mucho no faltar a nuestra cita.

- ¿Tenéis algo entre manos?

- Más de un algo.

- ¿Puedo saber de qué va?

- Por el momento no.

- ¿Es peligroso?

- No, Neville, sólo vamos a hablar de algo que estamos investigando.

- Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Puedo ayudaros?

- Quizás más adelante, cuando sepamos exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos o cómo podemos solucionarlo.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Harry verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Crees que cuando se convierta en monstruo se pondrá a matar a gente o incluso a comérsela?

- No lo sé, Neville. Lo que sí sé es que no quiero que eso llegue a ocurrir. Sin embargo, es muy probable que suceda si no conseguimos encontrar una forma de detener su transformación completa.

- ¿Has visto alguna vez un Lipan, Hermione?

- Sólo en los libros.

- ¿Y cómo son?

- Enormes, fieros y muy peligrosos.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlos?

- Matándolos.

- Por las barbas de Merlín, si Harry se convierte en uno de ellos, entonces…

- Tendríamos que asesinarle para que él dejase de matar.

- ¿Y Harry lo sabe?

- Sí, yo misma se lo dije.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Conociéndole, supongo que le afectaría.

- Sí pero…lo aceptó. Es más, él mismo me pidió que le matase si se convertía en un asesino sediento de sangre. Conozco demasiado bien a mi mejor amigo para saber, que él no querrá vivir teniendo muertes en su conciencia.

- Contando con que recuerde lo que hizo siendo Lipan. Aunque lo dudo, él me contó que no tenía recuerdos de las cosas que hacía cuando estaba bajo el dominio de sus instintos Lipan.- Neville se acercó más a Hermione y en voz baja le preguntó…- ¿Es verdad que ha intentado aparearse contigo 2 veces?

- Sí, lo es.

- ¿Y aún así no te da miedo estar con Harry a solas?

- Cuando está con los instintos de Lipan, sí me da miedo. Pero me he dado cuenta que tengo…cierta influencia en él. Si me pongo mandona me hace caso. Bueno, me lo hizo en la única situación donde le di una orden hablándole muy seria.

- Bueno, eso no me asombra, Hermione. Harry Potter siempre ha obedecido todo lo que le has ordenado, se lo dijeras o no con voz seria.

- Lo que vivimos antes de darle la orden, también fue serio, Neville, pero no tengo ganas de contártelo.

- Como quieras, Hermione.

- Gracias por entenderlo.

- De nada. ¿Has terminado ya de cenar?

- Sí. ¿Y tú?

- Me falta el plátano, pero me lo tomaré por el camino. Voy a acompañarte hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Quiero seguir contándote cosas.

Tras levantarse los dos amigos, hicieron lo que Neville había propuesto. Y en cuanto salieron a los Terrenos del Lago, Longbottom se detuvo en el monumento circular de piedra y mirando a Hermione a los ojos, le preguntó…

- ¿Saldrías conmigo en una cita?

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Hermione mirándole asombrada.

- No me refiero a una cita amorosa ni nada por el estilo. De sobras sé que no te gusto de esa manera y tú sabes que tampoco siento eso por ti. A mí quien me gusta de verdad es Luna Lovegood. Pero no tengo el valor de decírselo y tampoco tengo mucha experiencia con las citas y como tú ya has salido con dos chicos…He pensado que podríamos tener una cita y así tú me enseñarías qué debe hacer un chico para hacer sentir a gusto a su pareja y de paso podrías darme consejos sobre cómo conseguir declararme a Luna sin que yo parezca tonto o incluso tartamudo. Porque cada vez que me acerco para saludarla o intentar empezar una conversación, no soy capaz de decir dos palabras coherentes. Y creo que Luna empieza a pensar que soy retrasado o algo por el estilo.

- No creo que piense eso, Neville-. Dijo Hermione con amabilidad-. Esa chica siempre ha estado muy rechazada por la gente del colegio. Lleva años soportando el acoso escolar que le hacen cuando le esconden las cosas o le dicen comentarios hirientes. Sin embargo, ella es capaz de seguir siendo ella misma y continuar con su personalidad extravagante por muy mal que se lo hagan pasar. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que Luna, es una persona admirable, además de buena y valiente. Porque hay que ser muy valiente para seguir siendo tú mismo a pesar de ver cómo te rechazan día a día.

- Hablas como si tú misma hubieses pasado por algo así, Hermione.

- ¿Sí verdad?

- O quizás lo dices porque tú siempre lo sabes todo. A veces creo que tu cerebro es una gran Biblioteca que nunca se acaba.

- No…- dijo la castaña riéndose un poco-. Simplemente he vivido mucho a pesar de tener sólo 18 años.

- Bueno sí, todo lo que tú y yo hemos pasado, nos ha hecho madurar más de lo normal.

- Y tener experiencias que te hacen incluso comprender lo que nadie entiende.

- Por eso nos comprendemos tan bien, Hermione.

- Pues mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo.

- ¿Saldrás conmigo entonces?

- ¿Sin besos en los labios ni nada por el estilo?

- Por supuesto. Sólo quiero tener un intento de cita amorosa con una buena amiga.

- Donde finjamos comportamientos de pareja pero sin llegar a hacer las cosas que sí hace una de verdad.

- Así podrías decirme qué hago bien y qué hago mal. Necesito estar puesto en esto antes de invitar a Luna a la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

- De acuerdo Neville-. Dijo Hermione mirándole con cariño sincero en sus ojos marrones-. Tendremos nuestra cita amorosa sin derecho a besos.

- ¡Sí!-. Exclamó el chico dando un salto de contento. Hermione se rió un poco-. ¡Sabía que aceptarías. Por eso se lo dije a Harry!

- ¿Qué qué?- parpadeó ella sintiéndose descolocada de repente-. ¿Le dijiste a mi mejor amigo que querías pedirme una cita y que yo aceptaría?

- ¡En efecto. Porque también le dije que tú y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien y que aunque yo no te gustase en ese sentido, tú dirías sí sólo por hacerme el favor de no rechazarme. Y Harry dijo que eso era imposible y que tú no saldrías con alguien por quien no sintieras algo más que amistad. Entonces yo insistí en que sí lo harías y que te iba a pedir la cita de todas formas. Y él se enfadó tela y por eso se le pusieron los ojos dorados y me dijo que me fuese antes de que me atacase!

- ¿Qué Harry se mosqueó porque yo no saldría con alguien por quien no sintiese más que amistad?- preguntó ella parpadeando de puro asombro.

- ¡No Hermione!- le dijo Neville riéndose divertido-. ¡No se enfadó por eso. Se enfadó por el simple hecho de que yo insistiera en que te pediría la cita cuando yo mismo le dije que por quien estaba interesado realmente era por Luna Lovegood. Entonces Harry me dijo que yo no podía pedirte una cita si me gustaba Luna. Y que hacer eso suponía traicionar lo que sentía por ella y como yo seguí diciéndole que te iba a pedir la cita igualmente y que seguro que tú aceptarías fue cuando perdió los nervios y le salieron los colmillos!

La castaña abrió la boca de puro asombro. Neville soltó una carcajada por lo bajo.

- Lo que me lleva a pensar…- dijo el chico Gryffindor colocando sus dos manos en los hombros de Hermione-. Que tu mejor amigo reaccionó así porque en realidad, estaba celoso. Y eso también me lleva a creer que está enamorado de ti. Aunque quizás, aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente. Por eso se empeñó tanto en negarme, que él no te ama y que yo estoy equivocado al pensar que sí lo hace.

- ¿Qué Harry…se empeñó en decir que no me amaba? Bueno…Por un lado es lógico que te lo diga porque…No creo que me haya amado jamás. A él primero le gustó Cho Chang y luego Ginevra Weasley. Por supuesto que no puede amarme si ha estado enamorado de dos chicas que no se parecen en nada a mí. Y que yo sepa, después de Ginny no le ha gustado nadie más porque entre otras cosas, Ginny ha roto con él hoy mismo y desde luego, eso ha sido un palo muy fuerte para Harry. Él estaba muy enamorado de ella…

- No Hermione, muy enamorado no creo que estuviera. Muy ilusionado sí. Créeme, él mismo me lo dijo.

- Pues ahora soy yo quien te dice que me parece imposible que Harry me ame. Además, yo no quiero que eso suceda. No en estos momentos. Lo último que necesito ahora es escuchar la declaración de amor de otro buen amigo. Qué digo buen amigo, el mejor que tengo. Después del desengaño que me he llevado con Ron…No quiero volver a involucrarme amorosamente con otro amigo. Por mucho que yo misma le quiera y por muy leal que sea hacia él. De verdad Neville, necesito un tiempo sin pareja.

- Te entiendo, Hermione. En serio.

- ¿Y cuándo quieres que tengamos la cita?

- Ah pues… ¿Qué tal mañana?

- No hay visita a Hogsmeade.

- Pero tengo la tarde libre.

- Yo no, Neville.

- ¿Y cuándo dispondrás de tiempo?

- A partir de las nueve. Tengo una hora libre antes de la cena. Después…haré guardia en la torre del reloj.

- Entonces quedaremos a las nueve. ¿Qué tal en el embarcadero? Ese lugar no suele frecuentarlo la gente. Allí podremos tener toda la intimidad que necesito para que me enseñes a comportarme en una cita y no quedar como un idiota delante de Luna.

- No te preocupes Neville…- dijo Hermione tocándole la mejilla con suavidad-. Tú nunca has sido idiota. Sólo tímido con las mujeres.

- Igual que Harry. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. Y si él ha conseguido perder la timidez suficiente para decirle a Ginny lo que sentía por ella, tú también serás capaz de reunir el valor necesario para declararle tu amor a Luna Lovegood.

- Gracias por tener tanta fé en mí, Hermione.

- De nada. Ahora debo dejarte-. Dijo ella bajando la mano y volviendo a adoptar una distancia prudencial respecto a Neville-. Tengo que reunirme con Hagrid. Nos veremos mañana en el desayuno. ¿De acuerdo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza mirándola sonriente.

- Que pases una buena noche, Neville.

- Lo mismo digo, Hermione-. Tirándole un beso, el chico se giró dispuesto a regresar al castillo. Antes de caminar hacia el puente de madera, miró feliz a Hermione y le dijo…- ¡Gracias también por haber aceptado la cita que no es cita!

- ¡De nada!- contestó la castaña riéndose animada-. ¡Lo he hecho porque eres mi amigo!

- ¡Yo también te quiero Hermione Granger!-. Contestó Neville en plan "¡Eres la mejor amiga que existe!" y con la misma, se marchó.

Poniendo rumbo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione se dispuso a visitar a su amigo semi gigante sin imaginar ni por un instante, lo que se encontraría al llegar.

* * *

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger-. Saludó Minerva McGonagall con su expresión seria y solemne de siempre-. Me alegro de verla, la estaba esperando.

- ¿Ocurre algo, directora?

- Me temo que sí, querida. Acompáñeme por favor.

Siguiendo a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, Hermione entró en la cabaña de Hagrid, encontrándose a su amigo semi gigante sentado en una de las butacas con expresión no sólo seria sino triste.

- Siéntate Hermione-. Dijo Hagrid dejando caer una lágrima, aunque la castaña sabía que ésa era sólo la primera de muchas que faltaban por caer.

Hermione vio cómo Minerva se agachaba de rodillas al lado de ella. Entonces, le agarró una mano y mirándola a los ojos marrones le dijo…

- Lamento mucho comunicarle, que su padre y madre han muerto.

- ¡Qué!- exclamó Hermione sintiendo cómo sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas-. ¿Cuándo, cómo, dónde?- cuestionó dejándolas caer.

- Esta misma tarde-. Dijo Minerva intentando controlar sus emociones mientras hablaba-. Me ha llegado una lechuza del Ministro de Magia. En el pergamino que me envió, me dice que a sus padres los atacaron en su propia casa. Aún no sé quién ha sido ni tampoco por qué motivo. El único que se me ocurre, es que querían hacerle daño a usted a través de sus padres.

- ¡Pues lo han conseguido!-. Pronunció Hermione rota de dolor y haciéndose una bola en la butaca-. ¡Por más que pienso ahora no se me ocurre un culpable. Todos los Mortífagos están muertos, maldita sea! ¡Pero yo le aseguro a usted y Hagrid que voy a investigar hasta saber la verdad. Y cuando dé con quienes fueron no habrá nada ni tampoco nadie que pueda impedirme que yo misma les mate con mis propias manos!

- Por favor querida, cálmese y no hable así. No es propio de usted…- dijo Minerva intentando tranquilizarla-. Entiendo perfectamente que esté furiosa y triste por la noticia que le acabo de dar, pero no quiero que se llene de odio y rencor, Hermione. Esos sentimientos no llevan a nada bueno y no me gustaría que usted cayese en el lado oscuro de la magia sólo porque tenga deseos de venganza.

- ¡Y qué pretende que haga si no!- dijo la castaña poniéndose en pie y mirando con furia a McGonagall-. ¡Quedarme aquí hasta terminar el colegio y luego olvidar que ahora soy huérfana y seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido! ¿Es eso lo que usted espera de mí?

- No querida-. Dijo Minerva levantándose también y colocándose delante de Hermione-. Le aseguro que yo misma investigaré lo necesario hasta saber la verdad. Y cuando la sepa, se la diré, se lo prometo. Pero usted prométame que no hará ninguna locura.

- Lo único que voy a prometerle por el momento…- dijo Hermione aún mirando furiosa a su profesora favorita-. Es que voy a esperar sus noticias-. McGonagall sonrió-. Pero también le digo aquí y delante de Hagrid, que no me quedaré quieta-. Entonces la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de la directora-. Porque esta misma noche voy a irme a casa, para ver en qué estado ha quedado. Entonces sabré si mis padres han muerto por culpa de un Mortífago desconocido o quizás por obra de algún asesino muggle. En mi mundo también existen las personas crueles, aunque no sean magos ni brujas.

Tras decir eso, Hermione caminó con ímpetu hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el pomo, escuchó la voz de Hagrid decirle…

- Iré contigo-. Y lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los pasos del semi gigante que estaba aproximándose a donde estaba ella. Quien estaba mirándole con verdadero agradecimiento tras sus ojos marrones.

- Un momento-. Dijo Minerva caminando también hacia ellos-. Si están decididos a irse…-apuntó poniéndose al fin delante de Hagrid y Hermione-. Debo decirles una cosa antes.

- ¿Qué no lo hagamos?- preguntó Hermione-. Porque si es eso o algo por el estilo, déjeme decirle profesora, que puede ahorrarse las palabras. Son mis padres y están muertos. Creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a presentarme en mi hogar y ver lo que ha ocurrido. Estoy segura de que en cuanto entre en mi casa, sabré si los han matado con magia o con métodos muggles. Si los asesinos han sido de mi especie, haré lo necesario para que los detengan y se haga justicia. Pero si por el contrario descubro indicios de que su muerte ha sido provocada con métodos mágicos, puede irse despidiendo de mí por el resto del curso. Mi misión ya no es graduarme, sino encontrar a quien los mató.

McGonagall asintió, demostrándole que lo entendía. Entonces colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de Hermione, la miró con cariño y le dijo…

- Lo único que quería decirle, señorita Granger, antes de que usted se marchara, era una frase. Pero ahora serán tres.

- Las escucharé, señora.

- La primera es…La entiendo y acepto su decisión. La segunda…Buena suerte. Y la tercera y más importante…La quiero, Hermione-. Dijo abrazándola fuerte y dejando caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo antes-. Por favor no lo olvide. Sé que la noticia que le he dado ha sido un golpe muy duro para usted. Y también sé que ahora usted piensa que está sola en el mundo, pero no es así querida. Aún me tiene a mí y también a Hagrid. Y no necesito decirle que también tiene al señor Potter y el señor Weasley.

Comprendo que usted tendrá ahora mismo muchísimos sentimientos de angustia, inseguridad, tristeza y desamparo además de furia. Pero no quiero que piense en aquellos que la harían convertirse en una bruja tenebrosa. Váyase a su mundo e investigue todo lo que necesite, pero le ruego…que tenga el suficiente dominio de sí misma como para no dejarse arrastrar por los deseos de venganza. Si usted se vuelve una criminal, se perderá tanto a sí misma que cuando quiera volver a ser la de antes ya no podrá. ¿Entiende lo que intento decirle Hermione?

- Sí señora-. Dijo la castaña retirándose las lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos marrones-. Gracias por preocuparse por mí y por decir que me quiere. Yo también la quiero, profesora McGonagall. Y también la admiro mucho. No se preocupe, le prometo que no cambiaré pese a los deseos de venganza que tengo en mi interior. Si usted me deja marchar esta misma noche, sólo estaré fuera hoy. Mañana regresaré y le diré lo que haya averiguado. Puede que a mis padres no les haya matado ningún Mortífago desconocido. Quizás fueron ladrones que se vieron sorprendidos por ellos y decidieron asesinarlos para que no les denunciaran más tarde. Hay gente muggle que se porta así en mundo, señora. Y yo sólo quiero saber si los culpables pertenecen al mundo muggle o mágico.

- Entonces averígüelo-. Añadió Minerva dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza-. Márchese ahora y mañana vuelva a Hogwarts, se lo ruego. El colegio no es lo mismo sin usted, Hermione. Y no olvide que Harry la necesita, querida.

- ¿Harry?- cuestionó Hermione apartándose de McGonagall un poco.

- La he puesto al corriente de lo que le ha ocurrido con el Lipan-. Dijo Hagrid al lado de las dos mujeres-. No podía ocultárselo más tiempo, Hermione. Es la directora del colegio y debe estar informada de todo lo que ocurre en Hogwarts.

- Además…- apuntó McGonagall mirando a Hermione-. Tengo mis propios medios para estar al corriente de muchas cosas aunque nadie me haya informado.

- ¿Quiere usted decir que sabía lo del Lipan antes de que Hagrid se lo dijera?- preguntó la castaña mirando a Minerva con asombro.

- Sí-. Confesó la profesora con satisfacción-. Como también sé que Harry la atacó cuando le clavó 5 uñas en la cintura, Hermione. Y por supuesto sé que usted tiene cosas de Lipan, pero no al mismo grado que Harry. Madame Pomfrey me aseguró que el antídoto que le administró a usted, evitaría que se convirtiese en un Lipan completo. Por desgracia, no puede borrar la carga genética que ya forma parte de su ADN, señorita Granger.

- Entonces tendré cosas de Lipan hasta el día que me muera…Yo pensaba que si matábamos al Lipan que contagió a Harry, la infección desaparecería. Y que a mí me ocurriría lo mismo porque después de todo Harry es el huésped del gen Lipan y yo sólo he recibido una parte de él.

- Si lo que usted dice pudiera ser cierto, señorita Granger…- continuó McGonagall-. Eso implicaría que para detener la infección en usted, deberíamos matarla al igual que mataríamos al Lipan original que atacó a Harry.

Al oír el razonamiento, Hermione miró asustada a Minerva. La anciana profesora colocó una mano en el hombro de la castaña y le dijo…

- No se angustie con cosas que aún no han sucedido. Le prometo que antes de llegar a ese punto, haremos con usted y el señor Potter todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que sus respectivas infecciones no les lleve a cometer actos que no harían si fuesen ustedes mismos.

- Pero si no hay nada que pueda detener el contagio de Harry-. Dijo Hermione-. Yo misma lo he leído en el libro de los Lipans que me prestó Hagrid. Incluso busqué si había alguna manera de detener la transformación. Y no existe, señora. Es igual que con la maldición del hombre lobo. Cuando la víctima es atacada, el gen de la bestia se introduce en la sangre del herido y la persona ya no es persona sino mitad humano mitad animal.

- En efecto-. Dijo ahora Hagrid-. Lo que no sabéis ninguna de las dos, es que cuando se mata al lobo, queda sólo el hombre. Y al hombre sí se le puede controlar. Puede que no haya un antídoto para evitar la transformación de hombre a lobo o de hombre a Lipan. Pero sí existen remedios para controlar a un hombre medio humano media bestia.

Hermione no añadió nada, sólo miró asombrada a Hagrid. El cuál, tras decirle a Minerva "nos veremos mañana", agarró a Hermione de un brazo y la sacó de la cabaña.

Hagrid la llevó a un cobertizo que estaba oculto entre unos árboles. Dentro de él y tapada con una sábana, estaba su moto voladora. El buen hombre retiró la tela y sacó al exterior el transporte mágico. Cuando Hermione la vio iluminada por la luz de la luna, se emocionó.

- ¿Vas a llevarme en la misma moto en la que rescataste a Harry del faro donde le tenían sus tíos?- preguntó con nuevas lágrimas pero ahora de alegría.

- Sí-. Dijo Hagrid con clara ilusión en su rostro bondadoso-. Pensé que te gustaría montar en ella.

- ¡No puedo decirte cuánto!- exclamó la castaña sonriendo animada por primera vez, desde que recibió la noticia de la muerte de sus padres-. Si me vas a llevar en lo mismo que transportarte a Harry, eso quiere decir que me quieres casi tanto como a él. ¿Verdad?

- No Hermione-. Dijo Hagrid acariciándole el pelo castaño-. No te quiero casi tanto como a Harry, te quiero igual que quiero a Harry.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó la castaña dándole un abrazo. Hagrid se agachó lo suficiente para que ella pudiese hacerlo cómodamente.

- Gracias a ti en todo caso…- dijo su amigo devolviéndole el abrazo-. Eres de las pocas personas que he conocido en este mundo mágico, que me respeta y quiere lo suficiente como para no sólo haberme ofrecido su amistad sino haberlo hecho de manera incondicional. Una vez se lo dije a Harry y ahora te lo diré a ti: Eres alguien muy especial, señorita Granger. No cambies nunca. ¿De acuerdo?

- No lo haré-. Pronunció la castaña llorando emocionada-. Yo tampoco quiero que cambies nunca, Hagrid. Y no me des las gracias por quererte y respetarte, ni tampoco por haberte ofrecido mi amistad. Yo soy quien debería agradecerte todo eso. Y si te quiero y respeto…es porque no me cuesta ningún trabajo hacerlo. Yo no elegí quererte ni respetarte, simplemente lo hice porque me salió de aquí-. Dijo tocándose el corazón-. Cualquiera que se tome la molestia de conocerte, Rubeus Hagrid, le será imposible no quererte y no sentir un verdadero respeto por ti, guardabosques de Hogwarts.

Hermione escuchó a Hagrid sollozar alto y con ganas. Entonces se apartó cuando Hagrid hizo lo mismo para sacar un pañuelo con el que sonarse la nariz.

- Y ahora si no te queda nada más que añadir…- dijo el semi gigante recuperando la compostura-. Sólo me queda decirte una cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡Sube pequeñaja!- pronunció Hagrid señalando la moto voladora.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada alegre al oír ese "pequeñaja" que sólo le decía Hagrid. Ella no lo pensó ni un segundo. Una vez que su amigo se hubo situado, él inclinó un poco la moto para ponerla a la altura de la castaña y ella montó detrás de Hagrid agarrándose a su cintura con las dos manos.

- ¡Estoy lista!

- ¡Agárrate fuerte Hermione y si tienes vértigo cierra los ojos!

- ¡No te preocupes por mí Hagrid, podré soportarlo!

Sin esperar más, Hagrid puso en marcha la moto y antes de que Hermione se lo esperase, comenzaron a ascender al cielo estrellado.

Fue un viaje que Hermione disfrutó como pocas cosas había disfrutado en su vida. Y cuando llegaron a la parte muggle del cielo de Londres, Hermione lanzó un hechizo para hacerles invisibles.

Hagrid aterrizó en el jardín de la casa de los padres de Hermione sin hacer ni un solo ruido gracias al hechizo Silencio que también había hecho su amiga.

- Sígueme Hagrid-. Dijo la Gryffindor sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica de Gryffindor-. Sé que no hace falta que te lo diga pero…no hagas ningún ruido. ¿De acuerdo?

El semi gigante asintió y tras ver cómo Hermione abría la puerta de su casa aplicando el Alohomora, pasó al interior cerrando la puerta lo más delicadamente que pudo.

Hermione pulsó el interruptor de la luz y Hagrid se encontró con el Hall. Siguiendo a su amiga, tiró a la derecha y llegó al Salón.

- Qué bonito-. Pronunció al ver la decoración. Hermione no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupada oteando el alrededor.

- No veo nada raro por aquí-. Dijo ella-. Miraré en la cocina.

De nuevo, Hagrid siguió a Hermione y como ocurrió con el Salón, no encontraron nada raro ni tampoco signos de lucha o rastros de sangre.

- Quizás los mataron arriba, en su dormitorio-. Comentó la castaña sintiendo cómo nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos marrones-. ¿Me acompañas por favor?

- Por supuesto-. Dijo Hagrid agarrando una de sus manos-. Y si quieres llorar toda la noche, puedes hacerlo Hermione.

- Gracias-. Pronunció ella mirándole agradecida.

- De nada. Ahora sube, yo te seguiré. Así te cubriré las espaldas si algo inesperado sucede.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a ascender la escalera que conducía a la planta superior donde estaban los dormitorios.

La casa de la castaña tenía 3. Pero uno de ellos funcionaba como despacho, ya que ella era hija única y ese tercer dormitorio sobraba.

Al entrar en el despacho lo vieron todo en perfecto orden. Y al mirar en el siguiente dormitorio que era el de matrimonio tampoco vieron nada extraño ni con signos de violencia.

- ¿Quizás ocurrió en tu habitación?- preguntó Hagrid extrañado de no haber visto nada raro todavía.

- ¿Por qué los matarían allí?- cuestionó Hermione mirando a su amigo-. No tendría sentido. Mis padres no necesitaban entrar en mi dormitorio. Ellos siempre lo cierran cuando estoy en el colegio.

- Miremos de todas formas.

Un poco después, llegaron a la puerta. Hermione la abrió y encendió la luz.

- Nada-. Dijo ella mirando a Hagrid-. Esto no tiene sentido. En la planta baja no hemos visto signos de violencia ni rastros de sangre, tampoco por las habitaciones. Sólo nos quedan los dos cuartos de baño y el garage.

- ¿Dónde están los baños?

- Hay uno dentro de la habitación de matrimonio de mis padres y el otro está al final del pasillo por el que hemos caminado para entrar en los dormitorios.

- ¿Cuál quieres visitar primero?

- El del pasillo.

Sin añadir más, Hermione dejó su dormitorio y se encaminó seguida de Hagrid, hacia el cuarto de baño.

Él sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y muerta de miedo por lo que pudiera encontrarse, pero también sabía que si se ponía histérica o se desmayaba, se haría cargo de ella.

"No es la primera vez que la cuido."- pensó Hagrid caminando detrás de Hermione-. "Y la verdad es que no me cuesta ningún trabajo hacerlo. Después de todo, Hermione también ha cuidado de mí cuando lo he necesitado. Incluso se ha encargado de Grawp en una ocasión en que le pedí hacerlo. Ella no se merece esto. Es una persona demasiado buena para que tenga que pasar por algo semejante. Maldito sea quien se haya atrevido a quitarles la vida a los padres de esta mujer excepcional. Si las autoridades muggle o mágica no se encargan de hacer justicia, yo mismo buscaré a los asesinos y les borraré de la faz de la Tierra, lo juro."

- Hemos llegado-. Dijo Hermione sacando a Hagrid de sus pensamientos-. ¿Preparado?

Él asintió. La puerta chirrió al abrirse y en menos de dos segundos, Hagrid contempló un pequeño cuarto de baño consistente en un espejo, un lavabo, un váter y un plato de ducha con mampara de cristal ahumado. Y en esa estancia, como en las otras, no había absolutamente nada que indicase un asesinato.

- Sólo nos queda volver a la habitación de mis padres y mirar en su cuarto de baño-. Pronunció Hermione de nuevo-. Y también volver a la planta baja, acabo de acordarme que no hemos mirado en la Salita de estar ni tampoco en el sótano.

- ¿Ahí es donde está el garage?

- No, Hagrid. El garage está en el jardín-. Sin añadir otra cosa, Hermine y Hagrid abandonaron el baño pequeño y regresaron al dormitorio de los padres.

Al revisar la estancia tampoco vieron nada. Era como si ni siquiera lo hubiesen usado. Todo estaba limpio y en perfecto orden.

- Bajemos a la Salita de Estar-. Dijo Hagrid-. ¿Dónde está? Antes no la vi.

- Justo en frente del Salón, en la parte izquierda de la casa.

- Tu casa es muy grande, Hermione. Y también bonita-. Comentó Hagrid mientras seguía a su amiga por el hogar-. Se nota a leguas que es una casa llena de amor-. Pronunció mirando las fotos que había por los muebles y las paredes. En algunas estaban los padres de Hermione. En otras se la veía a ella con ellos y en otras estaba ella sola, siempre sonriendo-. Has sido una niña feliz. ¿Verdad?- cuestionó al entrar en la Salita de estar y ver un retrato de ella, riéndose ampliamente.

- Sí cuando estaba con ellos-. Dijo la castaña limpiándose una nueva lágrima que cayó al contemplar la foto que estaba mirando Hagrid-. En esa foto yo tenía 6 años. Y me reía porque mi padre estaba haciendo tonterías para alegrarme. Se me había caído un diente y al ver la sangre me asusté y comencé a llorar. Mamá intentó animarme diciéndome que por la noche vendría el hada de los dientes y me pondría un regalo bajo la almohada. Pero eso no me consolaba. La boca me dolía y no dejaba de sangrar.

Entonces mi padre me llevó al baño y me hizo beber agua y escupirla en el lavabo para enjuagarme. Me explicó que los dientes se caían para dejar paso a los definitivos que toda persona tiene cuando empieza a hacerse mayor. Y que eso de perder un diente era bueno porque significaba que yo estaba creciendo. Al comprender lo importante que era mudar los dientes comencé a calmarme. Pero mi padre no estaba satisfecho. Quería verme reír, así que me sacó del baño y me llevó al Salón, donde estaba mi madre. Él le dijo que trajese la cámara de fotos y yo le miré sin entender por qué quería sacar fotos en ese momento.

- Y cuando tu madre trajo la cámara fue cuando tu padre empezó a hacer el tonto para alegrarte. ¿Verdad?

Hermione asintió dejando salir una leve sonrisa.

- Recuerdo que en una de sus tonterías, hizo como que se golpeaba la frente con la pared. Y puso una cara de dolor tan cómica que no pude evitar reírme a lo bestia. Entonces él le dijo a mamá "¡Ahora Jane!" y ella me sacó la foto. Mis padres decían…que las fotos son recuerdos de grandes momentos de nuestra vida. Y ahora yo puedo decir que eso es verdad. Porque todas las fotos que tenemos en casa, son recordatorios de cosas importantes y felices que nos han pasado tanto a mis padres como a mí.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, Hermione. ¿Dónde miramos ahora?

- En el sótano. Para bajar hay que acceder por una puerta que está en la cocina.

Al igual que había hecho antes, Hagrid la siguió. Deseando interiormente que esta vez, encontrasen algo que les diese una pista de lo que podría haber pasado. Pues no era nada normal que la casa estuviese en perfecto orden si se había cometido un crimen.

"A no ser…"- pensó el semi gigante bajando las escaleras que conducían al sótano-. "Que se hayan tomado la molestia de limpiar la casa tanto como para no dejar ni una sola prueba de lo que ha sucedido. Y si eso ha sido así, querrá decir que a los padres de Hermione no los mató una sola persona, sino varias."

- Hagrid-. Dijo la voz de Hermione llamando su atención.

- Estoy detrás de ti. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No hay luz.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Dónde está el interruptor?

- Hay dos. Uno al principio y otro al final de las escaleras. El primero no lo pulsé porque veía bien. Pero el último debería iluminar la planta baja del sótano y no funciona. A ése sí le he dado.

- ¿Podría ser un cortocircuito?

- Es posible. Voy a comprobarlo. ¡Lumos!

La punta de la varita de Hermione se iluminó, dejando salir la suficiente luz para alumbrar un poco la estancia. Ella terminó de bajar los últimos peldaños y comenzó a caminar por el sótano seguida de Hagrid. Que estaba en absoluto silencio mientras la acompañaba.

- Nada por aquí-. Dijo la castaña llegando a la primera parte del sótano-. Si seguimos recto llegaremos al cuadro eléctrico.

Un poco después, Hermione se encontraba abriendo la puerta del aparato que ocultaba los interruptores de toda la conexión eléctrica de la casa. Ella subió el interruptor general del sótano, que estaba bajado y al hacerlo, la estancia se iluminó. Entonces Hagrid se giró y al hacerlo pronunció un claro…

- Oh no…

Que hicieron comprender a la castaña que él había descubierto algo.

- ¿Qué has visto Hagrid?- cuestionó Hermione oculta tras su espalda.

- Algo que tú no deberías ver jamás-. Dijo su amigo girándose y tapándole los ojos con una mano. Entonces la cogió en brazos y usó la otra mano para apoyar la cara de Hermione en su cuello, haciendo algo de fuerza para que ella no pudiese despegarla.

- ¡Hagrid déjame mirar!- pidió Hermione mientras sentía cómo él caminaba deprisa hacia las escaleras.

- No-. Fue todo lo que él dijo apresurando aún más sus pasos.

- ¡Hagrid por favor!- rogó ella llorando esta vez-. ¡Quiero ver lo que tú has visto. Quizás sea horrible, seguramente me causará impacto, pero quiero verlo. Son mis padres Hagrid! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- Créeme, Hermione, lo entiendo-. Pronunció Hagrid subiendo los escalones-. Pero entiende tú algo…- dijo una vez que hubo salido del sótano y cerrado la puerta-. Lo que hay ahí abajo no es algo que debas ver ni tampoco recordar-. Añadió con lágrimas en los ojos y apartando la cara de Hermione de su propio cuello. Entonces ella le miró.

- Llevo siete años de mi vida viviendo cosas que no debería ver ni recordar. Sobre todo las que han tenido relación con Voldemort y sus Mortífagos-. Dijo la castaña intentando convencerle de que podía afrontar lo que fuera-. Vi cómo moría Sirius tras aquél velo mágico cuando estábamos en el Departamento de Misterios. Vi también cómo Voldemort torturaba a Harry durante la batalla final. Me he visto a mí misma matando a varios Mortífagos y tengo grabado en la memoria la expresión de sus caras. Como si no pudiesen creerse que una chica de diecisiete años que tenía entonces pudiera vencerles.

- Lo que yo he visto ahí abajo no tiene nada que ver con eso. Sin embargo puedo decirte, que será una visión que nunca olvidaré, Hermione. No quiero que tú lo recuerdes también. Por mucho que sean tus padres, has de comprender algo: quédate con los recuerdos bonitos que tienes de tu vida con ellos. Eso es todo lo que necesitas ahora.

- Te equivocas, Hagrid. Lo que yo necesito es saber lo que les ha sucedido.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, Hermione. Los han matado. De una manera horrible. Una forma que ningún ser humano debería haber empleado con otro. Lo único que puedo decirte…Es que no quiero que veas lo que yo he visto. Te aseguro pequeña que lo hago por tu bien. Te quiero lo suficiente como para no dejarte contemplar algo que podría traumatizar hasta la persona con más entereza que yo haya conocido. Y esa persona eres tú.

- Gracias…- dijo Hermione acurrucándose más en él.

Al sentirla menos tensa, Hagrid aflojó su agarre sobre ella. Él creyó que Hermione lloraría o algo por el estilo. Lo que nunca llegó a imaginar Hagrid fue que Hermione aprovecharía esa pérdida de fuerza, para dejarse caer y levantarse lo suficientemente rápido como para salir corriendo hacia el sótano.

- ¡Hermione no!- gritó Hagrid corriendo detrás de ella-. ¡No lo hagas por favor, no bajes ahí!

Sus ruegos fueron inútiles. Con un potente salto, la castaña evitó los últimos escalones y aterrizó de pie en el suelo del sótano. Ella volvió a la parte del cuadro eléctrico y cuando ladeó la cara recordando hacia dónde había estado mirando Hagrid antes, se quedó helada de la impresión.

Allí mismo, colgados de dos vigas del techo, estaban los cuerpos de su padre y su madre. Llenos de sangre y con signos claros de tortura.

Con el cuerpo lleno de temblores por el horror que sentía, Hermione dio varios pasos acercándose más a quienes la habían traído al mundo.

Su mano se estiró lo suficiente hasta tocar la pierna de su padre, que estaba colgando por encima de su cabeza castaña.

- Pero quién…ha podido haceros algo así-. Dijo ella llorando sin medida mirando tanto a su padre como a su madre. Entonces olió a pelo quemado y se dio cuenta que tanto uno como otro, tenían signos de haber sido electrocutados-. Oh no…- pronunció al contemplar cómo además tenían varios agujeros por el pecho-. ¿Es que no tuvieron bastante con daros descargas que también tenían que apuñalaros? ¡Pero qué clase de asesino es éste!- Exclamó gritando y dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo-. ¡Por qué a vosotros. Por qué así!

Entonces lanzó un "¡Ahhhh!" tan alto, que Hagrid pensó que luego se quedaría muda.

- ¡Hermione!- la llamó él cuando consiguió llegar hasta ella. La castaña no contestó, sólo se puso en pie y justo al hacerlo, se desmayó.

Tal y como había hecho antes, Hagrid la cogió en brazos. Él no quiso reanimarla, sólo sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

Con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga, el semi gigante echó a correr como si fuese a él a quien persiguieran. Y en cuanto salió del sótano, corrió hasta el Salón, agarrando dos marcos de fotos. Uno era el que había visto con Hermione. La otra era sólo de los padres de ella. Hagrid quería llevárselas a Hogwarts, para que Hermione pudiese ver a sus padres en un aspecto que no fuese el de dos personas con caras de sufrimiento.

De madrugada, la moto del semigigante aterrizó en el suelo de los terrenos del lago. Con Hermione aún sin sentido, él volvió a su cabaña, esperando que McGonagall estuviese allí.

Al abrir la puerta vio su hogar vacío y comprendió que la anciana profesora estaría en el castillo.

Hagrid caminó hacia Hogwarts, subiendo las colinas como si aquello no le costara en absoluto, ni aún llevando un peso muerto como era ahora Hermione Granger. Que tenía la cara caída hacia atrás con una expresión de shock absoluto.

- Vas a ponerte bien-. Dijo el semi gigante sintiendo cómo dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos marrones-. Lo peor ya ha pasado. Has visto lo que necesitabas. Ahora sólo tienes que despertar y ser tú de nuevo-. Pronunció colocando la cara de Hermione en el cuello de él y sin dejar de llorar mientras caminaba-. No hay derecho…- añadió mientras se acercaba al monumento de piedra que había antes de llegar al puente de madera-. No hay derecho a algo así. Cómo puede haber gente tan mala como para cometer un acto semejante.

Aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hagrid caminó hasta divisar el puente de madera que daba acceso a las puertas del colegio. Los sonidos de los pasos del semi gigante se hicieron más fuertes cuando sus piernas comenzaron a correr una vez que hubo entrado en Hogwarts. Sólo se detuvieron cuando su dueño divisó la enfermería. Entonces, Hagrid pronunció un alto y claro "¡Poppy!" que podrían haber despertado hasta a un muerto.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió revelando la cara adormilada de la enfermera más eficiente que tenía la institución escolar. Ella no necesitó preguntar "¿qué ocurre Hagrid?", sólo tuvo que ver la cara de angustia que tenía su amigo semi gigante, antes de apartarse lo suficiente como para dejarle pasar.

El guardabosque de Hogwarts no tardó nada en entrar en la estancia y correr hasta la habitación de las camas, donde dejó a Hermione en un lecho que estaba al lado del de Harry Potter. Quien estaba durmiendo desde hacía horas.

Al ver la expresión de la cara inconsciente de Hermione, la señora Pomfrey entendió que algo horrible le había sucedido a la Gryffindor para provocarle un susto considerable. Más no necesitó preguntar qué porque antes de pronunciar palabra, escuchó la voz de Hagrid decirle…

- Durante la tarde han asesinado a los padres de Hermione en su propia casa. McGonagall nos lo contó. Hermione y yo fuimos hasta el hogar de ella para ver si podíamos descubrir algo. Lo que no pensábamos ni por asomo era encontrarnos al padre y la madre colgados de una de las vigas del sótano, con claros signos en sus cuerpos de haber sido electrocutados en las piernas y apuñalados en el pecho.

- ¿Có…mo has dicho?- pronunció Madame Pomfrey completamente impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- He dicho…Que a los padres de Hermione Granger los han asesinado de una forma horrible y cruel, Poppy. Ignoro si fueron criminales del mundo muggle o mágico, pero no creo que fuesen Mortífagos. Todos murieron en la guerra. Y si queda alguno por ahí que no conozcamos, no creo que se moleste en usar esos métodos a la hora de matar a dos muggles. Esto ha sido obra de algún enfermo mental. Uno que no sólo está loco sino que es cruel en extremo. ¿Crees que podrás reanimar a Hermione antes de que amanezca?

- Por supuesto que puedo, Hagrid-. Dijo la enfermera remangándose las mangas de su camisa larga, para empezar a tratar a la Gryffindor de inmediato-. Aunque yo preferiría que descansara el resto de la noche, considero más prudente despertarla para que ella misma nos diga cómo se siente. Además, debo verla consciente para comprobar si está bien. Tengo que mirarle los ojos, ver si las pupilas están dilatadas, si ella responde a ciertos estímulos que usaré para ver sus reflejos…Y todo eso no puedo hacerlo si ella sigue inconsciente.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

- No Hagrid, gracias de todas formas.

- ¿Y puedo quedarme o tengo que salir para que la desvistas como hiciste en su momento con Harry?

- Puedes quedarte, Hagrid, ahora mismo no necesito desnudar a la señorita Granger. Presiento que no tiene ninguna herida física, sólo psíquica. Y para tratar ese tipo de dolencia, no necesito quitarle la ropa al paciente, sólo hacerle hablar y escuchar cómo se siente.

- Pues empieza ya por favor, no me gusta ver así a Hermione.

- Tranquilo Hagrid-. Dijo Poppy dándole un apretón en la mano como muestra de apoyo y comprensión-. Ella se recuperará, siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte y valiente con unas inmensas ganas de vivir, igual de fuertes que las que tiene Harry Potter. Quien por cierto ya tiene mejor color que esta mañana.

- No quiero sonar desconsiderado ni nada por lo que voy a decir ahora, Poppy, pero en estos momentos…Harry Potter es la última de mis preocupaciones. Quien de verdad me importa es la mujer que yo mismo he traído inconsciente. Se desmayó justo después de ponerse en pie. Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando vio los cuerpos colgados de sus padres. Y los vio sin que yo quisiera. Yo les vi primero y para evitarle a ella el sufrimiento, le tapé los ojos con una mano y la cogí en brazos. Entonces subí las escaleras corriendo para sacarla del sótano. Pero luego Hermione se liberó y saltó de mis brazos al suelo y volvió a entrar en el sótano. Cuando llegué hasta ella estaba gritando con todas sus ganas. Creo que no he oído jamás gritar a nadie tan alto y de manera tan sentida, como gritaba ella.

- No me extraña nada que lo hiciera. Creo que cualquier persona reaccionaría igual que la señorita Granger si se hubiese encontrado con los cuerpos sin vida de sus progenitores, colgando de una viga del techo.

- Y no sólo eso, sino con signos claro de haber sufrido una tortura horrible y dolorosa.

- ¿Tenéis alguna pista de quién ha podido ser?

- Ninguna todavía. Pero Hermione le dijo a Minerva que en su mundo muggle, existían personas que eran muy crueles y malvadas. Quizás el asesino no pertenece a nuestro mundo después de todo. Espero que pronto lo atrapen y le den su merecido. Cualesquiera que pueda ser dentro de las leyes que tengan los muggles.

- Pues yo lo único que espero ahora mismo es que la poción que acabo de inyectarle a Hermione, la despierte antes de que caiga en un sueño tan profundo del que no despierte ni con la medicina mágica.

- ¿Quieres decir, que podría morirse aún estando desmayada?

- Ahora mismo no sé si está desmayada o en coma, Hagrid. Su estado aparenta las dos cosas. Respira muy despacio, su cuerpo no se mueve. Ni si quiera sus ojos cerrados lo hacen. Y de todos es sabido que cuando una persona sueña, los ojos se mueven en determinados momentos del sueño. Los de Hermione están tan quietos como los de una estatua. Y eso es algo que me preocupa.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos si ha caído en coma?

- Sólo si los remedios que estoy empleando en ella no surten efecto.

- ¿Qué puede ocurrirle a Hermione si cae en el coma ese del que estás hablando?

- Que podría estar días, meses o incluso años, bajo ese sueño profundo hasta que su cerebro decidiera despertarla o hasta que su corazón quisiera pararse de repente.

- ¿Has tenido alguna vez algún estudiante en coma, Poppy?

- En el colegio no. Pero cuando estudiaba enfermería hice mis prácticas en San Mungo y allí sí vi a varios pacientes en coma. Son como durmientes eternos. Muy pocos despiertan. Y algunos cuando lo hacen, tienen el cerebro dañado y ya no vuelven a ser los mismos que fueron antes de caer en el coma profundo.

- ¿Puede recuperarse una persona aunque tenga el cerebro dañado?

- Puede volver a hablar, pero a veces no puede caminar. Y en otras…aunque ande y camine se nota a leguas que algo más le ocurre. Porque sus movimientos y expresiones no son los propios de una persona que está completamente bien sino los de una persona con problemas cerebrales. ¿Entiendes?

- Quieres decir… ¿Qué Hermione podría despertar y ser disminuida psíquica de repente?

- Sí Hagrid, pero espero de corazón que algo así no le ocurra a ella. Con la muerte de sus padres ya ha tenido suficiente.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en esa opinión, Poppy.

- Mira…- dijo la enfermera para que Hagrid se acercase más a donde estaban las dos mujeres-. Parece ser que los ojos de Hermione se están moviendo un poco. Quizás esté soñando después de todo. Eso es bueno, Hagrid. Creo que puedo decir que el coma está descartado.

- No cantemos victoria tan pronto, Poppy, aún no ha despertado.

- Puede que pronto lo haga-. Pronunció la enfermera mágica contemplando cómo Hermione se movía inquieta en la cama donde estaba tumbada.

La cabeza de la castaña iba de un lado a otro mostrando así la angustia que ella sentía en su estado inconsciente y cuando tanto Hagrid como Pomfrey oyeron aquél…"No no" que dijeron los labios de ella, supieron que estaba viendo algo desagradable en su sueño. Terminaron de confirmarlo, cuando Hermione abrió los ojos pronunciando un alto "¡Papá mamá noooo!" que también despertó a Harry. El cuál, se encontraba de lado y de cara a su mejor amiga. Y cuando la vio sentada en la cama y con el cuerpo lleno de temblores, supo que sufría un ataque de nervios tremendo.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- dijo levantándose con rapidez de la cama y sentándose en el filo de la de Hermione-. Hermione…- dijo mirándola agitarse-. ¿Qué te pasa, por qué gritas así?- preguntó con clara preocupación. Él le retiró el pelo de la cara y cuando vio la expresión de ella, sintió que su corazón se rompía de repente.

- ¡No no no no no no no no!- gritó Hermione de cara a Harry pero sin mirarle realmente. Tenía la vista perdida en un punto que ninguno de ellos enfocaba. Era como si sólo ella pudiese ver lo que estuviese contemplando.

- Señor Potter…- dijo Poppy en tono suave para no alterar más a la castaña-. Retírese de la cama y vuelva a la suya, tengo que calmar a la señorita Granger y con usted delante de ella, no puedo hacerlo.

- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que alguien me diga qué le pasa a Hermione. Por qué no deja de llorar y llamar a sus padres y por qué tiene la mirada perdida.

- Han asesinado a sus padres, Harry-. Dijo Hagrid aún contemplando la cara sufriente de la castaña-. Ocurrió durante la tarde. McGonagall nos lo dijo hace horas. Hermione y yo fuimos a su casa para investigar y allí nos encontramos a su padre y madre colgados de dos vigas del sótano. Tenían signos claros de haber sido torturados con electricidad y un arma afilada. Creemos que los apuñalaron. Pero no tenemos ni idea quién pudo hacerlo ni tampoco por qué.

- Mortífagos no, desde luego-. Dijo Harry aún mirando a Hermione llorando desconsolada-. Todos murieron en la guerra. Lo que me lleva a pensar que a sus padres los ha matado un muggle psicópata. Hay muchos en nuestro mundo, Hagrid. Y no siempre los cogen. Aunque espero que al que asesinó a los padres de Hermione no sólo lo atrapen sino que lo ejecuten. No se merece menos que eso.

- ¡Mamá, papá, por quéee!- gritó la castaña con todas sus fuerzas. Hagrid y Poppy dejaron salir un sollozo, Harry sin embargo, lloró ante la simple visión de contemplar a su mejor amiga sufriendo tanto.

- Dejadnos solos-. Dijo la voz de Potter sin dejar de mirar a Hermione en ningún momento-. Necesito estar a solas con ella. Creo que puedo lograr que se tranquilice. Pero sólo puedo hacerlo si no hay nadie más que Hermione y yo en la habitación.

- No puedo irme dejando así a la señorita Granger-. Dijo Poppy sacando una inyección del bolsillo de su delantal de enfermera-. Lo mejor será que le inyecte un sedante. Eso la hará dormir y así se relajará. Es lo que más necesita en el estado en que se encuentra.

- Usted no pinchará a Hermione-. Dijo Harry mirando a Madame Pomfrey más que serio-. Lo que tiene mi mejor amiga no se irá con un sedante. Créame señora, hablo por experiencia propia. Cuando Sirius murió yo también me puse histérico. Puede que luego me recuperase lo suficiente como para salir del Departamento de Misterios y poder enfrentarme a Voldemort, pero cuando volvimos al colegio…La primera ocasión en que me quedé solo me puse incluso peor de cómo está ahora Hermione. En aquella ocasión no había nadie que me inyectara sedantes y después de un rato sacando mi dolor, conseguí calmarme.

- Entonces deberíamos dejar sola a Hermione para que ella también se calme por sí misma-. Dijo Hagrid pensando que si a Harry le funcionó, a la castaña también le valdría.

- Hermione no puede quedarse sola en un estado semejante-. Dijo Poppy-. Quién sabe lo que podría hacer si nadie la vigilase. ¿Y si le da por suicidarse saltando desde una de las ventanas de la enfermería? Podría ocurrir, después de todo ella no es dueña de sus emociones ahora mismo. Ni siquiera reacciona mientras hablamos. Puede que tampoco sea consciente de que estamos aquí.

- Yo puedo hacer que regrese a la realidad-. Dijo Harry volviendo a mirar a Hermione-. Sólo necesito intimidad. Con vosotros mirándonos no podré hacer lo que quiero.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer con Hermione, Harry?- preguntó el semi gigante con curiosidad sana-. ¿Darle bofetadas a ver si así reacciona?

- No digas disparates-. Añadió el moreno meneando un poco la cabeza-. A mí jamás se me ocurriría hacerle eso a Hermione.

- Pero sí pudo morderla en el cuello para beberse su sangre-. Dijo Madame Pomfrey esta vez-. Aunque entiendo que cuando usted lo hizo, no era usted mismo sino otro Harry dominado por los instintos del Lipan.

- ¿Vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esta conversación?- preguntó el moreno al ver nuevas convulsiones en el cuerpo de Hermione-. Porque yo preferiría que me hicieseis caso y me dejarais solo con mi mejor amiga. Creedme cuando os digo que sé cómo calmarla. Al menos sé cómo intentarlo. Y os aseguro que no necesitaré hacerle daño físico a ella. Sólo necesito que Hermione me escuche. Ella siempre lo hace cuando estamos solos. Así que os lo ruego una vez más, marchaos.

- Está bien-. Dijo Hagrid agarrando de un brazo a Madame Pomfrey. Entonces la miró-. Hagámosle caso, Poppy. Algo me dice que Harry tiene razón y sabe cómo hacer que Hermione vuelva al mundo real. Si el chico quiere estar a solas con ella yo no veo el mal que puede hacer eso. Y de sobras sé, que Hermione Granger confía en Harry Potter como no confía en nadie más de este colegio.

Harry sonrió al oír lo último que había dicho Hagrid. Y se sintió tremendamente aliviado cuando escuchó cómo los pasos del semi gigante y la señora Pomfrey, abandonaban la habitación de las camas.

* * *

Una vez solo con ella, Harry la miró a los ojos y con voz suave, la llamó.

- Hermione…- dijo apartándole nuevos cabellos castaños que habían caído en su cara-. ¿Puedes oírme? Soy Harry. Estoy aquí, en la enfermería. Si me oyes mírame, por favor.

La mirada marrón de su mejor amiga seguía perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Harry intentó descubrir hacia dónde estaba enfocada, pero no podía saberlo.

Hermione miraba al frente, hacia la ventana, sin embargo, no había nada anormal en el objeto que le hiciese pensar a Harry que allí hubiese algo más que cristal y madera.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó de nuevo intentando que le prestase atención-. Hermione… ¿Me oyes o no?

La Gryffindor no respondió con palabras pero sí con un parpadeo leve. Harry intuyó que era un "sí" no verbal.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?

De nuevo, Hermione parpadeó y eso hizo sonreír a su mejor amigo. Contento de que ella le escuchase hablar.

- Estás en estado de shock, creo. Y yo no tengo ni idea de si el sedante que quería inyectarte la señora Pomfrey te haría bien o no. Lo que sí sé es que yo también he pasado por un dolor parecido al que tú has sufrido cuando has visto el cuerpo de tus padres.

Al oír la referencia a los padres de ella, el cuerpo de Hermione tembló más que antes. Harry supo que había sido un error mencionárselo.

- Tranquila…- dijo con suavidad tocándole el rostro con delicadeza-. Es normal que sufras, pero no quiero que te pongas así-. Y acercándose al oído más próximo de Hermione susurró en voz baja…- Sé que estás sufriendo mucho y que ahora sientes que estás sola en el mundo y que has perdido a las dos personas más importantes de tu vida. Pero quiero decirte algo, Hermione Granger. Tú no estás sola, nunca lo estarás porque…Me tienes a mí-. Confesó dejando caer una lágrima, que impactó en la frente de su mejor amiga.

- Y si tú ahora te encierras en ti misma y no vuelves al mundo real, entonces seré yo quien se quede completamente solo porque tú eres mi máximo apoyo, Hermione. Eres la persona que da sentido a todo lo que soy. No puedes ni si quiera hacerte una idea de lo importantísima que eres para mí. Y si ahora te pierdo porque prefieras quedarte en tu propio mundo de sufrimiento, aislándote de la realidad y mirando más allá de lo que yo mismo soy capaz de percibir, entonces…

Dijo Harry dejando salir varios sollozos claramente audibles.

- Entonces yo también me rendiré y pasaré de todo, hasta de sobrevivir. Tú siempre me has dicho que no hay que rendirse nunca, que las personas debemos luchar y seguir adelante por muy mal que lo podamos pasar a veces. Ahora yo noto que tú estás sufriendo mucho por haber visto a tus padres muertos, pero quiero que entiendas algo, Hermione: Si tú no te recuperas y vuelves a ser la que eras, yo no podré seguir adelante con mi vida. No lo haré…No sin ti.

Él le dio un beso en la frente, dejando su propia frente en la de Hermione. La cuál, seguía llorando pero ahora más bajo. La voz de Harry Potter volvió a oírse ahora suplicante cuando le dijo…

- Por favor, te lo ruego…Sal de este estado y mírame. Estoy contigo, estoy aquí-. Entonces la abrazó fuerte, dándole un beso a la parte trasera del cuello de Hermione, quien seguía llorando y temblando, pero con menos fuerza que antes-. Estoy aquí…-repitió Harry llorando aún abrazado a ella-. Estoy aquí y aquí seguiré, Hermione Granger. No voy a dejarte, jamás lo haré. Porque tú misma no me has abandonado nunca, ni tan si quiera cuando peor lo estaba pasando o cuando más furioso me sentía y no me apetecía estar acompañado. Yo sé que ahora mismo no estás furiosa, sólo destrozada. Pero quiero que sepas que ese dolor no tienes por qué sufrirlo tú sola. Puedes compartirlo…conmigo.

- Nn…No, no…- escuchó que dijo la voz de Hermione-. No no no no no-. Pronunció con la voz rota-. No…

Harry lloró más aún, contestando lo contrario que decía Hermione.

- Sí…sí, sí…- dijo apartándose y volviéndola a mirar a los ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban-. Sí que puedes, Hermione, por supuesto que puedes. Tú misma me lo has dicho mil millones de veces. Cuando una persona sufre, lo mejor que puede hacer es contar lo que siente porque la pena cuando se comparte, siempre es más ligera que si se lleva en soledad. Ahora yo quiero que tú me digas todo lo que sientes.

Por favor, háblame. Mírame y dime qué tienes dentro. No me importa que llores sin parar, de verdad que no me sentará mal. Tú no eres Cho Chang. No te le pareces en nada. Ella lloraba por todo, tú sólo lloras cuando estás sufriendo mucho. Y no necesito que me lo confirmes para saber que lo haces. En mi vida había visto esta expresión en tu cara. Y la verdad es que no me gusta verla. Lo que yo quiero…es verte feliz. Estás tan linda cuando sonríes…

"Si tan sólo supieras lo no sólo linda, sino hermosa que me resultas a veces."- pensó la mente de Harry, transmitiéndoselo a Hermione sin que él se pusiera a pensar en aquellos instantes que ella lo escucharía en su propia cabeza. Una cabeza que no dejaba de mostrarle una y otra vez la imagen de su padre y madre colgados del techo del sótano y con signos claros de haber sido torturados antes de morir.

- Hermione por favor…- dijo la voz de Harry de nuevo-. Despierta y vuelve conmigo, te lo suplico-. Una nueva lágrima cayó en la frente de Hermione cuando Harry le dio un nuevo beso.

Esa lágrima descendió por la cara de ella y cuando él le dio no sólo otro beso sino un abrazo más fuerte que el anterior, ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal: los brazos de Hermione se movieron para cruzarse en la espalda de Harry Potter y cuando él lo sintió, no pudo más que apartarse y mirarla con claro asombro en su rostro masculino-. ¿Hermione?

Preguntó con una leve esperanza de que ella sí respondiera ahora o como mínimo, le mirase.

- ¿Hermione puedes verme ahora?- dijo Harry con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas-. Mírame…-suplicó-. Por lo que más quieras mírame a los ojos y dime que estás bien.

Los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga se movieron para dejar de contemplar la ventana y quedarse fijos en las esmeraldas que Harry había heredado de su madre. Pero Harry no estuvo seguro de si ella le veía realmente hasta que escuchó la voz de Hermione pronunciar un "¿Harry?" que le hizo no sólo llorar sino además de alegría.

- Estoy aquí, Hermione-. Dijo él llenando de besos la frente y mejilla de su mejor amiga-. Siempre estaré aquí, te lo prometo.

- No quiero promesas…- dijo la voz de ella mirándole a los ojos tal y como él le había pedido-. No necesito que me prometas nada. Ni tan si quiera…estar conmigo. Porque yo sé que siempre lo estás. Aún cuando no te veo…Tú siempre estás aquí-. Añadió ella con lágrimas en los ojos y señalándose el corazón-. Y ése es un lugar del que no puedo sacarte, ni tan si quiera intentándolo. Y la verdad es que no quiero intentarlo. Tú eres…demasiado importante para mí como para querer arrancarte de aquí dentro-. Pronunció volviendo a señalarse el órgano vital. Harry sólo podía contemplarla sin dejar de derramar lágrimas-. Y yo…-dijo de nuevo Hermione-. Sólo quiero que sepas…Que te agradezco mucho que me hayas hecho volver, Harry.

- ¡No no!- dijo Harry meneando la cabeza antes de colocar sus dos manos en la mandíbula de Hermione-. Gracias a ti en todo caso por volver conmigo. Por un momento pensé que no querías hacerlo. Estabas tan encerrada en ti misma, que creí que no responderías a mi voz.

- Estaba en un lugar del que no podía salir, Harry. Tenía la mente perdida en el recuerdo de cuando vi a mis padres muertos. Aún no sé quién pudo matarlos. Pero sí sé que no me quedaré quieta esperando que alguien me lo diga. Voy a irme al mundo muggle y denunciar su asesinato. Es posible que nadie lo sepa todavía. Después de todo a mis padres no los mataron en plena calle sino en el sótano de nuestra casa. Supongo que pasará un tiempo hasta que la gente los eche de menos. Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que mis padres se queden ahí hasta que la policía decida acudir al domicilio y descubrir sus cadáveres.

- ¿Cuándo quieres irte?- preguntó Harry dejando ahora sus manos en los hombros de Hermione.

- Si McGonagall me da permiso, mañana. En cuanto Madame Pomfrey me dé el alta, prepararé lo necesario para estar fuera unos días. Supongo que la policía querrá interrogarme.

- Iré contigo-. Dijo él con decisión. Hermione sonrió al escuchar de su mejor amigo, la misma frase que en su momento le dijo a ella Hagrid.

- Por supuesto-. Dijo la castaña sonriendo también-. Sería natural que quisieras acompañarme después de todas las veces en que yo misma te he acompañado cuando buscábamos los Horrocruxes o cuando teníamos alguna de nuestras aventuras.

- Esto no es una aventura-. Añadió Harry mirándola a los ojos-. Sólo se trata de hacer justicia. Y yo quiero ayudarte a que eso sea posible, Hermione. Si hace falta mentiré y diré que estaba contigo cuando encontraste a tus padres.

- No quiero que mientas, Harry-. Apuntó ella en ese tono de "eso no se hace" que solía usar con él cuando quería demostrarle que no estaba bien lo que él proponía-. Las mentiras siempre traen más mentiras y también cosas malas. Tú y yo siempre hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro. Ahora no quiero que eso cambie ni aunque sea para ayudarme. ¿Entiendes?

- Yo siempre entiendo todo lo que tú me explicas o incluso enseñas, Hermione. Gracias por decirme que no quieres que mienta. Aunque supongo que no hace falta que te diga que sería capaz de mentir por ti incluso delante del propio Ministro de Magia o de cualquier otra persona que pudiese interrogarnos.

- Claro que no hace falta que me lo digas, Harry. Aunque agradezco que lo hagas. Y ahora…me gustaría dormir un poco. ¿Puedes soltarme?

- Oh sí, por supuesto. Perdona-. Pronunció apartando las manos de sus hombros y dejando que ella volviera a tumbarse en la cama. Hermione quedó bocarriba aún mirándole. Harry no esperó más para ponerse de pie y prepararse para volver a su propio lecho.

- No vuelvas a decir eso-. Dijo Hermione justo antes de que él llegase a la cama.

- ¿Qué no vuelva a decir qué?- preguntó Harry girándose de nuevo para mirarla.

- No vuelvas a decir "perdona", sólo porque me estuvieras tocando, Harry Potter. A mí no me molesta que me agarres los hombros, ni tampoco la cara o incluso que me abraces. En realidad no me molesta para nada, que seas cariñoso conmigo. Creo que una vez te dije que me encanta que seas cariñoso. Es en esos momentos cuando más siento que te importo. Y para mí…es muy importante e incluso esencial…que las personas a las que quiero y con quien yo misma soy cariñosa, me den cariño.

Harry no añadió nada, sólo corrió lo necesario hasta llegar a la cama de Hermione. Una distancia que no tenía más de 5 pasos caminando.

Aún sin pronunciar palabra, el moreno se colocó al lado de donde estaba su mejor amiga y de repente, se tumbó a su lado. Poniéndose también de lado para no agobiar a Hermione. Pues la camas de la enfermería no eran de dos personas sino individuales.

Al verlo tumbado junto a ella, Hermione abrió los ojos con asombro durante un instante. Jamás pensó que él se atrevería a hacer algo así. No cuando él mismo le preguntó a ella en otra ocasión, por qué se había metido en su cama cuando él mismo estaba en otra de la enfermería. Lo único que se le ocurrió pensar a Hermione, fue que si Harry lo había hecho, era porque estaba repitiendo algo que ella misma había hecho con él y si él lo copiaba, sería porque pensaba que eso le gustaría.

Hermione lo miró esperando que dijese algo, pero viendo que Harry seguía sin decir nada, optó por contestarle no con palabras, sino con lenguaje corporal.

Con suavidad, se colocó de lado y de cara a su mejor amigo. Nada más hacerlo, le miró a los ojos y sonrió. Atreviéndose a hacer algo que sólo había hecho con Hagrid cuando ella lloraba delante del semi gigante y quería que él la consolara: Hermione colocó su cara en el pecho de Harry y le abrazó. Sonriendo al notar cómo él también la abrazaba.

- Gracias…- dijo ella dejando caer una nueva lágrima pero esta vez de alegría y agradecimiento sincero-. Gracias por tumbarte conmigo y por corresponder a mi abrazo. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a compartir una cama conmigo, Harry Potter. Igualmente quiero que sepas que yo tampoco suelo tumbarme con hombres en una cama. Creo que es la segunda vez que lo hago.

- ¿La segunda?- preguntó Harry sintiéndose descolocado-. ¿Y cuándo fue la primera?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo Hermione riéndose un poco por lo bajo-. Cuando me tumbé contigo en la cama y tú despertaste preguntándome por qué estaba ahí contigo. Dijiste que no te molestó que lo hiciera, pero que no estabas acostumbrado a compartir una cama conmigo. Y como ahora has sido tú el que ha elegido acostarse conmigo, supongo que en estos momentos no te molesta. ¿Verdad?

- Bueno…- dijo Harry sintiéndose algo tímido de repente-. Es cierto que no estoy acostumbrado a compartir la cama con una chica. Ni tan si quiera con mi mejor amiga por mucho que ella ya se metiera en mi cama de la enfermería una vez. Pero recuerdo…que esa misma amiga me dijo en una ocasión, que existe una primera vez para todo y ahora yo soy quien decide por primera vez, meterme en la cama de una mujer.

- Técnicamente ésta no es mi cama, más bien de la enfermería. Pero se podría interpretar como mía al ser yo la primera que la ocupa.

- Hermione…

- Qué Harry…

- Eres única en tu género-. Dijo él mirándola sonriente-. No cambies nunca. ¿De acuerdo?- pronunció Harry igual que lo hizo Hagrid con Hermione, sin que Potter lo supiera por el momento.

- No lo haré-. Respondió ella de la misma forma que se lo dijo a su amigo semi gigante. Entonces añadió…- te lo prometo-. E hizo algo, que no había hecho con Hagrid. Tras mirar a Harry a los ojos, Hermione se incorporó lo suficiente como para darle un beso suave en la frente. Y tras recibirlo, la mente de su mejor amigo pronunció…"Ahora ya puedo dormir tranquilo."

Hermione lo escuchó en su propio pensamiento. Volvió a bajar la cara lo suficiente como para refugiarla en el pecho de Harry y sin que él lo viese, sonrió.

Así fue cómo se quedaron dormidos: El uno abrazado a la otra y ambos sonriendo sintiéndose confortados.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Madre mía lo que me he emocionado en el instante en que Harry se pone a hablarle a Hermione cuando por fin se queda solo con ella en la enfermería! Sobre todo cuando él le dice "No lo haré...No sin ti" ¡Eso me toca más de una fibra sensible, lo juro!

Y cuando Hermione sale de su estado depresivo y sus brazos se mueven respondiendo al abrazo que le da Harry ha sido para mí como…no puedo describíroslo. Pero sí os confieso que yo misma he llorado un poquito con algo que también yo misma (valga la redundancia) he escrito. Y sí, por supuesto que todo lo que revela Hermione de su infancia, sus padres y demás cosas que hemos averiguado de ella y su vida, me las he inventado para el fic y no están sacadas de los libros. Ni que decir tiene que también me he inventado el asesinato de los padres de Hermione para el argumento del fic. Era necesario que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué? No porque yo sea una macabra que me gusta hacer sufrir a la chica, es que así, ahora ella está en iguales condiciones que lo está Harry respecto al no tener padre ni madre. Ahora Harry puede sentirse más unido a Hermione de lo que antes se sintió. Pues los dos tienen algo en común: sentir amor por unos padres que están muertos.

¿Sabremos algo más del asesinato de los padres de Hermione en el próximo capítulo? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Harry irá con ella al mundo muggle? Yo digo…¿Y cómo no iba a ir si él mismo le ha dicho que la acompañará? ¿Propiciará eso que Hermione se enamore de Harry? No hombre no, el enamoramiento no se produce porque alguien te acompañe a denunciar un asesinato. El amor llega, pero suavemente. A veces ni te das cuenta que te estás enamorando hasta que un día notas que ese sentimiento está ahí. ¿Entonces cuándo veremos el amor entre los dos protagonistas de esta historia, RAkAoMi? Pues…No en el capítulo nueve. Aunque puede que empiece a meter pistas, que os deje claro a los lectores que algo está pasando en los sentimientos de Harry hacia Hermione o de Hermione hacia Harry.

Bueno, pues después de esto voy a ir despidiéndome ya. Pero antes de eso os diré que ahora no voy a comentar cuándo publicaré el capítulo nueve. Porque al final del siete os dije que subiría el ocho en Marzo y al final ha sido en Mayo. Así que lo único que pronunciaré será…Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

En fin, que lo paséis bien y cuidado con las temperaturas que ya empiezan a subir. Un abrazo a todos y todas. Gracias por estar y seguir ahí. RAkAoMi. ;-)

PD: Toda la escena quinta y última del cap, sobre todo la parte desde que Harry empieza a hablarle a Hermione cuando se quedan solos, hasta llegar al final del capítulo, ha sido escrita mientras yo misma escuchaba el tema de "Hermione's parents" (Los padres de Hermione) perteneciente a la banda sonora de "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part I".


	9. No estás sola, yo te acompaño

**Nota de la autora: **miércoles, 06 de julio de 2011.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Aquí os paso el siguiente capítulo del fic, espero que os guste. Aunque estoy segura de que así será, porque en este capítulo va a ocurrir algo que…Jújú…No os va dejar indiferentes, estoy segura. Me refiero a algo muy especial entre Harry y Hermione. Digamos que ellos…van a hacer más de una cosa que nunca han hecho estando juntos y que bien podría unirles más o separarles para siempre porque después de ese algo…la relación que siempre han tenido va a cambiar un mucho muy grande. Cuando hayáis leído el capítulo supongo que sabréis a lo que me refiero con eso de que ellos harán algo o más de un algo que cambiará su relación. Y ahora, a disfrutar de la lectura.

Dedico este capítulo con todo lo que tiene, pero en especial la parte Harry-Hermione que está en la segunda escena del mismo. Más concretamente lo que yo dedico a las personas que nombraré ahora, es la parte en la que Harry y Hermione se…bueno, ya lo sabréis. Y sin que os adelante nada aquí, estoy segura que cuando leáis eso, sabréis a qué me refiero con esa frase inacabada de "Harry y Hermione se…"

Las personas a quienes dedico el cap son: Sayukiran, Marina-Chan86, Romycrazy, Sonia Granger Potter, Sandrita Granger, Petakita (Connie), Harryherms (espero que estéis bien), Diana Carolina Moreno Santiago, Tyflos, Manuel…Y mucha otra gente que me sigue desde hace años y le suele gustar los fics que publico. A todos ellos y también a muchos otros que no nombro para no hacer esto interminable pero que sé están ahí…Sólo decirles gracias y…

"Esto va para todos ustedes." Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 9. " No estás sola, yo te acompaño."**

Eran las seis de la mañana, acababa de amanecer cuando Harry Potter despertó al sentir movimiento a su lado. Tras frotarse los ojos para aclararse la vista se dio cuenta qué era lo que se movía: Hermione. La castaña temblaba aún en su sueño, incluso derramaba lágrimas pese a estar profundamente dormida.

Durante unos minutos, Harry contempló cómo su mejor amiga sufría en su inconsciencia y cuando estaba a punto de llamarla, escuchó cómo un potente grito de "¡Nooo!" escapaba de su garganta.

- Cálmate …- dijo al oído más cercano de ella-. No llores…Es sólo un sueño.

- ¡No no no no no no no!- volvió a gritar Hermione, que, en su pesadilla, volvía a rememorar el momento en que llegaba al sótano, accionaba el interruptor general de la luz y veía los cuerpos sin vida de su padre y madre colgando de una de las vigas del techo-. ¡Papá, mamá, por qué!

- Hermione…-dijo Harry de nuevo-. Abre los ojos-. Él la sacudió un poco, esperando que así reaccionara, pero ella estaba tan sumida en su sueño que ni se enteraba que la movían.

- ¡Mamá, papá. Nooooo!

Y tras gritar el "no", Harry vio cómo ella se quedaba tan quieta y callada como si se acabara de desmayar.

- "Esto es serio."- pensó el moreno mirándola preocupado-. "Lo mejor será llamar a la Señora Pomfrey, a lo mejor puede darle algo a Hermione para que despierte. No creo que sea normal que se desmaye dentro de un sueño."

Justo cuando iba a levantarse de la cama y buscar a la enfermera, ésta entró en la habitación encontrándose a los dos jóvenes compartiendo el lecho.

- ¡Pero qué!- dijo Poppy parpadeando con asombro-. ¡Qué hace usted en la cama de Hermione!- pronunció acercándose a Harry mirándole más que seria-. ¡Usted no puede dormir con ella. Las camas de la enfermería son individuales y están pensadas para una sola persona. Seguro que la señorita Granger habrá descansado mal por su culpa!

- Buenos días Madame Pomfrey-. Dijo Harry educadamente y aguantándose las ganas de mandarla al carajo por la regañina que acababa de echarle-. Yo también me alegro de verla-. Pronunció con clara ironía-. Y por cierto, señora, usted tiene razón en que Hermione no ha descansado bien. Pero no ha sido por dormir juntos sino porque sigue sufriendo aún estando dormida. Creo que se ha desmayado dentro de su sueño. ¿Es eso posible?

- Por supuesto que lo es-. Apoyó Poppy sentándose en el filo de la cama que estaba al lado de Hermione-. Cuando uno sueña lo que ve y siente parece real porque la persona no tiene consciencia de que está soñando. Por lo tanto puede desmayarse si lo que experimentó dentro del sueño, le afectase considerablemente.

- ¿Y usted puede hacer algo para que eso no vuelva a ocurrirle o puede darle alguna poción para que cuando Hermione vuelva a soñar no tenga más pesadillas con la muerte de sus padres?

- Por supuesto que puedo hacer más de un algo y darle varios remedios que la ayudarán a no tener pesadillas, señor Potter. Lo que no puedo, es quitarle el trauma que ya tiene.

- ¿El trauma que ya tiene?

- Hermione vio a sus padres muertos y colgados de dos vigas del techo del sótano de su casa muggle, Harry. Hagrid me lo contó con todo detalle. Me dijo incluso que los padres de su mejor amiga tenían signos de haber sido torturados y electrocutados antes de morir.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que le cuento. Como usted supondrá, algo así impactaría a cualquiera. Mucho más a la hija de las víctimas. Hermione vio a sus padres muertos aún en contra de la voluntad de Hagrid, que la cogió en brazos para sacarla del sótano antes de que ella los viese. Pero Hermione se liberó del agarre y volvió al sótano antes de que Hagrid le diese alcance. Entonces llegó al punto donde colgaban sus padres y al contemplarlo, gritó tan alto que incluso se desmayó. Por eso creo que ha quedado traumatizada, pero no creo que sea un trauma que le dure eternamente. Con el tiempo lo superará, aunque no sé si será capaz de borrar esa imagen de su mente. Probablemente no.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que seguirá teniendo pesadillas hasta el día en que se muera?

- Es posible. Pero también espero que eso no le ocurra. Si no supera esa mala experiencia…No podrá descansar jamás, ni aunque tuviese compañía.

- ¿A qué compañía se refiere?

- A la que le daría su marido si ella se casara algún día.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si Hermione se casara, dormiría con su marido todas las noches. Y cada noche, ella podría revivir el episodio de cuando vio a sus padres muertos. Si su marido tiene un sueño lo suficiente profundo como para no despertar ni con los gritos de su esposa…él no tendría problemas para descansar. Pero si por el contrario despierta cada vez que ella grite aterrada, llegará un momento en que dormir con su esposa le resultará insoportable.

- Venga ya…

- No exagero, Harry. Imagínese lo que tiene que ser dormir al lado de una mujer que cada noche despierta gritando o que grita sin despertar y quien sí despierta es él. Imagínese también que eso sucede noche tras noche: ellos se acuestan, él se duerme y un rato después él despierta por culpa de ella. ¿Cree usted que ese hombre sería capaz de aguantarlo?

Le aseguro que llegaría un momento en que decidiría dormir en otra habitación. Porque toda persona necesita dormir para descansar y cuando no se descansa lo suficiente, uno se despierta más agotado que cuando se acostó y eso también le crea mal humor. Por lo tanto, las pesadillas de Hermione podrían ser un problema grande para la persona que estuviera casada con ella. A menos que Hermione encuentre un hombre que le de igual dormir poco… Me temo que estará condenada a dormir sola por el resto de su vida.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

- Creo que he sido muy clara en mi explicación, señor Potter.

- ¿Y qué puede usted hacer para que eso no suceda, señora Pomfrey?

- Darle una poción para que duerma sin soñar pero entonces convertiríamos a Hermione en una mujer dependiente de un remedio y eso no es bueno para su salud.

- ¿Y si no le da usted nada?

- Seguirá teniendo pesadillas, noche tras noche, a no ser que ella misma logre superar el trauma. Si consiguiese aceptar ese recuerdo y que lo que le resulta ahora mismo traumático dejase de serlo, podría dormir bien. Pero superar eso…sólo depende de ella.

- ¿Y la conclusión es?

- Que puedo ayudarla a dormir sin soñar, pero no puedo hacer que su mente deje de provocarle dolor cada vez que le muestre el recuerdo de sus padres muertos.

- ¿Y de verdad piensa usted que el marido que tuviese Hermione, la dejaría sola si no pudiese descansar con ella?

- Por supuesto que lo pienso, señor Potter. De hecho, conozco varios casos de personas casadas que han dejado de dormir con su pareja porque él o ella no les dejaban descansar. El descanso, Harry, es algo imprescindible para toda persona. Sea muggle o mágica, todas las personas necesitan dormir y cuando eso no es posible por culpa de quien te acompaña, le aseguro que uno llega a la conclusión que lo mejor es dormir solo.

- Bueno pero eso no es el fin del mundo…

- Pero sí puede ser el fin de la vida matrimonial, señor Potter.

- Usted exagera.

- No querido, estoy siendo muy realista.

- ¿Cómo va a romperse un matrimonio porque la pareja no pueda dormir juntos? Eso no tiene sentido.

- Por supuesto que lo tiene, Harry. Imagínese que usted es el marido de Hermione…

- Ok.

- Ahora piense, que siendo su marido usted quiere compartir todo con ella. Tanto la vida de casados como el hecho de dormir al lado de su esposa.

- Imaginado. Continúe.

- Noche tras noche, ustedes se acuestan y se ponen a dormir. Y noche tras noche ella grita en su sueño, llora, tiembla, se agita inquieta…recordando una y otra vez la imagen de sus padres colgados y electrocutados.

- Desde luego es horrible.

- Noche tras noche, sin excepción, usted despierta por culpa de los gritos de Hermione. Y noche tras noche usted intenta despertarla o tranquilizarla para que se relaje y vuelva a dormir tranquila. Y cada noche, por más que usted lo intenta, no consigue que ella deje de soñar con ese mal recuerdo.

- Yo también tengo malos recuerdos que me impiden dormir bien, señora Pomfrey.

- Pero no es de usted de quien estamos hablando, señor Potter, sino de su mejor amiga y del problema que tiene por el cuál, ni puede descansar bien ni tampoco le dejaría a usted descansar. ¿No cree usted que llegaría un momento en que usted mismo se rendiría y decidiría dormir en otra habitación?

- No lo sé.

- Bueno pues imagínese que sí lo hace, que decide dormir en otra habitación y que Hermione se quede gritando sola hasta que se desmaye en su sueño.

- De acuerdo, lo imagino.

- Ahora imagínese lo que le supondría a usted, tener que dormir lejos de su esposa porque con ella no logra descansar a gusto. ¿Cree usted de verdad que el hecho de no poder dormir con ella ni una sola noche, no le crearía malestar? Porque yo le aseguro, que a cualquier pareja enamorada le gusta compartirlo todo, incluso la cama. Y cuando algo tan normal como no ser capaz de dormir es posible…Esa simple inconveniencia, crea un agujero en la pareja. Un agujero que produce malestar y un malestar que a la larga, provoca la ruptura del matrimonio. Créame señor Potter, lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

- ¿Dónde si lo puedo saber? En Hogwarts no existen matrimonios. Ni siquiera entre el profesorado.

- Antes de trabajar en este colegio estuve haciendo prácticas en San Mungo. Y allí no sólo se trata a los enfermos o heridos sino también a las personas que tienen problemas para dormir. He visto matrimonios romperse por el hecho de que uno de los dos no dejaba dormir al otro. Por eso mantengo mi opinión de que Hermione debe superar el trauma que le ha originado ver a sus padres muertos. Si no lo consigue, no podrá tener una vida normal. No ya porque no deje dormir a su marido sino porque tampoco ella podrá descansar y tanto ella como él, lo pasarán mal en ese aspecto y por supuesto a la larga, su matrimonio podría romperse.

- ¿Qué pretende insinuar ahora, que Hermione está destinada a quedarse sola porque nadie podría dormir bien con ella?

- Por ejemplo.

- Yo no lo creo, señora Pomfrey.

- Pues no me crea, señor Potter. Pero yo le aseguro que lo que le he dicho es más que creíble. Y si usted fuese el marido de la señorita Granger, créame cuando le digo que el hecho de no poder dormir por culpa de ella le resultaría insoportable. Es más, con el tiempo incluso su esposa se lo resultaría.

- ¿Qué a mí Hermione me resultaría insoportable porque ella no me dejaría dormir, es eso lo que usted me está diciendo?

- Sí Harry, se lo estoy diciendo.

- Usted alucina, señora Pomfrey.

- No querido, le aseguro que es verdad.

- Mire, llevo toda mi vida teniendo problemas de sueño por culpa de las pesadillas que tengo gracias a los recuerdos de lo que he pasado con Voldemort y otras cosas que me han sucedido fuera del mundo mágico.

Suponiendo que Hermione fuese mi esposa, no creo que me originase un trauma el no poder dormir por culpa de ella porque desde que tengo memoria, no he pasado jamás ni una sola noche durmiendo en paz. Así que no me diga que el hecho de no dormir bien con Hermione, produciría que yo la dejara porque además no creo que eso sea posible.

Yo no podría abandonar a la única persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado. Esa persona es Hermione. Y la lealtad que ella me ha demostrado desde que se hizo mi amiga, es tan importante para mí que me resulta imposible apartarme de ella.

- Ya sé que usted le profesa una gran lealtad, Harry, igual que la que Hermione le ha demostrado siempre. Pero no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando sino de los problemas que puede tener un matrimonio cuando uno de los dos no deja dormir al otro. Usted no querré creerlo, pero de verdad que hay gente que se ha divorciado porque no podía dormir con su pareja.

- Pues esa gente es estúpida, señora Pomfrey.

- Estúpida o no tomaron la decisión, señor Potter. Y le aseguro que yo misma conocí en una ocasión a un matrimonio que se separó porque no podían dormir juntos.

- ¿Y usted cree de verdad que Hermione está destinada a quedarse sola sólo porque no dejará descansar a su pareja?

- Lo que yo creo es que hasta que ella logre superar el trauma que tiene, ni si quiera ella misma podrá descansar bien cuando duerma.

- ¿Pero de verdad cree que no existe un hombre capaz de dormir bien al lado de Hermione?

- Mientras ella no supere el trauma, desde luego no será fácil ni cómodo dormir con ella.

- De todas maneras Hermione no tiene pareja.

- Tenía entendido que era la novia de Ron…

- Lo era sí, ya no lo es.

- ¿Cuándo han roto?

- Ayer.

- Lo siento por ella. Se la veía muy ilusionada con él…

- Al principio sí lo estaba, un tiempo después eso cambió.

- ¿Dejó de quererle?

- Como novia sí, como amiga no lo sé.

- ¿Y a usted qué tal le va con la señorita Weasley?

- Ginny rompió conmigo ayer. Igual que Ron hizo con Hermione.

- Qué casualidad…

- Pues sí.

- ¿Y usted cómo se siente, Harry? Si no le importa que se lo pregunte.

- No me importa, señora Pomfrey. Yo me siento…por un lado aliviado por otro…decepcionado. Pensé que Ginny era mi pareja definitiva pero me he dado cuenta que no es la chica perfecta para mí.

- ¿Hay alguna otra que sí ocupe su corazón ahora mismo o todavía no la ha encontrado?

- La única mujer que siempre ha estado en mi corazón es mi mejor amiga. Que según usted, está destinada a quedarse sola porque no hay ningún hombre que pueda dormir bien con ella por culpa del trauma que tiene. Pero yo mantengo mi opinión, señora Pomfrey. No creo que eso de no dormir bien con Hermione sea tan importante o tan malo como usted lo quiere poner. Si un hombre se enamorase de ella, supongo que él se sentiría feliz sólo con ser su pareja y eso sería lo único que contaría para él.

- Se equivoca, Harry. Por mucha felicidad que sienta un hombre enamorado, ese simple sentimiento no le basta. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, quiere compartir con ella todo, incluso el hecho de dormir juntos. Y cuando no logra descansar a su lado, eso le quema los nervios y lo que no son nervios.

- Yo tampoco soy una persona con la que se pueda dormir bien. Ya le he dicho que suelo despertarme a mitad de la noche. Unas veces lo hago sudando, otras llorando y otras temblando. Si yo estuviese casado con otra mujer que no fuese Hermione… ¿Crees usted que mi esposa me dejaría porque no puede dormir conmigo?

- Claro que lo creo querido.

- ¿Y si Hermione y yo estuviésemos casados y ninguno de los dos pudiese dormir bien sea estando juntos o separados, también romperíamos el matrimonio?

- Supongo que si los dos tienen el mismo problema, no tendrían por qué separarse. Yo creo que incluso eso les uniría más porque tendrían algo en común. ¿Entiende?

- Sí.

- Por lo tanto la conclusión es sencilla señor Potter: El marido perfecto para Hermione debe ser un hombre que también tenga problemas para dormir. Así él no podrá quejarse de que ella no le deja descansar cuando por él mismo tampoco logra dormir bien. Lo que me lleva a pensar, que quizás…el marido perfecto para su mejor amiga es alguien como usted.

- ¿Perdón?- dijo Harry parpadeando con asombro. La señora Pomfrey se rió un poco.

- He dicho, que el marido perfecto para la señorita Granger sería alguien como usted, señor Potter. Un hombre que tiene problemas de sueño y para el que no supone ningún problema dormir con una mujer que también los tiene.

- ¿De verdad piensa usted que Hermione y yo…?

- ¿Harían un matrimonio perfecto? Por supuesto que lo pienso, Harry. Pero no por el hecho de que los dos tengan problemas para dormir sino porque ustedes se complementan muy bien.

- ¿Qué nos complementamos?

- Complementarse significa que lo que uno no tiene el otro sí y lo que uno necesita lo encuentra en el otro. Es decir, que usted es la pieza y ella el encaje perfecto. La verdad es que he visto pocas personas a lo largo de mi vida que no sólo se complementen tan bien como sí lo hacen ustedes dos, sino que se comprendan, se apoyen y sean tan leales el uno con el otro como siempre he visto en usted y la señorita Granger.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso que me ha explicado de complementarse. Porque es verdad que Hermione siempre me da lo que necesito. Sobre todo psicológicamente hablando. Ella es la única capaz de levantarme la moral cuando peor me siento. Y también la única que me da una seguridad en mí mismo como ni yo creo tener a veces.

Hermione es también la única persona que me ha enseñado lo que es un amigo de verdad y por eso le estaré eternamente agradecido. Bueno, por eso y muchas otras cosas que ha hecho siempre por mí y que sigue haciendo aunque no se las pida.

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda, señor Potter. Porque la señorita Granger no sólo lleva siete años demostrándole lo que es ser un verdadero amigo sino que creo que como ella, no va a encontrar otro igual.

- Eso no hace falta que me lo diga. Yo mismo lo he comprobado con Ron. Siete años a su lado y ya ha habido más de una ocasión en que me ha dejado de hablar cuando estaba molesto conmigo por algo. Incluso se marchó cuando estábamos en la tienda…

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de la tienda, de qué me está usted hablando?

- Da igual. Lo único que quiero decirle es que tengo muy claro en mi memoria el hecho de que Hermione, ha sido la única de los dos que siempre me ha sido fiel y que nunca me ha abandonado. Ni tan si quiera cuando tenía miedo de Voldemort o lo que pudiera hacerle por estar conmigo. Eso de no apartarse de mí es tan propio de ella que…creo que puedo decir con seguridad que no he conocido jamás, a otra persona tan buena, leal y fiel como sí lo es Hermione para mí.

- Ahí vuelvo a estar de acuerdo con usted, señor Potter.- Poppy miró a la inconsciente Hermione y dijo con voz suave y bonita…-. Desde luego es una mujer admirable en más de un aspecto. Y que es una buena persona, lo sé desde hace años. Como también sé que es leal y fiel hacia usted, en cualquier circunstancia. Pero lo que más claro tengo es que como le quiere Hermione, Harry Potter, no va a quererle nadie.

- Eso hasta yo lo tengo claro, señora Pomfrey-. Dijo Harry sonriendo-. De sobras sé que como ella me quiere no me quiere nadie. Ni siquiera me creo que Ginny me quisiera tanto como decía quererme hasta ayer mismo en que decidió dejarme porque me encuentra horripilante por culpa de los cambios que tengo por lo que me ha hecho el Lipan.

Cuando Ginny vio mis colmillos, los ojos amarillos y las uñas largas que me salen cuando me enfurezco…Eso fue lo que me llamó: "horripilante". Y también dijo que ni si quiera podía imaginarse besándome y que a ella le daba igual si decidía liarme con Hermione porque después de todo Hermione era otro monstruo gracias a mí. Lo último que me dijo fue…"Vive con eso, Harry" y la verdad es que me sentó fatal.

- Como para no sentarle, querido. Esas son palabras muy duras y crueles que resulta dolorosas de escuchar. Pero usted no es culpable de haber atacado a Hermione y con ello haberle transmitido parte de lo que usted ya tiene por culpa del Lipan. Cuando usted lo hizo no era usted mismo señor Potter y eso lo sabemos de sobras.

- Pero usted me aseguró que con el antídoto que le había dado a ella, Hermione no se convertiría en un Lipan completo.

- Y no se convertirá, Harry, le prometo que la infección está detenida. Lo que no puedo quitarle a Hermione es la carga genética que ya asimiló su cuerpo antes de que yo misma le diese el antídoto. Y esa carga es la que le hace tener algunas cosas en común con usted.

- ¿Cómo el hecho de que sus uñas se alargan y sus ojos cambian de color cuando ella se enfada?

- Por ejemplo.

- Pero ella también tiene cosas que no tengo yo, señora Pomfrey. El pelo de Hermione flota cuando ella está furiosa y eso no me ocurre a mí. Quiero decir que eso le sucede desde que la ataqué porque antes a Hermione no le ocurría.

Lo más que hacía Hermione Granger cuando estaba enfadada era…gritar y pegar puñetazos. Como el que le dio a Malfoy cuando estábamos en tercero. Pero eso de que su pelo flote por culpa de la rabia…sólo le sucede desde que le pasé carga genética Lipan.

- ¿Hay algo más que le ocurra a ella que yo deba saber?

- No, señora Pomfrey. Creo que se lo he dicho todo.

- ¿Y usted, Harry, por qué la atacó?

- No lo sé. Cuando mi parte Lipan toma el control, no recuerdo nada de lo que he hecho ante de volver a ser yo mismo. Pero según lo que me dijo la propia Hermione…Atacarla no es lo único que hice porque por lo visto he intentado…aparearme con ella dos veces.

- ¿Aparearse?- preguntó asombrada la señora Pomfrey-. ¿Y dos veces?

- Sí señora, dos veces.

- ¿Y por qué con ella, señor Potter. Por qué no con Ginny siendo como era su pareja?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, porqué con ella sí y con Ginny no. Quizás la respuesta sea, que cuando me dio por atacar a alguien no lo hice con Ginny porque no fue Ginny la que estaba conmigo, sino Hermione. Supongo que si Ginny hubiera estado conmigo habría sido ella a quien hubiese mordido en el cuello para beberme su sangre como sí hice con el cuello de Hermione.

- ¿Y respecto a los dos intentos de apareamiento, qué puede decirme?

- Lo mismo que cuando mordí a Hermione. Lo intenté con ella porque era ella y no Ginny quien estaba conmigo.

- ¿Puede ser posible que debido a que usted ha trasmitido cosas de Lipan a su mejor amiga, cuando su parte Lipan le domina a usted, ve a la señorita Granger como otro Lipan hembra y a causa de ello, quiere aparearse con ella porque la ve como su pareja, Harry, tiene eso sentido para usted?

- Sí señora, lo tiene.

- ¿Sería posible que su lado Lipan quisiera seducir a Hermione porque la ve como su pareja entonces?

- A lo mejor sí. Yo qué sé…Ya le he dicho que cuando mi lado Lipan domina no sé lo que hago ni lo que me mueve a hacerlo. Lo que sé de lo que le hice a Hermione, lo conozco porque ha sido la propia Hermione quien me lo ha contado y me lo creo porque ella nunca miente cuando estamos juntos.

- Ella nunca le miente. Otra cosa buena de las muchas que tiene Hermione, señor Potter.

- Lo sé, señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Y no le parece bonito el hecho de que incluso habiendo sido mordida por usted, también herida en la cintura cuando usted le clavó 5 uñas de una de sus manos…E incluso habiendo vivido Hermione los dos intentos que ha hecho usted para aparearse con ella…No le resulta bonito señor Potter, que incluso después de todo eso, la señorita Granger no quiera apartarse de usted como sí se ha apartado por ejemplo Ginebra Weasley?

- Por supuesto que me resulta bonito que Hermione no se haya apartado de mí, señora Pomfrey. Pero eso no es algo que me extrañe. Que Hermione Granger me es leal y fiel bajo cualquier circunstancia lo sé desde hace años. Y desde luego que me resulta no sólo bonito sino increíble, que incluso después de haberle hecho daño o de haber intentado dos veces aparearme con ella…Hermione no se haya alejado de mí. Aunque estoy seguro que no lo ha hecho porque su sentido de la lealtad le impide dejarme solo.

- ¿Eso es lo que usted cree?

- Pues claro que lo creo.

- Pues yo también creo otras cosas, señor Potter. Como por ejemplo que su mejor amiga es una mujer única en su género. Tanto mágica como personalmente. Y si usted de verdad valora lo que tiene a su lado, procure no perder su relación con ella jamás. Como usted mismo dijo antes…No creo que encuentre una persona que pueda ser tan buen amigo, leal y fiel a como sí lo es Hermione con usted, querido.

Los buenos amigos no es algo que abunden en este mundo y ya que usted tiene uno que no sólo es bueno sino perfecto en lo que al sentido amistoso se refiere…Hágase el favor de cuidarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia. Créame Harry, usted es un hombre más que afortunado por el simple hecho de tener a Hermione Granger en su vida. Así que haga lo posible por no perderla, porque puedo jurarle que como ella no encontrará otra.

- Por supuesto que no-. Dijo Harry con orgullo-. Y le aseguro que no hace falta que me diga que no pierda a Hermione o que como ella no existe nadie. Sé que no hay otra como ella en todo el mundo y también sé que nadie podría imitarla ni con la poción Multijugos. Porque ni siquiera yo mismo conozco todos los aspectos de Hermione. Y eso que llevo siete años a su lado.

Ella siempre hace o dice algo que me sorprende. Algo que no me esperaba. Y de Ron sí me espero la mayoría de las reacciones que tiene o comentarios que hace pero de Hermione…Ah no, de ella nunca sé qué esperarme. Y eso es algo que me encanta, señora Pomfrey. Porque en cierto sentido, Hermione es como un enorme desafío para mí y a mí siempre me han gustado los desafíos.

- Por algo es usted hijo de uno de los Merodeadores que tuvo Hogwarts, señor Potter.

- ¿Cree usted que tengo algo más en común con mi padre que el gusto por merodear, señora Pomfrey?

- Por supuesto que lo tiene, querido.

- ¿Podría decírmelo? Yo no sé cómo eran mis padres, Voldemort los mató cuando yo tenía un año. La verdad es que apenas les recuerdo. A veces aparecen en mente, incluso veo cosas de lo que serían vivencias con ellos pero nunca sé de dónde vienen. Lo que intento decir es que tengo recuerdos que aparecen cuando quieren, no porque yo lo provoque. ¿Lo entiende?

- Claro que lo entiendo, Harry. Y comprendo que eso le entristezca, pero déjeme decirle que si quiere saber cómo eran James y Lily, en Hogswarts lo tiene facilísimo. Porque todos los miembros del profesorado les recordamos. Y estoy segura que cualquiera de nosotros estará encantado de darle detalles en cuanto usted pregunte.

- Entonces le preguntaré ahora, señora Pomfrey. ¿Era mi padre tan imbécil como aparentaba en el pensadero de Dumbledore? Es que hace años vi un episodio donde se veía a mi padre martirizando a Snape. Le gastó una broma pesada y al final lo dejó colgando de un poste.

Recuerdo que vi eso porque me asomé al pensadero de nuestro antiguo director. Es que yo estaba en su despacho por un asunto personal y él tuvo que irse, entonces me dejó allí y al ver el pensadero no pude resistirme a asomarme, entonces me vi a mí mismo como si estuviese dentro del pensadero y pude ver el recuerdo de la broma pesada que mi padre le gastó a Snape y por primera vez en mi vida sentí vergüenza de mi padre, señora Pomfrey.

Me resultó un chulo y un imbécil integral y si mi madre era tan buena como muchos dicen… ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de mi padre si él representaba todo lo que ella odiaba?

- No tengo respuesta a lo que propició que Lily se enamorase de James, señor Potter. Lo que sí puedo decirle es que quizás su madre se enamoró de su padre porque su padre se lo trabajó bastante para conseguirlo.

- ¿Perdón?

La señora Pomfrey se rió un poco.

- Verá querido, de los dos, fue James el primero en enamorarse. Es decir, él se fijó en su madre muchísimo antes que ella decidiera que él le gustaba. La verdad es, que Lily daba la impresión de no soportar a James de ninguna manera. Porque como usted ha dicho, su padre era bastante imbécil. Era un chulo sí y un bromista pesado como pocos me he encontrado en los años que llevo aquí. Y puedo asegurarle que son muchos, Harry.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión, estaba en los terrenos del lago. A veces salgo a pasear cuando no tengo trabajo. Aquella vez elegí dar mi paseo por una de las colinas que llevan a la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces vi algo que me asombró…

- ¿Qué fue?

- Su padre estaba con Sirius, Reamus y Peter, riéndose animadamente, no era raro para mí verles así cuando ellos eran un cuarteto inseparable. Igual que usted, el señor Weasly y la señorita Granger han sido siempre un trío muy unido.

- Continúe por favor, señora Pomfrey. ¿Qué vio para quedarse asombrada?

- Recuerdo que su padre y sus tres mejores amigos estaban riéndose mientras comentaban la última de sus bromas pesadas en algún desafortunado estudiante. De repente, su madre apareció por otra colina. Iba corriendo y con una expresión de enfado supremo.

Ella se detuvo delante del cuarteto de Merodeadores y sin pronunciar palabra, se acercó hasta James y le metió un bofetón tan potente como para no sólo dejarle una mejilla rojísima sino echarle la cara hacia un lado con tanta fuerza que incluso yo oí cómo le crujía el cuello a James. Es que yo estaba cerca de ellos pero ellos no se habían fijado en eso.

- Por favor continúe, señora Pomfrey. ¿Qué más hizo mi madre?

- Lo único que hizo Lily fue eso, abofetear a James fuerte y cuando Sirius y los demás estaban a punto de atacarla, James se colocó delante de Lily y dijo muy serio a sus amigos… ¡Ni se os ocurra hacerle daño! Entonces Lily se giró y sin ni siquiera darle las gracias por haberla protegido, volvió a subir la colina con el mismo ímpetu con el que la había bajado. Aunque su cara ya no mostraba enfado, más bien tristeza. Como si hasta a ella le hubiese dolido pegar a James. Y no me refiero a un dolor físico sino de corazón.

- ¿Y por qué le pegó, lo averiguó usted luego?

- Por supuesto, Harry. Lo que yo escuché en su momento por Dumbledore, que a su vez fue informado por James y sus tres mejores amigos…Fue que Lily había pegado a James porque el propio James había estropeado un cuaderno en el que ella estaba trabajando.

Por lo visto, era una investigación de Herbología que le había encargado a su madre la profesora Sprout. Lily había dejado el cuaderno en el sofá de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Seguramente salió para hacer algo y olvidó guardar el cuaderno.

Entonces James lo vio y sin saber que era de ella porque no tenía nombre… Decidió usar el cuaderno para practicar transformaciones. En uno de sus intentos, el cuaderno explotó porque hizo el hechizo mal y como él no sabía que el cuaderno era de Lily… Lo dejó hecho cenizas en el suelo y se marchó a pasear con sus amigos.

- Y cuando mi madre fue a buscar el cuaderno se lo encontró hecho polvo y se cogió un cabreo monumental. ¿Verdad?

- Efectivamente, señor Potter. Entonces un chico le dijo que había visto a James haciendo hechizos con un cuaderno y que seguro que era el de ella. Con lo cuál, Lily se enfadó el doble de lo que ya estaba. Y ni corta ni perezosa, se fue a buscar a su padre para darle su merecido.

- Y siendo como era una mujer cien por cien muggle, decidió emplear un método que usaría cualquier persona no mágica: la fuerza bruta. ¿Verdad señora Pomfrey?

- Así fue, señor Potter. Puedo decirle que su madre era una mujer fuerte, aunque nadie lo diría cuando ella no tenía músculos ni nada que demostrase su fuerza en la apariencia que tenía de chica normal y corriente. Pero aún sin tener un cuerpo de gimnasio…sabía pegar fuerte y bien porque James tuvo la mejilla roja durante un día y medio y la verdad era que daba risa verle.

Ella se rió un poco recordando el aspecto de la cara del padre de Harry y el propio Harry se rió también al imaginarlo.

- Dijo usted que a Dumbledore se lo contaron mi padre y sus tres mejores amigos. ¿Cómo terminó entonces el asunto, señora Pomfrey?

- Ah, pues…Después de recibir la bofetada, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter volvieron al colegio. Y sin decirle nada a James, los Merodeadores fueron a buscar a Lily. Ellos la encontraron en la Sala de Estudio. Estaba sola, así que no les resultó difícil atacarla.

Ella se defendió lo mejor que pudo pero no logró vencerles porque ellos eran tres y ella sólo una y por mucha magia que supiera Lily, no pudo con tres chicos que dominaban a la perfección los hechizos de combate. Su madre no los conocía todos, Harry, por eso no logró vencerles.

Lily quedó inconsciente tras recibir un potente hechizo aturdidor lanzado por Sirius, que la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Al verla vencida ellos se marcharon y se fueron riéndose por haberle dado su merecido a la chica que había abofeteado a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué más señora Pomfrey?

- Su madre se quedó allí sola durante una hora entera, Harry. Y durante ese tiempo nadie supo lo sucedido puesto que el ataque ocurrió en la hora del almuerzo y James, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, estaba comiendo y completamente ajeno a lo que habían hecho sus tres mejores amigos con la chica que él amaba en secreto.

Justo cuando iba a empezar el postre… Sirius, Remus y Peter entraron en el Gran Comedor con toda tranquilidad y se pusieron a comer al lado de James. Pero cuando James terminó, dijo que se iría a dar una vuelta por ahí para pensar su siguiente gamberrada.

Sus tres mejores amigos no quisieron seguirle porque tenían hambre así que su padre, Harry, se fue solo y mire usted por dónde, le dio por entrar en la Sala de Estudio para ver qué nueva travesura podía organizar en aquel lugar. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al llegar a la zona de las mesas y ver a Lily en el suelo, echando sangre por la parte superior de la cabeza.

- Supongo que se asustaría mucho… ¿Verdad?

- ¿Asustarse solamente, Harry? Se puso histérico y no fue capaz ni de emplear un solo hechizo para reanimarla. Lo que sí hizo fue salir corriendo y volver a entrar en el Gran Comedor diciendo a gritos que Lilian Evans estaba muerta en la Sala de Estudio. Entonces los profesores se levantaron y fueron corriendo hacia allí.

Yo también fui, por supuesto, aunque no estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando James dio el aviso. Pero llegando a la estancia vi a mis compañeros salir corriendo y mi instinto me dijo que debía seguirles.

Cuando entré en la Sala de Estudio y vi a su madre inconsciente, hasta yo misma pensé que estaba muerta. Pero entonces le tomé el pulso y noté que tenía. Recuerdo que suspiré aliviada y cuando dije aquello de…"Está viva" James dio un salto de alegría. Porque él nos había seguido, claro. Estando como estaba muerto de miedo por Lily no iba a quedarse en el Gran Comedor sin saber qué pasaría con ella.

- ¿Y luego qué ocurrió, despertó mi madre pronto o no?

- Su madre estuvo un día entero inconsciente, Harry. Y cuando volvió en sí, lo hizo en una de las camas de la enfermería y lo primero que vio fue a James mirándola fijamente y sin pestañear siquiera.

- ¿Sin pestañear siquiera?

- Es una forma de decir que su padre estaba tan quieto como una estatua, Harry. Lo único que hacía era mirar a Lily.

A decir verdad pasó la noche entera sentado en una silla de la enfermería, que él puso al lado de la cama de ella. Creo que nunca en mi vida he visto tanta preocupación ni tanta angustia por el estado de alguien, como la que sí mostraba la cara de James cuando contemplaba el estado inconsciente de Lily.

- ¿Qué hizo o dijo mi madre cuando despertó y vio a mi padre mirándola fijamente, señora Pomfrey?

- Nada, Harry. No dijo nada. Aunque sí hizo algo, frotarse los ojos dos veces como si no quisiera creer que el mismo chico al que ella había abofeteado el día anterior, estuviese al lado de ella mirándola con una cara llena de preocupación.

- ¿Eso también lo supo por Dumbledore?

- No querido, lo supe porque entré en la habitación de las camas en el momento en que su madre despertó y vio a James mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Y mi padre cómo reaccionó cuando la vio despierta?

- Sonrió, Harry. Sonrió feliz de verla consciente y feliz de estar con ella. Pese a que ella le hubiese pegado el día anterior, eso no contaba para James. Porque para su padre, señor Potter, lo único que contaba era lo que sentía por su madre. Que dicho sea de paso era un amor tan puro y verdadero, como pocas veces he visto en un hombre enamorado de una mujer.

- Pero si según usted, él estaba enamorado de ella en secreto…Mi madre no sabía que él la amaba. Entonces… ¿Cuándo lo supo?

- El mismo día que ella despertó, Harry. Porque James se lo dijo cuando estuvo con Lily en la habitación de ella.

- ¿Perdón?

- Cuando Lily despertó yo la reconocí. Vi que estaba bien y dije que lo más conveniente sería que volviese a su habitación de prefecta y que se quedase allí hasta que ella misma sintiese que había recuperado las fuerzas. Entonces le ordené a James que la acompañara. Yo por supuesto sabía lo que sentía él por ella.

Esa orden de "acompáñela señor Potter" fue la manera que tuve de echarle un cable a su padre para que pudiese estar a solas con su madre. Pensé que si le ayudaba a que estuviera a solas con Lily, él podría reunir el valor suficiente para decirle a ella todo lo que sentía.

- ¿Y funcionó?

- Desde luego, querido-. Dijo la señora Pomfrey volviendo a reírse un poco-. Por lo que yo sé de su padre, Harry… James Potter era un hombre que conseguía siempre todo lo que se proponía. Así que no era de extrañar que al final conquistase a Lilian Evans. Aunque admito que ella no se lo puso fácil. Porque tampoco crea que Lily cayó en sus brazos en cuanto James se le declaró.

La verdad es que ella escuchó aquel "Te quiero Lily y he sufrido mucho pensando que no despertarías jamás" que James le dijo en cuanto estuvieron solos en la habitación de ella. Pero al oírlo, Lily pensó que James estaba gastándole una de sus bromas pesadas y no quiso tomarle en serio. Entonces le echó de la habitación.

- ¿De veras?

- ¡Sí! Y James se quedó muerto de asombro cuando ella mirándole inexpresiva, le dijo aquello de…"Me quieres sí, lo que tú digas. Ahora márchate, necesito tumbarme un rato y prefiero hacerlo sola."

- ¿En serio que le dijo eso?

- ¡Se lo juro. La misma Lily me lo contó cuando vino a verme un rato después de que se fuera James! Es que su madre y yo nos hicimos amigas porque a ella le gustaba mucho la medicina mágica y antes de decidir a lo que dedicarse cuando acabara Hogwarts, estuvo planteándose ser enfermera o medimaga. Entonces me lo dijo y durante un tiempo, Lily solía venir a verme cada vez que tenía un rato libre y yo le enseñaba tanto a curar heridas como a elaborar pociones curativas.

Gracias a esa convivencia diaria, ella y yo cogimos mucha confianza. Y cuando me contó lo que James le había dicho en su habitación de prefecta, me dijo que se quedó un rato tumbada en la cama hasta sentir que estaba bien del todo. Entonces fue cuando decidió venir a la enfermería y contarme lo que yo ahora le he confesado a usted, señor Potter. Por eso le prometo que todo lo que le he contado de sus padres, es verdad.

- ¿Y cuándo decidió mi madre tomarse en serio la declaración de mi padre?

- Cuando le vio llorar.

- ¿Qué?

- He dicho, que su madre decidió tomar en serio a su padre, cuando vio a James llorar. Porque a causa de que ella no le creía, él se deprimió. Entonces habló con sus amigos y ellos a su vez le pidieron perdón por lo que habían hecho. Cuando James dijo que no sabía a lo que se referían… Sirius, Remus y Peter le contaron todo lo relacionado con el ataque hacia Lily y James lógicamente, montó en cólera. Él le dio un puñetazo a cada uno y se marchó dispuesto a encontrar a Lily y hacer lo que fuese necesario hasta que ella le tomase en serio.

- ¿Y cómo lo consiguió si ella no quería creerle?

- Pues porque cuando la encontró, ella estaba sola y de pie, en el mismo punto de los terrenos del lago donde el día anterior Lily le había abofeteado. James al verla, se colocó delante de ella y sin decirle ni una palabra la besó en los labios.

Lily se quedó muerta de asombro con aquello y por supuesto no respondió a los besos. Pero tampoco hizo nada por apartarle. Según ella misma me dijo…Se había quedado tan impactada cuando James la besó que se quedó igual que si le hubiesen lanzado el Petrificus Totalus.

- ¿Y qué hizo mi padre cuando dejó de besarla?

- Volver a decirle que la quería. Pero su madre lo miraba completamente muda e inmóvil y James tomó esa reacción como otra muestra clara de "No te creo." Él se deprimió más aún de lo que ya se sentía y fue ahí cuando rompió a llorar delante de Lily y ella al verlo, salió de ese estado petrificado y lo único que fue capaz de decir fue…

"¿Entonces iba en serio?" James no contestó con palabras, pero sí con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza. Lily comprendió por fin que él no estaba jugando con ella y cuando aceptó eso, sus defensas cayeron. Ella no sólo decidió creerle al ver que lloraba sino que además, le encerró en un abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder sujetar a James cuando él se desplomó por todas las emociones que tenía en aquel momento.

- ¿Y se cayeron al suelo?

- Sí Harry, se cayeron al suelo con ella encima de él. Aún abrazando a James y James por su parte, no hizo nada salvo llorar hasta que consiguió calmarse. Y cuando lo hizo, entonces sí hizo algo que le encantó a su madre, Harry. La miró a los ojos verdes que usted ha heredado de ella y le dijo con una voz dulce y suave… "¿Me crees ahora Lily?"

Ella dijo... "Te creo, James" y él sólo añadió…"Te quiero, de verdad lo hago." Y entonces ella lo besó y él por supuesto correspondió y a Lily le importó nada que él tuviese los labios húmedos por culpa de las lágrimas que antes habían caído.

Lo que le importaba de verdad era besar al chico que quería. Porque ella también le amaba, sólo que no quería admitirlo. Porque James representaba todo lo que ella odiaba en una persona: Era cruel con sus bromas, molestaba a la gente sólo para reírse de ella y también era un chulo soberbio que se creía el mejor sólo por ser hábil con la magia y el Quidditch. Una habilidad en el deporte que sin duda usted ha heredado de él, Harry.

- Gracias, señora Pomfrey. ¿Qué pasó cuando dejaron de besarse?

- Que James le preguntó a Lily si quería ser su novia y ella le contestó que sólo accedería si él cambiaba de actitud. Porque ella no iba a ser la pareja de una persona que se divertía molestando a otras. Ni tampoco quería estar con un chico que siempre estaba presumiendo de lo hábil que era en la magia y el deporte.

- ¿Y mi padre qué dijo?

- Lo que tú quieras, Lily.

- ¿En serio?

- Se lo juro, Harry. Como también le juro que su padre fue sincero cuando dijo "lo que tú quieras" porque su madre y todos nosotros pudimos ver, que a partir de entonces, James cambió radicalmente su comportamiento y su manera de ser.

Dejó de ser un imbécil presumido para convertirse en un chico amable que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y por supuesto abandonó su gusto por las bromas pesadas. Incluso olvidó su manía de molestar a Snape, que también estaba enamorado de Lily en secreto, pero cuando ella le dijo que se había hecho novia de James Potter, Severus entendió que ya nunca podría decirle lo que sentía.

Él y su madre eran muy amigos, Harry, aunque a usted le resulte difícil creerlo. De sobras sé que usted no soporta a Severus Snape, pero yo le aseguro que el profesor de pociones es una buena persona. Lo único que le ocurre, es que no es un hombre simpático.

- ¿Y cómo le sentó a mi padre eso de cambiar a mejor sólo para agradar a mi madre?

- Para agradarla no, Harry, lo hizo para conseguir que ella aceptase ser su novia. Respondiendo a su pregunta le diré que a James le costó trabajo cambiar a mejor, después de todo uno no puede cambiar sus costumbres ni su manera de ser de la noche a la mañana. Pero lo hizo porque quería ser la pareja de Lily a cualquier precio. Aunque ese precio implicase que él desarrollase una nueva personalidad.

Pero luego, esa personalidad que él creó para demostrar a su madre de que podía ser mejor, se convirtió en su personalidad definitiva. Porque aún habiéndose casado con Lily cuando los dos terminaron Hogwarts, James siguió siendo una buena persona con el resto del mundo hasta que Voldemort…Bueno, ya sabe el final de la historia. No creo que usted necesite oírlo, señor Potter.

- No señora Pomfrey. Gracias por no mencionar el asesinato de mis padres.

- De nada, Harry. Y ahora voy a ver cómo sigue Hermione. Usted dijo que se desmayó en su sueño. ¿Verdad?

- Sí señora. Llevamos un buen rato hablando y ella no ha despertado. ¿No le resulta extraño?

- No si está desmayada. Pero no se preocupe, en cuanto la reconozca le diré lo que le ocurre.

- Gracias señora.

- Ahora vuelva a su cama, necesito espacio para poder reconocer a Hermione. ¡Y no se le ocurra mirar hacia aquí o le juro que le lanzo un Petrificus Totalus!

- No miraré, se lo prometo.

Un rato después, Poppy le comunicó a Harry que Hermione estaba estable aunque siguiera inconsciente. También le dijo que le había pinchado un reconstituyente que la despertaría en media hora como mucho. Entonces la enfermera se marchó.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, Harry lo supo porque ella pronunció su nombre. Él no esperó más para acercarse a su mejor amiga, entonces vio que ella estaba mirándole mientras él colocaba una silla al lado de su cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Preguntó tras sentarse en la silla-. Espero que más relajada que hace un rato. Lo digo porque antes tú estabas sufriendo mucho en tu sueño. Llorabas, te agitabas y llamabas a tus padres. Creo que revivías el momento en que les viste muertos.

- Sí Harry.

- La señora Pomfrey y yo hemos estado hablando de eso, Hermione. Ella dice que tienes un trauma con esa imagen y que hasta que no lo superes, no podrás descansar bien ya sea sola o acompañada.

- ¿Acompañada?

- Ella cree que si por ejemplo te casas, tu marido no podrá dormir bien contigo si le despiertas cada noche por culpa de las pesadillas que te producen el recuerdo de tus padres muertos. Yo le dije que exageraba, pero ella es de ideas fijas así que, según sus propias palabras…

Estás condenada a quedarte sola a no ser que consigas superar tu trauma. Porque según ella misma me explicó amplio y variado, si tú no consigues superar el recuerdo de haber visto a tus padres muertos…Puede que tu marido se divorcie de ti por el simple hecho de que no le dejes dormir.

- Esa mujer está mal de la cabeza. Con los años se ha vuelto una paranoica, te lo juro.

- Yo también creo que exagera, Hermione. De hecho yo mismo le dije que ningún hombre se divorciaría de su esposa sólo porque ella no le deje dormir. Pero la señora Pomfrey insistió en que eso sí era posible y hasta me dijo que había conocido casos donde una pareja se había roto por eso mismo, porque uno de los dos no dejaba dormir al otro por culpa de las pesadillas.

- ¿En serio?

- Y tan en serio. Si incluso me hizo imaginar que yo era tu marido y también me dijo que si yo no pudiese dormir por culpa tuya, acabaría rechazándote. Pero yo le dije que eso no era posible, porque yo no podría rechazarte por no dejarme dormir cuando yo mismo soy un hombre que duerme poquísimo desde hace años.

Entonces le pregunté si ella creía posible que si yo por ejemplo me casara con una mujer distinta a ti…Si era posible que mi esposa me abandonase porque yo no la dejase dormir cuando yo mismo tengo pesadillas casi todas las noches por las cosas malas que me han pasado a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo Madame Pomfrey? Pues que mi esposa me abandonaría.

Así que por lo visto, tanto tú como yo estamos condenados a dormir solos a menos que nos casemos. Entonces no nos divorciaríamos porque según la teoría de la señora Pomfrey, si tanto tú como yo tenemos problemas con el sueño, no podemos separarnos por culpa de eso cuando según su opinión, el no dormir bien es algo que compartiríamos los dos y eso en vez de separarnos nos uniría más porque tendríamos algo en común. ¿Qué te parece Hermione?

- Lo mismo que te dije antes, Harry. Que esa mujer está paranoica perdida. Aunque…ahora que lo pienso…puede que tenga razón, porque hoy día los divorcios están a la vuelta de la esquina. Pocos son los matrimonios que duran y creo que la gente se divorcia no ya porque no se quiera lo suficiente sino porque no saben convivir, Harry.

Para tener un matrimonio feliz no hace falta quererse mucho, sino ser capaz de convivir con tu pareja por muchos defectos o problemas que él o ella pueda tener. Al menos eso era lo que siempre decía mi madre cuando yo le preguntaba cuál era el secreto de un buen matrimonio.

- ¿Tú hablabas del matrimonio con tu madre, Hermione?

- Y de cualquier otro tema que pudiese ocurrírseme, Harry.

- ¿Incluso de temas que otros hijos no le plantean a sus padres porque sienten vergüenza? Lo pregunto porque algunos chicos del dormitorio dicen que con sus padres no hablan de sexo, por ejemplo. ¿Tú podías hablar de sexo con tus padres Hermione?

- Yo podía hablar con mis padres de eso y cualquier otra cosa, Harry. Pero es verdad que no solía sacarles el tema del sexo a menudo. Prefería averiguar lo que me interesaba saber por mí misma. Además, los libros siempre son más explicativos y aclarativos que las explicaciones de los padres. Y hay libros de sexo realmente buenos. Pero me gusta más enterarme de esas cosas oyendo las experiencias que cuentan las chicas.

- ¿Son chicas de Hogwarts o del mundo muggle?

- De Hogwarts, Harry, en el mundo muggle no tengo amigas. Nunca las he tenido. Ni siquiera de niña. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor? No me apetece nada contarte ahora mismo la vida infeliz que tuve antes de llegar a Hogwarts y hacer por fin amigos.

- ¿En serio que no tenías amigos antes de venir al colegio?

- En serio que no los tenía, Harry. Yo no era una niña que cayese bien. Ni en el mundo muggle ni tampoco en el mágico. De hecho, ni si quiera Ron me soportaba al principio. Y dicho sea de paso, tú tampoco. Porque hasta que ocurrió lo del Troll y me salvasteis la vida, ninguno de los dos se relacionaba conmigo. Siempre era yo la que intentaba hablaros, vosotros pasabais de mí un barco de grande.

- Tienes razón, pasábamos de ti. Más bien era Ron el que no quería relacionarse contigo. A mí no me caías mal, pero como él era el primer amigo que había hecho en mi vida, me daba miedo disgustarle. Por eso no me acercaba ni te hablaba a no ser que él lo hiciera primero. Pero también te digo que no fue Ron el que decidió ir al servicio de las chicas para salvarte del Troll.

Yo fui quien le dijo que fuésemos a buscarte. Alguien me contó que habías estado toda la tarde llorando allí sola y yo no quería que el Troll te matase. No sé por qué me entraron ganas de salvarte, pero sí sé que sentí claramente que debíamos ayudarte, Hermione.

- Debería enfadarme con ese "no sé por qué" Harry, pero no lo haré porque sé de sobras que tú eres una persona muy noble y siempre acudes en la ayuda de alguien que lo necesita aunque esa ayuda no te la hayan pedido. Supongo que lo que te movió a salir corriendo para ayudarme, fue eso mismo, tu nobleza. Que dicho sea de paso es bastante grande. ¿Sabes?

- No lo sabía, pero gracias por decírmelo. ¿Y ahora puedes decirme por fin cómo te sientes o tengo que preguntarlo una tercera vez?

- Me siento…mejor que ayer, Harry. Pero bien del todo no. No es un dolor físico lo que tengo, sino más bien psicológico y algo así no se va de la noche a la mañana. ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras? Con el de hoy ya son tres los días que llevas en la enfermería. ¿Verdad?

- Creo que sí. Me encuentro…bien. Al menos mejor que cuando el Lipan me atacó.

- ¿Y la herida del muslo como va, te la has mirado?

- Creo que está bien, aunque yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas. Pero sí sé que tiene un aspecto mejor que hace dos días. Al menos ya no parece una herida gangrenada, Hermione.

- Eso sin duda es bueno.

- ¿Tú crees que la señora Pomfrey me dejará salir por fin de la enfermería? La verdad es que ya estoy cansado de estar aquí día sí y mañana también.

- ¿A que no se te ha ocurrido preguntárselo, Harry?

- Pues no. Y como tú siempre lo sabes todo, pensé que a lo mejor ella te habría dicho cuánto me queda de estar aquí.

- Ella y yo…No recuerdo si hablamos de eso, pero supongo que no quiere echarte si no te ha dicho aquello de "ya puede irse, Señor Potter."

- Para mí que le ha cogido el gusto al hecho de tenerme en observación, Hermione.

- Es posible que así sea, Harry. Ya te dije en su momento que eres el primer ser humano que sobrevive al ataque de un Lipan. Es muy normal que la señora Pomfrey no quiera dejarte ir sin estar antes muy segura de que estás completamente recuperado.

- Completamente no lo estaré nunca, porque a causa del ataque de ese animal monstruoso yo voy camino de convertirme en algo parecido a eso.

- Me lo has dicho un montón de veces desde que el Lipan te atacó.

- Yo sólo repito lo que tú misma me dijiste en su momento, Hermione. Porque fuiste tú quien me dijo lo de "A raíz de lo que te ha hecho el Lipan vas camino de convertirte en algo parecido a eso" y si no fuiste tú entonces es que tengo mis recuerdos en mal estado.

- Los tienes bien. Sé que te dije eso, al igual que te he dicho otras muchas cosas, Harry.

- Tengan o no relación con lo que me ha hecho el Lipan.

- Efectivamente.

- Entonces… ¿Te sientes bien o no?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas tanto?

- Porque me da miedo que te pongas peor, por eso.

- Oh…- dijo ella mirándole enternecida-. ¿En serio?

- Te lo juro-. Apuntó Harry cruzando los dedos índice y corazón de una mano. Hermione se rió un poco.

- Pero qué lindo eres…- dijo ella poniéndole ojitos. Harry también se rió-. ¡A veces me dan ganas de estrujarte igual que a un osito de peluche!-. Apuntó Hermione moviéndose lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama. Harry siguió riéndose-. ¡Y de hecho voy a estrujarte ahora mismo!- dijo ella saltando de repente sobre él, pero Harry se levantó de la silla justo a tiempo y Hermione sólo pudo tocar la barra de la cama, pues se sujetó a ella para no caer al suelo de boca.

- ¡Fallaste el intento!- dijo Harry muerto de risa-. ¡Creo que estás perdiendo facultades, señorita Granger. Ya no te resulta fácil pillarme!-. Él volvió a reírse y Hermione soltó un bufido igualito a los de su gato, con lo cuál, el moreno se rió más todavía.

- Harry Potter…- dijo Hermione volviendo a sentarse en la cama y sacando las piernas fuera de la misma hasta apoyarlas en el suelo-. ¿No has oído nunca ese dicho que dice…El que ríe el último, ríe mejor?

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque yo voy a ser quien ría la última!-. Y tras decirlo, tomó impulso y se tiró encima de Harry, pero esta vez, él no pudo evitarlo, con lo cuál, los dos cayeron al suelo y Harry, tras soltar un "Au" por el impacto, empezó a reírse a lo bestia cuando ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por el cuello; un punto muy sensible para él y punto que ella había descubierto por casualidad hacía años. Pero un punto que grabó en su memoria y que usaba cuando quería hacer reír a su mejor amigo por el motivo que fuese.

Ahora el motivo era divertirse con Harry, porque Hermione sentía en su interior que si no se reía y se olvidaba por un momento del dolor que tenía dentro desde que vio a sus padres muertos…Estallaría en llanto y ella no quería llorar delante de Harry.

"Anoche lloré bastante."- pensó mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas a su mejor amigo y escuchaba cómo él le pedía que se detuviera-. "Y creo que a él no le gusta nada verme llorar, por eso prefiero reír aunque sería más exacto decir que es él quien más se está riendo, porque por el momento no se ha tomado la revancha. Seguro que no se le ocurre hacerme cosquillas a menos que se lo pida. Este hombre no cambiará nunca por mucho que pueda crecer y aprender del comportamiento humano. Ay…"

- ¡Hermione por favor….joojojojojo. Estate quieta. Juajajuajua. Me duelen las costillas de tanto reírme!

- Está bien quejica-. Dijo su mejor amiga mirándole sonriente-. Te dejaré tranquilo un rato-. Entonces se detuvo y se apartó de Harry, poniéndose en pie. Él la imitó de inmediato y quedó delante de ella. Al igual que James había quedado en su momento, delante de Lily.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con una cara de "a que no adivinas qué…"-. La señora Pomfrey me ha contado cómo se enrollaron mis padres por primera vez. ¡Y es una historia chulísima!

- ¡Cuéntamela, Harry. Yo nunca he conseguido averiguar cómo fue que se enamoraron por más que lo pregunté!

- ¿Qué tu qué?

- Que yo he preguntado más de una vez, cómo fue que se enamoraron tus padres. Llámame cotilla si quieres, pero me moría de curiosidad por saber cómo surgió su romance.

- Siempre he sabido que te encantaba investigar cosas, Hermione. Lo que nunca pensé fue que también investigarías a mis padres.

- Por supuesto que los investigué. ¿Acaso has olvidado que fui yo quien te llevó a la Sala de Trofeos de Quidditch cuando estábamos en primero? Tú ni siquiera sabías que tu padre había sido buscador de Quidditch en el colegio. Y estoy segura que si no llego a decírtelo, no lo habrías averiguado jamás. A no ser claro que te encontraras la sala en una de tus exploraciones y vieses el nombre y apellidos de tu padre por casualidad. Entonces sí, lo descubrirías de repente.

- Y esa investigación de mis padres… ¿Cuándo la hiciste, en primero solamente?

- En primero la empecé, Harry. Espero acabarla cuando terminemos séptimo. ¿Te molesta que les investigue?

- Sólo en un sentido.

- ¿Y ese sentido es?

- Que me jode enterarme que no soy la primera persona en preguntar por ellos. Es más, creo que debería ser yo y no tú, el único en averiguar cosas sobre su vida, Hermione. Después de todo, ellos son mis padres, no los tuyos.

- ¿No me digas?- dijo ella con clara ironía-. Ah, pues disculpe usted señor Potter, que me haya inmiscuido en lo que no me concierne. ¿Cierto? Perdóneme la osadía en tirarme SIETE AÑOS investigando a sus padres muertos.

¡Que sepas que lo hice para poder darte los datos si alguna vez preguntaras. Creía que a ti jamás se te ocurriría investigar la vida de James y Lily porque la verdad es, que no eres un hombre demasiado curioso en lo que a la investigación de datos se refiere!

- ¿Y ahora por qué te enfadas, Hermione?

- ¡Es que estoy alterada, Harry. Suele ocurrir cuando vives algo traumático, sabes!

- Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Acaso te crees la única con traumas insuperables? Porque si me pongo a contarte todos los que yo tengo, dan para varios libros. ¿Eh? ¡Y de los gordos!

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- ¡Ve tú delante para que yo no me pierda!

- ¡Arggg, cuando te pones así no te soporto!

- ¡Y yo a ti tampoco!

- ¡Que te den!

- ¡Que te den a ti y por partida triple!

- Harry te lo advierto…deja de tocarme las narices. Me estoy enfadando de verdad y cuando eso sucede…No es bueno.

- ¿Crees que me das miedo?- dijo él colocándose a milímetros de su rostro-. Te aseguro Hermione, que de los dos aquí presentes el más peligroso soy yo.

- Eso ya lo sé, no soy estúpida.

- Sólo eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido jamás.

- ¿Y ahora me halagas? A ti no hay quién te entienda.

- Pues anda que tú…Eres un rato complicada.

- Una complicación que no debe molestarte cuando llevas soportándome siete años seguidos.

- Por supuesto que no me resulta complicado soportarte, señorita Granger-. Dijo Harry comenzando a bajar la cara lo suficiente como para besarla. Hermione tragó saliva de manera insonora-. La gran pregunta es…- pronunció él dejando su frente en la de Hermione-. ¿De verdad me encuentras insoportable a veces?

- Ay madre…-dijo Hermione al ver los labios de Harry a tan sólo milímetros de los de ella.

- ¿Ay madre?- pronunció Potter apartándose de repente y mirándola extrañado-. Yo creí que dirías "Sí Harry a veces eres insoportable" o quizás "No eres insoportable". Pero "Ay madre" desde luego no me lo esperaba-. Entonces lanzó una carcajada y ahora fue Hermione quien le miró extrañada.

- ¿De qué te ríes si lo puedo saber?

- ¡Pues de que yo tenía razón en lo que le dije a la señora Pomfrey!

- ¿Y qué le dijiste, Harry?

- ¡Que tú siempre logras sorprenderme pese a llevar contigo siete años, Hermione. Creo que puedo decir que te conozco bien, pero no lo suficiente a como sí conozco por ejemplo a Ron. Él ya apenas me sorprende en lo que dice o hace pero a ti no hay por dónde pillarte el punto. Siempre dices o haces algo que me sorprende en un buen sentido y el de antes ha sido genial!

- Pero Harry…

- ¡Juájúajuajuajuajuajuajua. "Ay madre", ella dijo… "Ay madre". Y ni si quiera sé por qué dijo eso. Esta mujer… Sí que es única en su género!

- Yo soy… ¿Única en mi género, en serio?

- ¡Pero si ya te lo dije en otra ocasión, Hermione, no sé de qué te sorprendes!

- Me sorprendo porque me lo has repetido. Y si lo repites, es porque lo dices de verdad.

- Pues claro que sí-. Dijo Harry dejando de reírse y mirándola sonriente. Una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció incluso sexy. Entonces él volvió a dejar su frente en la de ella y como había hecho antes, comenzó a bajar la cara lo suficiente como para besarla en los labios-. ¿Quieres saber una cosa, señorita Granger?-. Dijo él con una voz que a Hermione le resultó igual de sexy que su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cosa señor Potter?-. Preguntó ella en tono normal.

Harry acercó sus labios al oído más cercano de Hermione y susurrando le dijo…

- Incluso cuando te enfadas conmigo sin ser en serio…Me gustas, Hermione. Yo creo que estás hasta sexy…

- "Sexy me resultas tú ahora mismo susurrándome en el oído"-. Pensó ella mientras oía cómo Harry le decía otra cosa aún en susurros.

- Y cuando te encuentro sexy me dan unas ganas de besarte que ni te imaginas…

- ¿Crees que no puedo imaginarlo?

- No, no puedes…- dijo él susurrando de nuevo-. Porque no creo que ni siquiera te hagas una idea de las cosas que produces en mí a veces, Hermione.

- ¿Estás intentando ligarme o es una falsa impresión que me estoy llevando?

- No estoy intentando ligarte, Hermione-. Dijo él sin abandonar los susurros-. Sólo intento decirte…Que ya no te veo como antes lo hacía. Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, pero también te veo como una chica por la que me siento atraído en determinados momentos. Y hasta este año que me he dado cuenta de eso…Yo no me había sentido atraído por ti. Pero ese descubrimiento me gusta. No es algo que me incomode. Bueno sí, algunas veces es incómodo pero…me da igual.

- Como me estés tomando el pelo te juro Harry Potter que te patearé los testículos hasta que pierdas el conocimiento.

- No te estoy tomando el pelo, Hermione. Qué curioso…

- ¿El qué Harry?

- Eso mismo creyó mi madre cuando mi padre le confesó que la quería. Creyó que él le tomaba el pelo, que no se lo decía en serio. Porque él era famoso por sus bromas pesadas y ella pensó que la declaración de James era otra broma pesada.

- Pero tú no te me estás declarando, Harry.

- Sólo te estoy diciendo que me siento atraído por ti en ocasiones. Y tú, al igual que mi madre, no te lo crees, Hermione.

- Y cómo podría creerme de verdad que yo te gusto cuando hasta ayer mismo tú eras la pareja de Ginny Weasley.

- No me la menciones que me entra la mala leche y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que me crezcan los colmillos ni tampoco las uñas. A decir verdad lo que más me apetece ahora es…

- ¿Qué Harry, qué es?- preguntó Hermione levantando lo suficiente la cara para mirarle a los ojos. Ella oyó claramente el pensamiento que él tenía mientras la miraba.

- "Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos, Hermione…"

- "¿Qué?"-. Pensó ella sin que él lo oyese en su cabeza, pues Hermione, a diferencia de Harry, no podía transmitirle sus pensamientos a su mejor amigo. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

- "Realmente toda tú eres muy bonita, Hermione Granger. Aunque no lo sabía hasta que te vi desnuda. Creo que ahí me di cuenta por primera vez, de que eras una mujer mujer. Y no una mujer-amiga como siempre te consideré."

- Entonces…- dijo Hermione volviendo a tragar saliva de manera insonora-. ¿Tú me ves como una mujer sólo porque me viste desnuda cuando estaba inconsciente, Harry?

- Podría decir que sí, Hermione-. Dijo él esta vez con la voz-. Aunque también podría decir, que te veo como una mujer desde el año pasado. Porque cuando empezamos sexto me di cuenta de lo mucho que habías crecido durante el verano y…

- Perdona, pero yo llevo creciendo siete años y no sólo durante el verano. Si tú antes no te fijaste en mi físico, sería porque no querrías. Pero lleva ahí desde que empecé a desarrollarme en cuarto curso.

- No estaba como está ahora, Hermione.

- Claro que no. No puedes pretender que tengamos el mismo cuerpo cuando teníamos catorce años que teniendo dieciocho como tenemos ahora.

- Pues si el cumplir años significa ponerte más potente de lo que ya estás, estoy dispuesto a seguir viendo tu crecimiento hasta el día en que me muera.

- Harry…

- Qué…

- Estás bajando la cara.

- Ajá…

- Tus labios se acercan a los míos.

- ¿Y?

- ¿No irás a…besarme, verdad?

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que lo hago?- dijo él ya a milímetros de la boca de ella-. Y qué te apuestas a que cuando lo haga te gusta y me correspondes.

- No te lo crees ni tú.

- ¿Qué no?- dijo sonriéndole de medio lado-. Pues vamos a comprobarlo-. Y tras decir eso la besó y Hermione se quedó igual de pasmada que se quedó Lily cuando James también la besó en los terrenos del lago.

- "Ay madre…"- volvió a pensar Hermione mientras los labios de su mejor amigo se movían en la boca de ella-. "¡Ay madre mía!"- pensó de nuevo cuando notó que Harry le daba un beso más sensual-. "Sí que sabe lo que hace. ¡Y lo hace de bien! Jamás pensé que Harry sería tan bueno besando. Parece que tiene un Don para los besos. Y luego me dice que él nunca está seguro de si sabe complacer a una chica. ¡Pues a mí sí que me está complaciendo!

Pero no pienso darle ni un solo beso. Si le correspondiese, estaría dándole lo que espera y no quiero dárselo. Porque tampoco quiero que piense que puede salirse con la suya. Y él espera que yo le bese. Y la verdad es…que sí que quiero besarle. Es que los besos que me está dando son tan…son tan…Ay madre…"

- Hermione…- dijo Harry con una voz tan sensual como los besos que seguía dándole a ella-. Hermione por favor, bésame.

- "No pienso hacerlo"-. Dijo ella en su mente.

- Hermione te lo ruego…- susurró él en uno de los oídos de ella-. Necesito que me beses, aunque sólo me des un beso… Por favor dámelo.

- No-. Dijo ella ahora con la voz.

- Por favor…- dijo de nuevo Harry dándole ahora un beso suave y bonito. Entonces se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban y añadió...-. Si no me besas, pensaré que lo que he hecho no te ha gustado. O que no he sido bueno haciéndolo y por eso pasas de mí.

- Yo nunca he pasado de ti, Harry. Simplemente no te beso porque no quiero que pienses cosas raras.

- ¿Cosas raras como qué, Hermione, que te gusto?

- Por ejemplo.

- Pero yo sé que te gusto…

- ¿Ah sí?

- Tú misma lo dijiste cuando me viste desnudo. Dijiste que yo era guapo y por supuesto atractivo y que mi cuerpo te gustaba, que incluso te parecía muy bonito.

- También dije que bonito no era la palabra adecuada para halagar un cuerpo masculino pero que era la única que se me ocurría en aquel momento.

- Pues yo creo que tú no sólo eres bonita por fuera sino también por dentro, Hermione. Y tú sabes que me gustas algo. Ya te lo dije en otra ocasión.

- Lo recuerdo, Harry. Pero el que yo te guste algo o incluso un poco, no va a producir que acceda a besarte sólo porque tú me lo pidas.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que tú misma decidas darme un beso o varios si tengo suerte?

- ¿La verdad?

- Por favor sí.

- No tienes que hacer nada-. Dijo ella sonriendo y tocándole la mejilla con suavidad-. Sólo debes ser tú mismo.

- Pero si siempre soy yo mismo cuando estoy contigo…

- Lo sé. Lo único que intento decirte, es que para conseguir que te bese, no tienes que intentar seducirme o darme unos besos como los de antes. Que por cierto, han sido perfectos.

- No lo suficiente para lograr que me correspondieras.

- Créeme Harry, han sido los besos más bonitos, sensuales y perfectos que me han dado nunca. Si no los he correspondido ha sido simplemente porque no quería hacerlo. Si existe un momento en que decida besarte, te aseguro que lo haré cuando yo misma sienta que debo hacerlo. Pero no te besaré sólo porque tú me lo pidas. Ni aunque me ruegues lo haré. Yo beso cuando quiero y no porque alguien me lo pida. Aunque ese alguien sea mi mejor amigo.

- Entonces… ¿Nada de lo que diga o haga conseguirá que me beses, Hermione?

- Ahora mismo…No, Harry.

- ¿Y en el futuro?

- El futuro es incierto, quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir mañana o dentro de una semana o incluso un año. Puede que en cualquier otro momento me den ganas de besarte pero en el que estamos ahora…No.

- Jo…

- No me pongas carita triste, de todas maneras no funcionará…

- Un rato complicada y más rara que un perro verde, ésa eres tú, Hermione Granger.

- Si es un cumplido lo acepto encantada.

- Pues a mí lo que más me encantaría ahora mismo sería que me besaras.

- ¿Tú no te rindes nunca verdad?

- Cuando se trata de ti…jamás.

- Eso es más que un cumplido.

- ¿Tiene premio entonces?

- Por supuesto-. Dijo Hermione sonriéndole de manera especial-. Te lo daré si cierras los ojos…

Harry obedeció de inmediato y de repente sintió que ella metía sus manos bajo los brazos de él.

- "Me está abrazando."- pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro masculino. Entonces notó claramente cómo Hermione le tumbaba bocarriba en el suelo y se ponía encima de él-. "Esto se pone bueno."- Dijo él en su cabeza, sonriendo más todavía-. "Hermione…"- dijo llamándola en su mente-. "Si me estás oyendo ahora sólo quiero decirte que es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo el cuerpo de una chica encima del mío. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Me gusta."

- "Eso es bueno, Harry"-. Pensó ella sonriendo también-. "Y por supuesto que te oigo. Es extraño escucharte ahora. Creí que sólo oía tus pensamientos cuando estabas muy sensible. Quizás estaba equivocada. Puede que el oír lo que piensas ya no tenga que ver con que te encuentres en un estado sentimental fuera de lo común. A lo mejor la conexión que tenemos desde que me mordiste, se ha hecho más intensa y por eso ahora puedo escucharte en cualquier situación, aunque tú no oigas lo que te digo en mi cabeza."

- "Hermione…"

- Qué, Harry-. Dijo ella ahora con la voz.

- "¿Vas a hacer algo más que tumbarte encima de mí o eso era el premio que me ibas a dar?"

- Si dejas de hablarme incluso con el pensamiento te prometo que te daré un premio que te va a encantar, Harry.

- ¿Quieres que deje de pensar?- preguntó él ahora hablando pero sin abrir los ojos para mirarla.

- Eso mismo quiero, sí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Puedo.

- ¿Serás capaz de no hablarme con el pensamiento incluso cuando te de el premio?

- ¿De verdad va a encantarme?

- Yo espero que sí.

- Entonces haré lo posible por no pensar nada.

- Genial. ¿Preparado?

- Sí.

- Mente en blanco, ya.

- Como desees, Hermione.

Ella esperó unos segundos, por si volvía a escuchar el pensamiento de Harry y cuando vio que no recibía nada en la cabeza de ella…Puso una mano en el pecho de Harry, otra en su cara para poder moverla y colocarla a la altura de la de ella y de repente…lo besó en los labios. Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry Potter sintió que efectivamente, se había quedado en blanco porque su mente no fue capaz de reaccionar ni para formar palabras en su pensamiento.

Los labios de Hermione se movían con suavidad y lentitud en la boca de Harry. Y el propio Harry sintió en su corazón que eran los besos más bonitos y dulces que ninguna otra mujer le había dado jamás. El notó también como si dentro del corazón empezasen a estallar un montón de fuegos artificiales y aunque se había propuesto dejar la mente en blanco para no hablarle a Hermione ni con el pensamiento…Llegó un momento en que no pudo evitar que su mente, empezase a hablarle a ella.

- "Hermione…Hermione…"- la llamó él en su cabeza-. "Hermione yo…Gracias"-. Y eso fue lo último que pensó antes de notar cómo ella se apartaba de él. Harry abrió los ojos y la miró.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó viendo cómo ella se sentaba en el suelo y adoptaba cierta distancia respecto a él-. ¿Por qué te has apartado, por qué dejaste de besarme. Hice algo mal?

- ¿Algo?- preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja-. Yo diría que has hecho más de un algo mal, Harry Potter. ¡Has roto tu palabra!

- ¿Qué?- cuestionó parpadeando un poco sintiéndose perplejo-. ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Dijiste que dejarías la mente en blanco, que no pensarías nada. Pero sí lo has pensado Harry. Has pronunciado mi nombre tres veces y luego me has dado las gracias. Eres un…un…!

- No te enfades conmigo-. Dijo Harry acercándose a ella hasta sentarse delante de Hermione-. Yo no quería romper mi palabra, de veras. Al principio hice lo que me pediste, no pensar nada. Pero llegó un momento en que me resultó imposible, Hermione. Es que cuando me besaste, lo hiciste de una forma tan bonita para mí…como no había sentido jamás. Ni siquiera con Cho o Ginny sentí eso. Yo…de verdad que no quería romper mi palabra, es sólo que no pude evitar que mi mente te hablara porque…me dejé llevar.

- ¿Qué te dejaste llevar?

- Sí, por lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Y lo que más sentía era que tenía que llamarte y darte las gracias por hacerme sentir algo así.

- ¿Pero qué sentiste Harry? Eso sí que no lo escuché.

- Porque ahí estaba cumpliendo mi palabra y no quise decírtelo con la mente. Aunque sí lo supe en mi corazón.

- Y tu corazón… ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que tenía un montón de fuegos artificiales estallando de repente. Empezaron a estallar cuando tú me besaste dulce y suave, Hermione. Ninguna chica me había besado así y yo…sentí un montón de cosas muy bonitas y también intensas. Por eso…cuando comencé a hablarte con el pensamiento, tu nombre y gracias fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirte.

- De acuerdo, quedo informada. Supongo que debo decirte "de nada" por el gracias de antes. Quitando eso, no pienso decirte nada más hasta que se me pase el mosqueo.

- Por lo menos no estás enfadada de verdad. Si lo estuvieras saldrían tus cosas Lipan.

- Cosas que tengo porque tú me mordiste, Harry. Y también porque me clavaste las uñas en la cintura.

- Lo siento.

- Ya sé que lo sientes. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que por tu culpa, ahora me siento atraída por ti.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó él sonriendo complacido-. Entonces es verdad que te gusto.

- Pues claro que es verdad. Pero aún no me siento enamorada de ti. Creo que lo que siento es atracción, simplemente eso. Y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué la siento cuando tampoco es una atracción permanente. Quiero decir que no es que me sienta atraída por ti cada vez que estamos juntos. Es sólo que hay determinados momentos en que tú me atraes como si fueses un imán súper potente y yo el objeto metálico que vuela hacia ti sin poder evitarlo. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí-. Dijo él sonriendo aún-. ¿Por eso me besaste antes, porque sentías esa atracción inevitable hacia mí?

- No Harry. Te besé porque quería darte un premio que te encantaría. Y tú dijiste que lo que más te encantaría sería que yo te besara.

- Pero tú también dijiste que no ibas a besarme sólo porque yo quisiera.

- Es que me apeteció besarte para hacer algo que te encantase.

- Pues antes dijiste que no me besarías para complacerme…

- Cambié de opinión cuando decidí besarte.

- ¿Y te ha gustado?

- ¿Besarte o cambiar de opinión?

- Besarme, Hermione. ¿Te ha gustado sí o no?

- Si intuyera que no iba a gustarme, no te habría besado, Harry.

- "Genial"-. Dijo él en su cabeza-. "A Hermione le gusta besarme. ¡Esto es mejor que ganar los partidos de Quidditch!"- pensó con entusiasmo. Al oírlo en la cabeza de ella, Hermione se rió un poco. Entonces miró sonriendo a Harry y le dijo con una voz bonita y dulce…

- ¿Sabes que eres único en tu género?

- ¿Ah sí?- cuestionó el moreno sonriéndole también-. Qué curioso, eso mismo pienso yo de ti: Que eres única en tu género.

- Entonces somos dos especies en peligro de extinción-. Dijo Hermione lanzando una carcajada-. Menudo par estamos hechos.

- Más que un par…- dijo Harry acercándose más a ella-. Yo creo que somos un equipo perfecto-. Pronunció bajando la cara lo suficiente como para besarla en los labios-. Quizás tan perfecta como lo eres tú para mí-. Y diciendo eso último la besó, pero esa vez, Hermione sí que correspondió y Harry volvió a sentir que los fuegos artificiales estallaban dentro de su corazón.

- "Hermione…Hermione…"- dijo Harry en su pensamiento.

- Qué…- pronunció ella con la boca antes de besarle de nuevo.

- Me encanta besarte…- dijo Harry hablando esta vez-. Y que me beses también me encanta. Creo que en esto de los besos también eres perfecta.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Mmmfff!

- Símmfff

- Harry…

- Dime…

- Yo…

- ¿Tú?

- ¡Mmffff!

- Mmmfffff…mmmfffff. Hermione…Hermione…Mmmfff…

- Harry…mmfff…para…¡Mmmfff!

- No pienso parar ahora…

- ¡Pero es que mmffff!

- Deja de hablar y bésame…

- ¡Pues si tú no te detienes lo haré yo!- dijo Hermione separándose y poniéndose en pie de repente. Harry la imitó en seguida.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué mosca te ha picado? ¡Con lo bien que estábamos!

- Lo único que me ha picado Harry, ha sido la prudencia.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Viene alguien, oigo pasos!

- Yo no escucho nada, seguro que te lo has imaginado.

- Imaginado o no Harry, te aseguro que sé que viene alguien. Así que lo mejor será que cada uno vuelva a su cama para guardar las apariencias. Si la señora Pomfrey entrase de repente y nos viera en el suelo besándonos, se me caería la cara de vergüenza. Por lo tanto yo voy a volver a la cama y tú puedes quedarte de pie si quieres. Pero a mí nadie me regañará por mostrar un comportamiento poco decoroso. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Crees que es poco decoroso que dos personas se besen?

- Creo que la señora Pomfrey consideraría poco decoroso, ver a dos pacientes suyos, besándose tumbados en el suelo tal y como estábamos antes, Harry. Por eso voy a meterme en la cama y fingir que estuve todo el tiempo ahí.

- De acuerdo…Me meteré en la cama si eso es lo que quieres. ¡Pero voy a meterme en la tuya!- dijo sonriéndole de manera traviesa. Hermione le miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¡De eso nada!- dijo seria-. ¿Quieres que nos riña? ¡Porque yo no estoy dispuesta a que me eche la bronca!

- Si nos riñe me da igual, de todas maneras ya nos ha visto así. Esta mañana entró y me vio contigo en la cama. Y aunque me llamó la atención, no te creas que fue porque ella considerase eso poco decoroso, sino porque me dijo que seguramente tú no descansarías bien porque la cama era de una persona y al tenerme contigo tú no estarías cómoda.

- ¿En serio que te dijo eso?

- Algo así fue, sí.

- Bueno, eso sería esta mañana cuando yo dormía. Ahora no quiero compartir la cama contigo. Así que quédate de pie o métete en la tuya porque como te acuestes conmigo en contra de mi voluntad, te voy a meter tal puñetazo que te aseguro que te dejaré la cara hecha un cromo durante un día y medio.

- ¿Cómo cuándo mi madre pegó una bofetada a mi padre y él se quedó con la mejilla roja también un día y medio?

- Por ejemplo.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Me lo estás contando. ¿Algo más?

- Por el momento no. Bueno sí…pero esperaré a decírtelo cuando volvamos a estar solos. Aunque…

- Qué.

- Desde luego eres única para cortarle el rollo besucón a un chico claramente interesado en ti, señorita Granger.

Hermione se rió un poco al oírle decir eso de manera enfurruñada.

- Igualmente me sigues gustando Hermione, que lo sepas.

- De acuerdo…-dijo ella volviendo a reírse otro poco-. ¿Y ahora te metes en la cama o tengo que meterte yo?

Harry se sentó en la cama de ella e inclinándose sobre Hermione lo suficiente le dijo con sensualidad…

- Méteme tú…- entonces la besó y Hermione se quedó sin reacción-. Aunque creo que será mejor que me meta yo en tu cama.- pronunció Harry aún besándola-. Porque no pienso irme a la mía.-. Dijo besándola otra vez y colocándose al lado de Hermione-. La verdad es que esto de compartir la cama tiene su encanto-. Confesó riéndose un poco, entonces la besó otra vez y fue en ese mismo momento cuando la puerta de la habitación de las camas se abrió y se escuchó la voz de la señora Pomfrey decir…

- ¡Pero bueno esto es increíble. Esta mañana me los encuentro durmiendo juntos y ahora se están besando! ¿Es que ustedes no tienen sentido del decoro o qué?

- Error señora Pomfrey-. Dijo Potter dejando de besar a Hermione y mirando a la enfermera del colegio-. Soy yo quien está besando a Hermione, ella todavía no me ha devuelto los besos.

- Pues ya no lo hará porque usted va a salir de su cama. Tengo que hacerle otro reconocimiento a la señorita Granger.

- Pero usted me dijo esta mañana que ella estaba bien.

- Claro que lo está. Igualmente debo volver a examinarla, son gajes del oficio. Y ahora, señor Potter… ¿Se levanta de la cama o le tiro al suelo? Le aseguro que por muy vieja que sea, tengo la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo si no me obedece de inmediato.

- No se preocupe señora, no me haré de rogar-. Diciendo eso último Harry se levantó y se quedó de pie y a cierta distancia de las dos mujeres. Como sabía que no podía mirar mientras la señora Pomfrey reconocía a Hermione, él enfocó su vista en una de las ventanas de la enfermería y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que el reflejo mostraba lo que hacía la enfermera.

Con una sonrisa propia de un anuncio de dentífrico, Harry Potter contempló cómo Madame Pomfrey apartaba la sábana y manta y le quitaba la camisa a Hermione. Él pudo ver con total claridad, el bonito sujetador que tenía la castaña y cuando Poppy le quitó también a Hermione el pantalón del pijama, Harry la vio en braguitas y su sonrisa se hizo más acentuada.

- "Hermione está buena…"- dijo la mente de Harry mientras él seguía viéndola en el reflejo de la ventana-. "Qué digo buena, está buenísima. O mejor…rebuenísima. Creo que es la mujer más bonita y sexy que he visto en toda mi vida. Me resulta sexy incluso en ropa interior tal y como está ahora. Sólo espero que esta vez no esté oyendo lo que pienso porque si lo hace… Estaré en serios problemas con ella."

- "Pues sí que lo escucho"-. Dijo la mente de Hermione cuando oyó los pensamientos de Harry-. "Pero no voy a enfadarme todavía contigo porque no tengo ganas de que la señora Pomfrey me vea con mis cosas de Lipan. Con que me hayan visto Ron, Ginny y tú mismo tengo suficiente. Además, esto de saber que piensas que estoy rebuenísima y que soy la mujer más bonita y sexy que has visto en toda tu vida es bastante guay. ¡Cómo mola oír lo que piensas, Harry! Me pregunto si seguiré escuchándolo cuando consigamos encontrar una cura a tu problema del Lipan. Considerando que exista una, claro…"

- "La madre que parió a la señora Pomfrey…"- pensó Harry viendo cómo la enfermera aplicaba una crema a las piernas de Hermione-. "No sé qué será lo que le está poniendo a Hermione en las piernas, pero me encantaría ser yo quien tocase esas piernas largas y no la vieja ésta. Si ella no hubiese entrado en la habitación de las camas, Hermione no se habría separado de mí y nosotros seguiríamos besándonos tumbados en el suelo. Cómo me fastidia que la enfermera me haya cortado el rollo…"

- "Jó…Jójojojjojooo"- rió Hermione en su cabeza-. "Desde luego está molesto por no poder besarme pero es innegable que está celoso por el simple hecho de que Madame Pomfrey me esté tocando las piernas para extenderme la crema. Y ahora que caigo… ¿Por qué sabe Harry lo que me está haciendo ella si él está de espaldas a nosotras? A no ser…que esté viéndolo todo en algún reflejo de las ventanas."

- Señora Pomfrey…- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

- ¿Sí señorita Granger?- pronunció la enfermera de igual manera.

- Creo que Harry está viendo en uno de los reflejos de las ventanas, lo que usted hace.

- ¿Está segura querida?

- Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sólo tiene usted que girar la cabeza y fijarse en que está de espaldas a nosotras, pero con la cara orientada a una de las ventanas de la enfermería.

- Pues si ese es el caso le voy a dar un mamporro tan potente como para dejarle la cabeza dormida durante un buen rato.

- Le aconsejo que no haga eso. Pegar a Harry sólo hará que se enfurezca y no creo que usted quiera ver su lado Lipan. Le aseguro que no es nada agradable.

- Lo supongo. Pero no voy a consentir que él nos espíe ni tan siquiera mirando el reflejo de una ventana.

- No se preocupe, luego le reñiré cuando usted se marche. Es más, pienso darle el golpe que usted quiere propinarle en la cabeza. Aunque intentaré no dejarle inconsciente. Hacer daño físico a Harry no es algo que me guste. Aunque soy capaz de hacérselo si lo considero necesario.

- De acuerdo Hermione, lo dejo en sus manos. Ahora siéntese en la cama, tengo que auscultarla.

Hermione colaboró en eso y otras cosas que le pidió la señora Pomfrey y cuando la enfermera dijo que ya había terminado, comunicó su diagnóstico a la castaña.

- Creo que puedo decirle que está usted sana, señorita Granger. Así que ya puede irse de la enfermería. Váyase a clase, a estudiar o lo que le de la gana. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora. Gracias por decirme que estoy bien. Me ha quitado usted un gran peso de encima. ¿Y a Harry cuándo le dará el alta?

- Pensaba hacerlo hoy, pero después de saber que ha estado mirándola en contra de mi voluntad, creo que voy a dejarle otro día más aquí. Y como sé que no le gusta la enfermería, estoy completamente segura que será un castigo más que bueno para él. Así aprenderá a no espiar.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso-. Dijo Hermione riéndose un poco-. ¿De verdad está Harry bien?

- Todo lo bien que podría esperarse de una persona que ha sobrevivido al ataque de un animal mágico además de monstruoso.

- ¿Me da permiso para decírselo?

- Le doy permiso para eso y para que incluso le comunique el castigo si así lo cree oportuno, querida.

- Entonces lo haré ahora. ¡Harry!- dijo Hermione subiendo la voz cuando le llamó-. ¡La señora Pomfrey ha terminado. Ya puedes mirar, estoy vestida!

Y era cierto, porque mientras había hablado con Madame Pomfrey, Hermione se había puesto tanto el pantalón como la camisa del pijama y Harry lo sabía porque lo había visto en el reflejo de la ventana. Lo que no sabía era lo que habían hablado las dos mujeres, pero eso no era una prioridad para él, escuchar lo que quisiera decirle Hermione sí.

- Ya puede usted acercarse a la señorita Granger, señor Potter-. Dijo Poppy con amabilidad y aguantándose las ganas de reñirle por mirón-. Pero no hace falta que se meta en su cama porque Hermione va a dejarla ya mismo.

- ¿Perdón?- dijo Harry mirando a la enfermera-. ¿Quiere usted decir…?

- Que me ha dado el alta-. Confirmó Hermione saliendo de la cama y quedando de pie delante de Harry-. Así que ya puedo irme, aunque tú, querido amigo…vas a quedarte aquí otro día más. ¡Y ese será tu castigo por haber visto en uno de los reflejos de la ventana, lo que ella me hacía!

- ¡Me pilló!- pronunció Harry con claro fastidio. Madame Pomfrey lanzó una carcajada, Hermione sin embargo, permaneció seria aunque por dentro quisiera reírse también.

- Y para que termines de entender que tanto a ella como a mí, nos ha sentado fatal que nos hayas espiado…Un castigo no será lo único que recibas. ¡Porque pienso darte un coscorrón de los que producen chichones!

- ¡No no!- dijo Harry retrocediendo cuando vio a Hermione acercándose a él con cara de pocos amigos-. ¡Te prometo que no volveré a espiaros. Pero no me des en la cabeza. El dolor de cabeza es algo que me hace llorar igual que cuando me dolía la cicatriz. Por favor Hermione no me pegues!

- ¡Es que si no lo hago yo, lo hará la señora Pomfrey. Y seguro que ella te da el golpe con más ganas aún!

- ¡Eso téngalo por seguro!- dijo la enfermera riéndose aún al ver la escena que se mostraba ante ella: Hermione intentando alcanzar a Harry para pegarle y él retrocediendo lo máximo posible para evitarlo.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Hermione poniendo las manos en jarras y mirándole seria-. ¡Deja ya de caminar hacia atrás y detente. Sabes que mereces el coscorrón!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Pero nada!-. Y elevando más la voz gritó…-¡QUE TE QUEDES QUIETO DE UNA VEZ, ES UNA ORDEN!

Y de repente, Harry se detuvo igual que si le hubiesen lanzado el Inmóvilus. Se quedó tan quieto como una estatua. Hermione se acercó hasta él, se puso de puntillas para estar a su altura y le dijo susurrando en el oído…

- Voy a darte flojo pero tú debes quejarte igual que si te hubiese dolido. Finge para que la señora Pomfrey crea que te he hecho daño. ¿De acuerdo?

- "Sí."- dijo él en su mente esperando que ella lo escuchase.

Tras oír el pensamiento de Harry, Hermione le dio el coscorrón y Potter además de decir "¡Ay!" puso una cara de dolor tan creíble, que la enfermera pensó que le había dolido.

- Espero que no vuelva a mirar lo que no debe, señor Potter-. Dijo Pomfrey ya sin reírse-. Y respecto a usted señorita Granger, márchese ya. No querrá que quiten puntos a Gryffindor por no asistir usted a clase. ¿Verdad?

- No señora, ya me voy. Harry…- dijo mirando al moreno, que se estaba tocando la cabeza como para calmar el dolor.

- ¿Qué, Doña coscorrones?- cuestionó él fingiendo la cara más enfurruñada que fue capaz de poner para seguir la comedia.

- No pienso volver a verte en lo que queda de día.- dijo Hermione girándose como si realmente estuviese enfadada con él.

- "Espero que no lo digas en serio."- dijo Harry en su mente, deseando que ella lo recibiera en su propia cabeza-. "Porque como sea verdad que me vas a dejar solo hasta mañana, me voy a coger un enfado de mil demonios, Hermione. Nunca me ha gustado estar solo y mucho menos estarlo en un sitio como éste que además no me gusta nada."

- "Pues claro que no te dejaré solo, Harry. Le diré a Madame Pomfrey que me deje verte dentro de un rato. Seguro que cuando se le pase el disgusto, me dejará entrar en la enfermería."

- "Hermione…"- la llamó Harry de nuevo con el pensamiento-. "Hermione… ¿Me oyes?"

En ese momento, ella llegó a la puerta, agarró el pomo, se giró para mirar a Harry y él entendió que ella le había escuchado.

- "Vete a clase o a donde te de la gana, pero por favor, ven a verme más tarde. Ya sé que la señora Pomfrey me ha castigado a quedarme otro día. Pero aún recuerdo que te prometí acompañarte al mundo muggle. De verdad que quiero ir contigo. No estoy dispuesto a que vayas sola y que pases también tú sola el mal trago de tener que ir a la Policía para denunciar el asesinato de tus padres. Además, no creo que puedan resolverlo en un mismo día.

Seguramente tendrás que estar unos días en tu casa por si ellos quieren interrogarte o informarte de lo que vayan descubriendo. Y no creo que sea bueno para ti quedarte allí sola. Podría volver el asesino o entrar un ladrón. Y si a ti te pasa algo que no puedas controlar y encima te ocurre porque no tienes a alguien que te defienda o proteja…Creo que eso sí que me va a provocar otro trauma pero de los gordos. Por eso…No vayas a irte sin mí. ¿De acuerdo?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y con la misma se marchó. Lo último que pensó Harry, lo recibió ella fuera de la enfermería. Eso último fue… "Gracias." Y aunque ella sabía que él no lo recibiría, contestó también con la mente…"Gracias a ti." Con una sonrisa feliz en la cara, Hermione Granger se marchó a su primera clase de la mañana. Pues ya se había perdido el desayuno mientras estuvo en la enfermería.

* * *

- Hey Hermione…- dijo Neville sentado al lado de ella, en la clase de Transformaciones-. ¿Recuerdas que esta noche a las nueve tenemos la cita que no es cita?

- Lo recuerdo, Neville. Pero mucho me temo que tendré que cancelarla.

- ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también iba a decirte que lo dejáramos para otro día.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que mi abuela se ha puesto mala. Me lo ha dicho McGonagall que se ha enterado por una lechuza que le ha enviado mi abuela. Por lo visto, mi abuela quiere verme así que estaré ausente de Hogwarts hasta que se mejore. Espero que no sea grave. Si se muere…Me quedaré solo. No tengo a nadie más que cuide de mí y con mis padres no puedo contar porque están locos y encerrados de por vida en San Mungo.

- Lo siento, Neville.

- Yo también. ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado, por qué necesitas cancelar la cita. También se ha puesto mala tu abuela?

- Yo no tengo abuela ni abuelo, Neville. Mis padres eran hijos únicos y mis abuelos murieron cuando yo tenía 3 años. Ni siquiera les recuerdo. Sólo les conozco por las fotos de los álbumes familiares que están en casa y por las cosas que me han contado mis padres sobre ellos.

- Oh, cuánto lo siento, Hermione.

- Bueno…me consuelo conque al menos sí he podido conocer a mis padres y que ellos cuidaran de mí hasta que me he hecho lo suficiente mayor como para no necesitar tanto su ayuda. Aunque…creo que por muy mayor que me haga, siempre los necesitaré-. Dijo la castaña sin querer decirle a su amigo, que sus padres estaban muertos-. Y también creo que, a pesar de que un día se mueran…Por muchos años que puedan pasar después de muertos, les seguiré echando de menos.

- Te entiendo perfectamente. Mi abuela ha hecho siempre de padre y madre conmigo. Y aunque es una mujer algo excéntrica y con un pésimo gusto para vestir, tengo que reconocer que es una persona realmente buena. Y a mí me quiere muchísimo. Y estoy seguro que el día en que ella muera, yo también la echaré de menos porque yo la quiero tanto como ella me quiere a mí.

- Entonces siéntete afortunado, Neville. No todos los parientes quieren a sus familiares.

- ¿Lo dices por Harry verdad? Sé que sus tíos y su único primo, no le han tratado bien precisamente.

- Podríamos decir, que la casa de sus tíos y primo ha sido el Azkaban de mi mejor amigo desde que Voldemort mató a James y Lily Potter.

- La verdad es que si te paras a pensarlo, te darás cuenta que tanto tú, como Harry e incluso yo mismo, hemos sido unos niños con infancias bastante peculiares.

- Bueno ahí no puedo incluirme porque mi infancia ha sido muy muy feliz en lo que a mi relación con mis padres se refiere. Donde no fui tan feliz fue con el tema de las amigas. No conseguí hacer ninguna antes de enterarme que era bruja y venir a Hogwarts.

- Me sorprende oír eso Hermione. Tú siempre has sido una persona bastante agradable con la que no es difícil empezar una amistad. Yo sí que tengo problemas para relacionarme con la gente. Soy tímido y eso…no me pone nada fácil acercarme a los demás o hablarle de mis problemas o sentimientos. Aunque contigo…siempre me he sentido muy cómodo porque tú me haces sentir a gusto y confiado cuando estamos juntos.

- Gracias, Neville. Lo mismo digo. No te preocupes por ser tímido, eso no es nada malo. ¿Sabes? Incluso yo tengo un lado tímido, lo que pasa es que no suelo demostrar que existe en mí.

- ¿Y cuándo lo sacas?

- En público jamás. Lo tengo bastante reprimido-. Dijo la castaña riéndose por lo bajo para que McGonagall no le llamara la atención.

- A mí nunca me has dado la imagen de ser una chica tímida o que reprima cosas, Hermione Granger. Más bien siempre he pensado que eras una mujer valiente y decidida, que se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba o defender su opinión por muchas personas que estuviesen en tu contra.

- Por supuesto que soy así también, Neville. Pero es verdad que tengo un lado tímido que no me gusta sacar. Si se lo enseñase al mundo, parecería vulnerable y eso sí que no quiero parecerlo. No me gusta dar lástima ni tampoco que se compadezcan de mí.

Me refiero a que cuando me siento realmente mal o deprimida, no me gusta que los demás lo noten. Prefiero guardarme lo que siento y fingir que todo va bien. Y luego, cuando estoy sola en mi habitación, entonces sí que puedo llorar, gritar o maldecir todo lo que me de la gana.

- Pero yo te he visto llorar, gritar y maldecir más de una vez en los siete años que hace que nos conocemos, Hermione. Aunque bueno…hemos pasado por un montón de cosas súper fuertes. Tan fuertes como para llorar, gritar y maldecir incluso más que cuando vimos morir a gente que apreciábamos.

- Sí, la batalla final contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos no fue algo tonto precisamente.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? A los recuerdos de aquello, me refiero. ¿Tienes pesadillas?

- A veces, pero no a menudo. Eso me alivia.

- Yo sí que las tengo, aunque quien se lleva el primer premio es Harry. Él no duerme mucho. ¿Sabes? Cuando está en el dormitorio de los chicos, casi todas las noches se despierta gritando, llorando o lleno de sudor por culpa de algún mal sueño.

Lo sé porque suele hablar cuando duerme y en muchas ocasiones ha gritado tu nombre o el de Ron, supongo que porque os veía morir. Un día quise hablar con él de sus pesadillas, pero Harry no colaboró. Sólo dijo "dormir poco o casi nada por culpa de una pesadilla es lo normal en mí Neville, pero gracias de todas formas por preocuparte."

- ¿No quiso contarte ni tan siquiera de qué iba la pesadilla?

- No…Harry es…poco comunicativo. Lo ha sido siempre. Aunque he de reconocer, que contigo y Ron es distinto. Con vosotros dos sí que se abre más. Sobre todo contigo, Hermione.

Ella sonrió al oír aquello y dijo bromeando…

- Eso se debe a que soy una pesada con él y no le dejo tranquilo hasta que me cuenta todo lo que quiero saber.

- No es verdad-. Dijo Neville sonriendo también-. Yo sé que Harry Potter te cuenta todo lo que le preocupa o incluso importa, no porque seas pesada sino porque eres la persona en quien más confía de todas con las que se relaciona tanto aquí como fuera de Hogwarts.

Hermione parpadeó sin añadir nada, Neville se rió un poco.

- Lo sé porque el mismo Harry me lo dijo en una ocasión. Pero no pienso decirte cuándo fue ni tampoco por qué. Sólo admitiré, que fue una de las pocas veces en que Harry quiso abrirse conmigo.

- ¿Y estabais hablando…de qué exactamente?

- De las personas que consideramos importantes en nuestras vidas. Yo por supuesto la primera que mencioné fue a mi abuela. Harry sin embargo…

- Te hablaría de los Weasley, seguro. Él adora a esa familia. Lleva tratándoles desde que tenía once años.

- Sí que los mencionó, pero no fueron los primeros de la lista.

- ¿Ah no? Me sorprende oír eso.

- A quien primero nombró Harry fue a sus dos mejores amigos, así que Ron y tú os lleváis el primer premio.

- Bueno, eso no me sorprende, Neville. Si a mí me preguntasen quiénes son las personas más importantes de mi vida, contestaría sin dudarlo mis padres. Luego por supuesto vendrían mis dos mejores amigos que son Harry y Ron y a continuación el resto de gente a quienes aprecio. Como tú, Hagrid, McGonagall…Pero mis padres sin duda serían los primeros.

Sólo puedo contar cosas buenas de ellos porque incluso cuando me reñían por algo o me castigaban de pequeña, procuraban hacerlo de una manera firme pero sin provocarme traumas. Y eso no es algo que cualquier padre o madre sepa hacer.

- Supongo que no. Deberíamos dejar la charla para más tarde, McGonagall viene hacia aquí.

- ¿Han terminado?-. Preguntó la directora con su tono serio y severo de siempre. Hermione y Neville asintieron con la cabeza-. Entonces dejen su trabajo en mi mesa y váyanse a su siguiente clase.

- Gracias señora-. Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Neville y Hermione, pasaron el resto de la mañana asistiendo a sus respectivas clases y charlando de cosas varias cada vez que dejaban un aula para entrar en otra.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, los dos Gryffindor acudieron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron juntos. Un poco después, Ron y Ginny tomaron asiento justo delante del moreno y la castaña.

Hermione pensó si debía saludarles o no. Después de todo, Ron ni la había mirado cuando había estado en clase con ella. Pero sabiendo como ella sabía lo orgulloso y rencoroso que era su ex-novio cuando estaba enfadado o molesto con alguien…A ella no le extrañó nada que la ignorase y desde luego aquella ignorancia, le daba igual a Hermione. Así que se puso a comer junto a Neville sin echar cuenta a la presencia de Ron. Quien sólo le habló cuando le pidió que le pasara el agua.

- Aquí tienes-. Dijo la castaña seria pero a la vez amable-. ¿Necesitas algo más?

- No-. Dijo Ron también serio y sin tono amable. En ese momento, se oyó la voz de Ginny preguntar…

- ¿Qué tal está el chupasangre. Le han salido más cambios horribles, cuernos en la cabeza tal vez?

- La madre que la parió-. Dijo Hermione en tono bajo, por lo que Neville fue el único que la oyó. Y en tono normal, mirando a la hermana de Ron, Hermione respondió…-. ¿Chupasangre? No sé de qué o quién me estás hablando.

- Lo sabes perfectamente-. Dijo la Weasley mirándola más seria todavía de lo que estaban su hermano y Hermione-. ¡Ah no, espera!-. Apuntó de nuevo Ginny-. ¡Acabo de acordarme que ese tema es secreto! ¿Verdad Hermione? Aunque no creo que pase mucho tiempo hasta que todo el colegio empiece a sospechar o incluso a comentar, que a Harry Potter le pasa algo.

Lleva con éste…3 días en la enfermería si no recuerdo mal y eso desde luego, está dando que hablar en Hogwarts. Y cómo no iban a hablar de la ausencia del Salvador del Mundo Mágico…- pronunció con mucha ironía-. Y si supieran lo que le está ocurriendo, estoy segura que ni si quiera los profesores podrían evitar que medio cuerpo estudiantil o casi todo, acabase con la vida de quien ha salvado al mundo mágico hace sólo siete meses.

Claro que nadie podría reprochar después que lo hicieran, porque Harry es un peligro. Para él mismo y los demás. No me digas que no-. Dijo ella sonriendo con claras intenciones de provocar a Hermione.

- Lo único que sí voy a decirte…- dijo Hermione aguantándose las ganas de mandarla al carajo o darle una buena bofetada por tener que oír el tono despreciativo con que estaba hablando de Harry-. Es una cosa muy clara, Ginebra Weasley.

- ¿Y qué cosa es?

Sin que Ron y Neville se lo esperasen, vieron cómo Hermione se echaba hacia delante, agarraba a la Weasley por el cuello de la túnica y a tan sólo milímetros de su rostro pecoso le decía…

- La próxima vez que se te ocurra hablar de Harry con el desprecio que has mostrado delante de mí hace tan sólo segundos…Te voy a partir la boca de tal manera, que ni con toda la magia curativa que pueda saber la señora Pomfrey, podrás tenerla en condiciones. Y si aún después de partirte la boca, sigues atreviéndote a hablar mal de mi mejor amigo delante de mí…

Te prometo que no será sólo la boca lo que te romperé. Porque soy muy capaz de partirte el cuerpo entero. ¿Ha quedado claro, ex novia de Harry?-. Dijo la castaña remarcando el ex, sabiendo que eso le sentaría mal a Ginny cuando a ella le gustaba presumir de ser la novia de Harry Potter.

Antes de que Ginny respondiera, Ron echó su cuerpo hacia delante y agarró también a Hermione del cuello de su túnica. Mirándola muy serio pronunció…

- Te doy tres segundos para que sueltes a mi hermana o te juro que quien te romperá la boca seré yo. Y si luego me expulsan o me castigan me va a dar igual. Nadie puede reprocharme que actúe en su defensa.

- Si te atreves a pegar a Hermione seré yo quien te romperá algo más que la boca-. Dijo Neville agarrando también a Ron del cuello de la túnica-. Y te aseguro que lo digo en serio.

- No me das miedo-. Dijo Ron mirándole.

- Y tú a mí tampoco-. Contestó el chico moreno.

- Pues yo sí que te voy a dar miedo-. Dijo Hermione mirando muy duramente a Ginny-. Porque os aseguro, tanto a ti como a tu hermano, que no hay cosa que aguante peor, que el hecho de que se metan con las personas a las que quiero. Y a Harry siempre le he querido muchísimo y creo que no hace falta que os explique por qué. Así que si quieres que te suelte o que deje de amenazarte, sólo tienes que hacer algo muy fácil, Ginebra: Pide disculpas.

- No pienso hacerlo-. Dijo Ginny desafiante-. Y sé perfectamente que adoras a Harry aunque lamento decirte, que él no te quiere ni tampoco le importas ni si quiera la mitad, de lo que sí le quieres y te importa a ti.

- ¿Qué Harry no quiere a Hermione ni tampoco le importa?-. Dijo Neville levantando una ceja y mirando a Ginny con asombro-. ¿De verdad has dicho que Harry Potter…No quiere a Hermione Granger ni tampoco le importa ella ni tan siquiera la mitad de lo que sí le importa a Hermione… Harry? ¿Es eso lo que acabas de decir Ginny o quizás he oído mal?

-Eso he dicho, sí, porque es verdad-. Dijo la pelirroja sin abandonar su sonrisa provocativa-. Y lo he dicho porque ya me lo dijo Harry en una ocasión. Él me dijo, que no le importaba Hermione de la misma forma que le importa yo y también dijo que no la quería tanto como sí me quería a mí. Y por eso sé que Hermione quiere a Harry y le importa él muchísimo más de lo que a él le importa ella.

Entonces Ginny miró a Hermione y le dijo con clara malicia y disfrute en su tono de voz...

- Creo que has pasado siete años de tu vida, queriendo a un chico y preocupándote por él, de una manera que él jamás pidió. Y creo además que has perdido el tiempo en poner tantos esfuerzos por cuidarle o apoyarle cuando Harry no se ha molestado jamás en devolverte ni tan siquiera una cuarta parte de la atención o cuidados que siempre le has dado tú. ¿Y sabes por qué no te devuelve lo que le das, Hermione?

- No…- dijo Hermione casi sin voz, de lo impactada que estaba por estar escuchando aquello.

- Por la única y sencilla razón, de que a tu queridísimo Harry no le importas tanto como piensas. Porque a él, quien de verdad le ha importado siempre, ha sido mi familia. Por algo lleva siete años seguidos, relacionándose con nosotros desde que mi hermano y él se hicieron amigos. Contigo sin embargo, se relaciona sólo durante los meses de colegio porque ni siquiera en verano quiere ir a verte.

- Ginny…- dijo Neville más que serio-. Cállate.

- ¿Por qué debería? Sólo le estoy diciendo a Hermione la verdad. Y ella lo sabe, sabe que no miento. Porque durante siete años, no ha dejado de invitar a Harry y a Ron durante el verano, a pasar unos días con ella y sus padres. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ni mi hermano ni Harry aceptaron jamás. Siempre ponían excusas de por qué no podían ir o directamente le decían "gracias pero preferimos quedarnos aquí."Y ahora dime que eso no es un claro indicio de que tanto Harry como Ron pasan de ella porque yo sé que sí lo es.

Cuando no pasan es durante el colegio, por supuesto. Después de todo, Hermione es la única que siempre saca las mejores notas y conoce todas las respuestas a los trabajos que los profesores os mandan. Lo que me lleva a pensar, que si Harry y Ron decidieron hacerse sus amigos fue simplemente por conveniencia, pero no porque ella les interesara como persona.

- E…Eres una…una…- comenzó Neville lleno de rabia.

- Mentirosa-. Dijo Hermione sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayese de sus ojos marrones.

- Ella no está mintiendo-. Dijo Ron todavía con semblante serio mirando tanto a Hermione como a Neville-. Lo que ha dicho mi hermana es verdad, porque es cierto que cuando conocimos a Hermione, ni Harry ni yo la soportábamos.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-. Pronunció Hermione dejando caer más de una lágrima-. ¡Todo lo que estáis diciendo es una enorme mentira. Porque yo sé que a Harry sí le caía bien. Si él no se me acercaba era porque Ron no lo hacía. Y tenía miedo de disgustarle si decidía hacerse amigo mío antes de que Ron quisiera. Lo sé porque el mismo Harry me lo ha dicho y yo le creo. Harry jamás me ha mentido en las cosas que me dice cuando estamos solos! ¡Y sabéis qué, me siento muy afortunada por tener un amigo que es completamente honesto y sincero cada vez que estamos juntos!

- Ahora tú eres la mentirosa-. Dijo Ginny-. Porque Harry sabe mentir cuando quiere hacerlo. Y a ti te ha mentido como me ha mentido a mí cuando no ha querido decirme la verdad de algo. Y yo sé que lo que digo es cierto porque más de una vez tanto tú como yo le hemos preguntado cosas y él nos ha contado lo primero que se le ocurría y luego nos enterábamos que la verdad era otra.

- Si Harry ha mentido o se ha callado cosas de su vida que no quiera compartir contigo y conmigo, Ginny, está en su pleno derecho de hacerlo-. Dijo Hermione aún llorando-. Incluso yo tengo cosas de mi vida que no he contado jamás a nadie. Ni tan siquiera a mis padres.

Lo que me resulta increíble es que tú, la chica que ha asegurado amar a Harry durante años…Estés hablando con tanto desprecio hacia él cuando tú misma me has dicho trillones de veces, lo mucho que le admiras y quieres. ¿Pues sabes lo que te digo Ginebra? Ahora mismo no das la impresión de ser una mujer que ame a Harry Potter sino más bien una que lo odia.

Creo que lo que te pasa en realidad con Harry, es que aún sientes algo por él pero no quieres admitirlo porque lo que más tienes es miedo de cómo se comportaría contigo después de lo del Lipan. Por eso le dejaste ayer. ¿Verdad? Tú misma lo dijiste, no querías estar con alguien a quien tú consideras horripilante. Ni siquiera podías imaginarte besándole. ¿Verdad que le dijiste eso? La mala memoria no es uno de mis defectos.

Pues déjame decirte una cosa, señorita Weasley: Lo verdaderamente horripilante en Harry Potter no es lo que le está sucediendo tras haber sido mordido por un animal mágico y monstruoso. Lo más horripilante no es eso ni tampoco el propio Harry Potter sino todo lo que ha tenido él que sufrir desde que mataron a sus padres, hasta haber vencido a Voldemort porque ni siquiera ahora que su peor enemigo escolar está muerto…Él puede sentirse feliz.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?-. Cuestionó Ginny sin creerla del todo.

- Hermione ha dicho…- dijo Neville-. Que lo horripilante no es el propio Harry sino la vida que ha tenido él desde que era un niño, hasta vencer a Voldemort. Y que ni siquiera eso, le hace sentirse feliz. Eso es lo que ha dicho y creo que hasta tu hermano lo ha entendido.

- ¿Ron?- preguntó Ginny sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, que seguía agarrándola del cuello de la túnica.

- Lo he oído. Y estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Perdón?-. Dijo ahora Hermione pero sin apartar la vista de Ginny.

- He dicho que lo he oído y estoy de acuerdo-. Repitió el pelirrojo-. Puede que esté molesto contigo…- dijo mirando a Hermione-. Y también con Harry por lo que te ha hecho. Y a causa de eso no quiero verle mientras esté en la enfermería. No sé si cuando salga, le hablaré o seguiré ignorándole. Lo que sí sé es que tú tienes razón cuando dices que Harry ha tenido una vida horrible.

En cierto sentido es un pobre desgraciado que ha vivido más penas que alegrías. Pero desde luego no tiene derecho a quejarse ni tampoco deberías compadecerle tú, Hermione. Sus desgracias son cosas del pasado. En el presente de ahora él es rico y famoso y la gente le respeta mucho. Eso debería bastarle para sentirse feliz.

- Eso debería bastarte a ti que siempre has tenido ansias de fama y gloria, Ronald-. Dijo Hermione mirándole también-. Pero entiendo que no seas capaz de comprender por lo que ha pasado Harry cuando tú jamás has vivido ni padecido las cosas que sí ha tenido que soportar él. Y sin duda es algo más que admirable para mí que él sea tan buena persona y tan noble como para seguir considerándote su amigo. Porque yo sé que aún te considera así.

Y si supiera las cosas que tanto tú como tu hermana estáis diciendo de él o cómo le veis, probablemente se cogería un enfado bestial o se deprimiría a lo bestia. Porque desde luego se sentiría muy decepcionado tanto con uno como con otro. Yo también estoy decepcionada. Acabo de comprender, que no conocéis ni tampoco comprendéis realmente a Harry Potter. Y ya no tengo más que decir.

Sin añadir más, la castaña soltó a Ginny y se puso en pie, dispuesta a salir del Gran Comedor antes de que algún profesor le pudiese llamar la atención si por casualidad hubiese visto lo ocurrido. Por fortuna para Hermione, Neville, Ron y su hermana, los profesores estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo y charlando entre ellos como para prestar atención a los estudiantes. Que tenían prohibido por las normas del colegio, cualquier tipo de agresión o intento de la misma.

Cuando Hermione se levantó, Neville la copió. Y antes de que ella diese el primer paso, él estaba a su lado. Cogiéndola de la mano y apretándola un poco como muestra de apoyo y compañerismo.

- ¿Destino, señorita Granger?-. Cuestionó su amigo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo para intentar animarla.

- Mi habitación-. Dijo Hermione apartándose las lágrimas con una mano-. Necesito llorar a lo bestia y quiero hacerlo sola. Estoy a punto de explotar Neville y no quiero que me veas así.

- Estás a punto de enseñar ese lado tuyo vulnerable que no te gusta mostrar. ¿Verdad?-. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, Neville sólo añadió…-. Lo entiendo-. Sin más, él soltó su mano y con paso ligero ella salió del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Hermione pasó llorando gran parte de la tarde, cuando por fin logró calmarse, se quedó una hora entera tumbada en su cama de Prefecta hasta sentir que volvía a tener fuerzas para salir de su habitación.

Después de ducharse y ponerse ropa cómoda, se dirigió a la enfermería esperando que la señora Pomfrey la dejase ver a Harry. Pero al entrar en la estancia, la enfermera no estaba. Hermione decidió entonces cambiar de opinión y en lugar de ver a Harry, se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall para pedirle permiso de estar ausente unos días.

- Necesito poner en orden algunas cosas de mi vida muggle-. Dijo la castaña cómodamente sentada, en una se las sillas del despacho de la directora-. Y lo primero que debo hacer, es denunciar el asesinato de mis padres. ¿Le ha dicho el Ministro por casualidad, si el asesino pertenece a mi mundo o al del mágico?

- No, señorita Granger. El Ministro no ha vuelto a escribirme desde que me comunicó la muerte de sus padres.

- ¿Y cómo lo supo?

- Porque su casa está vigilada al igual que lo está la del señor Potter y el resto de los supervivientes a la batalla final.

- Pero si ya no hay peligro para nosotros… ¿Por qué habrían de vigilar nuestros hogares?

- Por precaución, señorita Granger. ¿Nunca ha oído ese dicho que dice…"Mejor prevenir que curar"?

- Sí señora, lo he oído.

- Entonces no es necesario que siga dándole más detalles de por qué les siguen vigilando.

- ¿Y esa vigilancia durará mucho? No me gustaría saber que estoy en mi casa por ejemplo desnuda dentro de la ducha y que algún Auror invisible está viéndome como mi madre me trajo al mundo o que a lo mejor está viendo todo lo que hago en algún tipo de artilugio mágico. Que vigilen mi casa pase, que vean todo lo que hago…No, gracias.

- Nadie la vigila en la ducha si es eso lo que la preocupa.

- Era un ejemplo, profesora McGonagall.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Puedo irme a casa o no, señora?

- Por supuesto que puede irse, querida. Usted tiene razón, debe dar parte a las autoridades de su mundo de lo que le han hecho a sus padres. Espero que me mantenga informada por medio de alguna lechuza.

- Yo no tengo lechuza sino un gato. Y dudo mucho que Crookshanks sea capaz de traerle mis noticias con tanta rapidez como sí lo hacen las lechuzas.

- Cómprese una.

- Como si fuesen baratas…

- ¿Quiere que le preste alguna del colegio o incluso la mía?

- No gracias.

- Pues alguna lechuza tendrá que usar para que yo pueda recibir sus mensajes, querida.

- Ya se encargará Hedwig de traérselos.

- Creí que la lechuza del señor Potter había muerto.

- Sí pero Harry se compró otra y le ha puesto el mismo nombre que a la primera.

- ¿Y por qué si lo puedo saber?

- No tenía ganas de pensar uno nuevo, Harry es así.

- No recuerdo si he visto la nueva lechuza del señor Potter. ¿Se parece en algo a la difunta Hedwig?

- La verdad es que no. La Hedwig original era blanca como la nieve, la nueva es marrón, igual que mis ojos.

- ¿El señor Potter se ha comprado una lechuza con el mismo color que su tono de ojos, señorita Granger?

- ¿De qué le extraña? Lechuzas hay de todos los tamaños y colores, profesora McGonagall.

- Bueno sí, es cierto.

- Y mis ojos no es que tengan un marrón fuera de lo común. Yo diría que es un marrón bastante corriente.

- Pues a usted le sienta muy bien, querida. Creo que tiene unos ojos preciosos.

- Gracias señora.

- Ya puede irse, Hermione. Y por favor, no olvide mantenerme informada de todas las novedades que surjan.

- Desde luego, directora. ¿Cuándo quiere que vuelva?

- Cuando usted lo considere conveniente. Y si por casualidad no le da tiempo a terminar el curso ni tampoco a hacer los Éxtasis…Le prometo que yo misma me presentaré en su casa muggle con los examinadores para que pueda obtener el diploma de bruja.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias señora!

- De nada querida. Ahora márchese y dígale al señor Potter que la misma licencia que le he dado a usted, vale para él. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora. ¿Algo más?

- Sólo una duda: ¿No preferiría usted que la acompañase Hagrid? Después de todo él estaba con usted cuando vieron los cuerpos de sus padres y si por casualidad le interrogasen, Hagrid daría una información más verídica que la que podría dar el señor Potter. ¿No cree?

- Desde luego que lo creo. Y aunque no niego que Hagrid sería un testigo mucho más creíble que Harry, prefiero llevarme al mundo muggle a mi mejor amigo. No se tome a mal lo que voy a decir, señora, porque le aseguro que no va con sentido negativo cuando yo estimo muchísimo a nuestro guarda bosque.

- Por favor señorita Granger, continúe.

- No me llevo a Hagrid por la sencilla razón de que llamaría mucho la atención en el mundo muggle. Aunque le pusiera ropa muggle, Hagrid destacaría por encima de los demás hombres ya que es mucho más alto y corpulento que un muggle cualquiera. Además, no sé si Hagrid aguantaría la presión que suelen meter en cualquier interrogatorio muggle. Y que él llore o se enfade o exprese cualquier reacción que los muggles no considerarían de un hombre normal y corriente no es algo que quiera que ocurra. Por todo esto y más que no digo, es que prefiero que me acompañe Harry Potter y no Rubeus Hagrid. ¿Lo entiende?

- A la perfección, Hermione.

- Entonces no tengo más que decir.

- Pues yo sí: Buen viaje, querida.

- Una vez más…Muchísimas gracias, señora.

Tras escuchar el "De nada" que le dijo McGonagall, la castaña salió de su despacho y regresó a la enfermería.

* * *

- ¡Sí que lo dijo!-. Escuchó Hermione tras la puerta, que decía la voz de Ginny-. ¡Lo dijo muy claro en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry!

- ¡Me da igual, no te creo!-. Dijo la voz de Harry. Hermione supo por el tono en que gritaba, que estaba enfadado y triste a la vez.

- ¡Pues no me creas. Lo que sí te aseguro es que Hermione sólo siente lástima y compasión por ti. Por eso no te ha abandonado en siete años, no porque sea tu mejor amiga!

- ¡Mientes!-. Exclamó Harry, entonces Hermione escuchó el sonido de una explosión y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?-. Pronunció con asombro cuando vio una de las camas de la enfermería, hecha cenizas-. Ginny…- dijo mirando a la pelirroja que estaba delante de Harry y éste a su vez le daba la espalda-. ¡Ginny qué le has dicho!-. Dijo Hermione mirando preocupada al moreno, que estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo y aún de espaldas a las dos mujeres.

- Todo lo que él debería saber de ti y por qué te hiciste su amiga-. Respondió la pelirroja con perfidia en su tono de voz.

- No te entiendo-. Pronunció Hermione aguantándose la rabia que aún tenía dentro por culpa de Ginny y lo que ella le había contado en el Gran Comedor-. De verdad que no entiendo por qué estás haciendo ésto. Primero me atacas a mí, diciéndome cosas horribles durante el almuerzo. ¡Y no contenta con haberme hecho llorar, ahora vienes a por Harry. Pues no voy a permitírtelo, me oyes. No consentiré que le deprimas más de lo que ya lo hiciste cuando rompiste con él!

- Yo no creo que él esté deprimido por eso. Porque por lo que recuerdo de ayer, ni siquiera le afectó que le dejase. Lo que sí creo es que está mal porque por fin ha entendido que tú no eres tan buena ni tan noble como él cree.

Para tu información, le he dicho la verdad, Hermione, la simple y pura verdad de lo que nos dijiste en el Gran Comedor: Que tú eres su amiga porque te da lástima la vida tan desgraciada que ha tenido siempre. Y que eres tú la única que le conoce y le comprende de verdad. Ni Ron ni yo lo hacemos porque según tú, no le conocemos ni le comprendemos. ¿Cierto? Bueno, pues ahora él sabe lo que dijiste y por eso está enfadado. Porque no se puede creer que la chica que tanto le ha apoyado siempre, está con él sólo por lástima.

- ¡Pero qué mentirosa eres. Cómo puedes ser tan manipuladora y embustera!-. Exclamó Hermione sintiendo cómo su furia Lipan estaba a punto de salir-. ¡Ya sé por qué haces todo ésto, sé que lo haces porque estás resentida con Harry porque como tú bien has dicho, a él no le ha afectado que le dejaras como tú creías que lo harías.

Entiendo que eso te cree malestar, pero no tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y decirle un montón de mentiras que le hacen sentir miserable. Mira cómo está Ginny, míralo ahí agachado y sin mirarnos si quiera. Cuando él se oculta de los demás aún estando los demás presentes, es porque está llorando o como mínimo deprimido. Él está así por tu culpa y yo te juro por lo más sagrado que te voy a arrancar todos y cada uno de los pelos rojos que tienes con mis propias manos!

- ¡Atrévete si tienes valor!-. Dijo la hermana de Ron sacando la varita y colocándose en posición de combate.

Hermione reaccionó rápido. Corrió hasta Ginny, la agarró del cuello de la camisa que asomaba por el también cuello de la túnica y sin pensárselo dos veces, empujó la cara de Ginny hacia la pared. La pelirroja se quejó por el impacto, pero a Hermione le dio igual. Lo que sí hizo fue acercar su rostro a milímetros del de Ginny y decirle con voz fiera y amenazadora…

- Te doy tres segundos para que te largues de aquí antes de que pierda el control sobre mí misma y mis ojos se pongan amarillos o me crezcan las uñas de las manos. Créeme Ginny, por el momento soy capaz de mostrar un comportamiento humano por muchas cosas Lipan que puedan salirme cuando estoy furiosa, pero yo te aseguro aquí y ahora, que en estos momentos no me siento furiosa sino más bien histérica.

Y en un estado así no sé yo si podría controlarme o frenarme a mí misma lo suficiente como para no partirte el cuello. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo y comprobar hasta dónde puedo controlarme o prefieres irte antes de que te mate?

- Tú no serías capaz de matarme, Hermione. Todo esto lo dices para intimidarme, pero es inútil… No te tengo miedo.

- ¿De veras?-. Dijo la castaña soltando una mano del cuello de la camisa de Ginny y acercándola a los ojos marrones de la pelirroja.

Cuando la hermana de Ron vio cómo las uñas de las manos de Hermione crecían hasta presentar un aspecto afilado y mortal, tuvo que tragar saliva.

La voz de Hermione volvió a sonar de manera amenazadora cuando dijo…

- Contaré 5 para que te vayas, si cuando llegue al cinco sigues aquí…No respondo de mí. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Sí.

- Bien…0, 1, 2…

- Hermione…

- 3…

- ¡Hermione suéltame!

- 4…

- ¡Expelliarmus!-. Dijo Ginny lanzando el hechizo y haciendo que el cuerpo de la castaña retrocediese unos metros. Hermione se golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza contra una pared, entonces cayó al suelo. Cuando se levantó, Ginny no estaba y Harry seguía agachado, al lado de una de las camas de la enfermería que no había explotado.

- ¡Harry!-. Pronunció ella corriendo hasta él-. ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó preocupada-. ¡Estás bien o no. Por favor dime algo!

- Vete…-dijo la voz baja de Harry, Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿Por qué no me miras?-. Preguntó ella al verle con la cara orientada hacia el suelo-. Harry por favor, mírame.

- Vete…- volvió a decir Harry. Hermione escuchó que su voz sonaba amenazante, pero ella no quiso dejarse intimidar.

- No pienso obedecerte-. Dijo desafiante-. Si no quieres mirarme de acuerdo, pero no voy a dejarte sólo porque tú me lo pidas.

- Vas a dejarme porque no te lo estoy pidiendo sino ordenando. ¡Así que lárgate de una maldita vez!-. Exclamó levantando el rostro y enseñándoselo a Hermione. Cuando ella vio que los ojos verdes que siempre había tenido Harry eran ahora negros no fue capaz de decir nada, pero sintió claramente cómo se le helaba la sangre al ver que en aquellos ojos no había nada, ni siquiera pupila.

- Harry…- dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo sacar pese al miedo que sentía-. Harry por favor, cálmate. Tienes que volver a ser tú para que podamos hablar.

- ¡Yo no quiero hablar, lo que quiero es que te apartes de mí. No lo entiendes Hermione, no quiero verte. Me resulta molesto simplemente verte. Así que vete de aquí antes de que pierda el control sobre mí mismo y te haga algo realmente horrible!

- Pero…pero por qué estás tan furioso conmigo. ¡Yo no te he hecho nada para que te pongas así. No he sido yo quien te ha enfadado tanto, sino Ginny, Harry. Con ella es con quien deberías estar furioso, no conmigo!

- ¡Por supuesto que debo enfurecerme contigo! ¿Con quién sino me iba a enfadar sino con la chica que me ha tenido engañado durante siete años de mi vida?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no te he engañado jamás. Eres la única persona de todas las que conozco, a la que me resulta imposible mentir!

- ¡Claro que me has mentido!-. Dijo Harry aún con los ojos negros como la noche-. ¡Me has mentido desde que te conocí. Yo pensaba que te habías hecho mi amiga porque te salvamos del Troll. Pero la realidad es, que sólo te acercaste a mí porque era el famoso Harry Potter y también porque investigaste mi vida y sentiste lástima de lo que le hicieron a mis padres. No lo niegues Hermione. Ginny fue muy clara cuando me lo dijo!

- ¡Mintió Harry!-. Dijo ella a punto de echarse a llorar-. ¡Te juro por lo más sagrado que te ha mentido. Yo nunca me he acercado a ti por interés, compasión o lástima. Sé que ella te ha convencido de que sí lo hice. Pero no es verdad maldita sea! ¿Quieres saber por qué me acerqué a ti? ¡Porque despertaste mi interés en cuanto te conocí. Por eso quería ser tu amiga!

Yo sabía que eras "el niño que vivió" como lo sabía el resto del mundo mágico, pero no sabía cómo era Harry Potter como persona hasta que empecé a hablarte. Pero tú no me ponías nada fácil eso de conocerte, entre otras cosas porque no me dedicabas más de dos palabras seguidas. Igual que hacía Ron.

Si uno de los dos debe quejarse al otro, ésa soy yo. Que incluso cuando notaba cómo Ron y tú me ignorabais, me sentía fatal, pero me dije a mí misma que no debía rendirme. Que tenía que seguir intentando conoceros, porque tanto tú como él me disteis buena sensación desde el primer instante en que os hablé cuando entré en el vagón preguntando por el sapo de Neville.

Y yo no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con dos chicos. ¿Sabes? ¡No lo estaba maldita sea, ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a hacer amigos. Pero le eché valor y lo intenté. Y al final conseguí que me aceptaseis como algo más que una compañera de casa. Y cuando tú y Ron me salvasteis la vida fue para mí lo más bonito que nadie había hecho por mí hasta ese momento. Y yo, yo…!

Exclamó sin poder continuar debido a las lágrimas que ya estaban cayendo de sus ojos marrones. Unas lágrimas que no afectaron a Harry en absoluto, ni siquiera para que él olvidase su furia y volviese a ser él mismo.

- Vete Hermione-. Dijo él aún furioso-. Vete a llorar donde quieras, pero no delante de mí. No soporto verte llorar así. Tú sí que me das pena ahora mismo. Me estás recordando a Cho y no es una chica que recuerde de manera agradable.

- ¡Vete al infierno Harry!-. Pronunció Hermione mirándole furiosa con sus ojos ahora amarillos y el pelo flotando aunque no corriese aire en la habitación de las camas en aquellos momentos.

- ¡No, te vas tú maldita embustera!-. Y tras decir eso, Harry dio un puñetazo tan potente al suelo, que le hizo un agujero. Hermione se asustó, incluso saltó de la impresión. Entonces comprendió que nada de lo que le dijera a Harry, conseguiría calmarle. Y llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor para que él se tranquilizara, era obedecerle.

- Está bien, me iré-. Dijo quitándose las lágrimas con los dedos de una mano-. Pero no creas que dentro de un rato vendré a verte o a pedirte disculpas. No pienso disculparme por nada de lo que te he dicho. Porque aquí, el único que debería disculparse, eres tú, Harry Potter.

Quiero que sepas que eres un tremendo estúpido por haberte creído todo lo que te dijo Ginny. Y quiero que sepas también que lo que ella te ha dicho sobre mí y por qué me hice tu amiga, es una solemne mentira que ella se ha inventado porque quiere hacernos daño, Harry.

Ginny está furiosa porque rompió contigo ayer y a ti ni siquiera te ha afectado como ella creyó que lo haría. A causa de eso y de la rabia que le da ver que tú y yo seguimos juntos a pesar de lo que me hiciste…Es por lo que ha decidido primero atacarme a mí en el Gran Comedor, diciéndome que yo no te importo ni siquiera la mitad de lo que sí me importas tú a mí. También me dijo que tú no me quieres ni la mitad de lo que yo sí te quiero a ti.

¡Yo le dije que mentía, que decía todo eso para hacerme daño. Y cuando ella dijo que yo me había hecho tu amiga porque tus circunstancias me daban lástima… ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? ¡Que por eso mismo he seguido a tu lado todos estos años, no porque yo quisiera sino porque me dabas pena, Harry. Y eso es una enorme mentira!

¡Si yo he seguido a tu lado siete años de nuestras vidas ha sido simple y llanamente porque eres el único y mejor amigo que he tenido y tendré jamás. Y porque te quiero, te quiero muchísimo a pesar de que me hayas mordido o me hayas clavado las uñas o incluso hayas intentado aparearte conmigo dos veces! ¿Lo entiendes Harry? ¡Te quiero!

¡Hagas lo que hagas o te conviertas en lo que te conviertas, yo te quiero! ¿Pero sabes otra cosa? Creo que de los dos, el único que no sabe si me quiere realmente…Eres tú.

Por eso has creído a Ginny, por eso y porque no confías en mí. No confías…me lo acabas de demostrar al elegir creer a una chica que no sabe de ti ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo sí sé. Pues de acuerdo Harry Potter, me voy. Pero me voy para siempre. ¡Porque no pienso volver a verte en lo que queda de curso, lo juro!

Y tras pronunciar lo último, Hermione Granger abandonó la enfermería dando un portazo más que potente. Tanto que incluso la puerta tembló.

Cuando Harry terminó de asimilar todo lo que le había gritado Hermione con la cara llena de lágrimas, comprendió que ese "no pienso volver a verte" lo había dicho en serio. Y cuando empezó a imaginar cómo sería su vida si Hermione no estuviese con él, le entró un agobio tan grande que incluso sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Harry necesitó más de un minuto no sólo para volver a respirar con normalidad sino para calmarse lo suficiente como para volver a ser él mismo.

* * *

Era medianoche cuando Hermione llegó a la casa de sus padres. No había cenado y estaba hambrienta. A pesar de la tensión emocional que había pasado cuando se peleó con Harry, sintió que podría comerse todo lo que hubiera en el frigorífico. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Su sentido común dominaba sobre sus impulsos irracionales. Y después de prepararse una sopa, se la tomó aún con la mano temblorosa por el ataque de nervios que tenía y que había reprimido durante el viaje para no llamar la atención. Tras recogerlo todo, se fue a su habitación.

Hermione subió las escaleras con lentitud, le costaba mover las piernas. Sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse incluso antes de llegar a su cama. Pero ella no quería caerse al suelo, así que usó sus últimas fuerzas para destapar la cama y tumbarse en ella. Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

- ¡Dónde está!-. Gritó Harry delante de la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Dígame dónde está Hermione por favor, seguro que usted lo sabe. Ella confía mucho en usted, señora. Y también la aprecia. Estoy convencido de que usted sabrá dónde se ha escondido. Hermione no ha podido irse del colegio, no me creo que se haya marchado!

- La señorita Granger ha vuelto a su casa, señor Potter. Y me sorprende que usted no quiera creérselo. Pensaba que usted la acompañaría. La propia Hermione me dijo que usted iba a hacerlo y que ella usaría a Hedwig dos para enviarme los mensajes que me informarían sobre las novedades que pudieran surgirle. ¿De verdad cree que Hermione se ha escondido, Harry? Le aseguro que no, querido.

Hermione se ha marchado del colegio porque tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos de su vida muggle. Como por ejemplo denunciar el asesinato de sus padres. De verdad que no entiendo por qué usted no quiere creerlo, pero lo que menos entiendo aún es que usted se haya peleado con ella.

Sólo tengo que ver el estado anímico en que se encuentra para deducir que se han peleado de manera fuerte. ¿Qué ha pasado Harry? Cuéntemelo, vamos, quizás pueda ayudarle.

- No ha pasado nada que usted pueda arreglar-. Dijo Potter tocándose el flequillo con claro nerviosismo-. Aunque agradezco que quiera echarme una mano. Lo único que usted tiene que saber, es que todo ésto ha sucedido porque Ginny me dijo más de un algo sobre Hermione que yo creí y me puso furioso.

Y como estaba furioso le dije a Hermione que se marchara. Ella al principio no quería irse pero finalmente decidió que eso era lo mejor. Entonces me dijo…-. Pronunció Harry con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas-. ¡Me dijo que se iría para siempre y que no volvería a verla en lo que quedaba de curso. Y yo, yo…!-. Dijo llorando ahora abiertamente.

- Oh no por favor no llore…- dijo McGonagall con suavidad dándole un abrazo no apretado y palmoteándole un poco la espalda-. Estoy segura que Hermione sería incapaz de abandonarle, Harry. Quizás le dijo aquello de no volver a verle, pero yo sé que volverá. Porque entre otras cosas tiene que hacer los Éxtasis y usted sabe tan bien como yo que su mejor amiga es ante todo una alumna aplicada y estudiosa que no dejaría sus estudios sin terminar. Aunque…

- Qué, profesora.

- Ahora recuerdo que le dije a ella, que si por cualquier motivo no podía regresar a Hogwarts antes de que el curso terminara, los examinadores y yo misma nos apareceríamos en su casa para hacerle los exámenes finales. Así que…es posible que ella no quiera volver, sabiendo que tiene la posibilidad de hacer los exámenes en otro lugar distinto al colegio.

- ¿Y usted va a esperar al final de curso para ver si ella vuelve?

- Por supuesto, querido. Yo esperaré pacientemente tanto para ver si ella vuelve como para recibir las noticias que pueda enviarme, porque estoy segura que encontrará la manera de comunicarse conmigo aunque no tenga lechuza.

- Sí que va a tenerla-. Dijo Harry con decisión-. Porque va a usar la mía.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya me ha oído, directora. Hermione le enviará noticias a través de mi lechuza porque me marcho ahora mismo a buscarla.

- ¿Sabe dónde vive, Harry?

- No…- dijo el moreno dejando la cara caer en señal de decepción-. Y es mi maldita culpa no saberlo porque ella me ha invitado más de una vez, a la casa de sus padres. Bueno, invitó tanto a Ron como a mí pero nosotros nunca aceptamos la invitación.

Qué estúpidos fuimos, si hubiésemos estado aunque fuese una vez en casa de Hermione, estoy seguro que se me habría grabado en la memoria. No suelo olvidar los lugares que visito. Pero a Hermione, nunca quise visitarla fuera del colegio y ahora no sé cómo puedo encontrarla…

Harry lloró de impotencia y culpa. Se sentía impotente al pensar que no encontraría a Hermione. Su dolor le impedía pensar con lógica cuando lo más razonable hubiese sido pedirle la dirección a Minerva ya que ella, como directora, tenía las direcciones de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts.

McGonagall sin embargo, entendía perfectamente que Harry Potter estuviese así de deprimido en aquellos momentos. Después de todo, había sido él quien había echado a su mejor amiga y estaba más que claro para ella que el hijo de James y Lily pensaba que no conseguiría localizar a Hermione al no conocer su dirección.

Sonriendo de manera cómplice, Minerva miró a Harry y con tono esperanzado le dijo…

- No llore más, se lo ruego…Le aseguro que esta misma noche, estará con Hermione. Porque no sólo le voy a decir dónde vive sino que además, le enseñaré a aparecerse en el hogar de los padres de ella.

- ¿En serio?-. Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro varonil.

- Sí Harry, en serio-. Apoyó McGonagall al verle animado de repente.

Harry no añadió nada, sólo le dio las gracias y se dispuso a poner toda su atención, en aprender lo más rápido posible, el hechizo de aparición.

Una hora después de salir del despacho de la directora, Harry Potter preparaba lo necesario para estar fuera del colegio unos cuantos días y con la misma, salía al exterior del castillo. Pues dentro de Hogwarts no podía aparecerse nadie ni tampoco desaparecer.

* * *

Tras decirle a Hagrid que estaría unos días en el mundo muggle pero sin darle detalles de por qué…El moreno se montó en la moto voladora de su amigo semi gigante y él le llevó a Londres. Harry se bajó de la moto en un callejón oscuro donde había aterrizado Hagrid. Después de decirle adiós al guardabosque y darle las gracias por haberle traído, el semi gigante arrancó y echó a volar por el cielo estrellado.

- Muy bien…- dijo Harry para sí mismo sacando la varita y recordando cómo era lo que debía hacer para aparecerse en casa de Hermione-. Paso uno, visualizar en mi cabeza a quien quiero visitar. Hecho. Paso dos, decir la dirección: Cherry Street Nº 5 primera casa a la izquierda.

Paso tres…Imaginar dónde quiero aparecer. ¿En el dormitorio? Sí, es un buen lugar, seguramente ella estará durmiendo. Son las dos menos cinco de la madrugada…Menuda hora para aparecerse en la casa de alguien. Bueno, allá vamos: Hermione Granger, Cherry Street Nº 5, primera casa a la izquierda, dormitorio de Hermione.

¡PLOP! Se escuchó cuando Harry Potter desapareció. Y un PLOP de nuevo se oyó cuando él apareció no sólo dentro de la casa muggle de Hermione sino en su dormitorio tal y como él había deseado.

- ¡Guay!-. Dijo lo más discretamente que pudo para no despertarla-. Lo malo es…que no veo un carajo. Todo está negro-. Sacando la varita pronunció en voz baja…-. ¡Lumos!-. Y de inmediato, la punta de su varita se iluminó y una lucecita lo suficiente discreta como para iluminar lo que pisaba y lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, apareció.

Antes de dar el primer paso, Harry se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, colocó el abrigo en una silla y los zapatos en el suelo. A continuación se quitó el cinturón del pantalón, pues al ser metálico centelleaba con la luz de la varita y no quería despertar a Hermione hasta estar cerca de ella.

Se quitó también la sudadera de cremallera que se había puesto bajo el abrigo y de paso se sacó el reloj. Eso último se lo quitaba siempre antes de acostarse, al igual que las gafas redondas. Pero las gafas se las dejó puesta porque sin ellas no veía nada.

Cuando llegó a la cama, se dio cuenta que Hermione se había acostado vestida. Y lo único que pudo pensar, fue que la pobre no había tenido ganas ni de ponerse el pijama.

"Posiblemente estaba tan hecha polvo que no tuvo fuerzas ni para cambiarse".- pensó el moreno mientras contemplaba la cara dormida de Hermione con una expresión que mostraba un sueño profundo y un rostro nada relajado-. "Tiene los ojos hinchados, eso significa que ha llorado mucho. Mierda…"-. Dijo Harry mentalmente sintiendo cómo sus ojos verdes volvían a llenarse de lágrimas-.

"Todo ésto es por mi culpa, si no hubiese creído todo lo que me dijo Ginny nada de esto habría sucedido. Pero la creí por mi maldita inseguridad. Hermione tenía razón, seguramente no confío en ella tanto como ella misma sí confía en mí. Siempre desconfío de los demás, nunca me creo que sean completamente fiables por más que me demuestren que sí lo son. ¡Pero de Hermione sí que me fío, maldita sea, de ella sí!

¿Por qué mierda le dije que se marchara, por qué le hice creer que sin ella estoy mejor? ¡No lo estoy, por supuesto que no lo estoy! ¡Necesito que Hermione esté conmigo muchísimo más de lo que ella podrá necesitarme nunca. Y yo, yo…sólo quiero recuperarla. Tengo que arreglar lo que he estropeado. Porque no consentiré que se aparte de mí, ni aunque yo mismo se lo haya ordenado!"

Limpiándose las lágrimas y procurando serenarse un poco, Harry Potter soltó aire dos veces antes de pronunciar en voz baja y con suavidad…

- Hermione…Despierta por favor, soy Harry, he venido a verte.

Él esperó un poquito para ver si ella reaccionaba, pero viendo que no era así, decidió que la llamaría más cerca en lugar de hacerlo de pie como lo había hecho antes.

Sin miedo al rechazo, ya que ella estaba dormida…Harry se desvistió lo suficiente como para quedarse en ropa interior. Habría sacado el pijama de la bolsa de viaje que había traído, pero le daba miedo abrir la cremallera y que Hermione se despertase con el ruido que haría. Así que se acostó en los boxers que aparecieron cuando se quitó los pantalones y ni siquiera pensó qué diría Hermione si le viese de aquella manera cuando él solía dormir así en los meses que hacía calor. Y desde luego Abril era caluroso en ocasiones.

" Sí que hace calor aquí…"- pensó Harry después de dejar su ropa en otra silla-. "Creo que es porque Hermione no tiene abierta la ventana."

Ayudándose de la luz que seguía despidiendo el hechizo Lumos, Harry llegó hasta la ventana y la abrió, admirando por un instante, la bonita vista que tenía ante sus ojos: El barrio donde vivía Hermione era sin duda precioso. Lleno de zonas verdes y bancos de madera para sentarse. Harry pudo verlo gracias a las farolas que iluminaban la calle. Vio también algunas tiendas de alimentación y de ropa y llegó a la conclusión que aunque fuese la típica zona residencial de casas con jardín, tenía algo especial.

La luz de la luna iluminó durante algunos segundos la habitación de Hermione y él se dio cuenta al mirar hacia donde estaba ella, que su mejor amiga se movía inquieta en la cama. Seguramente soñando con algo que la hacía sufrir.

- No, no…- dijo Hermione derramando lágrimas pese a estar dormida-. No es verdad Ginny, nada de lo que has dicho es cierto. Porque yo sé que a Harry sí le caía bien. Si él no se me acercaba era porque Ron no lo hacía. Y tenía miedo de disgustarle si decidía hacerse amigo mío antes de que Ron quisiera. Lo sé porque el mismo Harry me lo ha dicho y yo le creo.

Entonces el moreno escuchó cómo Hermione subía un poco más la voz cuando dijo aún envuelta en lágrimas…

- ¡ Harry jamás me ha mentido en las cosas que me dice cuando estamos solos! ¡Y sabéis qué, me siento muy afortunada por tener un amigo que es completamente honesto y sincero cada vez que estamos juntos!

- Hermione…- pronunció Harry desde la distancia, dejando sus lágrimas caer-. ¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiéndome incluso estando dormida? ¿Eso que has dicho lo dijiste de verdad? ¿A eso te referías cuando me dijiste que Ginny te atacó en el Gran Comedor diciéndote cosas horribles que te hicieron llorar? ¿Pero qué fue lo que te dijo, que a mí me caías mal y por eso no me acercaba a ti?

Entonces dijo con rabia aunque en voz baja...

- Si se le ha ocurrido hacerte daño haciéndote creer cosas de mí que no son ciertas, el día que vuelva al colegio la pienso dejar calva de todos los pelos rojos que le voy a arrancar de cuajo, lo juro.

- Harry por favor…- dijo Hermione aún llorando-. Tienes que creerme, yo no me hice tu amiga porque fueras famoso. Me hice tu amiga porque quería serlo, quería ser tu amiga. Te vi en el tren y algo se despertó en mí. No sé lo que fue, sólo sé que noté claramente que estaba ante un chico que era muy especial. Y yo quería conocerle, quería saber más de ese chico especial. Por ese y no otro motivo intenté hacerme tu amiga. Pero tú no me lo pusiste nada fácil y hasta que ocurrió lo del Troll, ni tú ni Ron me hacíais caso y yo siempre estaba sola.

- No puedo creerlo…- dijo Harry llorando también-. No me puedo creer que tú también te hayas sentido tan sola como me sentí yo antes de hacerme amigo vuestro.

- He pasado tantos años estando sola…- confesó una dormida Hermione a un Harry que sin ella saberlo, estaba despierto y escuchando todo lo que ella decía.

- Yo llevo sintiéndome solo toda mi vida…- dijo Harry acercándose hasta la cama de Hermione. Donde se sentó para poder escucharla con mayor claridad.

- Los primeros años de mi vida escolar en el mundo muggle los pasé sin una sola amiga ni tampoco amigo.

- ¿De…De verdad?-. Preguntó Harry parpadeando con asombro. Hermione siguió hablando sin escuchar lo que él decía. Porque ella hablaba dormida, como si estuviese diciéndole cosas al Harry que ella veía en su sueño y no al de carne y hueso que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

- Y cuando llegué a Hogwarts tenía tantas ganas de hacer amigos que…cuando conseguí hacerme amiga tuya, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido no sólo de conocer a Harry Potter sino que él me hubiese aceptado en su círculo amistoso. Uno que al principio sólo tenía a Ron como principal integrante. Pero entonces entré yo y a partir de ahí me hice la promesa a mí misma, de que haría lo que fuese necesario para no perderte nunca, Harry.

- Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Hermione. Dios…- dijo quitándose algunas lágrimas-. He sido tan injusto contigo…No debí decirte que te fueras, no debí…

- No quería perder tu amistad ni tampoco a ti-. Continuó Hermione hablándole dormida-. Por eso también me he empeñado siempre en acompañarte en casi todas tus aventuras. Yo sólo quería...que contaras conmigo. Porque cuando te ofrecía ayuda y la aceptabas me sentía importante para ti. Y yo nunca me había sentido importante para nadie, excepto para mis padres.

Pero ahora ellos tampoco pueden hacerme sentir importante, porque están muertos. ¡Y yo me he quedado completamente sola porque Ron me dejó, Ginny me odia, han matado a mis padres y mi mejor amigo no me quiere a su lado. Estoy harta de sufrir, tan harta que yo…yo…ahhhhhhhh!

- ¡No, no, no grites así!-. Exclamó Harry asustado-. ¡Hermione por favor despiértate. No tienes que sufrir de esta manera. Tú no estás sola me oyes. No lo estás. Yo estoy contigo, yo te acompaño!-. Sus lágrimas cayeron en la frente de Hermione cuando él repitió en tono bajo y triste…- Yo te acompaño.

Harry no lo pensó: Se metió en la cama de Hermione, se colocó al lado de ella, la abrazó tirando de ella hasta que tuvo la cara de Hermione en uno de sus hombros y tras bajar la cabeza, aún llorando, le susurró en uno de sus oídos…

- Tú nunca estarás sola, Hermione Granger. No lo estarás mientras yo viva porque…Jamás te abandonaré. ¿Me escuchas? Mientras me quede algo de cordura en el cerebro te juro por lo más sagrado que no te abandonaré.

Siento muchísimo haberte dicho que te fueras, no sé cómo pude decirte eso cuando lo que realmente quiero es estar contigo todo el tiempo. Tú eres siempre tan buena conmigo…

Por favor, despierta…Necesito que me mires a los ojos y que escuches de mí, que es verdad que no voy a dejarte sola, Hermione. Te lo repetiré otra vez. ¿De acuerdo? Tú…No estás sola, mientras me tengas a tu lado, no lo estarás jamás.

Hermione dejó caer la última lágrima de sus ojos cerrados. Y un poco después, sus ojos marrones se abrieron y lo primero que vio fue la cara llorosa de Harry Potter, que la miraba con tanta atención que ni pestañeaba siquiera.

- ¿Harry?-. Preguntó ella sin creerse del todo que él estuviese allí.

- ¿Sí?-. Cuestionó él dejando salir la última lágrima de sus ojos verdes.

- No eres real…- dijo Hermione moviendo una mano para pellizcarle en la mejilla.

- Pues para no ser real te informo que me ha dolido-. Dijo él sonriendo un poco para intentar animarla.

- Y qué si te duele. Yo misma he soñado muchas veces que me caía y al despertar, sentía que me dolía la parte del cuerpo que me había golpeado.

- Hermione, te aseguro que soy real y estoy tan despierto como tú.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí.

- Pues no me lo creo-. Dijo ella cruzando los brazos. Harry se rió un poco.

- ¿Y por qué no?-. Cuestionó sin soltarla ni aflojar su agarre sobre ella.

- Porque yo me fui del colegio después de que el Harry de verdad me dijese que no quería verme. Y recuerdo que le juré que no pensaba volver a verle en lo que quedaba de curso, así que no tiene sentido que el Harry de carne y hueso esté aquí ahora mismo cuando se supone que le molesta el sólo verme.

- Fui un tremendo estúpido al decirte eso, pero más estúpido fui por haberme creído lo que te dijo Ginny. ¿Me perdonas, Hermione?

- ¿Qué si te perdono?-. Cuestionó ella parpadeando dos veces. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Hermione añadió...-. ¿Alguna vez, he dejado de perdonarte cada vez que me has pedido perdón por algo, Harry?

- Nunca, Hermione.

- Entonces no tiene caso que me pidas perdón-. Dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente-. Por supuesto que te perdono-. Confirmó usando una mano para tocarle suavemente una mejilla-. Y te perdono porque si no lo hago, seré yo la que no podrá perdonarse así misma. Además, soy tan sumamente masoquista que aún habiéndome dicho tú que no querías verme, yo tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a verte.

Harry sonrió.

- No me digas que no estoy de psiquiatra-. Dijo Hermione riéndose un poco-. Nadie más que una loca como yo, querría volver a ver a la persona que tanto daño le ha hecho hace sólo unas horas, con las cosas que él le dijo. Así que hazme el favor de llamar al Manicomio, tienen que venir a recogerme antes de que me ponga peor.

- No digas tonterías…- dijo Harry apartándole con suavidad, algunos cabellos castaños que habían caído en el rostro de ella-. Tú no estás loca ni tampoco para ir al psiquiatra. Eres la persona más cuerda y racional que he conocido en toda mi vida. Aunque también la más cabezota, mandona y repelente. Pero eso sí… También eres simpática, graciosa, inteligente, eficiente, solidaria, generosa, educada, amable, atenta, cariñosa…Y muy muy peligrosa en el combate.

Y eso último me encanta. ¿Sabes? Contigo a mi lado sé que no puede pasarme nada malo en las batallas porque tú siempre estás ahí para protegerme o quitarme de en medio a algún Mortífago que pretende atacarme por ejemplo por la espalda. Creo que tú tienes ojos hasta en la espalda porque reaccionas incluso antes de que el malo te lance el ataque…

- Es verdad, gracias por reconocerlo.

- No Hermione, gracias a ti en todo caso. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos hicimos amigos. Gracias también por haberme protegido y defendido con o sin batalla de por medio. Gracias incluso, por haberme enseñado muchas cosas del comportamiento humano que yo no conocía hasta que comencé a relacionarme contigo y empezaste a mostrármelo. Como por ejemplo…

- ¿Ser un verdadero amigo? Esta conversación ya la tuvimos en otra ocasión si mal no recuerdo.

- La tuvimos. Pero no te dije lo más importante.

- ¿Lo más importante? Espera un momento, esa frase me suena.

- Me la dijiste tú después de que Ron quedase inconsciente tras la partida de ajedrez que ganó cuando pasamos una de las pruebas que había antes de llegar a la Piedra Filosofal.

- Ah sí... Tú dijiste que yo era muy sabia e inteligente. Yo añadí…

- Libros e inteligencia, hay cosas más importantes.

- Amistad, lealtad, compañerismo y…

- Eso fue lo que te faltó Hermione, lo que había detrás del "y…"

- Podrías añadirlo tú. ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti además de la amistad, la lealtad y el compañerismo, Harry Potter?

- El amor-. Dijo él con una sonrisa muy dulce y bonita mientras la miraba-. El amor es lo más importante.

- Bien dicho-. Dijo Hermione sonriendo también y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Tú siempre me has transmitido mucho amor cuando me das cariño-. Dijo Harry bajando la cara lo suficiente como para poder besarla.

- Aunque no te besara en los labios-. Apuntó Hermione deseando para sus adentros que él la besara pronto.

- Bueno…- pronunció Harry ahora susurrando y a punto de capturar los labios de Hermione en un beso tierno y dulce-. Eso ha cambiado. Ahora sí nos besamos.

- No deberíamos hacerlo…- susurró también Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no?-. Cuestionó él terminando de inclinar su cara para ajustarla a la de Hermione.

- Porque eso es algo propio de una pareja y nosotros no lo somos. No oficialmente, tú no me has pedido que sea tu novia y yo tampoco he dicho que quiera serlo.

- ¿Y quieres serlo?

- ¿Quieres tú que lo sea?

- ¿Tengo que responder a eso?-. Preguntó Harry rozando sus labios con los de Hermione pero aún sin besarlos.

- Deberías…- dijo Hermione preparándose para besarle de un momento a otro.

- No…- dijo Harry con otro susurro-. Lo que debería hacer y voy a hacer ahora mismo, es darte más de un beso en esos labios tan bonitos que sólo tú tienes.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

- A que me des tu consentimiento, pero creo que acabas de dármelo con la pregunta.

Hermione asintió, él la besó.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Sí sí, soy plenamente consciente de que más de uno quiere matarme ahora por haberlo dejado ahí. Y por supuesto que lo dejo ahí, es una estrategia de "mantener el interés" que usan incluso las series televisivas. Siempre dejan el final del capítulo emitido en un punto que despierte el interés del espectador. De otra manera, nadie vería la serie. Bueno, esto no es la tele, es sólo una historia que estoy escribiendo y publicando. Pero igualmente como autora, me conviene mantener el interés de los lectores. ¿Verdad?

Así que…espero que volváis a leerme en el próximo capítulo, que no sé cuándo lo subiré porque todavía no lo he comenzado a escribir. Pero espero hacerlo antes de Agosto, porque en Agosto me voy el mes entero a la playa y allí no tengo internet para poder actualizar la historia. No os preocupéis, que cuando llegue el momento de irme, si he subido capítulo diré aquello de "éste será el último capítulo que suba hasta que vuelva de mis vacaciones."

Si por el contrario llega Agosto y no he subido nada, tomaros este capítulo como el último durante mis vacaciones. ¿Ok? Y ahora me despido, que tengo mucho que hacer hoy. Un beso fuerte, un abrazo y gracias miles por estar y seguir ahí. RAkAoMi. ;-)

PD: ¡Me encanta el Harry que he puesto en este capítulo! Creo que es la mezcla perfecta de buen amigo unido a un hombre interesado en una mujer que por supuesto es Hermione. Ese Harry que además de buen amigo es seductor, tierno y sexy...¡Ahhh yo quiero un chico así para mí! Al menos existen en las historias que creamos. ¿Cierto? ;-)

Curiosidad: Lo de la denuncia del asesinato de los padres de Hermione, lo veréis a partir del capítulo 10. Después de todo, Harry ha llegado al mundo muggle a las dos de la mañana y su prioridad no era despertar a Hermione para ir a la comisaría sino para hacer las paces con ella. Lógico… ¿Verdad? Venga, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuidaros mucho.


	10. El primer ataque

**Nota ****de ****la ****autora: **martes, 06 de diciembre de 2011.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Perdón por el retraso de varios meses que me he tirado sin actualizar, pero he estado y sigo estando muy ocupada.

Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews dejados en el capítulo 9 de Monstruo, aquí os traigo el décimo. Espero que os guste.

Un abrazo a todos y todas los que me leéis, dejéis o no Review.

Primeramente y antes de pasar al cap, quiero felicitar aquí a una de las lectoras, apodada MarinaChan086 pues ayer fue su cumpleaños. Así que y sin más preámbulos…¡A la de una, a la de dos y a la de tres! ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseo querida Elvira…Cumpleaños feliz. Biennnn! Tal y como te prometí hacer, aquí tienes el cap 10 de Monstruo, publicado por tu día especial. Lo malo es, que llega con un día de retraso. Pero como dice el dicho…"La intención es lo que cuenta." ;-)

Dedico este cap así como todo el fic en sí, tanto a Elvira como a la gente que lleva años siguiéndome y también a los nuevos lectores/as.

PD: Sonia Granger Potter, Sayukiran, MarinaChan86, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Sandrita Granger, Romycrazy, Valeria, Connie, Manuel, Drago…Nos vemos en facebook. RAkAoMi.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene escenas de tensión que incluyen palabras mal sonantes y algún que otro maltrato. Si tú eres un lector/a que no soporta este tipo de cosas, no te leas el cap. Porque no pienso avisar aquí de cuándo empieza la escena. De hacerlo, me cargaría el factor sorpresa y eso no es algo que me apetezca. Mi obligación como autora es avisarte de lo que te vas a encontrar, no dónde encontrarlo. Avisado/a quedas.

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

Con guión, comillas y letra normal, pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Cap. 10. "El primer ataque."**

- Harry…- dijo Hermione al poco de que él comenzase a besarla.

- ¿Mmm?- murmuró Harry sin despegar sus labios de ella.

- Tengo…mucho calor…- comentó Hermione sintiéndose sofocada.

- Yo también…- dijo su mejor amigo sin detener los besos.

- Por favor…déjame-. Pidió Hermione sintiéndose mal por momentos-. Estoy mareada.

Y tras decir eso, sintió una arcada repentina que Hermione reprimió poniéndose una mano en la boca. Con lo cuál, tanto ella como Harry se apartaron automáticamente.

- ¿Te encuentras mal?-. Preguntó preocupado. Él le tocó la frente y notó que estaba ardiendo-. Creo que tienes fiebre.

- No…sé si es eso-. Dijo ella poniéndose de nuevo la mano en la boca para frenar otra arcada.

- Te acompañaré al baño-. Pronunció Harry acercándose más a ella para intentar levantarla.

Hermione rechazó la ayuda en el instante en que se apartó rápidamente de su mejor amigo. En cuestión de segundos, salió de la cama y echó a correr hacia el aseo más cercano.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, cerró de un portazo y se echó al suelo de rodillas, vomitando en cuanto tuvo la cara delante del váter.

- ¿Hermione?-. Escuchó que dijo la voz de Harry al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Estás bien?

- ¡No!-. Pronunció antes de vomitar por segunda vez.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-. Propuso Harry con la mejor intención-. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

- ¡No!-. Volvió a contestar liberando más líquido-. ¡Vuelve al dormitorio y acuéstate!

Él escuchó claramente el sonido que hizo ella al devolver por tercera vez.

- ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada?-. Preguntó de nuevo esperando que esta vez, ella aceptase la ayuda-. ¿De verdad que no quieres que entre?

- ¡No, no quiero!-. Pronunció antes de vomitar de nuevo-. ¡No te preocupes por mí y vuelve a la cama. Seguro que dentro de poco estaré bien!

- Maldición…- dijo Harry por lo bajo al escuchar cómo seguía devolviendo-. ¿Qué dentro de poco estarás bien? Si estás malísima…- dijo aún por lo bajo-. Y yo no estoy dispuesto a irme a dormir sabiendo que estás enferma-. Entonces elevó más la voz cuando dijo…- ¡Hermione voy a entrar!

- ¡No!-. Gritó ella-. ¡No entres aquí, Harry. Quédate fuera!

- ¡No pienso hacerlo!

- ¡Que te quedes ahí!-. Y tras decir eso, vomitó agua. Justo después de limpiarse la boca con papel higiénico, sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

Sabiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse y no queriendo caer de golpe, se tendió en el suelo y entonces todo se volvió negro.

- ¿Hermione?-. Preguntó Harry al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Hermione estás bien? ¡Responde por favor!

Ella no lo hizo y Harry no esperó más para entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Al hacerlo, la vio tumbada en el suelo. Boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida.

Harry sintió de golpe, que el corazón se le puso a mil. Y aunque no se sintiese mareado como Hermione, notó que le invadía la angustia con sólo verla inconsciente.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione respóndeme!-. Pronunció agitándola un poco-. ¡Vamos Hermione, reacciona!

Ella no se movió cuando él la soltó. Antes de dejarse invadir por el pánico, Harry comprobó que aún tenía pulso, aunque flojo.

Él no era médico, así que no sabía qué le podía estar pasando a ella, pero estaba seguro que fuese lo que fuese, no era bueno. Y también estaba seguro de que Hermione se recuperaría antes descansando en una cama, que tumbada en el frío suelo.

Harry quería llevarla al dormitorio, pero antes incluso de levantarla, vio cómo el cuerpo de su mejor amiga convulsionaba.

Decir que él se asustó no sería correcto, porque lo más acertado sería decir, que se puso histérico en cuestión de segundos.

Sin estar seguro de lo que hacer, actuó como mejor creyó en aquellos instantes: la cogió en brazos y se puso en pie, preparándose para echar a correr de un momento a otro.

Pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla a un hospital. Pero antes de ponerse en movimiento, Hermione convulsionó de nuevo y Harry se quedó helado del susto.

No podía moverse, era como si sus pies se hubiesen clavado al suelo.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró más de lo que ya lo tenía. Y sintió claramente cómo le entraba un ataque de ansiedad.

Le faltaba el aire, creyó que se desmayaría o que Hermione se le caería. Más aquello no sucedió, porque de repente, los ojos de ella enfocaron los de él y con voz débil pronunció…

- Frío…necesito…frío.

- ¿QQQuéquéqué?-. Dijo Harry sintiéndose incapaz de hablar de manera coherente.

- Frío…- dijo Hermione de nuevo-. Necesito…frío, Ha…Harry. Titienes que…ba…bajar mi…temperatura.

- ¡Y cómo hago eso!-. Gritó asustado al ver cómo se iba poniendo roja.

- Agua…- dijo Hermione con dificultad-. Méteme en el…agua…

- ¿Qué te meta en el agua?-. Preguntó Harry para confirmarlo-. ¿Me estás diciendo que te bañe en agua fría, es eso?

- Sí…

- ¡Pero…!

- Si no me metes en agua fría ahora mismo…- dijo Hermione poniéndose ahora granate-. Me voy a poner peor.

- ¿Peor de lo que ya estás? ¡No entiendo cómo va a ayudarte el agua fría!

- Mi madre hizo eso…en otra ocasión en que me sucedió lo mismo.

- ¿Ya habías estado así? ¿Cuándo?

- Por favor…ayúdame.

- ¡Pero es que…!

- Tú dijiste que querías ayudarme…Ahora te estoy diciendo lo que puedes hacer. Si no quieres verme inconsciente de nuevo…Tienes que meterme en agua fría, Harry. Es la única manera de evitar…

- ¿De evitar qué, Hermione?

- De evitar que yo…que yo…

- ¿Hermione?-. Pronunció con angustia cuando la vio cerrar los ojos-. ¡Hermione no, no te desmayes ahora. Sigue hablando!

Ella perdió el sentido. Y Harry, sin pensárselo dos veces, hizo lo normal en él cuando ella le pedía algo: obedecer.

Harry dejó a Hermione en el suelo. Salió corriendo del baño y volvió al dormitorio. Agarró su varita. Regresó al baño, puso el tapón en el fondo de la bañera y comenzó a llenarla con agua fría tal y como le había pedido su mejor amiga.

Los segundos pasaban y Hermione seguía inconsciente. Harry sintió que el agua caía a una velocidad más lenta de lo normal. Cuando realmente, esa percepción estaba producida por lo nervioso y asustado que se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Tras pronunciar un hechizo, la bañera se llenó con la cantidad que Harry quería. Entonces, cerró el grifo y se acercó hasta Hermione.

Él le quitó el abrigo y vio que estaba vestida con el uniforme escolar. Harry comprobó lo que había creído cuando llegó al dormitorio de Hermione y la encontró dormida en su cama: Ella no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, porque había perdido el sentido en cuanto su cuerpo tocó el colchón.

Ahora no era un colchón sobre lo que se apoyaba el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, sino el frío suelo del baño.

Tras volver a poner su mano en la frente de Hermione, Harry comprobó que la temperatura de ella seguía subiendo. Seguramente no bajaría hasta haber entrado en contacto con el agua fría.

Sin perder más tiempo, él le quitó los zapatos…Y aún vestida con el uniforme, la metió en la bañera.

Él quedó de rodillas sobre el suelo y se quedó mirándola, esperando que despertase pronto.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione seguía inconsciente. Harry sintió miedo y notó que le invadía un terrible desasosiego.

Imágenes de cosas que no habían pasado, comenzaron a invadir su mente: Se vio terminando Hogwarts, sin más compañía que la de sí mismo. Se vio también comenzando su vida adulta sin poder compartirla con nadie. No podía visionar a quién le contaría sus vivencias ni tampoco con quién disfrutaría sus triunfos, porque quitando a Hermione, no encontraba a nadie que le importase de verdad.

Intentó imaginar que estaba con Ron, como habían estado antes de enfadarse: compartiéndolo todo como los buenos amigos que siempre habían sido. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque Ron estaba molesto con él por lo que él le había hecho a Hermione aunque el propio Harry no hubiese sido consciente cuando se lo hizo.

Trató de imaginar también, que él y Ginny volvían a ser amigos. Incluso hizo el esfuerzo por imaginar que se habían reconciliado y volvían a ser pareja. Pero por más que trató de verlo en su mente, no lo consiguió. Porque él sabía que ella le había herido, llamándole horripilante y haciéndole creer de verdad que ella no quería estar con alguien que era un chico a ratos y un peligro en otros.

Entonces supo con seguridad que él tampoco quería estar con una mujer que le rechazaba de aquella manera.

Intentó imaginarse con quién podría rehacer su vida de pareja sino era Ginny la destinada a estar con él. Pero por más que pensaba en las posibles chicas que podrían atraerle, no encontraba ninguna que le gustase de verdad. Ni tan siquiera Lavender, a quienes muchos chicos de Hogwarts consideraban la más guapa del colegio.

"Guapa será para ellos"-. Pensó Harry para intentar centrarse en algo que no fuese la ansiedad que le producía ver a Hermione inconsciente-. "Pero a mí no me llama la atención ni tan siquiera una pizca."

Se acordó entonces de Luna, con quien sentía tener cosas en común: como el hecho de que los dos habían sido rechazados y despreciados por personas, en distintos momentos de sus vidas.

"Luna es una buena chica"-. Se dijo para sí mientras veía en su cabeza una imagen clara de la rubia de Ravenclaw-. "Pero no me gusta como posible novia. Además, Neville está por ella. Se nota a leguas lo mucho que ella le gusta y yo no tengo ninguna gana de fijarme en Luna Lovegood como algo distinto a una amiga."

La siguiente mujer que vino a su mente fue Parvati Patil, con quien él había bailado en el Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando ambos estaban en cuarto.

"Tampoco me gusta."- pensó Harry recordando que aparte de una cara bonita, no encontraba en la gemela de Padma ninguna cosa que le atrajese de manera especial.

Pensó entonces en otras mujeres que había ido conociendo a lo largo de los siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts. Pero al igual que le ocurrió antes, no encontró ninguna que le gustase de manera significativa.

Entonces visionó la imagen de la única mujer que siempre había estado a su lado. Aquella que nunca jamás le había despreciado, ni humillado, ni maltratado de ninguna manera.

La única persona que siempre le había apoyado, aconsejado y guiado incluso cuando él mismo se sentía perdido o sin esperanza.

Harry no necesitaba ni intentarlo, sabía quién era ella como también sabía que su cara aparecía en su cabeza en el momento en que pronunciaba su nombre.

- Hermione-. Y sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando él vio en su mente, una imagen clara de ella mirándole feliz.

"Hermione es la única que no me ha fallado jamás".- pensó el moreno aún sonriendo-. "Puede que antes no pensase en ella como algo distinto a una buena amiga. Pero desde que la vi desnuda…algo cambió. Dejó de ser una mujer amiga y empecé a verla como una mujer mujer. Y cuando me di cuenta de eso…empezó a gustarme. Lo que no sé es si ella me verá como un chico que pueda atraerle lo suficiente como para ser su pareja.

Aunque…yo tampoco estoy seguro de si ella es mi pareja. Sé que nos gustamos. Y por eso nos besamos, pero… ¿Y si luego resulta que ella deja de gustarme o que soy yo el que ya no le gusta? ¿Qué pasaría si volvemos a ser sólo amigos sin derecho a besos? ¿Podríamos seguir como antes. Seríamos sólo buenos amigos? ¿Qué ocurriría si Hermione decidiera no sólo no besarme más sino también apartarse de mí? ¿Podría ella darme de lado como ya ha hecho Ginny?

Una parte de mí tiene miedo de que Hermione me deje. Pero otra me dice también que no necesito temer eso. Ella nunca me ha dado de lado. Ron sí. Pero ella no es Ron. Es muchísimo mejor que él. No sólo en el sentido amistoso sino también en lo personal. Hermione es muchísimo mejor persona que Ron, Ginny o cualquiera a quien yo haya conocido. Es tan y tan buena, que incluso es capaz de perdonarme cuando yo mismo he sido injusto con ella. O cuando le pedí que se marchara.

Mira que puedo ser tonto a veces. Decirle vete cuando lo que realmente quiero es tenerla conmigo.

Hay ocasiones en que ni yo mismo sé lo que digo o hago. Cuando me lleno de rabia puedo ser tan imbécil, que soy capaz de apartar de mi lado a la única persona que siempre me ha mostrado una lealtad como nadie más me ha enseñado. Por eso sigue conmigo. Por eso es incapaz de dejarme solo o darme de lado. Porque para Hermione soy lo más importante. Yo lo sé, ella me lo ha dicho muchísimas veces a lo largo de los siete años que nos conocemos. Y yo la creo, como en todo lo que me dice siempre.

Y ahora…lo que más me gustaría que me dijera, sería… "Hola Harry".

Necesito que abra los ojos, que despierte y me diga que se encuentra bien. O al menos mejor que antes de desmayarse.

A mí no…no me gusta verla así. Me da miedo. Y más miedo me da que se ponga peor y no ser capaz de ayudarla a tiempo.

¿Y si se muere?

Puedo aceptar no tener padres porque los mataron cuando yo tenía un año y no fui consciente de lo que aquello suponía.

Puedo aguantar que Sirius muriese tras aquel velo mágico.

Puedo tolerar que Ron no esté conmigo o que Ginny rompa la relación de pareja que teníamos antes de que me ocurriese lo del Lipan.

Puedo soportar incluso la peor de las torturas o una batalla a muerte como la que tuve con Voldemort antes de conseguir acabar con él de manera definitiva.

Lo que no puedo ni tampoco quiero imaginar es…Tener una vida donde no esté Hermione conmigo.

Quizás exagere, pero…Vivir sin compartir mis cosas con ella es incluso peor que todos los malos momentos que me hicieron pasar mis parientes.

Una vida sin Hermione es...

Una vida sin Hermione… No es vida."

- Ah…- dijo ella de repente. Harry reaccionó de inmediato: vaciando su mente de sus anteriores pensamientos y centrando su atención en Hermione. Que estaba moviendo la boca como queriendo decir algo.

- ¿Hermione?-. Preguntó él tocándole la frente para ver si su temperatura había bajado por fin-. ¿Hermione me oyes? Soy Harry.

- Ha… ¿Harry?

- Sí… ¿Te encuentras bien o no?

- Ya no…ya no tengo calor pero…todavía no me siento bien.

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

- No lo sé…

- ¿Puedes mirarme?

Ella lo intentó, consiguiendo mover la cara lo suficiente como para verle de frente.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por cuidar de mí y por…estar conmigo.

- De nada.

- Tengo…tengo frío…

- ¿Y cómo no lo vas a tener si estás cubierta de agua fría?

- Era lo mejor para mí…

- Debería sacarte del agua. Si tienes frío será porque tu temperatura ha bajado. ¿Era lo que querías, verdad?

- Sí, Harry.

- ¿Puedo sacarte de la bañera entonces?

- De acuerdo.

- Agárrate a mí, Hermione. Voy a cogerte en brazos.

- Gracias.

- No se merecen.

- Sí lo mereces, Harry…

Sin más que añadir, él la cogió y la llevó de vuelta al dormitorio de ella.

Hermione quedó sentada en la cama cuando Harry la posó con suavidad.

Tras usar el hechizo Accio, él le dio unas toallas para que se secara. Entonces se alejó lo suficiente colocándose de espaldas para que Hermione pudiera desvestirse y ponerse ropa limpia además del pijama.

En aquella ocasión, él no quiso mirar a la ventana para ver lo que ella hacía. Hermione acababa de recuperarse de algún tipo de ataque que le había dado. Lo que menos necesitaba ella era alterarse por algo que él hubiese hecho causándole disgusto.

- Avísame cuando estés lista-. Dijo aún sin mirarla.

Hermione sonrió, cambiándose con tranquilidad mientras veía cómo su mejor amigo le daba la privacidad que ella necesitaba. Se sentía agradecida de que esta vez se portase como el buen chico que siempre le consideró.

Un poco después, ella dijo que había terminado y él no esperó más para encararla de nuevo.

- ¿Te apetece algo, tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte la cena. Sé hacer de todo. Me tiré todo mi crecimiento siendo el criado hogareño de mis tíos. No supondrá ningún problema para mí cocinarte lo que sea que quieras.

- Gracias Harry, pero ahora mismo no tengo hambre. Lo único que me apetece es dormir.

- Entonces acuéstate. Pero primero dime si te encuentras mejor.

- Estoy mejor, Harry. De veras. Y todo gracias a ti.

- Si no hice nada…

- Te equivocas-. Dijo ella de manera dulce, acariciando su mejilla-. Lo que hiciste…fue un mundo para mí.

- Hermione yo…

- No hace falta que digas más. Me contento con que estés conmigo.

Él asintió. Entonces vio cómo ella se metía en la cama. Hermione se le quedó mirando sin decir nada. Quizás esperando su siguiente reacción.

Harry decidió que lo más acertado era acostarse con ella. Después de todo ya habían compartido la cama de la enfermería y la de la propia Hermione cuando él llegó a la casa de ella horas antes de que se pusiera mala.

Tras colocarse a su lado y ponerse también de lado para estar de cara a ella, Harry vio cómo Hermione cerraba los ojos. Él deseó que en aquella ocasión, ella pudiese descansar tranquila.

Dos horas después de haber caído dormido, Harry despertó cuando escuchó un potente grito proveniente de la boca de Hermione. Quien en su pesadilla, volvía a ver a sus padres muertos. Él se dispuso a despertarla, pero entonces vio cómo ella temblaba.

- Esta vez no esperaré a que te den convulsiones. Llamaré a una ambulancia-. Pronunció Harry justo antes de levantarse y empezar a buscar a toda prisa, algún teléfono para pedir ayuda.

Lo encontró en la planta baja, en el Salón. Iba a marcar el número de emergencias cuando visionó una libreta debajo del aparato.

Harry lo abrió y leyó el primer número que había justo en la hoja que estaba antes de empezar con las de las letras alfabéticas.

No podía creer su buena suerte al ver el teléfono del médico de cabecera de Hermione.

Sin dudarlo un segundo marcó el número y cuando la voz adormilada de un hombre contestó, él no perdió tiempo en decir…

- Buenas noches, soy Harry Potter. Estoy en casa de los Granger y llamo pare decir que Hermione está enferma. Hace un rato despertó sintiéndose mal. Ha estado vomitando y también ha sufrido convulsiones. Tenía el cuerpo ardiendo y le bajé la temperatura metiéndola en agua fría porque ella lo pidió. Ahora vuelve a encontrarse mal, pero no por fiebre o convulsiones sino porque está reviviendo el recuerdo de sus padres muertos. ¿Puede usted venir?

- Por supuesto que puedo, muchacho. Pero… ¿Qué es eso de los padres muertos. Linda y Charles han fallecido. Cuándo, cómo, dónde?

- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones!-. Dijo Harry con nerviosismo-. ¡Le contaré lo poco que sé cuando usted esté aquí. Pero por favor, dese prisa. Si Hermione empeora o le vuelven a dar convulsiones no sabré qué hacer para ayudarla!

- No te preocupes. En menos de media hora estaré allí. Vivo cerca de los Granger.

- Gracias doctor.

Harry colgó, soltando un suspiro de alivio al saber que por fin vendría alguien para ayudar a Hermione.

El médico no mintió, llegó al hogar de los Granger en menos de media hora. Y cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, encontró a un chico de 18 años en boxer, con expresión angustiada.

- No preguntaré por qué estás así-. Dijo el médico entrando con rapidez en la casa-. Ni tampoco cuándo has llegado. Sólo dime dónde está Hermione.

- En su habitación-. Dijo Harry siguiendo al doctor, que ya había comenzado a correr, subiendo las escaleras-. Lo único que tiene usted que saber, es que yo soy el mejor amigo de Hermione y que estoy con ella porque le prometí acompañarla para que ella denunciara el asesinato de sus padres.

- ¿Perdona cómo has dicho?

- ¡Lo que ha oído. Luego le daré los detalles. Incluso le diré dónde están los padres. Ahora atienda a Hermione, por favor!

- Por supuesto que lo haré. Desde aquí puedo escuchar cómo grita. Debe de estar sufriendo un tremendo terror nocturno.

- ¿Terror nocturno?

- Una pesadilla gigante.

Harry no añadió más, se limitó a seguir al médico. Quien no tardó nada en llegar al dormitorio de Hermione y comenzar a atenderla.

El hombre la auscultó, le tomó el pulso, midió su temperatura, hizo algunas pruebas más y entonces comunicó su diagnóstico al chico moreno. Que estaba de pie y fuera de la cama, observándolo todo en silencio pero con una cara llena de preocupación.

- Está fuera de peligro-. Dijo el médico en voz baja y soltando un suspiro de alivio-. Pero también te digo que Hermione padece de un tremendo ataque de nervios a pesar de estar dormida. Lo mejor será que le pinche un sedante. Quizás así pueda descansar sin sobresaltos.

- ¿Y luego qué?

- Me quedaré hasta que despierte y me diga cómo se siente. Aunque Hermione no recobrará la consciencia hasta después de unas horas. Dijiste… ¿Qué los Granger estaban muertos?

- Sí señor. Los mataron ayer, creo. De lo que sí me acuerdo es lo que me contó la directora de nuestro colegio. Hermione y yo vamos al mismo internado y…allí la directora me dijo que Hermione había vuelto a casa para solucionar algunos asuntos. Denunciar el asesinato de sus padres era uno de ellos. Yo prometí acompañarla, por eso estoy aquí. Y respecto a mi falta de pijama…Bueno, es que suelo dormir así cuando tengo calor.

- Eso no es tan raro. Yo también lo hago. Lo de dormir en ropa interior cuando tengo calor. Puedo preguntar… ¿dónde dormías?

- ¿Tiene alguna importancia?

- No, es simple curiosidad. Nunca he conocido a ningún novio de Hermione. Ni siquiera sé si los ha tenido. La conozco desde que nació. Soy amigo de los Granger de toda la vida. Les quiero y aprecio lo suficiente como para preocuparme de la felicidad de su única hija. Una que en cierta manera es como mi nieta. Por eso quiero saber como de importante eres tú para Hermione. La pregunta es… ¿Eres su mejor amigo o algo más que eso?

- Soy su mejor amigo. Y si soy algo más que eso…Por el momento ella y yo no lo hemos hablado.

- De acuerdo, muchacho.

- Harry, doctor. Ése es mi nombre.

- Está bien… Harry.

- ¿Necesita algo más?

- No, gracias. Deberías acostarte. Puedo ver el cansancio en tus ojos.

- ¿Y usted qué hará?

- Bajaré a la cocina a tomar un café. Luego subiré para ver cómo sigue Hermione.

- Entonces nos encontrará aquí. Porque no pienso irme de esta habitación hasta que la propia Hermione me lo pida.

- Es comprensible. ¿Vas a dormir con ella?-. Preguntó el médico al ver la cama de matrimonio donde descansaba Hermione.

- ¿Le importaría?- dijo Harry metiéndose en el lecho y dejando un espacio prudencial entre él y su mejor amiga.

- No-. Dijo el médico con una sonrisa mientras veía a Harry acomodarse-. Que prefieras dormir con ella en lugar de ir a otra habitación, demuestra no sólo tu preocupación por Hermione sino también que no quieras dejarla. Eso último desde luego es muy bonito. Hermione puede sentirse orgullosa de tener un amigo que la quiera tanto. Y yo también me alegro de estar aquí para verlo.

- Gracias, señor-. Dijo Harry algo colorado. El médico se rió un poco al ver su timidez repentina, luego añadió…

- Estaré abajo. Llámame si me necesitas o si ella empeora.

Harry asintió y tras ver cómo el doctor abandonaba el dormitorio de Hermione…buscó una postura cómoda y sin más, cerró los ojos.

Un rato después Harry despertó sobresaltado. Había visto en su sueño que Hermione moría a manos de un asesino sin rostro ni cuerpo. Era como una sombra que acabó con la vida de ella en cuanto la tocó.

Notó humedad en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando a mares. Entonces oyó la voz del médico preguntarle si se sentía bien.

- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. ¿Cómo está Hermione, ha vuelto a despertarse o gritar en sueños?

- No, Harry. Ella descansa tranquila gracias al sedante que le puse.

- Es un alivio saberlo.

- Por cierto, deberías levantarte y vestirte. La policía debe estar a punto de llegar.

- ¿Perdón?

- Hace algunas horas, cuando bajé a preparar el café…Decidí echar un vistazo por la casa. Recuerdo que me contaste que los Granger habían sido asesinados. A veces la policía me llama cuando se ha cometido un crimen. Sé lo importante que son las pruebas cuando son recientes. Así que decidí inspeccionarlo todo sin tocar nada. Miré por la parte de arriba y también en la de abajo y no encontré nada extraño, ni con señales de que hubiese habido un asesinato. Cuando bajé al sótano…

- ¿Qué vio?

- Lo más horripilante que he visto jamás. Los Granger, colgados de una de las vigas del techo. Con claros signos de haber sido torturados además de electrocutados. Tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no vomitar. Necesité un poco más de tiempo para controlar mi cuerpo lo suficiente para que no sufriese un colapso. Cuando me sentí con fuerzas, subí las escaleras que llevan hasta la cocina. Entonces llamé a la policía. Ellos no tardarán en llegar. Cuando lo hagan, querrán hablar con nosotros. Así que diles lo mismo que me has dicho antes: Que eres el mejor amigo de Hermione y estás aquí para acompañarla. Si sabes más cosas que yo…díselas también. Cualquier información les servirá de ayuda para encontrar al psicópata que ha matado a mis amigos.

- ¿Cree que le cogerán?

- Espero que sí, Harry. Aunque a veces los criminales son tan listos…que ocultan su rastro muy bien. Por cierto…

- ¿Sí, doctor?

- Por mi experiencia con la policía, sé que los psicópatas pueden dejar los cadáveres para que los encuentren, pero siempre se quedan con algo de las víctimas. Ya sea un mechón de cabello, una joya, un reloj o incluso un trozo de ropa. Sin embargo, el asesino ha dejado a los Granger vestidos y con accesorios. A Linda no le faltan ni los pendientes. Es inusual…Lo único que puedo pensar, es que algo asustó al criminal y tuvo que huir sin llevarse nada.

A lo mejor vio luces cerca del sótano y pensó que le verían. El coche de algún vecino que pudo aparcar cerca de la casa tal vez. Algo me dice que ese mal nacido volverá para llevarse lo que no pudo en su momento o quizás regrese para acabar con Hermione. Los asesinos de hogares no suelen conformarse con matar al matrimonio. También van a por los hijos. Por consiguiente no me extrañaría nada que quien les ha hecho eso a los Granger, volviese para acabar con la única de ellos que todavía queda con vida.

- ¿Me…Me lo está diciendo en serio?

- Y tan en serio, Harry.

- ¡Entonces Hermione está en peligro!

- ¡Shhh!-. Ordenó el médico con un gesto de mano-. Baja la voz, no quiero despertarla.

- Pues yo sí quiero. Si Hermione corre peligro me la llevaré de aquí incluso antes de que venga la policía. Usted puede contarles lo que vio y las teorías que tiene igual que me las ha contado ahora. Pero yo no quiero estar más tiempo en el lugar que ha provocado un trauma en mi mejor amiga. Así que lo mejor será que me la lleve antes de que ocurra algo que podamos lamentar luego.

- No se te ocurra hacerlo, Harry. Hermione es un testigo esencial en todo el asunto del asesinato de sus padres. Con peligro o sin él, ella debe quedarse aquí. Primero porque está sedada y no le conviene a su estado, que la despiertes. Segundo porque la policía querrá interrogarla y están en su derecho de hacerlo. Y tercero porque lo digo yo, que soy el médico de cabecera de Hermione y quien manda en estos momentos. No te tomes a mal lo que voy a decir, pero no eres tú ahora mismo, el más indicado para saber lo que le conviene a Hermione.

- No voy a tomármelo a mal, doctor. Pero quiero que sepa que usted tampoco lo es.

- ¿Quién eres tú para ponerlo en duda?

- Alguien que se preocupa por ella y que la conoce lo suficiente como para poder decir, que lo que menos necesita Hermione es pasar por otra experiencia traumática que la deje más marcada de lo que ya pueda estar, tras haber visto a sus padres muertos. Sé que ella quería venir aquí para denunciar el asesinato de sus padres, pero creo que eso le hará más mal que bien. Por eso quiero llevármela. Y por eso también dudo de que usted sepa lo que le conviene a ella por muy médico suyo que sea.

- Entiendo que reacciones así por la preocupación que sientes, Harry. Pero créeme, lo mejor para Hermione es que se quede aquí. Además, con la policía no puede pasarle nada. Ellos necesitarán un tiempo hasta haberlo inspeccionado todo. Mientras estéis aquí, tanto tú como ella estaréis a salvo.

- Está bien, nos quedaremos. Pero sólo hasta que la policía nos diga que ya no nos necesitan. Luego volveremos al colegio y ya no regresaremos hasta que acabe junio. Cuando nos den las vacaciones.

- Es lo normal. Ahora levántate. Date una ducha o lo que quieras. Necesito que me dejes espacio para trabajar. Voy a volver a examinar a Hermione.

Harry asintió y tras abandonar la cama, cogió ropa de su maleta de mano y se fue al baño más próximo para asearse y vestirse. Pues no era conveniente recibir a la policía en calzoncillos.

Cuando él volvió al dormitorio de Hermione, el médico no estaba. Entonces Harry oyó voces y supo que la policía había llegado.

Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, para no mostrar nerviosismo o preocupación. Con toda la naturalidad que fue capaz de transmitir, entró en la cocina y se encontró al doctor rodeado de algunos agentes, que estaban haciéndole preguntas varias.

El médico las respondió todas, a continuación indicó dónde estaban los cuerpos de los Granger. Harry vio cómo los policías bajaban al sótano.

Una parte de él quiso seguirles, pero otra le dijo que lo prudente era quedarse donde estaba. Si bajaba, le harían preguntas y Harry no tenía ganas de responderlas por el momento.

Cuando la policía volvió a la cocina, dos horas después, encontraron al moreno desayunando con tranquilidad, al lado del médico que estaba tomándose un café con galletas.

- ¿Tú eres?-. Preguntó un agente sacando un cuaderno y un boli para tomar datos.

- Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Hermione. La última de los Granger que aún queda con vida-. Dijo el médico antes de que Harry respondiera-. Ya os conté antes todo lo que sé de los Granger y también desde cuándo les conozco. ¿Habéis podido averiguar algo de su asesino?

- Más de un algo, sí…- dijo el agente pasando una hoja del cuaderno-. Pero eso de momento, es información privada. ¿Cuánto cree que llevan muertos?

- Unas 16 horas. Me gustaría decir que murieron sin sufrir, pero no puedo decirlo.

- Desde luego ha sido terrible lo que les han hecho. Producto de una mente enfermiza.

- ¿Le cogerán, verdad?-. Preguntó Harry por primera vez-. Tienen que cogerle. Hermione no descansará hasta que lo atrapen.

- Haremos lo posible por conseguirlo-. Dijo el agente volviendo a mirar al médico-. Y ahora Robert, haznos el favor de volver a entrar en el sótano. Necesitamos de tu ciencia para seguir anotando cosas.

El médico asintió, sin más, dejó a Harry solo y volvió a bajar las escaleras para acceder al sótano.

* * *

Era mediodía cuando Hermione despertó. Lo primero que vio, fue el techo de su dormitorio. Entonces oteó el alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

Recordaba lo sucedido y cómo se había desmayado durante la noche. También recordaba a Harry y cómo la cuidó, metiéndola en el agua fría el suficiente tiempo para conseguir que la fiebre de ella bajara.

Hermione sonrió al tomar conciencia de lo bien que se había portado con ella.

Tras agarrar ropa limpia, se fue al baño dispuesta a ducharse.

Una vez cambiada, bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Encontrándose a su médico de toda la vida y por supuesto a su mejor amigo. Quien sonrió en cuanto la vio entrar.

- Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-. Preguntó el doctor antes de que lo hiciera Harry.

- Mejor, gracias. ¿Cuándo ha llegado usted?

- Anoche. Harry me llamó. Él me contó lo mala que te pusiste, por eso vine a verte. Me alegra ver que tu cara tiene mejor color. Por cierto, la policía ha estado aquí. Se fueron hace unas horas. Pero volverán. Querrán interrogarte. A Harry y a mí ya nos han preguntado todo lo que sabemos. Sólo faltas tú, Hermione. ¿Querrás colaborar o no te sientes con fuerzas para ayudarles a encontrar al asesino de tus padres?

- Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario, Robert.

- Me alegra oír eso. No esperaba menos de ti.

- ¿Tiene la policía alguna idea de quién pudo hacerlo?

- Un psicópata. Más concretamente es un asesino en serie al que le encanta matar familias. Harry me dijo que vosotros dos estudiáis en el mismo internado. Si cuando el criminal acabó con tus padres estabas en el colegio, puedo entender por qué no te mató. No te tenía a su alcance. Pero creo que puede volver, Hermione. Por eso es mejor que no te quedes aquí. Podrías venir a mi casa, no creo que el asesino te busque allí. Él no me conoce ni sabe dónde vivo.

- Es muy amable, doctor. Pero prefiero quedarme hasta que la policía diga que ya no me necesita. Luego volveré al colegio. Harry y yo debemos terminar el curso. Si no nos graduamos, no podremos conseguir trabajo-. "Y no creo que debas saber que queremos conseguirlo en el mundo mágico. Tú no sabes que soy bruja ni tampoco que Harry es un mago. El mejor que jamás he conocido."- pensó Hermione esperando las siguientes palabras del médico.

- Puedo entender que quieras quedarte en tu casa, Hermione-. Dijo el hombre de nuevo, con amabilidad-. Pero creo que estarías más segura en la mía. Por otra parte, tu amigo puede volver al colegio. La policía le ha interrogado y no le considera sospechoso, así que su presencia ya no es necesaria.

- ¡Sí que lo es!-. Pronunciaron Harry y Hermione a la vez. Ellos se miraron con asombro. El médico se rió un poco.

- Por muy protegida que esté con usted…- dijo el moreno serio mirando al doctor-. No me quedaré tranquilo si vuelvo sin ella.

- Yo tampoco me quedaré tranquila si Harry se marcha-. Dijo Hermione mirando al médico, también seria-. Usted no le conoce tan bien como yo, doctor. Y aunque aprecio lo que intenta hacer por mí, le aseguro que usted no podría protegerme mejor de lo que sí haría Harry.

- Perdona Hermione, pero eso de que él te protegería mejor, es algo que dudo. No es por ofender, pero Harry no tiene ni la mitad de fuerza o resistencia que sí tengo yo por ser más mayor. Conmigo estarás mejor que con él.

- Eso es algo que decidiré yo, no usted. Sé que me quiere, al igual que quería a mis padres. Y sé también que me dice esto porque le importo y se preocupa por mí. Pero yo sé cómo me siento por dentro. Y sé también que la única persona capaz de transmitirme calma y seguridad cuando me siento fatal, es mi mejor amigo. Por eso no iré con usted a su casa y por eso también me quedaré en la mía. Por mucho que mis padres estén en el sótano y que yo no sea capaz de volver allí ahora mismo…Eso no quita que me siento más segura aquí que en cualquier otro lugar.

- Tus padres ya no están en el sótano-. Dijo el médico sin abandonar su tono amable-. La policía se llevó sus cuerpos cuando terminaron de inspeccionar el lugar y sacar pruebas. Si no vienes conmigo ahora, te quedarás sola con Harry. Y dudo mucho que estéis bien si el asesino decide volver. Podría hacerlo, Hermione. Después de todo aún le faltas tú.Y estoy convencido de que querrá matarte al igual que acabó con la vida de tus padres. Vendrás conmigo, tanto si quieres como si no. La policía me dejó a tu cargo y estoy dispuesto a cumplir la orden.

- ¡Me da igual lo que le ordenase la policía. No pienso ir con usted. Soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. No necesito niñera ni tampoco un hombre adulto que cuide de mí. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Y si necesito ayuda, puedo pedírsela a Harry. Él sabe cuidarme. Anoche lo demostró de sobras. Y ya no tengo más que decir!

- Pues yo sí diré algo-. Dijo Harry por primera vez, desde que el médico y Hermione empezaron su conversación-. Y lo que quiero decir es que voy a quedarme contigo-. Dijo mirándola a los ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban a él-. Y me da igual si vuelve el asesino. Quizás tu médico no quiera creerlo, pero soy perfectamente capaz de protegerte. Existen muchas maneras de vencer al peligro. Y tanto tú como yo sabemos cuáles son, Hermione.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Harry?-. Dijo el médico mirándole con desconfianza-. ¿Qué medidas son esas, piensas enfrentarte al tipo si vuelve. De verdad crees que podrás con él?

- Yo puedo con quien se me ponga por delante, doctor. Pero no pienso decirle cómo. Lo único que tiene usted que saber, es que tanto Hermione como yo tenemos ciertas…habilidades que nos facilita vencer a cualquiera por mucho que nos duplique la fuerza o incluso el tamaño.

- ¿Cómo?

- Harry no digas más-. Dijo Hermione seria, él asintió. Ella miró al médico y añadió…- usted habrá dado su palabra a la policía de que me cuidaría, pero si quiere hacerlo, tendrá que ser en esta casa. Porque ni Harry ni yo misma la abandonaremos por el momento.

- Está bien, Hermione. Me quedaré aquí hasta que la policía me diga que estáis fuera de peligro. Por cierto, el frigorífico se ha quedado algo vacío después de que comiesen los agentes. ¿Te parece bien que vayamos de compras?

- Yo no tengo ganas de salir. Harry… ¿quieres acompañarle?

- Prefiero quedarme contigo si no te importa.

- Para nada-. Dijo Hermione sonriendo-. Gracias.

- Está bien…- dijo el médico mirando a los dos jóvenes-. Haré la compra yo sólo. Pero si luego no os gusta lo que traiga, no vale quejarse.

- No nos quejaremos-. Dijo Hermione amablemente-. Hasta luego, Robert.

Sin más el hombre se marchó y en cuanto Hermione escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse, corrió hasta Harry y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

- ¡Gracias!-. Dijo llorando, cobijándose en su pecho-. ¡Muchas gracias por estar aquí. Y también por cuidarme anoche. E incluso por haber dormido conmigo. Sé que has pasado la noche a mi lado y no sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mí. Puede que Ginny te considere horripilante, pero para mí eres maravilloso, Harry. Yo…ahora mismo no sé cómo puedo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Incluso lo que sigues haciendo. Como quedarte conmigo aunque te haya interrogado la policía o incluso habiendo oído cómo Robert desconfía de ti. Yo sólo…sólo…!

- No hace falta que digas más, Hermione-. Dijo Harry correspondiendo al abrazo-. Y tampoco hace falta que me agradezcas nada. Si estoy aquí es porque te lo prometí y también porque quiero estarlo. Y por supuesto que me da igual lo que me haya interrogado la policía o si tu médico desconfía de mí. Es normal que desconfíe. Él no sabe que somos mago y bruja y que la magia hace más daño que el más potente de los puñetazos.

Puede incluso matar si empleamos alguna de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. El Avada Kedavra es un buen ejemplo. Pero no creo que me metan en Azkaban si la uso con el asesino. Después de todo…yo maté a Voldemort. Y a causa de eso, el ministro se siente en deuda conmigo. Podría no encarcelarme si se lo pido. Pero si lo hace…bueno, podré soportarlo si vienes a verme de vez en cuando.

- Si te meten en Azkaban yo misma haré que me encarcelen contigo-. Dijo mirándole a las esmeraldas que él había heredado de Lily-. Y si los dementores acaban consumiéndonos…dejaríamos de sufrir. Que no es nada malo. Así que…me da igual si me condenan a que me roben el alma. Siento que está hecha pedazos desde que vi a mis padres muertos. Creo que ahora puedo decir, que entiendo cómo te sientes al no tener padre ni madre. Es lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien. Es una sensación terrible de desamparo. Como si ya no te quedase nada o nadie. Como si…

- Estuvieras completamente sola en el mundo. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. ¿Tú también lo sientes, que estás solo en el mundo. Que ya no te queda nada ni nadie?

- Llevo todo mi crecimiento sintiéndome solo. Pero ya no siento que no tengo nada, ni tampoco nadie. Porque sí que tengo a alguien. Una mujer que siempre ha estado a mi lado. Una mujer que ahora mismo me está abrazando fuerte. Y aunque ella llore…- dijo usando sus dedos para quitarle a Hermione algunas lágrimas-. No me resulta molesto o incómodo como sí me lo pareció en Cho. Porque tú no lloras por haber perdido contra mí en un partido de Quidditch. Ni tampoco por haber perdido a Cedric.

Tú lloras porque estás rota y eso es algo muy comprensible para mí. Yo también sé…lo que es sentirse roto. Más de una vez me he sentido así. Pero puedo seguir adelante porque sé que aún tengo algo, que necesito conservar. ¿Adivinas lo que es?

- ¿Tu vida?

- No, Hermione. Es algo mucho más valioso que eso.

- La mayoría de personas que conozco…valoran su vida más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Antes de matar a Voldemort eso era lo que yo más quería: vivir. Pero al terminar con mi mayor enemigo, sentí que tenía algo mucho mejor que mi propia vida.

- ¿Y ese algo es?

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

- No. Pero puedo probar a ver si acierto. ¿La amistad, quizás?

- La amistad es muy importante para mí. Pero no lo más importante.

- Ah, espera. Esta conversación me suena. Ahora dirás aquello de…"El amor es lo más importante." ¿Verdad?

- El amor es importante, sí. Pero más que eso, para mí lo más importante ahora mismo…No es la amistad ni el amor. Sino una persona. Alguien que me necesita tanto como yo a ella.

- Alguien que te quiere-. Dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras le miraba a los ojos-. Alguien que lleva siete años de su vida, queriéndote y diciéndotelo.

- También demostrándomelo de la mejor manera que sólo ella sabe.

- Alguien que es…

- La persona a la que ahora mismo abrazo.

- Yo.

- Tú.

Hermione no añadió nada, sólo derramó más lágrimas. Él hizo lo que más le apetecía en aquél momento: besarla.

Harry la besó más cuando ella correspondió. Pero dejó de hacerlo en el instante en que sonó el teléfono de la cocina.

Hermione se apartó de Harry para contestar. Él maldijo interiormente la interrupción del aparato.

- ¿Dígame?- dijo ella nada más descolgar.

- ¿Señorita Granger?-. Preguntó la voz de un hombre-. ¿Es usted la señorita Hermione Jane Granger?

- ¿Quién es usted?

- La policía. Esta mañana estuvimos en su casa, pero su médico nos informó de que usted dormía. Si se encuentra bien, nos gustaría que viniese a la comisaría. Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas.

- ¿Me dirán lo que han averiguado por el momento?

- Por supuesto. La espero dentro de media hora.

- Allí estaré.

Nada más colgar, ella miró a Harry.

- La policía quiere verme en la comisaría. Van a informarme de lo que saben y también quieren interrogarme. Reconozco que lo que menos me apetece es que me llenen a preguntas, pero entiendo que deben hacerlo y que mi obligación es colaborar. ¿Querrás acompañarme?

- Por supuesto.

- Gracias.

Tras coger sus respectivos abrigos, Harry y Hermione pusieron rumbo a la comisaría. Una vez allí, Hermione fue llevada a una sala donde pasó una hora entera, respondiendo a distintas preguntas. Al terminar, los agentes salieron de la habitación para hacer cavilaciones y dejando sola a Hermione media hora más. Finalmente, ellos le comunicaron que no la consideraban sospechosa y que podía irse. Pero antes de levantarse, Hermione pidió que le dijesen lo que sabían.

- Lo único que tenemos claro por el momento…- dijo uno de los agentes-. Es que el asesino de sus padres es un hombre de mediana edad, que lleva años destruyendo familias.

- Por lo que sabemos de él…- dijo otro agente-. Es un hombre traumatizado por más de un episodio malo ocurrido en su infancia. Pudo sufrir abusos o malos tratos por parte de sus progenitores. Razón por la cuál no soporta que existan padres o madres. Para la mente de este hombre enfermo…la sola existencia de un padre y una madre es lo suficientemente horrible como para querer acabar con ellos. Los hijos por supuesto, están incluidos.

- Hablamos de un hombre trastornado, que cree que el concepto de familia es algo horrible y objeto de desaparición.

- Razón por la cuál, se dedica a matarlos.

- Por tanto…- dijo de nuevo el primer agente-. Lo más conveniente para usted, señorita Granger, sería pasar la noche en otro lugar distinto a su casa.

- ¿Tiene algún familiar que pueda acogerla?-. Preguntó el segundo agente.

- No-. Dijo Hermione mirándoles preocupada.- Mis abuelos murieron cuando yo era niña. Y mis padres, al igual que yo, eran hijos únicos. No tengo primos, ni tíos a los que recurrir. Sin embargo sí tengo la casa de verano que tienen mis padres en Lake District. ¿Podría ir allí?

- Está demasiado lejos-. Dijo el primer agente-. Otra opción sería que pasara la noche en comisaría. No creo que el criminal venga aquí para matarla.

- ¿Pero cómo están tan seguros de que quiere acabar conmigo? Cuando asesinó a mis padres, yo estaba en el colegio. Puede que ese hombre no sepa que existo.

- Por supuesto que lo sabe-. Dijo el segundo agente-. ¿No se ha dado cuenta que faltan algunas fotos en su hogar, señorita Granger?

- No señor, no lo había notado. He pasado toda la mañana durmiendo y en mi dormitorio no falta nada.

- Pero sí en la planta baja-. Comentó el primer policía-. Esta mañana estuvimos en su casa y lo revisamos todo. Pudimos ver que faltaban algunas fotos de las paredes. Mis compañeros y yo estamos seguros de que el asesino tiene fotos de usted en su poder. Seguramente para reconocerla cuando él decida volver. Por lo tanto, no es aconsejable que se quede en el hogar familiar. Si pasa la noche aquí, en alguna de las celdas, podremos protegerla mejor.

- Yo no quiero quedarme. Además, tengo que volver. Harry me está esperando.

- ¿Harry?-. Preguntó el segundo policía.

- Potter, Harry Potter-. Dijo el primer policía mirando a su compañero-. El mejor amigo de Hermione. Le interrogamos esta mañana. ¿Recuerdas?

- Ah sí, es verdad.

- Mi médico me dijo que no consideran a Harry sospechoso.

- Así es, señorita Granger.

- Entonces él y yo volveremos a mi casa. Si por el contrario me obligan a pasar la noche en la comisaría, me gustaría estar acompañada. Me sentiría mucho más segura si permitiesen que mi amigo se quedara conmigo.

- Es una petición lógica-. Dijo el agente-. Pero no podemos permitírselo.

- También podemos mandar un coche patrulla a la casa, para que vigile-. Dijo su compañero-. Lo hemos hecho otras veces y normalmente da buenos resultados.

- Tendremos que consultarlo con el jefe-. Entonces el agente miró a Hermione y le dijo…- Haga el favor de esperar aquí, volveremos enseguida.

Hermione asintió y unos minutos después, los agentes regresaron comunicando la decisión de su superior.

- Parece ser que hoy estamos bajo mínimos. Todos nuestros coches de vigilancia están repartidos. Pero mi compañero y yo podemos quedarnos haciendo guardia sin que nos vean. Si usted está conforme, claro.

- ¿Necesitan mi autorización?

- Sí porque es usted mayor de edad. Si fuese menor no tendríamos ni que pedirle permiso. Ser adulto tiene sus ventajas, pero también inconvenientes. Uno de ellos es que no podemos actuar sin su autorización. A menos claro que usted se encuentre en una situación que sólo la policía pudiese controlar. Entonces sí, haríamos lo necesiaro sin preguntar. ¿Ha comprendido lo que le he dicho?

- Al completo.

- ¿Y su respuesta es?

- Que me parece bien que pongan vigilancia en mi casa. ¿Dónde se quedarán?

- En algún punto del jardín que nos esconda a la vista de cualquiera. Creo recordar que había un cobertizo…

- Es más bien una casita que mi padre usaba para guardar las herramientas. Mi padre era dentista, pero le encantaba el bricolaje.

- Entonces nos ocultaremos en la casita.

- ¿Algo más, señores?

- Sí, señorita Granger. Queremos coger a ese hombre vivo. Así que pónganoslo fácil. Si el malo vuelve, no trate de luchar o incluso de herirle. Le aseguro que saldría perdiendo. Ese hombre tiene una gran envergadura y usted a su lado, no tiene ni media bofetada como se suele decir.

- Por lo tanto la conclusión es sencilla-. Dijo el otro agente-. Si ese hombre viene a la casa y usted logra verlo, lo único que tiene que hacer es gritar y tanto mi compañero como yo se lo quitaremos de encima antes incluso de que cierre la boca. ¿Me ha comprendido?

- Sí señor.

- Bien. Ahora puede salir de aquí y bajar al sótano donde tenemos el depósito de cadáveres. Necesitamos que nos confirme la identidad de sus padres.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Hermione con las lágrimas saltadas al tomar conciencia de lo que supondría para ella, ese episodio.

- Sabemos que es duro-. Dijo el otro agente-. Pero es un trámite necesario para que podamos continuar con el caso.

- E…Está bien, lo haré. ¿Luego podré marcharme a casa?

Los agentes asintieron. Sin más, Hermione abandonó la sala de interrogatorios y puso rumbo al depósito.

En cuanto ella salió, pasó por la Sala de Espera y avisó a Harry de que tenía que reconocer los cuerpos de sus padres. El moreno se puso en pie incluso antes de que Hermione le dijera algo como "quédate aquí" o "¿me acompañas?".

Conforme caminaban, Hermione comenzó a temblar. Pero se obligó así misma a mantener la compostura antes de que le diese un ataque de nervios o angustia. Lo que menos quería era desmayarse o ponerse mala de nuevo y llamar así la atención sobre su persona.

- ¿Estás bien?-. Oyó que le preguntó Harry aún caminando a su lado.

- Estoy nerviosa-. Reconoció ella intentando controlar el temblor-. Y también muerta de miedo. Saber que existe un hombre que quiere matarme no es algo que me cause tranquilidad, Harry. Pero reconozco, que en el lugar de donde venimos hemos pasado situaciones peores y estamos vivos para contarlo.

- ¿En el lugar de donde venimos? Ah, ya entiendo. No quieres llamarlo por su nombre. ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió.

- Recuerda dónde estamos ahora, Harry. Las personas que nos rodean no son como nosotros. No quiero arriesgarme a mencionar ese otro lugar y que alguien pueda escucharnos y luego llenarnos a preguntas o que nos metan en un psiquiátrico pensando que estamos mal de la cabeza. La gente que no tiene nuestras…habilidades, no creerían nada de lo que pudiésemos contar respecto a eso. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí Hermione.

- Entonces tema acabado.

Un poco después vieron unas escaleras. Ellos las bajaron y entraron en un pasillo poco iluminado. Cuando vieron el letrero de "Depósito", el temblor de Hermione se acrecentó y su piel empezó a ponerse pálida.

- Tranquila…- dijo Harry situándose delante de ella y deteniéndose. Con lo cuál, Hermione también se detuvo-. Sé que no quieres entrar ahí, pero debes hacerlo. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor. Además, no estarás sola. Yo te acompañaré como tú me has acompañado en otros momentos malos de mi vida. Si luego quieres llorar o ponerte histérica, estarás en tu derecho de hacerlo. ¿Podrás contenerte hasta que salgamos de aquí?

- Lo intentaré. ¿Puedo cogerte la mano?

Él asintió. Y en el momento en que la mano de su mejor amiga agarró la suya, Harry hizo lo mismo con la de ella.

Juntos y al unísono entraron en el depósito de cadáveres. Tras comprobar la identidad de Hermione, el forense se dirigió a dos cámaras de congelación.

El hombre las abrió y sacó dos camillas, en cada una de las cuales, estaban los cuerpos ahora helados, de los padres de la castaña.

Hermione rompió a llorar en cuanto los tuvo a la vista. Y aunque ya no presentaban un aspecto tan malo como cuando los vio colgados de dos vigas del techo del sótano de su casa, la castaña no puedo evitar derrumbarse ante la visión inerte de quienes le habían dado la vida.

- Son ellos-. Dijo entre sollozos y llanto claramente audibles-. Son mis padres: Charles y Linda Granger.

- Confirmado entonces-. Dijo el forense volviendo a meter los cuerpos en sus respectivas cámaras.

- ¿Necesita algo más de ella?-. Preguntó Harry al lado de Hermione y deseando que el hombre dijese "no" para llevársela cuanto antes de allí.

Tal y como el moreno esperaba, el adulto negó. Entonces y sin pronunciar palabra, Hermione se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar, haciendo lo posible para no caerse al suelo. Pues sentía que se estaba mareando por momentos.

En el instante en que Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí, vio cómo la castaña se desplomaba de golpe.

- ¡Hermione!-. Pronunció asustado y agarrándola antes de que se cayese de boca.

Ella no respondió. Harry se fijó en que tenía la cara caída hacia abajo y que el cabello castaño le tapaba el rostro. Él apartó algunos mechones ondulados, entonces vio sus ojos cerrados y supo que estaba inconsciente.

- "¿Qué hago?"?-. Pensó intranquilo mirando por un instante a la puerta del depósito-. "Si le pido ayuda al forense lo mismo decide que Hermione se quede aquí. Y yo no quiero pasar la noche en comisaría. Lo mejor será que me quede con ella hasta que despierte."

- Maldición…- dijo por lo bajo mirando de nuevo a Hermione-. No sé lo que es mejor. Si subo las escaleras para sacarte de aquí, llamaremos la atención. Si me quedo donde estamos, alguien puede venir y verte desmayada. Lo mejor será escondernos.

Una vez tubo a Hermione en brazos, Harry caminó hacia la primera puerta que vio. Estaba cerrada. Probó con otra puerta y entonces abrió.

Al entrar se encontró con una sala llena de productos médicos. Harry echó el cerrojo y se sentó en el suelo, con Hermione aún en sus brazos.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione seguía inconsciente. Harry empezó a preocuparse. Él le tocó la frente para medir su temperatura y notó que era normal.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio por el hecho de que no tuviese fiebre. Un poco después, ella empezó a mover la cara y él sonrió contento de que ya volviese en sí.

- ¿Hermione?-. Preguntó en voz baja al mismo tiempo que le apartaba algunos cabellos del rostro-. Soy Harry. Estamos encerrados en una habitación de productos médicos. Seguimos en la comisaría. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

- No lo sé…- contestó ella también en voz baja-. Me encuentro fatal.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Que todo me da vueltas.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- También me duele la cabeza. Es como si me diesen martillazos. Creo que tengo migraña.

- ¿Migraña?

- Es un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de mareos, Harry. A veces produce vómitos.

- ¿Cómo anoche?

- Sí pero…no creo que fuese migraña. Sino más bien un tremendo ataque de nervios.

- ¿Por la pelea que tuvimos?

- Ése no fue el detonante, pero la tensión que pasé influyó lo suficiente como para ponerme mala.

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes. Te perdoné en su momento, no voy a volver a hacerlo. No es necesario…

- ¿Por qué eres siempre tan buena conmigo?

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

- Porque… ¿Me quieres?-. Preguntó algo inseguro.

- Porque te quiero-. Confirmó Hermione aún sin abrir los ojos-. Y también porque eres mi mejor amigo. El mejor que jamás he tenido. Lo último que quiero… Es un mal rollo entre nosotros. Y si para recuperar el buen ambiente tengo que perdonarte cada metedura de pata que hagas en nuestra amistad, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte siempre, Harry.

- Yo…Gracias, Hermione.

- De nada…

- ¿Podrías mirarme, por favor?

- ¿Qué importancia tiene?

- Si me miras sabré que estás bien.

- Bien del todo no estoy. Ya te he dicho que me encuentro fatal, Harry.

- Pues tienes que abrir los ojos, Hermione. Si no salimos pronto de aquí…La policía notará que estamos tardando demasiado en dejar el depósito. Y si vienen a buscarnos estaremos en serios apuros. No sé tú, pero a mí no me apetece responder a otro interrogatorio aunque no tenga que ver con la muerte de tus padres.

- Eso ha sido lo peor que he tenido que pasar en toda mi vida. Verles muertos y no me refiero al depósito, sino cuando me los encontré después de librarme de Hagrid…Ha sido lo más fuerte e impactante que he visto y sentido en mis dieciocho años. Tú tienes suerte, cuando Voldemort mató a tus padres, tenías un año.

Eras demasiado pequeño para tomar conciencia de lo que aquello suponía. Pero yo he tenido que pasar por eso, no sólo sintiendo lo que me han quitado sino sabiendo además que todavía no estoy a salvo. Me gustaría que la policía me hubiera dicho algo como…No se preocupe señorita Granger, déjelo todo en nuestras manos. Usted vuelva al colegio y ya la avisaremos cuando hayamos atrapado al malo.

- Pero no ha sido así. ¿Verdad? Han tenido que meterte más tensión, diciéndote que estás en peligro mortal.

- Y que a causa de eso tienen que vigilar la casa, Harry.

- Algo que por otra parte, es lógico, Hermione. Después de todo, ellos quieren protegerte.

- Lo sé…Es sólo que no quiero volver a mi casa. Pero debo hacerlo. Tampoco puedo desaparecer de repente y volver a Hogwarts. Si me voy sin dejar rastro, puede que también me den por muerta. Y volver a mi mundo después de graduarme y tener que verificar que sigo viva no es algo que tampoco me apetezca.

- ¿Y la conclusión es?

- Que no quiero pasar todo lo que estamos viviendo ya, pero debo hacerlo. Tú tenías razón en algo que me dijiste antes de entrar en el depósito: Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor.

- Luego podremos volver al colegio y seguir con nuestras vidas.

- Aunque ya no haya nadie que venga a recogerme cuando nos den las vacaciones.

- Sí…- dijo Harry retirándole otro poco de pelo que había vuelto a caer en la cara de ella-. Sé que es duro no tener padre ni madre. Y sé también que eso te hace sentir que estás sola en el mundo. Pero de esto también hablamos en otra ocasión, Hermione.

- Bueno…Estoy sola en un aspecto. Pero no lo estoy en otro que también es importante para mí y que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante.

- ¿Puedo saber qué es?

- Tú-. Dijo abriendo los ojos marrones y mirando de lleno, a Harry. Quien se quedó con la boca abierta por el asombro.

- ¿Qqqué has didicho?-. Titubeó el moreno, sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

- He dicho…- dijo ella sonriendo un poco-. Que estoy sola en un aspecto. Pero no lo estoy en otro. Y ese otro aspecto es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante. Tú eres ese otro aspecto, Harry. Aún te tengo. ¿Verdad?

Él asintió, incapaz de decir "sí" con palabras. Ella sonrió un poco más. Y añadió con voz suave y dulce…

- Puede que me haya tirado siete años de mi vida, diciéndote que te quiero y demostrándotelo. Y puede también que te haya dicho hasta la saciedad que eres mi mejor amigo y lo importante que eres para mí por considerarte así. Creo que lo que todavía no terminas de creerte es…Que incluso el simple hecho de que alguien te considere su mejor amigo, es lo suficientemente importante como para que esa persona, no se rinda.

- Claro que me lo creo-. Dijo Harry con rapidez, mirando a Hermione a los ojos-. Y tengo muy claro lo importante que es la verdadera amistad. Todas las veces que luché contra Voldemort…pensé en ti y Ron. Y en lo buenos que habíais sido siempre para mí. Incluso en el enfrentamiento que tuve con Voldemort cuando estábamos en el Departamento de Misterios.

Cuando él me poseyó…Logré recuperarme porque pensé en vosotros. Pero los recuerdos que tenía de Ron no eran lo suficientemente potentes como para echar el mal. Entonces pensé en ti y en todo lo que siempre has hecho por mí. Y eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas para volver a ser yo mismo y encarar a Voldemort. Aunque como sabes, en aquella ocasión no lo eché yo solo. Porque Dumbledore me ayudó bastante enfrentándose a él.

- Entonces…- dijo Hermione mirándole asombrada-. ¿Me estás diciendo que todos los recuerdos que tienes de ti y de mí, son lo suficiente poderosos e importantes para ti como para que seas capaz de salir de una posesión o incluso de echar al mal que quiere influenciarte?

Harry asintió. Ella sonrió feliz y le dijo mirándole a los ojos…

- ¿Pues sabes otra cosa? Que tú también eres un recuerdo lo suficientemente potente como para no sólo superar el mal que haya en mi vida, sino incluso devolverme las ganas de vivir.

- De… ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Quizás hasta ahora nunca te lo haya dicho, Harry…Pero eres tan y tan importante para mí… Que si no te tuviese conmigo, seguramente podría decir con razón, eso de…Ya no me queda nada, ni tampoco nadie. Ahora tú eres todo lo que tengo, Harry Potter. Mi mejor amigo sí, pero también mi única familia. ¿Entiendes?

- ¡Entiendo!-. Dijo sintiendo cómo los ojos heredados de su madre, se llenaban de lágrimas.

Harry no fue capaz de añadir más, lo único que dejó salir, aparte del "¡Entiendo!" fue el sonido de una inspiración fuerte que hizo antes de dejar caer sus lágrimas.

- No llores…- dijo Hermione apoyando su cara en uno de los hombros de Harry-. Sé que te has emocionado, pero no quería hacerte llorar. Lo siento…

- ¡No digas eso!-. Dijo Harry limpiándose las lágrimas-. No lamentes haberme hecho llorar, Hermione. Si supieras la de veces que he llorado por culpa del dolor…Pero ahora no es eso lo que me ha causado el llanto. Sino el hecho de saber, que me consideras tu familia. Y que soy lo suficientemente importante para ti como para que quieras seguir adelante. Así que no me digas lo siento. Porque yo no siento para nada todo lo que me has dicho. Más bien te lo agradezco. Ojalá toda la gente que conozco, me hiciera sentir tan querido y valorado, como tú, Hermione.

- Eso es imposible, Harry. No existe ni un solo caso en el mundo, de personas que se relacionen con otras y que se lleven bien con todas ellas o que sientan que son queridas y valoradas por ellas. Lo normal es conocer gente y relacionarnos con ellos, pero no podemos pretender despertar amor o aceptación en toda persona que nos conozca. Y eso es una verdad, como lo es el hecho de que ahora mismo soy huérfana.

¿Pero sabes una cosa? Pienso superar esto y sé que tarde o temprano me encontraré mejor. Hasta que llegue el día en que la muerte de mis padres ya no suponga un trauma para mí. Sino sólo un recuerdo amargo. Además, si mis padres pudiesen verme, estoy segura de que no les gustaría contemplarme llorar. Así que voy a dejar de hacerlo y también de sentirme mal. Al menos ya no sufren y eso es algo que me alivia.

- Bien dicho.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí, gracias.

- ¿Podrás andar?

- Eso espero. Quiero salir de aquí ya, Harry. Tenemos que volver a casa. Seguro que Robert ya ha vuelto de la compra. Debe estar preguntándose dónde nos hemos metido.

- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

- No, gracias.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, Hermione se puso en pie. Harry la imitó enseguida. En cuanto ella le avisó de que estaba lista, abandonaron la habitación.

Hermione logró subir las escaleras con normalidad. Harry se sintió aliviado.

Una vez en la calle, ellos pidieron un taxi y regresaron al hogar Granger.

Tal y como había supuesto Hermione, el médico estaba en casa. El hombre preguntó de dónde venían y Hermione, sin querer dar detalles de lo ocurrido al salir del depósito…Se limitó a decir que había ido a la comisaría, para responder preguntas de los policías y luego identificar los cuerpos de sus padres.

- Y como tú has vuelto con ella-. Dijo el doctor mirando a Harry-. Doy por hecho que la has acompañado.

- Sí señor.

- ¿Todo bien entonces?

- Sí Robert-. Dijo Hermione esta vez-. ¿Puedo retirarme? Me gustaría dormir un poco.

- Por supuesto, descansa.

Sin más, la castaña subió hasta su dormitorio y una vez allí, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama.

Por segunda vez aquel día, Hermione se desmayó. Pero en esta ocasión, Harry no se enteró. Pues se había quedado en la planta baja, haciéndole compañía al médico.

- Así que la policía va a poner dos agentes vigilando-. Dijo el doctor preparando café.

- Sí señor-. Confirmó Harry cogiendo dos tazas y dejándola en la mesa-. Hermione me lo dijo cuando salimos del depósito. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará la policía?

- No lo sé. Todo depende de la disponibilidad que tengan los agentes. Lo normal es que sea un par de días. Eso contando con que el asesino venga pronto. Si decide aparecer por aquí dentro de un año, no creo que los agentes se tiren esos doce meses aquí.

- ¿Y usted cree de verdad que volverá? El asesino, quiero decir.

- ¿Para terminar con la hija del matrimonio que mató? Por supuesto que lo creo, Harry. Estamos ante un hombre, que odia a las familias. Ignoro por qué, pero por lo que me dijeron los agentes cuando bajé al sótano…El que mató a Charles y Linda nunca deja supervivientes.

- Hermione y yo deberíamos volver al colegio. Allí estaríamos a salvo.

- ¿Crees que ese hombre no os encontraría? Es un asesino muy listo y hábil, Harry. Igual que un perro de caza: Nunca se rinde hasta que ha conseguido la presa.

- "A mí me va a hablar este tío de asesinos en serie obsesionados con matar a su presa. Vamos, como si yo no supiera lo que eso significa. Siete años perseguido por Voldemort y sus Mortífagos son suficientes para entender de lo que me habla. Pero claro, no puedo decírselo. Si le contara que soy "el niño que vivió" y todo lo que eso significa, lo mismo me metía en un manicomio tomándome por loco. O a lo mejor le daba un ataque de nervios si me pusiera a hacer magia delante de sus narices… Lo que sí tengo claro es que no debo revelarle que no soy un chico normal."

Harry dejó sus pensamientos internos en cuanto escuchó la voz del médico, hablarle de nuevo.

- Deberíamos comer algo. Yo al menos tengo hambre.

- Yo también. Le diré a Hermione que baje a almorzar.

- No, déjala dormir, Harry. Está siendo un día muy duro para ella. Seguro que está agotada psíquicamente. El reposo es lo que más le conviene ahora.

- Pero quedarse sin comer tampoco es bueno-. "Lo digo por experiencia propia. No sé cómo no me he vuelto anémico con toda el hambre que pasé mientras estuve con los Dursleys."

- Bueno no creo que pase sin comer el resto del día. Lo más probable será que despierte a la hora de la cena.

El médico no se equivocó en su suposición. Pues la castaña apareció en la planta baja cuando se hizo de noche.

Harry y Robert le contaron que habían pasado la tarde tranquilamente, haciendo algunas labores hogareñas.

Hermione se rió un poco cuando su médico de toda la vida, le dijo en tono jovial y divertido…

- ¿Sabías que Harry sabe hacer de todo en la casa, Hermione? Es igual de hábil en la limpieza y el orden que la mejor de las asistentas. Deberías haberle visto con el delantal puesto y corrigiendo mi manera de cocinar. En un principio me molestó que me controlase tanto pero reconozco que el asado salió buenísimo. ¿Quién diría que bajo esta pinta de chico normal y corriente se esconde todo un chef y un perfecto amo de casa?

- Así que… - dijo ella mirando a Harry-. ¿Tienes talentos que antes no vi. Mmm?

- Yo diría que simplemente son los resultados de haber pasado siete años de mi vida haciendo de criado y amo hogareño, en casa de mis tíos-. Respondió Harry con naturalidad.

- ¿Tus tíos?-. Preguntó el médico mirando a Harry-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Los padres de mi mejor amigo fueron asesinados por otro loco que luego ha pasado siete años de su vida intentando acabar con Harry. Por eso él se ha criado en el hogar de sus tíos.

- Lo único que tiene usted que saber…- dijo el moreno mirando al doctor-. Es que el hombre que me perseguía ya no representa un problema para mí. Aunque después de lo que he pasado con él…Le creo absolutamente cuando usted dice que el hombre que mató a los Granger, quiere regresar para asesinar a Hermione.

- Por eso esta noche, la policía no será la única en vigilar la casa. Yo también lo haré-. Dijo el médico mirando a los dos jóvenes. Entonces enfocó a Hermione y añadió…-. Para mí eres como una nieta, lo sabes. Te conozco desde que naciste, Hermione. Puede que tus padres hayan muerto pero aún me tienes a mí y no pienso dejarte a tu suerte cuando más necesitas la protección de un adulto.

- ¡Gracias!-. Dijo ella llorando y abrazando al buen hombre, quien correspondió al gesto enseguida.

- De nada, mi niña-. Contestó él dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

Mientras veía la escena, Harry sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido. Al menos no con tanta claridad como sí lo notaba ahora.

- "No me gusta."- pensó"-. "No me gusta ver esto. Sé que este hombre es bueno y que quiere a Hermione. Pero no me gusta que la abrace, ni que le diga cosas suaves al oído. ¿Qué coño le estará diciendo? Además… ¿Por qué tiene que abrazarla? Que la considere su nieta, vale. Pero que parezca que le gusta tenerla en sus brazos…Ah no, eso sí que no lo aguanto."

- "Está celoso."-. Pensó Hermione con la cara apoyada en el pecho de Robert y con la vista enfocada en su camiseta. Por lo que Harry no podía ver su expresión-. "¿Pero por qué siente celos? Tampoco es que Robert me guste. Si Harry pudiese oír mis pensamientos o incluso notar cómo me siento por dentro, entendería que lo que más necesito en estos momentos es calor humano. El mismo que me está dando ahora Robert."

- "Apártate de ella"-. Dijo la mente de Harry de nuevo-. "Aléjate de una vez. Ya la has abrazado bastante. Debería ser yo y no el viejo éste…Quien abrazase a Hermione. Me siento tan bien cuando me deja abrazarla…"

- "A mí también me gusta abrazarte, Harry."

- " Y también siento protección…Como si su abrazo fuese un potente escudo que me aislara de cualquier peligro."

- "Harry…"

- "Aunque no es eso lo único que siento cuando ella me abraza. Porque también noto un sentimiento de confort tal…que pocas veces he sentido en mi vida. Es como si Hermione fuese capaz de trasmitirme un relax enorme. Y de hecho, a veces me siento como atontado cuando pasamos un rato abrazados. ¿Por qué será que siento todo eso?"

- "Pues si no lo sabes tú…"

- "Y por qué será que me molesta ver a un hombre adulto poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Hermione. Si de todas formas lo que él está haciendo es bonito. La está confortando. Y sé que lo hace porque la quiere. Es como él dijo, la conoce desde que ella nació. No debería molestarme ver a Robert abrazando a Hermione. Pero me molesta. ¡Me molestaa!"

- " Jújú…"-. Rió ella en su cabeza-. "Es realmente divertido escucharle celoso. Nunca le había visto esta faceta. ¿Debería separarme de Robert? Me parece que me voy a quedar un poquito más en su abrazo, a ver qué es lo próximo que se le ocurre a Harry pensar."

- " ¿Pero por qué no la sueltaa? ¡Me cago en…!"

- "Juajua…¡Juájuájuájuájuájuá. Ay por Dios, qué buenooo! Creo que me voy a arrimar más a Robert."

- " ¿Y ahora ella se pega a él? ¡Pero bueno, esto es increíble!"

- ¡Jaaaajajajajaja!-. Rió ella ahora de forma sonora-. ¡Ay que me parto todaaa!

- ¿Hermione?-. Preguntó el médico separándose un poco de ella-. ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

- ¡De nada, de nada!-. Ella se limpió una lagrimita provocada por la risa. Entonces miró a Harry y él comprendió en seguida que ella había oído sus anteriores pensamientos.

- "Joder…"-. Pensó el moreno mirándola-. "Ya no puede uno ni tener intimidad en su cabeza."

Hermione volvió a reírse. Robert miró a Harry, pero él estaba igual de serio que el médico. El doctor volvió a centrar su atención en la castaña, que ya había recuperado la normalidad y estaba mirando a los dos hombres con diversión tras sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Cenamos algo?-. Propuso el médico.

- ¡Sí, me muero de hambre!-. Dijo ella poniendo rumbo a la cocina-. ¡Me pido cocinar!-. Entonces miró a Harry y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, le dijo…-. Y no vale criticar lo que haga ni cómo. ¿De acuerdo?

El moreno asintió y mientras la seguía, añadió algo más en su cabeza.

- " Criticarte no te criticaré, pero como te salga mal, no pienso comérmelo."

- Ni que eso fuese un trauma para mí-. Dijo Hermione mientras caminaba.

- ¿Qué no sería un trauma para ti?-. Preguntó el médico sin saber que Harry podía comunicarse con Hermione de manera telepática.

- Nada nada, cosas mías-. Respondió la castaña para no seguir el tema.

Cuarenta minutos después, Harry, Robert y Hermione cenaban lo que ella había preparado.

- Vaya…- dijo el médico-. No sabía que cocinases tan bien.

- Mamá me enseñó-. Comentó Hermione metiéndose otro trozo de carne en la boca.

- La carne guisada no es algo que domine todo el mundo-. Volvió a apuntar el médico antes de masticar otro trozo.

- No es tan difícil de dominar cuando sigues la receta al pie de la letra y respetas el tiempo de cocción que marca-. Dijo Harry.

- Ahí te doy la razón-. Añadió Hermione-. Pero es verdad que hay gente que no se le da bien la cocina por mucho que siga la receta al pie de la letra.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione-. Dijo ahora el médico.

- ¿Qué hay de postre?-. Preguntó Harry.

- Lo que queráis del frigorífico-. Dijo ella.

- ¿Hay yogures?-. Volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Naturales azucarados y de plátano-. Respondió Robert-. Los compré esta mañana.

- ¿Me sacas uno de plátano, por favor?-. Dijo Hermione cuando vio que Harry se dirigía al frigorífico.

Una vez hubieron terminado, recogieron todo y se fueron al Salón a ver un rato la tele. Una hora después, Harry y Hermione dijeron que se acostaban y al decirlo al mismo tiempo, provocaron risa en el médico.

- Qué bueno…- dijo el hombre divertido-. Es como si os hubieseis sincronizado.

- A veces nos ocurre eso-. Dijo ella levantándose del sofá-. Aunque no es a menudo.

- Desde luego es muy curioso-. Añadió el médico-. Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches, doctor.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches a usted también, Robert.

- ¿Dónde va a dormir?-. Preguntó Hermione antes de subir las escaleras-. No pretenderá pasar la noche en el sofá. ¿Verdad?

- Por eso no te preocupes, yo me adapto a lo que sea.

- Doctor, no quiero que pase la noche en un objeto que mañana le producirá dolor de espalda o incluso cuello. Acuéstese en el dormitorio de mis padres. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. Gracias Hermione.

- No señor, gracias a usted en todo caso por todo lo que está haciendo por mí.

- De nada.

Sin más, ella y Harry subieron las escaleras y entraron en el dormitorio de Hermione.

- Voy a lavarme los dientes-. Dijo el moreno-. Ahora vuelvo.

- Yo también-. Dijo ella, entonces salió de la habitación y se fue al segundo cuarto de baño.

Cuando Hermione volvió a su habitación, la luz estaba apagada y supuso que Harry estaría durmiendo.

Él notó el colchón hundirse en cuanto ella se metió en el lecho. Y de repente, oyó su voz preguntar…

- ¿Estás dormido?

- No.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro…

- ¿Por qué sentiste celos cuando viste a Robert abrazarme?

- No me digas que lo oíste.

- Escuché todo lo que pensaste al respecto, Harry. ¿Has olvidado que puedo oír lo que piensas?

- Eso a veces tiene sus ventajas. En otras me molesta.

- ¿Cómo en lo que te estoy preguntando?

- Pues sí. Tendría que tener derecho a la intimidad de pensamiento, Hermione. Por mucho que puedas saber lo que pienso, no deberías decírmelo cada vez que lo haces.

- Perdona, no sabía que te molestaba. Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que ahora te comuniques conmigo de forma telepática, Harry. Y si tanto te molesta eso, no haberme mordido en el cuello. Yo no pedí este…Don, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Fuiste tú el que me pasó la habilidad después de haberme mordido. Seguramente entre las cosas de Lipan que tengo, está incluido el escuchar tus pensamientos. Y repito que yo no lo elegí.

- Ya lo sé, Hermione.

- Pues entonces no me reproches que pueda escuchar lo que piensas. A mí me gusta saberlo…

- ¿Ah sí?-. Dijo él girándose y quedando de cara a ella-. Nunca te he considerado una chica cotilla.

- No es por cotillear, Harry. Es sólo que ahora puedo conocerte mejor. Tú siempre has sido...poco comunicativo. Me refiero a que a veces te cierras tanto en ti mismo, que no hay manera de saber lo que piensas o sientes a no ser que lo digas. Bueno, estoy hablando de antes de que me mordieras, claro, cuando no podía oír lo que pensabas.

- Supongo que sería peor, si fuese un enemigo quien oyese lo que pienso. Al menos la que lo escucha es mi mejor amiga. Eso me tranquiliza.

- Pues claro que puedes quedarte tranquilo respecto a eso. Tampoco es que me vaya a poner a contarle a todo el mundo lo que piensa o siente Harry Potter.

- Tú no lo harías porque no va con tu carácter, Hermione. Siempre has sido muy respetuosa con los demás. Pero no todas las personas son como tú.

- Ni como tú. ¿Nunca has oído ese dicho que dice "Cada persona es única y con ello especial a su manera?"

- Pues no. Pero gracias por decírmelo.

- De nada.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

Pese a la oscuridad, Hermione pudo ver cómo Harry se giraba y le daba la espalda. Hermione también se la dio. Pero un poco después, sintió ganas de abrazarle y decidió girarse nuevamente.

Cuando Harry notó cómo una mano de Hermione se posaba en la cintura de él, sonrió. Entonces, un pensamiento totalmente distinto al que había tenido cuando la vio abrazada a Robert, vino a su cabeza.

- " Ahora soy yo a quien abrazas. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Te lo agradezco."

- Harry…- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

- Qué…- respondió él en el mismo tono.

- Lo que cuenta a la hora de abrazar a alguien, no es el tipo de abrazo que se da sino el sentimiento que pones al darlo. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, Hermione. Y eso me lo dices porque…

- Quiero dejarte muy claro que a lo largo de mi vida podré abrazar a muchas personas, pero nunca sentiré lo mismo que siento cuando es a ti a quien abrazo.

- Eso es…lo más…bonito…que me has dicho jamás.

- " Y todavía me quedan muchas cosas bonitas, que decirte."- pensó Hermione. Y con voz dulce, pronunció…-. Buenas noches, Harry.

Ella se incorporó un poco y susurró en el oído de él más cercano…

- Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti-. Contestó Harry sintiendo cómo una enorme calidez le invadía por dentro.

Él sintió también cómo Hermione le daba un beso en el pelo, otro en la frente, otro en sus ojos cerrados, otro en la mejilla y por último…en los labios.

- " Ven aquí…"-. Dijo él en su cabeza. Entonces la agarró, la acercó a él y comenzó a besarla también en los labios-. " ¿Tampoco sentirás lo mismo cuando beses a algún otro chico que no sea yo?"-. Preguntó él en su mente.

- Claro que no lo sentiré-. Dijo ella antes de besarle otra vez-. Tú para mí eres único, Harry. Único y especial. La persona más especial que tengo en mi vida.

- Si tú lo dices…- añadió antes de darle más besos-. "Tú también eres muy especial para mí, Hermione"-. Dijo otra vez con el pensamiento-. "¡Y me encanta besarte!"-. Añadió con entusiasmo. Hermione se rió un poco. Le dio algunos besos más y entonces se separó.

- Estoy cansada-. Pronunció mientras se tumbaba al lado de Harry-. Ha sido un día muy duro para mí.

- Como para no serlo…- dijo el moreno apoyando una mano en el colchón y dejándola al lado de la de Hermione. Ella la agarró en cuanto la notó. Harry sonrió-. Oye Hermione…

- ¿Mmm?

- No, nada…

- Dilo Harry, di lo que ibas a decir.

- Es sólo…

- ¿Qué?

- Que me gusta esto de compartir la cama. Es genial acostarte al lado de alguien que te hace compañía y…

- Que también te da besitos-. Dijo Hermione riéndose por lo bajo-. No debería mimarte tanto…

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts no podremos compartir el dormitorio. Si te acostumbras demasiado a dormir conmigo…Luego encontrarás raro volver a compartir dormitorio con los chicos.

- Puede que sí pero eso ahora mismo no me preocupa.

- ¿Algo más?

- De momento no.

- Entonces me dormiré, Harry. Estoy reventada…

- Y cómo no lo vas a estar con toda la tensión emocional que has pasado hoy.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

- Sí.

- Buenas noches, Harry. Y ahora va en serio. No pienso hablar contigo más. Quiero dormir.

- De acuerdo Hermione. Descansa.

- Gracias.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él y entonces cerró los ojos. Cayendo en un sueño profundo en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando se abrió la puerta del jardín que daba acceso al sótano de los Granger.

Los agentes de policía que estaban escondidos en la casita del jardín, ni se enteraron. Algo normal cuando la persona que abrió la puerta, lo hizo de manera silenciosa.

El intruso bajó las escaleras también en silencio. Alumbrando a los escalones y poniendo una mano delante de la luz para hacerla tenue y no llamar así, la atención.

Con más sigilo aún comenzó a caminar por el sótano. Y al llegar al punto donde antes habían estado los cuerpos de los padres de Hermione, vio con sorpresa que éstos no estaban.

- Maldición…- dijo por lo bajo-. Esos malditos policías…Siempre metiéndose en lo que no les concierne. Me pregunto si la chica habrá vuelto ya a casa. Voy a divertirme de lo lindo con ella en cuanto le ponga las manos encima.

Tras sacar una cuerda y unas esposas, de la mochila que tenía en la espalda, el intruso subió las escaleras para llegar a la cocina. Decidido a encontrar a su víctima lo antes posible.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando a mares. Había vuelto a soñar con sus padres muertos aunque esta vez, sin gritar.

Pensó que lo mejor sería lavarse la cara con agua fría y de paso beber, pues notaba la garganta seca.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Harry, abandonó la habitación y puso rumbo al cuarto de baño más cercano.

* * *

El intruso alumbró con la linterna, la cocina. Vio algunos objetos de cocina escurriéndose en el fregadero y supo que había gente en la casa. Aquello no le intimidó.

Decidido a encontrar a Hermione cuanto antes, entró en el Salón y de ahí llegó hasta las escaleras. Entonces vio a quien buscaba.

- "Fantástico"-. Pensó con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro-. "Está despierta. Así será más divertido."

Hermione volvió a aparecer por el pasillo superior un poco después. Acababa de salir del baño y se disponía a regresar a su habitación.

- "Juguemos al escondite."- Pensó el intruso mientras contemplaba a la castaña, desde el piso de abajo-. "A ver si eres igual de curiosa que tus padres."

Él hizo ruido y de repente, la cabeza de Hermione se giró en dirección al sonido.

- ¿Crookshanks?-. Preguntó ella creyendo que era su gato-. ¿Eres tú cariño?

- "No"-. Dijo el hombre en su cabeza. Pero como él no podía comunicarse con ella de manera telepática como sí le ocurría a Harry…Hermione no lo escuchó-. "Vamos a llamar tu atención un poco más."- pensó justo antes de tirar las llaves de su coche, al suelo.

- Crookshanks…- dijo Hermione caminando hacia las escaleras-. ¿Qué pasa, tienes hambre?

- "Eso es…"- pensó el hombre de nuevo-. "Sigue bajando. Encuéntrame. No sabes lo que te espera…"

- ¿Crookshanks?- preguntó Hermione al llegar al final de las escaleras. Entonces el intruso, que había caminado silenciosamente hasta la cocina, dejó caer un tenedor al suelo y Hermione miró en dirección a la estancia-. ¡Crookshanks, deja de armar jaleo. Es muy tarde para que te pongas a jugar!

Justo al entrar en la cocina, encendió la luz, encontrándosela vacía. Iba a marcharse cuando escuchó un nuevo ruido. Esta vez proveniente del sótano.

- No pienso entrar ahí-. Dijo ella mirando con pánico la puerta que daba acceso al sótano-. Por mí puedes tirar todos los objetos que quieras. No pienso bajar al sótano, Crookshanks. No lo haría aunque estuviera quemándose.

Un nuevo ruido se oyó, seguido de un claro maullido.

- ¡Maldito seas, Crookshanks!-. Dijo Hermione con las lágrimas saltadas por la angustia que ya sentía al mirar la puerta-. ¡No me hagas entrar ahí. No soporto ese lugar. Entiéndelo!

- ¡Miaauu!

- ¡Está bien, ya voy!

Y tras abrir la puerta, Hermione bajó a toda velocidad los escalones y se dispuso a encontrar a su gato y llevarlo de vuelta a la casa.

- ¿Crookshanks?-. Preguntó ella oteando el alrededor pero aún sin entrar en la zona donde estuvieron sus padres-. ¿Crookshanks dónde estás?

- Crookshanks no está aquí…- dijo una voz que puso los pelos de punta a Hermione-. Pero yo sí. Muchas gracias por venir. Te estaba esperando.

Y de repente, Hermione vio cómo un hombre vestido de negro y con la cara tapada por un pasamontañas, salía de una esquina y comenzaba a caminar con tranquilidad, hacia ella.

Hermione sintió como si de repente le hubiesen aplicado el Petrificus Totalus. No podía moverse. Era como si sus pies se hubiesen clavado al suelo de golpe.

El pánico la inundó. Quiso gritar, pero no le salió la voz de la garganta. Y mientras veía cómo aquel hombre se acercaba a ella, notó claramente, cómo las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- "Harry…"-. Dijo ella en su mente-. "Harry por favor…¡Ayúdame!"

Por desgracia, él no la escuchó. Porque estaba dormido y porque además, no era capaz de oír los pensamientos de ella.

- Vaya vaya vaya…- dijo el hombre mirándola con lascivia-. Pero qué tenemos aquí…Una jovencita completamente inmóvil y a mi entera disposición. Me pregunto qué podría hacerte. ¿Torturarte lentamente, quemarte con electricidad como hice con tus padres? Sé que eres la hija. Tienes los ojos de tu madre y el color de pelo de tu padre. Me costó bastante dominarlos. Se resistieron a ser capturados. Pero al final lo conseguí. No creo que tú me des problemas. Ni siquiera te mueves. ¿Será porque estás muerta de miedo o quizás es que estás deseando que te ponga las manos encima?

- No.- Dijo ella casi sin voz-. No me toque. No se atreva a tocarme.

- ¿Por qué, qué me harás. Acaso crees que alguien como tú podría vencer a un hombre como yo? Por favor…no me hagas reír.

- Si me hace daño…Lo pagará caro.

- ¿Y cómo, si lo puedo saber?

- Sufrirá tanto dolor que deseará morir para dejar de sufrir.

- No querida, tú serás la única que sufra.

De repente, las manos del hombre se cerraron en el cuello de Hermione y ella sintió que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

Hermione intentó liberarse, pero fue inútil. No podía apartarle las manos. Intentó pegarle, pero él detuvo el golpe.

Ella no tenía la varita, así que no podía hacer magia. Ni siquiera podía gritar porque el hombre le había tapado la boca con una mano. Entonces ella la mordió y él le pegó un puñetazo con tanta fuerza como para no sólo partirle el labio sino además tirarla al suelo.

- Me gustan las mujeres que pelean-. Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella-. Eso me excita-. Entonces se le tumbó encima y empezó a bajarle el pantalón del pijama-. Creo que tú y yo vamos a divertirnos de lo lindo.

- ¡Aléjese de mí. No me toque. Ni siquiera lo intente!

- No tengo que intentarlo. Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Hermione se sintió aterrada y al mismo tiempo llena de rabia.

Las uñas de sus manos comenzaron a alargarse, pero el hombre no lo vio porque estaba ocupado mirando otros lugares del cuerpo de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando vio cómo él le abría de golpe la camiseta del pijama, haciendo saltar los botones.

Su furia Lipan no pudo tomar el control, el pánico que sentía era más grande que sus instintos sobrenaturales y finalmente acabó reaccionando como la mujer humana que era: llorando y suplicando que no le hiciera daño.

- Por favor no…- dijo ella liberando más lágrimas-. Por favor…

- Los "por favor" no funcionan conmigo-. Dijo el intruso con una sonrisa pérfida en el rostro-. Estoy decidido a disfrutar de ti un rato, luego ya veré si te mato o te dejo viva.

- "¡Nononononononono!"-. Gritó ella en su mente cuando él le tapó la boca-. Entonces el hombre le rompió la ropa interior con un cuchillo y Hermione sintió que iba a desmayarse.

Como si no tuviere bastante con querer abusar de ella, el intruso la pegó en distintas zonas. Incluso agarró la cara de Hermione y la estampó de golpe contra el suelo. Ella escuchó claramente cómo se le rompía una muela.

- Basta. ¡Basta!-. Pidió llorando-. ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Cállate!-. Dijo el hombre dándole una bofetada tal, que la cara de Hermione subió y bajó de golpe. Entonces ella quedó inconsciente y fue en ese preciso instante en que Crookshanks salió de una de las esquinas del sótano y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras.

El hombre ni se enteró. Estaba demasiado ocupado preparándose para aprovecharse de Hermione, como para notar que un gato feo pero igual de inteligente que su dueña, subía no sólo las escaleras que le llevarían a la parte superior de la casa, sino que en cuanto la pisó, volvió a subir escaleras hasta llegar a la zona de los dormitorios.

Crookshanks entró en la habitación de Hermione por un cuadradito abierto, que estaba en la parte baja de la puerta.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a su ama, el felino se subió de un salto a la cama y sin dudarlo un segundo dio con la cabeza en la cara de Harry al tiempo que maullaba.

El moreno abrió los ojos de inmediato. Encontrándose al animal mirándole a los ojos.

- ¡Crookshanks! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo?-. Entonces Harry se fijó que Hermione no estaba en la cama y mirando al gato, preguntó…-. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

El minino apuntó con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Harry comprendió en seguida.

- Llévame hasta ella Crookshanks-. Dijo saliendo de la cama y comenzando a seguir al animal-. "Hermione"-. La llamó Harry en su cabeza-. " Ya voy."

Harry bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. Pero como estaba descalzo, no hizo ruido. Por lo que el médico no se despertó cuando él pasó antes, cerca de su dormitorio.

Crookshanks atravesó corriendo la cocina y Harry le imitó. El animal y él bajaron a toda velocidad las escaleras que llevaban hasta el sótano. Entonces, una vez allí, Crookshanks volvió a correr y sólo se detuvo cuando tanto él como Harry, llegaron hasta donde estaba Hermione.

Al ver lo que sus ojos verdes contemplaban, Harry Potter se quedó igual de helado que Hermione cuando se llenó de miedo al ver al criminal caminar hacia ella.

Pero Harry no sentía miedo, sino furia. Una grande e inmensa que llenó todo su cuerpo cuando contempló cómo ese hombre grande y corpulento, separaba las piernas de Hermione para robarle su inocencia.

- ¡No lo haga!-. Dijo Harry caminando hacia él con furia-. ¡Ni si quiera se atreva. Si se le ocurre volver a poner sus asquerosas manos en el cuerpo de ella lo mataré! ¿Me ha oído? ¡Lo mataré!

- Ya he puesto las manos en su cuerpo, chico-. Dijo el hombre mirando de lleno a Harry, que se había colocado a pocos pasos de él-. Y debo decir que es un cuerpo más que apetecible.

- ¡Hijo de puta!-. Exclamó Harry abalanzándose hacia el hombre. El intruso se apartó justo a tiempo, rodando hacia un lado. Harry cayó al suelo, pero eso no le detuvo-. ¡Qué le ha hecho!-. Dijo cerrando los dedos en sus manos que ya temblaban de rabia-. ¡Qué le ha hecho a Hermione!

- ¿Aparte de probarla durante un rato? Nada. Aunque lo mejor vendrá en cuanto te deje inconsciente o muerto.

- ¡Inténtelo. Le aseguro que no le resultará fácil!

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te has mirado bien? No tienes ni media bofetada comparado conmigo. Yo diría que te gano en músculos, fuerza bruta e incluso altura.

- Eso me es indiferente. ¡Voy a acabar con usted, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida!

- Di lo que quieras, muchacho. En seguida te demostraré que el único ganador…soy yo.

Tal y como había hecho con Hermione, el hombre puso sus manos en el cuello de Harry y comenzó a asfixiarle.

El moreno sintió que no podía respirar y eso le creó inseguridad. Pero entonces, el intruso cometió un error. Dijo algo que impactó tanto en Harry, como para provocar otro algo, que el psicópata jamás imaginó. El algo que dijo fue…

- Cuando acabe contigo pienso terminar lo que tú interrumpiste. Luego la esposaré y quizás la torture un poco antes de matarla. Me encanta matar jovencitas, sobre todo después de disfrutar de ellas. Es una suerte que la chica tenga un cuerpo bonito. Créeme, se lo he visto además de tocado. Es una lástima que ella no se haya enterado de mis atenciones corporales, pero estoy dispuesto a despertarla en cuanto te deje k.o. Entonces tanto ella como yo, gritaremos. Aunque en su caso…no creo que sea por placer. Un placer que yo sí sentiré…¡En cuanto esté dentro de ella!

- ¡Cabrón!-. Gritó Harry dándole un potente puñetazo al hombre, que le hizo retroceder unos pasos-. ¡Eres un cabrón con todas sus letras! ¿Y tienes el valor de decirme que has tocado a Hermione? ¿La has tocado, en todo el cuerpo? ¡Hijo de mala madre. Juro que acabaré contigo. Y cuando lo haya hecho, no volverás a tocar no sólo a Hermione sino tampoco a ninguna otra mujer en contra de su voluntad!

Harry se tiró encima del hombre y esta vez, sí le hizo caer al suelo. El loco no pudo reaccionar, porque de repente vio cómo la boca del chico se abría, dejando ver unos colmillos como los de un vampiro.

Con claro horror reflejado en el rostro, el psicópata vio cómo el chico acercaba una mano a sus ojos. Entonces sus uñas crecieron, presentando un aspecto afilado y mortal.

El asesino tragó saliva y vio cómo la cara del chico caía hacia atrás. El hombre vio también cómo los botones de la camisa del pijama de Harry, estallaron.

Un pecho más propio de un hombre adulto que de un chico adolescente, apareció. Pero no sólo eso porque el color de la piel tomó un tono gris oscuro.

Cuando Harry dejó de sufrir cambios, volvió a nivelar su cara y acercarla a la del intruso.

El adulto tragó saliva por segunda vez y con una voz llena de miedo, preguntó…

- ¿QQué eres tú?

- Tu peor pesadilla-. Dijo Harry. A continuación clavó los colmillos en el cuello del hombre y éste gritó de dolor.

La puerta del sótano se abrió de golpe, revelando a los agentes de policía que habían estado escondidos en la casita del jardín.

Ellos se quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron a un chico encima de un hombre, cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de temblores.

Caminando hacia el muchacho, uno de los policías se quedó lo suficiente cerca para verlo todo mejor. Entonces tragó saliva y sudó frío.

- Esto no es…posible-. Balbuceó lleno de asombro y horror-. Esto…sólo sale en las películas.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Dijo su compañero corriendo hacia él. Entonces miró a Harry y se quedó estático del susto. Con un hilito de voz, pronunció…-. ¿Tú ves…lo que yo veo?

- Sí-. Dijo el compañero con el mismo hilo de voz-. Y no sé si creérmelo.

- Esa cosa… ¿Es humana?

- Parece un chico.

- Pero… ¿Qué tipo de chico es, un vampiro?

- Yo qué sé…

- Por favor…- dijo el asesino suplicante-. Por favor ayúdenme.

Harry clavó más fuerte sus dientes en el cuello del hombre y éste lloró. Los agentes no fueron capaces de reaccionar.

Un poco después, Harry miró al malo y dijo con la boca llena de sangre…

- ¿Y ahora, quién es el ganador?

- Tú-. Dijo el hombre llorando todavía-. No sé quién eres, pero no eres humano.

- Ya te dije antes quién soy…- y acercando una de sus uñas a la cara del hombre, volvió a decir…-. Tu peor pesadilla.

Entonces comenzó a arañarle la cara, pero el asesino le empujó, haciéndole caer al suelo, cosa que aprovechó él para ponerse en pie con una rapidez pasmosa.

Estaba a punto de echar a correr hacia la puerta que daba acceso al jardín, cuando fue derribado en el instante en que Harry se le tiró encima.

- ¡No escaparás!-. Dijo soltando gruñidos-. ¡No te dejaré ir. Has desnudado a Hermione. La has tocado y querías abusar de ella! ¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejarte marchar? ¡Ni soñarlo!

Un potente grito se oyó en el sótano cuando Harry clavó sus uñas en el pecho del psicópata. Lleno de miedo y dolor, el hombre no fue capaz de soportarlo más y se desmayó.

Al verle inconsciente Harry se detuvo y soltó un gruñido como señal de victoria. Los policías temblaron de la cabeza a los pies, entonces se desmayaron.

Aún con su cuerpo transformado, Harry se acercó hasta Hermione. Él miró su pecho y vio que se movía, señal de que respiraba.

Su instinto animal le decía que debía protegerla. Pero no era el único que lo había pensado, porque Crookshanks ya se había puesto delante de ella y estaba mirando al medio humano-medio Lipan, con cara de pocos amigos.

El gato bufó en señal de advertencia. Su cuerpo se levantó y el pelo se le erizó. Harry miró al felino y soltando otro gruñido, se colocó delante del gato y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Crookshanks comprendió que ambos buscaban lo mismo: proteger a Hermione. Entonces volvió a relajarse y adoptó una pose normal.

Harry se agachó junto a Hermione. Miró a Crookshanks de nuevo y el felino agachó la cabeza en señal de que aceptaba su presencia allí.

Tras tumbarse en el suelo, Harry se puso de lado y atrajo a Hermione hacia él. Colocó su barbilla encima de la cabeza de ella, la agarró de la cintura y entonces cerró los ojos. Cayendo en un sueño profundo en cuestión de segundos. En el instante en que quedó inconsciente, su cuerpo volvió a ser el de un chico normal.

Nada más amanecer, Harry abrió los ojos. Notó humedad en la cara y supo que Crookshanks le estaba chupando.

- Basta-. Dijo mirando al felino. El animal obedeció de inmediato y se quedó a unos pasos del moreno.

Harry se puso en pie y oteó el alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue al psicópata sin sentido. Acercándose más a él pudo ver que estaba lleno de sangre y que su pecho no se movía.

Harry le tomó el pulso y comprobó que no tenía.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?-. Preguntó mirando a Crookshanks. Lógicamente, el felino no contestó. Sin embargo le miró de manera significativa-. ¿Intentas decirme, que he sido yo quien le ha matado?-. El felino maulló y Harry puso cara de susto.

Unos minutos después, uno de los policías se levantó, se acercó hasta Harry y preguntó…

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si estás bien.

- Creo que sí. ¿Puede decirme lo que ha ocurrido?

- Podría pero…no sé si lo creerías. Ni yo mismo quiero creerme lo que vi anoche.

- ¿Pero qué vio?

- Una especie de vampiro o lo que fuera, mordiendo al intruso que atacó a Hermione.

- ¿Un…vampiro?

- Algo así. De todas maneras no estoy seguro. Quizás lo imaginé. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho. Sólo sé que mi compañero y yo entramos en el sótano porque oímos gritos. Entonces vimos a un hombre adulto siendo mordido por esa especie de vampiro.

- ¿Y luego qué pasó?

- No lo sé, nos desmayamos del susto. Tú tienes sangre en la boca. Pero no creo que seas el vampiro. Tus dientes son normales. ¿Ese hombre te hizo daño?

- Quizás sí. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

- Debería llamar a una ambulancia. Tu amiga y tú debéis ir al hospital.

- Yo no me siento mal, sólo algo cansado.

- Igualmente iréis al hospital. Forma parte del procedimiento.

- ¿Y luego qué?

- Os interrogaremos para ver qué recordáis. Cuando terminemos, podréis iros a casa.

- ¿Qué pasará con él?-. Dijo Harry señalando con un dedo al psicópata. El policía sonrió con satisfacción al responder…

- Le incineraremos, porque está muerto. Y ahora…- dijo el policía dirigiéndose a las escaleras-. Voy a llamar a mis compañeros y también a la ambulancia.

Harry asintió y cuando el policía se fue, regresó junto a Hermione.

Al ver que aún estaba desnuda, él buscó su camisa y se la colocó por encima. Entonces vio que no tenía botones.

- Pero qué…- dijo en voz baja examinando la prenda más de cerca.

La voz del otro policía se escuchó entonces.

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Sí señor.

- ¿Dónde está mi compañero?

- Subió para llamar a los suyos y una ambulancia.

- Quedaos aquí, en seguida volvemos.

De nuevo Harry asintió y cuando escuchó cómo el policía subía las escaleras, se sentó en el suelo…Sentó también a Hermione, la abrazó de manera protectora y se quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte del loco que había intentado hacerle daño a ella.

Cuando miró ahora en la distancia, el aspecto del muerto, imágenes diversas de lo que había sucedido inundaron de golpe su cerebro. Harry no estaba seguro de todo lo que ocurrió, pero sí recordaba claramente que se llenó de furia al oír cómo el loco decía que iba a abusar de Hermione en cuanto lo dejase a él K.O.

Visionando una imagen de cómo una de sus manos se metía en el pecho del psicópata, lo único que pronunció Harry fue…

- ¿Pero qué es lo que he hecho?

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí sí, ya sé, queréis matarme por haberlo dejado ahí. Y no, no tengo ni idea de cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo. Lo que sí tengo claro es que será, lo más probable, a partir de enero. Porque estamos en diciembre y este mes es una locura. Se acercan las navidades y ya sabéis lo que eso significa: compras de última hora, visitas a familiares y de ellos en tu casa, etc.

Por cierto, si alguno/a de vosotros/as, cuando leyó lo que decía el médico sobre lo que él pensaba del psicópata, pensó por ejemplo que su manera de hacer hipótesis era parecida al agente Hobbs de la serie "Mentes Criminales" (Criminal Minds), estaría en lo cierto. Me encanta esa serie, al igual que "Sin Rastro" (Without a trace) y otras series policíacas. C.S.I. no la veo casi nunca, se me hace pesada. Pero también he visto algún capítulo cuando no hay otra oferta mejor en la tv.

Sólo diré que Mentes Criminales es una de mis series favoritas, que no me pierdo un capítulo y que el agente Hobbs es el que más me gusta de los que forman el equipo.

Mi otro personaje favorito es García: La informática que se viste de manera tan llamativa. Creo que es única en su género. Y además es súper lista y muy buena persona.

Pensé en poner algún personaje parecido a García pero al final decidí no hacerlo.

Bueno…pues esto es todo por el momento. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Y…sí, todavía queda mucha serie por delante. Aunque aún no he decidido cuántos caps tendrá en total. Eso lo decidirá la propia historia según vaya avanzando.

Pues nada, me despido. Hasta la próxima. Cuidaros mucho. Un abrazo. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	11. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

**Nota de la autora: **jueves, 28 de junio de 2012.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Han pasado seis meses desde que subí el cap 10. ¿La razón? Una no siempre tiene tiempo de sentarse a escribir y por otra parte, no todos los días estoy inspirada. Lo bueno que sí tengo, es que cuando se me enciende la bombilla, soy capaz de hacer el capítulo en una tarde o dos, dependiendo de lo largo que quiera ponerlo. Este capítulo que os subo hoy, desde luego es largo. Ha sido mi manera de compensaros la espera por el tiempo que ha pasado desde mi última actualización.

Así que como suele decirse, preparaos un refresco, algún cigarrillo si fumáis y algún snack si sois de los que picáis mientras leéis. Porque os aseguro que tendréis para rato. Y si te has leído más historias mías, aparte de ésta, sabrás que digo la verdad. Puedo hacer un capítulo corto, pero no es lo normal en mí. Así que sin más, os dejo con el cap. Espero que lo disfrutéis y si os parece oportuno, me dejéis review. Eso sí, tened en cuenta una cosa: como no os guste por el motivo que sea y para decírmelo caigáis en el insulto fácil, voy a borrar el comentario si es anónimo o bloquearos la id si estáis registrados. No consiento para nada que se me insulte a mí o la historia. Y quien lo haga, aunque sea de manera subliminal o indirecta, que se atenga a las consecuencias. Para criticar no es necesario insultar ni faltar al respeto. He dicho. Un abrazo, nos leemos en la última nota de autora de este cap.

Curiosidad: Empecé a escribir el capítulo en mayo. Dejé escritas las dos primeras escenas. Ayer 27 de junio de 2012, me leí lo que tenía guardado y comencé a escribir a las 4 de la tarde. A las once y media de la noche lo terminé. Y durante esas horas, sólo me detuve para cenar. ¿Por qué te pegaste esa paliza? Os preguntaréis. Porque estaba inspirada y no quería que se me fuese la racha y porque cuando me pongo a escribir, me enfrasco tanto en lo que hago, que el tiempo vuela sin que me dé cuenta. Así soy yo.

Curiosidad 2: La última escena del cap, que por cierto es mucho más larga que otras…Ha sido escrita mientras escuchaba una melodía concreta de la banda sonora original, de la película "El Cuervo" (The Crow) cuyo compositor es Graeme Revell. La pieza se llama "Believe in angels". Dura tres minutos veinticinco segundos y la escuché una y otra vez hasta que acabé la escena. Es una pieza mágica, llena de nostalgia, dulzura y ternura. Esa misma ternura, la sentí yo mientras escribía los momentos Harry-Hermione. Sobre todo la sentí en Harry cuando él…Ya lo descubriréis. ;-)

PD: Este capítulo tiene escenas de alto contenido emocional. Si alguno de vosotros es de lágrima fácil, que prepare los kleenex por si acaso. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

- Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

- Con guión y comillas, pensamientos internos de los personajes.

* * *

**Cap. 11. "¿Qué pasó anoche?"**

Media hora después de que el policía hiciese la llamada, una ambulancia llegó al hogar Granger. A ella subieron los dos agentes, Harry y la inconsciente Hermione.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, los separaron. Harry entró en una sala donde fue examinado por un médico, mientras que a Hermione le asignaron una doctora.

Al abrir los ojos, la castaña se vio tumbada en una camilla con las piernas separadas. Lo primero que le preguntó la médica fue…

- ¿Cómo se siente?

- Mareada-. Dijo la Gryffindor mirando a su alrededor.

- Debo examinarla a fondo-. Comentó la doctora antes de que Hermione hiciese alguna pregunta-. Es el procedimiento habitual cuando nos traen mujeres con claros signos de abusos.

- ¿Qué?-. Pronunció Hermione parpadeando con asombro.

- Necesito saber si la han violado, señorita Granger. Los agentes que la trajeron, me dijeron que un loco la había golpeado y desnudado. Tengo que examinar su cuerpo para informar a la policía de lo que hayan podido hacerle.

Hermione asintió derramando una lágrima.

- Relájese-. Dijo la doctora poniéndose los guantes-. Si está tensa puedo hacerle daño.

La castaña volvió a asentir y mientras la doctora hacía su trabajo, Hermione cerró los ojos, haciendo lo posible por evadirse de la situación.

En su mente, empezó a recordar episodios concretos de libros que le habían gustado. Cuando eso no fue suficiente, recordó a sus padres.

Las vivencias divertidas, tiernas y felices que tenía de ellos, la ayudaron lo bastante como para no solo evadirse sino incluso escuchar sus voces. Unas que eran reales, a pesar de que sólo Hermione fuese capaz de escucharlas.

- " Tranquila cariño…"- dijo su madre-. "Sé que no es fácil ni cómodo. Pero cuando todo acabe verás cómo te sientes mejor."

- "¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te llevamos al médico para vacunarte?"- comentó su padre-. "Estabas asustada, pero entonces te pedí que te centrases en mí y no en la inyección que tanto te impresionaba."

- "No es lo mismo papi"-. Dijo Hermione en su pensamiento-. "Un pinchazo molesta un segundo. Notar cómo me exploran por dentro es totalmente distinto."

- " Lo sé nena."- volvió a decir su padre-. "Pero es por tu bien. La doctora debe hacer su trabajo y tú sólo tienes que portarte como la mujer valiente que has sido siempre."

- " Es que no me gusta que me toquen ahí dentro."

- "Lo entiendo cielo."- apuntó su padre de nuevo-. "¿Sabes lo que podemos hacer? Piensa en el día de la vacuna. ¿De acuerdo?"

- "Sí."

- "¿Recuerdas lo que hice para que te relajaras?"

- "Me pediste que te mirase y cuando lo hice, empezaste a poner caras divertidas. Entonces yo me reí y cuando el médico me pinchó, apenas lo noté. Porque estaba más centrada en divertirme contigo que en notar el dolor."

- "Ésa es mi niña"-. Dijo su padre sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo-. "Ahora mírame, Hermione. Mira lo que hace papá."

Una imagen clara de su padre haciendo muecas, apareció en la mente de la Gryffindor. Y en el interior de su cabeza, Hermione se rió.

Si la doctora la hubiese mirado en aquellos momentos, habría podido ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione. Al verlo, probablemente se asombraría y se preguntaría cómo era posible que una posible víctima de violación, se estuviese divirtiendo en aquellos instantes. Pero la médico no lo vio porque no estaba mirando la cara de Hermione sino otra parte de su cuerpo.

- "¡Basta basta!"- pidió Hermione sintiéndose cansada de tanto reír-. "Me van a dar punzadas si no paras."

- "Como quieras"-. Dijo su padre mirándola feliz-. "¿A que ahora te sientes mejor?"

- "Sí, gracias."

- "De nada, mi vida."

- "¿Mami?"- preguntó Hermione aún en su mente.

- "¿Sí cariño?"- respondió la voz dulce de su progenitora.

- "¿Cómo es morirse?"

- "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

- "Me preocupa que fuese doloroso para vosotros."

- "Tu padre y yo sólo pasamos dolor cuando aquel loco nos torturó. Pero morir no duele, morir hace que descanses, Hermione. Al morir ya no sientes dolor, sólo paz."

- "Cuando ese hombre me atacó anoche, pensé que me mataría. Una parte de mí no quería morir, pero otra…deseaba hacerlo para poder estar con vosotros. No quiero estar sola, mamá…"

- "Pero si no lo estás cariño…Tu padre y yo estamos contigo."

- "Sólo en mis recuerdos."

- "¿Y acaso eso te parece poco?"

- "Yo preferiría teneros de cuerpo presente."

- "Eso ya no es posible. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Aunque ya no puedas tocarnos ni abrazarnos, aún vivimos."

- "Mientras tú nos recuerdes, Hermione"-. Dijo su padre con mucho amor y dulzura-. "Cada vez que pienses en nosotros y seas capaz de vernos en tu mente, nosotros estaremos contigo."

- "Viviremos para siempre en tu recuerdo y tu corazón."- apuntó su madre mirándola con ternura infinita-. "Antes de morir, tu abuela me dijo algo que jamás he olvidado: El cuerpo de una persona puede desaparecer con el tiempo, pero no su recuerdo. Cada vez que alguien piensa en ti, cada vez que te recuerdan…te están devolviendo a la vida."

- "Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que nosotros siempre viviremos en ti, Hermione. Y aunque no te acompañemos físicamente, sí lo haremos mental y espiritualmente."

- "Y ya sabes que los espíritus viven para siempre."- dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo.

- "Entonces… ¿Todo esto es real? ¿No es sólo producto de mi imaginación? ¿Estáis aquí de verdad?"- preguntó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

- "Nosotros siempre hemos estado aquí."- dijo su madre con dulzura quitándole las lágrimas con uno de sus dedos-. "Y aquí."- añadió tocando el corazón de su única hija.

- "Y tú siempre estarás aquí…"- apuntó el señor Granger señalándose la sien-. "Y también aquí."- dijo tocándose el corazón-. "El amor verdadero nunca muere, hija mía. Y tanto tu madre como yo mismo, te queremos de verdad. No lo olvides nunca."

- "No lo olvidaré."- añadió Hermione derramando nuevas lágrimas. Entonces abrazó a su padre con fuerza y pronunció aún inundada de llanto-. "¡Oh Dios, cómo os echo de menos!"

- "No llores mi niña…"- dijo su padre acariciándole el pelo.

La señora Granger se acercó a ellos, apoyó una mano en la espalda de su hija y escuchó cómo ésta decía…

- "Echo de menos vuestras voces, echo de menos vuestras risas, echo de menos que me expliquéis lo que no entiendo. Y que me deis consejos o me digáis lo que no puedo hacer.

Echo de menos las cosas de mujeres que compartía con mamá. Echo de menos los paseos que dábamos juntos, papá. Incluso echo de menos que me deis las buenas noches o que me digáis que no lea antes de dormir para que no me enganche con el libro y me den las cuatro de la mañana como una vez me pasó.

Echo de menos vuestro cariño, vuestro tacto…¡Dios mío, echo de menos todo, absolutamente todo lo que siempre tuve con vosotros. No podía ni tan siquiera imaginar cuánto se puede echar en falta a dos personas, hasta el instante en que os perdí. Cuando McGonagall me dijo que os habían matado, sentí cómo si de repente me hubiesen partido en dos. Yo no soy nada sin vosotros! ¿Qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora, cómo voy a sobrevivir sino estáis ahí para cuando me sienta perdida?"

- "Claro que sobrevivirás…"- dijo su madre con dulzura dándole un beso en la frente-. "Siempre has sido una superviviente nata, Hermione. ¿Recuerdas lo mal que lo pasaste de pequeña. Mucho antes de enterarte que eras bruja y que existía Hogwarts?"

- "Sufrías mucho por culpa de las niñas que tenías en el colegio no mágico."- apuntó el señor Granger-. "Llorabas casi todos los días, diciéndonos que no eras feliz. Que las niñas te hacían la vida imposible."

- "Pero nunca nos dijiste que no quisieras ir a la escuela."- dijo su madre con orgullo-. "Y eso nos demostró a papá y a mí, lo valiente que era nuestra pequeña. Lo fácil y cómodo es rendirse, Hermione. Decir no puedo más, no soporto esto, no pienso volver. Pero tú nunca decidiste no volver. Tú siempre ibas al lugar que tan poco te gustaba."

- "Porque siempre te encantó aprender. Y en el fondo, eso era lo que te motivaba a soportar a las estúpidas de tus compañeras."- apuntó su padre.

- "Luego cumpliste once años y todo cambió."- dijo su madre-. "Te enteraste que eras bruja, te llegó la carta de Hogwarts y por primera vez en tu vida, llegaste a una escuela que era muy distinta a la que antes habías conocido."

- "También tenías miedo de ir allí y de que no fueses capaz de caer bien o hacer amigos"-. Comentó su padre-. "Pero entonces ocurrió lo mejor que te ha pasado jamás."

- "Empezaste a destacar por lo que más te caracteriza"-. Dijo su madre sonriéndole-. "Tu inteligencia y sabiduría. Entonces todo cambió. Porque comenzaste a ser popular, nadie más que tú sabía todas las respuestas. No había ni creo que lo haya jamás, una niña tan perfecta, como tú sí has sido en todos los años que has pasado en Hogwarts. ¿Te acuerdas de lo feliz que estabas cuando nos escribiste contándonos que incluso la directora, solía felicitarte cuando Gryffindor ganaba puntos extras porque hubieras dado la respuesta correcta a la pregunta que ella hiciera?"

- "¿Y recuerdas también cuando te hiciste amiga de Harry y Ron?"-. Preguntó su padre mirándola con complicidad-. "Sé que fue tras lo del Troll. Y que pasaste mucho miedo cuando él quiso golpearte con su porra. Tú te escondiste bajo el lavabo y el bicho ése no pudo partirte la cabeza."

- "Y de repente llegaron los dos chicos más especiales de tu vida."- dijo su madre-. "Ellos te salvaron. A pesar de ser tan pequeños como tú, tuvieron las suficientes agallas como para enfrentarse al Troll y evitarte una muerte segura."

- "Tú nos dijiste, en tu carta, que ése había sido el momento más terrorífico y bonito de toda tu existencia. Y recuerdo además que nos dijiste a mamá y a mí que por fin habías encontrado no sólo a una persona sino a dos, que querían juntarse contigo. Por fin hiciste amigos, Hermione. Y dejaste de ser infeliz."

- "Ahora uno de esos dos chicos es tu pareja. ¿Verdad?"- dijo la señora Granger mirándola con complicidad-. "Y si no recuerdo mal, llevas interesada en él desde sexto. Conseguir al chico de tus sueños es algo que hace feliz a cualquier mujer."

- "Ron ya no es el hombre de mis sueños."- apuntó Hermione con amargura recordando cómo él la había repudiado cuando vio sus cosas de Lipan-. "Él me encuentra horripilante. Al igual que le parece a Ginny, Harry, ahora mismo. Entiendo que lo del Lipan puede impresionar a cualquiera. Pero ni Harry ni yo misma elegimos lo que nos ha ocurrido. En el caso de Harry, le atacó ese animal porque mi mejor amigo no puede evitar explorar Hogwarts todas las noches. No sé en qué idioma decirle que no lo haga, que es peligroso. Pero él nunca me hace caso. Tuvo que meterse en el bosque prohibido, tuvo que huir de esa bestia. Y finalmente, el bicho le arañó en una pierna y ahora Harry tiene carga genética Lipan que además me ha pasado a mí tras haberme mordido en el cuello y bebido mi sangre. Últimamente no puedo sentirme muy feliz, la verdad."

- "¿Qué dices?"-. Dijo el señor Granger-. "Estás viva para contarlo. Por supuesto que puedes y debes sentirte feliz. Harry desde luego puede sentirse afortunado de que aquella cosa no se lo comiera vivo. No sé qué aspecto tendrá, pero por lo que sabemos del mundo mágico…está lleno de monstruos y criaturas extrañas."

- " Y tanto que sí."-. dijo Hermione-. "Yo tampoco he visto al Lipan y espero no verlo. Lo único que quiero…es encontrar la manera de curar a Harry, en el caso de que exista alguna forma de eliminar su parte Lipan. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que yo sí estaba curada. O sea, que lo que ya tengo de Lipan no avanzaría más gracias al antídoto que ella me pinchó. Lo que a mí me preocupa es…qué pasará si un día me caso y tengo hijos. ¿Les trasmitiré el gen Lipan? Es probable ya que los genes se heredan. Y a mí…no me gustaría que mi niño o mi niña sufriesen rechazo por algo que no es culpa suya. Creo que lo mejor será que no sea madre jamás."

- "¿Y dejarnos sin nietos?"-. Dijo su padre levantando una ceja-. "Eso ni lo sueñes. Yo quiero que me hagas abuelo. Y si la gente es tan imbécil de rechazar a tu futura descendencia porque él o ella tengan cosas del Lipan, será problemas de ellos."

- "Además, el niño o la niña no se sentirá extraño si su mamá también tiene cosas en común con él."- dijo su madre-. "Y sabes que lo que digo es verdad."

- "Igualmente la gente es cruel y seguro que se lo hacen pasar mal."

- "Entonces sólo tendrás que preocuparte de enseñarle a que se autodomine, Hermione. Los signos Lipan sólo aparecen cuando os enfadáis. ¿Cierto?"

- " Sí mamá. Pero las personas no aprendemos a dominar nuestras emociones hasta que somos adolescentes o incluso adultos. Realmente creo, que nadie puede controlarse al cien por cien. A veces nuestras emociones vencen a las ganas que tenemos de esconderlas y…Yo sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. No quiero tener esto del Lipan. No quiero que mis hijos lo hereden. No quiero que nos consideren anormales. ¡Maldita sea, sólo quiero ser normal!"

- "Tú nunca has sido normal."- Dijo su padre-."Por algo eres bruja, Hermione. Y eso no sólo es anormal sino también extraordinario. ¿Te digo una cosa? A mí me encanta que te salgas de lo normal. Y aunque ahora tengas genes Lipan, para mí sigues siendo mi hija. Te sigo queriendo igual que antes de que Harry te contagiara. Y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Tengas los genes que tengas, siempre serás mi niña."

- "Gracias papá."

- "De nada mi amor."

- "Mami…"

- "¿Qué cariño?"

- "¿Tú también me quieres aunque mis genes hayan cambiado?"

- "¿Qué si te quiero? Pero mi vida… ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Eres carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre. Te llevé dentro 9 meses. ¿Qué si te quiero? Te quiero y valoro más que a nada. Te quiero incluso más, de lo que quiero a tu padre. Realmente es un amor distinto el que siento por vosotros. Pero una cosa sí te digo, Hermione…Como se quiere a un hijo, no se quiere a nadie más. El amor que siente una madre o un padre por cualquier de sus hijos, es un amor incondicional y también eterno."

- "Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre."

- "Bueno pero…Si Ron me llamó horripilante…Seguro que también se lo pareceré a cualquier otro chico que pueda estar interesado en mí."

- "Pues entonces lo tienes facilísimo."- dijo su padre con diversión en su tono de voz-. "Cásate con Harry y asunto arreglado. Él no puede considerarte horripilante si te ha pasado lo del Lipan. Es decir, te verá como su igual. Y sólo por eso no podría rechazarte."

- "Pero papá…Harry no me ama. Y yo no sé si le quiero como marido. Es decir que no…estoy segura de lo que siento por él. A ver, sé que me gusta y me atrae pero creo…que quizás esa atracción está producida por lo que tenemos de Lipan. O sea, creo que me siento atraída por él desde que me mordió. Es como si mi parte Lipan le deseara o yo qué sé. Sólo sé que antes de que él me atacase, yo no pensaba en Harry como algo distinto a un buen amigo."

- "¡Já!"- dijo su madre de forma sarcástica-. "¡Eso, querida mía, no te lo crees ni tú! A ti siempre te ha parecido guapo, no lo niegues."

- "Bueno sí, pero yo considero guapos a otros chicos y no siento que por eso me gusten."

- "Pero Harry sí te gusta, admítelo."

- "Me gusta físicamente y también como amigo, lo admito. Ahora bien, pensar en él como mi futuro marido, no lo he pensado, la verdad."

- "¿Por qué? Tal y como ha dicho tu padre sería natural que terminases amándole. ¿Quién más sino alguien como él, con las mismas cosas de Lipan que tú, podría aceptarte sin considerarte horripilante?"

- "Bueno pero…eso sólo podría ocurrir si Harry estuviese enamorado de mí. Sé que Harry me quiere mucho, pero como amiga. Y no creo que me acerque al ideal de mujer que él tiene. Me refiero a que soy muy distinta al tipo de chica que suele atraerle y no…no sé si nosotros dos funcionaríamos como pareja. Como amigos desde luego nos llevamos muy bien y nos comprendemos y aceptamos pero como otra cosa más profunda…Dudo que saliera bien. Él es impulsivo, yo pienso mil veces antes de actuar. Él sólo necesita un segundo para hacer algo que quiera. Yo sin embargo le doy miles de vueltas hasta que decido hacerlo. Quiero decir que somos el día y la noche."

- "Distintos es verdad…"- dijo su padre-. "Pero complementarios. Algo que tú y el propio Harry dijisteis una vez."

- "Ah sí…recuerdo la conversación. Y creo que en eso concreto, tenéis razón. ¿En serio creéis tú y mamá que Harry y yo…?"

- "¿Haríais una pareja perfecta?"-. Dijo la señora Granger-. "Por supuesto que lo creemos, Hermione. Siempre lo hemos creído. Y sabemos de sobras lo muchísimo que quieres a Harry. Creo que quitándonos a papá y a mí, no has querido tanto a nadie, en toda tu vida."

- "Es verdad…Le quiero casi tanto como a vosotros."

- "¿Te gustaría tener con él algo más bonito y profundo que una buena amistad?"-. Preguntó ahora el señor Granger.

- "No lo sé…"- dijo Hermione con sinceridad-. "Supongo que sería agradable."

- "¿Agradable?"-. Dijo su madre parpadeando un poco-. "¡Sería fantástico, cariño! ¿Tú crees que todas las parejas del mundo tienen tanta complicidad y entendimiento como ya tenéis Harry y tú después de los siete años que lleváis siendo amigos? Porque yo te aseguro hija mía que existen pocas personas en el planeta, que se entiendan, comprendan, apoyen y sean tan leales, sinceros y fieles como sí lo sois vosotros dos."

- "Por favor Hermione…"- dijo su padre mirándola a los ojos que ella había heredado de él-. "Créete lo que te dice tu madre, porque es verdad. Y sólo añadiré…que lo único que os falta a Harry y a ti, es enamoraros. Porque el resto de cosas bonitas y buenas que se puede desear en una pareja, ya lo tenéis siendo amigos. Y por cierto…eso de que os deis besitos últimamente no es muy propio de buenos amigos que digamos, pero bueno…entendemos que ha sido en momentos muy…emotivos para vosotros y…en fin, que lo aceptamos."

- "Como también aceptamos que se besen porque les apetezca y punto. Cosa que por cierto, ya han hecho."-. Dijo la señora Granger mirando a su marido-. "En fin cariño…"- apuntó mirando ahora a su hija-. "Lo único que intentamos decirte tu padre y yo es…que hagas lo que hagas, te conviertas en lo que te conviertas o te enamores de quien decidas enamorarte…Nosotros te seguiremos queriendo por toda la eternidad y aceptaremos a cualquier hombre que quieras elegir por esposo."

- "Y si es Harry, mejor todavía."

- "¡Charles!"

- "¿Qué, Linda? ¡Prefiero que se case con alguien que conoce desde hace siete años, que con un tío cualquiera que pueda conocer en el futuro!"

- " El hombre que escoja nuestra hija, será decisión de ella. Nosotros no tenemos que opinar sobre si nos gusta más o menos."

- "¿Cómo que no tenemos? ¡Por supuesto que tenemos. Cuando él y ella mueran se reunirán con nosotros y si el tío no nos gusta, tendremos que soportarle por toda la eternidad!"

- "¡Pues a Harry no le conocemos. Él nunca quiso venir cuando Hermione le invitaba en verano! ¡Así que, qué más da si ella se casa con él o con cualquier otro. De todas formas siguen siendo desconocidos para ti y para mí!"

- "¡Pero yo no quiero pasar la otra vida con un chico a quien mi hija no se siente tan unida como sí se siente con Harry!"

- "¿Quieres dejar de nombrarle ya? ¡Existen más hombres aparte de él y cualquiera de ellos puede gustarle a Hermione!"

- "¡Tú no le hagas ni caso a tu madre, niña. Hazle caso a papá que siempre te ha dado buenos consejos cuando se trataba de hombres!".- dijo el señor Granger mirando a su hija-. "¡Así que enamórate, cásate, ten niños y lo que te dé la gana, pero que sea con Harry por favor. Es el único que tiene cosas en común contigo. Incluso lo del Lipan! ¿Es que no lo ves?"

- "¿Qué si lo veo?"-. Dijo Hermione mirándoles incrédula-. "Por ver, veo eso y la discusión que os habéis montado de repente. Y la verdad es que estar con vosotros en este plan, no me apetece mucho."

- "Perdón."-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, entonces se miraron sorprendidos y Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- "Os ha pasado lo mismo que me ocurre con Harry a veces: hablamos al mismo tiempo y decimos lo mismo."

- "Como si os hubieseis leído la mente. ¿Verdad?"-. Dijo su madre ya en tono normal, Hermione asintió-. "Eso sólo demuestra lo compenetrados que estáis. Y a lo que me refiero, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tras el ataque de Harry, ahora seas capaz de oír lo que él piensa sino al hecho…de que tanto tú como él, estáis conectados, hija mía. Conectados a través de un cable invisible, que hace que en ocasiones, pronunciéis lo mismo y al mismo tiempo."

- "Eso sólo le ocurre a las personas que se conocen bien y que se quieren mucho."- dijo su padre.

- "Como os pasa a mamá y a ti. ¿Verdad?"

- "Exactamente."

- "Bueno…pensaré en todo lo que me habéis dicho aunque…No sé si dentro de un tiempo cambiaré lo que siento por Harry. Lo que sí sé es que ahora mismo no pienso que sea mi hombre perfecto. Realmente no creo que exista ese hombre perfecto y mucho menos que exista para mí."

- "Oh cariño por supuesto que existe."- dijo su madre tocándole la mejilla-. "Y seguramente está en alguna parte esperando que le encuentres o te fijes en él. Puede que incluso ni él mismo se haya dado cuenta que es tu pareja perfecta. Pero yo sé que también piensa en su mujer perfecta. Y estoy completamente convencida, que cuando sea el momento adecuado para vosotros, os encontraréis."

- "¿Ah sí?"

- "Eso mismo me pasó con tu padre."

- "Y a mí con tu madre."

- "¿Y desde que os conocisteis, cuánto tardasteis en percataros de eso?"

- "¿Linda?"

- "En mi caso…un año."

- "En el mío menos. Pero como no estaba seguro de si sentías lo mismo, dejé pasar un tiempo antes de declararme."

- "Debió de ser muy bonito para vosotros escuchar lo que sentíais. ¿Verdad?"-. Preguntó Hermione mirándoles enternecida. Sus padres asintieron.

- "Ahora debemos irnos. Y tú tienes que abrir los ojos".- dijo el señor Granger-. "La doctora ha terminado su reconocimiento y querrá decirte lo que haya descubierto."

- "¿Crees que ese hombre me habrá…?"- Hermione dejó caer una lágrima sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

- "Es posible".- dijo su madre apartándola con delicadeza-. "Él era mucho más fuerte que tú. Aún así no pienses lo peor, a lo mejor tuviste suerte y no llegó a quitarte tu pureza. Pero en el caso de que lo haya hecho…Prométeme que no te torturarás con eso, Hermione. Sé que es horrible para cualquier mujer, pero se puede superar, como todo en esta vida. Lo único que necesitas es aceptar que puedes vivir con ello y que debes seguir adelante."

- "¿Y podré tener relaciones en un futuro? ¿No me darán miedo después de algo así?"

- "Te lo dará al principio."- dijo su padre-. "Sobre todo la primera vez que un chico quiera desnudarte y tocarte de manera íntima. Pero si tú le quieres lo suficiente, si confías en él lo bastante…Y sobre todo si quieres dar ese paso con él…Verás cómo lo consigues. Tal y como te ha dicho tu madre…Superar eso y cualquier otra cosa que te angustie o asuste sólo depende de ti, Hermione."

- "Gracias papá."

- "De nada cariño."

- "Gracias mamá."

- "Te quiero, vida mía."

- "Yo a ti también. Y a papá…"

- "Ahora nena…abre los ojos."

Hermione obedeció y se encontró a la doctora con los guantes quitados y lavándose las manos en el fregadero que tenía la habitación.

La castaña mantuvo silencio hasta el instante en que la médica se giró y la saludó.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor ahora?

- Mejor que anoche sí. Puede decirme si me han…- al igual que le ocurrió cuando estuvo hablando mentalmente con sus padres, ella no pudo terminar la frase. Y mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos marrones, la doctora pronunció sonriente…

- Me alegra decir que no.

- ¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó Hermione llorando ahora de alegría-. No sé si habría podido superar algo así. Ya fue suficiente horrible notar cómo ese loco me tocaba.

- Lo entiendo, señorita Granger. Ahora debo decirle, que le han roto dos costillas además de algunos dientes junto con el labio. Ese hombre debía ser muy fuerte.

- Y enorme. No se imagina cuánto.

- ¿Logró verle la cara?

- No señora, llevaba un pasamontañas.

- En los violadores, suele ser corriente. ¿Recuerda con detalle lo que ocurrió?

- Me acuerdo que bajé al sótano porque escuché maullar a mi gato. Entonces ese hombre apareció de entre las sombras y me dijo que me había estado esperando. Yo quise salir corriendo o gritar mientras se acercaba. Pero no podía moverme ni tampoco pronunciar palabra. Fue igual que si me quedase inmóvil y muda de repente.

- Suele ocurrir cuando nos entra un ataque de pánico.

- Luego ese hombre me pegó, me tiró al suelo. Rompió mi ropa con un cuchillo y yo…- ella liberó más lágrimas, la doctora le pasó un pañuelo de papel.

- Tranquila…lo peor ya ha pasado. Sé que lo de anoche fue muy fuerte para usted, pero consuélese pensando que ese mal nacido no logró lo que quería. ¿Fue usted quien le detuvo, se enfrentó a él?

- Lo intenté, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo. Sólo recuerdo que agarró mi cara y la golpeó contra el suelo, entonces me quedé inconsciente y a partir de ahí ya no sé lo que sucedió. Sí me acuerdo que me desmayé después de verle mirar _esa_ parte de mi cuerpo. Me entró tanto miedo cuando intuí lo que me haría que perdí la consciencia por culpa del pánico.

- Yo creo que más bien fue debido a la conmoción que sufrió cuando él golpeó su cara contra el suelo. Ahí fue donde le rompió los dientes y el labio.

- ¿Podrán arreglármelos?

- Con implantes dentales y cirugía para el labio y las costillas, todo es posible. No se preocupe señorita Granger. Está usted en buenas manos.

- Gracias, doctora.

- De nada, querida.

- Si ese hombre no abusó de mí… ¿Puedo tener hijos?

- Por supuesto que puede. Sólo en casos muy concretos de violaciones brutales, la mujer se queda incapaz de concebir.

- ¿Y lo mío qué ha sido?

- Un intento de violación que no ha tenido éxito. Me gustaría saber quién le frenó.

- ¿Cree que alguien le detuvo?

- De no haberlo hecho, ese hombre se habría salido con la suya. ¿No le parece?

- Sí señora. Perdone si le parecí tonta al preguntar, reconozco que no estoy al cien por cien ahora mismo.

- Si lo estuviera, pensaría que es usted una mujer fuera de lo común.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo después de esto?

- ¿Se refiere a si se echa novio y quiere intimar con él?

- Sí señora. No digo que sea ahora. Siento que tardaré un tiempo en confiar lo suficiente en un hombre como para permitir que me toque o me desnude.

- Eso se lo aseguro.

- Me preocupa no poder llevar…una relación normal. ¿Y si mi miedo se queda conmigo de por vida?

- Entonces no debería enamorarse. ¿Tan importante es para usted encontrar pareja?

- No. Pero tampoco quiero estar asustada el resto de mi vida, ni quedarme sola porque no logre superar el miedo. Yo sólo…

La doctora limpió una nueva lágrima de Hermione y en tono comprensivo añadió…

- Está haciendo las preguntas lógicas que haría cualquier mujer que ha pasado por algo así, señorita Granger. Y para tranquilizarla un poco le diré que superar esto sólo depende de sí misma y de nadie más.

- "Lo mismo que me dijeron mis padres."

- Cuando lo haya conseguido, podrá tener una relación normal de pareja con cualquier hombre que a usted le guste. Eso sí, dígale lo que le ocurrió. De esa manera él podrá ser paciente y esperarla todo lo que usted necesite.

- ¿Y si me deja porque no quiere esperarme?

- Entonces no la ama.

- ¿Eso cree?

- Por supuesto. Y ahora, voy a llevarla a una habitación. Debemos ingresarla y tenerla 24 horas en observación antes de que la operen para arreglarle las costillas. ¿Necesita algo más de mí?

- No doctora, muchísimas gracias.

Una hora después, Hermione dormía en la cama de la habitación individual donde la habían puesto. Ella no sabía que Harry también se encontraba tumbado en otra cama de hospital. Ni tenía noticias del reconocimiento que le habían hecho a su mejor amigo cuando llegó con signos de haber recibido numerosos golpes por culpa del psicópata. Hermione desconocía que su mejor amigo había matado al hombre que quiso violarla. Y si Hermione lo hubiera sabido, probablemente ahogaría a Harry debido al abrazo que le daría o quizás se lo comería a besos. Pero ni Harry ni Hermione hicieron ni vivieron nada de todo aquello, porque ambos dormían profundamente en habitaciones distintas.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, era mediodía y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el nombre de su mejor amiga. Entonces decidió salir de la cama y buscarla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Así que se levantó y tras quitarse la ropa de hospital y ponerse la suya propia, bajó en el ascensor hasta la planta baja y se acercó hasta el mostrador de la entrada. Preguntó dónde estaba Hermione Granger y una vez obtenida la información, se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Llamó a la puerta, pero ella no contestó. Él supuso que estaba dormida, así que entró.

Harry se acercó a la cama de Hermione. Ella estaba de lado, en una esquina. El espacio que había en la otra era suficiente para que alguien delgado como él, pudiera tumbarse.

Él lo hizo. Cuando estuvo de lado y de cara a ella la miró.

Una expresión de asombro apareció en su rostro al ver el labio cosido de Hermione. Con cuidado, la destapó. Con más cuidado aún, le movió el camisón y cuando vio las señales de los golpes en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, Harry no sólo sintió asombro sino también rabia por el daño que le habían hecho.

- "Cómo me alegro de que esté muerto. Yo seré un monstruo pero ese tío era el demonio"-. Pensó sin sentirse avergonzado por ello.

Entonces la miró y en voz baja, él pronunció tocándole la mejilla con una mano…

- No dejaré que esto te vuelva a ocurrir, Hermione. Te lo prometo. Prometo protegerte de todo lo que te amenace. Mientras yo viva…procuraré por todos los medios posibles que no vuelvan a golpearte ni a tocarte en contra de tu voluntad nunca más.

No queriendo despertarla, se acercó hasta el rostro de ella. Entonces le dio un beso en los labios y sin darse cuenta, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos verdes impactando en los ojos cerrados de Hermione. Que se abrieron en cuanto ella notó que la besaban.

Al verle, Hermione sonrió pero Harry no lo vio porque tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la besaba ahora por segunda vez. Al sentir aquel beso suave y delicado que Harry le estaba dando, Hermione no quiso ni pensar en si temería el contacto físico. Ella no quería temer a Harry. Porque él no era un loco, sino su mejor amigo. El chico que más quería en el mundo.

- Harry…- dijo Hermione en voz baja y suave. Él se apartó entonces-. Me alegro mucho de verte-. Pronunció ella colocando una mano bajo la mejilla de él que tenía más próxima-. ¿Cómo estás?

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo.

- Mejor que anoche seguro, pero bien del todo no. Por lo visto tengo algunas costillas rotas, dos o tres muelas partidas y el labio...- dijo tocándoselo con cuidado-. Ahora cosido. Tendrán que ponerme implantes dentales y también operarme para arreglarme las costillas. Aún no me he mirado en el espejo pero seguro que estoy horrible. Me asombra que me hayas besado. Mi boca debe de estar igual de horrible que yo.

- No digas eso-. Dijo él apoyando una mano en la misma que tenía ella bajo su barbilla masculina-. Tus labios están cosidos sí, pero no me resultan horribles. Y tú tampoco me lo pareces. Para mí, lo más importante ahora mismo no es tu aspecto, Hermione. Sino el hecho de que estás viva. Y no sabes cómo me alegro que aquél mal nacido no te matase. Si no me hubiese despertado Crookshanks, puede que ese loco hubiese acabado contigo y entonces yo…- pronunció sintiendo cómo sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas-. Si al llegar al sótano te hubiese visto muerta, habría perdido la cabeza. O quizás me daría un infarto.

Harry agarró la cara de Hermione y añadió…

- Tú eres lo único que tengo, Hermione. He perdido a toda la gente que me importaba. Llevo años viendo cómo mueren o se apartan de mi lado. Pero tú no, tú siempre has estado conmigo y haré lo imposible por evitar que te vayas o te aparten de mí. No quiero que te quiten de mí. Y me da pánico que seas tú la que decidas dejarme, como también me lo da el verte morir. Bendito sea el día que se te ocurrió comprar a Crookshanks. Nunca me ha gustado su aspecto, pero ahora creo que es el gato más bonito del mundo.

Harry dejó caer más lágrimas.

- Entonces fuiste tú-. Dijo Hermione llorando también-. Tú fuiste quien me salvaste.

Harry asintió.

- ¿Por qué Crookshanks te despertó y te hizo entender que yo estaba en peligro?

Él volvió a asentir.

- ¿Te enfrentaste tú solo a aquél hombre loco, enorme y fuerte sólo para defenderme de su acoso y violencia?

- Sí.

- ¡Podría haberte matado!

- No es la primera vez que corro peligro de muerte.

- Pero nunca ha sido en estas circunstancias.

- Me da igual en qué circunstancias sean, Hermione. Mi vida me importa, pero no tanto como la tuya. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, no lo que me ocurra. Y si tengo que enfrentarme a un loco para evitar que él te mate, ten por seguro que lo haré.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche, Harry? Cuéntame lo que recuerdas.

- Crookshanks me despertó y me hizo entender que corrías peligro. Entonces le dije que me llevase contigo. Al llegar al sótano me encontré a un hombre alto y fuerte preparándose para hacerte algo horrible. Le dije que se apartara de ti y le grité que no se atreviera a tocarte. Él se puso chulo y me dijo que ya te había tocado en todo el cuerpo y añadió que gritaría de placer cuando estuviera dentro de ti. Al oír aquello no sé lo que me entró. Pero sí sé que me llené de una furia inmensa.

- ¿Te salió tu parte Lipan?

- Cuando me llené de furia…no tengo claro lo que siguió. Lo siguiente que sí recuerdo es despertar esta mañana en el sótano y verte conmigo en el suelo. Entonces miré alrededor y vi al asesino muerto. Luego vi a tu gato contemplarme. Le pregunté si había sido yo quien había matado a ese hombre y Crookshanks maulló. Así que ahora…el asesino soy yo.

- Tú no eres un asesino.- dijo Hermione liberando lágrimas-. Eres mi ángel de la guarda.

- Hermione-. Pronunció él llorando también-. ¡Gracias!

- ¡No Harry gracias a ti!-. Exclamó abrazándole fuerte.-. ¡Gracias por salvarme la vida y evitar que aquel loco me quitara mi pureza! ¡No sé cómo expresarte ahora mismo lo muchísimo que todo eso representa para mí. Pero sí puedo decirte que no te considero un asesino. Los asesinos matan por placer, pero tú lo hiciste para protegerme! ¡Y yo…yo te quiero! ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Mucho muchísimo!

- Hermione…- dijo él con la cara apoyada en el hombro de ella-. Yo también a ti-. Sus lágrimas cayeron en el hombro de su mejor amiga y durante unos minutos, tanto él como ella liberaron por medio del llanto, la tensión que tenían acumulada desde la noche anterior. Luego, se calmaron. Hermione no pronunció palabra durante un rato y Harry tampoco. Pero no se apartó de ella.

Hermione tampoco lo pidió. Ni siquiera hizo ademán de separarse. Ella no quería moverse. Y su mente tampoco formulaba palabras, ni imágenes. Porque la mente de Hermione no quería pensar. Quien mandaba en aquellos momentos no era su cabeza, sino el corazón. El mismo que la hacía sentir que lo que más necesitaba ella era sentirse acompañada, apoyada y sobre todo querida. Y desde luego, Hermione ya no tenía ninguna duda, de que Harry Potter no sólo la quería sino que le estaba transmitiendo ese sentimiento de compañía y apoyo con el simple hecho de estar con ella y haberle contado cómo la protegió.

- Gracias…- dijo de nuevo la voz de Hermione-. Gracias por…lo que hiciste por mí anoche y también por todo lo demás que has hecho desde que nos hicimos amigos. Te agradezco que estés conmigo, que nunca me hayas dado de lado. Pero sobre todo te agradezco que seas tú el que ahora me acompaña. Si no hubieras detenido a ese loco, me habría hecho de todo. Puede que acabase conmigo como mató a mis padres. Y si me hubiese dejado viva después de torturarme…quizás yo misma me habría suicidado.

- Eso del suicidio no me la digas dos veces. Como te mates, tú también serás una asesina, Hermione.

- De mi propia vida, desde luego.

- No, de la mía.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si te matas, también me habrás matado. No soporto la simple idea de verte muerta. O que alguien te mate o peor todavía…que seas tú la que se mate. Como te mueras, me muero. Sé que será así. Te lo dije y lo repito: tú eres todo lo que tengo, Hermione. Y no pienso continuar si te pierdo.

- No te pongas melodramático.

- ¡No me pongo melodramático. Es lo que siento de verdad!

- Por favor no te enfades. Como te transformes ahora, me da un infarto seguro. No estoy en condiciones de enfrentarme a tu lado Lipan. Y como ese lado intente aparearse conmigo… Una de dos: o me muero del susto o te castro de por vida. Pero seguro que alguna reacción extrema sí que tengo.

- Yo me calmo si tú dejas de hablar de tu muerte.

- Trato hecho.

- Oye…

- Qué, Harry.

- Estaba pensando…Que si ese tío se aprovechó de ti, lo mismo yo no debería agarrarte. Sé que él te tocó y…aunque no quiero hacerte daño, sigo siendo un hombre y…supongo que ahora soy el enemigo para ti.

- No Harry, aunque seas un hombre, eres un hombre bueno. Y a mí las personas buenas no me asustan ni tampoco las considero enemigos.

- Pero él te tocó y…

- Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Sé que se me tumbó encima, sé que me tocó por todo el cuerpo. Y tengo muy fresco en la memoria, por mucho que quiera olvidarlo, que ese…ni lo califico, quería tú sabes qué. Como sigas hablando del tema, no sé si me enfadaré. Lo que sí sé es que te voy a arrancar la lengua de cuajo para que no me hables más. ¿Entiendes que no quiero seguir hablando de esto?

- Sí, perdona. No hablaré de nada que tú no quieras.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te sientes mal, verdad?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Que sí.

- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

- Para que me digas cómo te sientes.

- Pues me siento…dolorida interior y exteriormente. También me siento furiosa, asustada, frustrada, nerviosa y sobre todo…triste-. Lo último lo dijo liberando lágrimas.- Pero también estoy haciendo lo posible para que no me salga la parte Lipan. Eso sí que no lo quiero. No ahora mismo. Lo único que me apetece es dormir. O quedarme en silencio. Sólo sé que necesito paz y tranquilidad. Mucha tranquilidad.

- Si soy yo quien te quita la tranquilidad, lo mejor será que me vaya.

- Como quieras…

- Lo que de verdad quiero es quedarme contigo. Pero no sé si te apetece.

- Por un lado sí y por otro no.

- ¿Entonces qué, me voy o me quedo?

- Haz lo que quieras, Harry.

- Ya te dije lo que quiero, Hermione: quedarme contigo.

- Pues quédate. Pero déjame dormir un rato.

- Perdona por…haberte incomodado antes.

- Te perdono. ¿Me dejarás dormir ahora?

- Sí pero… ¿Quieres que me aparte de ti o no?

- Sí y no.

- O sí, o no, Hermione.

- Una parte de mí quiere que te apartes, la otra no.

- No lo entiendo.

- Pues es tu problema, no el mío.

- Genial -. Dijo Harry con ironía tirando de la sábana para taparse. Él vio cómo Hermione se giraba y le daba la espalda. Harry bufó, ella se rió un poco. Él lo escuchó.- Hermione…

- Qué.

- Vete al carajo.

- Pues me voy, pero pienso dormir igualmente.

- Igualmente te digo que te vayas al carajo más grande que pueda existir.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry.

- No tanto como yo. Vamos, en estos momentos, siento que te quiero tanto y tanto…que te voy a pedir en matrimonio.- dijo él con claro sarcasmo.

- De verdad que te adoro, Harry.

- De verdad que sabes cómo sacarme de quicio, Hermione.

- No hay nadie a quien quiera y adore más que a ti.

- Te vas al carajo supremo y de paso a la mierda también.

De repente, ella se giró y le dio un beso en la boca que él no se esperaba. Con lo cuál, Harry se quedó de piedra. Y cuando Hermione se apartó, lo único que dijo fue…

- Por fin te has callado.

Con la misma se giró y nada más cerrar los ojos, cayó profundamente dormida.

- La madre que la parió-. Dijo Harry por lo bajo cuando volvió en sí-. Y la parió de bien…- pronunció al recordar cómo ella era desnuda-. Es buena y está más buena todavía, pero a veces no hay quien la entienda. Y lo que me ha hecho antes no lo comprendo. Esta mujer… ¡Es desconcertante!-. Entonces la vio dormida, se acercó a uno de los oídos de ella y pronunció susurrando…-. Aunque a veces me irrites o desconciertes… ¿Sabes qué, Hermione? No existe otra como tú.

Harry la besó, procurando ser delicado para no saltarle los puntos. Al retirarse, se tumbó detrás de Hermione, apoyó una mano en la cintura de ella, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

Harry pasó durmiendo toda la tarde y cuando despertó al sentir que le daban toquecitos en un brazo, se dio cuenta que era de noche.

- Chico, eh chico…- dijo la voz de una mujer-. Chico levanta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el moreno frotándose los ojos.

- Tienes que salir de la cama, necesito examinar a mi paciente.

Harry asintió, obedeciendo con rapidez. Él se sentó en una silla y esperó a que la médica le informase.

- Parece que todo está bien-. Dijo la doctora guardando sus utensilios. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Cuándo la operan?

- Mañana a las ocho. ¿Eres de la familia, su hermano quizás?

- Hermione no tiene hermanos.

- ¿Eres su novio entonces?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Su mejor amigo.

- Entonces debo pedir que te vayas. En las habitaciones de los pacientes sólo pueden quedarse los familiares directos.

- Pero yo no voy a molestarla.

- Permíteme que lo dude. Estabas tumbado con ella y por muy amigo suyo que seas, no es conveniente que la acompañes en su cama. Hermione debe disponer de todo el espacio para que descanse adecuadamente. Contigo detrás no podría ni girarse. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí doctora. Perdón.

- Está bien. Ahora me marcho, he de visitar a otros pacientes.

Harry asintió, pero no se movió de la silla.

- De acuerdo, quédate con ella. Y si por lo que sea empeora, pulsa el botón que está tras el cabecero de su cama. Una enfermera vendrá en seguida.

- Sí señora, así lo haré.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Harry acercó la silla a la cama de Hermione y se quedó mirándola.

Las horas pasaron y ella seguía durmiendo. Finalmente, él también se durmió.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, Hermione no estaba en la habitación. Él recordó entonces que iban a operarla y supuso que la habrían llevado al quirófano.

Como allí no podía entrar se fue a la Sala de Espera, pero justo cuando iba a pasar a la estancia, un médico le detuvo.

- Así que estabas aquí.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Llevo buscándote desde ayer. Creí que te habías escapado del hospital.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- El médico que te atendió. ¿No me recuerdas?

- No, lo siento.

- Bueno es normal, después de todo debiste pasar por una experiencia traumática, es lógico que tengas lagunas en la memoria.

- Yo me siento bien.

- Por algo te medicamos ayer. ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces fuera de tu cama y sin la ropa del hospital?

- No me gustaba el camisón. Además, quería estirar las piernas.

- Sí claro. ¿Me has tomado por tonto?

- No señor, disculpe. Me fui de la habitación porque quería saber cómo estaba Hermione. Es la chica que vino conmigo.

- Si me dices su apellido preguntaré por ella.

- Granger. Gracias doctor.

- Te informaré si me prometes que volverás ahora mismo a tu cama. Aún no te he dado el alta.

- Pero yo me encuentro bien.

- Harry Potter…

- ¿Me conoce?

- Tengo tus datos en mi portafolio. Así que…haz el favor de regresar a tu habitación. Te prometo que iré a verte en cuanto tenga noticias de tu amiga.

- De acuerdo.

Sin más, Harry volvió. Pero en lugar de meterse en la cama, se quedó sentado en ella y cuando el médico regresó, lo miró con claro disgusto.

- ¿Quieres poner a prueba mi paciencia?

- No señor. ¿Qué sabe de Hermione?

- El trato era informarte cuando estuvieras en la cama.

- De acuerdo, ya estoy tumbado. Ahora hable.

- Por lo que he podido averiguar, la paciente Granger sigue en cirugía. Tiene varias costillas rotas y también algunos dientes partidos. Arreglar todo eso llevará horas. Si todo va bien, puede que tu amiga regrese antes de la cena. Pero no creo que te dejen verla. Ella estará sedada y deberá reposar toda la noche.

- ¿Cuándo cree que le darán el alta?

- Eso depende de lo que decida la doctora que le asignarán tras la operación.

- Comprendo. ¿Y yo cuándo podré irme?

- ¿Qué prisa tienes?

- Ninguna, pero no me gustan los hospitales. "Y mucho menos estar solo en una habitación."

- Supongo que podrás irte mañana, quiero tenerte en observación al menos hasta el mediodía.

- Me duele el cuerpo, pero no creo tener nada roto.

- Roto no, magullado sí. Por lo que nos dijo la policía, un hombre entró en la casa de tu amiga y os atacó.

- La verdad es que no me acuerdo.

- Después de los golpes que has sufrido, doy por hecho que luchaste con él. Así que es lógico que sufrieras conmociones y por eso no recuerdas nada. ¿Y sabes qué? Así es mejor. Los malos recuerdos han de olvidarse. Mucha gente pasa por experiencias traumáticas que no son capaces de olvidar por mucho que lo intentan. Tú no recuerdas nada de lo que sufriste anoche y con ello puedes sentirte afortunado. Ahora haz el favor de desnudarte, voy a hacerte un reconocimiento completo.

Harry no quiso cuestionar al médico. Intuyó que de hacerlo, se metería en problemas. Así que colaboró y cuando el doctor le dijo que había terminado, le dio las gracias, le deseó una buena noche y sin más dejó la habitación.

Al quedarse solo, Harry cerró los ojos. Intentó concentrarse en la noche anterior para ver si recordaba algo. Pero por más esfuerzos que hizo, no lo consiguió. La única imagen clara que tenía en su mente era la de una de sus manos, metiéndose en el pecho del psicópata. Lo que ocurrió antes y después de aquello, no logró encontrarlo.

- Al menos sé que lo maté y con ello salvé a Hermione. Bueno…puede que tener cosas Lipan tenga su parte buena después de todo.

Tras buscar una postura cómoda, se durmió. Y así pasó el día entero.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó cuando la voz de una enfermera le dio los buenos días y le dijo que iba a reconocerle. Aún adormilado, se dejó hacer. Entonces ella se fue y un poco después, otra mujer entró para darle el desayuno.

- Volveré dentro de un rato a llevarme la bandeja.- dijo ella amablemente. Sin más se marchó y Harry se comió todo lo que había aunque no le gustase nada.

- Qué aburrimiento…- dijo por lo bajo mientras contemplaba el ventanal grande que tenía la habitación-. Y encima nadie me dice nada de Hermione. Esto es desesperante.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a Robert, el médico de cabecera de Hermione.

- Buenos días Harry-. Saludó el hombre amablemente-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien. ¿Sabe algo de Hermione?

- Ha sido operada y todo ha salido bien. Ahora está dormida y probablemente no despertará hasta mañana.

- ¿Tan sedada está?

El médico asintió.

- Ten en cuenta que le han arreglado varias costillas y algunos dientes. Eso entre otras cosas, hace que necesite reposo absoluto. No te preocupes, ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte y valiente.

- "Como si no lo supiera."

- Dentro de poco estaréis de vuelta en el colegio haciendo vuestra vida con total normalidad.

- " Sí vamos, que la vida en un colegio mágico es normal. Cómo se nota que este tío no sabe nada del mundo mágico."

- ¿Te apetece leer algo? He traído el periódico.

- No, gracias.

- Entonces hablaremos de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- No lo sé.

- La policía me dijo que un loco os atacó. Probablemente fue el asesino de los Granger. ¿Te enfrentaste a él?

- Ni idea.

- Venga Harry, dime lo que recuerdas. Es importante.

- Lo único que tengo claro en la memoria, es que Crookshanks me despertó. Al ver que Hermione no estaba conmigo salí a buscarla. Entonces entré en el sótano siguiendo al gato. A partir de ahí…no recuerdo nada.

- ¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?

- "Pues claro. Por algo soy mago"-. ¿Por qué?

- Uno de los policías me dijo que vio a una especie de vampiro mordiendo al psicópata. Aunque también cree que lo soñó. Él y su compañero quedaron inconscientes. Probablemente después de enfrentarse al tipo. Debía de ser muy fuerte.

- Supongo que sí. Ya le dije que no recuerdo nada.

- ¿Pues sabes lo que yo creo? Que me estás mintiendo.

- Lo que usted diga.

- Algo debió sucederte, Harry. De otra manera no te habrían golpeado.

- Mire, le repito que no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido después de entrar en el sótano. Puede que el malo me diese un golpe y me dejase K.O. O quizás tropecé al bajar las escaleras y perdí el conocimiento. Si usted quiere pensar que le miento, de acuerdo.

- También creo que recuerdas más de lo que me has dicho. Sé que ese hombre está muerto. La policía me lo dijo. Lo que no conseguimos averiguar todavía es quién lo mató. Dudo mucho que fueses tú, no tienes la fuerza ni la envergadura necesaria para enfrentarte a un hombre como ese. Pero desde luego algo tuviste que hacer, de no haber intervenido es probable que Hermione estuviese muerta. Y yo estoy totalmente convencido que ella vive gracias a ti.

- ¿Por qué está tan seguro de eso?

- Porque mi instinto me dice que fuiste a ayudarla en cuanto su gato te despertó. Seguro que presentiste que estaba en peligro. Tuviste que enfrentarte al asesino aunque no lo recuerdes. Por otra parte, los policías me dijeron que cuando entraron en el sótano, Hermione estaba desnuda e inconsciente y el asesino estaba siendo atacado por algo que no parecía humano.

- Bueno, ahí lo tiene. Si no era humano está claro que no se me parecía. Y ahora si no le importa, déjeme solo. Me apetece dormir un poco.

- De acuerdo, duerme, pero no pienso marcharme hasta que seas sincero conmigo y me digas toda la verdad.

- Le he dicho…claramente, que no recuerdo más de lo que ya le he contado. Si usted no quiere creerme es cosa suya, doctor.

- Harry entiéndelo, sólo intento saber lo que ocurrió. Necesito averiguar quién salvó a Hermione. Tengo que darle las gracias. Me siento culpable de no haberme despertado a tiempo.

- Bueno…usted estaba en el piso de arriba así que era lógico que no se enterase de nada.

- Aún así, me siento mal. Debí estar ahí. Hermione es como una nieta para mí. La quiero mucho, Harry, al igual que quise a sus padres.

Yo debería haberla salvado de ese tipo. Podría haberme enfrentado a él y ahora ella estaría bien. No tendría por qué venir al hospital, ni ser operada ni tampoco sufrir más traumas de los que ya ha podido sentir al ver a sus padres muertos y colgados de una de las vigas del sótano. Eso ha debido ser para ella…Dios, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

- Pues yo sí que lo imagino y puedo suponer cómo debió sentirse. Yo también sé lo que es que maten a tus padres. Aunque en mi caso, ocurrió cuando yo tenía un año. A veces veo en sueños cómo los matan y…sí que es horrible. Al menos Hermione ha podido disfrutar de sus padres. Ella ha crecido con ellos. Y sólo por eso es mucho más afortunada que yo. Yo nunca sabré lo que es hablar con mi padre de chicas o que mi madre me mime, como tampoco conoceré muchas otras cosas que sí ha podido experimentar mi mejor amiga con sus padres. ¿Cambiamos de tema?

- Desde luego.

El médico se sentó en la silla que tenía la habitación de Harry y nada más hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y la chica que antes había traído el desayuno, se llevó la bandeja ahora vacía.

Tras ella una enfermera pasó para medir la temperatura de Harry. Al ver que era normal, tomó nota y se marchó.

Harry cerró los ojos, hizo lo posible por dormirse rápidamente. No quería seguir hablando con Robert. Lo único que le apetecía era evadirse y olvidar que estaba en un hospital.

- "Y no deberías hacerte el macho, Robert."- pensó-. "Por mucho que lo intentaras no podrías vencer a un loco que te ganaba en juventud y fuerza. ¿Qué yo no podría con él? Seguramente no, si sólo dependiese de mi fuerza humana. Pero si hubiese podido usar la magia, podría haberle vencido en menos de dos segundos. Que yo no puedo con él…Qué sabrás tú de lo que puedo o no puedo hacer."

Un poco después, otro pensamiento vino a su mente.

- " Si Hermione estuviese aquí y quisiera contarte la verdad acerca de lo que somos, comprenderías que los magos y las brujas podemos hacer lo que queramos. Incluso derrotar a un hombre que nos supera en fuerza y tamaño. Pero claro, ella no querrá decírtelo y es lógico. Podrías tomarla a broma o pensar que está loca. Entonces ella se vería obligada a hacer magia delante de ti y luego…a saber cómo reaccionarías. Mal es posible. Mis tíos odiaban la magia, incluso la temían y a mí me llamaban anormal sólo por ser mago.

Cómo me alegro de no estar ya bajo su tutela. Son las únicas personas de mi vida, a las que no echaré de menos. Como tampoco echaré de menos al imbécil de mi primo. En cuanto me den el alta y vuelva al colegio, voy a hacer lo posible por terminar bien el curso y luego me mudaré a la casa de mis padres. Buscaré un trabajo en el mundo mágico y me olvidaré de todo lo relacionado con mi vida muggle y por supuesto de mis parientes. Es más, no pienso gastar otro pensamiento en ellos."

Cambiando de postura, decidió también pensar en otros temas.

- " Me pregunto cómo le irá a Neville. ¿Habrá encontrado el valor para acercarse a Luna y decirle lo mucho que ella le gusta? Y ahora que caigo…se supone que él y Hermione habían acordado tener una cita que no era cita. La verdad es que no soy capaz de imaginar cómo iría el asunto. Por mucho que en la cita no hubiese besos…yo no creo que Hermione se preste a algo así. Porque si es verdad que ella es capaz de enseñarle a un chico cómo debe conquistar a una chica… ¿Entonces por qué nunca me ha propuesto que practique con ella?

Si yo hace años no tenía ni idea de lo que era una chica ni tampoco cómo debía comportarme en una cita. Ni mucho menos sabía eso de los besos y otras muestras de cariño. Joder… ¿Por qué Hermione aceptó enseñar a Neville y nunca me dijo algo como…Bueno tranquilo, yo te explicaré lo que tienes que hacer?

Si ella lo hubiera hecho, yo habría sabido qué hacer con Cho. O al menos habría intuido que Cho querría besarme. Y menudo beso…para ser el primero fue un asco. Húmedo, me pareció húmedo…Y nada más. ¡Es que ella estaba llorando! ¿Qué iba yo a sentir aparte de sus lágrimas?

Dos años después de aquello ya sé besar, abrazar y otras cosas, pero he tenido que descubrirlo sin que nadie me lo explique porque ni siquiera mi mejor amiga se ofreció a informarme. Aunque eso sí, al tío más tímido de nuestro curso sí que quiere ayudarle. ¡Joder y mil veces joder, no es justo!"

- "No será justo pero es lo que hay."- dijo su lado resignado-. "Y si ella no se ofreció a informarte en su momento, sería porque tú no se lo pediste. De haberlo hecho, probablemente habría aceptado. Hermione siempre está dispuesta a ayudarte."

- "Eso es verdad."-. Dijo su lado sincero.

- "Además… ¿De qué te quejas?"-. Preguntó su lado solidario-. "Es normal que Hermione quiera ayudar a Neville. Ella siempre ayuda cuando se lo piden. Bueno, ayuda a toda persona que a ella le caiga bien, claro, porque no creo que quisiera echar una mano a Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo."

- "Si lo hiciera pensaría que está mal de la cabeza".- Dijo su lado racional-. "Pero Draco no se atrevería a pedirle ayuda con eso ni con cualquier otro tema. Él siempre la odió."

- "En fin, vamos a intentar dormir." - dijo el Harry que englobaba el resto de sus conciencias-. "Puede que no estemos tan mal como Hermione, pero desde luego, necesitamos descanso."

- "Sí sí."- dijeron las otras conciencias de Harry que habían hablado antes en su pensamiento-. "Puede que no recordemos casi nada de lo de anoche, pero lo que es innegable, es que le dieron a nuestro cuerpo una buena paliza."

Sin más, sus conciencias se callaron y Harry pudo dormirse por fin.

* * *

Cuando despertó ya era mediodía y Robert no estaba en la habitación. Harry se sintió aliviado pero entonces pensó que el hombre podría haber ido a informarse sobre Hermione y de repente, le invadió un enorme deseo de que él entrase por la puerta y le contara lo que sabía.

Un poco después, su deseo se hizo realidad.

- Bueno qué…- dijo Harry nada más verle abrir la puerta-. ¿Ha ido a ver a Hermione, sigue dormida o por fin ha despertado?

- Sigue dormida, Harry. Pero eso es normal. Ya te dije que la sedaron. Por lo que he podido ver, su tono de piel está recuperando la normalidad. Así que puedo decir, que todo va bien. Probablemente le darán el alta en unos días.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Yo calculo que como mucho, quince.

- ¿Dos semanas, ella va a estar aquí dos semanas?

- Es lo normal tras varias operaciones, Harry.

- Maldición…- dijo él por lo bajo-. Y yo que pensé que volveríamos pronto al colegio.

- Haz el favor de hablar en un tono en el que pueda oírte. No me gusta que masculles cosas por lo bajo.

- Perdón.

- ¿Te molesta que Hermione esté aquí quince días?

- Sí señor. Pensé que volveríamos pronto al colegio, pero a este paso, terminará el curso y no podremos graduarnos y a ella le dará un infarto del disgusto.

El médico se rió un poco.

- Conociéndola como la conozco desde que nació, puedo asegurarte que eso último sería posible. Pero no creo que su estancia aquí se alargue tanto. A lo mejor se recupera antes de lo que pensamos y en vez de estar dos semanas, se queda sólo una.

- Eso sigue siendo mucho tiempo, doctor.

- No para alguien que se está recuperando de varias cirugías. Y si tan incómoda te resulta la espera, siempre puedes volver al colegio antes que Hermione.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

- He dicho, que no tienes por qué esperar a que le den el alta a Hermione. Así que puedes volver al colegio cuando quieras.

- Ni soñarlo-. Dijo serio mirando al médico-. Vine para acompañarla y no volveré sin ella.

- ¿Pero qué más te da?

- Mucho, doctor. Y no pienso aclarárselo.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti volver con Hermione?

Harry no respondió.

- ¿Harry?-. Probó el médico de nuevo-. Estoy esperando una respuesta.

- Y yo no pienso dársela-. Dijo aún serio-. No pretendo ser grosero con lo que voy a decirle pero…no tengo por qué contestar a todas sus preguntas.

- De acuerdo, tienes derecho a tu intimidad. De todas formas, estoy empezando a pensar, que quizás…Hermione para ti sea algo más que una amiga. ¿Acierto?

Harry volvió a quedarse callado.

- Quien calla, otorga-. Dijo Robert intentando provocarle. Harry emitió un sonido de fastidio, el médico rió por lo bajo-. ¿Y sabes otra cosa que también creo? Que tampoco es de buenos amigos dormir en la misma cama por mucha compañía que os queráis hacer el uno al otro. Así que me atrevo a decir, que Hermione y tú tenéis algo más que buena amistad. ¿Puedo prepararos la boda?

- ¡Basta!-. Dijo Harry sintiendo cómo empezaba a enfadarse-. ¡Y no hable de lo que no sabe! Si usted quiere pensar que Hermione y yo tenemos algo más que amistad, por mí estupendo. ¡Pero no es cierto! Lo que sí es verdad es que usted está intentando sacarme de quicio aunque no entiendo por qué. ¡Lárguese y busque a otro a quien molestar. Pero a mí déjeme tranquilo!

- Bueno bueno…- dijo Robert riéndose otro poco-. No te alteres, que no es para tanto. Perdona si me metí donde no me incumbe, como se suele decir, pero Harry…sí que me incumbe. La mujer a quien tú llamas tu mejor amiga, se ha quedado sola, completamente sola, ahora que sus padres han muerto. Y creo que es mi obligación, no sólo cuidarla sino también interesarme por todo lo que concierne a su vida. Eso incluye, por supuesto, la vida amorosa que ella pueda tener y con quién pueda tenerla. Por lo tanto, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a preguntar si hay algo más entre tú y Hermione aparte de una buena amistad.

- Tal y como le dije cuando usted llegó al hogar Granger…Si Hermione y yo somos algo más que amigos, por el momento, no lo hemos hablado. Y desde luego no pienso hablarlo con usted, a quien por cierto, no me une nada, ni tan siquiera la amistad.

- Hombre, ahí te doy la razón. ¿De verdad te molesta que hablemos de esto?

- Sí señor.

- ¿Pero por qué? Si no tengo mala intención. Sólo siento curiosidad sana.

- Pues métase la curiosidad donde le quepa. Yo no tengo por qué hablar de lo que siento o no por Hermione, con usted o cualquier otra persona que no sea ella. ¿Entiende? Y si alguna vez sintiese algo más que amistad por ella, tenga por seguro que ella sería la primera en enterarse.

- Sería lógico que fuese así, Harry.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí.

- Dispare.

- La quieres.

- ¿Perdón?

- La quieres, Harry. Quieres a Hermione muchísimo más de lo que se suele sentir por una buena amiga. Y si tú no quieres admitirlo delante de mí, lo respetaré. Pero yo sé que estás enamorado de ella.

- ¿Qué usted lo sabe?-. Dijo parpadeando con asombro-. ¡Cómo que usted lo sabe!

- Soy más viejo, he vivido más y conozco la vida y los sentimientos muchísimo más de lo que tú y Hermione podáis experimentar con la edad que tenéis actualmente.

- Lo que usted diga.

- Digo la verdad, Harry.

- "No es pesado, qué va…es peor aún."

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?.- "Por tu madre, déjame tranquilo."

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- ¿Decir el qué?

- Que la quieres. ¿Has pensado cuándo se lo dirás a Hermione?

- "Pues mira no, ni siquiera he pensado en si la quiero más que a una amiga. Lo que sí llevo un rato pensando, es… en estrangularte. Pero no tengo ganas de ir a la cárcel, así que me aguantaré las ganas de hacerlo."

- Harry…Te he hecho una pregunta.

- "Nada, que no se rinde el tío."

- ¡Harry!

- No pienso contestar. Ni a eso ni a ninguna otra cosa que quiera preguntarme sobre lo que puedo o no sentir por Hermione. Si sigue insistiendo en el tema, terminaré perdiendo la paciencia, Robert. Y si eso sucede puedo volverme violento y la verdad es, que no me gustaría tener que explicarle a Hermione, por qué le he partido la cara, a su médico de toda la vida. Y digo explicarle, porque seguro que ella se enteraría. Bien porque usted se lo dijera o bien porque yo mismo se lo confesara. Así que, si quiere seguir teniendo los dientes en su sitio, le recomiendo que me hable de otra cosa. ¿He sido lo suficiente claro?

- ¡Mucho!-. Dijo el hombre soltando una carcajada-. ¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? ¡Me caes genial!

- "Pues tú a mí de pena ahora mismo."

El médico siguió riéndose y cuando se calmó, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo un rato. Así que se sentó de nuevo y se puso a leer.

Harry pudo por fin descansar de Robert y optó por dormirse otra vez, esperando que así la tarde pasara pronto.

* * *

Tres días después de que operaran a Hermione, le dieron el alta a Harry. Él regresó al hogar Granger y se dispuso a lavar sus ropas y adecentar un poco la casa. Después, mandó una lechuza a McGonagall informándole de cómo había ido todo. Un poco más tarde, Harry recibió un mensaje de la directora, agradeciéndole las novedades y deseándole un pronto regreso.

Pero él no quería volver todavía al colegio. Lo que le dijo a Robert días atrás en el hospital, era cierto. Harry había venido para acompañar a Hermione y no regresaría sin ella.

Tal y como predijo Robert, Hermione pasó quince días en el hospital.

Harry iba a verla a diario, pero sólo podía estar con ella en las horas de visita. Pasadas las cuales, entraba una enfermera y lo echaba de la habitación. Quien sí se quedaba el día y la noche con Hermione era Robert, pues al ser su médico de toda la vida, no le pusieron pegas para acompañarla.

A Harry le fastidiaba que no le dejaran quedarse, aunque lo entendía. Y después de estar tratando con Robert dos semanas seguidas, comprendió también, que era un hombre bueno y que Hermione tenía muchísima suerte de tener a su lado, a alguien que la quisiera tanto. Porque Harry ya no lo dudaba. Robert quería a Hermione. No como un hombre enamorado de ella sino como otro que la apreciaba como a su nieta, tal y como el mismo médico había dicho en otras ocasiones.

Cuando comenzó el día dieciséis de su estancia en el hospital, Hermione recibió la visita de su doctora a primera hora de la mañana. Con una sonrisa en la cara, la Gryffindor escuchó cómo la sanitaria le daba el alta. Ella le dio las gracias y cuando la mujer se fue, Hermione se levantó de la cama, cogió la ropa que estaba colgada en el armario de su habitación y se metió en la ducha.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Harry para decirle que venga?-. Preguntó Robert al otro lado de la puerta y subiendo la voz para que ella le escuchase.

- ¡No, gracias, ya le veré en casa!-. Respondió Hermione continuando con su aseo.

Un rato después, salieron del hospital y tomaron un taxi.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de su hogar, lo primero que hizo Hermione fue entrar en el Salón. Ella se quedó asombrada de lo ordenado que estaba todo además del olor a limpio que desprendía la estancia. Entonces se fue a las escaleras que conducían al piso superior y los dormitorios. Cuando entró en su habitación, no sólo la vio ordenada y limpia sino que le asombró percibir el olor de su perfume favorito. Era como si hubiesen rociado la habitación con él.

Al inspeccionar los otros dos dormitorios que tenía el hogar, incluido el matrimonial, Hermione se quedó de piedra nuevamente. Sobre todo en la habitación de sus padres. Nada más entrar ella y sentarse en la cama, percibió la colonia que solía usar su madre. Y al agarrar la foto que mostraba la boda de sus padres y que estaba en la mesita de noche de su madre, Hermione notó cómo el olor se intensificaba. Ella dio un beso a la imagen y de repente, el aroma de la colonia que utilizaba su padre, llegó a su nariz.

- Papá…- dijo Hermione derramando una lágrima-. Mamá…- pronunció mirando a la mujer que le había dado la vida-. ¿Estáis aquí, verdad? Por eso huelo vuestros perfumes. Siempre era capaz de olerlos cuando estabais a mi lado o cuando me abrazabais. ¿De verdad estáis bien en la otra vida?-. Preguntó recordando la conversación mental que tuvo con ellos cuando la doctora la examinó quince días atrás.

De repente, escuchó la voz dulce de su madre decir…

- Sí cariño, lo estamos.

Y Hermione lloró, dejándose caer en la cama de sus padres. Lloró de emoción al volver a oír la voz de su madre. Lloró porque la echaba terriblemente de menos, igual que a su padre. Lloró porque el simple hecho de volver a la casa que ya no ocupaban ellos, era durísimo para ella. Lloró también porque lo había pasado fatal desde que vio sus cuerpos colgados de una de las vigas del sótano, hasta cuando el psicópata la atacó e incluso cuando se tuvo que quedar dos semanas en el hospital.

Lloró porque lo necesitaba y sobre todo lloró por nostalgia. Porque por mucho que intentaba superar la muerte de sus padres, aún no lo había conseguido. Había aceptado su muerte, pero no el hecho de que ya no podría convivir con ellos.

- Quiero estar con vosotros-. Dijo inundada en lágrimas-. No quiero vivir más. Lo que quiero es morirme. Así podremos estar juntos.

Entonces gritó, lanzando un "¡Ahhhh!" tan alto como para que tanto Harry, como Robert, que estaban en la planta baja aunque en sitios distintos, se percatasen del sonido.

Tanto uno como el otro, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras. De repente, se encontraron. Se miraron a los ojos y sin decir nada, comenzaron a subir velozmente los peldaños. Harry fue el primero en llegar y cuando Robert quiso adelantarle, el moreno le cortó el paso y mirándole serio le dijo…

- Ni se te ocurra.

Robert asintió y no sólo no adelantó a Harry sino que tampoco entró en la habitación.

"Espero que logre calmarla."- fue lo que pensó el médico al ver cómo Harry musitaba un "gracias" antes de cerrar la puerta. Tras pegar una oreja a la misma y escuchar cómo Harry decía "Hermione", Robert se quedó tranquilo. Entonces, bajó de nuevo las escaleras y entró en la cocina para continuar con el almuerzo que había estado preparando Harry.

* * *

- Hermione…- volvió a decir Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama. En cuanto llegó, se tumbó al lado de su mejor amiga y sin decir ni una palabra, la abrazó.

Hermione siguió llorando y Harry observó cómo todo el cuerpo de ella temblaba. Él se preocupó.

- Tranquila…-dijo con voz suave acariciándole la espalda-. Si quieres llorar, llora todo lo que necesites, pero debes calmarte. Si no te calmas te vas a poner mala y tendremos que volver a llevarte al hospital. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- No…- dijo Hermione susurrando.

- Entonces tranquilízate-. Contestó él de igual manera, dándole un beso en el cabello.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió llorando. Harry la movió. Tirando de ella lo suficiente como para acercarla a su pecho. Ahí dejó la cara de Hermione. La cuál, ni se inmutó. Como si fuese una muñeca, se dejó mover. Y cuando Harry la tuvo como quiso, Hermione sintió claramente que él apoyaba su mejilla en otra de ella y pronunciaba con voz suave…

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Aún en susurros ella respondió…

- Porque estoy rota, rota por dentro. No puedo…estar aquí sin ponerme a llorar. Esta habitación…la casa entera, está llena de recuerdos de mí y mis padres. Debería sentirme feliz por estar en casa. Pero no puedo, Harry, no puedo.

- ¿Pero por qué te deprimes tanto…Si fuiste feliz aquí, Hermione?

- Por eso mismo, Harry. Porque esta casa representa todo lo que antes tenía y ya no tengo. Si aquel mal nacido no hubiese matado a mis padres, les tendría conmigo. Y ahora…la única forma de verlos, es en fotografías o en mis recuerdos.

- Entonces piensa en un recuerdo que te alegre, Hermione. Seguro que tienes muchos.

- Millones. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en nada, sólo quiero llorar hasta que ya no pueda más.

- Pues yo no quiero que llores. Lo que quiero es que te animes.

- No puedo sentirme animada ahora mismo, Harry.

- ¿Y cómo prefieres sentirte entonces, Hermione, hecha polvo? No creo que eso te siente bien.

- Me da igual cómo me siente.

- A mí no me da igual.

- Pues a mí sí. Así que vete y déjame sola.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te vayas, Harry. Déjame sola. Si tan molesto te resulta verme sufrir, lárgate. Prefiero llorar a gusto y sola, que estar oyendo cómo te fastidia que no quiera animarme.

- Hermione no…no era eso lo que quería darte a entender. Perdona.

- Te perdono, pero lárgate.

- No.

- Vete Harry, te lo ruego.

- Por mucho que ruegues no me iré.

- ¡Que te vayas!

- ¡Que no pienso irme!

- ¡Maldito seas!-. Dijo ella girándose y mirándole furiosa-. ¡Vete de aquí y déjame tranquila. No quiero estar contigo ahora, no quiero estar con nadie. Sólo quiero estar conmigo misma. Necesito quedarme sola!

- No te voy a dejar, Hermione. No dejaré que te quedes sola. Y tampoco pienso marcharme por mucho que insistas. Voy a quedarme contigo aunque eso te moleste. Si a ti te fastidia que esté contigo, a mí me molesta que quieras echarme.

- Muy bien, quédate. Ya me voy yo.

Ella se incorporó pero volvió a caer cuando Harry la tumbó de nuevo con él, colocándola otra vez en su pecho y abrazándola fuerte.

- Suéltame-. Dijo inundada de rabia.

- No.

- ¡Que me sueltes!- exclamó con el pelo flotando y los ojos amarillos. Harry tragó saliva, pero no liberó su agarre.

- No pienso soltarte, Hermione-. Dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo dada la impresión que le causaba verla así.

- Si no me liberas ahora mismo, voy a hacerte daño, Harry.

- Entonces yo me defenderé.

- ¡Pero por qué te empeñas en llevarme la contraria!

- Porque no estoy de acuerdo con tu actitud.

- ¡Joder! ¡Eres insoportable!

- Ni que tú fueses perfecta.

- ¡Pues tú eres idiota, completamente idiota. Sobre todo en lo que a las chicas se refiere. Si fueses listo, comprenderías que hay ocasiones en que una mujer necesita estar sola y ésta es una de ellas. Quiero descargar mi pena a gusto y no quiero hacerlo contigo aquí. Así que vete de una maldita vez!

- De acuerdo, soy idiota. Y los idiotas no entendemos lo que dicen las listas como tú. Así que me quedo contigo. Y si se te ocurre hacerme daño en la manera que sea, yo también me enfadaré. Entonces me saldrá la parte Lipan y tendrás que enfrentarte a ese lado mío que tan poco te gusta. Y como encima no recuerdo lo que hago cuando estoy así…la única que tendrá luego cargo de conciencia serás tú, Hermione.

- ¡Anda y vete a la mierda!

- Ve tú delante, para que yo no me pierda.

- ¡Imbécil!

- Lo que tú digas.

- ¡Capullo!

- Y van tres insultos con éste, en los diez minutos que llevo contigo.

- ¡Subnormal!

- Cuatro. Estás batiendo el récord, señorita Granger.

- ¡Cállate y no me hables!

- ¿Ya no se te ocurren más insultos? Qué poca imaginación tienes.

- Eres un… ¡Un…

- ¿Sabes una cosa Hermione? Yo también te quiero.

- ¡Ahhh!- gritó ella en señal de frustración. Harry se rió un poco, ella le miró furibunda-. No te aguanto-. Dijo mirándole, aún con los ojos amarillos-. Te juro que no te aguanto ahora mismo.

- Tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento.

- Harry…

- Qué, Hermione.

- ¡Vete al carajo!

- Vale me voy. De todas maneras no pienso soltarte…Así que deja de moverte, por mucho que insistas no vas a conseguir levantarte de la cama hasta que a mí me dé la gana.

- ¿Crees que no puedo liberarme?-. Preguntó ella mirándole desafiante.

- Claro que eres capaz-. Dijo Harry con orgullo-. Tú eres capaz de cualquier cosa, Hermione. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. Cuando te pones un objetivo no paras hasta conseguirlo. Por eso te admiro tanto.

- ¿Perdón?-. Pronunció sintiéndose descolocada.

- Que te admiro muchísimo por el hecho de que siempre consigues todo lo que te propones-. Repitió Harry ahora con una sonrisa-. Y a mí eso, me encanta de ti.

- No te entiendo, de verdad que no. Primero me quemas los nervios y ahora me halagas. ¡Hombres!-. Dijo soltando un bufido-. ¡No hay por dónde pillarles el punto!

Harry se rió, ella gruñó. Y al escuchar el sonido, él lanzó una carcajada.

Hermione le miró sin comprender su reacción. Pensó que al oírla gruñir él se asustaría o como mínimo la soltaría. Pero Harry se estaba riendo tanto como si le hubiesen contado un chiste genial. A medida que ella echaba más cuenta al sentimiento de desconcierto que al enfado, su ira se fue yendo. Y sin que Hermione se percatase, su estado volvió a la normalidad. Su pelo dejó de flotar y los ojos amarillos volvieron a ser marrones. Un poco después, Harry dejó de reírse y al mirarla, vio que volvía a ser ella misma.

- Ah, ahí está de nuevo-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que está de nuevo, Harry?-. Preguntó ella sin entender a lo que él se refería.

- Tú.

- Yo siempre he estado aquí.

- No. La de antes no eras tú, era otra con el pelo flotante y los ojos amarillos. Una que estaba furiosa conmigo.

- Lo sigo estando, pero no quiero que me veas así. Que me salga la parte Lipan no es algo que me guste. Seguro que estoy hasta fea. Debo de ponerme igual de horripilante que me dijo Ron. Por eso me dejó, porque no quería ser el novio de una mujer que es normal a ratos y horripilante en otros.

- Hermione no digas eso.- dijo él apartándole algunos cabellos-. Tú no eres horripilante. Y Ron fue un tremendo estúpido por llamártelo. Igual de estúpida que lo fue Ginny cuando me lo dijo a mí.

- ¿La echas de menos?

- ¿A Ginny?

- Sí.

- A veces sí. Tuvimos buenos momentos. Y también otros no tan buenos.

- Eso es normal, Harry. Todas las parejas pasan por momentos buenos y malos. Lo que cuenta es ser capaz de superar los malos y quedarse con lo bueno. Al menos eso era lo que siempre decía mi padre. Él decía…que aunque puedas querer mucho a una persona, siempre habrá cosas de ella que te sacarán de quicio. Pero si el amor que sientes por ella es lo suficientemente fuerte, las cosas malas que esa persona pueda tener te darán igual, porque tú te quedarás con lo bueno que sí te aporta y eso es lo que hace que no quieras dejarla nunca.

- Así que… ¿Así era como tu padre veía el amor?

- Sí. ¿Y tú Harry, cómo lo ves?

- De esa manera y de otras muchas. ¿Y tú Hermione, echas de menos a Ron?

- Como amigo sí. Como pareja no. Nosotros también tuvimos buenos momentos. Pero los malos ganaban siempre a los buenos. Pensé que siendo la novia de Ron, él maduraría más o simplemente cambiaría su comportamiento conmigo. Creía de verdad que con el tiempo, él dejaría de hacerme rabiar. Normalmente, cuando un chico se enamora de una chica, hace todo lo que se le ocurre por conseguir que ella se sienta a gusto con él. Créeme, lo he visto más de una vez en muchas parejas de Hogwarts y en las del mundo muggle también.

- Y como Ron no se preocupaba de no discutir contigo, tú piensas que él no fue un buen novio. ¿Verdad?

- No Harry. Lo que yo pienso…es que me engañé a mí misma creyendo que él cambiaría. Me convencí de que Ron sería otro Ron siendo mi novio. Pero no fue así. Y yo me llevé una desilusión muy grande.

- Pero tú debías quererle, Hermione. De otra manera no le habrías aguantado.

- Claro que le quiero, Harry. Es mi mejor amigo, al igual que lo eres tú. Os quiero a los dos, eso lo tengo claro. También tenía claro que le quería como chico. Y a pesar de que me sacaba de quicio yo seguía con él porque creía estar enamorada. Pero ahora sé que no lo estoy. Por eso no estoy dispuesta a perdonarle que me llamase horripilante. Y si cuando vuelva al colegio se le ocurre pedirme disculpas y preguntarme si podemos volver a ser novios, pienso decirle que no. Ahora sé, que Ron nunca podría hacerme feliz. No de la manera que se supone que debería hacerlo alguien que me ame. Y puede que ése sea precisamente el problema, que Ron no me ama.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si lleva colgado de ti desde que estábamos en cuarto. ¿Se te ha olvidado el ataque de celos que le entró cuando le dijiste que irías al baile con Víctor Krum? ¡Si hasta te llamó traidora!

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Como también me acuerdo de lo mucho que lloré aquella noche por su culpa. Pero a pesar de eso, en el baile tuve más momentos buenos que malos. Así que puedo decir con total seguridad, que el baile del torneo de los tres magos, es uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que tengo de mi vida en Hogwarts. Además, fue en ese baile donde me dieron mi primer beso en los labios. Y ese recuerdo sí que es feliz para mí.

- ¿Qué Víctor te besó en el baile? ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Te besaste con un chico, por primera vez, a los catorce años?

- Sí Harry.

- ¡Qué rabia!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque a mí me besaron por primera vez con quince años. Y ni siquiera cuando Cho me dio el beso, me resultó agradable. Yo no sabía qué eran los besos en la boca. Y resulta que tú, sí lo conocías. Lo habías probado un año antes. Claro, ahora entiendo por qué dijiste aquello de "por supuesto que no" cuando Ron me dijo que Cho habría llorado porque yo la hubiese besado mal! ¡La madre que te parió!

- Está igual de muerta que la tuya.

- ¡Siempre me llevas la delantera en todo. No es justo!

- Oye, que hay muchas otras cosas en las que tú te has estrenado antes que yo y yo no me enfado contigo por eso. Así que cálmate. ¿Quieres?

- ¡No, no quiero!

- Pues entonces me iré y te dejaré solo.

- ¡Ni hablar. Tú te quedas conmigo. Como se te ocurra abandonarme me voy a poner de muy pero que de muy mala leche, Hermione!

- Yo no voy a abandonarte, Harry. Sólo voy a dejar la habitación. Eso no significa que vaya a marcharme para siempre.

- Pues no te irás de la habitación.

- Me iré si quiero. Y tú no podrás impedirlo.

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que sí puedo?

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que no?

- Lo que quieras.

- Ahora mismo no quiero nada, sólo irme. Bueno, me iré si sigues enfadado. Si te calmas me quedo.

- Entonces me calmaré. ¿De verdad no vas a marcharte?

- De verdad que no, Harry.

- Es un alivio saberlo.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que me vaya?

- Porque no quiero que me dejes solo.

- De acuerdo, no te dejaré solo.- pronunció suavemente, apoyando su cara en el pecho de Harry. Hermione escuchó claramente cómo el corazón de él, latía a mil por hora-. Cálmate…- dijo aún usando la voz suave-. No quiero que te sigas alterando. Si te transformas ahora, no seré capaz de soportarlo. No creo tener fuerzas para enfrentarme a tu parte Lipan.

- No saldrá.

- Lo hará si no te calmas, Harry.

- Si estoy calmado…

- No es verdad.

- Bueno, estoy en proceso de calmarme.

- Pues no se nota. Tienes las pulsaciones a mil por hora. Como esto siga así, serás tú el que vuelva al hospital.

- ¿Y que me ingresen equis días allí? No, gracias.

- ¿Por qué no te gustan los hospitales?

- Porque son lugares tristes. Llenos de dolor y enfermedad. Y porque estar en una habitación sin más compañía que la de ti mismo, es deprimente, Hermione.

- ¿Es que Robert no te visitaba?

- Tanto como a ti, no.

- Es un buen hombre, Harry.

- Lo sé, Hermione. Como también sé lo muchísimo que él te quiere.

- Yo también le quiero mucho. Es como un tercer abuelo para mí.

- Entiendo.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que estás haciendo desde que llegaste a mi casa.

- Tampoco hago tanto, Hermione.

- ¿Qué no de qué? Estás conmigo siempre, me consuelas cuando lloro…Aguantas que te insulte…Tú tenías razón, ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento. Pero de verdad que te agradezco que me soportes a pesar de todo.

- No es difícil soportarte.

- Pues ahora mismo, hasta yo me encuentro insoportable.

Él se rió un poco, ella le miró curiosa.

- ¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber?

- De que te encuentres insoportable.

- Es así como me siento.

- ¿Por qué, Hermione?

- No sé, pero lo siento.

- Pues yo lo que más siento…Es que me gusta estar contigo. Aunque me insultes y te enfades conmigo. Me da igual. Incluso en esas situaciones sigues prestándome atención. Y eso es lo que cuenta para mí.

- Ah, así que lo que más te importa no soy yo sino la atención que te presto.

- Bueno…más o menos.

- ¿Cómo que más o menos, Harry?

- No pienso aclarártelo.

- La madre que te…

- ¿Parió? Se llamaba Lily. Y era guapísima.

- La verdad es que sí, lo era.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- No…nada.

- Suéltalo Harry.

Él negó con la cara y ella se rió un poco.

- Sé que me lo dirás tarde o temprano.

- No te lo diré.

- Sí que lo harás.

- No, no lo haré.

- Lo que tú digas.

Ellos se quedaron unos minutos callados. Después, se miraron a los ojos y de repente, sus caras se acercaron lo suficiente para que sus labios se unieran en un dulce beso.

En el momento en que la besó, Hermione escuchó claramente el primer pensamiento que tuvo Harry en su cabeza.

"Por Merlín y toda su magia…cómo disfruto besarte, Hermione."

"Harry."

"Eres tan…tan…tú…hasta en los besos que…si llega un momento en que no quieras volver a besarme creo que me pondré malo."

"Harry…"

"Y si al final cambias de opinión y vuelves con Ron, juro que lo mato."

"¿Qué?"

"Él no te merece. Te despreció y te llamó horripilante. Y te hizo llorar, te hizo llorar tanto como pocas veces he visto. Eso no se lo perdono. ¡No se lo perdonaré nunca!"

- Harry-. Dijo ella ahora con la voz.

- ¿Mmm?-. Pronunció él sin dejar de besarla.

- No pienses en Ron ahora…- murmuró Hermione dándole más besos.

- ¿Otra vez estabas oyendo lo que pensaba?-. Cuestionó él antes de besarla otra vez.

- Sí.

"Pues deja de hacerlo."- dijo él en su mente.

- No puedo…- dijo ella besándole más-. Tú me diste este Don, Harry. Y la verdad es que te lo agradezco. Me gusta oír lo que piensas.

"¿Siempre?"

- Sí.

- "Pues ahora no quiero pensar."

- No lo hagas.

- Lo que sí voy a hacer es besarte más todavía-. Dijo ahora con la voz-. Eso es lo que más me gusta…De todo lo que compartimos.

- ¿Por qué, Harry?-. Dijo ella rozándole los labios con su boca-. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto besarme?

- No pienso contestar. Y tú…tampoco vas a preguntar más cosas.

- ¿Ah no?

Él negó con la cabeza y mirándola de manera sexy, le plantó un beso de película.

Hermione no sólo se quedó sin palabras, sino incluso sin pensamientos. El beso que le estaba dando Harry no sólo era sensual, sino también apasionado y al mismo tiempo dulce. Y cuando él se atrevió a apretarla contra su cuerpo y ceñirle la espalda con sus manos…Ella sintió como si su mente se hubiera quedado vacía. Incluso pensó que iba a desmayarse. Pues a pesar de estar tumbada, notó perfectamente cómo se quedaba sin fuerzas. Entonces le entró miedo y de repente se apartó de Harry.

Hermione quedó tumbada en la cama, pero de espaldas a su mejor amigo. Y al ver su reacción, él se preocupó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-. Preguntó poniéndose de lado y de cara a su espalda-. ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No…- dijo ella en voz baja.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué te has apartado?

- Porque tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- Del beso que me has dado antes.

- Yo…lo siento. No pretendía…

- No por favor no te disculpes. Es sólo…que no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Me refiero a que se me hace raro que tú me beses de esa forma o de cualquier otra. Ya sé que no es la primera vez que nos besamos, pero nunca había sido así. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida, que un beso me produce algo como esto.

- ¿Podrías ser más explícita?

- Cuando me besaste antes, lo hiciste de una manera totalmente nueva para mí. Nadie me había dado un beso semejante. Fue un beso increíble, lleno de sensualidad, pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo. Y de repente, se me fueron las palabras de la mente, era como si no pudiese pensar. Y noté cómo mi cuerpo perdía las fuerzas. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo parecido tras recibir un beso. Lo que me confirma que yo tenía razón.

- ¿En qué?

- En que Cho no lloraba porque la besaras mal. Debía llorar por otro motivo, pero no porque la besaras mal. Es imposible que la besaras mal, Harry. El beso que me has dado antes, ha sido el mejor que me han dado en toda mi vida. Y tampoco es que me hayan dado muchos. Después de todo yo no he tenido un novio distinto cada curso como sí ha tenido Ginny. Supongo que ha sido eso lo que me ha ocurrido. Me he asustado con ese beso, porque he sentido algo increíble al recibirlo y yo…

- ¿Tú qué, Hermione? Sigue.

- Debería darte las gracias por haberme regalado un beso tan alucinante como ese.

- Pero te ha dado miedo.

- Porque no me lo esperaba. No esperaba sentir algo como lo que he sentido.

- Entonces…debería pedirte perdón.

- No es necesario, Harry.

- Sí que lo es, Hermione. Que me tengas miedo no lo quiero ni en mis peores pesadillas. Así que no volveré a besarte así.

- Pero Harry…

- Es lo mejor para ti.

- No Harry, no lo entiendes. No entiendes lo que intento decirte.

- Sí que lo entiendo. Has sido bastante clara en tu explicación.

- Entonces lo explicaré de otra manera. Tu beso, ha sido alucinante y muy muy placentero para mí. Pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me besen así. Realmente, tampoco estoy acostumbrada a besarte por mucho que llevemos varios días haciéndolo. Y digo días en lugar de semanas porque el tiempo que pasé en el hospital, sólo nos besamos la única ocasión en que estuvimos solos.

Aunque lo entiendo. Porque cuando llegó Robert, él se quedó conmigo día y noche. Y a partir de entonces ya no tuvimos intimidad. Tú sólo podías venir en las horas de visita y como Robert siempre se quedaba en la habitación…Era imposible que tú y yo nos besáramos.

A mí no me gusta dar besos delante de otras personas. Yo sé que tú no tienes ningún problema en besar a una chica con o sin testigos de por medio. La mejor prueba de eso está en el morreo que le metiste a Ginny el año pasado cuando ganasteis aquel partido de Quidditch. La Sala Común estaba a reventar de gente y tú no tuviste ningún problema en acercarte a ella y besarla todo lo que dio la gana.

Pero yo no soy como Ginny, Harry. A mí sí me da corte que me besen delante de la gente. Por eso es que sólo me atrevo a besarte cuando estamos solos. Y la verdad es que disfruto el besarte tanto como tú disfrutas cuando me besas. Lo único que me gustaría saber ahora, es si has dicho en serio que no volverás a darme un beso como ése.

- Si tanto miedo te causa, no te lo daré, Hermione.

- ¿Y si de repente cambio de opinión y digo que sí me gusta que me beses así?

- Entonces lo haré.

- Tú harás… ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Siempre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gusta complacerte. Quiero que te sientas a gusto conmigo y haré lo que sea para conseguirlo.

- Pero Harry, yo siempre me encuentro a gusto contigo. Bueno, cuando nos enfadamos no. Pero en situaciones normales, sí, me encuentro agustísimo en tu compañía. No tienes que hacer nada para lograr complacerme. Yo me siento complacida simplemente con que estemos juntos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- Gírate y mírame.

- ¿Por qué?

- No preguntes, hazlo.

Ella lo hizo y en cuanto Harry la tuvo cara a cara, la besó. Al principio lo hizo con delicadeza, pero cuando notó cómo ella correspondía, comenzó a cambiar los besos.

Le dio no sólo uno, sino unos cuantos besos que no sólo fueron sensuales, apasionados y dulces sino que además le transmitieron deseo. Un enorme deseo por ella. Y cuando Hermione recibió ese deseo, no sólo alucinó sino que comenzó a temblar. Entonces fue Harry quien se apartó de ella.

- Lo…Lo siento-. Dijo mirándola asustado él también-. He vuelto a darte miedo. ¿Verdad?

- No Harry, no eres tú el que me da miedo. Es el deseo que me transmites. Eso es lo que me da pánico.

- ¿Te asusta que te desee?

- Mucho.

- ¿Es malo el deseo?

- No, es algo normal cuando lo sientes con alguien que te gusta.

- ¿Entonces por qué te asustas si tú sabes desde hace días, que me gustas, Hermione?

- Porque me horroriza que quieras ir más allá de los besos, Harry.

- ¿Ir más allá?

- Me refiero al sexo. Y te digo desde ya, que no estoy preparada para algo así. No después de que ese hombre me tocara en todo el cuerpo.

- Pero Hermione…Yo no quiero sexo-. "No todavía."

- Quizás en un futuro sí lo quieras, Harry. Y puede que no esté dispuesta a practicarlo nunca.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Ahora mismo sí, lo creo.

- ¿Fue ese hombre, verdad? Él es el culpable de que ahora te aterre que alguien pueda desearte.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Harry reprimió un sonido de rabia.

- Creo que lo mejor será que no volvamos a intimar.- Dijo ella dándole la espalda de nuevo-. No quiero que nos besemos más, Harry, ni tampoco que nos demos un cariño distinto al de dos buenos amigos. Y tú…deberías olvidar la atracción que sientes por mí. No tiene sentido que sigas interesado en una chica que no está dispuesta a ir más allá contigo. Puede que nunca sea capaz de ir más allá con ningún hombre. Sólo con pensar que un hombre quiera desnudarme y tocar mi cuerpo, hace que me sienta…

- ¿Cómo Hermione, cómo te sientes?

- Horrible, Harry.

- Y… ¿De verdad no quieres besarme más?

- No, no quiero. No en estos momentos.

- Eso no implica que nunca más quieras.

- Puede que no, Harry. Yo…

- Oh no, no llores. No me gusta que llores. Me siento fatal cuando te veo llorar.

- Pues no te sientas mal. No es tu culpa que yo esté hecha mierda.

- Puedo… ¿Puedo abrazarte? ¿O eso también te da miedo?

- No, eso no me da miedo. Pero ahora mismo no quiero que me toques, entiéndelo.

- No…No lo entiendo, Hermione. Hace sólo minutos estábamos bien y ahora tienes pánico. Y no…no me gusta verte así.

- No puedo evitar…Sentirme así.

- Hermione mírame.

- Antes lo hice y volviste a besarme.

- Te prometo que no te besaré, sólo quiero que me mires.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me gusta que me des la espalda.

- Ahora quiero dártela, Harry. Es la manera que tengo de ocultarme parcialmente de ti.

- Pero yo no quiero que te ocultes…Ni siquiera parcialmente.

- ¿De verdad no vas a besarme si me giro y te miro?

- De verdad que no, Hermione. Lo que sí haré será abrazarte.

- ¿Y si no quiero que me abraces?

- Entonces no lo haré.

- No me lo creo.

- Ponme a prueba.

Hermione se giró y se puso cara a cara de él. Y cuando vio cómo Harry se quedaba quieto mirándola, ella volvió a llorar pero esta vez de alivio.

- Tranquila…- dijo él suavemente-. Por favor ya basta. He cumplido mi palabra. No tiene caso que llores más, ni tampoco que me tengas miedo. Te prometo que a partir de ahora, haré todo lo que tú quieras. Sólo tienes que decirlo y se hará realidad.

- ¡Oh Harry, yo…!

- No, no llores más. Por lo que más quieras, Hermione, no llores más. Si continúas llorando, puede que me contagies el llanto.

- No lo creo.

- Pues yo sí.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo ella acercándose más a él pero sin tocarle-. Me calmaré.

Harry sonrió cuando Hermione logró tranquilizarse. Entonces le preguntó aún usando la voz suave…

- ¿Puedo apartarte un poco de pelo? Te tapa la cara. Y quiero verla.

Hermione asintió. Él apartó el cabello suficiente y añadió…

- Así está mejor.

- Gracias…- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por apartarte el pelo?

- No. Por hacerme entender que te sientes mejor viéndome que ocultándome de ti.

- De nada.

- Harry…

- Qué, Hermione.

- ¿Tú me quieres?

- ¿Qué si te quiero?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

- Porque hay muchas maneras de querer a alguien y yo sólo quiero saber cuál es la forma en la que lo haces tú.

- Podría decir que de una forma profunda, Hermione. Después de todo, llevamos tratándonos siete años de nuestras vidas. No es como para que te quiera poco.

- Y… ¿Sientes algo más aparte de una buena amistad y atracción por mí?

- ¿Qué si siento algo más? Por supuesto que siento muchas cosas más que sólo buena amistad y atracción por ti. Desde que nos besamos por primera vez, siento un montón de cosas nuevas por ti. Pero hay una que siempre se repite.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Que no quiero besar a otra mujer distinta a ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Ajá…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo que siento cuando te beso…No lo he sentido jamás con ninguna otra chica. Y no creo que lo sienta por muchas que pudiese volver a besar en mi vida.

- ¿Qué intentas decir, que te hago sentir especial por el simple hecho de besarte?

- No, Hermione. Lo que intento decirte, es que el hecho de besarte, es lo especial para mí. Y sí, me haces sentir especial. Porque tú misma eres una chica muy especial.

- Gracias…

- Es la verdad.

- La verdad para ti. Dudo mucho que existan más chicos que me consideren especial. Ni si quiera creo que yo les llame la atención. Quizás por eso ninguno me pide citas en Hogwarts. Bueno, ninguno menos cuando me las pidió Ron.

- ¿Te preocupa el no gustar a los chicos?

- No es que eso me quite el sueño…Pero sí, me preocupa.

- Pero tú sí llamas la atención de los chicos, Hermione.

- No tan a menudo como tú crees, Harry. Y en lo que a ti respecta…sí llamas la atención de las chicas. Como eres el salvador del mundo mágico y también atractivo…Te salen un montón de admiradoras.

- No me interesan en absoluto.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sí te interesa de una chica?

- Muchas cosas. Pero una en concreto: que le guste por ser yo mismo, no por haber matado a Voldemort.

- A Ginny le gustas así. Lleva años diciéndome que te quiere por lo que eres.

- Pues yo no lo creo.

- Pero si lleva enamorada de ti desde que era una niña, Harry.

- Si me amase tanto como tú crees, no me habría llamado horripilante ni tampoco me habría dicho que no quiere ser la novia de un chico a ratos y un monstruo en otros.

- Fue una tremenda estúpida por decirte eso. Además de injusta.

- Yo opino lo mismo de Ron y de cómo se portó contigo cuando discutisteis la última vez.

- Por qué será que tú y yo creímos estar enamorados de dos Weasley y tanto el uno como el otro rompieron con nosotros después de asegurarnos miles de veces que nos querían.

- No lo sé, Hermione. No estoy dentro de sus mentes. Lo que sí sé es que me alegro de no seguir siendo el novio de Ginny.

- ¿Ya no te gusta?

- Dejó de gustarme en el instante en que me despreció llamándome horripilante y monstruo. Al decirme eso, ella sí que me resultó horripilante.

- Sí, se pasó mucho.

- ¿Cambiamos de tema?

- ¿De qué quieres hablar ahora?

- De nada en concreto. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro…

- ¿Sigues teniéndome miedo?

- Ahora mismo no.

- ¿Entonces puedo tocarte?

- Depende del tipo de tocamiento que quieras hacerme.

- Quiero abrazarte. Me gusta que te acurruques en mí y me dejes abrazar tu espalda o apoyar las manos en tu cintura.

- ¿También te sientes especial con eso?

- No, haciendo eso me siento bien. Igual de bien que me siento cuando eres tú la que me abraza.

- ¿Y si luego te entran ganas de besarme, Harry?

- Te lo diré y tú podrás decirme "ni se te ocurra" y entonces yo me aguantaré las ganas.

- Así que es cierto…

- ¿El qué?

- Que de verdad quieres obedecerme.

- ¿Y cuándo no te he obedecido?

- Alguna vez que otra.

- Son muy pocas. Normalmente te hago caso en todo y tú lo sabes.

- Sí que lo sé. ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme caso?

- Porque sueles tener razón en las cosas que me dices.

- ¿Aunque eso te dé rabia a veces?

- Sí, Hermione.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? Te quiero un montón.

- ¿Sabes otra cosa, Hermione? Yo también a ti.

- Abrázame.

Harry asintió y en el momento en que abrazó a Hermione, se sintió bien.

Hermione también se sintió bien con el tipo de abrazo que estaba recibiendo. Era un abrazo que le decía, que él no quería soltarla. Era un abrazo que desde luego no era el que sólo te daría un buen amigo. Ni tampoco era un abrazo posesivo. Pero sí era el tipo de abrazo que sólo podría darte alguien que te quisiera.

Y cuando ella sintió eso, se permitió así misma disfrutar el abrazo. Un abrazo que la hizo sentir una ternura increíble. Igual de tierno que le resultó Harry el instante en que ella le miró a los ojos y vio cómo sus esmeraldas la contemplaban con un cariño inmenso. Al ver ese cariño reflejado en sus ojos verdes, le dijo suavemente…

- Te quiero, Harry.

Y con la misma suavidad que ella había hablado, él respondió…

- Te quiero, Hermione.

Tartamudeando un poco, presa de la timidez que le daba hacer la pregunta, ella añadió…

- Ti… ¿Tienes ganas de besarme?

- Sí...

- Y vas… ¿Vas a intentarlo?

- No, si eso te asusta.

Ella no respondió y bajó la cara. Harry supo que se sentía insegura.

- ¿Confías en mí, Hermione?-. Preguntó él acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

- Confío en ti, Harry-. Confirmó ella aún tímida.

- Entonces…- dijo él acercándose a la cara de ella-. No tengas miedo…- susurró aproximándose a sus labios-. No quiero que tengas miedo de mí. Ni ahora ni nunca…

- Harry…- pronunció ella asustándose por momentos-. Harry no lo hagas.

- Tranquila…- dijo él a punto de apoderarse de su boca-. Confía en mí, Hermione.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Y en cuanto los cerró, él la besó. Entonces ella le escuchó hablarle con el pensamiento.

- "Hermione…Hermione…Estás temblando otra vez."

- "Harry"-. Dijo ella en su mente.

- "Hermione…"

- "¿Puedes oírme?"

- "Hermione no tengas miedo. Relájate y bésame. Te prometo que no te haré daño."

- "Yo no…no puedo relajarme. Sé que no me harás daño. Pero aún así…Tengo miedo."

- "No Hermione, no temas."

- "¿Estás oyendo lo que pienso?"

- "Bésame Hermione. Bésame."

- "No me atrevo."

- "Por favor…Dame un beso…"

- "No quiero."

- "Necesito que me beses."

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Si no me besas, nunca perderás el miedo que tienes. Vamos Hermione, atrévete a besarme."

- "No me atrevo…"

- "Hermione vamos, saca el valor Gryffindor y bésame. No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes."

- "Es que tengo miedo de que perdamos el control."

- "Bésame, por favor…"

- "Si me besas despacio y de manera dulce…Quizás me atreva."

- "Está bien, no me devuelvas los besos si no quieres."

- "No has escuchado lo que te pedí. ¿Verdad?"

- "….."

- "Por un momento desearía que pudieras oír lo que pienso. En mi mente me atrevo a decirte más cosas de las que luego pronuncio con la voz."

- "Hermione…"

- "Te quiero Harry, te quiero mucho. Y sí que quiero besarte, pero me da tanto miedo que al hacerlo tú pierdas el control y quieras ir más allá…"

- "Hermione te lo ruego…No tengas miedo de mí."

- "No tengo miedo de ti, del deseo sí."

- "Dios…cómo me gusta besarte…"

- "A mí también me gusta que me beses, Harry."

- "Si tan sólo me dieras un beso ahora…Me sentiría feliz."

- "Un beso sí que puedo darte."

- "Hermione, sé que estás oyendo lo que pienso. Así que por favor, bésame."

- "¿Sólo una vez?"

- "Aunque sea una vez, pero hazlo."

- "Harry."

- "Por lo que más quieras, Hermione, hazlo ya."

- "Lo que más quiero eres tú. Y por eso mismo voy a darte un beso."

De repente, él sintió los labios de ella tomar los suyos. Y de repente también, se sintió derretir.

- Hermione…- dijo Harry ahora con la voz.

- Qué…- añadió ella en sólo un susurro.

- Gracias-. Pronunció él dándole un beso tan lento y dulce como ella deseó antes.

- No Harry, gracias a ti-. Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos-. Gracias por lo que has hecho ahora. Has sido súper dulce y tierno conmigo. Y también paciente. Sé que te gusta más que te bese de otra manera. Seguro que lo prefieres de forma apasionada. Lo sé porque cuando nos dejamos llevar por ese sentimiento, tú eres mucho menos delicado. Me refiero a que me abrazas más fuerte y me besas con más ganas. Sentir algo así es genial, pero ahora mismo…No me siento muy pasional. Lo que sí siento es que tú eres…súper tierno cuando quieres. Y la verdad es…Que me ha encantado descubrirlo.

- Puedo ser tierno siempre y también ir despacio si es eso lo que quieres.

- Ahora mismo…Lo que más quiero es dormir. Estoy hecha polvo.

- No me extraña, has pasado mucha tensión, Hermione.

- Es que me siento fatal, Harry.

- Lo sé. Pero podrás superarlo. Sólo necesitas tiempo. Créeme, sé por qué lo digo.

- ¿Por qué tú también perdiste a Sirius y sabes lo mucho que se sufre cuando se pierde a alguien querido?

- Por ejemplo.

- ¿Y si te equivocas, Harry. Y si cuando logre superar lo de mis padres, sigo teniendo miedo? Puede que lo tenga. Estar sola no me da miedo, estar sola me pone triste. Lo que me aterra es que un hombre quiera desnudarme y tocar mi cuerpo. Ya te lo dije antes.

- Pero yo no quiero hacerte eso…

- No todavía. Puede que algún día sí lo desees.

- ¿Y si fuese otro chico el que te deseara, Hermione, también te daría miedo?

- Mucho más que contigo.

- Puede que ese hombre fuese distinto a mí. A lo mejor sientes que es mejor que yo. Incluso más tierno o delicado contigo. Y si con él sientes más confianza que conmigo…¿Por qué no ibas a querer…

- ¿Hacer el amor con él?

- Eso mismo quería preguntarte.

- Porque estoy segura que en el instante en que intente desnudarme, recordaré lo que quiso hacerme el hombre que mató a mis padres, y sé que me inundará el pánico y me pondré histérica. Entonces sé lo que ocurrirá. El chico que esté conmigo se asustará y puede que se marche dejándome sola. Y ahí será cuando yo me derrumbe del todo. ¿Entiendes?

- Claro que lo entiendo. Pero eso no tiene por qué ocurrir, Hermione. A lo mejor el chico no se marcha. A lo mejor se queda. Quizás se asuste si te ve histérica. Pero estoy seguro de que se quedará contigo.

- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso, Harry. ¿Tú serías capaz de quedarte?

- Ya me quedé antes. ¿Verdad?

- No era lo mismo.

- Igualmente estabas asustada.

- Y tú no quisiste dejarme sola.

- Porque me encanta estar contigo. Aunque llores o te asustes.

- Pues eso no es atractivo para ningún chico.

- Pero es bonito, Hermione. Es bonito quedarte con la chica que te importa y ver que ella poco a poco se va calmando.

- Lo que de verdad es bonito para mí, es que intentes calmarme, Harry.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Y ahora si no te importa, dormiré un rato.

- Entonces dormiremos juntos.

- ¿Y si quisiera hacerlo sola?

- ¿Quieres?

- Si digo que sí… ¿Te marcharás?

- Sólo si lo quieres de verdad.

- Si te pido que te quedes…

- Me acurrucaré contigo en la cama y te abrazaré fuerte. No lo bastante para cortarte la respiración pero sí lo suficiente para que entiendas que no quiero soltarte.

- Eso lo entendí con otro abrazo que me diste antes, Harry.

- ¿Entonces qué, quieres dormir sola o acompañada?

- ¿Serás capaz de no soltarme a no ser que te lo pida?

- A no ser que me lo pidas expresamente…No pienso soltarte, Hermione. Ni aunque te muevas mucho.

- ¿En serio?

- Y tan en serio. Podrás girarte, podrás cambiar de postura, pero cada vez que te muevas, mi mano buscará tu cintura, o tu espalda, o cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo que no te dé miedo que yo la toque.

- ¿Debería hacerte una lista?

- No bromees con esto.

- Perdona.

- ¿Dónde quieres que te toque, Hermione?

- En las zonas normales, Harry.

- ¿Y cuáles son para ti?

- La cintura, la espalda, los hombros, la cabeza…Creo que esas son las zonas normales que cualquier chico alcanza cuando la chica está tumbada. Lo que ya considero zona íntima es el pecho, el trasero y lo que muchos llamamos "lo de ahí abajo."

- No hace falta que me expliques más, ya lo he pillado.

- Ahora cerraré los ojos y trataré de dormir un rato. Tú puedes…hacer lo que quieras.

- Lo que quiero es quedarme contigo, Hermione.

- Pues quédate.

- Y también quiero tocarte en las zonas que consideras normales.

- De acuerdo.

- Y cuando lo haga…No tengas miedo.

- Procuraré no tenerlo, Harry.

Sin más, ella se colocó de lado y de espaldas a él, encogió un poco las piernas y procuró relajarse lo máximo posible. Nada más cerrar ella los ojos, notó claramente cómo una mano de Harry agarraba su cintura femenina y cómo la otra mano de él, se posaba en la parte superior de su cabello castaño. Hermione sonrió al sentir cómo la acariciaba el pelo y se sintió llena de ternura cuando él se pegó a ella y la abrazó como si realmente no quisiera soltarla jamás.

En ese momento, una lágrima descendió de sus ojos marrones y de repente, escuchó en su mente, cómo la dulce voz de Harry decía…

- "No llores, Hermione. No te angusties ahora."

- "Harry…"

- "Confía, Hermione, confía en mí."

- "Confío en ti. Siempre he confiado en ti."

- "Te quiero Hermione, te quiero mucho…"

Él besó su pelo, seguidamente su cuello y por último besó su frente. Y las lágrimas de Hermione siguieron cayendo. Y de repente, dentro de su cabeza, una voz dulce y femenina que ella conocía desde siempre, pronunció…

- "Ya está, mi vida…No hay que llorar. Duerme y sueña feliz. Siempre tú debes a mami escuchar y así yo estaré junto a ti."

- "Mamá…"- dijo Hermione en su mente-. "Mamá te quiero mucho."

Entonces su madre, respondió…

- "Yo también a ti, corazón mío. Ahora duerme, ángel mío. Duerme tranquila. Mamá está contigo."

Nada más escuchar eso, Hermione se quedó dormida.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

¡Ay madre, por primera vez en toda mi vida, estoy llorando con el final de un capítulo de fic. Y con uno que he escrito yo! ¿Estaré de psiquiatra?

Es que de verdad, no os puedo ni explicar cómo me siento ahora mismo. Pero sí os diré que me siento más tierna que el pan de molde. Oigo en mi cabeza, como lo oía Hermione, la voz de esa madre diciendo con mucho amor, dulzura y cariño, ese "duerme, ángel mío. Duerme tranquila. Mamá está contigo." ¡Y se me caen dos lagrimones enormes!

Sí, puede que esté de psiquiatra. Pero soy más feliz que una perdiz. Y me encanta ser como soy.

Bueno pues, esto es todo por el momento. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, que posiblemente suba a partir de julio aunque no sepa todavía el día exacto.

Un abrazo a todos. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	12. De vuelta al mundo real

**Nota de la autora: **domingo 26 de agosto de 2012.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Os pido perdón por no haberos subido este capítulo en julio tal y como os prometí. Lamentablemente, se me fue el mes en ocupaciones varias y al entrar agosto, me fui de vacaciones y allí no tenía Internet. "Podías haber ido a un cíber café y subir el cap allí", pues sí, esa posibilidad habría sido factible si me hubiese llevado la memoria usb, que no fue el caso. De todas maneras, he seguido escribiendo en vacaciones y he podido adelantar la serie. Así que ya tengo algunos caps más para seguir actualizando. PD: Hoy mismo he regresado de mis vacaciones y os he subido el cap en cuanto he tenido un rato para hacerlo. Ésta ha sido mi manera de compensaros la espera. Un abrazo. RAkAoMi. ;-)

Dedico este cap a personas como: Sayukiran, Marina Chan 086, Sagami Zalmaix (claro que te recuerdo), la anónima ale caprichy (gracias por tus dos reviews en el cap anterior), Sonia Granger Potter, Romycrazy, Sandrita Granger, Nanny PGranger (me ha encantado conocerte) Tooru Hally Bell Potter y muchísimas otras personas que llevan años siguiendo mis historias. A los nuevos lectores, seáis anónimos o registrados, también os doy las gracias por leer lo que escribo y hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

Con comillas y letra normal, pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

**Cap. 12. De vuelta al mundo real.**

En su sueño, Hermione se encontró con un prado lleno de flores hermosas. El sol brillaba y soplaba una brisa agradable. Al mirarse los pies se dio cuenta que estaba descalza y que la falda de un bonito vestido de gasa, se movía al compás del aire suave. Ella miró el vestido y se percató que era el mismo que su madre le había regalado por Navidad.

- ¡Hermione!-. Escuchó que la llamaban-. ¡Hermione!- repitió una voz que la castaña conocía de sobras.

- ¡Mamá!-. Dijo ella con alegría-. ¡Ya voy!

Hermione echó a correr a través del prado. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras una sonrisa de felicidad, adornaba su rostro. La voz de su madre volvió a escucharse en la distancia, la castaña saltó un hoyo y siguió corriendo, ansiando encontrar a su madre cuanto antes. Un poco después, volvió a oír su voz. Hermione volvió a sonreír.

- ¡Estoy llegando mami!- dijo con alegría mientras seguía corriendo-. ¡Ya casi estoy!

- ¡Hermione!-. Pronunció otra voz.

- ¡Papá!-. Dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Casi al final del prado, distinguió dos luces brillantes que no dejaban de parpadear. Hermione corrió hasta ellas y cuando llegó, se encontró con un árbol precioso e inmenso.

Ella se detuvo para descansar. Apoyó una mano en el tronco del árbol y miró alrededor.

- ¿Mamá, papá?-. Preguntó dando una vuelta por el tronco-. ¿Dónde estáis?

- Aquí…- dijo otra voz distinta. Al escuchar el tono, su cuerpo tembló. Y de repente, la silueta de un hombre enorme, vestido de negro, apareció frente a ella y a Hermione se le heló la sangre.

- Nonono…No puede ser-. Dijo ella al ver cómo la silueta se le acercaba.

- Hola preciosa-. Pronunció la voz a punto de alcanzarla-. Me alegro mucho de verte. Te estaba esperando.

Hermione no respondió. Se había quedado estática. Porque al ver cómo el hombre de negro se quedó a sólo dos pasos de ella, no pudo ni parpadear.

- No…- dijo ella. Su voz apenas era un susurro-. No se acerque a mí. No me toque. Ni si quiera se atreva.

- Sí que voy a atreverme-. Dijo el hombre con una voz siniestra y amenazante-. Y pienso terminar lo que empecé en el sótano.

- No…- las lágrimas caían de sus ojos marrones-. Por favor no.

De repente, el hombre saltó y la derribó. Él se le colocó encima y ella sintió que la aplastaba. Cuando notó cómo empezaba a tocarla, su llanto se hizo más intenso y sintió claramente cómo se ponía histérica.

- ¡Apártese de mí!-. Dijo forcejeando con él-. ¡Déjeme en paz!

- No pienso dejarte en paz. Ni ahora ni nunca.

El hombre la besó con fuerza y ella se llenó de ira. Sus ojos se pusieron amarillos, las uñas de sus manos crecieron y su pelo castaño flotó pese a estar tumbada en la hierba del suelo.

Los sonidos que hacía ella, dejarían claro a cualquiera que estaba haciendo lo posible por librarse de su agresor. Pero también dejaban claro que no podía con él.

Hermione no quiso darse por vencida. Acercó su mano con la intención de arañarle, pero él detuvo el golpe. Usó una pierna para golpearle con su rodilla y él lo evitó agarrando la rodilla de ella y estampándola contra el suelo.

- ¡Basta basta!-. Pidió inundada en lágrimas-. ¡Por favor no me haga daño!

El hombre la miró, sonriendo con malicia. Sacó un puñal de su bolsillo trasero y lo acercó a la cara de Hermione. Ella tragó saliva.

- Sólo te lo diré una vez, preciosa: estás en mi poder. Y te dejarás hacer todo lo que yo quiera. Porque si vuelves a intentar hacerme daño, te clavaré el cuchillo por todo el cuerpo. ¿Quieres tener todas las partes en su sitio? Entonces no te resistas. ¿Me has comprendido?

Hermione asintió, dejando caer sus lágrimas, que parecían no tener fin. Cuando notó cómo el hombre le cortaba los tirantes del vestido con el puñal, ella cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriese algo que le evitase aquel tormento.

- "Por favor…"- pidió ella en su mente-. "Por favor ayuda. ¡Que alguien me ayude!"

Y cuando aquel grito salió de su cabeza, Hermione notó que ya no tenía peso encima. La castaña abrió los ojos y vio con asombro cómo el agresor estaba a unos metros de ella, sostenido por algo que era invisible. Un algo que estaba golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas. En cuanto el asesino cayó al suelo sin sentido, su silueta desapareció. Hermione se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar sentada. Ella se ató con un nudo cada tirante del vestido y aún sin ver a nadie, dijo…

- Gracias.

- De nada-. Pronunció una voz suave.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Alguien a quien le importas.

- ¿Papá?

- No…

- ¿Mamá?

- Tampoco.

- Entonces no sé. Tu voz no me suena.

- Puede que sea, porque la oyes distinta a como suele ser normalmente.

- ¿Porque estás susurrando?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo verte?

- Despierta, Hermione. Tienes que despertar-. Dijo una voz que ella sí conocía de sobras.

- ¿Harry?

- Hermione, abre los ojos.

- Si los tengo abiertos.

- ¡Hermione!-. Gritó la voz de Harry desde la distancia. Ella vio que su cuerpo se sacudía como si lo estuvieran agitando-. ¡Hermione despiértate!

- ¡Estoy despierta!

- ¡No es verdad!-. Exclamó Harry desde el mundo real. Entonces, salió de la cama, agarró la varita, materializó agua e hizo que cayese en el rostro de su mejor amiga. Y al sentir la humedad, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de repente-. ¿A que no llovía donde estabas?-. Preguntó él guardando la varita y volviendo a tumbarse al lado de ella.

- No-. Dijo Hermione colocándose de cara a él-. Pero sentí la humedad en la cara.

- Tuve que mojarte para devolverte la consciencia. ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora sí.

- Menuda pesadilla has tenido.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que he soñado?

- Porque llorabas y decías cosas por lo bajo. Todo no lo entendí. Pero sabía que te habías encontrado con el asesino.

- Era como una silueta que hablaba. Y dijo que quería terminar lo que no pudo en el sótano.

- No podría aunque lo intentara, Hermione. Está muerto.

- En mi sueño no lo parecía.

- Los sueños siempre parecen reales. Aunque por mucho que se sufra en un sueño, siempre hay un momento en que despiertas.

- Yo no podía. Creía que todo eso era verdad. Para mí, estaba igual de despierta que ahora. ¿De verdad lo estoy o creo que lo estoy?

- Estás tan despierta como yo, Hermione. Lo sé porque de los dos, tú eras la única que estaba dormida.

- ¿Y has estado todo el rato mirándome?

- Sí. Eres igual de nerviosa durmiendo que despierta. No paras quieta. Aunque bueno, entiendo que eso es normal cuando se tienen pesadillas.

- La de antes fue horrible. No quiero volver a soñar con ese hombre, Harry. Me da un miedo terrible. Y no debería dármelo. Porque como tú has dicho, está muerto. Pero cuando se presentó en mi sueño, sentí lo mismo que cuando me lo encontré en el sótano. Me quedé paralizada. Luego intenté quitármelo de encima, pero no podía. Él me tocó y me besó a la fuerza y dijo que si no me dejaba hacer lo que él quisiera, me clavaría el cuchillo en todo el cuerpo. Y yo, yo…

- No llores, por favor…Sé que lo has pasado muy mal pero ahora estás despierta y él no puede atormentarte.

- ¿Y si vuelve a atacarme la próxima vez que esté dormida?

- Tendrás que encontrar la manera de vencerle, Hermione. Cuando logres eso, ya no te hará daño.

- ¿Quieres decir, que tengo que enfrentarme a mi mayor miedo y ganar para poder superarlo?

- Sí.

- No sé si seré capaz.

- Pues claro que lo eres. Siempre has sido muy valiente.

- Con ese hombre soy cobarde, Harry.

- Podrás con él. Sólo tienes que creértelo. Si no crees en ti y en que eres más fuerte que él, seguirá ganándote. Y no debes permitírselo.

- Suponiendo que tu teoría sea cierta…Por mucho que le venza en mi sueño, no creo que eso me quite el miedo que ahora mismo me dan los hombres.

- ¿Yo también te doy miedo?

- A ti sólo te temo cuando te sale el lado Lipan. Pero sí es verdad que me da pánico que quieras hacerme lo mismo que él.

- Eso nunca ocurrirá.

- Podría suceder. Ya me tocaste cuando estabas transformado. Y te recuerdo que incluso me mordiste en el cuello y te bebiste mi sangre. No digas que nunca te propasarías conmigo porque sí que lo has hecho, Harry.

- Cuando no era yo mismo. Yo no…no soporto la simple idea de hacerte daño. Y sé que te lo hice cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Lo sé porque me lo has dicho, no porque lo recuerde. Entiendo que sea normal ahora que tengas miedo de los hombres. Porque uno te hizo daño y quiso abusar de ti y…no sé cómo se puede superar algo así. Lo que sí sé, es que tienes que intentar vencer tu miedo, Hermione. Si no logras ganar a esa mala experiencia, quedarás marcada para siempre. Y eso tampoco es bueno.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

- Sí. Tengo un montón de recuerdos malos. Unos son por culpa de Voldemort. Otros por los momentos duros del mundo mágico. Como cuando murió Sirius o Cedric. Y luego tengo un montón de…

- ¿Traumas?

- Como se llame, por culpa de mis parientes. Todo eso hace que me sienta…

- ¿Inseguro?

- En el amor sí. Pasé años oyendo "no te quiero. Eres anormal. Una abominación." Y otras cosas horribles. En fin…cambiemos de tema. No me gusta hablar de esto.

- Puedo entenderlo. Pero Harry, no quiero que desconfíes sobre la posibilidad de que alguien pueda quererte. Después de lo mal que lo has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida…Tú más que nadie, mereces que te quieran.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Aunque sea un asesino?

- Tú no eres eso ni de lejos.

- Maté a Voldemort y también al hombre que te hizo daño.

- Fue por un bien mayor y eso no es malo.

- ¿Tampoco lo es que te haya mordido y transmitido algo de lo que tengo de Lipan?

- Eso sí es malo. Pero ya te perdoné en su momento y no pienso volver a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué siempre me lo perdonas todo, Hermione?

- Porque me importas demasiado para no perdonarte.

Él sonrió y Hermione escuchó en su cabeza el "gracias" que pronunció su mejor amigo en su mente masculina.

- De nada-. Dijo ella con la voz.

- Pu… ¿Puedo besarte?-. Preguntó Harry con timidez.

- No.

- ¿Lo que dijiste antes de quedarte dormida, iba en serio?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

- Cuando dijiste que no deberíamos intimar más. Y a mí…sí me gusta la intimidad que tenemos, Hermione. Eso de darnos besos y compartir la cama es genial.

- Lo es. Pero prefiero que volvamos a ser sólo amigos sin derecho a besos.

- ¿Y sin dormir juntos?

- Eso sí podemos hacerlo. Dos amigos pueden dormir en la misma cama y no hacer algo distinto a darse compañía.

- Pero besarse y dormir es mejor que sólo dormir.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- Admito que lo de los besos tiene su punto. Pero ahora mismo…No me siento preparada para compartir este tipo de cosas contigo. Ni tampoco con cualquier otro chico. Estoy pasando por una fase de…

- ¿Inseguridad?

- Eso no es lo que más siento. El sentimiento más claro que tengo es…Que necesito pasar un tiempo sin besar a un hombre. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí que lo entiendo. Y cuando superes el trauma que tienes… ¿Qué harás?

- Seguir con mi vida y aceptar lo que venga. Y si encuentro a alguien que me guste de verdad y en quien yo pueda confiar plenamente, puede que sí sea capaz de entregarme a él. Pero antes de dar ese paso, quiero estar muy segura de que le amo y que él también me ama. Aunque no creo que eso del enamoramiento se cumpla pronto. Además, en Hogwarts no me piden citas a menudo.

- Pues hay chicos interesados en ti, lo que pasa es que no se atreven a decírtelo. Les da miedo tu rechazo.

- Así no se llega a ninguna parte. Uno no puede estar interesado en una persona y no decirlo por miedo al rechazo. A mí también me daba miedo que Ron me rechazara. Pero al final, tanto él como yo encontramos la manera de demostrarnos que nos gustábamos.

- Y por lo que me contaste antes de dormirte, ya le has perdido el interés.

- Como chico sí, como amigo no. ¿Quiénes son los chicos interesados en mí?

- Si te lo digo romperé mi palabra de guardar el secreto.

- ¿Y son buenos o imbéciles?

- De todo un poco.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que tengo admiradores?

- Tres años.

- O sea que están interesados en mí desde cuarto. ¿Y se dedican a contártelo?

- A veces sí. Otras soy yo quien lo descubre. Puedo notar cuando hay alguien interesado en ti. Lo que pasa es…que no te lo digo-. Dijo él haciéndose el interesante.

Ella se rió un poco.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Yo también noto cuándo le gustas a una chica. Pero en mi caso, no puedo decir cuántas admiradoras secretas tienes porque no lo sé. Ese tema no es que me interese especialmente.

- Y si yo me enamorase de una chica… ¿Te interesaría?

- Pues claro. Tendría que ver con tu vida futura y a mí tu vida siempre me ha interesado. Quiero que seas feliz.

- Lo soy más desde que vencí a Voldemort.

- Y a ti Harry… ¿Te interesaría saber si me gusta alguien?

- Sí, también me gustó saber que tú y Ron estabais liados. Aunque confieso que al principio me pareció raro. Creo que hasta sentí celos. No de la relación en sí sino que pensé que a raíz de que fueseis más que amigos, ya no pasaríais tanto tiempo conmigo y eso me sentó fatal. Pero luego me gustó Ginny y cuando nos hicimos novios, yo también le dedicaba más tiempo que a vosotros y entonces comprendí que había sido estúpido al pensar que no me echaríais cuenta. Porque sí me la echabais.

- Creo que eso es algo que nunca cambiará, Harry: Ron y yo siempre estaremos contigo. Porque somos tus mejores amigos y te queremos toneladas.

- Yo también a vosotros. Aunque no os lo digo a menudo.

- No…- dijo riéndose un poco-. No sueles decirlo. Pero tampoco hace falta. Existen muchas maneras de mostrar amor, Harry. Y no todas implican demostrarlo con palabras. La amistad es otra forma de amor. Y cuando esa amistad es buena, ya puede estallar una tormenta terrible que no se rompe ni con el rayo más potente.

- Pues Ron la ha roto más de una vez. Sobre todo conmigo.

- Sí, se ha portado como un cretino en más de una ocasión.

- Como aquella vez en que me retiró la palabra porque no quiso creerme cuando le dije que no había manipulado el Cáliz de Fuego.

- O como aquella otra en que se fue de la tienda de campaña.

- Tú llorabas todas las noches que pasamos en ella y yo le odié por eso.

- Pero si yo lloraba intentando no ser oída. Y tampoco lo hacía delante de tu cara…

- Cuando lloras todo tu cuerpo tiembla. Da igual que estés de espaldas a mí, Hermione, o incluso en otra cama. Percibo tu sufrimiento aunque intentes ocultarlo.

- Yo también sé cuándo sufres, Harry. Pero en la tienda no todo fue malo, también pasamos buenos momentos.

- Como cuando me enseñaste a bailar sin dar pisotones.

- Sí…- dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Aquello fue muy bonito y especial para mí.

- Y para mí.- confesó él con otra sonrisa-. Creo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta por primera vez, de lo mucho que habías crecido-. Él se rió por lo bajo. Ella le miró perpleja-. Me refiero a que tomé conciencia de que ya no eras una niña, Hermione. Después de todo estábamos bailando muy cerca el uno del otro y…

- De repente notaste que tu mejor amiga tenía pechos. ¿Verdad?

Él asintió tímidamente y ella lanzó una carcajada.

- ¡Es lo que suele pasar cuando un chico y una chica han pasado muchos años juntos, Harry!-. Dijo Hermione muerta de risa-. ¡Durante años no se ven como chico y chica sino sólo como amigos. Y cuando uno toma conciencia de lo mucho que ha cambiado el otro, es como si hicieras el descubrimiento del siglo. Y con lo tímido que has sido siempre con las chicas entiendo que te descolocara el hecho de darte cuenta que yo era eso, una chica con cuerpo de mujer! ¿Y de qué iba a tener cuerpo sino, de alienígena?

Ella lanzó más risotadas. Harry siguió mirándola perplejo. Un poco después, él también se rió. Justo cuando más animados estaban, la puerta sonó y la voz de Robert se escuchó al otro lado diciendo…

- ¡Me alegra oíros despiertos! ¿Tenéis hambre? El almuerzo está listo.

- ¡Ya vamos!-. Dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama. Entonces miró a Harry-. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Me muero de hambre! Y es raro, porque después de lo mal que lo pasé en la pesadilla, no debería tener apetito. Pero el caso es que siento que podría comerme un pollo entero-. Ella lanzó la última risotada antes de que Harry le respondiera…

- Me alegra verte animada, Hermione.

- Gracias. Yo me alegro de que estés conmigo, Harry. Nunca hasta ahora…Te había visto tan pendiente de mí. ¿Y sabes qué?-. Dijo aproximándose a él, con una sonrisa preciosa en la cara. Harry negó, ella susurró…- ya no tengo ninguna duda, de lo mucho que me quieres.

- Y…- dijo él a milímetros de sus labios-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiero ahora?

- Besarme-. Dijo Hermione sin apartarse ni un ápice-. Confieso que a mí también me apetece besarte, Harry. Porque cuando estamos así de cerca…Eres como un imán que me atrae sin remedio.

- Te tengo-. Pronunció él agarrándola de la cintura-. Y ya que te he atraído…No pienso soltarte hasta que te haya besado.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo admitiré un beso, si intentas el segundo me separaré.

- Entonces procuraré que sea un beso del que no puedas separarte.

Ella apartó la cara.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado exactamente?

- Besarte como me apetezca. Y tú lo aceptarás porque si no lo haces, nunca perderás el miedo que tienes. Y yo sé que quieres perderlo.

Ella asintió. Pero en sus ojos, había miedo.

- Haga lo que haga…- dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla-. No tengas miedo...- pronunció con suavidad-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Hace siete años…- dijo ella acariciándole el flequillo-. Entré en un vagón de tren, preguntado por el sapo perdido de Neville.- Ella dejó la caricia y bajó la mano-. Allí vi a dos chicos, uno moreno y otro pelirrojo.- Harry sonrió recordando aquello-. Recuerdo que tanto uno como otro, me dijeron que no sabían nada. Y recuerdo también que el chico moreno me llamó la atención nada más verle a pesar de no haber preguntado su nombre. Luego supe que era el famoso niño que vivió. Y yo quería ser su amiga porque al mirarle por primera vez en aquel vagón, sentí algo especial. Un algo que me decía que me haría bien relacionarme con él. Pero él no me lo puso fácil.- añadió Hermione apoyando su cara en el hombro de Harry-. Porque apenas me hablaba.

Harry apoyó una mano en la cintura de ella.

- Entonces una noche…- dijo Hermione continuando su relato-. Un Troll enorme apareció en el servicio de las chicas donde yo me había refugiado para llorar sin ser vista. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a no tener amigos... Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, como el que sentí cuando pensé que jamás conseguiría la amistad de ese chico por mucho que me esforzara. Y ese dolor era lo que me hacía llorar tanto.

Harry agarró la mano más próxima de Hermione.

- Y de repente algo ocurrió.- continuó ella con voz bonita-. Cuando el Troll levantó su porra para intentar golpearme, el chico moreno apareció en el servicio, seguido del pelirrojo. Y tanto uno como el otro hicieron lo imposible por atraer la atención del Troll y que el ser se alejara de mí. En ese instante comprendí que estaba equivocada. Puede que el chico moreno y yo aún no fuésemos amigos, pero él me tenía en cuenta. Porque había acudido con su amigo para ayudarme-. Ella miró a Harry a los ojos y dijo con cariño…-. Y desde el instante en que apareciste en aquel servicio, supe que podía confiar en ti, Harry. Siempre confiaría, en cualquier situación. Porque aunque en aquellos momentos no fueses consciente de lo importante y bonito que era el simple hecho de venir en mi ayuda…Yo sí lo noté. Y aún hoy, siete años después de aquello, sigo confiando en ti como jamás he confiado en nadie.

- Gracias-. Pronunció él sintiéndose conmovido. Entonces la besó. Y Hermione supo que Harry no había mentido cuando le dijo que iba a darle un beso del que no podría separarse. Porque cuando ella lo intentó, él la acercó. Y al ladear ella la cara para tomar distancia, él la ladeó también para cerrarle el escape. Con lo cuál, volvió a capturar sus labios y Hermione, en lugar de enfadarse o asustarse…Se dio cuenta que aquello le gustaba.

- "No vuelvas a alejarte"-. Escuchó ella que dijo Harry en su mente. "No quiero que te alejes de mí, ni ahora ni nunca."

Él siguió besándola.

- "Ya sé que sólo querías un beso. Pero esta vez…no he podido complacerte. Lo que me has contado antes…Es lo más bonito que he escuchado jamás. Y me siento tan agradecido…Que lo único que se me ocurre ahora mismo para demostrártelo…Es besarte un montón. Hermione…gracias…Por todo. Incluso por no darte por vencida hasta conseguir mi amistad. Yo también te agradezco que seas mi amiga. Te debo muchísimo. Has hecho tanto por mí durante siete años que no sé…cómo puedo compensártelo. Lo que sí sé es que te necesito. Que te quiero a mi lado. Y que haré todo lo que se me ocurra para no perderte jamás. Prométeme que nunca me dejarás."

- Te lo prometo-. Dijo ella con la voz. Y nada más pronunciarlo, él la silenció con otro beso.

- "Gracias de nuevo"-. Dijo la mente de Harry.

- Mmmfff.- fue el único sonido que hizo Hermione mientras él le daba más besos-. "Harry…"- le llamó ella en su mente.

- Mmmffffff.

- "Harry…Me estás abrazando fuerte…Tu mano aprieta mi espalda…Y acabas de acercarme más a ti."

- "..."

- "Y ahora acaricias mi pelo y tu otra mano está en mi cintura…Y creo que ya no puedes acercarme más. Estamos tan juntos que no podría correr ni el aire entre nosotros. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? ¡Me encanta me encanta me encanta!"

- "Hermione…"

- ¡Mmmffff!

- "Si éstos fuesen nuestros últimos besos…Espero que no se te olviden jamás."

- "Te aseguro que no los olvidaré ni después de muerta. Eres tan…tan…Ay madre mía…"

- "Hermione…"

- "Qué voz más sexy tienes ahora…aunque sólo la pronuncies en tu mente."

- "Disfruto tanto cuando estoy contigo…Hagamos lo que hagamos, lo disfruto. Y cuando nos besamos es alucinante lo que siento."

- " Yo sí que me siento alucinada por la manera en que me estás besando, Harry. Tenías razón, no me estás asustando. Pero me estoy llenando de un calor enorme."

- "Hermione…"

- "¿Qué Harry?"

- "Eres mágica, realmente mágica."

- "Pues tú eres increíble. Y ni Ron, ni Víctor, podrían igualarse contigo en nada. Ni en la manera de dar los besos."

- "Me encanta que me beses así…"- dijo él en su mente cuando ella intensificó los besos-. "Cuando te pones apasionada me dan unas ganas de…"

- "¿Hacer cosas que nunca hemos hecho?"

- "¿Por qué no escucho lo que piensas? Me gustaría oírlo. Tú sí me oyes cuando pienso."

- "Y es algo asombroso."

- "Hermione…"

- "Debería decir qué, pero es tonto que lo pronuncie si no lo escuchas en tu cabeza."

- Maldita sea…-. Pronunció Harry con la voz, separándose de ella y sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?-. Preguntó Hermione sentándose también y tras su espalda.

- Lo siento…

- ¿El qué?

- Haberme separado. Me concentré en intentar oír tus pensamientos y eso pudo con las ganas de seguir besándote. Me da…rabia, no poder escuchar tu mente.

- Creo que estaría guay que tanto tú como yo, pudiésemos comunicarnos telepáticamente. Pero prefiero que no oigas lo que pienso. Por ejemplo cuando me enfado. Si escucharas las burradas que digo en mi mente…Probablemente saldrías corriendo.

- A lo mejor me daba risa.

- No Harry, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Nos vamos a comer?

- Sí.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- El beso de antes…

- Fue más de uno.

- ¿De verdad eran los últimos? No me creo que no quieras volver a besarme nunca más.

- Yo no dije nunca más, Harry. Lo que te dije fue, que no quiero besar a nadie hasta que yo misma sienta que estoy preparada para tener una relación amorosa.

- ¿Y ya has pensado con quién te gustaría tenerla?

- No.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos a Hogwarts?

- Haremos lo que solíamos hacer antes de besarnos: Asistir a clase, estar con nuestros amigos, explorar en nuestros ratos libres, dormir en habitaciones separadas…

Él sonrió. Aún de espaldas a ella y sin querer pensarlo con palabras, sintió en su interior qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que ella no tuviese miedo de él.

- Muy bien-. Dijo Harry levantándose de la cama y aún de espaldas a Hermione-. Si tantas ganas tienes de dormir sola, esta noche podrás hacerlo. Dormiré en la habitación de invitados y tú podrás recuperar la soledad que tanto deseas. Y cuando volvamos al colegio, no te pediré que durmamos juntos ni una sola vez.

- Eso último no sé si creérmelo.

- Pues pienso cumplirlo.

- A ver lo que duras, Harry. Desde el primer momento en que compartimos la cama en la enfermería de Hogwarts, me dijiste que te encantaba. Y cuando a ti te encanta algo, no quieres dejar de hacerlo.

- No me crees. ¿Verdad? Pues esta noche lo creerás. Ahora me voy a comer. ¡Y no pienso dejarte nada!-. Lanzó una carcajada y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad y después de recogerlo todo, se fueron al salón. Una vez allí, Robert miró a Hermione y dijo…

- La policía llamó hace un rato y me dijo que el caso está cerrado. Ahora tienes que decidir qué hacer con tus padres. Si no reclamas sus cuerpos, los echarán a una fosa común y no creo que eso te apetezca.

- No-. Dijo ella-. Quiero enterrarlos juntos.

- Eso les habría encantado. Ah sí, olvidaba contarte que llamó el notario para decir que tiene que leerte el testamento.

- No sabía que hubiese uno.

- Yo sí. Hace un año les comenté a tus padres, que me estaba haciendo viejo y quería dejar todo listo por si me ocurría algo. Entonces ellos me dijeron que también habían pensado en eso y que habían contratado a un notario para dejar todas sus posesiones a tu nombre. Me alegra que lo hicieran. Así no estarás desamparada en el futuro.

- ¿Y cuándo me espera el notario?

- En cuanto le llames para avisar que estás disponible.

Sin añadir más, la castaña se fue a hablar por teléfono. Al regresar, comunicó lo que había acordado con ese hombre.

- Me ha dicho que vaya sola, pero prefiero que me acompañes, Robert. Yo no entiendo nada de estas cosas y me da miedo que me engañen. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí. Estaré contigo hasta que me echen porque la lectura del testamento te la harán en privado.

Una vez allí, Hermione fue conducida a una sala donde la hicieron firmar papeles varios para verificar su identidad. Después, el notario dijo que iba a leer el testamento por lo que tanto Harry como Robert, la dejaron sola.

- Comencemos-. Dijo el hombre abriendo el papel y carraspeando un poco para aclararse la garganta-. Nosotros, Charles y Linda Granger, padres biológicos de nuestra única hija Hermione Jane Granger, acordamos dejar todas nuestras pertenencias y posesiones, a su nombre. Tanto en lo que respecta a nuestras dos viviendas como a todo lo que contienen. Además, podrá disponer de nuestros ahorros que se encuentran en una cuenta del banco próximo a nuestra casa. Ella sabe cuál es. Junto a este documento, adjuntamos una carta que sólo podrá ser abierta por nuestra hija y que deberá ser leída en presencia del notario para que tanto él como ella, escuchen nuestros últimos deseos.

Tras coger la carta, Hermione comenzó a leer.

- Querida Hermione, si estás leyendo esto será porque hayamos muerto. Sabemos que estarás triste, pero debes animarte y seguir con tu vida. Recuerda que tanto tu madre como yo mismo, te queremos infinitamente y estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Eres una buena hija y una persona maravillosa. Escucha cariño: a tu madre y a mí nos gustaría ser enterrados juntos pero como somos conscientes que eso es muy caro, preferimos que nos incineres y eches nuestras cenizas al lago que está frente a nuestra casa de verano en Lake District. Ya sabes que tanto a tu madre como a mí, nos encanta ese lugar. Y aunque no te lo haya dicho hasta ahora…fue en el lago donde le pedí matrimonio.

Por otra parte, quiero decirte que cuando acudas al banco, preguntes por el señor Jenkins. Él te dará los detalles de la cuenta donde están nuestros ahorros. No te preocupes si por lo que sea se te olvida el apellido, en cuanto entres él te reconocerá, porque tiene una foto que nosotros le dimos. Así como instrucciones concretas que sólo te diría a ti. Ahora le dejo paso a tu madre, que está deseando escribirte más de un algo.

¡Hola cariño, soy mamá! Ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo, que eres la hija perfecta y que no hay nadie como tú en todo el mundo. Voy a pedirte un favor: no te deprimas, no sufras. Sé que nos echarás de menos, igual que nosotros a ti. Y aunque sea natural que al principio llores…No quiero que la tristeza te dure eternamente. Debes vivir, Hermione. Y ser todo lo feliz que puedas. Ya sé que no siempre es fácil y que la vida a veces es cruel. Pero vivir es el mayor privilegio. Así que vive, cariño, hazlo por mí.

Y por mí-. Decía la letra de su padre-. Lo único que siempre hemos deseado tu madre y yo, es que seas feliz, Hermione. Aunque sé de sobras que tú fuiste igual de feliz con nosotros, que nosotros contigo. ¡Ah, olvidé decir, que quiero que te enamores, te cases y nos hagas abuelos! Porque tanto a tu madre como a mí, nos hará muy feliz que tengas una o varias criaturitas que se parezcan a ti. Y…creo que ya está. Por lo tanto…lo dejamos aquí.

PD: Te queremos hija, te queremos te queremos y te queremos. Todo lo que eres y todo lo que forma parte de ti, lo adoramos. No olvides nunca que siempre estaremos contigo. Aunque no puedas vernos, estaremos ahí. Atentamente: Mamá y Papá.

Al terminar, Hermione devolvió la carta y sacó un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas que ya caían de sus ojos marrones. Tras escuchar un nuevo carraspeo, supo que el notario le hablaría.

- Ha quedado claro que sus padres la querían muchísimo. Para dar este asunto por terminado, debo entregarle la carta que ya ha leído y también una llave que no sé qué abrirá pero que se encontraba dentro del sobre que contenía la carta.

- Gracias señor. ¿Necesita algo más de mí?

El notario negó y Hermione abandonó la habitación tras pagar sus servicios.

* * *

- ¿Cogemos un taxi?- preguntó Robert al salir de la notaría.

- Prefiero caminar-. Respondió Hermione.

- Te acompañaremos. ¿Qué tal ha ido?- volvió a preguntar el médico.

- Bien. Es un paseo largo, Robert. A lo mejor os cansáis. Creo que lo mejor será que Harry y tú volváis en taxi. Quiero estar sola un rato.

- Como quieras-. Dijo el hombre amablemente-. Mientras llegas, prepararemos la cena. ¿Qué te apetece?

- Nada en especial, hagáis lo que hagáis pienso comérmelo.

- Entonces haremos tu plato favorito-. Dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es?-. Preguntó Harry mirando a Robert. El hombre se rió por lo bajo-. Vaya…- dijo mirando a la castaña con picardía-. Si Harry es tu mejor amigo…Debería conocer tus gustos tanto como a ti misma. ¿Cómo es posible entonces que no sepa cuál es tu plato favorito, Hermione?

- Nunca me lo ha preguntado.

- ¿Cuál es el plato favorito de Harry?

- Para desayunar, las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada acompañadas de un vaso de zumo. Para almorzar, le encanta la pasta y el pollo asado con o sin guarnición de por medio y si no recuerdo mal, su cena preferida es la crema de calabaza. Si hablamos de frutas, el plátano y la manzana es lo que más suele comer y respecto a los postres…Le gusta cualquiera que tenga chocolate así como los helados, los bizcochos, los pastelitos de cualquier tipo siempre y cuando no tengan licor dentro y…ah sí, le pierden los after eights. Esos bombones de chocolate negro rellenos de menta que siempre me regalaban mis padres por Navidad y que luego me llevaba al colegio porque sabía que a Harry le encantaban.

- Guau…- dijo Robert con asombro mirando a Harry-. Sí que te conoce bien.

- Soy una persona observadora-. Dijo Hermione con naturalidad-. Harry sólo se fija en las cosas que le interesan. Y no tienen que ver con mis gustos culinarios.

- Harry…- dijo el médico mirando al moreno-. Volvamos a casa de Hermione en taxi-. Entonces bajó la voz y añadió…- tengo que ponerte al día.

- ¿Sobre qué?-. Dijo el Gryffindor también flojito.

- Todo lo que debes saber sobre Hermione si quieres estar a la altura de lo que ella ya sabe de ti.

- No creo que sea necesario, Robert.

- Oh, sí que lo es. El simple hecho de que ella conozca tan bien tus gustos, demuestra que te presta más atención que la que tú puedas darle. Y eso, demuestra también que ella está muy pendiente de ti.

- Sé que siempre está pendiente de mí. Lleva siete años de mi vida demostrándomelo.

- Seguiremos hablando en el vehículo-. Entonces se acercó a Hermione, le dio un beso en la frente y con voz cariñosa le dijo…- Te esperamos en tu casa. No tengas prisa en volver. Camina lo que necesites. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí Robert. Gracias.

Sin más que añadir, el médico se giró hacia Harry y juntos se alejaron para pedir el transporte mientras que Hermione, comenzaba con su paseo.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Hermione llegó a casa. Las luces del salón y la cocina estaban encendidas y ella se moría de hambre.

Tras abrir la puerta gritó…"¡He llegado!" y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¡Qué bien huele!-. Dijo con expresión animada.

- Hemos hecho verduras a la parrilla y pastel de limón-. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mi cena favorita!-. Añadió ella con asombro.

- Me lo dijo él-. Dijo Harry señalando a Robert. El médico se rió por lo bajo.

- Las damas primero-. Pronunció Robert apartándole la silla a Hermione para que se sentara.

- Gracias-. Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Entonces tomó asiento.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y en un ambiente agradable donde los tres charlaron de cosas divertidas. Al terminar, recogieron todo y se fueron al salón a ver un rato la tele. Robert fue el primero en levantarse y decir…

- Buenas noches.- pero en lugar de subir las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, se fue a la entrada.

- ¿No te quedas a dormir?-. Preguntó Hermione siguiéndole hasta la puerta.

- Esta noche no. Mary está enferma.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Tiene fiebre. Volveré en cuanto me sea posible.

- No te preocupes, Robert. Tu esposa es lo primero. Dale un beso de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana. Gracias por todo.

- De nada cariño.

Sin más, el hombre se marchó y Hermione volvió al salón. Media hora después, Harry se levantó del sofá y le dio las buenas noches. Hermione le vio subir las escaleras y se preguntó si realmente dormiría en la invitación de invitados en lugar de con ella. Cuando ella misma subió, una hora después, entró en su dormitorio y vio que él no estaba allí. Entonces fue a la habitación de sus padres y comprobó que estaba vacía. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de invitados, la abrió con suavidad y sin encender la luz, se aproximó a la cama. Escuchó la respiración de Harry y supo que había cumplido su palabra.

Saliendo de la estancia en silencio, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Pero nada más tumbarse en la cama, se sintió incómoda. Entonces volvió a salir y entró en la habitación de sus padres.

Al meterse en la cama matrimonial, cerró los ojos y de inmediato, cayó dormida.

Hermione volvió a ver el mismo prado de su pesadilla. Y de nuevo escuchó la voz de sus padres llamándola. Ella corrió hacia donde sonaban las voces y cuando llegó al árbol, le sucedió lo mismo que en el otro sueño: La silueta del asesino apareció y ella volvió a quedarse inmóvil hasta el instante en que él la derribó y se le tumbó encima.

El hombre la amenazó, Hermione forcejeó, intentando apartarle. Pero él era mucho más fuerte. Y mientras la tocaba, ella lloró. Y en su mente, volvió a pedir ayuda a sus padres. Entonces ocurrió algo, la voz de Harry sonó dentro de la cabeza de ella diciéndole…

"No tengas miedo…Puedes con él. Sólo tienes que creerlo. Tú siempre has sido valiente y fuerte, Hermione. Lucha, no te dejes vencer. Él está muerto, no puede hacerte daño."

"Sí que puede"-. Dijo ella en su cabeza-. "Estará muerto para ti, para mí está muy vivo."

"Hazle frente y gánale, Hermione. Yo sé que puedes. Confía en ti. Yo siempre he confiado en ti."

"Y yo en ti, Harry."

"¡A por él!"

Y cuando Hermione escuchó ese grito de ánimo, sintió que se llenaba de valor y rodó, dejando al malo debajo.

- ¡No me harás daño!-. Pronunció furiosa con el pelo flotante, las uñas largas y los ojos amarillos-. ¡Esta vez no!-. Rugió-. ¡Mataste a mis padres, quisiste violarme. Puede que en vida me dieras un miedo terrible pero sé que estás muerto. Porque Harry te mató y yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Voy a matarte…Por segunda vez para ti y espero que ésta sea la definitiva. Porque cada vez que vengas para atormentarme, volveré a matarte. Una y mil veces!

Ella le sujetó la cara y se atrevió a morderle aunque no tuviese colmillos como los vampiros. El asesino aulló de dolor, ella continuó su ataque. Arañó, le tiró del pelo y también le pegó todo lo que pudo ahora que estaba encima de él.

"Véncele Hermione."- dijo de nuevo la voz de Harry-. "Acaba con él y desaparecerá para siempre."

Lanzando un potente gruñido, ella obedeció. Cortando el cuello de ese hombre con una de las uñas de Lipan que ella tenía.

Cuando el asesino dejó de moverse y respirar, Hermione supo que estaba muerto. Entonces rodó otra vez, dejándose caer en la hierba mientras respiraba a velocidad, presa de la adrenalina que sentía.

- Lo conseguí…- dijo derramando lágrimas de alegría-. ¡Lo conseguí Harry!- pronunció mirando al cielo-. ¡Lo he matado, lo he matado! Tú tenías razón… ¡Ya nunca más me hará daño!

Un poco después, miró a donde estaba el psicópata y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había desaparecido.

- ¡Hermione!-. Pronunció la voz de su madre.

- ¡Mamá!-. Dijo ella poniéndose en pie-. ¡Mamá lo he logrado. He matado a ese hombre!

- ¡Mi niña!-. Añadió su progenitora-. ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!

- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí.

- ¡No te veo!

- Espera un poco, cariño.

Hermione obedeció, entonces la vio. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Mi pequeña…- dijo su madre abrazándola fuerte.

- Hola mamaíta-. Añadió Hermione llorando de alegría.

- Parece que hace siglos que no te abrazo.

- Yo también lo echo de menos.

- No más que yo a ti, cariño.

- ¿Dónde está papá?

- Si le llamas seguro que viene.

- ¡Papá!- dijo Hermione separándose y mirando al cielo-. ¡Papá ven!

De repente, una luz brillante aterrizó en el prado y cuando se apagó, lo vio.

- Hola princesa.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó Hermione derramando más lágrimas-. ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!-. Dijo ella abrazándole fuerte-. Te he echado de menos.

- Yo a ti también. Deja que te vea-. Pidió él apartándola-. Vaya…has crecido más desde Navidad.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Y se te ve más adulta. Linda…- dijo mirando a su esposa-. Me parece que ya no queda nada de nuestra pequeña.

- Es normal, Charles. Tiene dieciocho años.

- Menudo tipazo se le ha puesto. Seguro que cuando vuelva al colegio, más de uno le pedirá citas.

- Qué va…- dijo Hermione riéndose un poco-. Harry me dijo que tengo admiradores, pero no me dicen nada por miedo al rechazo. Así que no creo que se me declare ninguno.

- Eso podría cambiar si se lo pusieras fácil-. Añadió su madre con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tengo que dejar de ser yo misma para atraer a los chicos?

- No cariño.- dijo su padre-. Tú tienes que ser tú misma siempre. Pero eres demasiado seria y aunque esa seriedad es buena la mayoría de las veces, hay determinados chicos que se sienten intimidados por ella. Porque te ven inaccesible y eso les echa para atrás a la hora de expresar lo que sienten.

- ¿Y qué debería hacer entonces, sonreír a todo chico que se me acerque y me hable? ¿Flirtear con ellos para que piensen que soy accesible? Eso no va conmigo.

- Ni con nosotros-. Dijo ahora su madre-. Pero tu padre tiene razón. Si quieres echarte novio, debes ponerlo fácil. No se trata de que coquetees con todo hombre que se te ponga por delante sino de que te vean como alguien cercano y con el que se sientan cómodos.

- Ah, creo que ya lo entiendo. ¿Queréis que me convierta en Lavender Brown?- preguntó ella con asombro. Sus padres lanzaron una carcajada.

- ¡No!-. Dijo el señor Granger-. ¡Lo que queremos es que te tomes la vida de otra manera! Harry y tú pasasteis años luchando contra Voldemort. Y entendemos que eso os ha impedido tener una adolescencia normal. ¡Y era lógico. Después de todo una guerra tiene prioridad sobre todo lo demás! Pero ahora que él está muerto, ya no tienes que preocuparte de ese tipo de cosas, Hermione. Siempre has pensado en los demás antes que en ti. Antepusiste tus deseos a los del otro…Y eso se cumplió sobre todo en lo que concernía a Harry. Sabemos perfectamente lo mucho que le has ayudado siempre. Incluso en las cosas de clase o los asuntos amorosos. Pero ya es hora de que pienses en ti, hija. Te toca ser tú la prioridad y encontrar tu propia felicidad.

- Tu padre tiene razón. No digo que te vuelvas una egoísta y no te intereses por nadie. Lo que tu padre y yo intentamos decir…Es que tienes que dejar de ocuparte tanto de los demás y pensar más en lo que quieres para ser feliz.

- Lo que yo más quería siempre lo tuve: a vosotros. Y ahora que os he perdido siento que nada será igual. Por mucho que lo intente nunca podré ser del todo feliz. Vosotros erais lo más importante que tenía en mi vida…Y desde que ese hombre os mató, ya no soy la misma.

- Oh cariño…- dijo su padre abrazándola y dándole un beso en el pelo. Hermione derramó lágrimas-. No llores por favor. Sabemos que estás triste desde que morimos. Pero no digas que nos has perdido, porque no es cierto. Puede que no seamos visibles a ojos de los demás. Pero tú sabes que estamos ahí.

- Recuerda lo que decía mi madre-. Añadió la señora Granger-. Cuando perdemos a nuestros seres queridos…

- La mejor forma de hacer que vivan para siempre es no dejar de quererles nunca.

- Cada vez que piensan en ti…

- Te están devolviendo a la vida.

- Eso es.

- Mamá…

- Qué.

- Papá…

- Dime princesa.

- ¡Os quiero. Os quiero mucho!

- Y nosotros a ti-. Añadió su madre abrazándola también-. Por favor no llores más. Sé que nos echas de menos. Pero recuerda que ahora somos espíritus y los espíritus viven para siempre.

- ¿Y por qué sólo puedo veros cuando estoy dormida o pensando en vosotros?

- Porque ya no somos visibles en el mundo físico.

- Pero en las películas, los fantasmas se aparecen a los vivos.

- Es que tu padre y yo todavía no sabemos cómo se hace.

Hermione se rió un poco. Entonces se separó de sus padres y dijo con una sonrisa…

- ¿Me prometéis que os apareceréis cuando aprendáis a hacerlo?

- Lo prometemos-. Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Y también prometemos que seguiremos protegiéndote aunque tú no puedas vernos cuando estás consciente-. Dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ahora estás dormida, Hermione-. Añadió su madre-. Por eso puedes vernos y tocarnos.

- ¿Puedo preguntaros algo?

- Todo lo que quieras-. Dijo el señor Granger.

- Desde que Harry me mordió, oigo lo que piensa. Pero él no escucha mis pensamientos. Si él y yo tenemos cosas de Lipan…¿Por qué no podemos comunicarnos con la mente si fue él precisamente quien me pasó el Don de la telepatía?

- Porque él no es tan empático como tú, Hermione-. Dijo su madre-. Tú tienes una capacidad de escucha y comprensión hacia los sentimientos de los demás que no posee Harry. No en el mismo grado. Por supuesto que él puede ser comprensivo y atento cuando quiere, pero no muestra por ti la misma atención que tú sí le prestas.

- Yo tengo otra teoría-. Dijo el señor Granger-. Puede que la clave esté, en que él no se lo ha propuesto de verdad. Porque por lo que tú misma nos contaste el año pasado, sabemos que está aprendiendo Oclumancia y eso le posibilita entrar en la mente de los demás. Claro que eso no es lo mismo que la telepatía. La Oclumancia se aprende y la Telepatía no. Se supone que las personas telepáticas nacen con esa habilidad. Igual que los Mediums.

- Yo nunca he creído en los Mediums, papá.

- Ni yo. Pero admito que hay personas con una intuición o sensibilidad más acentuadas que otras y por eso son capaces de percibir cosas que los demás no notan.

- Entonces…- continuó Hermione-. ¿Crees que si Harry quisiera escuchar mis pensamientos…Podría hacerlo?

- Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho…"Querer es poder."

- Pues yo no quiero que escuche todo lo que pienso o siento. A veces tengo pensamientos terribles. Sobre todo cuando estoy furiosa o deprimida.

- Bueno…eso es algo que le ocurre a todo el mundo, hija mía.

- Yo creo que sería chulísimo-. Dijo la señora Granger-. Además de romántico. Eso de que tanto él como tú os pudieseis comunicar con la mente.

- A mí me daría escalofríos-. Dijo Hermione poniendo cara de susto. Sus padres se rieron.

- Si lo dices por las malas experiencias que ha tenido Harry a lo largo de su vida, entiendo que te dé miedo-. Añadió el señor Granger-. Supongo que no sería agradable acceder a los recuerdos traumáticos de tu mejor amigo.

- Pero podría ser bueno-. Dijo la señora Granger-. Después de todo has hecho de psicóloga para Harry más de una vez. Puede que consiguieras curarle los traumas si pudieras conocerlos al verlos en su mente.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre. ¿Nunca has oído eso de que el amor todo lo puede?

- Sí que lo he oído.

- Sería genial que alguien que quisiera realmente a ese chico, fuese capaz de ayudarle a vencer todos los miedos que pueda tener. Y tanto tu madre como yo mismo sabemos que tú siempre le has querido mucho.

- No creo que a Harry le gustase que yo accediera a ese tipo de información. Él es muy reservado para ciertos asuntos, y desde luego no le gusta hablar conmigo de sus malos recuerdos. Cada vez que surge el tema cambia de conversación.

- Tendrás que hacerle entender que reprimir esas cosas le harán más mal que bien, Hermione.

- Pero papá…No quiero invadir su intimidad de esa manera. Aunque curarle los traumas fuese bueno…Él no querrá contármelos. Esa es una puerta enorme que está cerrada para mí y sé que él no quiere abrirla.

- Sí que la abrirá-. Dijo la señora Granger-. Con el tiempo…yo sé que lo hará. Al igual que sé que después de lo del psicópata le has cogido miedo a los hombres…También sé que lo perderás cuando te sientas preparada para superarlo. Y si tú le ganas a eso, Harry encontrará la manera de abrirte esa puerta que tiene cerrada.

- Porque tú eres la persona en quien más confía. Al igual que él es la persona de más confianza para ti-. Dijo el señor Granger.

- Eso es algo que sabemos los dos-. Dijo la señora Granger-. ¿Y sabes por qué, Hermione?

- ¿Por qué, mamá?

- Porque habéis pasado por demasiado juntos, como para no abriros completamente al otro.

- Sigo pensando que siempre habrá cosas que Harry guardará para sí. Al igual que yo tengo cosas que sólo guardo para mí. Ni tan siquiera a vosotros os las cuento.

- Claro…- dijo su padre-. Yo tampoco os cuento todo a mamá y a ti. Pero yo creo lo que ha dicho tu madre y estoy de acuerdo con ella…En eso de que con el tiempo, Harry terminará contándote lo que más le atormenta. Además, cuando las personas liberamos lo que tenemos reprimido, nos sentimos mejor. Y cuando lo hacemos delante de alguien en quien confiamos mucho, nos sienta genial.

- Ahí te doy la razón-. Dijo Hermione-. De todas maneras no pienso presionar a Harry para que me cuente todo lo que le hace infeliz. Tiene derecho a ocultarme lo que quiera.

- Me da la impresión que no entiendes lo que intentamos decirte-. Dijo ahora la señora Granger.

- Sí que lo entiendo, mamá. Lo que no entendéis papá y tú es que hay cosas de la vida de mi mejor amigo, a las que no puedo acceder porque él nunca ha querido contármelas. Y yo respeto eso. Respeto el hecho de que no quiera contármelo todo…Al igual que le respeto a él.

- Más claro imposible-. Dijo el señor Granger.

- De acuerdo entonces-. Añadió la señora Granger-. Respeta a Harry y su intimidad todo lo que quieras o creas oportuno, Hermione. Pero si alguna vez, él decide abrir esa puerta que tiene cerrada…

- Eso no ocurrirá mamá.

- No me interrumpas.

- Perdón.

- Si alguna vez Harry abre la puerta que tiene cerrada…Escúchale y apóyale como lo has hecho siempre.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

- Porque quizás oigas cosas que te espanten o no te gusten y eso podría hacer que le rechazaras o te apartases de él.

- Eso nunca sucederá.

- Si lo que oyes no te gusta, lo rechazarás, Hermione. Es una reacción normal además de humana.

- Bueno sí, cuando escuchamos cosas horribles es normal que nos dé miedo o que nos apartemos pero yo nunca abandonaré a Harry. Eso es algo que tengo claro desde que él me salvó del Troll. Sé que Harry ha pasado por mucho y que no todo ha sido agradable. Pero yo también he vivido situaciones con él, que asustarían a cualquiera. Y nunca se me ha ocurrido darle de lado o dejarle solo. Me da igual lo espantoso que puedan ser sus recuerdos más traumáticos. Por muy horribles que sean, ninguno de ellos producirá que le abandone. Estaré ahí como lo he estado desde que nos hicimos amigos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa princesa?

- ¿Qué papá?

- Estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre. Y espero que Harry también se sienta orgulloso de ser tu amigo. Porque desde luego es admirable lo leal que eres con ese chico.

- Es que le quiero mucho.

- Lo sabemos-. Dijo la señora Granger-. Al igual que lo sabe él.

- Bueno sí…Me he pasado siete años diciéndoselo…- dijo Hermione riéndose un poco-. Lo raro sería que no lo supiera.

- ¿Algo más?-. Preguntó ahora su padre.

- ¿Cómo superaré el miedo que me da intimar con un hombre? Sólo con imaginar que uno quiera desnudarme y tocarme me da un ataque de nervios.

- Linda…- dijo Charles mirando a su esposa-. A esa pregunta es mejor que respondas tú.

- Creo que…- dijo ella mirando a Hermione-. Superar ese miedo será parecido a lo que pasaste con el psicópata. Hasta que no te enfrentes a él y te convenzas de que puedes ganar, seguirás traumatizada. Desde luego ganar a esa mala experiencia te llevará tiempo. Un trauma de ese calibre no se va de la noche a la mañana, pero es verdad que la clave está en ti, Hermione. Debes querer luchar contra él igual que hiciste hasta vencer al psicópata. Si deseas tener una relación normal con un hombre, tienes que aceptar y permitir que él te toque. Porque el contacto físico es algo esencial en cualquier relación amorosa.

- Aún no estoy preparada para tener una, mamá.

- Cuando quieras tenerla, mentalízate de que tienes que perder tu miedo, Hermione. Si no lo pierdes, siempre estarás asustada y eso no será bueno para ti.

- Y si no logro superarlo… ¿Mi pareja ideal sería un hombre que me quisiera sin importarle que no hiciera el amor con él?

- Exactamente. Y no creo que te resulte fácil encontrar alguien así.

- ¿Pero puede existir?

- Como poder…puede. Pero ese tipo de hombres no son los que más abundan.

- Pues eso no me anima.

- Tampoco quiero que te deprima. Durante años, has sido feliz sin tener pareja. Y si por lo que sea no la encuentras no creo que eso te amargue la vida. Tú siempre has sido una mujer fuerte, independiente y autosuficiente y nunca has necesitado una pareja para sentirte completa o realizada.

- Eso es lo que siempre me habéis enseñado. Y os lo agradezco. Agradezco de corazón que me hayáis inculcado la idea de que no necesito tener a alguien a mi lado para ser feliz. Sé que estando a gusto conmigo misma tengo bastante. Y no todo el mundo es así. Muchas personas se apoyan en otras para tener autoestima. Yo no necesito eso. Tengo la autoestima necesaria para creer que puedo salir adelante sin la ayuda de nadie.

Si vosotros no me hubieseis enseñado a creer en mí, probablemente ahora estaría hundida. Reconozco que me duele inmensamente que os hayan matado. Tengo el corazón roto desde que os vi colgados sin vida de una de las vigas del sótano. Pero ahora me siento mejor. Porque sé que estáis conmigo y que me acompañáis aunque no os vea cuando estoy despierta. Además, os siento. Siento vuestra presencia en todo momento. No os preocupéis, seguiré adelante. Y os prometo que seré feliz. Yo…os quiero mucho. Y me siento orgullosa de ser vuestra hija y de que seáis mis padres.

- Oh cariño…- dijo su madre dándole un abrazo fuerte-. Te quiero tanto…

- Mi niña…- dijo su padre dándole un beso en el pelo-. Yo también te quiero.

- Gracias…

- No mi amor…- dijo su madre-. Gracias a ti. Eres todo lo que deseamos en una hija y más aún. Lamento mucho que no podamos abrazarte cuando estás despierta. Sobre todo porque no nos ves, pero recuerda que a pesar de eso, estamos contigo.

- Lo recordaré.

- Ahora despierta-. Dijo su padre dándole un beso en la frente-. Ya ha amanecido. Debes abrir los ojos y continuar con tu vida cumpliendo tu promesa. Sé feliz, Hermione.

- Lo seré, papá, te lo prometo.

* * *

Cuando Harry se levantó, bajo a la cocina. El olor a café recién hecho y pan tostado llenaba la estancia.

- ¡Buenos días!-. Dijo una animada Hermione echando una tostada con mermelada y mantequilla en un plato y sirviéndole zumo de naranja en un vaso-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?-. Preguntó poniéndoselo en la mesa.

- Bien-. Contestó él restregándose los ojos como si no pudiera creérselo-. ¿Y tú?

- Estupendamente-. Añadió su mejor amiga con una sonrisa-. Lo que empezó como una pesadilla terminó con una bonita escena donde pude hablar con mis padres y abrazarles. Así que puedo decir, que tuve un buen sueño.

- ¿De qué iba la pesadilla?-. Preguntó él antes de morder la tostada.

- De lo mismo que la otra vez. El asesino de mis padres volvió a aparecer tirándoseme encima y diciéndome que tenía que dejar hacerme de todo si quería vivir. Al principio estaba aterrada pero entonces oí tu voz diciéndome que tenía que vencerle y eso fue lo que hice.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Lo maté cortándole el cuello con una de mis uñas de Lipan. Entonces él cayó muerto y su cuerpo desapareció. Luego me encontré con mis padres y todo fue bien.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dije cuando te hablé en el sueño?

- Lo mismo que cuando estabas despierto: que tenía que enfrentarme a él y vencerle. Luego gritaste "¡A por él!" y al escuchar aquello, fue cuando le planté cara. Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo. Y por darme el valor suficiente para enfrentarme al psicópata.

- Bueno…- dijo mordiendo el último trozo de tostada-. Ya que quieres agradecerme lo útil que soy…- añadió en tono presuntuoso, Hermione se rió un poco-. ¿Por qué no me preparas otra tostada? Tengo un hambre que me muero. Y por cierto…las tostadas te salen riquísimas. No todo el mundo sabe tostar el pan de molde y dejarlo en su punto.

- Hablas como si fueses un tostador profesional.

- Tanto como eso no…Pero tengo experiencia en el tema. Cuando te tiras todo tu crecimiento siendo el cocinero, criado y limpiador hogareño de tus tíos y primo…Llegas a cogerle el punto a las tostadas y cualquier otra cosa del trabajo doméstico.

- Que aproveche-. Dijo ella poniéndole la tostada en el plato-. Supongo que todo aquello debió ser duro para ti-. Comentó sentándose delante de él-. Pero tiene su parte buena. Apuesto a que eres capaz de llevar una casa sin necesitar la ayuda de nadie.

- Lo soy-. Confirmó Harry mordiendo la tostada-. Y lo que menos me gusta es planchar la ropa-. Añadió tras tragar-. Por mucho que me haya pasado toda mi vida planchando…Todavía no le cojo el truco a las camisas. Con las camisetas no tengo problema pero las camisas de manga larga de mi tío…Eran una auténtica pesadilla. Y si hablamos de sus pantalones…Ni te imaginas.

- Sí que me lo imagino. Planchar un pantalón de tela es difícil. Si no lo haces bien, le salen rayas por toda la pierna.

- Y luego te hacen más de un chichón en la cabeza o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo donde quieran pegarte. ¿Me traes el café por favor?

Ella se levantó y le preparó una taza.

- Aquí tienes-. Dijo poniéndola en la mesa-. Siento mucho que te maltratasen de esa manera-. Añadió sentándose ahora al lado de él.

- Yo no pienso sentirlo nunca más. Cuando acabemos el colegio me iré a vivir a casa de mis padres. Buscaré un trabajo en el mundo mágico y haré mi vida allí. Pienso romper todo contacto con las personas de mi vida muggle. Y eso por supuesto, incluye a mis parientes.

- ¿Y yo qué? Soy muggle al cien por cien.

- Tú no formas parte de mi vida muggle, de la que tengo en el mundo mágico sí.

- Ah…Ya sé a lo que te refieres. No puedo formar parte de tu vida muggle cuando tú y yo no nos hemos relacionado en ese mundo jamás. Bueno ahora sí, con todo el asunto de mis padres. Pero antes no. Y eso es culpa tuya.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si hubieses querido venir a pasar el verano conmigo cada vez que te invité, podrías haber tenido una vida muggle distinta a la que tenías con tus tíos y primo. Pero como no querías venir…

- No es que no quisiera, es que no me dejaban salir de la casa, Hermione.

- Mientes. Con Ron has pasado veranos enteros.

- Porque me escapaba.

- No me lo creo.

- Pues es la verdad. Mis tíos siempre odiaron todo lo relacionado con la magia. Lo consideraban igual de anormal y abominable que a mí. ¿Cambiamos de tema?

- No.

- Pues yo no pienso seguir hablando de esto. ¿De acuerdo?

- No, no estoy de acuerdo. Me gustaría que me contaras las cosas que te han dañado, Harry. Puede que te siente bien hacerlo-. Dijo ella recordando lo que le habían dicho sus padres.

- ¿Para qué, para que puedas decirme algo como "oh cuánto lo siento. Pobrecito, lo que has sufrido. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?" No necesito tu compasión.

- No pretendo darte esa impresión, sólo quiero que te abras a mí. Siempre hemos podido hablar de cualquier cosa.

- De esto no quiero hablar, Hermione. Y no voy a darte más detalles de los que ya has oído. "Puede que no lo soportaras."- pensó él en su mente.

- Sí que lo soportaría-. Dijo ella con la voz.

- Deja de escuchar mi mente.- pronunció molesto.

- ¡No puedo aunque lo intente. No es culpa mía que sea capaz de oír lo que piensas. Y si tanto te molesta, no haberme mordido!

- ¡Si hubiese sido yo mismo jamás me habría atrevido a hincarte el diente. Pero el caso fue que era mi parte Lipan quien te atacó. Y encima no lo recuerdo! ¡Deja ya de sacar el tema, Hermione. Me dijiste que te ataqué, te mordí y me bebí tu sangre. Lo tengo claro en la memoria. No es que me sienta orgulloso de haberte hecho eso, pero ya te pedí perdón en su momento! ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

- No quiero nada de ti, Harry. Lo único que yo he querido siempre, ha sido tu amistad. Y eso lo tengo desde hace siete años. Siento mucho haberte disgustado. Por favor…No te enfades conmigo. Me da un miedo horrible que te transformes ahora. Y sueles cambiar a Lipan cuando estás furioso…

- Furioso no me siento, enfadado sí.

- Pues te está empezando a cambiar el color de los ojos…

- ¿Y cómo son?

- Amarillos.

- A ti también se te ponen así cuando te enfadas mucho.

- Ahora no quiero enfadarme. Y tampoco que lo hagas tú. Por favor…Haz lo posible por no transformarte. No estoy en condiciones de enfrentarme a tu aspecto Lipan.

- ¿Y cuándo lo estarás?

- ¿Perdona?

- Si me transformase aunque no estuvieras delante…Podrías encontrarte conmigo y si eso sucediera… ¿Qué harías, quedarte sin reacción como te sucedió cuando aquel hombre te atacó en el sótano?

- Quizás sí.

- ¿Y si me pusiera a matar gente o incluso a devorarla?

- No digas disparates.

- ¡De disparates nada. Podría ocurrir. Después de todo me estoy convirtiendo en monstruo. Y los monstruos hacen ese tipo de cosas!

- Tú no eres un monstruo, Harry. Sólo un chico que fue arañado en una pierna por uno.

- ¡Pero tengo cosas de ese animal. Me atrae la sangre y soy capaz de atacar a personas. Tú misma lo dijiste!

- No debería haberlo hecho.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No debería haberte contado nada de eso. Ahora ese recuerdo te atormenta y te está afectando. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

- Yo sí que siento haberte mordido. Pero ya no puedo cambiarlo…

- No quiero que lo cambies, Harry. Después de todo tiene su parte buena.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Yo también tengo cosas Lipan. Así que podríamos decir…Que en cierta manera somos iguales.

- Tienes razón-. Dijo sonriendo y sintiéndose aliviado-. Aunque la verdad es que los ojos amarillos, el pelo flotante y las uñas largas no te sientan bien.

- ¿Me estás llamando fea?

- Cuando te salen las cosas Lipan no estás guapa precisamente.

- ¡Como si tú tuvieses buen aspecto siempre! ¿Serás idiota?

- Jooooojojojojojojo.

- ¡No pienso hacerte más tostadas!

- ¡Da igual, se me ha quitado el hambre!-. Él siguió riéndose.

- ¡Subnormal!

- Me encanta cuando te pones así. Estás tan graciosa…

- ¡Imbécil!

- Yo diría que resultas incluso sexy.

- ¡Sigue tocándome las narices y verás lo sexy que te resulto cuando te haga vomitar la tostada del puñetazo que voy a darte!

- ¡Guapa!

- ¡Que te calles!

- ¡Bonita!

- ¡Déjame tranquila!

- ¡Tía buena!

- ¡Ayyy!

- ¡Juajua…Juajuajuajuajuajuajua!

- Grrrrrrrrr

- Ay Hermione…- dijo él limpiándose una lágrima repentina por el ataque de risa que tenía-. Eres única en tu género-. Añadió liberando las últimas carcajadas-. No hay otra como tú en todo el planeta, te lo aseguro.

- ¡Vete a tomar por…! Mejor no lo digo. ¡Pero te vas de todas formas!

Harry lanzó otra carcajada y mientras lo hacía, Hermione salió de la cocina mascullando cosas por lo bajo. Con lo cuál, él se rió más. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse se fue a buscarla.

* * *

La encontró en el salón, sentada en el sofá, leyendo una revista.

- Hola...- dijo él canturreando. Ella pasó otra página-. ¡Hola holaa!-. Intentó de nuevo. Hermione siguió ignorándole. Entonces Harry tuvo una idea: sin hacer un solo ruido, se colocó tras el sofá, se inclinó hacia delante, puso una cara que daba miedo y colocando su rostro delante de la cara de su mejor amiga dijo…- ¡Búú!

- ¡Ahhh!-. Gritó asustada. Él se rió con ganas-. ¡Por Dios eres insufrible!-. Exclamó Hermione soltando la revista y levantándose del sofá.

- ¡Si sólo ha sido un sustillo de nada!-. Dijo Harry muerto de risa-. ¿Pero dónde vas ahora?-. Cuestionó al observarla salir del salón.

- ¡A donde me dé la gana!-. Contestó Hermione llena de rabia-. ¡Y no se te ocurra seguirme!-. Pronunció con el pelo flotante y los ojos amarillos-. ¡Como no me dejes tranquila, te voy a partir la cara!

- Inténtalo-. Pronunció Harry corriendo tras ella y cortándole el paso.

- Apártate-. Dijo Hermione seria.

- No-. Contestó él desafiante.

- Si no te quitas de en medio, te voy a dar un rodillazo en tus partes nobles y eso hará que te caigas de golpe. Porque como se suele decir…"Duele un huevo". Aunque sé de sobras que más bien te duele en los dos.

- Como se te ocurra pegarme, te voy a devolver el golpe. Y luego veremos a quién de los dos le duele más.

- Déjame salir Harry.

- No.

- ¡Que te muevas!

- Muéveme tú si tan fuerte te crees.

- ¡Pero qué pasa contigo!

- Nada.

- ¡A qué viene esta actitud!

- Yo diría que sólo respondo a lo que tú misma has provocado.

- ¡Pero si has sido tú el primero en tocarme las narices. Primero en la cocina y ahora en el pasillo!

- Perdona pero no, la primera persona en tocar las narices fuiste tú, Hermione.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Deja de gritarme o verás una parte de mí que no te va a gustar.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?-. Preguntó parpadeando de asombro.

- Avisando, que es distinto-. Dijo Harry chuleándole claramente.

- ¡No te aguanto!-. Pronunció Hermione dándole un empujón para quitarle de en medio. Harry se tambaleó un poco, luego recuperó el equilibrio y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba a la vista.

- ¡Hermione!-. La llamó gritando-. ¡Será mejor que te escondas bien porque como te encuentre…!

- ¡Ay madre!-. Dijo ella por lo bajo y echando a correr para ocultarse lo antes posible-. "¿Pero qué le ocurre?"- pensó mientras se escondía en el armario de sus padres-. "¿Por qué está tan furioso? No lo entiendo"-. Ella se agachó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Por fortuna, el armario estaba lleno de prendas y eso la tapaba bastante bien.

Hermione se encogió todo lo posible, echándose prendas encima para camuflarse. Ella se sintió igual que ET escondido dentro del armario de los juguetes. Aunque con una diferencia, ET estaba a la vista porque fingía ser un muñeco. Ella no. Sólo estaba escondida porque tenía miedo. Y aquella sensación no le gustaba en absoluto.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, Hermione escuchó cómo la llamaba Harry por distintas partes de la casa. Oyó también cómo la buscaba por toda la planta baja. Después, le escuchó subir corriendo las escaleras y supo que tarde o temprano, la encontraría.

- "¿Qué hago qué hago?"- pensó llena de nervios y temblando de pies a cabeza-. "¿Y qué pasará cuando me encuentre? ¿Me morderá, me matará, me comerá viva? Seguro que se ha transformado. ¡Y seguro que me da más miedo que el psicópata! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Si yo no puedo con él. Cuando es Lipan me supera en fuerza! ¿Cómo salgo de ésta?"

Ella derramó lágrimas en silencio absoluto. Y de repente, se le cortó la respiración cuando escuchó cómo los pasos de Harry entraban en el dormitorio.

Por una rejilla de las puertas del armario, Hermione vio que él no se había transformado. Pero los ojos amarillos estaban ahí y eso no la tranquilizaba.

Harry registró la habitación matrimonial. Miró incluso debajo de la cama. Y cuando él caminó en dirección a la salida, se dio la vuelta y se quedó contemplando el armario.

Hermione sabía que la encontraría. Unas prendas caídas no formaban un bulto y el cuerpo tapado de ella sí.

- Hermione…- dijo él canturreando al abrir las puertas del armario-. ¿Estás aquí?-. Añadió apartando las prendas que estaban colgadas-. Al parecer no-. Pronunció decepcionado.

Ella se sintió aliviada pero al oír cómo Harry pensaba…

- "¿Ropa caída en una esquina? Qué raro. Si yo ordené el armario y no dejé nada tirado."

Sintió que se le helaba la sangre, porque ya no había manera de ocultarse. Harry apartaría las prendas y la descubriría y entonces…

- "Por favor que no me haga daño, por favor no…"- pidió ella en su cabeza mientras lloraba sin hacer ruido.

Harry se agachó delante de las prendas, lanzó dos o tres tras su espalda y al ver un poco de pelo castaño…Sonrió y la agarró de la cintura.

- ¡Te pillé!-. Dijo triunfante. La reacción de Hermione fue gritar, empujarle y salir corriendo-. Maldición…- dijo Harry en el suelo y poniéndose en pie-. ¡Hermione!- gritó de nuevo al salir de la habitación-. ¡Da igual lo mucho que te escondas. Volveré a encontrarte. Tu casa no es Hogwarts. Aquí no existen pasadizos secretos!

- "Ya lo sé"-. Pensó ella en su cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad-. "Por eso mismo no voy a esconderme. Lo que pienso hacer es marcharme de casa. Puede que vuelva dentro de un rato. A lo mejor te has calmado."

Al escuchar los zapatos de ella bajar corriendo las escaleras, Harry corrió también hacia allí, pero al llegar, la vio a punto de alcanzar la entrada.

- "¡No te escaparás!"- dijo él en su mente.

En sólo segundos, Hermione abrió la puerta, escuchó el sonido que hizo Harry al saltar desde las escaleras al suelo y vio con total claridad cómo aterrizaba él delante de sus ojos marrones.

- Ya no podrás escapar-. Dijo poniéndose en pie. Hermione no fue capaz de articular palabra, de la impresión que acababa de llevarse tras visionar cómo había saltado por encima de ella para cortarle el paso-. ¿A dónde ibas, mmm?-. Preguntó Harry aún con los ojos amarillos pero sin amenaza en la voz.

- A…Afuera-. Logró balbucear ella con claro nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué, se ha escapado Crookshanks?-. Preguntó él dando un paso hacia Hermione. Ella dio otro hacia atrás.

- Só…Sólo quería…tomar el aire.

- Eso es mentira-. Él dio otro paso hacia ella. Hermione se quedó quieta-. Estabas huyendo. ¿Verdad?-. Hermione tragó saliva-. Huías de mí. ¿Es que te doy miedo?

- Ssí-. Reconoció su mejor amiga a sólo dos pasos de él.

- ¿Por qué?-. Dijo Harry dando otro paso hacia ella-. ¿Es que acaso crees…que te haría daño?

- Ya me lo hiciste una vez-. Contestó Hermione aún sin lograr tranquilizarse.

- Y ahora…- dijo él dando el último paso que le quedaba para alcanzarla-. ¿También crees que te lo haré?

Hermione asintió.

- Pues estás equivocada-. Dijo Harry agarrándola y tirando de ella. Entonces la encerró en un fuerte abrazo. Hermione tembló-. Cómo puedes creer que te haría daño-. Dijo al oído más cercano de ella-. Mientras sea yo mismo, jamás te lo haré.

- A…Ahora no e…no eres tú mismo Harry. Titie…Tienes los ojos amarillos.

- Pero no estoy furioso.

- Enfadado sí…

- No me gustó que me empujaras, ni que salieras corriendo. Ni tampoco que te escondieras de mí.

- Te…Tenía miedo.

- ¿Por qué? Sólo estaba jugando.

- Yo no…no me llevé esa impresión.

- Lo siento. Siento mucho haberte asustado. Por favor…deja de temblar.

- Es que…

- Tranquilízate…- dijo con voz suave-. No voy a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo.

- Deja… que me mueva. Quiero mirarte a los ojos.

- ¿Para qué?

- Necesito verlos.

Harry se apartó de ella dando dos pasos atrás. Hermione le miró y vio que el amarillo estaba desapareciendo.

- ¿Todo bien?-. Preguntó él con curiosidad. El último rastro de amarillo se fue y el esmeralda que había heredado él de su madre, ocupó su lugar.

- ¡Ahora sí!-. Dijo Hermione sonriente y abrazándose a él-. Vuelves a ser tú…- pronunció mirándole a los ojos-. Y cuando eres tú mismo no me das ningún miedo.

- A mí tampoco me lo das.

- ¿Ni si quiera cuando me ves con las cosas de Lipan?

- Reconozco que impresionas. Pero no creo que me quites el sueño. He visto cosas muchísimo peores.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- A mi tío Vernon en calzoncillos, entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Hermione se rió con ganas, él la miró encantado de verla animada.

- A veces tienes unos golpes buenísimos-. Dijo ella cuando dejó de reírse-. Y el de antes ha sido genial.

- Pues era verídico.

- No lo dudo.

- Oye Hermione…

- ¿Qué Harry?

- Gracias por el abrazo.

- De nada.

- ¿Puedo devolvértelo? Como dijiste que ya no íbamos a intimar más…No sé si puedo abrazarte. Los abrazos también pueden considerarse íntimos.

- Según en qué circunstancia.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- No pienso ponerte ninguno, tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

- Aguafiestas…

Hermione rió por lo bajo.

- Venga Harry, abrázame si quieres.

- ¡Claro que quiero porque voy a darte un abrazo tía Petunia!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Ya verás!-. Dijo riéndose. De repente cruzó las manos en la espalda de Hermione y tiró de ella hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. No contento con eso, empezó a apretarla mientras decía imitando la voz de la mujer…- ¡Pero qué cosita más linda!- y le daba besitos en la parte superior de la cabeza haciendo ruidos exagerados en cada beso.

Hermione se partió de risa aunque una parte de ella se sentía agobiada porque Harry cada vez la apretaba más. Era como si la estuviera estrujando.

- ¡Bonita!-. Dijo dándole otro beso sonoro-. ¡Eres la cosita bonita de mamá! ¿A que sí?

- Juajua…¡Juajuajuajuajua! ¡Ya basta por favor. Me vas a romper!

- Eso mismo pensaba yo cuando veía a mi tía hacerlo con Dudley-. Dijo Harry apartándose de ella-. Aunque claro, contando con lo gordo que estaba mi primo, dudo mucho que su madre pudiera partirlo por mucho que lo estrujara. ¡Le faltaban manos para abarcar a su hijo!

Hermione se rió más aún. Cuando logró calmarse, se acercó hasta Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo…

- Gracias.

- De nada-. Dijo él sonriendo-. Perdona por haberte asustado. Siento haberte dado miedo y que por eso te escondieras en el armario.

- Ya está olvidado. Perdona tú el haberte empujado. Aunque te lo merecías.

- Sí, me puse algo chulo contigo.

- Detesto que los chicos hagan eso.

- Acabo de enterarme.

- ¿Te apetece hacer algo fuera de casa?

- Ahora mismo no. Estoy cansado con tanta carrerita como me di para encontrarte.

Hermione se rió un poco.

- La verdad es que yo también estoy cansada.

- ¿Y a ti qué te apetece?

- Leer.

- Qué novedad-. Dijo Harry rodando los ojos. Hermione volvió a reírse-. Ah, olvidé decirte que el otro día escribí a McGonagall y la puse al día de todo lo de tus padres. La dire me respondió que le alegraba saber que todo iba bien y que esperaba que volviésemos pronto al colegio. Aunque al paso que vamos, terminará el curso y no podremos graduarnos y a ti te dará un infarto del disgusto.

- No creo que eso suceda. Aprecio demasiado mi vida como para querer que me dé un infarto. Aunque entiendo por qué lo dices. La verdad es que todo esto se está alargando mucho. Pero no creo que termine junio sin que volvamos al colegio. Estamos en la segunda semana de mayo, Harry, aún nos queda todo junio para graduarnos. Estamos a tiempo, no te preocupes.

- Si yo no me preocupo. La maniática de los estudios siempre has sido tú.

- Porque me importa mi formación. Un buen expediente académico te abre las puertas de cualquier carrera.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Has pensado ya lo que estudiarás cuando terminemos Hogwarts o piensas trabajar sin hacer estudios superiores?

- Antes quería ser Auror, pero ya que Voldemort está muerto y los Mortífagos que sobrevivieron están en Azkaban…No creo que queden muchos delincuentes peligrosos en el mundo mágico. Así que…No, no he pensado a lo que me dedicaré. Lo mismo me hago jugador profesional de Quidditch. Tengo varias ofertas…- dijo haciéndose el interesante.

- Seguro que sí-. Añadió ella siguiéndole la corriente-. Ginny también quiere dedicarse al Quidditch profesional. Una vez me dijo que le encantaría ser de las Arpías. Es su equipo favorito.

- Algo me dice que entrará sin problemas.

- Noto el doble sentido en esa frase y la verdad es…que te doy la razón. Es bastante arpía cuando quiere.

- Aunque esté buenísima.

- Sí, hay que reconocerlo. Es guapa, atractiva y sabe perfectamente cómo atraer la atención de cualquier chico.

- No creo que eso le sirva de mucho, cuando vean lo bicho que puede llegar a ser, seguro que le pierden el interés.

- Pues tú no se lo perdiste hasta que te llamó horripilante.

- Porque antes de ese momento, no me sentí despreciado por ella. Me voy a ver la tele.

- Pues yo iré a la cocina. Quiero aprender una receta nueva.

- ¿De qué?

- Un postre que hacía mi madre y que a mí me encanta.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Crocanti de chocolate.

- Sé hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

- ¡Sí!-. Dijo dando dos palmaditas de contento-. ¿Es difícil?

- Para ti no.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza.

- De nada.

Una vez en la cocina y preparado los ingredientes, Harry y Hermione se pusieron los delantales y comenzaron a elaborar el postre.

- Primero…- dijo él- lávate las manos.

- Las tengo limpias.

- ¿A ver?- cuestionó Harry como si las examinara concienzudamente, Hermione se rió un poco-. Limpísimas-. Dijo él soltándole las manos-. Entonces empezamos. Lo primero que tienes que hacer, es batir los huevos y luego echarles una cucharita de vainilla líquida.

- Vainilla líquida no tengo. ¿Sirve en rama?

- Sí aunque la líquida tiene más sabor. Tendrás que rallarla para que quede lo más fina posible.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué más?-. Cuestionó ella cuando hubo terminado.

- Tienes que triturar las almendras fritas para que queden pequeñitas. Como las que te ponen en las bolas de helado.

- Comprendido.

Hermione sacó la batidora de varilla eléctrica y un poco después, ya tenía las almendras listas.

- ¿Ahora qué, Harry?

- Haré el chocolate. Tú ve haciendo lo que sigue. Está todo explicado en la página 15.

Hermione agarró el libro de postres, buscó la página y leyó lo que aún quedaba por hacer.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo sola?-. Preguntó Harry dándole vueltas al chocolate para evitar los grumos.

- Sí, no es complicado.

Un rato después, Hermione había terminado. Harry metió la cuchara de madera en el chocolate, sacó un poco, sopló y se lo dio a probar.

- Buenísimo-. Dijo ella chupando la cuchara. Él se rió.

- Tendré que coger otra.

- No habérmela dado.

- Glotona…

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, luego lavó la cuchara.

- Necesito un molde redondo.

- Toma-. Dijo ella tras sacarlo de un armario-. ¿Algo más Harry?

- Tenemos que echar el relleno en el molde, cubrirlo de chocolate, adornarlo con las almendras y luego congelarlo todo.

- Sujeta tú el cazo del chocolate y yo haré el resto.

Hermione hizo todo perfectamente, a Harry no le extrañó. Después, ella echó el chocolate que había sobrado en un vasito, le puso leche, lo movió con una cuchara y se lo bebió.

- Acabo de descubrir que te encanta el chocolate-. Dijo él sonriendo.

- Y sólo has tardado siete años en fijarte…- dijo Hermione sonriendo también-. Me pregunto cuánto tardarás en observar el resto de cosas que me gustan. Puede que cuando seamos ancianos termines de aprenderlas.

- Oye no exageres tanto. Reconozco que no siempre me fijo en tus cosas, pero ya sé mucho de lo que te gusta.

- Ponme un ejemplo.

- La lectura.

- Eso lo saben hasta en Hogwarts. Otro.

- Lo perfeccionista que eres en todo lo que haces.

- Ron se dio cuenta cuando aprendimos a hacer el Wingardium Leviosa en primer curso.

- También te gusta tener el control de todo y te pones nerviosa cuando algo no sale como esperabas.

- Eso va con mi personalidad, no con lo que me gusta.

- Te gusta dar órdenes a todo el mundo, sobre todo a mí.

- Porque sé que me harás caso aunque al principio parezca que no.

- También te gustan los gatos, por algo te compraste a Crookshanks.

- Te voy a dar el premio a la elocuencia.

- Anda y vete a tomar viento.

- No lo estás haciendo bien, Harry.

- No todos somos tan perfectos y observadores como tú, Hermione.

- ¿Ya te has mosqueado? Últimamente estás de lo más irascible. ¿Eh?

- Qué puedo decir…Tengo un monstruo dentro. En algo se tiene que notar. ¿No?

- Lo del Lipan no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y tú lo sabes de sobras. La única realidad es, que Robert tenía razón. Yo te presto muchísima más atención que la que tú me prestas a mí.

- ¿Y ahora lo descubres?

- Harry…No me toques las narices. ¿Quieres? No tengo ganas de discutir.

- ¡Si no estoy discutiendo!

- Intentas provocarlo y no pienso seguirte el juego.

- Me voy a ver la tele.

- Pues bueno.

- Ahí te quedas, señorita mosqueona.

- ¡Y encima me deja como si yo fuese la mala!-. Dijo Hermione cuando se quedó sola en la cocina-. ¡Hombres!-. Dijo con fastidio-. ¡Deberían venir con libro de instrucciones!-. Exclamó frustrada. Entonces decidió pensar en otra cosa y se puso a limpiar lo que habían ensuciado.

Cuando Hermione terminó de recoger la cocina, se fue al salón y vio a Harry sentado en el sofá viendo el canal deportivo. Ella decidió estar sola un rato. Entonces subió las escaleras y entró en su dormitorio.

Tras pasar una hora escribiendo en su diario, lo cerró con llave y lo metió en un cajón de su mesita de noche. A continuación se acercó a la librería pero no fue capaz de escoger nada.

- Tendré que comprarme libros nuevos-. Dijo sentándose en su cama-. Los de allí los tengo muy vistos. ¿Y ahora qué? Me muero de aburrimiento.

Toc toc…se escuchó en su puerta.

- ¿Hermione?-. Preguntó Harry al otro lado-. ¿Puedo pasar?-. Ella le abrió.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, es que estaba aburrido.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo, Harry?

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Al banco. Acabo de acordarme que mis padres me dijeron en su testamento, que debía ir al banco que está cerca de casa y preguntar por el Señor Jenkins. Por lo visto ese hombre tiene algo para mí.

- ¿Y no sería mejor que fueses sola?

- Sí pero prefiero que me acompañes.

- ¿Te da miedo ir al banco?

- Claro que no. Pero a ti no te gusta estar solo y si no me acompañas solo es como te quedarás. Ahora que, si te da igual, me marcho sin ti y tan contentos.

- Te acompaño. No vaya a ser que te pierdas por el camino…

- Serás…

- ¡Venga vamos!-. Dijo él riéndose.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto sacarme de quicio?

- Porque es divertido. Antes no sabía que podía hacerlo. Pero en lo que llevamos de mañana, me has dado varias muestras de ello. Y enfurruñada sin tus cosas de Lipan estás muy graciosa.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste.

Sin más que añadir, salieron de la casa.

Cuando Hermione entró en el banco y preguntó por el Señor Jenkins, le indicaron dónde estaba su mesa y antes de llegar a ella, el hombre se le acercó.

- Buenos días, señorita Granger-. Dijo amablemente-. Soy Gregory Jenkins, el encargado de la cuenta de sus padres y también el que le mostrará su caja de seguridad.

- ¿Mis padres tienen una caja de seguridad?

- En efecto. La contrataron hace un año. Justo después de hacer su testamento. Ellos me contaron que le dejarían una llave junto a la carta del testamento.

- La tengo en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

- ¿Podría enseñármela, por favor?

- Aquí tiene.

- Sí, es la que abre la caja de seguridad. Pero antes de bajar al sótano donde están las cajas, tiene usted que firmar unos documentos acreditando su identidad.

- Por supuesto.

- Por favor, acompáñeme.

- Sí señor.

Tras terminar con todo lo que el hombre le pidió, ella y él se levantaron y tomaron el ascensor. Una vez en la planta baja, el señor Jenkins se acercó a una verja, metió un código y la puerta se abrió.

- La acompañaré hasta la caja. Luego cerraré la puerta unos minutos y esperaré fuera para que usted pueda ver en total privacidad, su contenido. Si quiere vaciarla, está en su derecho.

- Gracias por la información, señor Jenkins.

- De nada. Tiene diez minutos-. Dijo el hombre ya frente a la puerta-. Luego abriré y si no quiere que vea lo que esté haciendo, le aconsejo que cierre la caja antes de que se cumpla el tiempo.

- Así lo haré.

Una vez sola, Hermione metió la llave y extrajo la caja. Ella la apoyó en una mesa y la abrió. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio su contenido: Fotos de sus padres con ella recién nacida en la habitación del hospital, joyas de su madre, los objetos favoritos de su padre, un álbum de fotos que ella jamás había visto antes y que tenía fotos de sus abuelos paternos y maternos, así como una bolsa con toda su ropita de bebé que estaba cuidadosamente doblada. También encontró un sobre algo abultado y cuando lo abrió, dejó caer su contenido en la mesa y pudo ver un collar de oro con un guardapelo. Hermione lo abrió y vio las fotos de sus padres de adolescentes.

Ella sabía que el guardapelo era el que siempre le había visto a su madre. Emocionada, dejó caer una lágrima y siguió mirando el resto de cosas. Lo último que encontró fue un cheque firmado por su padre por valor de dos millones de libras. Hermione tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa para no caerse de culo al suelo. ¡De repente era rica! ¿Pero cómo era posible si sus padres nunca fueron ostentosos ni personas amantes del lujo?

"Eran dentistas."- pensó ella en su mente-. "Y los dentistas siempre ganan mucho dinero. Aunque algo me dice que los dos millones no son de sus ganancias sino de lo que han ido ahorrando a lo largo de los años."

- ¿Señorita Granger?-. Preguntó el señor Jenkins abriendo un poquito la puerta pero sin asomar la cara-. Le queda un minuto.

- Gracias señor. Voy a vaciar la caja. ¿Tendría usted una bolsa?

- En seguida se la traigo.

Un poco después, el hombre volvió y entró en la habitación de las cajas. Hermione había ocultado las cosas poniendo el abrigo encima. Ella le dio la caja vacía al señor Jenkins y él le dio la espalda para que pudiese guardar sus pertenencias en la bolsa con total privacidad.

- De todo lo que he encontrado, sólo le diré una cosa, señor Jenkins. Hay un cheque firmado por mi padre, por valor de dos millones de libras. Ahora mismo no necesito cobrarlo, pero si algún día quisiera disponer de ese dinero… ¿Existe alguna condición especial o requisito que yo deba cumplir?

- Ser mayor de edad. Y por los datos que he visto antes de usted, ya lo es.

- Sí señor.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta, señorita Granger?

- No.

- ¿Ha terminado ya de guardar sus cosas?

- Sí.

- Entonces podemos irnos.

- Espere. Necesito que vuelva a dejarme sola. Quiero dejar algo en la caja.

- Por supuesto.

Hermione volvió a guardar el cheque millonario, cerró la caja y esperó a que el señor Jenkins abriese la puerta.

- Señor Jenkins…- dijo ella ya dentro del ascensor-. ¿Qué ocurriría si de repente robasen el banco y vaciasen las cajas de seguridad?

- Esperemos que eso no suceda.

- Pero si ocurriese...

- El banco tendría que conseguir todo lo robado y devolvérselo a sus clientes. Claro que eso no se logra siempre. Porque hay veces que en las cajas de seguridad hay objetos personales que son antiguos y no se pueden reponer. Sobre todo si los objetos son centenarios o artesanales. No siempre se encuentran personas que sepan hacer duplicados. Y si eran objetos de diseño exclusivo desde luego es imposible.

- Entiendo señor. Si yo por ejemplo dejase un collar en la caja de seguridad… ¿Usted tendría que buscarme otro igual?

- Sí señorita o encargar un duplicado del mismo.

- ¿Y si fuese un cheque?

- Le daríamos otro. El contenido de las cajas es privado, pero el banco sabe lo que hay en cada una de ellas. Tenemos que tener un inventario de todas las cajas de seguridad. Es una norma del banco.

- Eso me da tranquilidad.

- Bueno ya hemos llegado-. Dijo el señor Jenkins metiendo la llave para abrir el ascensor-. Mi labor con usted ha terminado pero si alguna vez vuelve a necesitar mis servicios, estoy a su entera disposición, señorita Granger.

- Muchas gracias, señor Jenkins. Ha sido usted muy amable.

- Igualmente. Que pase un buen día.

- Lo mismo le deseo, señor.

* * *

- ¿Todo bien?-. Preguntó Harry cuando ella volvió a la zona normal del banco.

- Genial. ¿Volvemos a casa?

Ellos volvieron al hogar Granger dando un paseo. Nada más entrar, ella se fue al teléfono y llamó a Robert.

- ¿Cómo está Mary?-. Fue lo primero que preguntó Hermione cuando le saludó.

- Peor-. Dijo su médico de toda la vida-. La fiebre no le baja, estoy preocupado. Voy a llevarla al hospital.

- Te veré allí.

- No cariño-. Dijo el hombre con voz afectada-. Te lo agradezco, pero quiero estar solo con mi esposa. Si ocurre lo peor, prefiero llorar solo que acompañado.

- Pero Robert, quiero a Mary tanto como a ti. Por favor, déjame acompañarte.

- Esta vez no, Hermione-. Sin más el hombre colgó el teléfono y ella derramó lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Harry al entrar en el salón y ver cómo el cuerpo de su mejor amiga temblaba junto al teléfono.

- Nada-. Dijo Hermione intentando calmarse.

- Estás llorando a mares y todo tu cuerpo tiembla. Eso sólo te pasa cuando sufres mucho-. Dijo Harry delante de ella.

- La esposa de Robert está enferma. Tiene mucha fiebre y no le baja. Robert la va a llevar al hospital y no me deja acompañarle. Dice que si Mary muere prefiere llorar solo que acompañado. ¡Pero yo quiero estar allí, Harry. Ese matrimonio siempre ha estado conmigo y mis padres. Me conocen desde que nací. Me han acompañado toda mi vida y ahora ella está mal y Robert no me deja verla y es injusto!

- Entiendo que te afecte, pero también entiendo a Robert. La gente suele decir que es mejor compartir el dolor que pasarlo solo, pero comprendo que él quiera llorar a su esposa en privado, Hermione. Cuando Sirius murió, yo me puse histérico. Pero los que estaban conmigo en el Departamento de Misterios me sacaron de allí porque aún combatíamos. Cuando todo terminó y volvimos al colegio, recuerdo que me derrumbé en cuanto estuve solo y la verdad fue que me sentó mejor llorar en privado que delante de los demás.

- Es verdad-. Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas-. A veces sufrimos tanto, que no nos apetece compartirlo. Cuando te sientes roto, no te consuela nada ni tampoco nadie. Lo que te apetece es descargar tu pena en total privacidad y si tienes compañía, te molesta. No lo dices pero…es cierto. Recuerdo que al ver a mis padres muertos en el sótano, yo también me puse histérica, luego me desmayé. Hagrid me cogió en brazos y me sacó de allí a toda velocidad. Por supuesto que agradezco no haber estado sola en aquel momento, pero también me habría gustado estarlo. Fue como si él me hubiese robado ese momento de intimidad. Aunque entiendo que era mejor para mí no estar sola.

Si nadie me hubiese sacado de allí…No sé lo que habría sido de mí. Quizás yo también habría muerto. Podría haberme suicidado o sufrido un infarto. Nunca lo sabré, lo que sí sé es que no me gustó que Hagrid me acompañara porque sé que él lo pasó mal cuando me vio sufrir. Y a mí no me gusta que sufra por mi culpa. Hagrid tampoco soporta verme sufrir. Le he visto llorar al verme llorar a mí. Es un hombre tan bueno y sensible…Y tiene una capacidad asombrosa para entender el sufrimiento de cualquier persona o criatura.

Harry asintió, dándole la razón.

- Él siempre me ha querido mucho…- continuó Hermione-. Realmente nos quiere a los tres mucho, Harry. Pero sé que su favorito siempre has sido tú. Y es normal, porque él fue la primera persona en conocerte y decirte que eras mago. Y también el primero en regalarte una tarta de cumpleaños. Incluso se presentó en el faro donde tus tíos te habían llevado para evitar que llegasen más cartas de Hogwarts a su casa. Lo sé porque el mismo Hagrid me lo contó hace tiempo. Comprendo perfectamente que seas tan especial para él al igual que entiendo que el propio Hagrid es muy especial para ti.

- Sí que lo es-. Confirmó Harry con una sonrisa-. Por muchos motivos, pero el principal es lo que has contado, Hermione. Mucha gente piensa que Ron fue el primer amigo que hice pero no es verdad. Hagrid fue mi amigo mucho antes que yo conociera a Ron. Hagrid incluso me acompañó al callejón Diagon para que yo comprase las cosas del colegio.

- A mí no me acompañó nadie-. Dijo Hermione-. Hice todo aquello sola porque mis padres no eran magos y no podían acceder al callejón Diagon.

- ¿Y cómo te las apañaste? Yo me metí por accidente en la parte mala antes de que Hagrid me encontrara y me llevara a la buena.

- Encontré las tiendas porque pregunté a un mago que vi nada más entrar. ¿Por qué te metiste en el callejón oscuro antes que en el bueno?

- No lo recuerdo. A lo mejor me despisté.

- Eso es posible-. Dijo ella riéndose un poco-. A veces eres un auténtico desastre. ¿Has aprendido por fin a hacer el hechizo Occulus Reparo?

- No tengo por qué. Siempre me arreglas las gafas en cuanto las ves estropeadas…- él se rió un poco, Hermione le acompañó.

- Pero qué cara más dura…

Harry le guiñó un ojo, ella se rió otro poco.

- ¿Preparamos el almuerzo?-. Propuso Hermione con una sonrisa-. Me ha gustado eso de cocinar juntos.

- A mí también-. Confirmó él con otra sonrisa-. ¿Qué te apetece?

- Pasta a la Carbonara.

- ¡Me encanta!

- Y a mí.

- Ya sé otra cosa que te gusta.

- Y todavía no te he dicho el resto…

- Conociéndote, será una lista muy larga.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, Harry la acompañó a la cocina.

Una vez almorzados, recogieron todo y se fueron a ver la tele. Hermione se tumbó de lado en el sofá grande y Harry se sentó en la esquina donde los pies de ellas no tocaban. Pasados unos minutos él la miró y vio que se había dormido. Harry sonrió, incluso dormida le pareció bonita. Sobre todo porque en aquella ocasión, ella estaba tranquila. Y él sabía que tenía un buen sueño por la sonrisa que tenía Hermione en los labios.

Minutos más tarde, le entró sueño. Y aunque una parte de él quería tumbarse con ella, otra le dijo que no lo hiciera, porque rompería su palabra y él mismo le había dicho a Hermione que no volvería a dormir con ella ni siquiera cuando volviesen a Hogwarts. Finalmente, cayó dormido y cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, se encontró a Harry sentado, durmiendo profundamente.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, ella salió del sofá. Quería ir a la cocina para tomar un zumo pero entonces, sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Dígame?-. Dijo Hermione nada más descolgar el aparato.

- Hola mi niña.- pronunció un hombre que conocía desde siempre.

- ¡Robert!-. Añadió ella sorprendida-. ¿Cómo está Mary, ha mejorado?

- Sí.

- ¡Cuánto me alegro!

- Ya no tendrá fiebre nunca más.

- ¿Quieres decir…que ha muerto?-. Preguntó Hermione con el corazón encogido.

- Hace sólo una hora.

- Cuánto lo siento-. Ella derramó lágrimas.

- Yo también. Pero sé que estará en un lugar donde la enfermedad no existe. Y estoy seguro que en cuanto llegue no estará sola, porque tus padres la acompañarán por toda la eternidad.

- Gracias…

- No cariño, gracias a ti. Ahora debo dejarte, tengo que ir al tanatorio. Mañana será el entierro.

- ¿A qué hora?

- A las nueve de la mañana.

- Estaré allí Robert.

- Lo sé.

- Gracias por avisar. Te quiero.

- Yo a ti también mi niña. Hasta mañana.

Nada más colgar, Hermione cayó al suelo de rodillas. Puso una mano en la boca para ahogar los gritos de angustia que querían salir de su garganta, sin embargo, no pudo silenciar los sollozos que ya salían de sus labios. Y aquellos sonidos, aunque discretos, despertaron a Harry. Quien no tardó nada en reunirse con ella, en cuanto la vio bajo el teléfono.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?-. Preguntó él agachándose delante de ella.

- Mary ha muerto hace una hora. Me lo ha dicho Robert.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también. Mañana será el entierro. A las nueve. Y pienso ir. Tengo que despedirme de ella. Era la única mujer adulta, después de mi madre, que me quería de verdad.

- McGonagall también te quiere mucho.

- Mary estaba más unida a mí que nuestra directora.

- Comprendo. Cuando dijiste a las nueve…¿Te referías por la mañana o por la noche?

- Por la mañana, Harry.

- Entonces te acompañaré.

- No es necesario.

- Para mí sí. ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

- No.

- ¿Prefieres quedarte agachada?

- Por ahora sí.

- Como pases mucho rato en esta postura se te van a dormir las piernas.

- Me da igual.

- Conozco esta actitud. ¿Quieres que te deje sola?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- No lo sé. Si no saco lo que tengo dentro voy a explotar.

- Entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, Hermione. De acuerdo, saldré de aquí y te dejaré descargar tu pena en privado. Dentro de un rato vendré. Llora todo lo que te apetezca, pero no te desmayes. ¿De acuerdo? Lo paso fatal cuando te veo sin sentido.

- ¿Qué?

- Es igual que cuando tengo pesadillas donde te matan. Me lleno de miedo y me quedo tan paralizado como te quedaste tú cuando viste al psicópata.

- A mí también me aterra que puedan matarte.

- Gracias por decírmelo.

- Déjame sola, por favor.

Él asintió y abandonó el salón. Harry subió las escaleras, quiso entrar en el dormitorio de invitados pero allí no tenía nada con lo que pasar el tiempo. Así que entró en el dormitorio de Hermione. Se acercó a la librería y vio un álbum de fotos. Él no resistió la tentación.

Sentándose en la cama, abrió el álbum y empezó a mirarlo con atención.

La primera foto era una en la que se veía a Hermione recién nacida, dentro de una cuna. La siguiente, era de ella con un mes de vida. Poco a poco fue mirando las fotografías, entendiendo que estaba viendo la vida de su mejor amiga desde que era un bebé.

Harry se rió con algunas fotos, como cuando vio una imagen de Hermione cumpliendo tres años, con una cara de absoluta sorpresa al ver el pastel que sujetaba su madre. La boca abierta de la castaña y las manos a punto de aplaudir, hicieron entender a Harry que ella estaba contenta.

Otra foto que le gustó ver, fue una donde se veía a Hermione, con el vestido azul de Cenicienta. Bajo la imagen, se leía "Sexto cumpleaños" y por un momento, él deseó haber tenido algo así en su infancia.

"Pero los Dursleys nunca se preocuparon de celebrar mis cumpleaños ni de regalarme nada, ni si quiera un disfraz"-. Pensó Harry con amargura pasando más páginas del álbum. Entonces llegó a una foto donde se veía a Hermione, ilusionada, mientras sujetaba una carta de Hogwarts.

- Aquí está con la edad que la conocí-. Dijo Harry mirando la foto con atención-. Seguro que era la carta donde le comunicaban que había entrado en Hogwarts. Yo también me ilusioné mucho cuando supe que era mago.

Harry pasó otra página y vio una foto de Hermione abrazando a su madre, antes de subir al tren de Hogwarts. En la siguiente página, se la veía a ella con la cara asomada a una de las ventanas y diciendo adiós con la mano. Después, visionó más imágenes. Algunas eran de ella con él y Ron y otras donde estaba sola con su túnica de Gryffindor. Luego, llegó a una página donde se la veía a ella, con catorce años, vestida con el traje que llevó al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- Preciosa-. Dijo Harry con la boca abierta de asombro, tal y como le sucedió aquella noche, al verla bajar las escaleras que la llevarían al Salón de Baile.

En la siguiente foto, aparecía ella con uno de los campeones.

- Víctor…- dijo Harry al ver a Krum sonriendo a Hermione-. No te conformaste con pedirle ser tu pareja de baile. Tuviste que besarla.- Pronunció al recordar lo que le había contado Hermione acerca de su primer beso-. ¡Y eras tres años mayor que ella! Debería darte vergüenza-. Añadió con rabia.

Justo debajo, vio otra foto donde se veía a Hermione sentada en la Biblioteca, leyendo un libro. Harry se preguntó quién le habría sacado la foto, entonces un nombre llegó a su mente.

"Colin. Es el único chico de Hogwarts que se pasa el día fotografiándolo todo."

En la siguiente página, había una foto con Hermione animando al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Harry sonrió, siempre que jugaba un partido, ella estaba allí.

"Y eso que Hermione dice que no le gusta el Quidditch. ¿Entonces por qué no se pierde nunca los partidos? Yo no iría a ver un deporte que no me gusta aunque lo practicasen mis dos mejores amigos."- pensó.

La siguiente foto que vio, era una imagen de Hermione ayudándole con los deberes. Harry se sorprendió. ¿Cuándo echaron la foto y quién la hizo si no recordaba haber visto a Colin en ninguna de las ocasiones en que él y Hermione hacían juntos los deberes?

"Y Ron tampoco es de los que van echando fotos porque sí. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberle visto con una cámara mágica en la mano."

Al ver la siguiente página se encontró con una foto que le dejó con la boca abierta por tercera vez en su vida: Hermione estaba en bikini, sujetando un refresco. Bajo la imagen, se leía "Casa de Lake District. Diecisiete años."

"Así que esta foto es del año pasado."- pensó él-. "Qué bonito."- Añadió en su mente al ver el lago que mojaba los pies de su mejor amiga-. "Aunque lo más bonito es la propia Hermione."- Él sonrió-. "Madre mía…¡Está más buena que Ginny! Y desnuda es mejor aún"-. Pensó al recordar cuando la vio por primera vez así, en la enfermería de Hogwarts-. "¿Quién más la habrá visto de esa manera? Cuando imagino a otro chico viéndola como su madre la trajo al mundo…Me da rabia. ¿Por qué siento eso? Debería darme igual quién pueda verla desnuda. Supongo que sería normal que la vieran si se echa novio o se casa. Aún así, no quiero ni imaginar, a Hermione desnuda delante de un chico…que no sea yo."

- ¡Por qué he pensado eso!-. Dijo con asombro para sí mismo-. Supongo que me da rabia pensar que algún día, ella encontrará a alguien en quien pueda confiar plenamente y entregarse a él tal y como la propia Hermione me dijo que haría cuando se sintiese preparada. A mí no debería importarme ese tema. Pero me importa y me preocupa.

Recuerdo que le dije, que el chico se quedaría con ella aunque la viese asustada. Y ella me preguntó… ¿Tú te quedarías? Y mi respuesta fue que ya me quedé en otra ocasión en que la vi alterada. Pero ella tenía razón en eso también, no era lo mismo. Ni tampoco la misma situación. Y ahora que lo pienso…A mí también me da miedo hacer el amor con alguien en quien no confíe plenamente. La simple situación de tener que desnudarme delante de una chica me da pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si no le gusta mi cuerpo? ¿Me llamaría horripilante como hizo Ginny cuando rompió conmigo?

Las dos únicas mujeres que me han visto desnudo han sido la Señora Pomfrey primero y luego Hermione. Que la enfermera de Hogwarts me vea, lo considero igual de normal que cuando un médico me examina. Y cuando Hermione me dijo que me había visto mientras yo estaba inconsciente…Me sorprendí pero no sentí vergüenza. Y supongo que debería dármela, pero no me la dio. ¿Por qué?

Harry pasó la siguiente página y se encontró con una foto de Hermione, con sus padres. La sonrisa que ella tenía, le dio una idea clara, de lo mucho que los quería. Y cuando se fijó en la manera en que la miraban el señor y la señora Granger, no tuvo ninguna duda, de que ellos también la querían.

- Qué suerte has tenido de poder crecer junto a tus padres-. Dijo él con algo de tristeza-. Yo nunca podré tener un álbum como éste. Ni tampoco recuerdos de mi crecimiento junto a mis padres. Pero en cierta manera…soy más afortunado que tú. A los míos los mataron cuando tenía un año. Y aunque me da pena no tenerlos conmigo…En cierta manera me alegro de haberlos perdido tan pronto.

Si hubiese vivido una vida feliz junto a ellos, ahora los echaría terriblemente de menos y seguro que me habría vuelto loco si los hubiera encontrado muertos de la misma manera que tú encontraste a tus padres. Quedarse huérfano es horrible pero sé que mis padres me acompañan. Les he visto en tres ocasiones. La primera fue cuando los vi en el espejo de Oesed. La segunda, con catorce años, cuando mi varita y la de Voldemort conectaron. Y la última fue justo antes de que me enfrentase a Voldemort por última vez. Puede que tú no vuelvas a ver ni oír a tus padres ni siquiera después de muertos. Y eso es muy triste.

Harry llegó a la última página, pero estaba vacía. Sin embargo, había un espacio grande reservado para la foto y debajo, una etiqueta que ponía "Mi boda."

- ¿Eh?-. Parpadeó él con asombro-. ¿Quiere casarse ya? ¿Y con quién? Bueno qué más da, si Hermione ha reservado esta página para la foto de su boda, sus razones tendrá.

Cerrando el álbum, lo dejó en la librería y salió de la habitación.

- "Espero que se haya calmado"-. Pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras-. "No me gusta verla triste. Y desde que llegué a su casa, no para de llevarse disgustos."

Nada más entrar en el salón, se acercó hasta donde estaba el teléfono. Pero Hermione, no estaba allí.

- ¿Hermione?-. Preguntó esperando que ella contestase pronto-. ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí-. Dijo la voz de su mejor amiga desde el sofá. Harry se acercó y la vio tumbada en el objeto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora sí. Hace un rato me mareé, pero no quería caerme al suelo. Conseguí llegar hasta el sofá y me tumbé. Luego todo se volvió negro. Me alegra haber despertado antes de que llegaras. Recuerdo que me dijiste que te asustaba verme inconsciente.

- Muchísimo.

- ¿Qué hiciste cuando me dejaste sola?

- Me fui a la habitación de invitados, pero no había nada para entretenerme. Entonces entré en tu dormitorio y encontré un álbum de fotos en la librería. Llámame cotilla si quieres, pero no pude resistirme a mirarlo.

- Cotilla-. Dijo ella riéndose un poco.

- Me reí con algunas fotos. La de tu tercer cumpleaños es genial.

- Ah sí…- dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Mi madre hizo la tarta que sale en la foto. No recuerdo nada con esa edad. Pero sé que ella me hizo la tarta porque me lo dijo el día que me dio la foto para el álbum. Ese álbum que has visto, es mi álbum personal, Harry. Mis padres también tenían uno donde pusieron las fotos de sus momentos más especiales. Mamá me regaló el álbum para que fuese como un diario visual de mi vida. Por eso tiene fotos incluso de cuando yo era un bebé.

- Cuando llegué a la última página vi que estaba vacía y que tenía una etiqueta que ponía "Mi boda."

Hermione enrojeció.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué has puesto algo así, planeas casarte pronto?

- No-. Dijo ella aún sonrojada-. Reservar la última página para la foto de mi boda fue una sugerencia de mi madre. El álbum de mis padres empieza con ellos el día de su boda. Luego sigue con fotos del viaje de novios, mi madre embarazada de mí, mi madre conmigo en brazos…Es como si ellos hubiesen empezado una vida nueva a raíz de su matrimonio.

- ¿Qué hay en la última página del álbum de tus padres?

- Una foto de Navidad. La última que pasamos juntos.

- La de este año.

- Sí-. A ella se le saltaron las lágrimas, Harry se sentó en el filo del sofá y quedó delante de Hermione.

- No llores…- dijo quitándole con un dedo, la primera lágrima que cayó de los ojos marrones de ella-. Es normal que te emociones, pero no quiero que te deprimas.

- Últimamente me deprimo a menudo.

- Sí…estás pasando por una época mala, Hermione.

- Y la muerte de Mary es otro disgusto más, para la colección de todos los que llevo desde el asesinato de mis padres.

- ¿Eso es lo que más te afecta ahora, la muerte de la esposa de Robert?

- No. Ahora mismo, lo que más me deprime, es pensar, que aunque en un futuro pueda casarme y poner la foto de mi boda en mi álbum, mis padres nunca podrán compartir conmigo ese día tan especial.

- Entiendo.

- Como no verán a mis hijos, si alguna vez los tengo…Y ellos no podrán convivir con sus abuelos ni sentirán sus besos o los abrazos tan bonitos que daban. Es sólo…que ellos estaban muy ilusionados con mi futuro, Harry. Y por mucho que consiga continuar con mi vida y ser feliz…Nunca lo seré tanto como sí lo sería si ellos estuviesen vivos y pudieran disfrutar ese futuro conmigo.

- Lo disfrutarán, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

- Porque mis padres están igual de muertos que los tuyos pero yo sé que siempre me acompañan. Se me han aparecido tres veces en lo que llevo de vida y la última fue antes de que yo me enfrentase a Voldemort y le venciera definitivamente. Antes de la batalla final, pude verles junto a Sirius. Y tanto él como mis padres me hablaron.

- Qué suerte tienes, Harry. Yo sólo puedo ver a mis padres y hablar con ellos, cuando sueño.

- ¿Y de qué hablarías si los vieses ahora?

- De algo que todavía no les haya preguntado.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Cosas que sonarán tontas para ti, pero que son importantes para mí. Me gustaría preguntarles…Cuándo les gustaría que me casara. Con qué edad, qué tipo de hombre les gustaría para mí…Cómo les gustaría que fuesen mis hijos o cuántos les gustaría que tuviera. También les preguntaría los nombres. Si querrían que alguno se llame como ellos…En fin, ese tipo de cosas.

- No me parecen tontas, bonitas sí.

- Gracias…

- De nada. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo tumbada?

- ¿Por qué? Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo. No tienes que quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo.

- Me gusta estar contigo.

- A mí también me gusta que me acompañes.

- Hermione…

- Qué, Harry.

- ¿Puedo tumbarme contigo?

Ella asintió, se puso de lado y Harry ocupó el espacio que Hermione había dejado.

- Este sofá es comodísimo-. Dijo él bocarriba.

- Sí…- confirmó Hermione de espaldas a su mejor amigo-. Mis padres lo compraron hace tres años.

- Tuvieron buen gusto. Además de cómodo es bonito.

- Gracias. Yo lo elegí.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Fui con ellos a mirar sofás y cuando vi éste, me gustó. Incluso me senté para probarlo.

- Tiene que ser guay salir con tus padres aunque sea para comprar un sofá.

- Cualquier cosa que se comparte con un padre y una madre es guay, Harry. Bueno, cuando discutes con ellos no.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione, discutías a menudo con tus padres?

- No.- dijo ella riéndose un poco-. Siempre fui una hija obediente de sus normas y poco problemática. Les quería demasiado para disgustarles. Aunque sí es verdad que algunas veces me enfadaba con ellos. Pero supongo que es normal. Después de todo éramos tres personas conviviendo bajo el mismo techo y la convivencia es complicada. Porque cada uno tiene una personalidad, unos gustos, unas manías…

- Lo entiendo. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- Harry…

- Qué Hermione.

- Echo de menos el cariño de mi madre. Cuando me veía tumbada de lado en el sofá como estoy ahora, solía tumbarse conmigo. Pero ella no se ponía bocarriba como estás tú, sino que se colocaba detrás de mí, también de lado y me agarraba por la cintura. Luego se dormía y a mí me encantaba la sensación de seguridad y amor que me daba, el tener su mano en mi cintura.

- Debía de ser muy bonito sentir algo así.

- Bonito, tierno y especial.

- ¿Y con tu padre, qué te gustaba sentir?

- La misma protección y seguridad que me daba mi madre. Pero lo que más me gustaba de mi padre era escuchar los consejos que me daba. Sobre todo en lo que se refería a los chicos. A veces me daba risa que me dijera "no te pongas mucho escote, Hermione. Atraerás a los pulpos."

- Ah ya, sé a qué chicos se refería.

- También protestaba si creía que la falda era muy corta y hasta me decía qué tacón podía ponerme y cuál no. Los tacones que menos le gustaban eran los de aguja. Esos que son finísimos y que tienen poca estabilidad. La verdad es que no todas las mujeres saben caminar con un tacón así. Hay que cogerle el punto.

- ¿Y tú se lo has cogido?

- No…- dijo ella riéndose-. La única vez que me compré unos zapatos así, mi padre me obligó a devolverlos. Dijo que terminaría cayéndome y partiéndome los dientes si alguna vez los usaba.

- Y como era dentista, tus dientes le preocupaban mucho.

- Exacto-. Confirmó Hermione riéndose otro poco.

- Tu padre me habría caído bien-. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Yo también lo creo. Tengo sueño…

- Pues duérmete.

- ¿Y tú, tienes sueño?

- No.

Hermione cerró los ojos y un poco después, Harry la miró y la vio dormida.

- "Bonita."- dijo él en su cabeza-. "Eres bonita hasta cuando duermes."

Recordando lo que Hermione había contado sobre su madre, Harry lo copió. Se puso de lado y de cara a Hermione, dejó una mano en la cintura de ella y lo único que no hizo fue dormir.

"Si me duermo romperé mi palabra de no volver a dormir juntos y quiero cumplir lo que dije. Si Hermione despierta y me ve dormido luego me dirá que he roto mi palabra y no tengo ninguna gana de escuchar algo así. Ella tiene que comprobar que puede sentirse segura a mi lado. Un chico que dice que no hará algo y luego lo hace no es digno de confianza. Y yo quiero que ella confíe en mí. Aunque sé desde hace años que confía. Si ella se siente segura conmigo, a lo mejor eso le sirve para perder el miedo que le tiene a los hombres. Bueno, puede que tema a los hombres en general, pero espero que no tenga miedo de mí. Con eso me conformo."

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, escuchó una respiración junto a su oído. Ella se giró y vio a Harry mirándola.

- ¿Qué tal te ha sentado la siesta?

- Bien. Ya sé que dijiste que no tenías sueño, pero normalmente, cuando una persona se tumba al lado de otra que está dormida, termina durmiéndose también. Me asombra que te quedaras despierto.

- No soy de los que se duermen fácilmente, Hermione.

- Lo sé, pero si te hubieses dormido tampoco me habría importado.

- Si me hubiese dormido contigo, habría roto mi palabra.

- ¿Perdón?

- Te dije que no volvería a dormir contigo ni siquiera cuando volviésemos al colegio.

- No Harry, lo que dijiste fue, que no me pedirías dormir juntos, no que no dormirías conmigo.

- Bueno pero si duermo contigo es lo mismo que dormir juntos.

- Es igual pero no es lo mismo.

- No empieces con tus juegos de palabras, no tengo ganas de comerme la cabeza.

- No es un juego de palabras, Harry, sino una comparación.

- Lo que sea, Hermione. De todas maneras tengo razón: dormir contigo es lo mismo que dormir juntos.

- No lo es. Tú puedes dormir al mismo tiempo que yo y no conmigo. Antes yo estaba tumbada y tú sentado. Ahí estábamos dormidos pero no juntos.

- Entonces… ¿Qué pretendes decir, que puedo dormir contigo cada vez que me apetezca?

- Pues claro. Te recuerdo que cuando hablamos de no volver a besarnos, te dije que dos amigos podían dormir juntos sin hacer otra cosa que darse compañía. Además, en el tema concreto de dormir juntos lo que tú dijiste fue, que no ibas a pedírmelo. Y por ahora no me lo has pedido, así que estás cumpliendo tu palabra.

- Me estás liando, Hermione.

Ella se rió un poco.

- Pues he sido bastante clara, Harry.

- Confiésalo-. Dijo él intentando provocarla-. A ti te gusta dormir conmigo. Lo que pasa es, que no quieres admitirlo.

- No tengo por qué admitir eso, Harry, ni tampoco confesar algo que yo misma hice sin consultártelo.

- Es cierto. Fuiste tú la primera en meterte en mi cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Y sin pedir permiso.

- ¿Qué permiso iba a pedir si estabas dormido?

- Pues haber esperado a que estuviera despierto.

- Sí claro…Como que ibas a aceptar.

- Seguro que me habría quedado muerto de asombro con la pregunta.

- Y me dirías que no.

- ¿Por eso decidiste meterte en mi cama mientras yo dormía, porque pensabas que te rechazaría si estuviera despierto?

- No, Harry. Me dormí a tu lado porque me apetecía. Es así de simple. Pero sí, si hubieses estado despierto cuando tuve ese impulso, no te habría preguntado si podía dormir contigo. Sé que me habrías dicho que no porque te conozco demasiado bien. Y cuando alguien te propone algo a lo que no estás acostumbrado o que tú consideras extraño, lo rechazas. Ya sea por miedo o desconfianza.

- Tú no me das miedo y confío mucho en ti.

- Gracias. Pero seguro que habrías dicho que no.

- Lo que tú digas.

- Tengo hambre. Voy a merendar algo.

- Pues yo voy a ver la tele un rato.

- De acuerdo.

En la cocina, Hermione se tomó un yogurt y un vaso de zumo. Después, se asomó al salón y vio que Harry seguía viendo la tele. Ella decidió entonces subir a su habitación.

Una vez allí, sacó el álbum de fotos de la librería y se fue a la última página. Al leer la etiqueta que ponía "Mi boda" se dio cuenta que tenía espacio para seguir escribiendo. Sacando un bolígrafo de su escritorio, escribió algo. Luego cerró el álbum, volvió a ponerlo en la librería y salió del dormitorio.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Hermione bajó a la cocina dispuesta a hacer la cena. Al entrar, vio a Harry poniendo la mesa.

- Hola-. Dijo él acercándose a lo que estaba cocinando y moviéndolo con un tenedor-. Estoy haciendo tortilla francesa. ¿Te apetece?

- Sí gracias.

- ¿Cuánta hambre tienes?

- Normal.

- ¿Quieres algo más aparte de la tortilla, salchichas quizás?

- Si vas a hacer para ti sí, si no…con la tortilla tengo bastante.

Harry puso otra sartén en el fuego y echó cuatro salchichas.

- Dos para cada uno-. Dijo mientras las freía.

- Gracias-. Pronunció Hermione sentándose-. ¿Qué tal estaba la peli?

- Aburridísima.

- ¿Te apetece ver otra después de cenar? Tengo algunas de vídeo.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- ¿Cuáles son las películas que más te gustan?

- No sé, en casa de mis tíos no me dejaban ver la tele.

- ¿Y qué hacías cuando ellos la veían?

- Subir a mi habitación. Me encerraba allí, hacía algo para entretenerme y luego me acostaba.

- ¿Has visto alguna vez, películas de miedo?

- No.

- ¿Y románticas?

- Tampoco. Pero una vez, vi un poco de una película musical, en una ocasión en que me dejaron solo.

- ¿Por qué no la viste entera?

- Volvieron antes de que terminara y yo apagué la tele corriendo y me puse a hacer otra cosa.

- ¿Te gustó lo poco que viste?

- Sí. Pero siento curiosidad por las películas de miedo. ¿De qué van?

- Las hay de varios tipos. Están las de vampiros, fantasmas, hombres lobo, momias, zombies, asesinos…

- Asesinos no, creo que con el psicópata de tus padres y Voldemort, hemos tenido bastante tanto tú como yo. Lo que menos necesitamos es encontrarnos con otro aunque sea irreal.

- Tienes razón. ¿Qué tal una de fantasmas?

- De acuerdo. La cena está servida-. Dijo él echando las tortillas y salchichas en un plato para cada uno.

Tras cenar y recogerlo todo, se fueron al salón. Harry se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas y Hermione sacó la película de un cajón del mueble donde estaba la televisión.

Ella metió la cinta en el vídeo, activó el canal del mismo, tomó asiento al lado de Harry y le dio el play con el mando.

Hermione eligió "Al final de la escalera" y aunque ella ya había visto la película en otras ocasiones, se asustó en algunos momentos que no recordaba.

Harry sin embargo, se asustó más que ella. Incluso gritó cuando la pelotita que el protagonista había tirado al río, bajó por las escaleras de la mansión que él habitaba, en cuanto entró en la casa.

Conforme fue pasando la película, Hermione dejó de asustarse. Le parecía divertido ver a Harry saltando de la impresión en algunas escenas y tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando él escondió la cara en un cojín para no ver otra escena.

- ¡Ese Joseph es un hijo de…por muy muerto que esté!-. Dijo Harry todavía con la cara tapada por el cojín-. ¡Entiendo que todo lo que hace en la casa es para llamar la atención de John porque quiere que él le ayude. Pero como la cosa no mejore no voy a ser capaz de dormir en toda la noche!

- "Pues espérate a que salga lo de la silla de ruedas"-. Pensó Hermione sin querer revelarle uno de los sustos más grandes de la película-. "Lo mismo te da por salir corriendo al cuarto de baño como le pasó a mi padre la primera vez que la vimos."

Un rato después, llegó la escena. Y cuando Harry vio cómo Claire entraba en la habitación de Joseph, siguiendo la voz de John que el niño fantasma imitaba porque quería que ella llegase hasta su dormitorio…El moreno no sólo gritó al ver cómo la silla de ruedas llena de polvo se ponía en movimiento persiguiendo a Claire, sino que él mismo se giró y se sentó encima de Hermione abrazándola fuerte y poniendo su cara tras el cuello de su mejor amiga, al no ser capaz de seguir viendo lo que ocurría.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al ver la reacción de Harry. Entonces puso el pause y soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-. Preguntó el moreno temblando notablemente-. ¿La ha atropellado, la ha tirado por las escaleras como tiró la pelota? ¡Dime algo!

- No te preocupes, Harry, Joseph no la mata. Le pega un susto de muerte, pero Claire sobrevive. Si vuelves a mirar la pantalla verás que he parado la escena justo cuando Claire termina de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

- ¿A ver?-. Dijo el moreno volviendo a mirar la televisión. Hermione le dio al play y Harry vio que ella había dicho la verdad pero aún así, se asustó cuando escuchó cómo Claire gritaba aterrada cuando la silla de ruedas, cayó al lado de ella. Entonces se abrió la puerta de entrada a la casa y John apareció, agarrando a Claire y sacándola de la mansión.

- ¡No John no entres ahí!-. Gritó Claire. Él no obedeció y ella se quedó fuera llorando.

- ¡Mal amigo!-. Gritó Harry al ver cómo la dejaba sola-. ¡Loco!-. Añadió cuando le vio entrar en la casa, acercarse a las escaleras y gritarle al fantasma… ¡Joseph no!

Entonces la casa se llenó de viento y John tuvo que salir para no ser arrastrado por él. Harry entendió que el fenómeno se debía a la ira del niño fantasma.

Más tarde, cuando la película llegó a la última escena, Harry vio la mansión quemada y la cajita de música de Joseph abriéndose de repente. Al escuchar la risa del niño, Harry lanzó otro grito. Entonces aparecieron los créditos y Hermione apagó el vídeo.

- ¿Tú quieres matarme de un infarto verdad?-. Preguntó Harry ya sentado a su lado.

- ¡No!-. Dijo ella riéndose un poco-. Puse la película porque ha sido la única que me ha dado miedo de todas las que he visto. Pero no pensé que te asustaría tanto. Ha sido divertidísimo oírte gritar como una chica.

- ¡Yo no grito como una chica!

- En una de las veces, sí que lo hiciste, Harry.

- ¡Es que la película asusta un montón! Pero reconozco que me ha gustado mucho. Está súper bien hecha.

- Te pone de los nervios.

- Y el corazón a mil por hora.

- La primera vez que la vi, tuve que pedirle a mi madre que durmiera conmigo.

- No tengo tanto miedo como para dormir acompañado. Pero estoy seguro que después de esta película, cada vez que vea una silla de ruedas sin nadie encima, me pondré nervioso.

- ¿Quieres ver otra cosa aunque no sea de vídeo?

- Sí por favor. Si no veo algo distinto, voy a tener pesadillas con la maldita silla.

- Pondré el canal deportivo.

Un rato después, tanto él como ella se dieron las buenas noches. Hermione apagó la tele, subió las escaleras, se fue al primer cuarto de baño e hizo todo lo que necesitaba antes de salir y entrar en su dormitorio. Aquella noche sí dormiría en su habitación.

Harry por otra parte, entró en el otro cuarto de baño y cuando salió se fue a la habitación de invitados. Pero al meterse en la cama y cerrar los ojos, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de la silla de ruedas de Joseph correr como loca.

Asustado, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

- La madre que parió al que hizo la película-. Dijo con fastidio cambiando de postura-. Por su culpa no paro de ver la silla.

Los minutos pasaban y Harry no se dormía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la silla le perseguía. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero la silla volvió a aparecer.

- Y por mucho que Hermione diga que puedo dormir con ella…Ahora mismo no me atrevo ni a salir de la cama. Capaz soy de ver la silla del niño en el pasillo aunque todo sea producto de mi imaginación. Maldición…No quiero dormir solo. Tengo miedo. Si al menos Hermione durmiese conmigo... Me sentiría más tranquilo.

Poco después de haber deseado eso, vio cómo se abría la puerta del dormitorio y escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga preguntar desde el umbral...

- ¿Estás despierto?

- Sí-. Admitió su mejor amigo desde la cama-. No consigo dormir por más que lo intento. Esa maldita silla aparece en mi cabeza en cuanto cierro los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

- Sí por favor.

- Verás como así te sientes mejor-. Dijo Hermione aproximándose a la cama-. Hazme sitio-. Pidió ella cuando llegó. Harry se movió, poniéndose de lado y quedando con la espalda de cara a la pared. Hermione se tumbó, colocándose también de lado y quedando de espaldas a él.

- Buenas noches Hermione-. Dijo él tras ella.

- Buenas noches Harry.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- De nada.

- Y por acompañarme.

- ¿A que ahora estás más tranquilo?

- Sí.

- ¿Has cerrado los ojos?

- Sí.

- ¿Sigues viendo la silla?

- De momento está quieta.

- Sé un truco para que no te persiga.

- ¿Cuál?

Hermione se giró, quedó de cara a él, se aproximó a sus labios y dijo…

- Éste-. Entonces le dio un beso, le abrazó y dijo con voz suave y bonita…- Joseph persiguió a Claire porque estaba sola, pero tú no lo estás. Yo te acompaño.

Harry no respondió con palabras. Pero sí con acciones: le devolvió el beso, se abrazó a ella y Hermione comprendió que era su manera de darle las gracias.

- Ahora duérmete-. Dijo ella sin abandonar el tono suave-. Él no te hará daño. Recuerda que es un fantasma irreal. Sólo vive en la película. Pero si de todas maneras le vuelves a ver en tu imaginación…derriba su silla de ruedas. Así estarás a salvo.

- Ya me siento a salvo entre tus brazos-. Admitió Harry acercándola más a su cuerpo tras cruzar los brazos en la espalda de Hermione.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando me abrazas así yo también me siento a salvo. Y cuando me acercas a ti todo lo que puedes me siento protegida.

- Me gusta protegerte.

- A mí también me gusta protegerte, Harry.

- Hermione-. Dijo él dándole un beso en la frente-. Me encanta estar contigo así-. Confesó colocando su barbilla en la nuca de ella.

- A mí también.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- ¿Me das otro beso de buenas noches?

- No-. Dijo ella riéndose un poco.

- ¿Ya no me ves como un imán que te atrae al estar tan cerca de mí?

- Sí que me atraes, Harry. Pero no voy a besarte. Mi fuerza de voluntad es más grande que la atracción que siento por ti.

- Qué decepción-. Dijo él fingiendo estar triste. Hermione volvió a reírse-. Me gusta tu risa-. Dijo Harry flojito a uno de los oídos de ella.

- A mí me gusta casi todo de ti-. Confesó su mejor amiga mirándole a los ojos pese a la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

- ¿Qué no te gusta de mí?

- Lo irresponsable que eres a veces. Que no haces los deberes a tiempo como no te lo recuerde…Tampoco me gusta que me pongas de mal humor porque te parece divertido enfadarme y…Lo que peor me sienta de ti, es que pases de mí. Las pocas veces en que hemos discutido y has elegido ignorarme, me sienta como tres patadas en el estómago.

- Yo tampoco soporto que me ignores. Y eso que no lo haces a menudo.

- Menos mal que luego encontramos la manera de hacer las paces.

- Si no recuperásemos el buen rollo entre nosotros…

- Tendrías que buscarte una nueva amiga.

- Y tú un nuevo amigo.

- Como si fuese fácil…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Entonces se rieron, luego se calmaron.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo.

- No Hermione, gracias a ti por preguntar.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Sin más, ella se calló y pronto, escuchó la respiración tranquila de Harry y supo que se había dormido.

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione también se durmió.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ** Como curiosidad, comentaré que la película "Al final de la escalera" (The Changelling) es en mi humilde opinión, la mejor película de miedo que se ha hecho en la historia del cine. Que además es mi película favorita dentro de las del género de suspense y terror y que la primera vez que la vi en la televisión, yo tenía 15 años (ahora tengo 35). Mi hermana y yo la vimos solas y aunque cada una tenía su habitación, al final de la película tuvimos que dormir juntas. Aún hoy, cuando veo una silla de ruedas vacía, me imagino que en algún momento se girará hacia mí y se pondrá a perseguirme como la silla de Joseph hizo con Claire cuando ella llegó hasta el dormitorio del niño fantasma.

El que Hermione y Harry viesen la peli, me pareció oportuno para provocar el cierre de capítulo que elegí poner. Supongo que alguno de vosotros os preguntaréis cuándo va a cambiar su relación a algo más. Lo único que puedo decir por ahora, es que eso no ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo. Todavía tienen que ocurrir muchas cosas. Además, cuando vuelvan al colegio otros personajes aparecerán. ¿Recordáis a los hermanos Morrison? Son personajes inventados por mí para esta historia y debo darles protagonismo una vez que Harry y Hermione regresen a Hogwarts.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Y por cierto, gracias a los anónimos por dejar su opinión. Eso sí, algunos la dejáis sin identificaros y no sé si me habla un chico o una chica. Un abrazo fuerte y espero que estéis pasando un buen verano. Atentamente. RAkAoMi.


	13. Me gusta Hermione

**Nota de la autora: **lunes, 03 de diciembre de 2012.

¡Hola cómo estáis! ¡Aquí vamos con el capítulo trece! Espero que os guste. Como anécdota os diré, que este cap lo comencé a escribir a finales de agosto de 2012 pero por motivos personales no he logrado terminarlo y publicarlo hasta ahora. Por cierto, en este cap vais a leer en varias ocasiones el nombre de Lake District (El Distrito de los Lagos).

Es una zona preciosa cerca de Londres donde hay muchísimas mansiones, granjas y casas victorianas que ahora están habitadas por famosos y que las usan como casas de verano. Lake District se convirtió en territorio protegido e inalterable a raíz de la muerte de Beatrix Potter, la autora que creó a Peter Rabbit o Perico el Conejo como también se le conoce en español. Ella adoraba Lake District porque era donde siempre veraneaba con sus padres. Y de hecho fue allí donde se aficionó al dibujo desde pequeña. Pues Lake District está lleno de bosque y animales salvajes. Beatrix creó a Peter al ver un conejito esconderse en una madriguera. Fue así cómo surgió su inspiración para empezar el cuento de Peter Rabbit. La misma Beatrix hacía los dibujos de sus historias además de escribirlas y eso es algo que admiro de ella. La cosa está en que Beatrix Potter siempre estuvo enamorada de Lake District y cuando ella decidió independizarse de sus padres, se compró una granja allí y fue su hogar hasta el día de su muerte. Cuando falleció Beatrix Potter, ella ya era dueña de mucho territorio de Lake District, aunque no lo compró para explotarlo sino para conservarlo. En su testamento, dejó dicho que Lake District debía conservarse tal y como ella lo había conocido. Así que hoy día, aún habiendo pasado años desde la muerte de Beatrix Potter, Lake District es una zona donde no se han hecho nuevas construcciones sino que permanece con lo mismo que tenía cuando Beatrix vivía. En fin, después de esta explicación sobre Lake District os dejo con el capítulo. Un abrazo. RAkAoMi. ;-)

**Dedico el cap a**: **FzMarcE09**, un nuevo lector que me dejó por primera vez Review en "Salvaje", también a Romycrazy, **Sagami Zalmaix, Sandrita Granger, Sonia Granger Potter, Romycrazy, Sayukiran, Marina Chan 086, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Manuel, Drago, Tyflos y** así como otra mucha gente que me sigue desde hace tiempo. Y a los nuevos lectores que me siguen desde esta historia y que según me han dicho, les gusta. **También se lo dedico a** una nueva lectora apodada **DianaJanePotter** y que por cierto es española como yo. Bienvenida seas, a la familia de lectores/as de las historias de RAkAoMi. Desde aquí te agradezco infinitamente el Review tan lindo y entrañable que me dejaste en el cap 12 de esta historia y te digo desde ya, que te quedes con nosotros/as todo lo que se te antoje. Por cierto, cuando alguien como tú, me dice que se lee mis historias para quitarse el estrés de los exámenes, porque le apetece evadirse o incluso se las lee por el mero hecho de disfrutarlas, me da un subidón como ni te imaginas. Me alegras el día como se dice coloquialmente. Así que de nuevo gracias. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap. 13. "Me gusta Hermione."**

Cuando Hermione despertó eran las siete de la mañana. Se sintió bien y ello se debía a que había dormido a gusto. Por primera vez desde que estaba en su hogar, no había tenido pesadillas.

"Puede que Harry tuviera razón y una vez que conseguí vencer al psicópata dejó de ser un problema para mí."-. Pensó ella recordando la última vez que soñó con él.

- Harry…- dijo flojito acariciando su cara-. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo desde que llegaste a mi casa. Te estás portando genial conmigo. Me haces compañía, te preocupas por mí, no me dejas sola, me cuidas…Creo que puedo sentirme afortunada de tener un amigo como tú. Eres el mejor amigo que pueda existir y el chico más especial que he conocido. Espero que todo te vaya bien ahora que Voldemort no existe y sobre todo espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda quererte como te mereces. Lo que te dije ayer lo sigo pensando: después de lo mal que lo has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida…Tú más que nadie, mereces que te quieran.

Sabiendo que estaba dormido, ella le dio un beso suave y bonito en los labios. Con cuidado de no despertarle, salió de la cama y abandonó la habitación.

Una vez duchada y vestida con ropa negra, Hermione bajó a la cocina y se hizo el desayuno. Acababa de comerse la tostada, iba a empezar a tomarse el café cuando de repente, vio que Harry entraba en la cocina con cara de sueño y los pelos a lo loco.

- Buenos días-. Dijo él dando un bostezo-. ¿Queda café?-. Preguntó restregándose los ojos para despejarse y acercándose a donde estaba la cafetera de aluminio.

- Sí-. Dijo su mejor amiga comenzando a beber el que tenía en la mesa-. Por cierto Harry, el entierro de Mary es a las nueve y ya son las ocho. Si eres capaz de desayunar y arreglarte en media hora, te espero. De lo contrario iré sola al tanatorio. No quiero llegar tarde.

- ¿Las ocho?-. Preguntó él con alarma-. ¡No llegarás tarde. En quince minutos estaré listo!

Hermione se rió un poco cuando le vio salir corriendo de la cocina y subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Mientras él se duchaba, ella le preparó dos tostadas, un café con leche y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Diez minutos después, Harry entraba de nuevo en la cocina vestido y peinado. En cuanto vio el desayuno en la mesa, no tardó ni dos segundos en tomar asiento y comenzar a comer y beber a toda velocidad.

- ¡Un minuto más para lavarme los dientes y nos vamos!- dijo echando a correr nuevamente.

Hermione estaba que alucinaba. Era la primera vez en su vida, que veía a Harry actuar con tanta rapidez. Cuando él bajó de nuevo las escaleras, ella ya estaba en la entrada, sujetando los abrigos de ambos.

Al llegar al tanatorio, lo primero que hizo Hermione fue acercarse a Robert, darle un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la cara. Entonces le dio el pésame y se quedó a su lado cuando él, claramente afectado, se lo pidió.

Harry por el contrario, no sabía qué hacer. Tras darle el pésame al hombre vio cómo Hermione se sentaba con Robert en el sofá que había en la sala donde estaba el ataúd con el cuerpo de Mary. Aunque por el momento no había visto el ataúd, sabía que estaba dentro de una habitación con vitrina.

Harry sentía curiosidad, nunca había visto un muerto dentro de un ataúd. Ni tampoco presenciado algo como eso: tanta gente llorando y mirando el cristal que mostraba a la difunta. Algunos decían cosas por lo bajo que Harry no escuchó debido a la distancia que le separaba de esas personas. Pero estaba seguro, que eran cosas que los conocidos de Robert le estaban diciendo a su esposa como despedida.

De repente, la gente se apartó y formó un pasillo por donde caminó Robert. Cuando Harry vio cómo el hombre llegaba a la vitrina, apoyaba las dos manos en ella y rompía a llorar de manera desgarrada, supo sin ninguna duda, que ese hombre acababa de perder al amor de su vida. Y cuando vio cómo Hermione llegaba hasta Robert, dejaba su cara en la espalda de él y le agarraba de la cintura…Notó claramente que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al visionar cómo aquel hombre, se dejaba caer de rodillas sin dejar de mirar el cristal mientras Hermione, llorando también, colocaba sus manos en los hombros de él y le decía algo que el propio Harry no logró escuchar.

Entonces se acercó hasta ellos y pudo oír lo que decía Robert.

- ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante sin ti, Mary?-. Cuestionó mirándola por la vitrina-. Tú lo eras todo para mí.

Robert lloró más y el propio Harry sintió cómo una lágrima caía de sus ojos verdes. Jamás había visto algo tan triste y bonito a la vez. Ni siquiera cuando él y Hermione llegaron hasta la tumba de sus padres. Harry recordó cómo lloró al ver la tumba. Y recordó también que Hermione compartió su llanto, con la cara apoyada en uno de los hombros de él.

De repente, Robert y Hermione se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Harry los siguió y detrás suya, todos los demás.

Tras la misa, celebrada en la capilla del tanatorio, fueron al cementerio y Harry vio cómo bajaban el ataúd hasta la tumba. Luego lo cubrieron de tierra y Robert depositó una rosa blanca en ella. Después de darle el pésame a Robert por segunda vez, la gente empezó a irse. Finalmente, sólo quedaron ellos tres.

Harry se mantuvo a cierta distancia de Hermione y Robert. Le parecía inapropiado acercarse al ver cómo ese hombre, completamente roto, se abrazaba a Hermione buscando consuelo.

Finalmente, tanto Robert como Hermione se separaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio. En esa ocasión, Harry quiso estar con ellos. Así que corrió un poquito y los alcanzó.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-. Preguntó Hermione agarrando una mano de Robert.

- Seguir con mi vida-. Respondió él dándole un suave apretón-. Me han dado tres días de luto. Luego me incorporaré al trabajo. ¿Y tú cariño, qué tienes planeado?

- Incinerar a mis padres. Fue lo que me pidieron en el testamento. Luego volveré al colegio. Tengo que terminar mis estudios y buscar un trabajo. Después de eso yo también seguiré con mi vida.

- ¿Y tú Harry?-. Cuestionó el médico-. ¿Has pensado lo que vas a hacer cuando te gradúes?

- Lo mismo que Hermione.

- ¿Y a qué te dedicarás?

- Puede que me haga deportista profesional.

- ¿Qué deporte se te da bien?

- El fútbol-. Dijo Hermione antes de que Harry respondiera. Ella le echó una mirada significativa a su mejor amigo, él comprendió.

Robert se quedó callado y no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que salieron del cementerio. Entonces se despidió de ellos, montó en un taxi y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Nada más llegar al hogar Granger, Hermione fue al salón para llamar por teléfono. Al colgar, vio a Harry entrando en la estancia.

- ¿Ocurre algo?-. Preguntó el moreno viéndola al lado del aparato.

- He llamado a la funeraria. He pedido cita para incinerar a mis padres y me han dicho que mañana tienen hueco. Nos esperan a las diez de la mañana.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con las cenizas?

- Llevarlas a Lake District. Allí está nuestra casa de verano. La casa se encuentra junto a un lago rodeado de árboles.

- Creo que vi el lago en una de las fotos de tu álbum.

- Sí, el pasado verano estuvimos allí agosto entero. Mis padres siempre cogían ese mes para sus vacaciones.

- Nunca he estado en Lake District. ¿Está lejos de Londres?

- No demasiado.

- ¿Cómo vamos a ir?

- En coche.

- ¿Tú conduces?

- Sí-. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. El verano pasado me apunté a un cursillo rápido y conseguí sacarme el carnet antes de empezar nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts empieza el uno de septiembre y que yo sepa, las autoescuelas cierran en agosto por vacaciones.

- No todas, Harry.

- Pero tú cumples años a mediados de septiembre y se supone que no te puedes examinar si no tienes dieciocho años.

- Es cierto, pero el examinador era cliente de mis padres y pudo adelantarme el exámen. Además, se tarda un poco en hacer el carnet y enviarlo al domicilio del aprobado. Cuando llegó el mío yo ya era mayor de edad.

- ¿Y qué coche vas a llevar?

- El de mi madre. Es el que está más nuevo. Harry, me gustaría quedarme en Lake District tres días. Necesito cambiar de aires antes de volver al colegio. Si tú quieres regresar antes, a mí no me importa.

- Hermione, vine para acompañarte y no volveré sin ti.

- Gracias.

- ¿Quieres que escriba a McGonagall y le informe de nuestro regreso?

- Sí por favor. Yo mientras tanto haré el equipaje.

A la hora de almorzar, se encontraron en la cocina. Ellos comieron tranquilamente y luego recogieron todo. Pasaron la tarde limpiando y ordenando la casa. Cuando se hizo de noche, ya lo tenían todo listo. Hermione cogió las maletas de ambos y se fue al garaje. Entonces abrió el maletero del coche de su madre y dejó el equipaje dentro.

Al regresar a la casa, entró en la cocina y vio que la comida estaba en la mesa.

- Me estás mal acostumbrando, Harry.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Cuando volvamos al colegio no serás tú quien me haga la cena y seguro que lo echaré de menos. ¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a estudiar cuando terminemos Hogwarts?

- No. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco.

- Sé que le dijiste a Robert lo del fútbol porque él no sabe que soy mago ni tampoco lo que es el Quidditch. La verdad es que me gustaría ser jugador profesional de ese deporte pero también me gustaría ser Auror o incluso quedarme en Hogwarts y convertirme en profesor. El colegio es el único hogar que he considerado mío durante siete años y me resulta difícil despedirme de él.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Y tú Hermione, qué harás si no eliges ninguna profesión mágica?

- Volver al mundo muggle. Después de todo lo considero más mío que el mágico. No sé, lo mismo me hago bibliotecaria.

- Sería el trabajo perfecto para ti. Pero eso también puedes hacerlo en Hogwarts.

- No creo que la señora Pince se jubile pronto.

- No…- dijo Harry riéndose un poco-. Las brujas y los magos viven bastantes años.

- ¿Cenamos?

Después de recoger la cocina, entraron en el salón. Pero al poco tiempo de sentarse en el sofá, Hermione decidió acostarse.

- Buenas noches Harry-. Dijo poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Te vas a dormir ya? Es muy pronto.

- Estoy cansada.

- ¿A qué hora piensas levantarte?

- A las ocho.

- Si nos esperan a las diez. ¿Por qué quieres despertarte dos horas antes?

- Me gusta hacer las cosas con tranquilidad. Si tú quieres dormir más, te despertaré a las nueve.

- Despiértame cuando te hayas duchado.

- Eso lo hago en diez minutos.

- Entonces a las ocho y media.

- De acuerdo.

- Buenas noches Hermione, que duermas bien.

- Gracias Harry, igualmente.

Cuando ella salió del salón, Harry puso el canal deportivo. Él estuvo viendo la tele un rato y cuando le dio sueño, apagó y subió a la habitación de invitados.

Un poco después, Harry dormía profundamente.

* * *

Hermione cumplió su palabra, despertando a su mejor amigo a las ocho y media de la mañana tal y como él mismo había pedido. A las nueve, Harry estaba listo. Él y Hermione fueron al garage, subieron en el coche de la señora Granger y pusieron rumbo a la funeraria.

La incineración fue un acto sencillo e íntimo. Puesto que sólo estaban ellos dos.

- No he querido llamar a nadie-. Dijo Hermione antes de que Harry preguntase-. Ni siquiera a Robert. Ayer enterró a su esposa, lo que menos necesita él ahora, es otro funeral al que asistir. Les pedí a la policía que no hiciesen eco del asesinato de mis padres. Si se hubiese hecho público, ahora mismo estaría rodeada de gente dándome el pésame o llorando delante de mí. Tengo bien claro que si alguien tiene pleno derecho a llorar su pérdida…Soy yo.

Harry no añadió nada, sólo apoyó su cara en el hombro de Hermione. Al igual que la había apoyado ella en el hombro de él, cuando le acompañó meses atrás, a la tumba de sus padres en el mundo mágico.

Durante unos minutos, reinó el silencio. Y cuando Harry la miró, se dio cuenta que ella lloraba sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Aún respetando su silencio, él agarró una de las manos de ella y Hermione se lo agradeció, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Harry sonrió.

Cuando todo acabó, Hermione pagó a la funeraria y llevó las cenizas de sus padres al coche.

- ¿Quieres que las sujete?-. Preguntó Harry nada más sentarse.

- Sí por favor-. Dijo Hermione pasándole el recipiente y agarrando el volante a continuación-. Así no se caerán. Gracias.

Ella arrancó y dos horas después, llegaron a la casa de Lake District.

El sitio era precioso. Y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el lago. Era muchísimo más bonito e impresionante a como lo vio en la foto del álbum de su mejor amiga.

Aún con el recipiente de cenizas en la mano, Harry siguió a Hermione hasta el lago. Ella se quitó los zapatos y cuando el agua le mojó los pies, pidió las cenizas a Harry. Él se las dio en silencio. Hermione abrió el recipiente y sin decir ni una palabra, vació su contenido en el lago. Entonces cayó de rodillas y rompió a llorar.

Harry también se arrodilló, pero lo hizo delante de ella y le importó nada que sus ropas se mojaran. Sin emitir sonido puso sus manos en los hombros de su mejor amiga y tiró de ella, encerrándola en un abrazo fuerte. Durante unos minutos, permanecieron así, hasta que Hermione decidió hablar.

- Gracias…- fue lo primero que dijo aún cobijada en el abrazo de su mejor amigo.

- De nada-. Dijo Harry acariciando su pelo castaño de arriba abajo con una mano-. Lo siento mucho, Hermione.

- Yo también. Eran las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Y me duele en el alma que las hayan matado. Pero les prometí a mis padres que seguiría adelante e intentaría ser feliz y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Yo me alegro más de no estar pasando todo esto sola. Si no estuvieras aquí o si no hubieras venido a buscarme cuando nos peleamos por culpa de Ginny…No sé lo que habría sido de mí.

- No pienses en eso ahora. Lo que menos necesitas es preguntarte lo que podría haber sucedido si no estuviera contigo.

- Tienes razón, perdona.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte y sí mucho que agradecerte.

- Harry…- pronunció ella separándose lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

- Qué-. Dijo él contemplando sus orbes marrones.

- Te quiero-. Hermione le abrazó de repente y Harry perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas al lago con ella encima de él.

Tras el impacto, Hermione acarició la barbilla mojada de Harry y él, aún sujetando a Hermione, se sentó y la besó. A Hermione pareció no importarle, porque también comenzó a besarle. Y ellos se quedaron así, sentados en el suelo del lago. Cubiertos de agua hasta las rodillas y dándose unos besos que sólo se darían dos personas que se quisieran muchísimo.

- Hermione…- dijo Harry antes de darle más besos-. Yo…

- No hace falta que lo digas. - pronunció ella antes de besarle de nuevo-. Hace años que lo sé.

- ¿Qué sabes exactamente?-. Preguntó Harry sin dejar de besarla.

- Que me quieres-. Dijo Hermione apartándose un poco y sonriéndole feliz. Harry se quedó de piedra. Hermione se rió por lo bajo-. Si no me quisieras ni si quiera un poquito no me considerarías tu mejor amiga. Después de todo te conozco desde hace siete años y sé perfectamente cómo funciona tu corazón.

- ¿Ah sí?-. Añadió él parpadeando perplejo. Hermione se rió de nuevo.

- Ahora entraré en casa-. Dijo ella poniéndose en pie-. Me está dando frío.

Sin más se marchó y Harry se quedó sentado en el agua como si estuviera ido. Aunque realmente estaba analizando lo que acababa de suceder. De repente se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

- ¡Hermione!-. La llamó nada más cerrar la puerta de entrada-. ¡Tenemos que hablar!

- ¡Espera que me cambie!-. Dijo la voz de ella desde algún lugar del piso superior.

- "No pienso esperar"-. Pensó él subiendo las escaleras con rapidez. Al llegar no supo a dónde ir. Estaba a punto de llamar a Hermione cuando de repente, escuchó pasos tras una puerta al fondo del pasillo y sin pensárselo dos veces, él echó a correr y se metió dentro de la habitación, encontrándose a su mejor amiga terminando de abrocharse el sujetador de un bikini.

- ¡Ahhh!- gritó Hermione cubriéndose con una colcha.- ¡Pero qué haces aquí!

- He venido a que me expliques qué pasó allí abajo.

- ¿En el lago? Estaba pasando un momento muy personal y emotivo y te dije que te quería, aunque eso no debe sorprenderte. Lo sabes desde hace años.

- ¡Pero me besaste!

- Tú empezaste primero, yo sólo correspondí.

- ¡Fue culpa tuya!

- ¡De eso nada!

- ¡Primero me dijiste te quiero y luego acariciaste mi barbilla! ¿Quién podría resistirse a eso?

- Pfffjajajajaaaajajjaja.

- ¡No tiene gracia!

- ¡Ya lo sé! Es sólo que…Estoy algo descolocada. Perdona.

- Te lo perdonaré porque sé que estás pasando por un momento duro con lo de tus padres y puede que eso te tenga alterada y a lo mejor es lo que te lleva a hacer cosas que tú misma dijiste que no harías conmigo. Como lo de besarnos. ¡Y si no quieres que eso suceda, no te pongas tierna conmigo!

- Me ha quedado claro. ¿Algo más?

- ¡Me estás confundiendo!- exclamó él con fastidio-. ¡Hace semanas, dijiste que te gustaba. En Hogwarts nos besamos por primera vez. Vengo a buscarte al mundo muggle y seguimos besándonos. Luego me dices que estás pasando una fase en la que necesitas estar un tiempo sin besar a un hombre y yo lo acepté porque lo encontré normal tras lo que pasaste con el psicópata. Pero incluso después de haber dicho eso, tú misma me has besado en alguna ocasión que otra. Así que no logro entenderte Hermione y la manera en que reaccionaste después de besarnos en el lago tampoco la comprendo!

- No hay nada que comprender, Harry. Me besaste y te besé. Luego me fui porque tenía frío. Ahora que, si tú quieres comerte la cabeza o buscarle otro significado, es problema tuyo. Yo te he dicho la verdad, como siempre hago.

- Yo también estoy siendo sincero. ¡Y sinceramente te digo que me estás volviendo loco. No sé a lo que atenerme contigo. A veces eres mi amiga de siempre y otras una chica que me besa y me dice te quiero. De verdad Hermione, aclárate en lo que quieres y cuando lo decidas, dímelo!

- ¡Pero si ya te lo dije Harry, no estoy preparada para tener una relación amorosa!

- ¡Yo tampoco te he pedido que seas mi novia!

- ¿Y por qué me besas?

- ¡Y tú por qué correspondes!

- No tengo ganas de seguir la discusión.

- ¡Genial!-. Dijo él con claro mal humor-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres ahora?

- Sí.

Harry la miró con dureza, entonces se giró y abandonó la habitación dando un portazo. Él no lo supo pero en cuanto la dejó sola, Hermione rompió a llorar.

- "¿Pero qué es lo que me ocurre?"- pensó ella cuando consiguió cortar el llanto-. "Harry tiene razón al enfadarse conmigo. No hay quien me entienda. Primero le digo que no quiero besar a un hombre durante un tiempo y aún así, le he besado en más de una ocasión. Es verdad que ha sido en momentos muy concretos pero…no es justo para él. Le estoy confundiendo. ¡Pero es que yo también estoy confusa! No sé lo que me pasa con Harry. Durante años fue sólo mi mejor amigo, pero desde que le vi desnudo cuando él estaba inconsciente en la enfermería de Hogwarts…algo cambió. Yo creía que mi atracción se debía a mi parte Lipan pero no es verdad. Ahora lo sé. Él me gusta…Y mucho. Aún así…me da un miedo horrible convertirme en algo más que su mejor amiga. Aunque…puede que ya sea ese algo más. Una mejor amiga no tiene por qué dar besos en los labios. ¡Y yo se los doy! Es que cuando nos besamos me hace sentir unas cosas que…No había sentido jamás con ningún otro chico. ¡Y me encanta sentir todo eso y por eso también me gusta besarle!"

Entonces dijo para ella misma…

- Ojalá estuviesen aquí mis padres para aclararme lo que no entiendo o al menos aconsejarme lo que debo hacer con Harry a partir de ahora.

- ¿De verdad no sabes lo que te sucede?

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó Hermione con alegría- ¿Estás aquí?

- Sí cariño.

- Pero si yo sólo te escuchaba cuando soñaba o pensaba en vosotros.

- Digamos que por fin he encontrado la manera de que me oigas cuando estás despierta.

- Quiero verte.

- Lo siento nena, aún no sé cómo puedo aparecerme.

- Al menos te oigo y eso ya es un gran consuelo para mí. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Lo que me ocurre.

- ¿Con tu mejor amigo?

- Sí. Pero no quiero hablar sólo de él.

- Tengo toda la eternidad para escucharte.

- La primera pregunta es… ¿Por qué sigo besando a Harry si yo misma le dije que no lo haría?

- Yo creo que le besas por algo que tú misma sabes desde hace semanas, Hermione: él te gusta. Aunque eso no me extraña. Lleva gustándote siete años, y cuando digo gustándote no me refiero a que te hayas enamorado sino a que le consideras alguien especial. Si no fuese así no te habrías hecho su amiga ni tampoco te habrías relacionado con él.

- Es cierto. Pero…No logro entender lo que me pasa. A veces le veo como lo que ha sido siempre para mí…

- Tu mejor amigo.

- Y otras veces…

- Como un chico que te atrae toneladas. Y es esa atracción la que te lleva a besarle aún cuando tú misma dijiste que no lo harías.

- ¿Y por qué hago lo que dije que no haría?

- Porque realmente, sí quieres hacerlo, Hermione. Tú nunca has sido una persona que haga cosas que no quieres.

- A veces sí, si no tengo más remedio.

- Bueno cariño, eso nos pasa a todos. En ocasiones concretas, hacemos lo que debemos aunque no queramos o no nos guste.

- ¿Cómo puedo recuperar el buen clima con Harry? No creo que un "lo siento" sea suficiente.

- Haz lo que siempre has hecho con él, Hermione. Sé sincera.

- Es verdad, Harry es la única persona a la que me es imposible mentir.

- Él tampoco te miente nunca, hija mía. ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué sabe que no me gustan las mentiras?

- No mi vida, porque le gusta ser honesto contigo. Y apostaría el cuello a que es capaz de mentir a cualquier otra persona que no seas tú.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Y a ti qué te parece Harry?

- Me gusta para ti. Es una buena persona y sé que te quiere mucho como amiga. Aunque también creo que le gustas más que sólo como una chica que le atrae.

- Intentas decirme…

- Que podría estar enamorado de ti. Sólo que quizás, aún no se ha dado cuenta.

- ¿En serio?

Su madre se rió un poco.

- Con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que él llegó a nuestro mundo…Es normal que no se haya tomado el tiempo de analizar lo que pueda sentir por ti. Pero yo lo sospecho y por eso te lo digo.

- ¿Has hablado de esto con papá?

- Sí. Opina lo mismo que yo.

- Y si yo también me enamorase de Harry…

- Nos parecería estupendo, Hermione. Tú siempre le has querido mucho como amigo. Y sabemos desde hace años, que confías en él como nunca has confiado en nadie. ¿Cómo podría no gustarnos que te enamorases de una persona que siempre ha sido muy especial para ti?

- La verdad es que yo tampoco me he puesto a analizar lo que siento por él, mamá. El tiempo que he pasado fuera de Hogwarts, me ha hecho tener la mente en otras cosas.

- Lo entiendo, mi niña.

- ¿Aún sigues considerándome una niña? ¡Tengo dieciocho años!

- Para mí, siempre serás mi niña-. Dijo su madre con dulzura.

- Y tú para mí siempre serás la mejor madre del mundo por muy muerta que estés.

- Gracias mi amor.

- No mami, gracias a ti.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué mamá?

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

- Siempre te querré.

- Digo lo mismo.

- Y cuando logres saber con seguridad lo que sientes por Harry…hazme un favor: díselo.

- ¿Y si no me corresponde?

- Te llevarás una enorme decepción. Pero luego lo superarás. Como has superado muchas otras malas experiencias a lo largo de tu vida.

- Mami…

- ¿Qué princesa?

- ¿Qué pasa con mis cosas Lipan?

- Forman parte de ti y eso nada puede cambiarlo.

- A mí me da miedo tener hijos y que lo hereden. Creo que lo mejor sería…que no fuese madre nunca.

- Pues a mí me encantaría que me hicieras abuela.

- Y quién querría dejar embarazada a una mujer como yo…- dijo Hermione con amargura.

- Alguien que te quiera tanto como para no importarle que vuestros hijos tengan cosas Lipan.

- No creo que exista un hombre así en todo el mundo. Fíjate en Ron, él es un hombre del mundo mágico y está más que acostumbrado a ver cosas increíbles. Pero eso no le impidió llamarme horripilante. Y si un hombre del mundo mágico me considera eso… ¿Cómo no voy a parecérselo a cualquier otro que pueda gustarle?

- Porque si ese otro te quiere de verdad, no te verá horripilante por muchas cosas Lipan que puedas tener. El amor es así, Hermione. Ciego a cualquier defecto o cosa rara que pueda mostrar la persona amada. Además, yo creo que no sólo existe un hombre sino dos, que pueden amarte de verdad. Es lo bueno que tengo al ser un espíritu. Puedo ir a cualquier parte y ver cosas que antes no contemplé. Como Hogwarts por ejemplo. Y quiero que sepas que en ese lugar existen dos chicos claramente interesados en ti.

- Acabo de enterarme.

- Uno de esos chicos, está enamorado de ti desde hace meses, pero aún no te lo ha dicho.

- ¿Por temor al rechazo verdad? Ya me contó Harry que en el colegio había chicos interesados en mí que les daba miedo decírmelo.

- Uno de esos chicos, es un hombre extraordinario, Hermione. Y estoy segura que a ti te encantaría si te dieses la oportunidad de estar con él.

- ¿Podrías darme más datos?

- Es guapo, atractivo, bueno en el Quidditch…Muy popular, con muchas admiradoras y…Haría cualquier cosa para complacerte. Por estúpida o imposible que pudiera ser.

- Con todo lo que me has dicho, estoy pensando en dos chicos que encajan en esas características.

- Nómbrales.

- Harry Potter y Kenny Morrison.

- Ésa es mi niña-. Dijo su madre con orgullo-. ¿Qué piensas de Kenny?

- Que es un verdadero encanto y un chico muy atractivo.

- ¿Podría gustarte como novio?

- Desde luego. Aunque ahora mismo sólo le considero un compañero de colegio.

- Date tiempo, Hermione. Has pasado por mucho últimamente. Cuando decidas volver a echarte novio, escoge a un hombre con el que no sólo te sientas a gusto sino que te haga sonreír más veces de las que pueda hacerte llorar.

- Lo comprendo, mamá. No quieres otro Ron en mi vida. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo tampoco.

- Que tú pienses en Ron como un buen amigo, lo acepto. Pero que vuelva a ser tu pareja…No. Tú mereces otro tipo de hombre, hija mía. Uno que te haga reír o suspirar o incluso…que te llene de placer.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡No te alarmes. Ya tienes edad suficiente para que oigas este tipo de cosas!

- Me resulta incómodo que seas tú quien las diga.

- A lo que yo iba, Hermione, es… que quiero que tu pareja sea un hombre que te haga pasar más buenos ratos que malos y uno que pueda quererte y demostrártelo como sólo tú mereces.

- Eso mismo deseé yo para Harry. Que encontrase a alguien que pudiera quererle como él se merece.

- Tengo muy claro quién sería la mujer perfecta para él.

- Dímelo.

- ¡Hermione!- pronunció la voz de Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Continuaremos en otro momento-. Dijo la castaña en voz baja esperando que su madre la escuchase.

- Sí cariño-. Contestó su progenitora también en voz baja. Su hija sonrió, quedándose tranquila. Entonces abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó mirando seria a su mejor amigo.

- Disculparme-. Dijo Harry con sinceridad-. Lamento haberme marchado como lo hice. Ya se me ha pasado el enfado aunque sigo molesto contigo. Pero lo dejaré pasar porque como te dije antes, entiendo que estás pasando por un momento duro y…quizás por eso actúas de manera contradictoria.

- Haciendo cosas contigo que dije no haría durante un tiempo. Como besarte.

- Sí.

- No te preocupes Harry. No volverá a suceder.

- ¿Lo de besarme? Cuando vea que de verdad lo cumples, me lo creeré.

- Lo cumpliré siempre y cuando tú no me beses.

- ¿Así que ahora la culpa es mía?

- No, es de los dos.

- ¿Y la conclusión es?

- Que pienso poner de mi parte para que no vuelvas a besarme.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Me voy a pescar-. Dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación. Harry se quedó de piedra. Luego reaccionó y se fue a buscarla.

- ¿Hermione?-. La llamó una vez que estuvo frente al lago-. ¡Hermione dónde estás!-. Él no la veía por ninguna parte. Eso le extrañó. Si ella estuviera pescando, estaría en un bote o incluso en lo alto de una roca con una caña. Pero su mejor amiga no estaba a la vista y lo que le resultó raro en un principio, se convirtió en preocupación conforme pasaban los minutos.

De repente, vio la cabeza de Hermione salir a la superficie. Ella tenía el cabello en la cara y cuando echó el rostro hacia atrás para que su melena cayese de golpe en el agua, a Harry le sucedió lo mismo que a Kenny cuando la vio por primera vez así en el lago de Hogwarts: se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.

"Pero qué guapa eres."- pensó Harry con la boca abierta, cuando vio a Hermione flotando bocarriba-. "¿Cómo pudo Ron llamarte horripilante? Si no hay nada feo en tu apariencia. Y por dentro eres más bonita todavía."

" Harry…"- pensó Hermione dejándose mecer por la suave corriente del lago-. "Tengo que pensar qué hago con Harry. Si quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad entre nosotros debo portarme con él, como antes de besarnos. Puede que al principio me cueste, después de todo me he acostumbrado a hacer cosas con él que antes no hacía: como besarle, dormir en la misma cama, pasar mucho tiempo juntos…Bueno, pasar tiempo juntos sí lo hacíamos. De todas maneras, tengo que volver a ser su amiga y nada más. Quizás así pueda saber con exactitud qué es lo que siento por él."

"Hermione…"- la llamó él en su pensamiento-. "¿Hermione me oyes?"-. Ella siguió tumbada en el agua-. "Puede que sólo me escuches cuando estamos cerca."

- ¡Hermione!-. Gritó Harry con la voz. Él vio cómo se erguía ella dentro del agua y movía la cara buscándole.

Harry no lo dudó, se quitó lo necesario para estar cómodo y se zambulló en el lago.

Mientras él nadaba hacia Hermione, su mejor amiga volvió a tumbarse bocarriba.

"Qué raro"- pensó ella flotando en el agua-. "Me pareció escuchar la voz de Harry."

Sumergiéndose, el moreno buceó hasta donde estaba la castaña. Al llegar, aún sumergido, la agarró de la cintura y tiró de Hermione hacia abajo. Harry escuchó el grito que pronunció Hermione antes de entrar en el agua. Entonces se encontró cara a cara con él y vio que Harry le sonreía. Ella volvió a emerger, respiró y escuchó cómo Harry hacía lo mismo al sacar la cara del agua.

- ¡Menudo susto me has dado!- dijo Hermione claramente disgustada-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Quería gastarte una broma.- dijo él a modo de disculpa.

- ¡Pues no me ha hecho gracia!

- Perdona.

- Ahora te dejo, tengo que pescar la cena.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo si no tienes arpón?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Con las manos. Mi padre y yo solíamos pescar así.

- ¿Y dónde vas a meter el pescado que cojas?

De repente, Hermione miró el agua y dijo…

- ¡Trucha, Harry!-. Entonces apoyó las manos en los hombros de él, saltó por encima de su mejor amigo y se sumergió en el agua tirándose de cabeza.

- Wow…- pronunció Harry con asombro-. Esta mujer siempre me sorprende-. Seguidamente se sumergió y comenzó a buscarla.

La divisó a unos metros por delante de él. Harry salió a tomar aire y volvió a zambullirse, buceando todo lo rápido que pudo hasta colocarse a su lado.

Hermione le miró y señaló una trucha que nadaba por delante de ellos. Harry asintió. Ella tomó impulso y se acercó al pez, capturándolo con las manos y apretándolas para que no se escapara. Cuando ella salió a la superficie, su mejor amigo hizo lo mismo. Harry quedó de cara a Hermione, contemplando cómo seguía apretando el pez mientras el animal coleteaba con fuerza intentando liberarse. De repente, Hermione movió los brazos como si golpeara con un bate de béisbol y la trucha salió disparada, aterrizando en una roca. Harry vio cómo el pez se movía, luego se detuvo y supo que estaba muerto.

- Matarlo así es mejor que clavarle un anzuelo o pincharlo con un arpón-. Dijo Hermione mirando a su mejor amigo que seguía delante de ella-. Eso decía mi padre y estoy de acuerdo con él.

- Yo también-. Dijo Harry mostrándole su conformidad con el razonamiento-. ¡Trucha!- Añadió viendo otro pez bajo ellos. Hermione volvió a sumergirse y un poco después, salió a la superficie y repitió la operación de lanzar el animal fuera del agua.

- ¡Ya tenemos cena!- dijo ella triunfante a unos metros de donde se encontraba él. Harry nadó hasta ponerse a su lado-. ¿Cómo te gusta más el pescado?-. Preguntó ella.

- De cualquier manera.

- ¿Has probado alguna vez, la trucha asada al fuego?

- No.

- Papá y yo solíamos pincharlas en un palo y dejar que se hicieran con el calor de la hoguera.

- Seguro que me gustará, Hermione.

Ella comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla, Harry la siguió.

En cuanto salieron del agua, Hermione se fijó en el atuendo de Harry. Ella le miró con asombro.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él con inocencia. Hermione se rió un poco.

- Pensé que llevabas bañador pero ahora me doy cuenta que son boxers negros.- Ella lanzó una carcajada, él se puso rojo-. ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?

- No.

- ¿Todo bien entonces?

- Por mi parte sí. ¿Entramos a secarnos? Me está dando frío.

- Adelántate tú, yo voy a por los peces.

Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa. Mientras Hermione llegaba hasta las truchas, Harry la miraba en la distancia.

"Pero qué buena está."- fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza cuando la vio agacharse para coger los peces-. "Y qué cuerpazo tiene."- añadió al verla ponerse en pie y comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba él-. "Ron la llamó horripilante. Seguro que no la había visto en bikini, si lo hubiera hecho…No se le habría ocurrido jamás calificarla de esa manera por muchas cosas de Lipan que ella tuviera. Hermione no es horripilante, un disfrute para la vista sí."

Cuando ella estuvo cerca de él, Harry dejó la mente en blanco y terminó de dar los pocos pasos que le quedaban hasta la casa.

- Voy a limpiar las truchas y a meterlas en el frigorífico-. Dijo Hermione a su lado-. Cuando tengas hambre avísame.

- De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que después te ayude en algo?

- ¿Sabes hacer una hoguera sin usar la magia?

- No.

- ¿Nunca has ido de acampada?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Es que tus tíos no hacían esas cosas?

- Con Dudley sí, conmigo no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo me sacaban de casa si no tenían más remedio. No les gustaba enseñarme demasiado. Se suponía que yo era un chico problemático que iba a un colegio para delincuentes juveniles.

Hermione puso cara de espanto.

- ¿Cómo podían decir eso de ti?

- Porque no me querían, Hermione. ¿Cambiamos de tema?

- Perdona, olvidé que no te gusta hablarme de ellos.

- De ellos puedo hablarte. Lo que no me gusta contar, es lo miserable que era mi vida cuando estaba en su hogar.

- ¿Por eso te gusta tanto Hogwarts, porque allí no te sientes miserable?

- Me gusta Hogwarts porque ha sido el primer lugar, donde me he sentido feliz. Allí están mis amigos…

- Vivimos aventuras…

- Aprendemos cosas alucinantes…

- Juegas a un deporte que te encanta…

- ¡Y se me da bastante bien!- dijo Harry animado.

- Porque lo llevas en la sangre-. Confirmó Hermione con orgullo-. Por algo eres hijo de un buscador que fue campeón de Quidditch.

- Y llevo el título de ser el buscador más joven de la historia de Hogwarts-. Añadió Harry sonriente.

- Sí…- dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Te nombraron buscador con once años de edad y eso no había ocurrido antes en el colegio.

- Hay algo que no entiendo de ti.

- ¿Qué es, Harry?

- Tú siempre dices que no te gusta el Quidditch.

- Y no me gusta.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre vienes a los partidos?

- Porque me gusta animar a mi dos mejores amigos.

- Pues yo no iría a ver un deporte que no me gusta por mucho que lo jugaran mis dos mejores amigos.

- Ahí está la diferencia entre tú y yo, Harry. Tú no apoyarías algo que no te gusta. Yo sí, por lealtad hacia quien lo hace. Por eso voy a los partidos. Para mí es igual de importante apoyar a Ron…Que apoyarte a ti.

Sin añadir más, Hermione se giró y puso rumbo a las escaleras. Por tercera vez aquella mañana, Harry se quedó de piedra. Y cuando entendió lo bonito que era lo que ella le había dicho, sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, Hermione apareció en la planta baja portando un plato con las dos truchas.

Ella salió al jardín y preparó lo necesario para hacer una hoguera. Entonces llamó a Harry y él se quedó observando todo lo que ella hacía.

Un rato después, tanto él como su mejor amiga, comían las truchas asadas al fuego.

- Buenísimo-. Dijo Harry chupándose los dedos. Hermione se rió un poco.

- Me alegra que te guste. ¿Qué te apetece hacer esta tarde?

- Dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

- Lake District está lleno de zonas por descubrir.

- ¿Hay algún lugar que sea especial para ti?

- El lago donde atrapé las truchas. Fue en el lago donde mi padre, pidió matrimonio a mi madre.

Harry miró el lago e imaginó cómo sería una petición de matrimonio en un lugar tan bonito como ese.

* * *

El paseo fue bien y Harry descubrió lugares increíbles gracias a su mejor amiga. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, regresaron a la casa Granger.

Hermione preparó la cena y él puso la mesa. En aquella ocasión, no comieron en el exterior. Una vez recogido todo, se fueron al salón a ver la tele. Pasado un rato, a ella le dio sueño y se despidió de Harry.

- Hasta mañana-. Dijo él mientras ella salía de la estancia.

Cuando a Harry le entró sueño, apagó la televisión y se fue a las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Nada más llegar a la planta de arriba, se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado a Hermione dónde iba a dormir él.

"Y no pienso despertarla"- pensó Harry aproximándose a la primera puerta que vio-. "Bastante ha pasado la pobre con las pesadillas del psicópata como para que yo le robe el sueño por algo tan tonto como dónde puedo acostarme."

Nada más entrar y encender la luz, se encontró con un dormitorio matrimonial.

"Aquí no me quedo, seguro que era la habitación de sus padres."- pensó Harry apagando y saliendo de la estancia. Un poco después llegó a otra puerta. Al abrir, encendió la luz y vio a Hermione dormida en otra cama de matrimonio. Tras apagar la luz, salió sin hacer ruido.

Al final del pasillo vio dos puertas más. Cuando abrió la primera, se encontró un cuarto de baño. La siguiente era otro dormitorio.

"Guay"- pensó él entrando en la habitación-. "Si necesito ir al servicio lo tengo al lado."- En cuanto se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama. Entonces apagó la luz y se echó a dormir.

Horas después, el silencio inundaba la casa. Pero la tranquilidad terminó en el instante que un potente grito, llegó a los oídos de Harry.

"Hermione."- fue lo primero que pensó al despertar.

Harry salió de la cama y echó a correr por el pasillo, no tardando nada en llegar a la habitación de su mejor amiga. Al encender la luz, se acercó al lecho y vio a la castaña moviéndose inquieta.

- No no no.- dijo ella claramente asustada-. ¡Por favor no!- gotitas de sudor bajaban de su frente, Harry las apartó con la manga del pijama de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?- preguntó a uno de los oídos de ella.

- ¡Harry!- gritó su mejor amiga pese a estar profundamente dormida.

- Estoy aquí-. Pronunció él secándole el rostro de nuevo.

- ¡Corre Harry, huye!

- ¿De qué tengo que huir?

- ¡Vete Harry. Por favor márchate!

- ¿Por qué tengo que irme?

- ¡Te van a matar!- Hermione lloró, Harry se quedó muerto de asombro al ver cómo el cuerpo de ella, temblaba notoriamente. De repente, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y gateó hasta quedarse quieta. Ella estiró un brazo y movió la mano como si acariciara la cara de alguien-. ¡Lo siento!- pronunció inundada en llanto-. No he podido protegerte-. Dijo en voz baja-. ¡Por favor no te mueras!- más lágrimas cayeron-. ¡No te mueras Harry, aguanta, quédate conmigo!- ella se quedó callada unos segundos, entonces su cabeza se movió de manera negativa y cuando ella gritó…-. ¡Noooo!- Harry supo que ella le estaba viendo muerto en el sueño.

Hermione lloró, lloró tanto como Harry no había visto antes en ella. Y cuando él contempló cómo su mejor amiga caía de lado en la cama, sintió que había llegado el momento de despertarla.

- Hermione…- dijo acercándose a ella.- Abre los ojos y mírame.

- Harry…- pronunció su mejor amiga aún llorando.

- No estoy muerto-. Dijo él en voz baja-. Lo que tú has visto es sólo un sueño.

- Harry…

- ¡Deja de llorar!- pidió Harry sacudiendo uno de los hombros de su mejor amiga-. ¡No tiene caso que llores por algo que no es real!

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, Harry decidió emplear otra medida. Salió de la habitación, corrió a por su varita y cuando llegó de nuevo al dormitorio de Hermione, se tumbó en la cama, materializó agua que cayó en el rostro dormido de ella y al sentir la humedad, los ojos marrones de la castaña se abrieron y lo primero que contemplaron fueron las esmeraldas de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad-. ¿Y por qué estoy mojada?

- He tenido que echarte agua para devolverte la consciencia. Estabas tan dormida que no reaccionabas ni a mi voz. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

- No porque estoy mojada. Pero agradezco que me hayas despertado. He tenido un sueño horrible.

- Donde me mataban.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Hablaste dormida. También gritaste y te pusiste a llorar como nunca antes había visto.

- Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando se sufre mucho, Harry, el llanto es sólo una forma de expresarlo.

- ¿Quiénes eran los que me mataron?

- Gente de Hogwarts y el Ministerio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te acusaron de haber asesinado a sangre fría a un estudiante. Yo dije que tú no serías capaz de algo así por muchas cosas Lipan que tuvieras. Pero ellos no me creyeron. Entonces decidieron que acabar contigo era lo único efectivo para evitar más asesinatos. Y de repente, un montón de personas salieron a buscarte empuñando sus varitas. Eché a correr para avisarte. Sabía que estabas en el bosque prohibido. Cuando te encontré, estabas transformado. Así que te pedí que huyeras pero tú no me hiciste caso. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ellos llegaron. Lo que sí sé es que no tuviste tiempo de huir ni de reaccionar porque un montón de hechizos impactaron en ti y te hicieron caer sin vida al suelo. Entonces yo…

- Lloraste muchísimo al verme muerto.

- Sí.

- Y te sentiste mal por no haberme protegido.

- No fui capaz. Antes de llegar ellos me quedé mirándote y dejé de escuchar lo que nos rodeaba. Era como si me hubiera congelado de golpe y cuando ellos llegaron y te atacaron no hice nada, absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Entonces te vi caer y ya no respirabas. Y a mí se me rompió el corazón.

- Como se rompería el mío si te matasen delante de mí- confesó Harry apartándole las lágrimas que volvían a caer de los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga.

- No quiero verte morir, Harry-. Dijo Hermione abrazándose a él-. Y tampoco quiero que te hagan daño aunque tengas cosas de Lipan. Ya sé que cuando te transformas da miedo verte, pero estoy segura que sigues siendo humano por mucho que no lo aparentes.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

- Porque en mi sueño hacías caso de todo lo que yo te decía. Incluso reaccionabas a mi voz.

- Eso también lo hago cuando no estoy transformado.

- Pero en mi sueño, tú no me hablabas.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Puede que perdieras el habla con tu aspecto de Lipan. Después de todo el Lipan es un animal y los animales no hablan.

- Y si yo no podía hablar contigo… ¿Cómo sabías que te entendía?

- Por las cosas que hacías y la manera en que me mirabas. Puede que no pudieras hablar conmigo pero sé que me entendías porque reaccionabas a lo que te pedía.

- Menos cuando no huí.

- No tuviste tiempo, ellos llegaron de repente. Y tú y yo estábamos mirándonos como si no existiese nada más que nosotros dos.

- Eso es bonito-. Dijo Harry con suavidad, abrazado a ella.

- "Pero no tan bonito como el cariño que siento por ti."- pensó Hermione aún abrazada a su mejor amigo.

- Hermione…- pronunció él aún con voz suave.

- ¿Sí?- cuestionó ella levantando el rostro para mirarle a los ojos-. "Son tan bonitos…"- pensó contemplando sus esmeraldas.

- "Qué guapa eres."- pronunció Harry en su mente masculina. Ella sonrió al escuchar el pensamiento.

- Gracias-. Dijo Hermione ruborizándose un poco y bajando la cara en señal de timidez.

- No te escondas ahora-. Pidió Harry tirando de la barbilla de ella hasta volver a poner la cara de Hermione a la altura de la de él-. Me gusta verte-. Confesó acercándose a sus labios.

- "Va a besarme."- pensó Hermione al ver cómo el rostro de Harry se acercaba al de ella-. "Y estoy deseando que lo haga."

- "Voy a besarte."- dijo Harry en su pensamiento-. "Y si no quieres detenme o apártate de mí. Porque yo…no quiero apartarme de ti."

- "Yo tampoco."

- "Ahora tú eres el imán que me atrae sin remedio."

- Tú me atraes desde hace mes y medio-. Confesó Hermione a milímetros de sus labios.

- Tú a mí también.

- Bésame Harry. ¡Mmmfff!

- "Hermione…"- la llamó él en su pensamiento-. "Me encanta besarte. Pero me asombra que me pidieras que te besara. ¿No se suponía que querías pasar un tiempo sin besar a un hombre?"

- Sí…- dijo ella sin dejar de besarle-. Pero cuando comenzaste a acercarte me entraron unas ganas locas de besarte.

- "A mí cuando me miraste a los ojos."- contestó él en su cabeza sin dejar de besarla.

- Más…- dijo la voz de Hermione como en un suspiro-. Quiero más.

- ¿Cuánto?- preguntó Harry en un tono que a ella le resultó de lo más sensual.

- Hasta que te canses-. Respondió Hermione dándole varios besos profundos.

- "Hermione…"- pensó Harry en su cabeza-. "Eres increíble."

- Tú sí que lo eres. ¡Mmmfff!

- "Hermione…"

- ¿Quémff?

- "¿Puedo tocarte?"

- ¿Dónde?

- No hables-. Dijo Harry con la voz-. Intenta responder con el pensamiento.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione separándose un poco. Harry también se separó.

- Quiero comprobar una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Deja de responder con palabras. Lo que vayas a decir, dilo usando la mente.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Vale no me hagas caso-. Dijo él girándose y dándole la espalda-. No sé para qué me molesto en pedirte nada. Siempre haces lo que te da la gana…

- "No es verdad."- respondió Hermione en su cabeza tal y como él le había pedido-. "Las pocas veces en que me pides algo, suelo complacerte."

- No siempre-. Dijo Harry con la voz. Entonces, tanto él como Hermione, pronunciaron un sonido de asombro.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Me escuchas!- pronunció Hermione sorprendida.

- ¡Te escucho!- dijo Harry sonriente y girándose hacia ella-. ¡Sí sí sí!- pronunció en tono de triunfo-. ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano lo conseguiría! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

- ¿Qué podremos comunicarnos sin que los demás lo sepan?

- ¡Exacto. Qué guay Hermione!

- A mí también me lo parece.

- ¡Ya no necesitas mover la boca para hablarme. Puedes comunicarte conmigo usando el pensamiento y al mismo tiempo utilizar los labios para besarme. Es genial!

- ¿Perdona cómo has dicho?

- No pienso repetirlo.

- Pues si crees que voy a volver a besarte, tendrás que esperar sentado a que eso suceda.

- No tengo que esperar, sé que ocurrirá. Antes me lo dejaste muy claro.

- Fue en un momento concreto, en una situación también concreta. Ahora mismo, el clima que teníamos se ha roto.

- Podemos crearlo de nuevo.

- Ya no me apetece-. Ella se giró y le dio la espalda. Harry quedó de cara a la espalda de Hermione.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa ahora, por qué estás molesta conmigo?

- Me ha parecido muy presuntuoso de tu parte, que dieras por hecho que volveríamos a besarnos.

- ¡Es que hemos vuelto a besarnos, Hermione. Hace tan sólo minutos!

- Pues esos minutos han pasado y ahora no quiero besarte.

- ¡A ti no hay quién te entienda!-. Dijo Harry con claro fastidio.

- Buenas noches.- pronunció Hermione seria.

- Como te duermas ahora soy capaz de despertarte aunque sea tirándote del pelo.

- Y serías tan bestia de intentarlo.

- Ten por seguro que sí.

- Como se te ocurra tocarme un solo pelo, te voy a hacer mucho daño.

- ¿Quieres que comprobemos quién de los dos es más fuerte?

- Pasa de mí.

- ¡Pues mira por dónde, voy a hacerte caso!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Me largo!- dijo Harry pasando por encima de ella para salir de la cama y pisándole una pierna aposta.

- ¡Ay!- exclamó Hermione en tono dolorido.

- ¡Hasta mañana Hermione!- pronunció su mejor amigo ya en la puerta-. ¡Que sueñes con lo que sea, aunque te aterrorice. No pienso volver para tranquilizarte!

- ¡Pero Harry!- dijo ella sentándose en la cama y a punto de salir tras él.

- ¡Paso de ti!- exclamó el moreno dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

- La madre que lo parió-. Dijo la castaña parpadeando perpleja-. ¡Si se ha ido de verdad!- pronunció con asombro-. Bueno ya volverá.- ella se tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

Harry mientras tanto, llegó al dormitorio que había escogido antes y se metió en el lecho. Durante unos minutos, tuvo pensamientos poco agradables hacia su mejor amiga. Luego se calmó y otras cuestiones ocuparon su mente.

"Seguro que viene a buscarme."- pensó él cambiando de postura-. "Hermione no será capaz de dormir hasta que hayamos hecho las paces. Me juego el cuello a que dentro de nada, abre la puerta y me pide perdón."

En la habitación de la castaña, ella seguía despierta y pensando lo mismo que Harry.

"Vendrá, seguro que vendrá. Harry no será capaz de dormirse hasta que hayamos hecho las paces."

"Ésta no viene."- pensó su mejor amigo al otro extremo del pasillo.

"Éste no viene."- pensó Hermione con asombro y luego con fastidio.

"Pues me da igual."- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, cada uno en su habitación.

"Como mañana lo vea y no se disculpe…"- pensó Hermione en su dormitorio-. "No pienso hablarle hasta que me pida perdón."

"Seguro que mañana ni me mira."- pensó Harry en su habitación-. "Hermione es capaz de no dirigirme una sola mirada ni tampoco una palabra hasta que le haya pedido perdón. ¡Pues que espere sentada a que eso suceda. No pienso ser yo el primero en disculparse. Ella tiene la culpa de nuestro enfado. Primero me besa y luego me dice que no lo hará más. Si no puedo creerla. No hace más que contradecirse así misma cada vez que incumple lo que me dijo que no haría conmigo!"

- La verdad es que Harry tenía razón.- dijo Hermione hablando para sí misma-. Le besé cuando se suponía que no lo haría. ¡Pero es que no puedo resistirlo. Cuando estamos muy cerca me siento atraída hacia él sin remedio y cuando me mira a los ojos yo…! Madre mía… ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?

- ¿Te lo digo o me lo cuentas?- pronunció la voz de su progenitora, en voz baja.

- ¿Mamá?- cuestionó Hermione parpadeando con asombro-. ¿Estás conmigo?

- Yo siempre estoy contigo, cariño-. Dijo su madre con voz dulce-. Y veo todo lo que haces.

- ¿Incluso mis momentos íntimos?

- Ajá…

- ¿También cuando beso a Harry?

- Sí mi niña.

- Pues no quiero que lo hagas. En momentos así, preferiría que no me observaras.

- Bueno…Entiendo que te dé vergüenza o incluso que te sientas incómoda. Pero yo no lo hago con intención de mirarte en plan morboso, sino por si te ocurre algo malo.

- Harry no es como el psicópata que me atacó en el sótano.

- Lo sé.

- Ese hombre estaba loco y era un peligro andante. Mi mejor amigo es bueno.

- También lo sé.

- Y nunca me haría daño ni tampoco intentaría abusar de mí.

- Eso es verdad.

- ¿Has conseguido por fin, averiguar cómo puedes aparecerte delante de mí?

- No. Pero voy a intentarlo de todas formas.

- Si lo consigues… ¿Podré tocarte?

- Posiblemente no, mi amor. A lo mejor me atraviesas en cuanto lo intentes.

- Entonces me conformaré con verte.

- De acuerdo. Hermione…

- ¿Sí mami?

- Haz lo posible por no gritar. Ni siquiera de asombro. No quiero que Harry entre en la habitación y me descubra.

- Él no vendrá, mamá. Está muy enfadado conmigo y cuando se pone así, no tiene ganas de verme.

- Al menos no se transformó en Lipan y eso ya es un alivio para ti.

- Pues sí. ¿Por qué no cambió?

- Quizás porque no estaba furioso, sólo molesto.

- Pues a mí sí me pareció muy enfadado.

- Pero no enrabietado, Hermione. Por lo que he podido ver desde que soy espíritu, Harry sólo se transforma cuando se llena de rabia o cuando algo le saca de quicio a lo bestia.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¿Después de ver lo que le hizo al psicópata? Por supuesto que lo creo.

- Sé que lo mató para protegerme. Pero ignoro cómo. ¿Me lo cuentas por favor?

- Clavó sus uñas de Lipan en el pecho de aquel hombre y lo mató tanto del susto como del dolor que le causó.

- Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Muy en serio.

- Harry fue capaz… ¿De hacer algo así por mí?

- Sí Hermione. Por ti y nadie más.

- ¿Tanto le importo?

- Como no tienes idea.

- Mamá.

- ¿Qué nena?

- No te aparezcas.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ni tampoco me mires. No quiero que observes lo que haré cuando salga de la habitación!

- ¿Vas a ir a buscarle verdad?

- Sí. ¡Y quiero tener intimidad!

- Te la daré, cariño. ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?

- Lo que quieras.

- No hagas algo sin pensar antes en las consecuencias. Sé que ahora mismo tienes unas ganas inmensas de ir a la habitación de Harry y pedirle perdón aunque sea a base de besos. Pero no deberías besarle de nuevo, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? No creo que eso le extrañe.

- Claro que sí le extrañará. Él está bastante descolocado contigo. En una ocasión le dijiste, que no estabas preparada para tener una relación amorosa y querías pasar un tiempo sin besar a un hombre. Harry lo aceptó porque pensaba que era lógico después del ataque que sufriste con el psicópata. Y sin embargo, aún habiéndole dicho que no le besarías, has vuelto a besarle hace tan sólo media hora.

- Pero él también me besó.

- ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo si se siente atraído por ti, Hermione?

- Bueno pero de todas maneras no tiene por qué sentirse descolocado conmigo. Ni tampoco confuso.

- ¿Ah no? Pues yo creo que tiene razones de sobras para sentirse confundido y descolocado ya no contigo sino con tu actitud.

- Yo no he cambiado mi actitud con él. Sigo siendo la misma.

- Salvo con la diferencia, de que ahora le besas e incluso te permites el lujo de compartir la cama con él.

- ¿Y es eso lo que le descoloca o confunde en tu opinión?

- No cariño. En mi opinión, lo que le saca de quicio, es que tú hagas cosas con él que dijiste que no harías. Y cuando él se anima a seguir, tú vas y le cortas el punto diciéndole que no volverás a besarle y ese tipo de cosas. A ver cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas mejor…

- Creo que lo he entendido claramente, mami.

- ¿Entonces comprendes por fin por qué le haces sentirse descolocado respecto a ti?

- Sí.

- ¿Vas a ir a buscarle de todas formas?

- Sí. Tengo que pedirle perdón y hacer las paces o no seré capaz de dormir en toda la noche.

- ¿Y dónde vas a dormir, aquí o en su cama?

- Aún no lo he decidido.

- ¿Y si te pide que durmáis juntos?

- No lo hará. Harry me prometió que no me volvería a pedir dormir juntos ni si quiera cuando volviésemos a Hogwarts. Y yo sé que él siempre cumple sus promesas.

- Sobre todo si es a ti a quien se las hace.

Hermione sonrió.

- Tampoco me ha hecho muchas-. Dijo la castaña aún sonriente-. Pero no lo necesito, mamá. Aún sin que Harry me haga promesas, yo sé que cumplirá su palabra y que estará tan pendiente de mí como yo misma estoy pendiente de él.

- Tú le das muchísima más atención que la que él te presta, Hermione.

- Siempre ha sido así y no me importa.

- Porque le quieres mucho. ¿Verdad?

- Mucho no. Le quiero tanto que ni si quiera puedo medirlo.

- ¿Y teniendo eso claro de verdad no sabes lo que te sucede con Harry?

- En parte sí. Pero todo no.

- Ve a buscarle, cariño. Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Sí mi vida. Y también te prometo que no miraré lo que hagáis. Por cierto Hermione, Harry está durmiendo en la habitación que hay al lado del cuarto de baño.

- Gracias por la información.

- De nada. Ahora vete y haz lo posible por arreglar las cosas con tu mejor amigo.

Hermione asintió, se levantó de la cama y tras ponerse las zapatillas abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Nada más alcanzar la puerta, la abrió sin hacer ruido. Como se conocía la estancia de memoria, pudo caminar por la habitación aunque no hubiese luz.

Hermione llegó a la cama y justo cuando se sentó en el filo e iba a tocar un brazo de Harry, escuchó la voz de él decir…

- Creí que no vendrías.

Y al oír el tono con que le habló, supo que se le había pasado el enfado.

- En un principio no iba a hacerlo. Pero no podía dormir. Me remordía la conciencia. Así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer, era disculparme.

- Gracias, Hermione.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Pues claro.

- He estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste y…siento que tienes razón. He hecho cosas contigo que dije no haría. Entiendo que eso te tenga descolocado o confundido o que te ponga de mal humor. La verdad es que ni yo misma me entiendo a veces. Y lo que me sucede contigo, tampoco lo comprendo.

- ¿Por qué? Si está muy claro.

- Ilústrame.

- Hace mes y medio, tú y yo descubrimos que nos gustábamos. Entonces comenzamos a besarnos y hasta nos atrevimos a dormir juntos. Es verdad que cuando sólo éramos buenos amigos no nos dábamos besos en los labios ni tampoco compartíamos la cama. Pero si al final hemos hecho esas cosas era porque nos apetecía. Y no creo que sea malo. Raro en un principio sí, porque no estábamos acostumbrados. Pero después de haberlas hecho varias veces ya son hasta normales para nosotros.

- ¿Así es cómo lo ves?

- Por el momento sí.

- ¿Entonces, según tú, lo que me ocurre contigo es que me he acostumbrado a hacer cosas que antes no hacía y aunque en un principio fuesen raras entre nosotros ahora son normales?

- Sí. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Hermione?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Sigues teniendo miedo de los hombres?

- De la mayoría sí.

- ¿Y yo, te doy miedo?

- A ti sólo te temo cuando te sale el lado Lipan.

- ¿Y qué hay de los demás hombres con los que te relacionas?

- De Hagrid tampoco tengo miedo. Pero sí es verdad que me da miedo intimar con un chico en quien no confíe, como sí confío en ti.

- Especifica ese intimar.

- Me refiero a que me aterra hacer cosas que jamás he hecho con un hombre y eso por supuesto incluye lo que muchos llaman las cosas de mayores. Eso último es lo que más miedo me da. Aunque sé que es algo que debo superar porque si no lo hago, nunca podré tener una relación normal de pareja y…si quiero continuar con mi vida…tengo que superar mis miedos e inseguridades porque de no hacerlo, siempre estaré asustada y luego me convertiré en una amargada y no quiero eso para mí.

- Más claro el agua.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo. Incluso por las preguntas que me estás haciendo ahora. Sé que las haces porque te preocupas por mí y…para mí es muy importante que te preocupes y me lo demuestres.

- Hermione…Yo siempre me preocuparé por ti.

Ella se inclinó, le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a incorporarse. Hermione salió de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Nada más dejar la habitación, puso rumbo a su dormitorio, sin escuchar el pensamiento que tuvo Harry cuando ella se fue.

"Buenas noches, Hermione. Que duermas bien."

Poco después, la castaña se metía en la cama de su dormitorio y cerraba los ojos para dormir.

- Descansa tranquila, tesoro-. Dijo la voz de su madre con dulzura-. Has hecho lo que querías y has tenido éxito. Ahora duerme, mi niña. Mamá te acompaña.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos cerrados de Hermione. Una lágrima de felicidad. La misma felicidad que sintió ella cuando entró en el reino de Morfeo y vio a su padre sonreír.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se sentía descansada y feliz. El sueño que había tenido con su padre y donde había charlado con él, le había ayudado a comprender algunas cosas que la inquietaban y luego había disfrutado de su compañía hasta que él le dijo que debía despertar.

Tras ducharse y vestirse, bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Nada más entrar en la estancia, vio a Harry apartando la cafetera del fuego.

- Buenos días-. Dijo él con una sonrisa-. ¿Pasaste buena noche?

- Sí, gracias. Buenos días a ti también.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

- Relajarme. Me voy a pasar la mañana haciendo nada dentro de la casa y mucho fuera de ella.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Quiero tomar el sol, nadar en el lago y luego…lo que se me ocurra. ¿Y tú, tienes planes?

- No. Pero ya que has decidido adueñarte de la parte externa de la casa, yo me quedo con la interna. Y lo primero que voy a usar es el mando de la televisión.

- No me digas que te has vuelto adicto a la tele.

- Tanto como eso no, pero reconozco que me gusta verla.

- A mí también pero prefiero estar al aire libre cuando el tiempo lo permite. Hoy hace un día estupendo para estar fuera lo máximo posible.

- ¿Vas a pescar?

- ¿Te apetece comer trucha otra vez?

- Si la hacemos al fuego sí.

- Entonces voy a cambiarme.

Sin añadir otra cosa, Harry la observó salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la planta de arriba. Sólo cuando ella no estuvo a su vista, él se permitió el lujo de dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos sin que Hermione lo escuchase.

"Ojalá se ponga el bikini de ayer. ¡Estaba tremenda con él! Bueno, la verdad es que Hermione está atractiva se ponga lo que se ponga. Incluso el uniforme del colegio le sienta bien. Pero con poca ropa está mejor aún y sin nada encima ya es para desmayarse de la impresión. Decididamente…Mi mejor amiga está muy pero que muy bien. Aunque no puedo decírselo, porque ella quiere que volvamos a ser sólo amigos y los amigos no se dicen ese tipo de cosas.

La verdad es…que lo entiendo. Comprendo perfectamente por qué quiere estar un tiempo sin besar a un hombre. Hermione lo pasó fatal con el loco del sótano y…supongo que si yo hubiera pasado por lo mismo que ella, tampoco me apetecería ser besado. Así que…creo que lo mejor será que me comporte como Hermione espera. Si quiero que no tenga miedo de mí, debo hacer lo que me pida. Por lo tanto…Volveré a ser su amigo en su más sentido estricto de la palabra.

Se acabaron los besos en los labios y dormir juntos. Bueno, dormir podemos pero no besarnos. Maldita sea…con lo que me gusta hacer todo eso con ella. Puede que dentro de un tiempo, cuando supere lo que le asusta, sí quiera volver a compartir ese tipo de cosas conmigo o con cualquier otro chico. Eso sí, si lo hace con otro chico prefiero no enterarme. Me fastidiaría bastante que Hermione hiciera con otro lo mismo que ya ha hecho conmigo.

Ay…ya estoy comiéndome la cabeza otra vez con lo que haga o deje de hacer Hermione. ¡Si a mí no debería importarme, ella es muy libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien le apetezca! Pero el caso es…que me importa. Y me preocupa. Como el chico que ella elija no la trate bien o la haga llorar una sola vez…Soy capaz de buscarlo y arrancarle la cabeza con o sin transformación de por medio."

Harry dejó de pensar en el momento en que vio a Hermione de nuevo, en la planta superior. Ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras y cuando estuvo al lado de él, dijo que se iba al lago.

Una hora después, Hermione regresaba con cuatro truchas. Ella se fue a la cocina, las limpió, las metió en el frigorífico y entonces se fue al piso de arriba para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. A mediodía, salieron al jardín. Hermione encendió una hoguera y Harry colocó dos sillas frente al fuego. Ellos asaron los pescados y se los comieron. Él se ofreció a recoger y ella se acercó hasta la orilla del lago, donde estiró una toalla y se puso a tomar el sol.

Un rato después, Harry apareció en la orilla del lago, al ver a Hermione con los ojos cerrados pensó que estaba dormida. Él tomó asiento al lado de ella y entonces la oyó hablar.

- Gracias por recoger.

- De nada. ¿Cuándo quieres volver a Hogwarts?

- Mañana temprano.

- Entonces escribiré a McGonagall para que nos mande el tren.

- Gracias de nuevo, Harry.

Él se levantó, entró en la casa y mandó el mensaje. Harry esperó un rato a que llegase la respuesta. Cuando la tuvo, fue al exterior y se la comunicó a Hermione.

- A las ocho de la mañana tenemos que estar en King's Cross.

- Es buena hora para volver.

- Será guay tener el tren para nosotros solos.

- Espero que Hagrid esté esperándonos. Me encantan los abrazos que nos da cada vez que nos ve.

- Y a mí.

- Tengo unas ganas locas de tomar té en su cabaña y contarle un montón de cosas.

- ¿Cuándo empezaste a verle sin que estuviéramos los tres?

- Desde primero. Mucho antes de que tú y yo nos hiciésemos amigos solía pasear por los terrenos del lago. En una ocasión en que yo estaba triste, él se me acercó y me preguntó qué me ocurría. A pesar de que aún no tenía amistad con él, le dije todo lo que me inquietaba. A partir de ese momento, sentí que había encontrado un amigo en quien podía confiar. Y es raro, porque Hagrid impone mucho cuando se le ve por primera vez. Después de todo es un semigigante. Pero cuando se le conoce, te das cuenta que por dentro es buenísimo y…como te dije en otra ocasión, tiene una capacidad tan grande de entender los sentimientos del otro y ponerse en su lugar, que no es extraño que quieras contarle todo. Yo al menos soy incapaz de no decirle lo que me preocupa cuando me mira a los ojos y me dice aquello de… ¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeña?

Harry se rió un poco al oír lo último.

- De pequeña ya no tienes nada. Yo diría que has crecido bastante desde primer curso.

- Todos hemos crecido, Harry. Pero en algunos aspectos, sigo sintiéndome pequeña.

- Creo que entiendo por qué lo dices. Yo también me siento pequeño en ciertas cosas. Sobre todo en las que no tengo seguridad o en las que nunca he hecho.

- Eso es normal.

- ¿Te digo una cosa? Me apetece volver al colegio pero por otra parte, quiero quedarme aquí.

- ¿Por qué, si a ti te encanta Hogwarts?

- Allí hay gente que sabe lo que me ha ocurrido con el Lipan. Aquí no.

- ¿Te da miedo que la gente pueda rechazarte por lo de tus cosas Lipan?

- Sí pero…Lo que más miedo me da, es que tu sueño se haga realidad. Si por lo que sea la infección se hace más grande y termino de convertirme en un Lipan completo…Podría matar a alguien o a lo mejor comérmelo. Y si eso sucede, estoy seguro que todo Hogwarts se enteraría y entonces vendrían los del Ministerio para acabar conmigo y la verdad es, que no quiero que eso me ocurra. He pasado demasiados años de mi vida, intentando sobrevivir a un loco que quería matarme. Cuando conseguí terminar con él, pensé que ya podía vivir tranquilo. Entonces el Lipan arañó mi pierna y empecé a sufrir cambios. Y comprendí que no podría vivir en paz mientras no volviese a ser humano del todo. ¿Crees que existirá alguna manera de recuperar la normalidad, Hermione?

- No lo sé, Harry. Pero estoy dispuesta a investigar hasta conocer la respuesta.

- ¿Y si mis cosas Lipan se quedan para siempre conmigo?

- Tendrás que intentar tener una vida lo más normal posible a pesar de todo.

- Pero no podré tener una familia-. Dijo él claramente preocupado-. No creo que exista una sola mujer, que quiera casarse con un hombre que se transforma cuando algo le saca de quicio.

- Qué curioso, eso mismo pienso yo de mí.

- ¿Ah sí?

- A mí también me preocupa el no poder encontrar pareja por el hecho de tener cosas Lipan. Ya sé que lo que yo tengo no está en la misma medida que lo tuyo, Harry. Pero igualmente se sale de lo normal. Y si Ron me llamó horripilante y él es un hombre del mundo mágico y está más que acostumbrado a ver cosas que se salen de lo normal… ¿Cómo voy a parecerle normal a cualquier otro chico que pueda interesarse en mí?

- Puede que nuestro destino sea quedarnos sin pareja.

- Es posible. Pero prefiero pensar, que en algún lugar, existe una persona que podrá quererme sin importarle mi lado Lipan.

- Cuando la encuentres, avísame. Y de paso pregúntale si conoce a alguna chica que pueda querer a un monstruo como yo.

- ¡No digas eso!- dijo Hermione llenándose de rabia-. ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarte monstruo delante de mí. Tú no eres un monstruo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Sólo eres un chico que ha tenido la mala suerte de ser atacado por uno. Pero no hay nada en ti que te haga parecer monstruoso a pesar de los cambios físicos que puedas sufrir! ¡Yo sé que en tu interior eres bueno, Harry. Y los monstruos no suelen destacar por su bondad precisamente. Así que deja de infravalorarte y si lo haces, hazlo con otra persona. Porque no soporto que nadie te llame monstruo, ni si quiera tú mismo!

Él la miró y cuando la vio con el pelo flotante, las uñas largas y los ojos amarillos, la encontró igual de bonita que siempre la había considerado.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione?- dijo Harry sonriendo-. A pesar de que te dije que cuando te salen las cosas Lipan no estás guapa precisamente, no es verdad.

- ¿Me mentiste?

- No. Es sólo que he cambiado de opinión.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando, Harry?

- De algo que tú ya sabes.

- ¿Podrías ser más específico?

- Tú no eres fea.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste en quinto.

- Realmente eres la mujer más bonita que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- Gracias-. Ella se fue calmando y sus cosas Lipan, comenzaron a desaparecer.

- Porque si fueses tan horripilante como Ron te llamó, no habrías podido decirme algo tan bonito como todo lo que me has dicho antes. Y de verdad te agradezco que no me consideres un monstruo a pesar de que sé, que tengo cosas que sí resultarían monstruosas para cualquier otra persona que no seas tú.

- Es la verdad-. Dijo ella colocándose delante de él-. Tú no eres un monstruo-. Pronunció con dulzura acariciando su mejilla-. Por mucho que tengas cosas Lipan y por mucho también que te atraiga el olor de la sangre y de que fueses capaz de morderme o incluso intentases aparearte conmigo dos veces…No eres un monstruo, Harry. Para mí no lo has sido nunca ni lo serás. Porque salvaste mi vida de un Troll que quería quitármela. Y alguien que hace eso por otro alguien, no puede ser monstruoso por mucho aspecto transformado que pueda tener a veces.

- Hermione… ¿De verdad sientes eso?

- Lo siento y lo creo, sí.

- Yo no puedo…decirte ahora todo lo que siento. Pero sí te diré algo que antes he dicho: Eres la mujer más bonita que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y me siento muy afortunado no sólo de haberme hecho tu amigo sino de que hayas estado a mi lado siempre y de que sigas estándolo.

- Incluso después de muerta lo estaré, Harry. Te lo prometo.

De repente, Harry se echó hacia delante y la abrazó. Del impulso, tiró a Hermione y ella cayó de espaldas en la toalla. Harry quedó encima de su mejor amiga y entonces, la miró a los ojos y Hermione sintió que estaba reviviendo un momento concreto de su sueño.

- "Ay madre…"- dijo la castaña en su mente-. "Vuelvo a sentir lo mismo que cuando dormía. Es como si…"

- "Sólo existiéramos nosotros dos. ¿Verdad?"- pronunció Harry en su mente.

- "Sí."- dijo ella con el pensamiento.

- " ¿Y eso te gusta o te asusta?"

- "Me gusta, Harry."

- "A mí también, Hermione. ¿Sabes qué? Con el sol, tus ojos parecen miel. Me gusta."

- "Gracias."

- "De nada."

- Harry…- dijo ella ahora con la voz.

- ¿Qué?- pronunció él de igual manera.

- Nada…

- Dímelo.- dijo él acercándose a ella. Hermione tragó saliva. Cuando Harry estuvo a sólo milímetros de los labios de ella, acercó su boca al oído más próximo de su mejor amiga y susurró…-. O me lo dices o utilizo lo que sé de Oclumancia y me meto en tu cabeza para averiguarlo.

- No te atrevas-. Dijo Hermione sintiéndose insegura de repente-. Que oigas mis pensamientos, lo acepto. Que invadas mi mente…No.

- No creo que sea peor que la mía.

- Te aseguro que no te gustará averiguarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo también he pasado por cosas que son bastante traumáticas y no quiero que nadie las sepa. Ni si quiera tú, el chico en quien más confío de todos los que conozco.

- ¿Crees que usaría esa información en tu contra?

- No. Pero puede que sí te asustase lo suficiente como para querer alejarte de mí.

- Hermione…- dijo Harry moviéndose para mirarla a los ojos.

- Qué, Harry.- pronunció su mejor amiga contemplando sus esmeraldas.

- No hay nada, en esta vida…Ni tampoco en este mundo…Que pueda alejarme de ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Y tan en serio-. Aseguró él acariciando la barbilla de ella con el pulgar.

- Haz…-comenzó Hermione volviendo a tragar saliva-. Haz el favor de quitarte de encima.

- ¿Te molesto?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- No…- dijo ella apartando la mirada y mirando de lado, las piedras del suelo.

- ¿Entonces?- cuestionó Harry moviendo su cara de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos.

- Es que…si continúas susurrándome y acariciando mi barbilla o incluso mirándome a los ojos…Voy a volver a hacer cosas contigo que dije no haría y de verdad que necesito que volvamos a ser sólo amigos sin besos en los labios.

- ¿Y por qué no podemos besarnos si de todas maneras cuando volvamos al colegio seremos de nuevo sólo amigos?

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Entonces sí que le miró.

- Pues claro-. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Tú misma dijiste, que cuando volviésemos a Hogwarts, haríamos lo que solíamos hacer antes de besarnos. Y creo que es una buena decisión. Porque cuando estemos en el colegio, me voy a centrar en buscar algo que pueda quitarme lo del Lipan y eso ocupará la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que buscar una cura es más importante que todo lo demás.

- Pues si tan claro lo tienes, bésame, Hermione.

- No.

- Mañana volveremos al colegio y seremos solamente buenos amigos. Eso es lo que tú quieres y pienso cumplirlo. Pero lo que yo quiero…Es que disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda en el mundo muggle, haciendo lo que hacíamos cuando decidimos besarnos.

- ¿Quieres decir…?

- Que quiero besarte y dormir contigo. Porque en Hogwarts estaremos en habitaciones separadas y sé que no querrás que volvamos a besarnos. Y a decir verdad, es mejor así. Si nos vieran hacer cosas de pareja eso es por lo que nos tomarían y nosotros no somos una. ¿Cierto?

- Oficialmente no. Pero sí es verdad que hacemos cosas propias de pareja.

- Cosas que nadie más que tú y yo, nos ha visto hacer. De hecho, aquí, no hay nadie de Hogwarts que pueda vernos.

- Si decido complacerte antes de que volvamos al colegio… ¿Serás capaz de comportarte como mi mejor amigo, una vez que estemos allí y no hacer nada que haga a la gente pensar, que te gusto como chica?

- Seré capaz, Hermione.

- A mí no me importaría que supieran que te gusto, Harry, de verdad que no. Es sólo que no quiero que nos compliquen más la vida. Y si Ron o Ginny o cualquier otra persona que esté molesta con nosotros, intuyera o sospechara, que tú y yo nos gustamos…Estoy segura que nos harían sentir incómodos. Por eso creo, que para no dar qué hablar, lo mejor es que nos portemos como buenos amigos una vez que volvamos a Hogwarts.

- Tienes razón. ¿Pero sabes una cosa, Hermione? Lo que piense el colegio o el resto del mundo, sobre quién me gusta, me es indiferente. Aunque creo que es conveniente, que Ron y Ginny no sospechen que entre tú y yo puede haber más que amistad. Estoy seguro que tanto a él como a ella, les sentaría fatal. Sobre todo a Ron. Siempre ha estado obsesionado con el hecho de que tú prefirieras estar conmigo antes que con él.

- Y lo prefiero. Pero de verdad que necesito un tiempo sin estar en pareja contigo. Necesito volver a recuperar lo que teníamos antes, Harry. Sólo así sabré realmente, algo que necesito averiguar. Y para conseguirlo, he de recuperar la normalidad en nuestra relación amistosa.

- Te entiendo, Hermione. ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

- ¿Tú no te rindes nunca, verdad?

- Cuando se trata de ti, jamás.

- ¿Por qué, Harry? No tengo nada especial.

- ¿Qué no lo tienes? ¿Bromeas, verdad?

- No…lo digo sinceramente.

- Pues sinceramente te digo, que tú tienes muchísimas cosas que te hacen especial, Hermione.

- Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Vas a preguntarme algo más?

- Por el momento no.

Él la besó y ella correspondió. Un rato después, se separaron. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro más cercano de Harry. Él acarició el pelo de ella y ella sonrió complacida.

- Tengo sueño…- dijo Hermione dejando salir un bostezo. Harry se rió un poco.

- Duérmete-. Pronunció su mejor amigo dándole un beso en la frente.

- No tienes que quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo-. Dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados-. Puedes hacer otra cosa, si quieres.

- Lo único que quiero ahora mismo, es estar contigo, Hermione.

- Dormida no podré besarte.

- Me da igual.

- Te aburrirás.

- De eso nada. Verte dormir es bastante entretenido.

- Cuando tengo pesadillas no creo que sea agradable.

- Tampoco lo es cuando las tengo yo.

- ¿Sigues durmiendo poquísimo?

- Cuando estoy en el colegio sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en el dormitorio de los chicos, no estás para abrazarme ni tampoco para calmarme cuando me asusto por algo.

- Lo siento, Harry. Si llego a saber que durmiendo conmigo descansarías mejor, te habría propuesto antes, lo de compartir la cama.

- Mientes.

- ¡No!- dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo.

- Sí, porque a ti siempre te ha encantado cumplir las normas. Y en el colegio está prohibido que un chico y una chica duerman juntos.

- Igualmente no es imposible que lo hagan. ¿Algo más?

- Por el momento no.

- Entonces dormiré un rato. Despiértame dentro de una hora. Tenemos que hacer el equipaje y recoger la casa.

- Tú no te preocupes por eso, duerme lo que te apetezca.

- ¿De verdad eres Harry Potter?

- De verdad lo soy.

- Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también a ti.

Sin añadir más, Hermione se abrazó a él y cayó en un sueño profundo en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Cuando despertó, vio las piedras del suelo. Hermione se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la toalla y se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Como aún se sentía adormilada volvió a tumbarse.

Ella cerró los ojos y los abrió al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos acercarse.

- Hola-. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado-. ¿Qué tal te ha sentado la siesta?

- Genial. ¿Has hecho algo para matar el tiempo?

- Mi maleta y recoger la casa.

- ¿Toda?- preguntó Hermione con asombro. Harry asintió.

- Es lo bueno que tiene haber pasado todo mi crecimiento siendo el criado y amo de casa de mis parientes. Soy capaz de hacer las labores domésticas con bastante rapidez.

- Y seguro que cuando entre en casa olerá a limpio.

- Además de a lejía y fregasuelos, sí.

- Desde luego, eres un chico poco corriente, Harry. No sólo porque seas mago sino porque encima sabes hacer de todo. Cocinas, limpias, recoges, ordenas…

- Y hasta coso.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno no hasta el punto de saber hacer un patrón. Pero si me lo das hecho, te confecciono la prenda que quieras.

- Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Verdad?

- Para nada.

- Hay un adjetivo para alguien como tú.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Partidazo-. Dijo Hermione riéndose un poco-. Eso es lo mismo que decir, que vales mucho. Estoy segura que muchas mujeres matarían por tener un hombre así como pareja.

- ¿Tú crees?

- En el mundo muggle desde luego que lo creo.

- Entonces… ¿Soy alguien deseable?

- Te aseguro que sí.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione, sabes coser?

- Cosas sencillas sí. Pero no sé hacer ropa siguiendo patrones. Nadie me ha enseñado.

- No es difícil, sólo hay que tener paciencia y practicar mucho.

- ¿Me enseñarías?

- Cuando quieras-. Dijo él con una sonrisa-. ¿Tienes máquina de coser?

- No. Pero puedo comprarla.

- De todas maneras ahora mismo no hace falta. Mañana volveremos al colegio y allí existen elfos domésticos que nos arreglan la ropa.

- No pienso pedirle a ninguno que me cosa el botón que pueda caérseme. Soy bastante capaz de coserlo sin ayuda.

- ¿Aún sigues obsesionada con el P.D.D.O.?

- No es obsesión, sólo preocupación sincera por esas criaturas. Nunca me ha gustado la esclavitud.

- Ni a mí. Pero tienes que entender, que para un elfo, es lo normal. No conoce otra forma de vivir.

- ¿Y por eso tengo que aceptarlo?

- Sé que nunca lo aceptarás, pero tampoco vas a lograr cambiar esa costumbre en el mundo mágico, Hermione. Los elfos siempre han sido esclavos domésticos de los magos y las brujas que los emplean. Y por mucho que intentases cambiar las cosas, no creo que lo consigas. Mucho menos si eres la única persona que lucha por esa causa.

- Sé que sería difícil, Harry. Pero podría intentarlo. De todas maneras no es un objetivo que tenga prioridad en mi vida ahora mismo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu prioridad?

- ¿Aparte de encontrar una forma de librarte de lo del Lipan? Pues…me interesa bastante superar el trauma que tengo para poder tener una vida normal y luego…espero enamorarme y compartir mi existencia con alguien que me acepte tal y como soy. Incluso con mis cosas de Lipan. Porque no creo que las pierda. La señora Pomfrey me dijo que había detenido la infección pero no podía borrar la carga genética que ya había asimilado mi organismo. Así que estoy condenada a tener cosas de Lipan para siempre. Por muy leves que puedan ser.

- ¿Y si no encuentras a nadie que pueda quererte por culpa de tus cosas Lipan?

- Me quedaré sola para siempre. Eso sería muy deprimente para mí, pero no el fin del mundo. Además, hay gente que no se casa jamás y tampoco se amargan por ello. Muchas personas eligen la soltería como estilo de vida. Es verdad que no son los que más abundan, pero haberlos haylos. ¿Y a ti, Harry, te deprimiría o amargaría no encontrar pareja por tus cosas Lipan?

- La verdad es que sí. Formar una familia es algo que he deseado siempre. Debe de ser genial que te digan papá. O que tus hijos te digan "te quiero" y más genial aún será casarte con alguien a quien quieras de verdad.

- Lo es, Harry. Yo lo sé muy bien. Mis padres se querían muchísimo. Al igual que los quería yo. Y sí, es genial decir "te quiero papá" y dar besos y abrazos a un hombre que siempre será el más especial de todos los que puedas encontrar a lo largo de tu vida. Es absolutamente maravilloso, compartir el cariño que sientes por tu padre con ese mismo padre. Al igual que lo es cuando se lo demuestras a tu madre o cuando ella te lo demuestra a ti. La verdad es que como se quiere a un padre y a una madre, no se quiere a ninguna otra persona. Es un amor tan grande el que sientes y tan incondicional, que te hace quererlos a pesar de las discusiones que puedas tener con ellos a veces.

- ¿Qué se siente cuando te abraza una madre, Hermione?

- Algo muy especial, Harry.

- ¿Y cuando lo hace un padre?

- Protección, amparo, seguridad, amor…

- Debe de ser muy bonito sentir todo eso.

- Sí. Lamento mucho que tú no lo hayas experimentado.

- Y todo por culpa de Voldemort. Me alegro de que esté muerto. Sólo por el hecho de que él hubiese matado a mis padres, me sienta genial haberlo destruido para siempre.

- Entiendo que sientas así. Yo también me alegro de que el asesino de mis padres esté muerto. Y todo gracias a ti.

- La verdad es que no recuerdo lo que hice. Pero sé que lo maté porque tu gato me lo hizo entender.

- Me pregunto dónde estará.

- Supongo que por ahí, cazando ratones de campo. Después de todo estamos rodeados de bosque. Aquí hay animales de sobra para que Crookshanks se entretenga durante horas.

- Y hablando de entretenimiento. ¿Te apetece hacer algo antes de que anochezca?

- Ahora mismo me siento entretenido. Hablar contigo no me aburre. Bueno…algunas veces sí. Pero en estos momentos no.

- ¿Cuándo te resulto aburrida?

- Cuando tardas en ir al grano de algo que quieras contarme. ¿Y yo, te aburro a veces?

- No…- dijo ella riéndose un poco-. Tú eres todo menos aburrido.

- Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Damos un paseo? Me apetece estirar las piernas.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Me da igual.

- Tú eres la única que conoce Lake District. Así que…elige la ruta, yo te sigo.

- ¿Hasta el infinito y más allá?- preguntó ella bromeando.

- Y hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario-. Dijo Harry serio. Hermione se quedó seria también.

- ¿De verdad me seguirías al fin del mundo?

- Yo te seguiría a cualquier parte, Hermione. Y creo que no hace falta que te explique por qué. Sé que cuando estamos juntos, pueden ocurrir cosas malas al igual que nos las encontramos cuando estamos separados. Pero lo que tengo muy claro es que contigo me siento a salvo, completamente a salvo.

Hermione no añadió nada, pero Harry pudo ver cómo los ojos marrones de ella, se llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces y sin pronunciar palabra, ella le abrazó con fuerza y él apoyó sus manos en la espalda de su mejor amiga.

- Gracias…- dijo la castaña un poco después-. Yo también me siento a salvo cuando estoy contigo, Harry. Aparte de ti, mi padre era el único hombre que me transmitía esa sensación de seguridad completa. No creo que ni siquiera te imagines, lo que significa para mí todo lo que me has dicho. Pero te juro, que nadie hasta ahora, me había dicho algo tan bonito como lo que tú has pronunciado hace sólo segundos.

- Será bonito para ti, para mí es la verdad, Hermione.

- Te quiero mucho-. Dijo mirándole a los ojos. Harry sonrió.

- Y yo a ti-. Confesó contemplando sus orbes marrones-. ¿Damos ese paseo o se te han quitado las ganas?

- No…- dijo ella riéndose un poco-. Pero pensé que tardaríamos un poquito en darlo. Desde luego, nadie más que tú preguntaría algo así en un instante como éste.

- ¿Y qué debería preguntar entonces?

- Nada, Harry. Hay momentos en los que las palabras sobran. Es más, ni si quiera se pronuncian. Pero supongo que tú no sientes estar en uno de esos momentos y por eso mismo me has preguntado lo del paseo.

- ¿Quieres que me quede en silencio?

- No se trata de lo que yo quiera, Harry. Sino de lo que tú mismo sientas.

- Lo que yo siento es, que me apetece pasear contigo. Porque si sigo abrazándote y mirándote a los ojos, terminaré besándote. Y recuerdo claramente que me dijiste que no querías más besos entre nosotros.

- Y tú añadiste que preferías seguir besándome y durmiendo conmigo mientras estuviésemos en el mundo muggle.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

- Por un lado sí. Por otro no.

- ¿Cuál es el no, el que corresponde al miedo que te ha quedado después de lo del psicópata?

Ella asintió.

- A mí jamás se me ocurriría intentar abusar de ti, Hermione.

- Lo sé, Harry.

- Y menos aún después de haber sufrido durante años, más de un tipo de abuso. Claro que nunca como lo que ese hombre quiso hacerte pero entiendo perfectamente que tengas miedo. La verdad es que no sé cómo podrías superar algo así. Lo que sí sé…es que no lo harás sola.

- ¿Perdón?

- Me refiero a que puedes contar conmigo, Hermione. Yo mejor que nadie, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Y sé perfectamente que es peor soportar el dolor solo, que acompañado.

- Intentas decir… ¿Qué puedo desahogarme contigo, Harry?

- Eso ya lo hiciste en el hospital, Hermione. Cuando me contaste lo que te ocurrió con ese loco y cómo te sentiste.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, que te vea como mi psicólogo particular?

- Lo único que quiero, es que confíes lo suficiente en mí como para que no me tengas miedo.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando te salen las cosas Lipan?

- Bueno, entiendo que ahí sí puedas asustarte. Porque después de todo lo que me contaste desde la primera vez que te ataqué…Doy por hecho que debo impresionar bastante cuando el Lipan me domina. Lo que no quiero es que me temas cuando soy yo mismo.

- Cuando eres tú mismo no me das ningún miedo, Harry. Ya te lo dije en otra ocasión.

- Pues tú no me das miedo ni cuando te salen las cosas Lipan. Aunque sí es verdad que tienes un genio tremendo cuando estás furiosa.

- Que se lo digan a Malfoy…- dijo Hermione riéndose un poco-. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo que implica enfurecer a Hermione Granger.

- La verdad es que cuando recuerdo el puñetazo que le diste en tercero, siento lástima por él. Claro que por un leve instante, porque mayormente lo que siento por Draco es desprecio.

- Yo también lo siento, Harry.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió y tras ponerse la camiseta y los pantalones, comenzó a caminar seguida de Harry.

* * *

Al anochecer, Harry y Hermione regresaron al hogar Granger. Ellos cenaron algo ligero, recogieron todo y se fueron a ver la tele. Harry escogió una película de acción y mientras la miraba, Hermione olvidó que Harry oía sus pensamientos y se puso a plantearse cosas que no tenían relación con la película.

- "Me pregunto qué pasará mañana cuando volvamos al colegio. ¿Seguirá Ron enfadado conmigo y pensando que soy horripilante? Puede que se le haya pasado el enfado. Pero espero que no se le ocurra preguntarme si podemos retomar la relación. Podría suceder si por cualquier motivo, se ha arrepentido de romperla. Lo que tengo clarísimo es que no pienso volver con él como pareja. Como amigo siempre le querré. Como hombre…ha perdido todo el encanto para mí."

Aún mirando la televisión, Harry sonrió. Prestando más atención a lo que oía de la mente de Hermione que a lo que sucedía en la pantalla.

- " Espero que Harry cumpla su promesa de portarse como mi amigo cuando volvamos a Hogwarts. La verdad es que no me importaría que supieran que me gusta, pero tengo un miedo horrible a que nos compliquen la vida. Ya es bastante complicada con el simple hecho de tener cosas Lipan como para tener que preocuparme del qué dirán si alguien se entera de lo que siento. ¿Y qué siento exactamente? Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

Que me atrae lo tengo claro. Que me gusta besarle, también. Que es el chico más increíble y la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida…No lo puedo negar. Ahora bien…¿Qué ocurriría si esa atracción que siento se transforma en algo más? ¿Y si me enamoro de él pero él no se enamora de mí? Podría pasar. Después de todo yo no soy nada parecido al tipo de chica que siempre le ha atraído. Y quitando eso…¿qué tengo yo que pueda gustarle? Lo mejor será que deje de pensar estas cosas y vuelva a centrarme en la película.

Ahí va…menudo morreo se están pegando los protagonistas. Seguro que dentro de nada, hacen el amor. Qué típico de las pelis y qué poco creíble en la vida real. No todo el mundo tiene sexo después de besarse."

Con los ojos abiertos por el asombro de todo lo que había escuchado de la mente de su mejor amiga, Harry Potter contempló cómo ella había acertado al suponer que los protagonistas harían el amor poco después de besarse. Pues eso mismo fue lo que sucedió y lo que ahora se presentaba ante sus orbes verdes.

- "¡La leche frita!"- pensó el moreno viendo cómo se tocaban y desnudaban los protagonistas-. "¡Si parece que se están comiendo vivos!"- dijo su mente tras ver los besos que compartieron-. "Esto se está poniendo bueno. Pero me parece más bueno aún cuando Hermione y yo nos besamos."

La castaña se rió por lo bajo al escuchar los pensamientos de su mejor amigo. Y cuando escuchó aquel "¡Vaya par de melones!" que dijo Harry en su cabeza al ver los pechos de la actriz, Hermione soltó una carcajada tan grande que dejó bien claro al moreno, que ella le había oído.

- Esos pechos no son naturales-. Dijo la Gryffindor aún riéndose-. Son el resultado de haberse puesto medio kilo de silicona por lo menos. Pero entiendo que te asombre, hasta yo estoy alucinando con semejante par de…

- ¿Ubres?- preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

- ¿Ya no son melones?

- No me digas que lo escuchaste.

- Ajá…- dijo Hermione sonriéndole divertida-. Y te doy la razón en que los pechos de la protagonista son como ubres de vaca. Aquí se está cumpliendo ese dicho que dice "pecho que la mano no cubre no es pecho sino ubre". Y si te fijas bien, te darás cuenta que es verdad. Porque ni si quiera el actor que hace de su pareja en la película, puede agarrarlos en su totalidad.

- Podría si él también tuviese unas manos más grandes de lo normal.

- Pero no las tiene. Aunque no creo que eso le cree un trauma. Seguro que se le ocurre otra manera de complacerla.

- ¿Acaso lo necesita? Ella se lo está pasando bomba desde hace rato.

- Yo diría que está disfrutando tanto como él.

- Vaya ruiditos que hacen…

- Es producto de la excitación, Harry.

- La única vez que he respirado así de rápido ha sido cuando estaba asustado o haciendo deporte.

- Bueno…a eso también se le puede considerar excitación. Aunque no del mismo tipo que estamos viendo en la tele.

- Eso no hace falta que me lo digas. Hace rato que lo tengo claro.

- Voy a por agua. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- Una coca cola bien fría.

- No me digas que te está haciendo efecto la escenita amatoria.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Tienes calor, Harry?

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres un chico y es lógico que sientas calor con lo que estás contemplando.

- Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que veo algo como esto, Hermione.

- No lo dudo.

- ¿Tú no tienes calor?- preguntó él sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

- No-. Dijo ella de manera resuelta-. A mí las escenas pasionales de las películas no me alteran la temperatura. Lo único que me producen son sonrisas tontas en algunos momentos.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Por ejemplo cuando terminan de amarse y duermen. La mayoría de las veces se quedan abrazados y eso es lo que me hace sonreír. Me resulta de lo más tierno. En otras películas, uno de los dos se queda despierto y mirando embobado a su pareja. Entonces no sólo sonrío tontamente sino que incluso suelto suspiros.

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Porque me siento encantada. Es súper lindo ver la cara de amor que pone cuando mira a su pareja dormida. Ahí te das cuenta que la quiere de verdad.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pues claro que lo creo. He visto esa misma cara millones de veces, tanto en mi padre como en mi madre. Cuando ellos se miraban, estuvieran o no despiertos, era como si el tiempo se detuviera de repente y lo único que existía eran ellos mismos. Hasta yo me quedaba como congelada al verles. Era como si la habitación donde estábamos los tres se llenase de amor. Y ese mismo amor lo podías notar con sólo observar cómo se contemplaban. Lo que más me gustaba era verles dormir. A veces se tumbaban en el sofá de tres plazas para ver la tele. Mi madre solía quedarse dormida, mi padre no. Él se quedaba mirándola como si fuese la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Y a mí se me caía la baba al contemplarles.

- ¿Qué se te caía la baba?

- No literalmente, Harry. Es una forma de decir que me quedaba asombrada.

- Ah, de acuerdo.

- ¿Sigues queriendo el refresco?

- Ya no-. Dijo Harry al ver cómo la escena cambiaba y los protagonistas eran sorprendidos por los malos. Con lo cuál, comenzó una escena de acción que también le gustó bastante.

Sin más que añadir, Hermione se fue a la cocina. Un poco después volvió con un vaso de agua y palomitas hechas en el microondas.

- ¿Quieres?- dijo tendiéndole el bol a Harry.

- Gracias-. Añadió él metiéndose algunas en la boca-. ¡Están dulces!- dijo con asombro.

- Es que me gustan con azúcar en lugar de sal. Soy así de rara-. Pronunció Hermione masticando también.

- Oye Hermione…

- Qué.

- Esto de ver una peli juntos, también me gusta.

- Y a mí, Harry.

- En Hogwarts no podemos hacer cosas así. Como allí no hay televisión ni video…

- Pero también hay cosas geniales que no existen en el mundo muggle.

- Eso es verdad.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de canal?

- ¿No te gusta la película?

- No demasiado.

Harry le pasó el mando.

- Escoge lo que quieras.

- Gracias.- Hermione comenzó a hacer zapping hasta detenerse en una película que acababa de empezar-. ¡Ésta Harry!- dijo con ilusión al leer el título-. ¡Es súper bonita!

- ¿La has visto?

- No. Pero Robert sí y me dijo que la viera cuando la estrenaran en la tele.

- ¿De qué va?

- Es una historia de amor con final feliz.

- ¿Tendrá acción?

- No. Pero humor sí.

- ¿Una película de amor mezclada con humor?

- Es lo que suele llamarse una comedia romántica, Harry. Si por lo que sea no te gusta dímelo y buscamos otra cosa.

- De acuerdo. Gracias Hermione.

- De nada.

Pero sí le gustó. Porque conforme fue avanzando la película, Harry soltó unas carcajadas tremendas en las escenas cómicas. Y cuando llegaron las románticas, escuchó cómo Hermione suspiraba tontamente y eso también le resultó divertido. Pero sin duda, cuando mejor se lo pasó fue al ver la escena amatoria y mirar a su mejor amiga en lugar de a la pantalla. Al contemplar la expresión bobalicona y encantadora que tenía ella mientras miraba la tele, Harry no sólo se rió sino que meneó la cabeza antes de decir con la voz…

- Es verdad, Hermione. Sonríes tontamente y sueltas suspiros. En mi vida te había visto así. Es como si te hubieras vuelto boba de repente.

- Pasa de mí-. Dijo ella sin mirarle si quiera-. Soy una chica ¿recuerdas? Y las chicas solemos hacer este tipo de cosas cuando escenas como ésta nos causan efecto. Ya te lo dije hace un rato.

- Bueno sí, pero igualmente me asombra verlo en ti. Y sí, sé que eres una chica. Hace años que lo tengo claro. ¿Algo más?

- Cállate.

- ¿Perdón?

- Quiero disfrutar esto en silencio. Si me hablas, rompes el clima.

- ¿Qué clima?

- El de la película. Si la vieras entenderías por qué lo digo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no la estoy mirando?

- Porque te veo por el rabillo del ojo y sé que no la estás viendo. En lugar de la pantalla, me estás mirando a mí.

- ¿Y eso te molesta?

- No, Harry. Me resulta normal. Es lo que se suele hacer cuando hablas con alguien: mirarle. Y ahora… ¿Te callas por favor?

- De acuerdo…volveré a mirar la peli en lugar de a ti.

- "Gracias"-. Dijo ella con la mente.

- "De nada"-. Contestó él de igual manera.

Un poco después, Harry entendió por qué Hermione había tenido una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y soltaba suspiros. Pues al contemplar cómo los protagonistas se miraban con dulzura tras haber hecho el amor, hasta a él se le puso una sonrisa tonta en su rostro masculino.

- Es verdad…- dijo Harry aún contemplando la peli-. Tú tenías razón, Hermione. Sólo con ver cómo se miran, uno nota el amor que se tienen.

- Es súper tierno y bonito ver algo así. ¿A que sí, Harry?

- Sí Hermione.

- Esta chica no tiene melones-. Dijo ella riéndose un poco al recordar la peli anterior.

- Ni tampoco ubres-. Comentó Harry riéndose otro poco-. Seguro que el chico podrá agarrarle un pecho en cuanto se lo proponga.

- Eso lo hizo hace un rato. Cuando tú me estabas mirando mientras me hablabas. Si en lugar de observarme hubieras visto la pantalla, no te habrías perdido la escena.

- No creo haberme perdido gran cosa.

- Oh, sí que te lo perdiste, Harry. Fue una escena de lo más ardiente y tierna al mismo tiempo.

- Oye Hermione…

- Qué.

- Si te pregunto algo… ¿Prometes que no te reirás de mí?

- ¿Por qué habría de reírme?

- Porque quizás te resulte estúpida la pregunta. Pero necesito hacerla. Tú eres la única persona que conozco, que siempre está dispuesta a explicarme las cosas que no sé o no entiendo.

- Es que me encanta serte útil-. Confesó ella aún mirando la película-. Hace que me sienta especial para ti.

- Tú siempre has sido especial para mí.- dijo Harry con una voz suave y dulce. Al escuchar el tono, Hermione dejó de mirar la televisión y cuando miró a su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta que él la miraba directamente a los ojos. Eso la hizo sonreír.

- Pues tú lo eres desde que te conocí en el tren de Hogwarts cuando pregunté si habías visto el sapo de Neville. Pero desde luego te volviste más especial aún, cuando me salvaste del Troll-. Admitió Hermione en el mismo tono que Harry le había hablado-. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

- ¿Prometes que no te reirás?

- Lo prometo.

- ¿Por qué en las dos pelis que hemos puesto, hay escenas donde el hombre agarra el pecho de la mujer. Esa es la zona que más gusto le da a una chica?

- No. Pero sí es muy sensible al tacto.

- ¿Y qué otras partes debe tocar un chico para complacer a la chica?

- ¿Es que nadie te ha informado de eso?

- No del todo. Hace un año Ron y yo hablamos del sexo. Él sacó la conversación. Entonces me contó lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos mayores. Digamos que en general, me enteré de en qué consistía eso de hacer el amor, pero cuando empecé a hacerle preguntas a Ron, él decidió cambiar de tema y yo me quedé con las dudas sin resolver.

- ¿Tenías muchas?

- Unas cuantas.

- ¿De qué tipo?

- Más o menos de las que te he preguntado antes. Como lo de dónde es más sensible una mujer al tacto, qué tipo de caricias hay que dar o qué tipo de beso…No sé, cosas así.

- ¿Y Ron no supo responder si tan informado estaba gracias a sus hermanos mayores?

- Pues sí, no respondió. Y a mí me sentó fatal que me dejase con las dudas cuando él había sacado el tema, pero en fin, Ron es así.

- Ya ya…sé perfectamente cómo es. Aunque también pienso que a lo mejor no quiso hablarte más detalladamente porque no se le ocurría qué más decir, Harry. Ten en cuenta que no todo el mundo se siente cómodo hablando de sexo. Generalmente es un tema tabú. Incluso de padres a hijos. No es que no se hable de ello porque se considere malo sino que es algo que da vergüenza porque son cosas muy íntimas y no a todo el mundo les gusta compartirlas. Yo por ejemplo me informé de lo que quise saber, leyendo varios libros. Pero nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a mi madre ni a mi padre las dudas que tenía. Aunque estoy segura que de haberlo hecho, ellos me habrían respondido. Siempre pudimos hablar de cualquier tema.

- Como tú y yo.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Exacto-. Confirmó Hermione con otra-. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

- Un montón de cosas pero si te las pregunto, lo más probable será que se haga de día y necesitamos dormir algo si queremos estar en King's Cross a las ocho de la mañana.

- Lo que me recuerda que tendremos que levantarnos a las cinco para llegar allí antes de las ocho.

- ¿A las cinco?- preguntó Harry con cara de susto. Hermione se rió un poco.

- ¿Has olvidado que hay dos horas desde Lake District a Londres, Harry?

- Pues sí, pero gracias por recordármelo.

- De nada. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las once. ¿Por qué, tienes sueño?

- No mucho pero igualmente voy a acostarme. Espero estar dormida en media hora.

- Buenas noches Hermione.- dijo él al verla levantarse del sofá.- Y gracias.

- ¿Por qué, por haberte respondido la pregunta de lo del pecho?

- Sí.

- Gracias a ti en todo caso, por confiar lo suficiente en mí como para preguntar.

- Eres la única chica en la que confío lo suficiente como para atreverme a preguntarle algo así.

- Siempre podrás preguntarme lo que sea, Harry. Por muy íntimo que resulte.

- Lo sé, Hermione. De nuevo gracias.

- De nada, Harry. Buenas noches-. Contestó ella al comenzar a caminar hacia el umbral del salón. Al llegar al mismo se detuvo, volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo y contempló cómo él seguía viendo la película. Con la misma se giró y abandonó la estancia.

* * *

Era la una de la madrugada cuando un potente grito despertó a Harry Potter. Él se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo del dormitorio. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que el grito lo había producido Hermione. Al entrar en su habitación, se dio cuenta que ella volvía a tener la misma pesadilla que la noche anterior.

- ¡Harry no. Por favor no, no te mueras!- lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados y él se sintió mal al verla sufrir.

- Hermione…- dijo tumbándose al lado de ella-. No llores-. Pronunció con suavidad-. Abre los ojos y mírame.

- Harry…- dijo ella aún llorando-. Oh Harry lo siento. ¡Lo siento mucho!

- No lo sientas y despiértate. Estoy aquí…

- ¡Por qué has tenido que morir. Por quééé!

- No estoy muerto Hermione. Si despiertas y me miras lo comprobarás.

- ¡Por qué todo lo malo te pasa a ti!

- Eso mismo llevo años preguntándome-. Dijo él con sarcasmo pero aún preocupado al verla sufrir.

- No deberías haber muerto…- pronunció Hermione aún dormida-. Deberías estar vivo y tener la vida que siempre soñaste. Enamorarte, casarte, formar una familia…Eso habría sido suficiente para ti y estoy segura que lo habrías disfrutado muchísimo. Pero ya no podrás hacerlo realidad. Porque ellos te han quitado la vida y yo…yo…

- ¿Tú qué?

- ¡Yo no se lo perdonaré nunca. No pienso permitir que se vayan tan tranquilos. Los voy a matar. Juro que los mataré a todos!

- ¿Qué?- pronunció él con asombro-. ¿Serías capaz de asesinar personas sólo para vengar mi muerte? Me resulta difícil de creer, tú siempre has sido demasiado noble para hacer algo así.

- ¡Me voy a hinchar a lanzar Avada Kedavras. Y luego me meterán en Azkaban de por vida. O quizás me aplicarán el beso del Dementor! ¿Pero sabes una cosa, Harry? Me da igual, todo me da igual…

- ¿Por qué, Hermione?

- Porque ya no me queda nada. Ni tampoco nadie. Sin ti todo es vacío y soledad. Una tremenda soledad.

- ¿De…De verdad sientes eso?

- Y si mi destino es quedarme sola por el resto de mi vida prefiero que me la quiten. A lo mejor así, vuelvo a verte.

- Hermione…

- Puede que en el cielo volvamos a encontrarnos. Contando con que yo vaya.

- ¿Y cómo no ibas a ir si eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida?

- Y si por el contrario termino en el infierno, encontraré la forma de escapar y volar hasta lo alto, para reunirme contigo y mis padres. Les echo tanto de menos…

- Lo sé.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero. ¡Te quiero mucho!

- Yo a ti también. Desde hace siete años.

- ¡Harry!

- Estoy a tu lado, Hermione-. Dijo él con dulzura agarrándole una mano.

- Harry…- volvió a pronunciar ella ahora en un tono más bajo. Entonces se quedó en silencio y un poco después, un potente grito de dolor salió de su garganta y su mejor amigo supo sin ninguna duda que Hermione estaba sufriendo muchísimo.

- ¡Despierta venga!- dijo él zarandeándola un poco-. ¡Abre los ojos Hermione. No quiero que sufras más por mi culpa. Estoy vivo, lo juro. Venga despiértate!

Cuando él la soltó, ella se quedó tan quieta como una estatua. Y Harry empezó a pensar que incluso ella misma, había muerto en el sueño.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó preocupado-. ¿Hermione me escuchas?

Ella no respondió. Entonces Harry agarró un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche y se lo echó en la cara a su mejor amiga.

Nada más sentir el líquido en la piel, la castaña abrió los ojos y el moreno soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Menos mal-. Dijo él mirándola a los ojos-. Por un momento pensé que tú también habías muerto en el sueño.

- ¿Has visto mi sueño?

- No. Pero por las cosas que dijiste estando dormida, me has dejado muy claro de qué trataba.

- ¿Puedo saber qué haces en mi cama?

- Vine a verte porque te escuché gritar. Y me tumbé a tu lado para estar más cómodo.

- Ah.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, más tranquila? Como ves, no estoy muerto.

- Lo veo y sí, me siento mejor y más tranquila.

- ¿Por qué sigues soñando con que me matan?

- Porque ése es mi mayor miedo, Harry.

- Pues no debería serlo. Después de todos los años que he pasado temiendo por mi vida por culpa de Voldemort, no sé cómo sigues temiendo que puedan matarme cuando ese peligro ha sido una constante en mi vida durante siete años.

- ¿Y porque haya sido algo repetitivo en tu vida durante siete años, no tiene que darme miedo?

- Bueno sí, puede dártelo. Pero tampoco es como si fuese algo nuevo para ti.

- ¿Entonces qué pretendes, que acepte tu muerte sin inmutarme?

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- ¿Y qué pretendes decir exactamente, Harry?

- Que no deberías temer el hecho de que puedan matarme cuando eso es algo que puede ocurrir en cualquier instante. Sobre todo después de lo del Lipan. No creo que en Hogwarts quieran a un chico que cuando pierde los nervios se transforma en algo horripilante y que es un peligro para todo aquel con quien se encuentra.

- Tú todavía no has alcanzado esa fase. Te recuerdo que aunque te salgan las cosas Lipan, sigues teniendo cuerpo humano. Transformado sí pero horripilante no.

- ¿Y acaso mi aspecto Lipan no te da miedo?

- Por supuesto que me lo da. Pero más temo que te mueras y me dejes sola, completamente sola.

- Tú nunca estarás sola, Hermione. Tienes a un montón de gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti.

- Lo sé, pero ellos no me hacen el mismo efecto que tú.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no siento por ellos lo que sí siento por ti.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí, Hermione?

- Amistad, lealtad, cariño, fidelidad…Y una conexión contigo tan profunda e inmensa, como jamás he sentido con ninguna otra persona. Ni si quiera con mis difuntos padres.

- Su…Supongo que debo darte las gracias.

- No tienes por qué.

- Gracias Hermione.

- De nada. ¿Te digo una cosa?

- ¿Cuál?

- Me sienta genial que ahora mismo estés conmigo. Gracias por haber venido.

- De nada.

- Creo que echaré de menos dormir contigo cuando volvamos al colegio.

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Gracias por decírmelo.

- Hermione…

- ¿Quieres volver a tu dormitorio?

- ¿Quieres que regrese?

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntas?

- Creí que me ibas a dar las buenas noches y volver a tu dormitorio.

- Te equivocaste.

- ¿Y qué ibas a decir Harry?

- Sólo…que me gusta estar contigo. Incluso compartiendo la cama.

Ella sonrió.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

Aún sin responder, Hermione se colocó encima de él, lo miró a los ojos y dijo usando la mente…

- "Te adoro."

Él sonrió. La agarró por la espalda, se giró dejándola en la cama y entonces la besó. Y en el instante en que sintió la boca de Harry posarse en la de ella, Hermione comenzó a besarle también.

Suspiros, eso fue lo que emitieron minutos después de comenzar a besarse.

Gemidos, de puro gusto por estar el uno junto al otro y compartir la atracción que desde hacía tiempo sentían.

Tacto, de las manos de él y ella que estudiaban el cuerpo del otro en los sitios considerados normales.

Deseo…un enorme deseo…de intimar y conectar como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Más sin embargo…lo reprimieron. Contuvieron el deseo para que el otro no se diera cuenta. Para que ni lo sospechara. Ni siquiera lo dijeron con la mente. Era más prudente guardarlo. Sobre todo…porque uno de ellos no estaba aún preparado para recibirlo. O al menos eso era lo que ambos creían respecto al otro.

- Harry…- dijo Hermione de una forma que para él resultó de lo más sensual.

- ¿Mmmff?- pronunció su mejor amigo sin dejar de besarla.

- "Deberíamos parar."- sugirió la castaña usando la mente.

- "¿Por qué?"- preguntó él de igual manera sin dejar de besar los labios de ella.

- "Si no descansamos ahora, luego estaremos hechos polvo y yo al menos necesito dormir algo o mañana no podré conducir en condiciones y eso podría producir un accidente."

- "Tienes razón. Pero no quiero detenerme ahora, Hermione."

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Es que me encanta besarte. Y ya que ésta es la última noche en que compartiremos la cama y en la que nos daremos besos…¿Sería mucho pedir que lo dejáramos más tarde que pronto?"

- "No, no sería mucho pedir. Yo también disfruto el besarte."

- "Puedo notarlo."

- "Pero aún así no puedo pasarme la noche haciendo eso, Harry. Necesito descansar."

- "No pretendía que pasáramos la noche dándonos besos, Hermione. Aunque confieso…que no me disgusta la idea."

- "Ni a mí. Pero no es prudente que lo hagamos, Harry."

- "De acuerdo…Me separaré y me iré a dormir si es eso lo que más quieres."

- "Lo que yo quiero es que te quedes conmigo cuando te canses de besarme."

- "Eso de cansarme…no creo que se cumpla pronto."

Ella se rió un poco, él siguió besándola.

- "Ni que fueses inagotable."- dijo Hermione aún usando la mente y besando los labios de Harry.

- "Inagotable no soy, pero puedo aguantar bastante. Es lo bueno que tiene haber sido novio de Ginny durante un curso. He practicado mucho."- ahora fue el turno de él, de soltar una risa breve.

- "Serás presumido…"- dijo ella con la mente.

- "Igualmente sé que te gusto."- dijo él de forma vanidosa.

- "Huy sí, estoy que no duermo de tanto pensar en ti."- añadió ella de forma sarcástica.

- "Anda y vete a tomar viento, Hermione. Antes dijiste que me adorabas. Así que ahora no pretendas hacerme creer que pasas de mí o que no te causo efecto. De todas maneras sé que se te cae la baba con sólo mirarme…"

- ¡Serás presuntuoso!- dijo ella con la voz, separándose de repente. Harry se partió de risa, ella soltó un bufido.

- ¡Ay Hermione!- dijo Harry aún riéndose animado-. ¡Es facilísimo enfurruñarte!

- ¡Vete a freír espárragos!- exclamó ella dándole la espalda-. ¡Y no pienso besarte más!

- Sí que me besarás.

- ¡No, no lo haré!

- ¡Sí que lo harás!- añadió él sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara-. Teníamos un trato. ¿Recuerdas? Acordamos dormir juntos y besarnos antes de volver al colegio. Así que ahora no me digas que no cumplirás tu palabra porque sé de sobras que lo harás. Al igual que lo hiciste antes.

- ¡No pienso cumplirla más. No en estos momentos. Desde luego no tengo ganas de besarte, pero sí de estrangularte!

- No me lo creo.

- ¡Pues me da igual!

- Eres linda hasta cuando te enfadas conmigo.

- ¡Ahórrate los halagos, de todas maneras no funcionarán!

- Entonces tendré que usar otra cosa para agradarte.

- ¿Qué tal la boca cerrada? Si te callas y me dejas dormir, te lo agradeceré mucho.

- Dormida no podrás besarme…

- ¿No me digas?- dijo ella con ironía.

- Hermione…

- ¡Qué!

Él acercó sus labios al oído más próximo de ella y con suavidad pronunció…

- Yo también te adoro.

- Mierda…- dijo la voz de su mejor amiga. Pero antes de que Harry pronunciase "¿qué?", escuchó en su cabeza cómo la voz mental de Hermione pronunciaba…"¿Quién podría resistirse a ese yo también te adoro?"

De repente, ella se giró y lo besó de nuevo.

Harry sonrió, entonces la besó y puso bastantes ganas en los besos. Con lo cuál, se agotó minutos después y Hermione pudo conseguir por fin el descanso que le había pedido hacía ya un rato.

- ¿Y ahora podré dormir?- preguntó ella soltando un bostezo. Harry se rió un poco al verlo y contestó moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

- La verdad es que yo también estoy cansado-. Admitió dejando salir otro bostezo-. ¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó usando un tono que resultó encantador para Hermione.

- Pues claro-. Dijo ella con naturalidad.

- ¿Y no soltarte en toda la noche?

- Eso sería lo ideal. ¿No crees?

- Lo que yo creo es que tengo una suerte inmensa, de tener contigo algo más que amistad. Lo malo es que cuando volvamos al colegio no podré demostrarlo.

- Es lo mejor, Harry. Créeme.

- Te creo Hermione.

- Buenas noches Harry.

- Buenas noches.

Él abrió sus brazos y antes de colocarlos en el cuerpo de ella, Hermione se refugió en el cuerpo de él. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Harry dejó una mano apoyada en la espalda de su mejor amiga y otra en su cintura femenina. Con otra sonrisa, ella dejó salir un suspiro de complacencia. Entonces cerraron los ojos y poco después, estaban dormidos.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ya sé que han pasado meses desde mi última actualización. Pero he estado ocupadísima y he tenido asuntos personales que requerían dedicación y no me dejaban tiempo para el fic. Además, no siempre estoy inspirada para sentarme a escribir y a mí no me gusta eso de publicar por publicar sin pensar antes en qué pongo en cada capítulo y por qué.

Cuando publique el capítulo 14, volveréis a ver a Harry y a Hermione en Hogwarts. Y de nuevo, veremos a Ron, Ginny, Hagrid y por supuesto a los hermanos Morrison, interactuar con ellos. Si la memoria no me falla, os dije que en el cap 13 los sacaría (a los hermanos Morrison) pero al final, decidí hacerlo en el catorce. Bueno, en cierto sentido han aparecido en este capítulo también, al menos Kenny sí. Cuando el espíritu invisible de la madre de Hermione, le habla a su hija de él y le pregunta a la castaña qué piensa del chico. Ahí estoy mencionando a Kenny de forma indirecta así que se puede considerar, que aparece en el cap.

Ahora os dejo. Espero actualizar el próximo capítulo mucho antes de lo que he tardado en publicar el trece. Al menos espero publicarlo antes de que llegue el nuevo año. Aunque al paso que voy…lo mismo llega 2013 y sigo sin subirlo. Qué curioso, con mi primer fic…"Una Hermione para Recordar" me tiré dos años. Con Monstruo voy a tirarme tres. Porque si no recuerdo mal, el primer cap de esta historia lo subí en el año 2010 y dentro de un mes llega 2013…

En fin, os deseo una buena semana y si por lo que sea no me leéis hasta que entre el nuevo año…¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y de paso…¡Feliz Navidad! También. Porque seguro que pasa la Navidad antes de que termine el fic en su totalidad. Un beso fuerte a todos y todas. RAkAoMi. ;-)


End file.
